Fée des Ombres
by RedBBWolf
Summary: Scath aime la banalité. Même si son prénom est étrange, elle est ordinaire avec ses yeux et ses cheveux sombres et son mètre-soixante. Pourtant, Scath n'est pas si banale que ça... Elle est une fée ! Et malheureusement pour Scath, c'est loin d'être banal, comme condition... /!\Publication aléatoire, cette fiction n'est pas (totalement) à l'abandon /!\
1. Prologue

**_Ère_****_ des rires_**

**_Arc I : _****_Enfance_**

_Prologue_

Gildarts, drapé dans sa cape, progressait parmi les ruines d'un village. Celui-ci avait été complètement détruit par une guilde illégale que le Mage de Fairy Tail avait démembré. Mais pas assez rapidement. Comme nombre de guildes illégales, les Mages constituant cette guilde-là s'en prenaient aux personnes ne possédant pas de magies.

Gildarts baissa les yeux, le visage crispé. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu sauver les habitants de ce village-là. Il avait vu nombre de cadavres, certains affreusement mutilés. Mais il essayait de s'apaiser en s'assurant que, maintenant qu'il avait mis cette guilde hors d'état de nuire, les villageois avaient été vengés. Aucun d'eux n'aurait droit à de sépulture. Leurs mânes n'auraient jamais la paix.

Le Mage avançait dans les ruines, serrant les poings à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient un corps. Une brise faisait voler ses cheveux roux doucement, portant l'odeur de la mort loin. Alors qu'il allait sortir du village, il se figea. Un tintement raisonnait avec faiblesse dans le champ de ruine. Un instinct fit assimiler ça à Gildarts à un gémissement. Il semblait qu'on agitait une clochette sous des ruines.

Intrigué, il fit volte-face et sentit la puissance de sa magie lui brûler le bout des doigts. Tendu comme un arc, il rebroussa chemin, guidée par le carillon agonisant. Devant un amas de gravats, de débris, il découvrit, filtrant entre la roche grise, une douce lueur. Il posa sa paume de main sur une pierre imposante et, avec sa magie de dislocation, il la brisa. Alors, stupéfait, le Mage resta paralysé de surprise.

Gisant sur une ruine, une minuscule forme luisante respirait faiblement, dans un carillonnement funeste. Le Mage, estomaqué, finit par s'agenouiller pour observer la petite silhouette faible. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une fée… Devant lui, une fée blessée était en train de mourir. Gildarts avait entendu nombre de rumeurs et d'histoires sur ces créatures mythiques. Il ne fallait pas les toucher sous peine d'être victime d'une malédiction, répétaient les vieux ivrognes des tavernes, croyant dur comme fer à leurs histoires. Gildarts avait toujours cru que les fées n'étaient que le fruit de l'invention des humains mais, désormais, tout en quoi il croyait avait été soufflés. La malédiction existait peut-être, en fin de compte, si les fées étaient.

Il se pencha sur elle, retenant sa respiration. Elle possédait une peau aussi noire que les ténèbres. Ce n'était pas une teinte d'épiderme brune naturelle. Non, sa peau était d'un noir profond, comme de l'obsidienne. Ses cheveux, eux, étaient noirs également mais ils possédaient des reflets aubergine. Juste vêtue d'une très courte robe noire, elle semblait avoir été extirpée d'une ombre. Elle était à peine plus grande que le majeur de Gildarts. En observant son visage torturé, le Mage découvrit un faciès d'enfant, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir une dizaine d'année. Peut-être sept ou huit ans. Il ignorait que des fées aussi récentes existaient. Elle devait être la dernière de son espèce, songea le Mage. Des larmes argentées coulaient des yeux clos de la créature. Elle possédait deux longues ailes translucides de libellule parcourues de motifs gravés. Elles partaient d'entre ses omoplates et étaient repliées sur son dos. Elles avaient été déchirées, sans doute par des éclats de roches. Une longue queue pointue, de la même couleur que sa peau, naissait au bas de son dos et s'était enroulée autour d'une de ses jambes.

Gildarts arracha un morceau de sa cape et en couvrit sa main, s'assurant de ne pas laisser de la peau apparaître, avant de glisser ses doigts sous le corps de la créature avant de la soulever avec délicatesse. Par mesure de précaution, il voulait éviter de la toucher directement. Il allait la ramener à Fairy Tail. Maître Makarov saurait quoi faire d'elle, Gildarts en était persuadé. Le tintement de la créature perdait en force et les larmes d'argent redoublaient. Le Mage se hâta donc de regagner sa guilde, pour essayer de sauver la créature, s'ils en avaient le pouvoir.

Quand Gildarts poussa la porte de Fairy Tail, il l'a découvrit comme à l'accoutumé. A l'envers, sans dessous-dessus. Certains se disputaient afin d'assurer leur supériorité les uns sur les autres. D'autres sirotaient paisiblement leur boisson en riant avec force. Des groupes racontaient des histoires à grand renforts de gesticulations. Luxus, âgé d'une dizaine d'années, était assez en retrait, proche de son grand-père avec lequel il riait. D'autres Mages vaquaient à leurs occupations, rôdaient devant le tableau des quêtes. Une bonne ambiance régnait dans la guilde, donc.

Le Mage roux tenait encore dans sa main la petite fée blessée. Ses larmes argentées avaient imbibé son morceau de cape qui avait pris la couleur des gouttes. Makarov, assit contre un mur, en face de la porte principale de la guilde, lui sourit en le voyant. Tous se tournèrent vers lui pour le saluer. Seul Iwan Drear, le fils de Makarov et père de Luxus, l'ignora, ce que Gildarts lui rendit bien. A la suite d'un différent, les deux Mages avaient fini par se détester cordialement.

Gildarts progressa vers Makarov qui le fixait avec curiosité. Le Mage roux sourit au Maitre de la Guilde et s'assit en face de lui. Il eut un léger rire alors que Makarov demandait :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu tiens, Gildarts ?

\- Si je vous le disais, fit le Mage, vous ne me croiriez pas…

\- Alors montre, s'écria Luxus avec une impatience tout enfantine.

Les Mages de la guilde s'étaient massés autour d'eux, les quelques enfants-Mages au premier rang. Même Iwan daigna faire quelques pas vers eux. Gildarts posa son morceau de cape trempé d'argent sur une table entre Makarov et lui et retira avec précaution les morceaux de tissu sur la fée. Quand elle fut entièrement découverte, un silence de mort était tombé sur la guilde. Personne ne pipait mot. Luxus pencha la tête d'un côté. Chacun était abasourdit à la vision de la créature et restaient paralysés de stupeur. Eux non plus ne croyaient pas ou guère en la légende des fées. Makarov murmura, fasciné mais également sonné :

\- Une fée… Une vraie fée… Je pensais qu'elles n'existaient plus… C'est étrange, une fée ici… J'aurais été moins surpris d'en trouver une sur Tenroujima.

Le Maitre de la Guilde resta interdit devant la créature gisante. Elle ne tintait presque plus. Gildarts lui conta son histoire contre la guilde illégale, sa traversée du village en ruine et, pour finir, sa découverte de la fée. Makarov, saisissant un stylet en bois et en métal, palpa le corps noir de la fée. Il préleva un peu de sang argenté. Il finit par marmonner en s'écartant avec Gildarts.

\- Elle est trop petite… Il est impossible d'accéder à ses blessures et je ne sais même pas si elle pourrait y survivre… Elle est une enfant pour les humains et une nouveau-née à l'échelle d'une fée.

\- Que savez-vous sur les fées, Maitre ?, demanda Gildarts.

Makarov allait répondre quand Iwan fit bruisser son manteau. Dans un tourbillon de tissu, il s'approcha et tendit la main vers la fée. Gildarts amorça un mouvement pour lui saisir le poignet mais trop tard. A l'instant où sa peau hâlée toucha celle de la créature, une explosion de matière noire éclaboussa tous les Mages. Iwan fut projeté au loin et allait s'encastrer dans un mur si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas rattrapé, de justesse. Luxus resta les yeux comme deux ronds de flans, étonné de voir la magie d'une si petite créature être capable d'envoyer valser son père si loin. Iwan serrait ses doigts qui le blessaient, s'embrasaient sous la peau.

Le corps de la fée se tordait dans tous les sens et enflait. Toutes les ombres alentours se mirent à graviter autour d'elle, à être attirée par sa personne. Quand son corps fut aussi grand que celui d'un enfant humain, quoique, peut-être encore un peu petit, elle cessa de grandir et retomba, inconsciente. Sa peau avait pris la blancheur de la neige, abandonnant sa noirceur d'obsidienne. Sa queue pointue avait disparu et ses ailes de fée s'étaient tatouées dans sa peau, sur son dos et ses épaules.

Iwan, assit au sol, fixait sa main qui avait touché la fée. Elle était maculée d'ombres étranges. Elles étaient épaisses et se déplaçaient paresseusement. Makarov se précipita sur son fils, alors que son petit-fils restait figé, réprimant un rire nerveux qui aurait été malvenu :

\- Sombre idiot… Fais-moi voir ton bras…

Il lui saisit l'avant-bras et observa la marque noire. Iwan, ne parvenant pas à masquer un peu de panique dans la voix, demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait ?!

\- On dirait… Des ombres. Mais… J'ignore d'où elles viennent…

Makarov exposa la main de son fils au soleil. Presque immédiatement, comme de la neige, les ombres fondirent et disparurent. Iwan se détendit en voyant sa main reprendre son apparence initiale. Le Maitre gronda :

\- Ce sont sans doute des résidus de sa magie.

Gildarts se dirigea vers Makarov qui s'était éloigné, pensif. Le Mage nouveau venu gronda :

\- Que s'est-il passé Maitre Makarov ?

\- C'est un évènement étrange… J'ai déjà lu ça dans des livres… Apparemment, les très jeunes fées peuvent s'imprégner de l'ADN des créatures qui les touchent dans leurs jeunes années. Si on s'en réfère aux rares livres sur les fées… Ce phénomène cesse après les vingt ans d'existence…

\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle possède désormais de l'ADN humain et fée ?, s'étonna Gildarts.

\- Exact… Ce qui explique sa métamorphose en humaine.

Iwan, toujours assit au sol, restait immobile, fixant son poignet. Il croyait voir encore les ombres sur sa peau. Le Mage avait l'ego tout égratigné et était furieux. Il demanda, la voix vibrante de colère :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que sa magie a explosé, comme ça ?

\- La surprise, peut-être… Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Makarov resta pensif avant de déclarer :

\- Gildarts, tu peux la porter dans mes appartements ?

\- Il n'y aucun risque à la porter ?, demanda Gildarts, réticent malgré tout.

\- Je ne pense pas.

Le plus grand des Mages passa ses bras sous les genoux et le dos de la gamine qui gémit dans son demi-sommeil. Le Mage sentit les ailes de la fée pulser contre son avant-bras comme si elles voulaient sortir de sous sa peau. Les motifs délicats sur son dos étaient très fins et creusaient l'épiderme de la créature. Il suivit Makarov dans ses appartements. Le petit-fils du Maitre de la guilde, Luxus, essaya de les suivre et son grand-père lui intima doucement de rester ici. Il obéit, un peu déçu. Iwan gronda :

\- Viens, Luxus-kun.

\- Mais…, fit le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Papy et moi devions aller en ville, aujourd'hui…

\- Viens ici, _tout de suite_.

L'orgueil blessé d'Iwan Drear le rendait encore plus amer. Makarov pivota alors que Gildarts portait le corps inconscient de la petite dans les appartements du Maitre avant de repartir pour une nouvelle mission. Makarov déclara à l'égard de son fils :

\- Luxus est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, jusqu'à présent… Mais effectivement, nous devions aller faire quelques courses.

Il adressa un regard doux mais désolé à son petit-fils. Ce-dernier observait tour à tour son père et son grand-père. Le premier semblait encore vibrant de colère. Bien qu'il ait toujours vu son fils comme un faible, cela n'empêchait pas Luxus d'admirer Iwan. Makarov s'adressa à son petit-fils :

\- Je crains qu'au vue des circonstances, je vais devoir rester ici. Désolé Luxus, nous irons une autre fois.

\- D'accord, souffla le garçon, un peu déçu malgré tout.

Il se tourna vers son père, à qui il adressa un sourire contrit mais, en même temps, encourageant. Au fond de lui, il était heureux de voir son père, lui si souvent en mission. Iwan tourna les talons et disparut dans un tourbillon de manteau, son fils sur ses talons. Makarov soupira et fit volte-face, se préparant à monter dans ses quartiers.

Quand la jeune fée se réveilla, elle se sentit étrange. Elle ressentait des différences dans son physique. Elle se sentait gigantesque, comme si elle avait été jetée dans un corps trop grand pour elle.

La fée ne sentait pas sa queue contre son dos et ses jambes, ni ses ailes. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux. La clarté l'aveugla un temps et elle gémit.

La tête pleine de plombs, elle se redressa. Elle découvrit, stupéfaite, des bandages sur tout son corps. Elle se souvenait de l'attaque du village où elle était restée, sans rien connaitre du monde. Elle avait toujours vécu dans un repli dans un mur, elle était née dedans même.

A sa droite, elle découvrit un vieil homme terriblement petit pour un humain. Il avait des yeux noirs et des cheveux blancs, ainsi qu'une calvitie très avancée. Elle resta paralysée par la surprise. Elle faisait la taille de cet humain, aussi petit pouvait-il être ! Avait-elle grandit ? Ou lui rétrécit ? Comment était-ce possible ?!

La fée leva une main pour frotter ses yeux mais suspendit son mouvement en découvrant sa peau blanche comme la craie. Son épiderme de nacre noir avait disparu… ! Elle saisit ses cheveux pour les mettre devant ses yeux. Eux, avaient gardé leur couleur originelle. Mais ils étaient courts, il arrivait à peine à la ligne de sa mâchoire et le haut de sa nuque. Elle découvrit, effrayée malgré tout, qu'elle était bel et bien devenue humaine. Le vieil homme lui saisit l'épaule :

\- Chut… Reste calme.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?!, pépia-t-elle.

Sa voix était rendue aigue par la panique. Elle carillonnait comme la clochette qui émanait de son corps de fée. Patiemment, le vieil homme se présenta. Il s'appelait Makarov, était le Maitre de la guilde nommée Fairy Tail. Voyant l'air insistant de la gamine, il finit par lui relater les évènements récents avec sa découverte. La fée resta sonnée. Makarov lui demanda avec gentillesse :

\- Et toi ? Qui es-tu ?

\- Je… M'appelle Scathach… Je suis une Fée des Ombres.

\- Des ombres, répéta-t-il.

Makarov hocha la tête, satisfait. Elle restait encore hébétée par les révélations du Maitre de la Guilde. Celui-ci respecta son silence et s'assit auprès d'elle. Après plusieurs minutes, quand il sentit qu'elle était un peu plus apaisée, Makarov finit par dire :

\- Scath…, demanda-t-il, raccourcissant son prénom étrange. Voudrais-tu rejoindre ma guilde ? Devenir Mage de Fairy Tail ? Je ne veux pas te renvoyer. Tu n'as aucune famille dehors, tu pourrais rester ici.

Scath se raidit. Vraiment ? Voulait-il vraiment lui offrir une nouvelle famille ? Surprise, elle tourna les yeux vers Makarov. Il lui souriait avec bienveillance. La fée sentit son cœur de créature s'affoler. Pourquoi lui proposer ça ? Il ne la connaissait pas… N'avait-il pas de mauvaises intentions, vraiment ? Faisait-il ça par bonté d'âme ? Scath resta un instant muette, émue par la gentillesse et la générosité du Mage. Elle n'osa pas dire oui immédiatement. Méritait-elle de devenir Mage ? Elle savait qu'elle possédait ses pouvoirs de Fée et ceux des Ombres mais… Elle ne les avait jamais utilisés, ignorait leur fonctionnement… Prendraient-ils le temps de lui apprendre, dans cette guilde ? Elle resta un temps perdue avant de souffler, hochant la tête avec conviction :

\- Oui ! Je le veux !

\- Bien… Promets-tu de défendre Fairy Tail, peu importe le prix, de considérer les autres Mages comme des personnes de ta famille et de ne jamais les mettre en danger ?

\- O… Oui ! Je promets !

Makarov se retourna vers un tiroir qu'il ouvrit afin de fourrager dedans. Il marmonna des mots que Scath ne saisit pas et, quand il se retourna, il brandissait avec une indicible fierté un tampon appliquant le sceau de Fairy Tail. Scath sentit des petites pépites d'angoisses grouiller dans son ventre. Est-ce que ça allait la brûler ? Etait-ce douloureux ? Makarov s'avança et elle lui exposa son biceps droit. Elle n'osait pas lui tendre la main, de peur que l'application du sceau soit douloureuse. Makarov posa le tampon et appuya sur sa peau. Elle sentit une douce chaleur à l'intérieur de son avant-bras et, quand elle baissa les yeux vers celui-ci, après que Makarov ait reculé, elle découvrit le symbole de Fairy Tail, couleur prune. Scath sentait qu'il faisait désormais autant partie d'elle que ses ailes ou sa queue de fée. Elle sentit son cœur s'alléger. La vie allait aller mieux… La fée n'était plus seule.


	2. Guérison

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Que... Oui, oui, je ne laisse une note qu'au premier chapitre... Ce n'est pas bien, je sais, je suis désolée mais... Je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre... T.T Bah, au moins, ça permet l'immersion directe, hein ! ... Non... ? ^^**

**Bref, c'est l'heure de quelques présentations... Je suis RedBBWolf et ceci est ma toute première fanfiction dite "à long terme". Enfin... J'explique mieux ça dans mon profil, donc bon ! ^^ J'espère que ma fiction vous plaira - j'ai en effet beaucoup d'appréhensions mais... Quel meilleur moyen pour se débarrasser de celles-ci qu'en postant ? **

**Je poste ce chapitre peu de temps après le prologue qui était assez court, pour compenser un peu. Mais ensuite, j'adopterai un rythme de publication hebdomadaire en postant le samedi - ou au pire le dimanche. Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas publié le samedi de cette semaine mais le 24. (Ca me laisse du temps pour encore avancer dans ma fic... Hin hin hin !)**

**Bien évidemment, Fairy Tail appartient à Mashima et je possède Scath et... Et encore d'autres choses que vous découvrirez plus tard ! ;P**

**Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas !**

**_Chapitre I_**

_Guérison_

Quelques temps après ces évènements, Scath se retrouvait dans la cour arrière de la guilde. Une vieille femme, Polyussica, s'occupait de soigner des blessures grâce à sa magie de soin. Un peu, chaque jour, elle s'occupait d'une plaie mais celles-ci était parfois si profondes que la mage dépensait énormément de magie et, donc, Scath devait revenir le lendemain. Elle finissait aussi par la chasser avec un balai si la fée avait le malheur de rester un peu trop longtemps. Polyussica n'aimait apparemment pas la race humaine et le fait que Scath partage un peu de leur ADN, depuis qu'Iwan l'avait touché, avait fait que la guérisseuse avait classé la petite dans cette catégorie. Désormais, Scath n'arborait que quelques plaies superficielles et ses ailes étaient toujours déchirées, la privant de vol. Elle ne grimaçait plus de douleur à chaque geste un peu trop brusque.

C'était Polyussica qui avait expliqué à Scath les origines de son prénom. Il était le diminutif de son réel prénom, Scathach, signifiant _ombre_ dans une langue oubliée. Et c'était d'une autre langue oubliée que Polyussica avait trouvé à la jeune fée un nom de famille. Aloka. Ce nom aussi signifiait ombre. Cela faisait doucement sourire Scath de savoir qu'elle s'appelait en réalité Ombre Ombre. Mais elle aimait énormément ses nom et prénom depuis qu'elle connaissait leur étymologie.

C'était désormais avec fierté qu'elle portait ce nom : Scath Aloka.

Dès que Scath avait commencé à aller mieux, beaucoup de Mages avaient réclamé un combat de Scath, pour observer ses pouvoirs de fée. Elle avait eu beau bredouiller qu'elle ne connaissait pas la magie des fées et celle des ombres, personne ne semblait l'avoir écouté et elle se tenait désormais contre Macao Combolto qui lui souriait d'un air narquois, d'étranges flammes violettes, dansant au bout de ses doigts.

Scath tremblait sur ses jambes alors qu'une majorité de membres de Fairy Tail – ceux qui n'étaient pas en mission pour ainsi dire – observaient la scène en misant et en plaisantant. Scath trouva Makarov, au premier rang, de la curiosité dans ses prunelles. Iwan était absent. La jeune fée ne connaissait pas beaucoup les autres membres de Fairy Tail car elle ne restait que chez Polyussica et avec Makarov. Sa timidité l'empêchait d'aller se lier d'amitié avec d'autres personnes.

Des cris d'encouragements montèrent mais, pour l'instant, Macao n'attaquait pas. Scath déglutit fortement. Elle ignorait comment manipuler sa magie pour la rendre offensive. Sous sa forme de fée, malgré les apparences, elle n'était qu'un bébé sans magie. Le mélange avec l'ADN humain avait raccourci sa vie et l'avait grandi mais elle ne savait toujours pas manipuler les ombres, dont elle était pourtant née. Voyant son indécision, Macao leva la main, les doigts tendus, et marmonna :

\- Purple flame… !

Une boule de flamme, d'un violet presque bleu, jaillit de sa paume enflammée et fonça vers Scath. Celle-ci, effrayée, ne put faire qu'un bond pour éviter. Beaucoup lui crièrent d'attaquer. Intimidée, elle leva la main et hurla dans son crâne aux ombres, pour les supplier d'englober ses doigts. De la matière noire dense crachota aux bouts de ses ongles avant de disparaitre. Scath mordit son poing, mortifiée de honte. Macao éclata de rire avant de renvoyer une nouvelle boule de flamme. Scath bondit en arrière et serra les dents. Elle secoua sa main et essaya de nouveau d'appeler à elle les ombres. Rien cette fois-ci. Les Mages lui criaient de se dépêcher d'agir, pour rendre le combat plus palpitant. Elle s'écria, des larmes de crainte aux creux des yeux :

\- Je n'y arrive pas… !

Makarov fronça les sourcils mais Scath ne le vit pas. Elle fixait désespérément ses doigts, prête à fondre en larmes. Le sceau de sa guilde lui brûla la peau. Non, elle ne devait pas pleurer ! Ce serait stupide ! Elle continua de fixer ses doigts, pleine d'espoir. Elle fourrageait dans son crâne, cherchant l'interrupteur à magie. Mais une telle chose n'existait pas. Macao faillit la toucher avec une boule de flamme mais Scath ne dut son salut qu'à un saut périlleux vers la gauche. Macao gronda :

\- Bon… C'est l'heure d'accélérer les choses.

Scath fronça les sourcils. Elle se mit en position défensive et se crispa. Les flammes de Macao flambaient avec plus d'ardeur. Pendant ce temps, au fond de son ventre, Scath venait de découvrit une boule recroquevillée. Celle-ci frémissait doucement. Il s'agissait d'une sphère tiède, ronronnant, que Scath sentait dans sa tête mais localisait dans son estomac. Alors que Scath s'émerveillait de sa découverte, Macao retourna sa paume vers les cieux et invoqua :

\- Pluie violette !

Scath relâcha son attention sur la créature immatérielle dans ses entrailles pour lever les yeux vers son adversaire. Quand elle croisa le regard de Macao, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle avait peur de nouveau, ce qui fit broncher la boule dans son ventre. Elle semblait se réveiller, doucement, comme un chat. De multiples projectiles filèrent depuis les mains de Macao vers Scath. Elle sentit ses yeux s'exorbiter. En elle, la sphère se perça et s'écoula dans chacune de ses cellules. Scath était paralysée par l'effroi. La jeune fée put juste lever les yeux pour protéger son visage, paumes ouvertes. Elle murmurait comme une prière envers son pouvoir :

\- Protège-moi, protège-moi, protège-moi… !

Elle était tombée à genoux et avait hurlé les derniers mots. Les yeux clos, tremblante de peur, elle attendait la brûlure terrible des flammes de Macao, l'impact des projectiles sur ses bras, son corps tout entier. Mais rien. Autour d'elle, elle entendait des cris enjoués, des sifflements admiratifs et des applaudissements enflammés. Intriguée, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne voyait plus Macao, juste des ombres noires, teintées de violets très sombres. Fascinée, Scath se releva. Le mur d'ombres était en réalité une brèche vers le monde de la pénombre. Il avait avalé les attaques de Macao pour les envoyer dans ce monde parallèle, si proche et en même temps si lointain. La fée plongea sa main dans la déchirure d'ombre et sursauta quand elle vit son corps se dissoudre en elle. Son corps… ! Il s'était fait d'ombre ! Pourtant, elle sentait le reste de son corps bien solide. Alors… Elle pouvait rendre son corps immatériel en le composant d'ombre ? Quel pouvoir exceptionnel !

Macao esquissait un sourire malicieux, apparemment ravi de voir le pouvoir de Scath en action. La gamine retira sa main. Elle sentait sa puissance magique glisser sur sa peau pour s'évanouir dans la nature. D'un geste d'apparence désinvolte du poignet, elle fit disparaître le mur d'ombre au sol. La main que Scath avait plongée dans la pénombre était désormais couverte de matière noire. La sphère dans son ventre avait disparu, répandant son contenu dans tout son corps. Elle avait toute sa magie désormais ! Mais… Que pouvait-elle en faire, si ce n'est des brèches dans un autre monde ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et, après s'être concentrée, elle fit affluer son pouvoir à ses mains, les faisant toutes les deux créer des ombres denses qui clapotaient. Scath joignit ses mains, concentrée. Elle avait déjà vu les Mages de la guilde lutter et ils créaient d'étranges cercles magiques pour se battre. Saurait-elle en faire de même ? Elle souffla pesamment.

Macao ne l'attaquait plus. Il la laissait découvrir les limites de sa magie, de sa puissance surtout. Soudain, comme une fleur qui éclot, un petit cercle d'invocation apparu. Il était à peine plus grand que ses mains ouvertes. La puissance magique de Scath fut pompée d'un coup par la création de ce cercle. Epuisée soudainement, elle s'effondra, rompant le charme. Il se brisa comme de la glace avant de se disperser dans une poussière brillante qui fondit, comme les ombres sur la main d'Iwan, quelques jours auparavant. Scath avait le souffle court et des grosses gouttes de transpiration sur le front. Chassant ses cheveux un peu mouillés de son visage, elle se redressa sur ses genoux. Macao s'était approché et lui tendit la main pour la relever. Elle l'accepta de bon cœur. Il lui souriait largement :

\- Très impressionnant, Scath ! C'est exceptionnellement rare de voir quelqu'un former un cercle magique dès la première utilisation de la magie !

\- Ah… Ah bon ?, bredouilla-t-elle, fatiguée.

Il hocha la tête, tout sourire. Il passa son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui sentait ses muscles en coton. Il l'entraina vers l'intérieur de la guilde, se mêlant aux Mages qui rentraient également. Scath se perdit dans les félicitations et les tapements dans le dos qui lui assénait sa famille de substitution. Elle flageolait sur ses jambes et Macao l'entraina vers le bar. Il commanda pour elle un café qu'il lui offrit. Cela gêna affreusement Scath. Elle était encore trop faible pour aller gagner de l'argent avec des quêtes et n'avait pas de famille pour l'empêcher de s'endetter. Les mains sur le breuvage, respirant l'odeur du café, elle se jura de rembourser chaque joyau que d'autres avaient dépensé pour elle. Macao, assit non loin d'elle, remarqua son air pensif :

\- Tu penses à quelque chose, Scath ?

\- Hum… ? Ho, non…

\- Alors bois, avant que ça ne refroidisse ! Tu as déjà bu du café depuis que tu es là ?

\- Euh… Hum… Non…

\- Haha ! Goûte, tu ne seras pas déçue, va !

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil. Scath resta un petit moment dubitative. Elle avait entendu Macao commander un café serré. Elle ignorait ce que cela voulait dire. Elle voyait certaine personne rajouter du miel ou du lait dans leur breuvage alors que celui qu'elle serrait dans ses longs doigts pâles était vierge de tout. Elle observa le liquide brun sombre, la mousse marronne sur les bords blancs de la tasse en porcelaine. Le nez froncé, Scath huma le breuvage. La senteur prononcée la rebuta un peu. Avec délicatesse, elle passa son doigt dans la poignée de la tasse et porta la tasse à ses lèvres, laissant la boisson couler. Sa langue la brûla immédiatement. Contre ses joues et son palais, elle sentit la violente amertume du café. La gorgée coula dans sa gorge, l'écœurant. Elle reposa brutalement la tasse, dégoûtée. Macao, visiblement ravi de son petit effet, s'écria :

\- Tu sens ? Les saveurs dès la première lampée !

\- Je… Je ne m'y connais pas, en café, bredouilla Scath en sentant l'amer sur toute sa langue.

Elle n'avait plus du tout envie de boire le breuvage mais Macao l'avait payé pour elle… C'aurait été du gâchis de le laisser ainsi. Alors, ignorant son envie de rendre, elle ramena le café vers elle et vida la tasse d'une traite. Elle frémit alors que Macao continuait de vanter les mérites de sa boisson. Scath leva les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée sur un mur et s'étrangla :

\- Oh non ! Je dois aller voir Polyussica !

\- Ah oui ?, s'étonna Macao, interrompu. Pourquoi, encore ?

\- Mes ailes !, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Elle va guérir mes ailes !

Macao lui sourit alors qu'elle sautait à terre. Elle passa sur ses épaules une veste qu'on lui avait prêtée, comme tous les vêtements qu'elle portait désormais, et sortie en trombe de la guilde. Alors qu'elle passait par le portail menant dans une rue de Magnolia, elle heurta l'épaule d'une personne de sa taille, voir un peu plus grand. Déséquilibrée, elle recula et faillit tomber au sol quand quelqu'un lui rattrapa le poignet.

\- Aouch… ! Hey, ça va ?

\- Oh… Je… Je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle, rouge comme une pivoine.

Elle leva les yeux et découvrit Luxus qui rentrait dans la guilde, tenant un sac rempli d'objets magiques, sans doute pour son père ou son grand-père. Immédiatement, Scath rougit encore plus. Les yeux verts de Luxus la saisissaient, sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Une mèche blonde reposait avec négligence sur son front, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la chasse. Il la lâcha et lui sourit :

\- Tu vas quelque part ?

\- Chez Polyussica, murmura-t-elle, le sang aux bajoues. Pour mes ailes…

\- Tes ailes ?, répéta Luxus, des étoiles plein les yeux. Whoua… ! Tu voudras bien me montrer, quand tu rentreras ? J'ai déjà raté ton premier combat, alors… Il parait que tu as fait un cercle d'invocation !

Les rumeurs allaient vite dans Fairy Tail et Magnolia ! Le visage de Scath n'était désormais qu'une boule rouge luisante. Luxus était son ainé de deux ans, en âge d'humain. Il lui parlait amicalement, gentiment. Tout le monde dans la guilde était charmant avec elle mais Scath restait toujours paralysée par la timidité et la gêne. Elle hocha précipitamment la tête. Luxus eut un léger rire :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi rouge ? Tu as chaud ?

\- Oh… Un… Un peu…

Elle frotta ses doigts – qui étaient toujours froids – sur son visage brûlant. _Quel comportement puéril !_, se morigéna-t-elle. _Reprends-toi ! _Des mèches blondes tombaient sur le front de Luxus tandis que d'autres étaient en bataille, s'hérissant autour de son crâne. Il avait l'air adorable, avec ses grands yeux brillants. Scath sentit une mèche de ses cheveux noirs chatouiller sa tempe. Ses cheveux, sous forme de fée, était exceptionnellement longs mais, désormais, ils s'arrêtaient à la ligne de sa mâchoire et au milieu de sa nuque.

\- Que… Hum, hum… Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda-t-elle, la voix encore tremblante malgré tout.

Le sourire de Luxus se fana un peu mais il répondit tout de même :

\- Des courses pour mon père. Il est parti en mission mais, avant, il m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher des babioles aux magasins de magie. Rien de bien palpitant, finit par souffler Luxus.

Voyant son air un peu absent, Scath esquissa un sourire timide. Elle torturait ses doigts, les étirant. Elle ne connaissait pas bien Iwan Drear. Elle savait qu'elle lui devait son ADN humain mais rien de plus. Il semblait différent de son père et son fils, autant sur le plan physique que sur leur manière de penser. La voix de Luxus la tira de ses rêveries :

\- Tu ne devais pas retrouver Polyussica, au fait ?

Scath sursauta. Il sembla alors que sa timidité fut soufflée comme un château de cartes. Elle plaqua ses doigts pâles sur ses lèvres :

\- Oh non… Je suis en retard ! Polyussica ne sera pas contente… J'y vais ! A bientôt, alors !

Elle contourna prestement Luxus qui eut un sourire amusé. Elle entendit à peine sa voix lui crier :

\- Scath ! Tu n'oublies pas de venir me montrer tes ailes réparées après, hein ?!

La jeune fée leva le pouce à son attention mais ne perdit plus de temps et traversa Magnolia en courant à en perdre haleine. Elle quitta la ville, déjà essoufflée, avant de pénétrer dans la forêt à l'est de la ville. C'était dans cette forêt aux arbres millénaires que vivait Polyussica, dans un arbre creux gigantesque qui abritait sa demeure. Scath s'était perdue de nombreuses fois en cherchant la maison de la Mage mais, désormais, elle arrivait à peu près à se repérer dans la forêt. Se dire qu'elle venait pour la dernière fois voir Polyussica pour ses blessures pinça doucement son cœur de créature.

Hors d'haleine, elle s'appuya sur un tronc énorme, couvert de lierre et de lichen. Reprenant son souffle, elle sentait la brise légère zigzaguer entre les arbres pour effleurer sa nuque, faisant frémir ses cheveux courts. Alors qu'elle reprenait la route en trottinant, elle découvrit devant elle la silhouette encapée de Polyussica. Le sang de la fée se glaça et ce fut toute penaude qu'elle s'approcha d'elle. Les yeux rouges encadrés de mèches roses la toisèrent avec sévérité. Le vent faisait voleter la cape rouge de Polyussica, la rendant encore plus intimidante. Celle-ci constata sombrement :

\- Tu es en retard, Aloka.

\- Je… Je sais… Je suis désolée…

Scath tritura ses doigts, observant ses pieds, gênée.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour te justifier.

La jeune créature releva les yeux et hocha vigoureusement la tête, ne parvenant pas à cacher un minuscule sourire d'excitation. Elle espérait arracher à Polyussica un sourire. Elle répondit :

\- Oui ! Je… J'ai fait de la magie !

\- Ah ?

Le visage de Polyussica restait toujours aussi dur, immobile comme si elle portait un masque de cire. Cependant, ses yeux s'animèrent d'un peu d'intérêt. Elle demanda :

\- Qu'as-tu fait avec ?

\- J'ai… Ouvert une brèche dans le monde des Ombres !, bégaya Scath, intimidée par l'intérêt de la Mage. Et j'ai fait un cercle d'invocation !

\- Vraiment ? C'est très rare de voir quelqu'un réussir une telle chose dès la première utilisation de ses pouvoirs, reconnu-t-elle. Mais pas impossible.

Polyussica avait beau être sévère et intimidante, elle était juste. Si quelqu'un accomplissait quelque chose de méritant, elle le concédait. Scath sentit la reconnaissance la faire frissonner.

\- Réessaies, ordonna-t-elle, les bras le long du corps.

Cela souffla Scath. Vraiment ? Elle devait encore créer un cercle d'invocation ? Mais… C'était si épuisant ! Et elle était bien loin d'avoir recouvré sa toute-puissance magique. Elle bredouilla qu'elle n'y parviendrait sans doute pas, Polyussica lui demanda tout de même de réessayer. Alors, effrayée à l'idée de décevoir la Mage de soin, elle tendit les mains devant elle et inspira fermement. Elle sentait encore la boule de magie dans son ventre qui ronronnait encore. S'était-elle reconstituée ? Scath se sentit découragée. Tous ses efforts pour rien ! Des ombres crachotèrent aux bouts de ses doigts, comme lors du combat amical contre Macao. Les sourcils de la fée s'affaissèrent. Polyussica resta dubitative. Abattue, Scath finit par soupirer :

\- Je n'y arrive plus. J'ai… J'ai l'impression que ma magie est comme bloquée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?, demanda Polyussica.

\- Je… C'est peut-être bizarre mais… Quand j'ai combattu Macao, à la guilde, j'ai senti une étrange sphère se crever dans mon ventre et… Et là… Elle est de nouveau… Complète…

Polyussica resta pensive. Finalement, silencieuse, elle se mit en marche vers sa demeure, Scath sur ses talons. La petite ne pipait mot, se contentant de rager sur ces étranges pouvoirs qui se bloquaient sans son accord. Pour les autres Mages, la magie semblait innée alors que pour elle… Etait-ce sa nature de fée qui faisait ça ? L'ignorance l'agaçait. Les deux Mages gagnèrent la maison de Polyussica et pénétrèrent dans celle-ci. Docilement, Scath partie s'assoir sur une souche coupée, faisant office de siège. C'était devenu sa place chez la Mage de soin. Elle vit Polyussica se diriger vers des livres étranges, vers son établie et farfouiller dans celui-ci. Alors qu'elle manipulait plusieurs fioles, chacune emplie d'un liquide de couleur différente, Polyussica lui ordonna :

\- Déplies tes ailes.

Scath n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'utiliser ses ailes, que ce soit sous sa forme de fée ou humaine. En effet, quand elle était encore une minuscule créature, elle n'était qu'un bébé et ses ailes étaient trop faibles pour battre. Mais, désormais, depuis qu'elle était mi humaine, son corps de créature s'était renforcée, avait grandi. Scath ignorait comment déplier ses ailes étranges. Elle sentait les muscles alaires à la base de ses ailes incrustées et les articulations, sous sa peau. Elle ressentait également ses ailes antérieures et postérieures.

Scath resta pensive un instant. Soudain, surprise, elle entendit un bruissement, un bruit un peu gluant alors que ses ailes se dépliaient. La fée resta sans voix. Comme elle bougeait ses bras, elle pouvait faire remuer les articulations de ses quatre ailes. Elle sentait les ailes postérieures indépendantes des autres.

Polyussica pivota et découvrit Scath, se tordant le cou pour observer les membranes dans son dos. La Mage ainée s'approcha et effleura avec douceur la membrane translucide. Elle murmura :

\- Des ailes de libellule… Elles vont te permettre de faire du vol stationnaire voir aller en arrière. C'est propre aux odonates.

\- Les quoi… ?, questionna Scath.

\- Les libellules, reprit Polyussica. Tu seras également rapide.

\- Rapide ? Comment ?

\- Oh… Peut-être trente-six kilomètres par heure.

Scath écarquilla les yeux. La possibilité d'une telle vitesse la grisait déjà, rien qu'en y pensant. Polyussica observa les déchirures sur ses ailes membraneuses et fit se retourner la gamine. Elle lui fourra deux fioles dans la main. Elle expliqua :

\- La fiole bleue est pour tes ailes, elles seront reconstituées quelques secondes après l'avoir ingérée. La verte, c'est pour ta magie. Elle semble être scellée. Ne la bois pas encore, attends de voir si elle se libère d'elle-même définitivement. Je n'aime pas modifier la nature de quelque chose, sans voir s'il y a des possibilités d'évolution. Sinon, tu la prendras. Mais gare, elle draine ta puissance magique.

\- Est-ce qu'il existe une potion qui peut la restaurer ?

\- Oui, mais les ingrédients de ces potions sont incompatibles. Si tu les prenais l'une après l'autre… Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il pourrait advenir.

Scath hocha la tête. Elle serra les fioles entre ses doigts et Polyussica se redressa, dominant la petite de sa haute taille.

\- Maintenant, du balai. J'espère bien ne plus te voir, maintenant ! Allez, zou !

\- M… Merci Polyussica !

Les ailes de la petite s'incrustèrent dans sa peau alors qu'elle s'éclipsait. Elle contemplait les liquides épais en rentrant vers la guilde. Le bleu faisait quelques bulles et Scath supposa qu'il pétillait. Quand elle rentra dans la guilde, elle découvrit Wakaba et Macao, discutant. Elle croisa Luxus qui lui sourit avant de retourner discuter avec son grand-père. Elle gagna le Mage aux flammes violettes et celui à la fumée magique. En la voyant, Wakaba sourit largement et l'attira vers lui.

\- Ah ! Scathine !

\- Ne… Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…, protesta faiblement Scath.

\- Alors, partie retaper tes ailes ?, reprit-il en l'ignorant. Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

Scath désigna la fiole bleue, rangeant temporairement la verte dans sa poche. Elle expliqua en s'écartant très légèrement de Wakaba, qui garda pourtant sa main sur son épaule dans une attitude fraternelle – comportement commun aux membres de Fairy Tail :

\- Polyussica m'a dit de prendre cette potion et mes ailes seront guéries quelques secondes après.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la boire ?, s'écria Macao.

Il saisit Scath par sous les aisselles et, profitant de sa petite taille, il la hissa afin de l'assoir sur le comptoir. Makarov s'approcha également, curieux de voir la réparation de la membrane des ailes de Scath. Luxus aussi s'était rapproché, n'oubliant pas que sa cadette lui avait promis de lui montrer ses ailes. Une majorité de personnes se tourna vers elle et la fée se sentit affreusement gênée.

Légèrement tremblante, elle déboucha péniblement la fiole céruléenne. Polyussica avait vraiment bien fermé la bouteille ! Une fois ouverte, Scath porta le liquide à ses lèvres. Elle n'eut même pas le courage de sentir la mixture et l'avala cul-sec. Elle sentit à peine la boisson pétiller dans sa bouche. Avec une facilité déconcertante, Scath déplia ses ailes en lambeau, provoquant quelques murmures. La gamine observa les membranes transparentes en se tordant le cou. Elle demanda à Wakaba :

\- Une différence ?

\- Euh… Non, pas vraiment.

Scath agita mollement ses ailes, désappointée. Soudain, elle les sentit chauffer. Surprise, elle sursauta et manqua de tomber du comptoir. Heureusement, Macao la rattrapa prestement. Scath tourna la tête et, quand elle vit ses ailes, elle hoqueta. Elles étaient de nouveau entières, reconstituées ! Elle sentit des larmes de gratitudes lui chatouiller les yeux. _« Merci Polyussica… Merci beaucoup ! » _

Euphorique, elle se mit à battre des ailes. Rapidement, elle s'éleva dans les airs, fascinée. Elle se sentait rapide et agile pour la première fois. Scath essaya de se déplacer et, il lui sembla qu'elle était presque immédiatement à l'endroit désiré. Cela la grisa. Elle se posa à contrecœur, le cœur en fête. Elle était entière, enfin !

**Et voilà ! Fin de ce premier vrai chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous plait et que les personnages sont respectés... Je... Je ne sais pas respecter des caractères... T.T **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, cela fait toujours plaisir et ne coûte rien ! En parlant de review, merci à Matirudo-san pour celle très gentille qu'elle m'a laissé pour le prologue !**

**Rendez-vous le 24 pour le prochain chapitre ! A bientôt !**


	3. Départ pour la 1ère quête

**Ho ho ho ! Je suis le Père... Nan, c'est pas ça... Qui a changé mes fiches ?!**

**Bref, après une intro à l'humour douteux digne d'une fameuse pub pour une banque qui donne des envies de meurtre et dont je ne donnerai pas le nom, me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre dans les bras ! Avec, enfin, la première sortie de notre petite fée ! ^^**

**Merci à tous pour vos lectures, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Enfin, assez de bla-bla, voilà l'histoire ! Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas (Encore... mouahahahaha !) mais revient à Hiro Mashima, je ne possède que Scath et d'autres petits extras ! ^^ **

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

**_Chapitre II_**

_Départ pour la première quête_

Plusieurs jours après avoir récupéré ses ailes, Scath se trouvait dans sa chambre, prêtée par la guilde, dans Fairy Hills. N'ayant pas de revenus car ne pouvant partir en quête, Fairy Tail offrait l'hospitalité à la jeune fée, en attendant qu'elle puisse gagner sa vie. Etre aussi dépendante de tout faisait enrager Scath mais elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne pouvait encore rien faire.

Elle observa la fiole verte sur sa table de nuit. Elle n'osait pas la boire. Polyussica lui avait dit d'attendre pour voir si ses pouvoirs allaient se débloquer d'eux-mêmes. Mais rien ne se produisait, juste quelques ombres jaillissaient pitoyablement des doigts de Scath.

La petite lisait un livre sur les libellules quand on frappa à sa porte. Cela la fit sursauter brutalement. Elle invita le nouveau venu à entrer et la porte s'ouvrit sur Macao et Wakaba. Scath fronça les sourcils. Ils entrèrent d'un pas assuré, faisant vibrer le plancher. Wakaba s'écria :

\- Tu voilà Scathine !

\- Je m'appelle Scath !, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- On a retourné tout Magnolia pour te retrouver, embraya Macao en l'ignorant superbement.

\- Et vous n'avez pas pensé à chercher dans ma chambre ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Wakaba et Macao la regardèrent comme s'il contemplait la dernière des idiotes.

\- Ben… Non. La chambre, c'est que pour dormir la nuit, enfin !

Scath sentit une goutte de sueur couler sur son front. D'un mouvement de tête, elle chassa son expression perplexe et observa Macao qui brandissait une feuille froissée. Elle la pointa du doigt, refermant son livre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une quête, répondit Macao.

\- _Ta _quête, enchaina Wakaba.

Les yeux de la fée s'écarquillèrent. Sa quête ? Mais… Elle n'avait pas encore ses pouvoirs ! Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais… Je… Je ne connais pas encore bien la magie…

\- La magie ? Mais… C'est inné chez les fées, tu sais pas ça ?, s'étonna Macao.

\- Inné ?, répéta-t-elle, sonnée.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Scath resta stupéfaite. Comment pouvaient-ils connaitre autant de choses sur des créatures pourtant méconnues ? Elle les questionna à ce sujet et ce fut Wakaba qui répondit :

\- Tu n'es pas une mage commune. Tu es une fée. Je connais deux-trois histoires dessus, bien que je les ai toujours pensé fausses. Tu es issue d'un mélange entre la magie des fées et d'une Ombre.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?, fit Scath soupçonneuse.

\- C'est dans les histoires, je te dis ! Comme il y a des livres sur les dragons, il y en a sur les fées… Mais c'est rare et pas très fourni.

Scath fit la moue. Elle restait tout de même dubitative. La magie s'apprenait ! N'était pas innée ! Mais… Wakaba avait raison… Elle était une fée, pas un mage quelconque… Et s'il n'avait pas tort ? Elle l'écouta :

\- Tu n'as pas apprendre la magie puisque… Tu es la magie !

\- La magie est l'incarnation physique de l'esprit. Quand l'esprit d'un organisme - par exemple un mage ou une autre fée – se connecte avec un flux naturel – tes ombres -, alors l'esprit fait de la magie un produit de la connexion.

« Toi, tu es née d'un mélange de deux magies. Tu es à la fois l'esprit d'un organisme et le produit de la connexion. Tu n'as, sauf ton respect, rien d'un Mage Humain même si tu en as désormais l'ADN.

\- Etant donné que ton être est issu du pouvoir des fées et d'un flux naturel, tu n'as pas à apprendre la magie. C'est inné donc.

Scath resta sans voix devant leur raisonnement. Ils avaient des bonnes raisons, ces deux zigotos. Elle observa ses mains. Mais alors… Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas manipuler sa magie ? Pourquoi était-elle scellée, selon Polyussica ? Wakaba continuait :

\- Ce que tu dois apprendre, c'est les moyens possibles pour utiliser sa magie. Une magie, ce n'est pas propre à un seul mage sur la planète.

\- Ah bon ?, souffla-t-elle.

\- Yep, fit Macao. Ils existent plusieurs mages partageant la même magie. Ce qu'ils ne partagent pas, c'est les attaques. C'est le Mage qui crée son attaque, en fonction de ses capacités.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- La Magie de l'Ombre ne te permet pas tout. Tu as ouvert une brèche dans le monde des Ombres, personne d'autre ne peut faire ça. Tu peux car tu es née d'une ombre. Tes capacités sont certainement beaucoup plus élevées que celle d'un Mage des Ombres lambda. Mais certaines choses te sont impossibles. J'ignore quoi, par contre.

Scath hocha la tête, fascinée. Le cours de Wakaba et Macao était vraiment passionnant.

\- Mais…, souffla-t-elle. Comment savoir ce que je peux faire ?

\- Laisse-toi guider par ton instinct, répondit Macao. Ta magie ne s'apprend pas, contrairement aux nôtres.

\- Je vais devoir improviser ?, fit Scath.

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un bel ensemble. Elle reprit :

\- Et… Pour ma puissance magique ? Elle est si faible…

\- Alors là…, fit Wakaba en haussant les épaules. Aucune idée, Scathine.

\- Scath !, cria la fée, agacée.

Macao balaya la conversation d'un geste, laissant Scath pensive. A les entendre, elle était plus forte qu'un mage lambda et possédait non pas une mais deux magies… Celle des ombres et celle des fées. Elle ne savait rien de cette dernière. Elle se promit d'aller questionner Makarov dès qu'elle le pourrait. Elle avait juste entendu qu'elle ne regroupait que trois sorts légendaires, assimilés à la guilde de Scath. Elle se demanda ce qu'il aurait pu advenir si un mage autre qu'appartenant à Fairy Tail l'aurait trouvé. Elle frémit à cette idée. Macao frappa dans ses mains, froissant la feuille de la quête.

\- Bref… Ta quête, poulette ! La voilà !

Scath ne prit même pas la peine de s'insurger quand il l'appela « poulette » et ne se contenta que de saisir le papier. Elle le déplia soigneusement et le parcourue des yeux. Il s'agissait d'une quête consistant à la capture d'un monstre. Les yeux de Scath s'écarquillèrent en découvrant la récompense. 70 000 Joyaux ! C'était le prix d'un loyer dans un appartement ! Elle déglutit :

\- Ma quête ? Mais… Elle doit être super dure pour une telle récompense…

\- Mais nan !, s'écria Wakaba. C'est juste de la capture de monstre ! De toute manière, on vient avec toi pour cette première mission. Mais nous n'agirons qu'en cas d'urgence. Et nous te laisserons la récompense… Macao et moi n'en avons pas besoin pour le moment.

\- Ce… C'est vrai ?!, cria-t-elle, émue. Merci beaucoup !

Elle sauta au cou de Macao et Wakaba, les embrassant sur les joues. Elle n'allait plus dépendre de personnes ! Oh, bien sûr, elle attendrait encore un peu dans sa chambre à Fairy Tail avant de partir pour vivre seule, toujours sur la tutelle de sa guilde mais dans son propre logis malgré tout ! Son enthousiasme fut pourtant rapidement soufflé :

\- Mais… Je ne suis pas entrainée… Ma puissance magique est faible et je ne suis _pas_ entrainée…, répéta-t-elle encore.

\- Pas meilleur entrainement que d'aller sur le terrain !, rétorquèrent Macao et Wakaba d'une même voix. Allez, en avant !

Et ils entrainèrent Scath par le bras hors de sa chambre, lui laissant à peine le temps de prendre la fiole verte et un petit sac en bandoulière.

C'est donc ainsi que Scath se retrouva dans un train en direction de Clover. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette ville auparavant. Macao et Wakaba lui expliquèrent qu'il s'agissait d'une ville entourée de forêt et séparée du reste de la région par un canyon. C'était dans cette ville que se tenait des réunions de Maitres de guilde de la région. Ils lui apprirent que des monstres de la forêt rôdaient de plus en plus près de la ville depuis quelques semaines. Lorsque les maitres de guilde n'étaient pas présents, dans Clover, la ville était faible. Elle ne comportait pas de Mages ou de Guildes pour la protéger. Alors, ces monstres étaient une vraie menace. Et c'était Scath qui avait pour mission de s'en débarrasser.

Elle sentait des gouttes de peur s'immiscer en elle à chaque nouveau kilomètre passé. Elle allait affronter des monstres… ? Avec sa magie scellée ? C'était impossible ! Elle sentit la fiole verte dans son sac. Devait-elle la boire maintenant ? Les avertissements de Polyussica lui revinrent. Elle devait essayer de les libérer naturellement. Macao et Wakaba l'avaient laissé seule un moment et Scath en profita. Elle s'assit en tailleur et inspira profondément. Elle ferma les paupières et se plongea au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle sentait encore la boule de magie. Etait-ce cette sphère qui emprisonnait sa magie ? Scath ignorait comment la briser désormais. L'adrénaline l'avait fait, une fois, mais la fée se trouvait maintenant totalement démunie. Avec un soupir, elle rompit sa concentration alors que le train s'arrêtait à son terminus, la ville de Clover.

Elle rejoignit Macao et Wakaba et ils arrivèrent sur le quai de la gare. Les deux adultes lui expliquèrent qu'ils devaient aller voir la maire de la ville car c'était elle qui avait envoyé la quête à la guilde et qui leur donnerait la récompense. Les trois Mages de Fairy Tail se rendirent donc dans le bâtiment administratif de Clover, où ils rencontrèrent une femme à l'air pète-sec qui leur apprit qu'un cerbère avait été vu dans les environs, à l'orée de la forêt sud de la ville.

Ceci fait, les membres de Fairy Tail se dirigèrent vers la forêt d'un pas décidé pour les deux hommes et un plutôt hésitant pour Scath. Quand ils se plongèrent dans la forêt, Wakaba et Macao firent passer la petite devant eux. Elle bafouilla quelques propos inaudibles alors que Wakaba lançait sa fumée à la recherche du monstre, pour l'attirer ici. Scath assura que c'était vraiment superflu mais les deux adultes n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Des grognements montèrent de la forêt alors que Scath se figeait, terrorisée. Elle n'allait jamais y arriver… La fumée de Wakaba regagna sa cigarette et les deux hommes s'écartèrent.

\- On sera tout près, Scathine ! Ne panique pas, hein !

\- M… Mais… Ma… Wakab…

Elle s'interrompit alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans l'ombre et que, derrière elle, un gigantesque chien à trois têtes débarquait en reniflant et en grondant. Les crocs de la bête luisaient et de la bave coulait de ses babines en abondance. Scath sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il devait faire deux mètres de haut ! Les mains tremblantes, elle les leva et invoqua sa magie. Elle ne sentit que la boule dans ses entrailles la narguer. Elle retint un juron et, en fixant toujours la bête des yeux, elle plongea sa main dans son sac. Le chien ne bougeait pas, ne faisait que grogner. Elle déboucha d'une main la fiole verte et la porta à ses lèvres. Le liquide était épais et acide. Elle l'avala péniblement et, immédiatement, elle tomba à genoux.

Elle sentait fatiguée mais pas autant qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Elle sentait la boule de magie se percer et disparaitre, répandant son contenu, magie qui se déversa avec force dans ses veines. Elle sentait sa puissance magique plus vigoureuse également. Avait-elle été scellée elle aussi ? Scath sentait que la potion avait puisé dans sa magie mais elle sentait aussi qu'elle était encore en état de se battre. Les yeux du cerbère luirent et il cracha dans sa direction une gerbe d'acide. Du bout de l'ongle, elle ouvrit une brèche vers le monde des ombres qui avala l'attaque. Elle la referma presque immédiatement, ne voulant risquer de dilapider toute sa magie. Le chien aboya et bondit sur elle. La fée roula au sol et esquiva les griffes acérées qui fondaient sur elle. Une fois de nouveau sur ses pieds, elle bondit et ses ailes se déployèrent. L'adrénaline venait de gicler dans ses veines et elle avait agi sous pulsion. Le cerbère gronda en la voyant le narguer presque, au-dessus du sol. Il donna un violent coup de patte sur elle mais, heureusement, elle ne fut heurtée que par ses coussinets. Elle valsa sur le côté, un peu étourdie. Scath secoua la tête, pour se remettre d'aplomb. Elle leva ses mains. l'adrénaline, encore. Elle faisait travailler son cerveau à toute vitesse. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait.

Un cercle magique, un peu plus grand que son tout premier, éclot dans ses mains et une lance en cristal sombre, violet et noir, jaillit en centre, volant vers le monstre. Elle transperça la patte de la créature. Le cercle magique drainait toujours ses forces et, pour s'économiser, elle le brisa. La bête gémissait, hurlait de douleur. Scath ne vit pas les regards admiratifs de ses comparses. Elle était puissante, c'était indéniable. Mais incapable de savoir quoi faire... La petite n'agissait que sous pulsion. Elle se posa. La lance était toujours fichée dans la chair mais, dès que la bête bougea trop fort, elle se brisa comme du verre. Scath déglutit. Le cristal était si fragile ! Elle recula. Une voix dans son crâne lui apprit qu'il s'agissait de cristal des ombres, une matière provenant du monde des ombres. Ces connaissances revenaient à Scath comme un vieux souvenir flou.

Le chien, rendu fou de rage, hurla de colère et fonça sur Scath, tous crocs dehors. Scath resta paralysée par la peur. Wakaba et Macao hurlèrent son nom et projetèrent leur magie. Mais, avant qu'elle n'agisse, des cristaux noirs avaient poussé du sol, sur un gigantesque cercle magique qui était apparu sans que Scath ne l'appelle. Il engloutit immédiatement énormément de sa magie, si bien qu'elle tomba au sol, abrutie. Elle zyeuta les cristaux, l'air absent. Le cerbère les avait heurtés de plein fouet. Il s'effondra, assommé, alors que les spaths se brisaient sous l'impact. La fumée de Wakaba créa une prison qui tint captif l'animal alors que Macao se précipitait vers Scath, qui restait immobile, encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, ce qui était un véritable exploit. Sur les genoux, il glissa au sol à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit faiblement :

\- T'as vu ça, Macao ? C'était génial…

Et elle s'effondra contre son bras, inconsciente. Alors qu'elle sombrait, elle entendit juste Macao crier son nom, paniqué, et elle vit les ombres l'engloutir.

_Scath volait. Elle ne sentait pas ses ailes battre mais elle volait dans les ombres. Le vent fouettait son visage avec violence. Elle sentait des molécules épaisses d'obscurité se coller à ses doigts, gluantes. Elles l'alourdirent et Scath se sentit basculer. Sa chute sembla sans fin. Elle n'arrivait pas à hurler, le vent coupant ses paroles, et le sol semblait inexistant. Elle essaya d'agripper des molécules mais elles ne firent qu'accélérer sa chute. Les ailes de Scath avaient disparu, ce qui la fit paniquer. Allait-elle s'écraser lamentablement au sol, elle, la Fée des Ombres ? Non ! Elle se le promit. Après tout, elle était la reine l'obscurité, la maitresse de la pénombre ! Cette manière de raisonner l'alarma. Depuis quand était-elle aussi prétentieuse ? Elle se voyait, tournoyant autour d'elle, sous son corps de fée. La créature ne lui accordait pas le moindre regard. Scath se sentait fiévreuse, brûlante malgré la morsure du vent froid. Brusquement, un miroir gigantesque apparu sous elle, sur lequel elle se posa toute en douceur. Soudain, son corps de fée la frappa dans le dos, dans la colonne vertébrale, la faisant crier, tandis qu'elle se fondait en elle._

_Le reflet se fripa comme la surface d'un lac calme qu'on avait troublé en lançant un caillou. Le reflet de Scath n'était pas le sien. Elle était adulte dans ce rêve. Mais pas humaine, ni fée. Les avant-bras de la jeune femme du reflet étaient noirs d'obsidienne et ses doigts des longues griffes. Les yeux de Scath étaient en amande, elle qui les avait ronds comme des billes, et la pupille était fendue, comme celles des chats. Elle ne possédait plus de dents mais des crocs énormes. Ses oreilles s'étaient allongées, étaient pointues. Une queue de fée avait rejoint son corps et ses ailes de libellule avaient l'air plus… Agressive, bien que rien dans leur apparence n'avait changé. Les cheveux noirs et parme avaient poussé, si bien qu'ils arrivaient au milieu du dos de la créature du reflet._

_Scath se pencha sur son reflet, intriguée, alors que le miroir cédait sous elle, et qu'elle tombait de nouveau, accompagnée par des morceaux de verre comme des diamants. Scath chutait, chutait… Ses cheveux courts fouettaient son visage. Elle distingua le sol, finalement. Elle allait plus vite que jamais. Elle heurta le sol comme une pierre, alors qu'elle émergeait de l'inconscience._

Scath se réveilla en sueur, effrayée, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de son rêve mais savait qu'elle était tombée sans s'arrêter. Elle essuya son front humide et observa les lieux alentours. Elle était allongée sur un sofa confortable, dans une pièce richement décorée. Elle la reconnu péniblement. Il s'agissait du bureau de la maire de Clover. Elle se redressa, la tête lourde, la respiration profonde. Elle entendit un soupir soulagé.

\- Ah, Scath ! Tu as déjà récupérée ?

\- Pas encore, sans doute. Elle doit à peine avoir la moitié de sa puissance magique, rétorqua une voix féminine et sèche, celle de la maire de Clover.

Scath posa une main sur son crâne. Wakaba s'assit près d'elle. Ils se sourirent gentiment. Tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs, il lui dit :

\- Tu t'es épuisée en invoquant le dernier cercle. Franchement…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne, idiote ?, sermonna gentiment Macao.

\- Tu veux que le maitre nous étripe alors qu'on te rendra comme une loque ?!

Elle eut un rire léger, comme un carillon. Elle cacha sa bouche derrière ses longs doigts. Elle attendit que son rire soit mort pour dire :

\- Je suis désolée les garçons mais… Je ne l'ai pas appelé.

\- De la magie sauvage, encore ?, fit la maire que Scath avait juste entendu, pas encore vu.

\- Madame la Maire ?, fit-elle. De la magie sauvage ?

Elle hocha la tête. Ses cheveux gris d'argent étaient tirés en arrière en un chignon strict. C'était une petite femme replète cachée derrière des lunettes fines. Enroulée dans une cape en tweed vert, elle possédait malgré tout un air menaçant. Elle lui fit penser à Polyussica.

\- Tu ne la maitrises pas encore totalement. Elle est sauvage, dit la maire comme une évidence.

Scath hocha la tête. Oui, c'était logique. La gamine se sentit stupide sur le coup. Macao se racla la gorge, éclaircissant sa voix.

\- Enfin… Maintenant que tu es réveillée, nous pouvons y aller. Nous préférions rester ici, le temps que tu émerges.

\- Au fait, Scathine, voilà ta récompense. 70 000 Joyaux, tout rond !

Wakaba lui lança sur les genoux une petite liasse de billets que Scath contempla, admirative. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Sa première paie… Elle était une vraie Mage, qui travaillait ! Quelle émotion ! Elle sourit et remercia timidement la maire de Clover et Macao, Wakaba et elle quittèrent le bâtiment, saluant une dernière fois la maire de la ville avant de marcher vers la gare. Encore un peu sonnée, Scath avançait en serrant le bras de Macao. Elle s'appuya fortement sur lui mais il ne bronchait pas. Elle n'était pas lourde du tout et il ne pliait pas sous son poids. D'ailleurs, le fait de la sentir si légère l'inquiéta. Le Mage aux flammes violettes se promit que, lorsqu'ils rentreraient à la guilde, il gaverait la fée jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose. Wakaba composta les billets pour eux tandis qu'ils grimpaient dans le train. Scath s'assit lourdement sur la banquette. Macao lui sourit :

\- C'était quand même très impressionnant Scath !

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta juste de lui accorder un sourire amical. Elle aussi trouvait ça impressionnant mais n'était pas satisfaite. En effet, la maire de Clover lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait fait que de la magie sauvage. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait agi, c'était ses pouvoirs eux-mêmes. A croire que c'était eux qui la dirigeaient ! Sa victoire… Elle ne la méritait pas… Scath attendit que Wakaba revienne et qu'il se plonge dans une conversation avec Macao pour se recroqueviller et poser sa tête sur la vitre en verre froid, pensive. Elle n'avait jamais agi de sang-froid avec sa magie. Ce n'était pas normal, elle en était sure. Elle observa ses doigts, un peu agacée. Mais elle avait fait un grand pas en avant. Elle avait jaillir ce cristal venant des ombres. Sa magie était-elle une magie de création, alors ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment, en réalité. En tout cas, désormais, elle pourrait essayer de modeler le cristal à sa guise, bien que la lance lui suffise amplement. Mais… Et quand elle avait ouvert la brèche du monde des Ombres ? Scath fronça les sourcils. Elle comprit tout doucement alors. Elle avait appelé une matière provenant du monde des Ombres. C'était une des possibilités dont lui avait parlé Macao ou Wakaba, elle ne savait plus. Depuis qu'elle possédait sa magie, elle n'avait utilisé que le monde des ombres, celui parallèle, et n'avait jamais interagi avec le monde réel. C'était ce qu'elle devait apprendre, alors.

\- Tu devrais dormir encore, Scathine, souffla Wakaba. Tu m'as l'air encore fatiguée. Tu es blême.

\- Je le suis tout le temps, répliqua gentiment Scath, dans un sourire dévoilant ses canines plus pointues que celles des humains normaux – séquelle de sa nature de fée.

\- Plus que « tout le temps », alors !, fit Macao. D'habitude, tu es pâle. Là, tu es exsangue.

\- Exsangue ?, répéta Scath.

Le sens de ce mot lui échappait.

\- Ouais… T'as plus de sang dans le corps, quoi…

Scath déglutit. C'était… Effrayant. Terrifiée à l'idée d'être exsangue, elle ferma les yeux en frictionnant ses joues avec ses doigts glacés. L'idée lui donna un haut-le-cœur, dégoûtée. Encore épuisée par sa magie sauvage, elle s'accorda une petite sieste, le temps de rejoindre Magnolia.

**Tintintin ! Alors oui, Scath est encore... Euh... Assez nulle avec ses pouvoirs... ^^ Mais ça va s'améliorer (en même temps, est-ce que ça peut être pire ? ;P) ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, c'est gratuit ! ;P A bientôt, la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Interruption

**Hey ! Come vai ? ^^ **

**Je suis ravie de vous retrouver ce Samedi pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira... ! ^^ **

**Sinon, pour donner deux/trois infos, ma fiction est actuellement au chapitre 37. "Tu as des réserves, Red", me direz-vous... Oui, mais j'ai assez peu de temps pour écrire en ce moment... En effet, je suis pour l'instant noyée dans mes révisions pour l'oral du Bac Blanc de français et... J'ai envie de mourir... Enfin, ça, passe encore ! Il faudra que je rattrape, durant les vacances, le retard que j'ai pris durant ce laps de temps là... Enfin bref, voilà, je coupe net ce petit point ennuyeux pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

**Au fait, ma fiction a dépassé les 259 lectures ! o/ Alors, ouais, c'est assez dérisoire contrairement à d'autres fanfictions mais... Ouah, quand j'ai vu ça, j'étais super contente ! Ca ne veut rien dire, vraiment, n'indique rien sur la qualité de ma fiction et sur vos impressions, mais bon... ^^ **

**Je voulais aussi remercier ceux qui suivent ma fiction - soit noiredegeais, Ze91, Buttercup-61 et Matirudo-san (que je remercie aussi pour ses reviews ! :3). En parlant de review, merci aussi à Neiflheim ! Et, enfin, je veux remercier ceux qui ont ajouté ma fiction à leur favori - Neiflheim, Matirudo-san et Melusine78 ! Je sais, ça fait beaucoup de remerciements d'un coup ma je me suis rendu compte que ça faisait vraiment ingrat de ne rien dire... Merci à tous, vous qui laissez des reviews, les lecteurs anonymes et autres ! T.T **

**(En vérité, ces remerciements peuvent paraitre barbants mais je les ai écrit en écoutant Changes de Butterfly Boucher &amp; David Bowie (Oui... C'est une musique de Shrek 2... Les musiques de ce film sont une tuerie !) et cela donne vraiment une ambiance géniale ! ;P)**

**Encore le petit disclaimer habituel : Fairy Tail n'est pas à moi... T.T Et je suis la propriétaire (ça fait peur dit comme ça...) de Scath et... Et de tous les autres trucs qui n'appartiennent pas à Mashima, na !**

**Bon allez, cette fois, c'est bien fini... ! Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! On se retrouve en bas ! ;P**

**_Chapitre III_**

_Interruption _

Le train freina brutalement, dans un crissement sinistre. Le wagon fut soudainement secoué. Scath, qui était allongée sur une banquette, roula au sol, se réveillant dans un sursaut. Les paumes collées contre le sol, elle se releva, tous les sens en alerte malgré le fait qu'elle vienne de s'éveiller. Wakaba et Macao avaient ouvert la porte du wagon et observaient avec méfiance le couloir. Prestement, Scath se redressa et sentit la nervosité picoter sa nuque. Macao ne lui sourit pas quand il la vit s'approcher, en effet, il restait sur le qui-vive. Elle murmura :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Wakaba dans un chuchotement.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ?, continua-t-elle.

\- A un ou deux kilomètres d'Oshibana, peut-être ?, fit Macao, la magie sur les ongles.

Scath fronça les sourcils, interloquée. Oshibana ? C'était très proche de Clover ! Ils devaient n'avoir roulés qu'une heure… Pourquoi le train s'était-il arrêté si abruptement et si loin de la gare d'Oshibana ? D'autres passagers avaient passé la tête hors de leur wagon et Scath vit un homme d'âge mur, musculeux et l'air furieux passer devant eux, vociférant des insultes envers le conducteur. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'au bout du wagon mais, avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, la porte venant au wagon suivant s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme, peut-être d'une vingtaine d'années, sourit gentiment à l'autre homme furieux devant lui. Il lui intima gentiment de se calmer, toujours souriant. Scath, en le voyant, sentit son cœur s'affoler. Il n'avait pas l'air sincèrement aimable et Wakaba et Macao pensaient pareil. L'homme en face de lui cria :

\- Que ce passe-t-il dans ce maudit train ?! Hein ?! Poussez-vous, je vais aller dire ma façon de penser au…

L'homme en face de lui perdit son sourire temporairement et posa sa main sur le cœur de l'homme en face de lui. Un cercle d'invocation fleurit sur la poitrine de l'homme, sous la main du jeune individu. Il sourit de nouveau, comme un dément cette fois-ci. Scath plissa les yeux, inquiète. Soudain, l'homme le plus âgé fut envoyé valser à l'autre bout du wagon dans un grand cri avant de retomber inconscient. Macao marmonna :

\- Un Mage… Il utilise des ondes pour se battre.

\- Il peut annuler des sorts, avec ça, gronda Wakaba.

Scath resta pantoise. Annuler des sorts ? Cette magie-là ? Elle observa le mage qui progressait d'une démarche légère. Ca faisait de lui une sorte d'Anti-Mage, alors ? Wakaba lui saisit l'épaule.

\- Tu as récupéré toute sa puissance ?

\- O… Oui ! Je… Je crois, en tout cas.

\- Bon… On fera avec alors. Ecoute… On va essayer de s'occuper de lui.

\- Moi aussi ?, demanda-t-elle, chargeant déjà sa magie à ses points.

\- Non. Toi, tu vas escorter les personnes de ce wagon vers Oshibana, en lieu sûr.

Scath fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce wagon ? Et ceux des autres ?

\- Occupe-toi déjà de celui-là ! Nous évacuerons le reste du train. Une fois à Oshibana, ne revient pas ici. C'est trop risqué. Tu serais une responsabilité en plus.

\- Mais… Je peux prendre soin de moi ! Laissez-moi rester !

\- Ta magie sauvage te rend instable ! Tu ne peux pas, pas contre un Mage hostile. Rejoins Oshibana et, si tu peux, Magnolia. On se retrouve là-bas ? D'accord ?

\- Je… Je serais seule ?, bredouilla-t-elle. Je… Je ne veux pas !

\- Ca va aller, Scathine. Ne fais pas l'enfant !, s'écria Macao. J'ai confiance, tu vas rejoindre Magnolia sans encombre, je te le promets.

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle, encore enfant malgré les dires de Macao, on allait la laisser seule ? Soudain, la compréhension la frappa sauvagement. Macao et Wakaba ne la traitaient désormais plus comme une enfant mais comme un Mage ! La situation l'exigeait… Cela lui réchauffa le cœur malgré tout. Elle ne les décevrait pas ! Macao claqua des doigts alors que les flammes violettes englobaient ses mains.

\- Allons-y… Je vais faire un trou dans le wagon pour que vous puissiez sortir. Protège les non mages jusqu'à Oshibana, comprit ?

\- Oui !

Elle retira sa veste qu'elle rangea dans son sac avant de déplier ses ailes. Ses mains luisaient déjà, gorgées de magie. Une boule de feu violet gigantesque vit exploser un morceau de leur wagon, laissant l'aie s'engouffrer. Les deux Mages ouvrirent la porte en grand et toisèrent le troisième. Scath volait au-dessus d'eux et cria aux citadins lambda :

\- Par ici ! Il y a une sortie, ici !

Tous se précipitèrent vers leur wagon, tandis que la fée les supervisait en voletant au-dessus de la petite foule. Elle fila chercher l'homme frappé de plein fouet par la magie des ondes et l'escorta péniblement vers la sortie du wagon. Le Mage des Ondes gronda :

\- Petite peste…

Il tendit la main vers elle et Scath vit une onde compacte filer vers elle. Elle ouvrit les paumes et un épais cristal noir en jaillit, parant l'attaque. Après que l'onde s'y soit écrasée, le spath explosa en plusieurs petits éclats. La fée leva la main et les ombres alentours se concentrèrent dans sa paume avant de filer pour heurter le front du mage qui s'effondra, inconscient. La petite resta dubitative devant ce pouvoir inédit. C'était nouveau, ça… Scath chassa la cercle magique et attendit que tous soit sortis pour les suivre, tandis que Macao et Wakaba se précipitaient chercher les autres mages hostiles. Une fois dehors, elle s'éleva pour évaluer la distance entre le groupe et Oshibana. Un kilomètre, Macao avait raison. Elle pressait les passagers du train d'avancer, inquiète et bafouillante, suivant la voie pour gagner la ville. Ils protestèrent, refusant d'écouter un enfant, aussi Mage soit-il, mais quand, en entendant le bruit des explosions de magie dans leur dos, ils se mirent en marche, l'inquiétude dans les boyaux, comme l'avait Scath.

Elle avait plié ses ailes sans les faire réintégrer son dos. Elle fermait la marche, progressant lentement. Une lueur sombre illuminait toujours ses mains. La fée se sentait mal de laisser ses compagnons derrière elle. Ils ignoraient combien de mages hostiles avaient attaqués le train, ni leurs pouvoirs. Devait-elle faire demi-tour ? Elle se morigéna sévèrement. Non, son devoir était ici. Elle avait la responsabilité de tous ses humains sans magie ici. Après tout, Wakaba et Macao étaient de grands mages et peut-être que des mages alliés se trouvaient dans le train ! Elle jeta un regard derrière elle, méfiante. Elle espérait que Macao et Wakaba arrivaient à garder la situation sous leur contrôle. Scath se figea en distinguant une silhouette suivre le groupe, sombre et inquiétante. Elle voyait pourtant deux points de lumière doré luirent. Un mage ! Il avait réussi à sortir du train ! Scath intima aux passagers en fin de peloton, proche d'elle, de rattraper les autres alors qu'elle faisait face à la personne qui s'avançait. Parmi eux, l'homme qui avait été attaqué par les ondes resta immobile avant de progresser, silencieux, résigné. Scath serra les dents alors que plus qu'un mètre la séparait du Mage. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Ses cheveux blonds coulaient sur ses épaules impeccablement, ses lèvres rouges s'étiraient en un sourire inquiétant et ses yeux noirs charbonneux fixaient Scath avec insistance.

La fée la vit s'arrêter devant elle, une main sur la hanche. Elle sourit :

\- Alors c'est toi qui as défait Adalric ? Eh bien… Une petite fille… C'est bien pitoyable ! Je suis déçue…

Elle soupira doucement avant de porter son regard sur le bras gauche de Scath. Elle découvrit le symbole de Fairy Tail sur sa peau et rit doucement :

\- Une Mage de Fairy Tail ? Hahaha ! Cette guilde recrute des mômes ? Elle qui est déjà une guilde merdique, elle est sur un encore plus mauvais chemin ! Lamentable ! Hahaha !

\- Ne me sous-estime pas !, bégaya Scath, intimidée par les allures de bimbo de la femme en face d'elle. Et… Et… Ne parle pas ainsi de ma guilde !

\- Haha ! La petite rose à des épines alors ? Des épines de verre, oui… Enfin… Allons-y ! Je dois venger cet incapable d'Adalric.

Elle fit apparaitre dans sa main une baguette lumineuse et elle s'écria :

\- Moi, Hildegarde, de la guilde Holy Hydra, je vais t'arracher les ailes, petite fée ! Tu vas gouter à ma magie orageuse !

\- Je… Je t'attends !

Scath serra les poings alors que les ombres affluaient à ses mains. Elle espérait qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas mal… Les yeux brillants, Hildegarde leva sa baguette et marmonna quelques incantations. Scath s'écria :

\- Sphère d'ombre !

La même sphère compacte apparue plutôt revint à la main de Scath. La fée la projeta de toute sa forme vers la femme devant elle. Celle-ci éclata de rire et l'évita en bondissant agilement sur le côté. Elle sourit :

\- Une magie des ombres ? Hahaha ! Intéressant ! A mon tour !

Elle leva sa baguette et Scath fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait la pression autour d'elle se modifier. Des nuages jaillissaient de la baguette d'Hildegarde abondamment. Scath resta méfiante, sentant déjà sa magie lui chatouiller les doigts. Soudain, rapidement, un vortex naquit depuis le nuage, emprisonnant Scath. Elle poussa un cri de douleur en sentant les vents violents la frapper. Il se mit même à pleuvoir autour d'elle, la trempant. Elle sentait ses vêtements fouetter son corps sans avoir l'occasion de se coller à sa peau à cause de l'eau et ses cheveux voler. La fée songea un instant ouvrir ses ailes pour s'envoler mais la puissance des vents l'en dissuada. Elle craignait que les membranes ne se déchirent de nouveau. La tornade se resserrait autour de la petite, la blessant plus encore. Elle gémit, tombant à genoux, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Hildegarde ricanait. Elle cria plus fort encore.

\- Thunderbolt !

Scath, fouettée par la tornade, était incapable. Elle entendit le tonnerre gronder autour d'elle et, les bras devant le visage pour se protéger, elle leva les yeux plissés, effrayée. Elle vit un nuage d'orage au-dessus d'elle, chargé en électricité. La foudre allait s'abattre sur elle ! Soudain, les vents de la tornade s'inversèrent et, au lieu de la clouer au sol, ils l'élevèrent tout en la maintenant prisonnière. La gronda au-dessus d'elle et, d'un coup, s'abattit sur son corps en suspension. Spath poussa un hurlement à en réveiller les morts avant de s'effondrer dans les vents, de nouveau, la projetèrent au sol. Le rire d'Hildegarde lui faisait mal et tout son corps était engourdit par l'éclair. Spath était persuadée d'avoir été brûlée de l'intérieur. De nouveau, la foudre menaça au dessus d'elle. La fée garda une main sur son visage et leva l'autre, appelant :

\- Cristal d'ombre !

Des cristaux courbes poussèrent autour de Scath, la protégeant. Elle sentit les vents diminuer autour d'elle et elle soupira, soulagée. Profitant de l'accalmie, elle se releva, découvrant ses bras tout égratignés par les vents. Scath tenait à peine debout, sur ses jambes tremblantes. Une entaille, plus épaisse que les autres, s'était ouverte sous son bras et elle vit du sang, qui était devenu rouge depuis qu'elle possédait de l'ADN humain en elle, par un étrange processus, ainsi que de la gelée noire essayer d'en sortir. Elle eut envie de vomir. Scath entendit un éclair frapper sa protection et, sous l'impact, les spaths explosèrent en poussière noire. La tornade ainsi que le nuage d'orage avait disparu. Hildegarde, elle, restait figée, apparemment agacée. Scath, essayant de se tenir debout sans faiblir, la fixant droit dans les yeux. _Je suis Mage d'une guilde… Je ne courberai pas la tête… Pas encore…_ Hildergarde gronda :

\- Tu as pu trouver parade à mon attaque Thunderbolt ?

\- Et je… Je… Je ne te laisserai pas la retenter !, répliqua Scath, la voix chevrotante.

Elle leva ses deux mains et les ombres naquirent sur les paumes de Scath. Elles tournoyèrent rapidement, bouillonnantes, avant de filer sur Hildegarde, en une sphère compacte. Elle la heurta dans le ventre, la pliant en deux. Pourtant, la Mage climatique resta debout, bien campée sur ses pieds. Elle ricana :

\- Sale petite peste… Je vais te dépecer, quand tu tomberas à genoux devant moi !

Scath écarquilla les yeux. Elle était encore debout, après s'être prit dans le ventre une boule dure comme du marbre ? La puissance de Scath s'était déjà évanouie. Apparemment, elle ne s'était pas encore rétablie, durant le trajet en train, elle avait mentit à Macao et Wakaba. La fée, la main plaqué contre son entaille au bras, les membres endoloris, expira lentement, le souffle court. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit sec et Hildegarde se figea. Assommée, les yeux révulsés, elle s'effondra pitoyablement, face contre terre. Derrière elle, tenant un épais bout de bois, l'homme ayant été attaqué dans son wagon se tenait avec un regard de pur mépris. Scath sourit faiblement et se laissa tomber, à genoux. L'homme se précipita, inquiet :

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Je… Je… Je crois, bredouilla Scath.

Il passa le bras de Scath sur son épaule, profitant de sa petite taille. Il la releva doucement, avec précaution, s'assurant qu'elle n'allait plus s'effondrer. La tête dodelinant sur sa poitrine, Scath tremblait et s'appuyait sur son sauveur, les yeux mi-clos. Ils progressèrent lentement, l'homme observant Scath du coin de l'œil, laissant la Mage assommée derrière eux. Scath murmura durant toute la durée du trajet des remerciements auxquels il ne répondit pas. Ils ne rattrapèrent pas le groupe de passagers escortés hors du train. Scath rageait silencieusement. Ses victoires n'étaient dues qu'à des coups de chance ! Tant qu'elle ne maitriserait pas son pouvoir, l'issue des combats seraient toujours incertains et elle s'épuiserait avec de la magie sauvage. Si l'homme n'avait pas été là… Elle n'osait imaginer ce qui aurait pu advenir.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la ville, quittant les rails. Scath bredouilla encore des remerciements et quitta l'homme, ce non-mage qui l'avait sauvé. Il la laissa s'éloigner, l'air sévère. Elle s'enfonça dans la ville. Les coudes et même tous les bras en sang, le corps en feu, elle ne se sentait pas capable de rentrer jusqu'à Magnolia ainsi. Elle s'assit sur les marches d'un bâtiment, observant ses multiples petites plaies saigner. Elle n'osa pas y toucher. Macao et Wakaba lui manquait déjà… Elle espérait qu'ils allaient bien… La fée resta une heure, peut-être deux assise ici, laissant les plaies se cicatriser, celle sous son bras lui faisant affreusement mal, une grimace sur les lèvres. Elle sursauta quand des pieds arrivèrent devant elle. Scath leva les yeux et découvrit un jeune garçon de son âge, l'air intrigué. Il avait des cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheveux et des yeux sombres. Il s'écria :

\- Salut ! Je m'appelle Kageyama !

\- Oh… Euh… Bonjour… Je… Mon nom est Scathach. Mais… Je préfère Scath.

\- Désolé de te déranger mais tu as la même aura que mon maitre.

\- Que… Pardon ?

Scath resta abasourdie. Que disait-il ? Elle ne le suivait pas, ce Kageyama…

\- Ok… Je te dois quelques explications ! Je suis le jeune disciple d'un vieux mage, hors d'Oshibana. Il s'agit d'un papy qui maitrise la magie des ombres. Un ancien mage de Blue Pegasus.

\- La magie des ombres ?, s'écria Scath, bondissant sur ses pieds. Vraiment ?

\- Yep ! Tu as donc la même aura ! Tu ne maitriserais pas la même magie ?

\- Euh… Je la connais mais ne la maitrise pas.

\- Ah ouais ? Ecoute, viens avec moi, je vais te le présenter.

Scath n'arrivait pas à croire la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Elle venait de rencontrer cet ''apprenti Mage'' qui lui proposait de rencontrer un maitre de la Magie des Ombres. C'était trop beau ! Elle espérait que ce ne soit pas un piège. Dans l'état dans lequel elle était, elle ne pourrait s'en sortir si facilement. Kageyama, la voyant bien mal en point, l'aida à progresser, gentiment. En chemin, alors qu'ils sortaient de la ville, Kageyama lui expliqua qu'il apprenait encore la magie mais ne la maniait pas. Son maitre maitrisait les ombres si bien, disait-il, qu'il pouvait en devenir une. Scath, hochant distraitement la tête, se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle en était constituée, d'ombres, ainsi que de sang qui la répugnait. Ils traversèrent un chemin de terre et, après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une bicoque étrange. La peinture rouge des murs s'écaillait, les tuiles peintes en bleus menaçaient de tomber sur la tête du premier venu et les volets jaunes claquaient à cause de coups de vent. Kageyama lui présenta pourtant la demeure avec une fierté mal dissimulée. Il s'écria :

\- Papy ! Viens voir ! J'ai trouvé l'aura bizarre que tu sentais en ville !

La porte de la maison resta close mais Scath vit distinctement une ombre filer sous elle, pour progresser au sol en serpentant. La fée déglutit brutalement alors que l'ombre élancée, au sol, tourbillonnait sur elle-même avant de s'élever hors du sol pour former une silhouette humaine. Finalement, les ombres disparurent pour laisser devant Scath un vieil homme, qui aurait pu être centenaire comme quinquagénaire. Ses yeux jaunes, comme ceux des faucons, toisaient la petite fée, intimidée par ce vieillard. Il était mince et alerte. Sa barbe en pointe était bien taillée. Il se pencha sur Scath, qui resta paralysée, et il renifla comme un chien. Il finit par lui emprisonner le poignet dans sa main osseuse avant de congédier Kageyama :

\- Va jouer ailleurs, toi. Et si tu m'appelle encore une fois « papy », je te promets que je t'arrache les yeux !

\- Oui mon oncle, souffla le garçon, visiblement pas impressionné pour un sou.

Il s'écarta, les mains dans les poches, adressant malgré tout un regard curieux à la fée et à son oncle. Avec force, il tira Scath vers la maison, la laissant totalement stupéfaite. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Ils entrèrent en trombe dans la maison et, impérieux, la fit s'assoir sur un fauteuil dont les ressorts firent mal au dos de Scath. La fée grimaçait de douleur, les dents serrées. Ses petites entailles s'étaient rouvertes. Elle le vit fourrager dans une armoire, jetant les produits dont il n'avait apparemment pas besoin, et qui rejoignait ceux déjà au sol. Il s'écria :

\- Eh bien ! Makarov les envoie de plus en plus jeunes !

\- Pardon ?, bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Makarov… Fairy Tail… ! Tu ne connais même pas le nom de ton maître, toi ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- S… Scath… Scathach.

\- En v'là un nom à coucher dehors.

Elle déglutit, effrayée. Il était bizarre, ce vieux… Elle regrettait Polyussica et sa misanthropie, qui était bien effrayante, avec son balai. Il se tourna vers elle, les bras pleins de bandages et de désinfectants. Patiemment, il nettoya les petites plaies sur les bras de Scath avant de les bander soigneusement, sous l'œil surpris de la gamine. Il la soignait ? Elle, une inconnue ? Alors qu'il enroulait des bandes de gazes blanches autour de son biceps droit, elle demanda :

\- K… Kageyama m'a dit que vous étiez un Maitre de la Magie des Ombres.

\- Tss… Ce gosse… Pour se vanter, il serait prêt à dire que je suis le roi de Fiore. Mais effectivement, je suis bien Mage des Ombres. Et, en sentant ton aura, je peux déduire que tu l'es aussi.

\- Euh… Non… Enfin, je ne suis pas un mage lambda. Oh… Merci pour le bandage !

\- Hum…

Il lui fit lever son bras, il découvrit une entaille plus profonde que les autres où suintaient du liquide noir et argenté. Alors qu'il allait l'effleurer, curieux, Scath recula. Elle bredouille quelque chose. Il s'écarta, rangeant en vrac les compresses et autres désinfectants. Il lui fit ensuite boire une potion qui lui guérit ses brûlures internes, après que Scath lui eut dit qu'elle avait été frappée par la foudre, afin d'aiguiller la guérison. Une fois ceci fait, il se tourna, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et demanda :

\- Pas un mage lambda, hein ? T'es pas trop prétentieuse, toi ? Haha !

Il avait éclaté d'un rire caverneux, grave. Sa gorge devait en vibrer tellement fort… Scath serra les dents et bondit sur ses pieds, agacée par ce vieux. Elle déplia ses ailes ce qui fit taire le vieux, qui resta ahuri. Il en tomba à genoux. Ses yeux semblaient terrifiants, fous.

\- Une fée… Une fée… Tu as de l'ADN humain ? Comment as-tu pu ?

\- J'ai été découverte par ma guilde, Fairy Tail. L'un des mages m'a touché sans protection et… Voilà…

\- Mon dieu… Une fée… J'ai passé ma vie à essayer d'en trouver une et voilà que vient à moi une fée… Des ombres !

Les ailes de Scath réintégrèrent sa peau délicatement alors qu'elle prenait la parole et que le vieux se relevait, toujours ébahi. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans son regard. Une folie passionnée.

\- Je… Je maîtrise mal ma magie…

\- Explique-moi, je t'aiderai.

Le changement d'attitude étonna Scath. Il désirait tant que cela rencontrer une fée ? Eh bien... Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils mais expliqua tout de même :

\- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ma magie.

\- Ah ! Elle est sauvage ?

\- O… Oui.

Il se posa dans un fauteuil, imité par Scath. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Finalement, le vieil homme demanda :

\- Tu as déjà pu découvrir quelque chose ?

\- Hum… Je peux ouvrir des portails vers le monde des ombres, faire pousser des cristaux qui viennent de cet endroit et les modeler – plus ou moins – et concentrer des ombres sur ma paume pour les projeter. Et… Je… Je suis constituée d'ombres.

\- Haha ! Ca explique le fait que ton sang était noir ! C'était des ombres qui essayaient de sortir par la plaie !

Scath se garda bien de lui dire que son sang était en réalité rouge, et non noir. Il avait déjà dû le remarquer de toute manière mais ne disait pourtant rien pour se corriger. Le vieil homme murmura un « Merveilleux » avant de secouer la tête pour se concentrer. Il s'écria :

\- C'est déjà pas mal, pour quelque chose apprit avec de la magie sauvage ! M'enfin… Ça reste instable tout ton bordel, là… Je ne connais qu'une magie d'humain, je ne connaissais pas les cristaux ni le monde des Ombres avant. Je ne peux t'apprendre qu'à manipuler que les ombres de ce monde ci.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup, affirma-t-elle. Mais… Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… Je devrais regagner ma guilde le plus vite possible.

\- Bien… Alors, demain soir, tu connaitras mes techniques. Elles sont peu nombreuses, le temps les a effacés, mais… C'est déjà mieux que rien ! Moi, Dakuinku, je vais t'enseigner, Scathach, ce que la vie m'a montré de la magie des ombres !

\- Merci… Merci beaucoup…

\- Bien ! Alors, pas de temps à perdre ! Viens, gamine !

Il lui saisit de nouveau le poignet et la tira vers la porte de derrière la maison, les conduisant dans un grand champ de blé dorée. Kageyama, les yeux écarquillés, les vit dévaler le jardin, Scath titubant derrière son oncle. Dakuinku, un sourire lui allant jusqu'aux oreilles, lui dit avec une impatience d'enfant :

\- Eh bien ! Puisque le temps nous manque, commençons déjà maintenant ! Je te montre les bases, ensuite, tu te démerderas seule. J'suis pas ton père non plus.

Scath hocha la tête, souriante elle aussi. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, que le déclin du soleil marquait déjà. Elle espérait que, à Fairy Tail, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour elle. Scath était sûre que Wakaba et Macao lui faisaient confiance, qu'ils savaient au fond d'eux qu'elle allait bien. Elle murmura, trop bas pour que Dakuinku entende :

\- Je vais bientôt revenir.

Mais d'abord, elle allait devenir plus forte, encore plus forte. Ainsi, elle porterait avec fierté le symbole de Fairy Tail et serait plus digne encore de marcher au côté des mages de sa guilde, sa famille.

Dakuinku se trouvait dans sa demeure, un sourire terrifiant sur les lèvres. Ses yeux observaient Kageyama et la fée qui jouaient dans le jardin. Avant de commencer l'entrainement, il avait une communication à passer. Son regard se perdait dans la contemplation de Scathach. Après toutes ces années de quêtes... Une fée venait enfin s'offrir à lui ! Il tenait dans sa main une Lacrima qui brillait doucement. Dakuinku contacta son Maitre. La connexion s'établit mais aucun visage n'apparut dans la sphère de cristal limpide. Une voix de jeune homme, suave, monta :

\- Oui, Dakuinku ?

\- Maitre... Jamais vous ne croirez à ce que je vais vous dire... J'en ai trouvé une... !

\- Comment ?!

La voix de l'interlocuteur de Dakuinku était légèrement montée dans les aigus et tremblait d'excitation. Le mage des Ombres aussi frissonnait de joie. Bientôt, bientôt ! Le vieil homme reprit :

\- Malheureusement, elle est très jeune et souillée par les hommes.

\- Peu m'importe, coupa sévèrement le plus jeune. Je la veux, les écrits ne précisent pas qu'elle doit être pure pour le rituel !

\- Bien sur, Maitre. Je vais l'entrainer mais elle ne peut rester ici que deux jours avant de rejoindre sa guilde. Elle est l'enfant de Makarov Drear.

\- Fairy Tail ? Comme c'est approprié, gloussa le Maitre inconnu.

Dakuinku regarda Scath avant que son jeune Maitre lui prenne la parole. Sous les yeux émerveillés de Kageyama, elle se tuait à la tache pour essayer de faire pousser un cristal d'ombre et lui donner une forme définie.

\- Combien de temps peux-tu la garder auprès de toi ?

\- Elle sera partie demain soir, avoua le plus vieux. Je pourrai essayer de la retenir un peu mais...

\- Non. Non, laisse-là partir. Il me manque encore quelques informations pour le rituel de résurrection. Belknap doit me rapporter quelques informations complémentaires. Je la récupérerai le moment venu. Ne perds pas de temps, commence déjà l'entrainement !

\- Bien sur.

Le Maitre coupa la communication alors que Dakuinku souriait. Plus jeune, il avait été un Mage prodige de Blue Pegasus mais, désormais, il était membre d'une guilde bien plus noble. Le vieil homme rangea sa Lacrima dans un tiroir et sa manche se retroussa légèrement pour dévoiler un tatouage en forme d'oeil rouge.

**Eh voilà, la fin de ce 3ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'espère aussi que Dakuinku vous a plu... Pour autant qu'un type étrange comme lui puisse plaire. De quelle guilde fait-il partie, qui est son mystérieux interlocuteur ?! Vous le saurez... Bah déjà, pas tout de suite ! ;P C'est le second OC qui intervient et ce n'est pas le dernier ! ^^ **

**Je répète mais c'est important : n'oubliez pas de laissez une review, c'est comme un salaire pour moi. Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir d'avoir vos retours - si, si, je vous jure, ça me colle un grand sourire béat sur les lèvres ! - et ne lésinez pas sur les critiques - positives comme négatives - car c'est uniquement ça que je pourrai modifier la fanfiction pour l'améliorer ! ^^**

**En parlant de ça, merci à Neiflheim pour sa review magique ! ;P **

**Bien, je pense que tout est dit... Alors merci encore de vos lectures (259 !) et je vous retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite de Scath !**

**(*^-')/~ Bye-Bye !**


	5. Progression

**Bonjour, bonjour ! **

**Euh... Oui, oui, j'ai du retard... Mais, à ma décharge, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, hier, le site souffrait d'un problème au niveau de son serveur qui empêchait de se connecter. J'ai remarqué qu'aucune fanfiction n'était postée, donc j'ai été rassurée ! ;P**

**Sinon, vous allez bien ? ^^ Enfin les vacances ! J'en ai fini avec ce fichu oral de français de Bac blanc (maudit sois-tu, Apollinaire, et ton poème Automne Malade !) même si, à la rentrée, je vais ****affronter l'écrit... Pourquoi suis-je partit en L ?! ;)**

**Enfin... Assez blablaté ! Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos reviews ! Je suis toujours très heureuse en voyant que vous prenez un peu de votre temps pour laisser une critique - positive comme négative - qui permettent à l'auteur de grandir un peu, de corriger des trucs pour améliorer son histoire. **

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, axé sur l'apprentissage de Scath... C'est un chapitre un peu vide mais c'est nécessaire pour que Scath progresse... ^^**

**Allez, bonne lecture ! On se voit en bas ! ;P**

**_Chapitre IV_**

_Progression_

C'est donc ainsi que Scath se retrouva dans la bicoque aux multiples couleurs, au côté de Dakuinku. Quand elle l'avait vu utiliser sa magie, pour devenir une ombre, elle avait senti sa magie émaner de lui. Mais, désormais, alors que son pouvoir illuminait ses mains, Scath mesure l'étendue de sa puissance. Il n'était pas aussi fort que Makarov, bien loin même, mais elle le sentait plus puissant que certains mages. Ses paumes luisaient du même éclat qui illuminait Scath, lorsqu'elle appelait sa magie. Ils s'étaient rendu près d'un grand arbre et Kageyama, le novice, les suivait silencieusement. Dakuinku fit craquer ses doigts, ce qui fit frémir Scath. Il déclara :

\- Alors… Le B. de la magie des ombres, ce sont les interactions entre les ombres portées.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La ferme et regarde. J't'explique après.

Dakuinku étendit ses mains et son ombre portée s'avança. Dakuinku ouvrit les doigts de sa main et sa silhouette sombre, calquant ses mouvements, l'imita. Scath vit alors la main de l'ombre de Dakuinku se saisir de celle d'une poignée d'herbes et il l'arracha. Stupéfaite, Scath vit les brins verts s'arracher également et léviter. Dakuinku, un léger rictus sur les lèvres, prit la parole :

\- Comme nous avons de l'influence sur les ombres, les ombres ont de l'influence sur nous. Avec de l'entrainement et de la concentration, tu peux ressentir les ombres aux bouts de tes doigts, dès que ta propre ombre les touchent. M'enfin… C'qu'un truc de novice ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors, le truc d'initié ?, demanda Scath, impressionnée malgré le fait que Dakuinku ait dit avoir fait quelque chose de bateau.

Le Mage des Ombres inspira légèrement et, quand sa magie fit effet, Scath poussa un petit cri de surprise. L'ombre de Dakuinku s'était détaché de son corps ! Scath était fascinée. L'ombre agissait sans que Dakuinku ne fasse le moindre geste. Quoique… En réalité, il bougeait, mais l'ombre ne le suivait plus. Il expliqua :

\- C'est de l'interaction d'ombre, donc. Ça ne marche que dans un très petit rayon d'action. Ne vas pas croire que, via ton ombre, tu peux bouger des rochers ou des trucs comme ça. Ton ombre peut faire ce que ton corps peut faire. Tu ne peux pas non plus modifier l'ombre de quelque chose pour lui donner la forme souhaitée. J'ai essayé de faire ça, plus jeune. Ce fut un échec cuisant…

-Compris !, fit-elle. Est-ce que mon ombre peut interagir avec celles d'autres personnes ?

\- Bien sûr. Tiens, va dans à la lumière.

Scath obéit et se déplaça dans la lumière, elle qui était resté dans l'ombre. Elle vit l'ombre de Dakuinku se déplacer vers la sienne et, sans que le mage ne bouge, elle maitrisa Scath. Elle la fit tomber à genoux et lui maintint les mains dans le dos. La gamine resta stupéfaite. Dakuinku relâcha son étreinte alors qu'elle se redressait, encore étonnée. Là où l'ombre avait touché la sienne, sur sa peau, elle avait ressenti les doigts osseux de Dakuinku. Les ombres avaient bien un impact sur eux ! Elle demanda :

\- Vous n'avez pas bougé… Comment avez-vous fait ? L'ombre est-elle indépendante ?

\- Pour réussir à faire bouger son ombre sans se déplacer, les novices restent concentrés. Ensuite, avec de l'habitude, ressentir les ombres, déplacer la sienne peut se faire sans problème. C'est comme plier les doigts.

Scath hocha. Ce devait être aussi naturel pour lui qu'elle pour utiliser ses ailes. Dakuinku lui fit signe d'essayer. Scath tendit la main vers un nouveau brin d'herbes et attendit que son ombre effleure celle des plantes. Alors, décidée, elle referma la main et tira. Les brins d'herbe ne bougèrent pas d'un poil. Elle fronça les sourcils et Dakuinku s'écria, visiblement agacé par ce premier échec :

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Je ne t'ai même pas vu te concentrer ! Je t'ai dit que tu devais sentir les brins d'herbes sous tes doigts, comme tu as senti mon ombre maitriser la tienne !

Scath rougit. Effectivement, elle ne s'était pas concentrée du tout. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'appeler sa magie, elle qui se manifestait seule les trois quarts du temps. Elle bredouilla quelque chose avant repositionner son ombre vers celle de l'herbe. La fée se concentra, les sourcils froncés. Elle sursauta finalement en sentant quelques choses chatouiller sa paume. Ne voulant rompre sa concentration, elle se dépêcha de refermer la main et de tirer sur l'herbe. Les brins s'arrachèrent anarchiquement. Elle esquissa un minuscule sourire. Sourire qui fondit en voyant le visage de Dakuinku. Il ordonna :

\- Recommence.

Il fit recommencer l'exercice une dizaine, puis finalement une vingtaine de fois à Scath. A la fin, une petite parcelle du champ était tondue mais, désormais, Scath ressentait presque immédiatement les brins d'herbe en se concentrant. Dakuinku eut un léger sourire :

\- Apparemment, ta magie est vraiment incrustée en toi. Tu apprends vite. Maintenant, visualise ton ombre en train de bouger, selon ta volonté, mais sans que tu n'esquisses le moindre mouvement.

Scath hocha la tête et se concentra de nouveau. Durant les cinq ou six premiers essais, l'ombre de Scath resta immobile, comme pour la narguer. Mais, petit à petit, elle bougeait la main, pliait le bras et les doigts, avançait. Il fallut une trentaine d'essais avant que Scath ne puisse la faire bouger complétement, tout en restant elle-même immobile. Seul son index droit soubresautait inconsciemment, sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Dakuinku avait raison. C'était aussi simple que de plier les doigts ou, dans son cas, de voler. La seule différence était que, si Scath lui donnait un ordre, la silhouette obéissait sans que Scath n'ait besoin de se focaliser sur l'ordre. Le vieux Mage s'étira pesamment. Ensuite, Scath dû faire bouger son ombre tout en devant exécuter des ordres lancés Dakuinku. Les première fois, l'ombre de Scath finissait par la rejoindre docilement mais, finalement, la fée finit par dissocier les ordres de l'ombre et ceux de son corps. La première séance d'interaction d'ombre avait duré assez longtemps, si bien que le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel. Dakuinku s'écria :

\- Bon. Pour t'entrainer à la faire bouger tout en faisant quelque chose d'autre, tu le feras seule, quand tu seras de retour à la guilde. Tu verras, c'est aussi facile que de tendre le bras gauche vers l'avant et lever le droit. Tu fais ça instinctivement après, presque sans y penser.

Elle hocha la tête. Dakuinku leva les yeux. Le ciel s'était déjà assombri. Kageyama, lui s'était endormi sur le perron de la maison coloré, qu'il avait fini par rejoindre, un peu ennuyé. Quand Scath demanda si la première leçon était finie, Dakuinku la regarda comme si elle lui avait dit que la terre était plate.

\- Finie ? Tu rigoles ? On n'a déjà pas beaucoup de temps et tu veux faire une pause ? On va aussi bosser encore un peu, les ombres sont plus épaisses, ce sera plus pratique pour nous de travailler le prochain point.

Scath hocha la tête alors que Dakuinku fit craquer sa nuque, les mains sur les hanches. Il annonça :

\- Désormais, maintenant que tu maitrises les bases, tu vas apprendre à façonner ton ombre. On va profiter du fait qu'il y ait encore un peu de lumière.

\- La façonner ?

\- Ton ombre est une partie intégrante de toi. Tu peux en prélever pour créer un clone de toi.

\- Ouah… Pour de vrai ?

\- Yep ! Je te mets en garde, les clones sont immatériels et ne sont pas vivants. On peut les faire bouger par la magie mais c'est fatiguant. Très.

\- Ca peut servir de moyen de diversion, alors ?

\- Je te conseille d'en créer plusieurs immobiles plutôt que d'en faire bouger un.

Scath hocha la tête. Dakuinku et elle s'agenouillèrent, faisant face à leur ombre. La vieux mage posa ses mains à plat, respirant doucement. Elle le vit lever la main et découvrit des filaments sombres coller à ses paumes, encore reliés à son ombre malgré tout. Il expliqua :

\- La Magie des Ombres est, d'une certaine manière, une magie de création. C'est vraiment une magie que je trouve intéressante. A mes yeux, c'est la plus belle des magies… Si sombre mais qui se plie au désir de la lumière, mystérieuse mais dévoilant ses secrets à ceux qui s'y intéressent… La plus belle et la plus intéressante, répéta-t-il.

Scath resta silencieuse, le regardant maculer ses mains avec son ombre avant d'exposer ses mains à la lumière. Les marques fondirent sur sa peau comme neige au soleil.

\- Une ombre a besoin d'être protégé de la lumière, si tu veux qu'elle vive. Ta magie, en échange d'un peu de concentration et d'énergie, peut lui apporter cette protection. Une ombre magique peut tenir. Oh oui, elle fondra au soleil, bien sûr, mais peut-être au bout d'un jour, voire deux si tu t'y prends bien.

Il inspira profondément. Scath hoqueta discrètement. Elle vit l'ombre de l'homme trembler, bouillonner comme de l'eau. Soudain, elle gonfla, enfla, et prit, petit à petit, forme humaine, en trois dimension. Scath avait l'impression d'assister à la croissance d'une fleur en accélérée. L'ombre, le clone, était vêtu comme Dakuinku et il avait pris les mêmes couleurs que son propriétaire. Il s'agissait d'une copie conforme, si bien que Scath, si elle avait dû être confrontée à ces deux personnes, elle n'aurait pas pu faire de différence. Le pantin de Dakuinku reposait au sol, la tête sur la poitrine, les yeux vides. Dakuinku trempa ses mains dans son ombre et modela son double pour le redresser, lui donner la posture voulue. Finalement, il recula, s'assit sur son postérieur et sourit largement.

\- Ca faisait longtemps qu'je n'avais pas fait ça, moi !

\- Comment vous faites ?, demanda Scath, encore bluffée par la démonstration de son mentor.

\- Tout est un travail d'imagination. Plonge tes mains dans ton élément et modèle ton clone dans ton esprit. Il naitra devant toi.

\- Je peux créer les clones d'autres personnes ?, questionna-t-elle.

\- Nope, fit Dakuinku, frottant son crâne. C'est tabou. J'ai déjà vu un mage des ombres s'y prêter. Il est mort, tombé en poussière, avalé par les ombres.

Scath resta figée. Un tabou ? Elle savait que les magies possédaient des tabous mais ignorait ce qu'il advenait du mage qui brisait une règle. Elle déglutit. La mort, voilà ce qui l'attendait.

\- Pourquoi ne peut-on pas ?

\- La magie des ombres permet de manipuler sa propre silhouette, rien d'autre. Bien sûr, avec l'interaction d'ombre, on manipule une silhouette d'autre, certes, mais on le fait indirectement. Se permettre de modeler dans l'ombre d'un autre être humain, est l'un des tabous de notre magie, Scathach. Ne l'oublie pas.

Elle hocha la tête, mortellement sérieuse. Elle ne l'oublierait pas, jamais. Dakuinku resta un instant silencieux, observant le ciel s'obscurcissant lentement.

\- Mais… Tu peux utiliser les ombres du soir, celles qui flottent la nuit. Ce sont des ombres sauvages, elles n'appartiennent à personne… Et, tu m'as déjà dit que tu avais créé des sphères d'ombres compactes. Je pense que cela vient du fait que tu es constituée d'ombres sauvages. Tu dois absorber certaines de ses ombres la nuit, pendant ton sommeil, ton organisme les modifie et elles deviennent tiennes. Ca fait que tu peux utiliser de jour un pouvoir que les autres mages des ombres ne peuvent utiliser que la nuit, ou dans la pénombre.

Il resta silencieux après ça, pensif, avant de sourire.

\- Allez ! Dépêchons-nous ! Le soleil se couche !

Scath hocha la tête, revigorée par le sourire du mage. Il avait quelque chose… Dans ce sourire… Il communiquait une certaine joie de vivre, exhibant ses dents blanches. La fée se pencha vers son ombre, les sourcils froncés, se concentrant de la même manière que lorsqu'elle faisait bouger son ombre. Lors de ses premières tentatives, elle ne réussit qu'à faire trembler son ombre, rider sa surface comme celle d'un lac, ou bien se heurtait à un échec cuisant. Finalement, son ombre bouillonna et, parfois, elle s'élevait légèrement, laissant naitre un visage d'enfant avant de retomber mollement. Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil commença à disparaitre totalement que Scath réussit à faire sortir son double, son sosie. Le même visage d'enfant, aux yeux vides et à la peau pâle naquit derrière elle. Une gamine en jean et en débardeur noir finit par rester assise devant elle, la tête penchée en avant et les bras ballants. Dakuinku sourit :

\- Génial ! C'est très bien Scathach ! Tu sembles à l'aise avec les ombres !

Elle eut un sourire un peu fatiguée. Le fait de s'être entrainé tout l'après-midi, sans aucune pause, l'avait épuisé. Dakuinku lui apprit que, pour modeler l'ombre, qui était immatérielle, il fallait couvrir ses mains avec son ombre pour la toucher et lui donner une posture. Scath s'amusa donc à se maculer les mains de matières sombres pour donner à son sosie des expressions et des attitudes différentes. Dakuinku lui apprit que, comme pour déplacer son ombre, elle pouvait avec de l'entrainement les modeler sans les toucher. Il lui montra comment s'y prendre, ce que Scath trouva impressionnant. Le clone jaillissait des ombres avec déjà la posture que souhaitait Dakuinku. Il ne s'agenouillait même pas pour le faire sortir de l'ombre. Quand Scath s'y essaya, elle se heurta à un échec cuisant et Dakuinku lui dit qu'elle apprendrait à maitriser ça plus tard, elle aurait tout le temps nécessaire à la guilde.

Elle s'attendait à rentrer pour aller dormir mais, pourtant, l'entrainement se poursuivit la nuit, dans la pénombre. Dakuinku voulait en effet voir comment Scath pouvait compacter les ombres et corriger ces techniques. Cela fut rapidement expédié, si bien que Dakuinku décréta peu de temps après la fin de l'entrainement pour la journée et ils regagnèrent la maison. Ils découvrirent Kageyama, un bol de râmen vide sur les genoux, endormi sur un fauteuil, une jambe en l'air, sur le dossier du fauteuil, de la bave au coin de lèvres. Cela fit rire doucement Scath. Dakuinku le porta dans sa chambre alors que Scath s'asseyait devant un bol de râmen, plein celui-là. Elle le finit rapidement et s'endormie sur un canapé abimé, alors Dakuinku éteignait les lumières la maison avant de sortir de la maison, encore. Il resta un instant, se dissolvant presque dans les ombres du soir, avant de soupirer et de regagner sa chambre.

Le lendemain, aux aurores, après un petit-déjeuner que Scath trouva bien maigre, elle qui s'était habituée aux déjeuners copieux de la guilde, ils se retrouvèrent dans le même champ que la veille. Kageyama les regardait de loin, leur adressant des grands sourires et des signes de la main. Scath demanda, en regardant le garçon s'assoir en tailleur et se concentrer :

\- Que fait-il ?

\- Kageyama ne maitrise pas la magie, il l'apprend encore. Regarde, là où toi tu te concentres pour manipuler les ombres, lui doit encore fournir encore plus d'efforts pour ne serait-ce qu'appeler la magie à lui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Eh oui… Il est le seul de sa fratrie à posséder le pouvoir de contrôler la magie. Enfin… Il a le potentiel, quoi… Sa mère, ma petite sœur, me l'a envoyé pour qu'il devienne mage, et aussi parce qu'elle a trop de mômes à gérer. Je ne sais pas si la magie des ombres est bien pour lui…

\- Je suis sûre qu'il la maitrisera, affirma Scath, souriante.

\- Bien sûr qu'il la maitrisera ! J'suis son mentor et il est de ma famille après tout ! Mais… Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra pour qu'il soit un maitre, comme moi.

\- Il vous égalera bien plus rapidement que vous ne le pensez, assura-t-elle.

\- En tout cas, une chose est sûre, il ne t'arrivera pas à la cheville, plaisanta Dakuinku.

\- Je ne sais pas… Avec une volonté d'acier et des sentiments puissants, il pourrait.

\- Je ne pense pas que Kageyama soit ce genre de personne. Je crains qu'il ne sous-estime les sentiments, si ce n'est la rage de vaincre.

Il soupira, l'air un peu triste, avant de décréter :

\- Bon dernier jour de leçon ! Dépêchons-nous !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle, excitée.

\- Je t'ai montré des trucs plutôt défensifs hier, enfin sauf l'Interaction d'ombre, tu peux faire c'que tu veux avec, mais j'ai plus souvent utilisé ça comme moyen de défense, à l'époque. Maintenant, v'là un truc plutôt pas mal. Le doppelgänger !

\- Le quoi ?, dit Scath, intriguée.

\- Bon… C'est une variante d'Interaction. Tu détaches ton ombre mais tu lui donnes du volume en lui insufflant des ombres sauvages pour lui donner du volume.

\- Et après, elle peut lutter avec moi ? Je veux dire… En trois dimensions ?

\- Yep ! C'est ça !

Il passa derrière elle et lui dit :

\- Détache ton ombre.

Appliquant la leçon de la veille, Scath fit bouger son ombre sous elle, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, si ce n'est de laisser tressauter son doigt très légèrement, si bien que Dakuinku ne le remarqua pas. Elle sourit. C'était comme un compagnon qui ne la quittait jamais, finalement. Dakuinku lui dit :

\- Je ne peux pas créer de doppelgänger en plein jour, comme ça.

\- Vraiment ? Comment font les mages des ombres, alors ?

\- Eh bien… Beaucoup d'entre nous n'agissent que de nuit. C'est bon pour leur pouvoir et pour la frime. Sinon… Eh bien… On se contente que de manipuler notre propre ombre ou on se bat dans une pièce sombre, haha… Il est possible pour nous de faire jaillir notre ombre pour qu'elle frappe directement l'adversaire. Comme lors de l'attaque Frappes de Ombres que je montrerais plus tard. Les ombres sortent en trois dimensions mais elles sont plates. C'sont plus des lances en fait… Mais bon ! Doppelgänger en premier ! Lance des ombres compactes sur ton ombre. C'est assez facile de faire un doppelgänger. T'verras, avec de l'habitude, tu pourras même faire communiquer les ombres sauvages via le lien direct entre ton ombre et toi !

\- Le lien direct ?

\- Yep ! Par vos pieds, quoi !

Il sourit largement, amusé. Scath leva un sourcil, étonnée, avant de commencer à lancer des boules d'ombres sur sa silhouette. Elle s'étouffa quand elle vit celle-ci se redresser, sortir de terre pour se tenir debout, devant elle. Au fur et à mesure, elle avalait les ombres sauvages et enflait. Dakuinku l'arrêta quand elle fut identique à Scath. La peau du doppelgänger était noire et violette, alors que le clone avait les mêmes couleurs que Scath.

\- Ca se contrôle comment ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Comme pour Interaction, j't'ai dit !

Elle se concentra, comme pour faire bouger son ombre, lorsqu'elle était à terre, et le doppelgänger bougea selon ses désirs.

\- Tu lui donnes un ordre, il obéit. Comme ton ombre portée.

Scath lança un ordre et le doppelgänger s'exécuta, alors que Scath faisait quelque chose de totalement différent de son côté. Satisfait, Dakuinku mit fin à la première leçon de la matinée. Ensuite, le vieux mage lui montra la fameuse frappe des ombres.

\- Pour donner de la profondeur à une ombre, il faut des ombres sauvages. Mais il n'en faut pas pour faire sortir une ombre de la deuxième dimension. Regarde.

Elle vit un cercle de magie se créer sous les pieds du mage et son ombre se modela en plusieurs espèces de lianes qui filèrent frapper le tronc d'un arbre, pas loin. Scath resta ébahie, devant ses ombres qui venaient interagir dans ce monde lumineux. Elle demanda à Dakuinku de recommencer, ce qu'il fit de bonnes grâces. Scath maitrisa rapidement cette technique-là, en effet, désormais qu'elle savait manier les ombres, elle n'eut aucun mal à donner à sa silhouette la forme de lianes. Elle réussit même assez rapidement à faire jaillir hors du sol son ombre. Dakuinku lui sourit. Ils s'octroyèrent une pause déjeunée bien mérité aux yeux de Scath avant de continuer de s'entrainer. Pendant ce temps, Kageyama restait en tailleur, une aura ombrageuse autour de lui. Dakuinku partit un instant le rejoindre, lui donnant quelques conseils, lui tapotant l'épaule gentiment, faisant sourire le gamin qui adressa un signe à Scath, avant que le vieux mage ne revienne. Durant toute la suite de l'après-midi, ils s'entrainèrent encore sur la frappe d'ombres, jusqu'à quinze heure de l'après-midi. Ensuite, le vieil homme lui apprit à devenir une ombre, technique qu'elle l'avait déjà vu effectuer lorsqu'elle était arrivée devant la maison. Il lui fallut du temps pour réussir cette technique mais, ensuite, elle était capable de fusionner avec son ombre pour serpenter rapidement au sol, grimpant sur les troncs d'arbre, les murs. Dakuinku l'arrêta :

\- Scathach… Tu maitrises mes techniques. Toutes celles que le temps n'a pas effacées, du moins.

Scath resta paralysée. Déjà ? Mais… Elle pensait que jamais elle n'aurait le temps de tout apprendre et, désormais, Dakuinku lui disait qu'elle était digne de l'appellation mage des ombres. Elle bafouilla :

\- D… Déjà ? Impossible !

\- Je suis un vieil homme Scathach, je ne peux rien t'apprendre de plus. Mais ta formation n'est pas finie, encore.

\- Comment ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je t'ai appris les techniques que la vie m'a apprises. La vie, la tienne, se chargera de la suite de ton apprentissage. Tu continueras d'apprendre jusqu'à ce que tu te retires de la vie magique, ou que tu meures, c'est ainsi que ça se passe.

Scath baissa les yeux. Cela… Cela voudrait-il dire que… Qu'elle allait devoir quitter Kageyama et son étrange oncle ? Elle se sentait terriblement triste. Elle s'était attachée aux manières bourrues du vieil homme et à son neveu, qui avait du mal à maitriser la magie, comme elle lorsqu'elle était arrivée ici. Elle savait pourtant, au fond d'elle, que Kageyama et elle se recroiseraient un jour, en tant que Mages des Ombres, mais Dakuinku ? Il était vieux… Et ce n'était plus un mage, ils le savaient eux deux. Elle serra les dents. Il était l'heure de rejoindre Fairy Tail. Sa petite guilde l'attendait, au cœur de Magnolia. Mais… L'idée de partir ne la séduisait pas… Au contraire… Les yeux humides, elle se précipita dans les bras de Dakuinku, pour l'étreindre, avant de reculer, gênée. Elle rentra dans la maison, Dakuinku sur les talons. La tête basse, elle récupéra son sac, abattue. Elle sortit sa liasse de joyaux et murmura :

\- Un cours de magie pour jeune mage… Ça coûte bien 20 000 joyaux, fit-elle en tendant les billets vers le vieil homme.

Il les accepta sans rien dire, un sourire sur le visage. Il murmura à son tour, pour lui-même, si bas que Scath faillit ne rien entendre :

\- Je vais pouvoir utiliser cet argent pour m'occuper de Kageyama.

Un sourire déchira le visage de Scath. Elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas laisser couler la moindre larme. Ce n'était pas glorieux du tout. Elle dit :

\- Merci beaucoup, Dakuinku ! Quand je serais la Mage des Ombres la plus forte de Fiore, je reviendrai vous voir, je le promets !

\- Bien ! T'as intérêt à tenir ta promesse, gamine !

Elle hocha la tête et poussa la porte principale de la maison, sortant avec un sourire apaisé. Elle reviendrait. Elle l'avait promis !

\- Tu pars ?

\- Oh… Kageyama ! Eh bien… Oui…

Les deux enfants restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant amicalement. Kageyama finit par s'écrier :

\- Faudra qu'on se revoie ! J'vais te battre un jour ! Le neveu de Dakuinku, le grand Kageyama, contre Scath de Fairy Tail. Ce serait génial… ! J'ai trop envie de grandir maintenant !

\- Si tu deviens aussi fort que ton oncle, je vais avoir du mal, pouffa la fée avec un clin d'œil.

Kageyama croisa les bras sur la poitrine et s'enorgueillit

\- Je vais devenir encore plus fort que ça ! Plus fort que ce vieux ! J'vais m'entrainer ! A plus, Scath !

Il fila vers le champ, laissant Scath seule sur le chemin de terre, en face la bicoque multicolore. Elle sourit doucement. La tête baissée. Dakuinku, Kageyama… La famille des Ombres. Elle fit volteface, regardant le chemin monter vers Oshibana. La fée emplit ses poumons d'air frais, laissant le vent faire voler ses cheveux noirs aux reflets violets, caresser ses joues. Macao, Wakaba, Polyussica, Makarov, Luxus, Fairy Tail… Elle s'élança en courant sur le chemin, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux brillants. Elle revenait ! Elle bondit avec force dans les airs, sur plusieurs mètres, dépliant ses ailes.

_« Attendez-moi ! »_

...

Dakuinku observa Scath partir. La fée s'éloigna en volant, laissant le vieil homme et son neveu derrière elle. Le Mage pinça les lèvres. Il avait trouvé une fée, l'avait entrainé et laissé partir. Maintenant, il allait devoir attendre qu'elle devienne plus forte avant de pouvoir servir à sa guilde. Dakuinku croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il lui accordait un délai mais, bientôt, elle reviendrait ici. Quand elle serait la plus forte des mages des ombres… ? Non, le Mage ne vivrait jamais assez longtemps pour voir cela. Scath reviendrait ici quand il mourrait. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Avec son maitre, ils s'étaient concertés et avaient décidés d'un plan pour qu'elle tombe droit dans les bras de la guilde à l'œil rouge.

Mais il fallait d'abord que Dakuinku meure. Le Maitre lui avait suggéré de se suicider, ce que Dakuinku avait fermement refusé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Kageyama seul pour l'instant. Ce pauvre Kageyama… Ignorant de toutes ces magouilles… ! Dakuinku soupira. Son neveu était trop jeune pour être plongé dans ses histoires et, au fond, Dakuinku ne voulait pas lui en parler. Même si lui était très investit dans sa mission, avait vendu son âme – comme disait Belknap, le Mage des Ombres prônaient les libertés, en particulier la pluralité des pensées, des croyances, de désirs. Toutes les libertés.

Dakuinku s'avança vers Kageyama pour lui donner quelques conseils. Il allait instruire son neveu pour faire de lui un Mage talentueux, peu importait pour quel dessein. Mais ses jours étaient comptés, maintenant…

Quand Scath reviendrait, elle l'enterrerait.

**Voilà, voilà ! ^^ J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas (trop) ennuyé durant ce chapitre d'éducation... Je suis désolée ! T.T Les prochains chapitres seront sans doute un peu plus... Décontractés jusqu'à l'arrivé du prochain OC important. Mais j'essayerai d'améliorer deux/trois trucs jusqu'à****la prochaine publication... Je vais rendre ça moins ennuyeux, promis ! ^^ Je commence déjà leur réécriture ! **

**Bref, si vous voulez soulignez quelques erreurs dans ce chapitre, donnez des suggestions pour rendre la fiction plus intéressante ou juste dire que la fiction vous plait, laissez une review, ça ne coûte pas cher ! ;P**

**Merci d'avoir lu, à la semaine prochaine ! o/**


	6. Retour

**_Hey... ! Désolée, désolée... Je suis (encore) en retard pour poster... C'est inexcusable, je suis désolée... Et le plus triste, c'est que je ne fêtais même pas la Saint-Valentin ! ^^ Enfin, le chapitre est là, ce qui est le plus important ! Un chapitre un peu plus humain, centré sur Scath et Luxus... Hinhin... Exactement ! ;P Encore un chapitre dont je ne suis pas spécialement fière mais le prochain sera mieux ! ^^ Avec... L'arrivée du fameux nouvel OC ! o/_**

**_Bref, j'arrête le teasing pour l'instant... Bonne lecture et rendez-vous plus bas !_**

**_Chapitre V_**

_Retour_

Scath avait déjà parcourue plusieurs kilomètres à une vitesse ahurissante grâce à ses ailes de libellule. Polyussica avait raison, elle était rapide. Dans un premier temps, la jeune fée volait en gardant le corps vertical, un peu effrayée par la vitesse malgré tout. Mais, désormais, elle était à l'horizontal, les bras le long du corps, les jambes tendus et, en dépit du vent, les yeux grands ouverts, grisée par son allure. Scath se laissait, de temps en temps dériver, laissant les vents fouetter ses cheveux noirs. Elle laissait Dakuinku et Kageyama derrière elle, encore enchainée par ses promesses et se rapprochait de Fairy Tail, sentant son cœur se reconstituer petit à petit. En compagnie de son mentor et de son neveu, elle n'avait réalisé que, malgré seulement deux jours d'absences, sa guilde lui manquait. Le café de Macao, la fumée âcre de Wakaba, les yeux verts de Luxus, le sourire de Makarov, la misanthropie de Polyussica, la joie de Fairy Tail, le joyeux bordel qui lui insufflait la vie.

Scath survolait les rails de train, voyant quelques fois une locomotive et sa ribambelle de wagons passer sous elle. La fée avait déjà dépassé les villes de Kunugi et d'Onibus et plus qu'une trentaine de kilomètres la séparaient de Fairy Tail. Elle n'avait pas pris le train car elle voulait enfin utiliser pleinement ses ailes. Dans la guilde, elle n'en avait pas l'occasion et, avec l'entrainement de Dakuinku, elle n'avait pas eu une minute de répit. Sous elle, Scath son ombre avec la même posture de vainqueur. Elle se concentra pour la faire se déplacer. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. C'était étonnement facile. Elle fit sauter son ombre hors du sol, comme un dauphin qui percerait la surface de l'eau. Cela fit rire Scath. Elle piqua vers le sol avant de remonter en flèche vers les nuages. Malgré la distance, ses ailes ne se plaignaient pas. Au contraire, Scath les sentaient encore capable d'accélérer. Elle regarda ses doigts. Scath pensa à Luxus qui avait voulu la voir voler. Il aurait été ravi de voir ça ! Elle fila comme un carreau d'arbalète. Polyussica qui avait estimé sa vitesse maximale à trente-six kilomètres par heure ne s'était pas trompée. Elle arriva rapidement à Magnolia.

Toute ébouriffée par la vitesse, elle arriva à la porte de Magnolia, avec les joues roses, les yeux brillants et les cheveux gonflés de vent. Elle lécha ses lèvres séchées par le vent et pénétra dans la ville, se posant doucement. Elle découvrit, stupéfaite, placardée sur les murs, des avis de recherches avec sa tête dessus. Elle s'approcha. Il s'agissait d'une photo prise à l'insu de Scath apparemment, car elle ne regardait pas l'objectif et discutait avec Luxus et Makarov, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'agissait d'un appel à témoin indiquant que Scath avait disparue. La fée en resta mortifiée. Oups… Elle n'avait pas prévue que la guilde la rechercherait aussi intensément, en placardant des affiches pour appeler des témoins l'ayant vu. Elle arracha l'affiche, la roula en boule et la jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche. Elle devait se dépêcher de se rendre à Fairy Tail. Elle croisa encore d'autres appels à témoin qu'elle arrachait sans ménagement.

Elle traversa l'allée centrale, redécouvrant avec joie la ville de Magnolia. Il s'agissait de la plus belle ville de Fiore, elle en était sûre, la fée n'imaginait pas de plus bel endroit. Elle vit la cathédrale Kaldia et finalement, la guilde. Scath n'avait jamais exploré la ville, en réalité. En effet, elle ne connaissait rien de Magnolia, si ce n'est que le chemin vers la gare et celui vers la maison de Polyussica. Elle essaya de ne pas se perdre. Elle vit Fairy Tail devant elle.

Elle sentit ses jambes se mettre à courir, plus rapidement que jamais. Elle entra dans la cour de la guilde et poussa la porte principale. Scath découvrit alors la guilde étrangement calme. Bien sûr, elle restait encore assez déjantée mais, apparemment, la disparition d'un de leur mage avait donné un coup au moral de la guilde. Scath resta dans l'encadrement, tandis que les Mages continuaient de discuter. Personne ne l'avait encore remarqué. Elle remarqua Macao et Wakaba. Ils semblaient affligés et ils gardaient les yeux fixés sur leurs mains jointes. Ils étaient assis vers Makarov. Pourquoi étaient-ils ainsi ? Elle progressa silencieusement. Elle avait l'impression d'être une ombre que personnes ne voyaient. Wakaba et Macao ne l'avaient pas encore vu. Makarov non plus, apparemment. Elle sentait ses jambes devenir faibles. Elle s'approcha, la gorge sèche. Finalement, elle ouvrit ses mains et se jeta sur eux, pour les étreindre. Ils sursautèrent violemment alors que Scath resserraient ses bras. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Des larmes de soulagement. Elle s'écria, la gorge serrée :

\- Je suis désolée ! J'recommencerai plus ! Je ne partirai plus comme ça ! La prochaine fois, je reviendrai plus vite !

Macao et Wakaba restèrent hébétés, paralysés. Ils finirent par l'enlacer également, alors que Makarov esquissait un sourire soulagé. Wakaba écarta gentiment Scath alors que Makarov demandait à Scath où elle avait disparue. Les autres Mages l'avaient enfin remarqué et, d'un coup, l'ambiance s'était réchauffée. Malgré les mages en quête, il semblait que la guilde était complète, au vue de leur attitude. Scath, essuya ses larmes, expliqua sa fuite du train, sur ordre de Macao et Wakaba, son combat passablement raté contre la Mage blonde d'Holy Hydra, sa rencontre avec un ancien Mage de Blue Pegasus, Dakuinku, son entrainement avec le Mage des Ombres et, finalement, son retour. Makarov sourit plus largement :

\- Je suis rassurée ! Je craignais que tu ne sois en danger mais… Je connais Dakuinku, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, lors d'une mission en collaboration avec Blue Pegasus. Il est quelqu'un de bien, assura-t-il. Mais il est à la retraite désormais…

Scath hocha la tête, encore les joues trempées. Macao commanda un café pour elle, ce qui la fit frémir et, pour la première fois, elle eut l'occasion de payer avec son argent. Wakaba lui fit remarquer qu'il lui manquait de l'argent et Scath lui dit qu'elle avait payé Dakuinku pour ses leçons. Wakaba la regarda, haussa les épaules, et il laissa Scath devant son café. Elle prit sa tasse et s'écarta, voulant rester dehors. Elle sentit des mages lui tapoter l'épaule, la féliciter. Scath eut un minuscule sourire. Certes, elle était un Mage de Fairy Tail mais elle restait un môme, ce qui expliquait l'inquiétude des autres membres de la guilde. Sa tasse entre les mains, elle sortit dans la cour de la guide. Elle s'assit un banc, profitant d'un coin d'ombre. Elle sirota lentement le breuvage, détestant le goût amer, encore plus que d'habitude, lui semblait-il. La fée entendit des bruits de pas à sa droite et tourna la tête, surprise. Elle découvrit alors Luxus, toujours aussi souriant qu'à l'accoutumé. Ce sourire contagieux la fit étirer ses lèvres également. Elle rougit aussi.

\- Alors, tu es rentrée !

\- O… Oui…

Il sourit un peu plus largement et se pencha sur elle. Ses joues s'embrasèrent plus encore. Il regarda sa tasse remplie de café noir et il eut une grimace, fronçant le nez.

\- Tu bois du café ? Tu aimes vraiment… _ça_ ?

\- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle. C'est Macao qui l'a commandé pour moi et… Je n'ai pas osé dire non…

Elle resta un instant avec un petit sourire gêné, mordillant sa lèvre. Luxus la regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Cela fit légèrement sursauter Scath, si futilement que le garçon ne le remarqua pas. Il calma son hilarité avant de dire :

\- Haha ! Tu as peur qu'il te mange ?

Scath le regarda, surprise, et finalement, éclata de rire aussi. Luxus avait raison, il ne servait à rien de rester aussi timide. Après tout, Fairy Tail était sa nouvelle famille… M'enfin, elle n'avait jamais eu de famille alors elle ne savait pas réellement comment réagir… Mais elle n'y pensait pas, préférant rire. Luxus eut un sourire tellement large que ses yeux se plissèrent.

\- C'est drôle… C'est la première fois que je t'entends vraiment rire.

\- Ah… Ah bon… ?, bafouilla-t-elle, ses joues en feu, s'interrompant presque immédiatement.

Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. C'était un curieux spectacle, ce petit blond souriant en face d'une brune maigrelette, le visage rouge comme une pivoine, qui serrait une tasse de café dans ses doigts. Il fit craquer sa nuque avant de dire :

\- Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais vu sortir de la guilde… Tu as déjà visité Magnolia ?

\- Oh… Euh… Eh bien… Non, pas vraiment, non.

\- Génial !

Scath leva un sourcil, étonnée. Génial ? Pourquoi ça ? Luxus poursuivit en lui saisissant la main, alors qu'elle posait précipitamment sa tasse sur le banc, manquant de la renverser sur ses genoux :

\- Je vais t'faire visiter alors !

Il la leva de force, la faisant tituber, avant de l'entrainer hors de la cour de la guilde. Ils descendirent l'allée principale de Magnolia, Luxus tirant Scath par la main. Au contact de la peau de son garçon, elle sentait des petites impulsions électriques lui picoter le poignet. C'était très étrange comme sensation. Luxus lui apprit que les évènements en ville avaient lieux dans la grande rue, celle que Scath avait empruntée pour regagner la guilde et que les deux enfants descendaient en sens inverse, main dans la main. Il lui montra le magasin de magie, dans lequel ils entrèrent avec un sourire amusé. Scath découvrit des stylos de lumière de plein de couleurs différentes, qui permettaient d'écrire dans les airs, des lunettes du vent qui, selon les dires de Luxus, permettaient de lire deux à trente fois plus vite selon la qualité des lunettes, un lance-tornade que Scath prit dans ses mains, curieuse, avant que le vendeur ne les lui arrache, effrayé, et différentes lacrimas, plus ou moins grosses.

Le vendeur, voyant les deux gosses toucher à toutes ses marchandises, finit par les mettre dehors, visiblement agacé. Luxus et Scath échangèrent un regard étonné avant de pouffer, amusés. Luxus saisit de nouveau la main de son amie, l'électrisant encore. Il lui montra plusieurs restaurants bondés où ils semèrent le bazar, des bars où ils n'eurent pas le droit d'entrer. Un magasin de jouet attira l'œil de Scath et, cette fois, ce fut elle qui traina Luxus. Celui-ci eut beau prétexter qu'ils étaient peut-être trop grand pour ça, Scath lui répliqua gentiment que sa vie n'avait commencé que trois semaines auparavant et qu'elle n'était donc pas si vieille que ça. Luxus finit par soupirer, plus amusé qu'autre chose, et ils entrèrent donc, Scath tirant la main de son ami.

Elle resta ébahie. La première chose qu'elle vit fut des avions en papier magique qui changeait de couleur, qui volaient sans jamais arrêter. Elle vit des poupées ensorcelées qui parlaient, se déplaçaient, interagissaient entre elles, faisaient des câlins aux jambes des clients du Magasins. Scath s'en saisit d'une, caressa ses cheveux verts et la montra à Luxus qui eut un rire amusé, un rien gêné devant la gamine qu'il voyait toujours timide et qui, désormais, était un vrai enfant. Elle reposa la poupée, après un dernier baiser sur le front, et se précipita vers un stand qui vendait des lunettes magiques qui, selon la publicité, ralentissaient le temps pour le porteur. Luxus sur ses talons, elle découvrit ensuite des balais magiques, qui volaient à une hauteur d'un mètre. Le garçon l'entraina vers la boutique de bonbon, installée dans le magasin de jouet, et Scath resta sans voix.

Des cafards en chocolats qui bougeaient, des chauves-souris avec des os en sucres à sucer et de la chair en barbe à papa, des crèmes en forme d'oiseaux qui paillaient quand on les croquait et Luxus lui montra même des sucettes à la menthe qui explosaient en bouche, pour révéler un chewing-gum au citron et des friandises fourrées à la crème de caramel colorées en vert. La fée s'arrêta complétement devant des cerises rouges avec un noyau en chocolat.

Luxus eut toutes les peines du monde à détacher Scath du magasin de bonbon et à la sortir de la boutique de jouet. Quand ils furent dehors, Scath avait acheté des tonnes de friandises lui semblait-il. Elle avait acheté un bonbon de chaque sorte et une dizaine de cerises chocolatées. Luxus plaisanta sur sa gourmandise, ce qui fit sentir Scath gênée. Les bonbons sur elle, Scath suivit son ami vers la Cathédrale Cardia, ou elle resta émerveillée devant sa taille et sa somptuosité.

Finalement, Luxus décida d'entrainer Scath vers le sac Sciliora quand, en traversant une ruelle déserte – un raccourci de Luxus – ils rencontrèrent un homme ivre en train de parler à un mur en brique des plus sociables. Scath bredouilla :

\- On… On devrait peut-être rebrousser chemin…

\- Mais non, répondit Luxus, un peu inquiet ce qui effraya légèrement Scath. Regarde, on va passer et rien ne va arriver.

Scath referma sa main sur le poignet de Luxus, qui s'enorgueillit. La fée était bien différente des autres filles que Luxus avait déjà rencontré et, en la voyant pendue à son bras, il était fier. Luxus s'avança prudemment, sur la pointe des pieds, imitant Scath qui mordait ses joues pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de peur. Soudain, Luxus marcha sur un bri de verre qui crissa, faisant sursauter l'ivrogne qui paniqua.

\- Qui est là ?!

Un paranoïaque…, songea Scath, paniquée. Effrayé comme un animal sauvage, il se retourna et lança sa bouteille semi-vide sur Luxus qui leva les mains sur son visage, pour se protéger. L'ombre de Scath se divisa en plusieurs bras, Certains maitrisèrent l'ivrogne, l'assommant sans même que Scath n'y songe, et un autre bras saisit l'ombre portée de la bouteille, la faisant léviter devant le nez de Luxus, surprise.

De la magie sauvage !, voulu crier la fée. Encore ? Pourtant, Dakuinku l'avait instruite et… Elle se mordit la lèvre alors que son ombre se repliait vers elle. La magie était une question de contrôle. Scath devait toujours tenir la bride à sa magie… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache maitriser ses émotions.

\- Whoa… Quelle rapidité…, souffla Luxus, impressionné. Merci en tout cas !

\- De… De rien…, balbutia Scath en se tordant les bras, encore secouée par ce que son ombre venait de faire, alors qu'elle pensait en avoir fini avec la magie sauvage.

\- J'adorerai maitriser une magie, avoua Luxus.

\- Tu n'es pas un mage ?, demanda la fée, surprise.

\- Non… Je… Hum… J'suis trop faible de constitution pour maitriser une magie… Enfin, quand je serais adulte, ça ira mieux, hein !

Il se força à sourire et entraina Scath hors de la ruelle, abandonnant la conversation avec l'ivrogne assommée. Ils traversèrent le parc sud de la ville et se rendirent vers le lac Sciliora, au sud de la ville, passant non loin de Fairy Tail. Les deux enfants se trouvèrent sur les rives du lac. Scath s'assit, éblouie. Les vaguelettes léchaient ses doigts, doucement. Elle observa le soleil, déjà bas dans le ciel, se refléter sur le miroir limpide du lac bleu. Elle découvrit une minuscule ile, détachée de quelques mètres du continent. Elle sourit. Luxus, derrière elle, sourit. Les mains dans les poches, il laissait le vent le décoiffer, avec un sourire en coin. Scath murmura, se retournant vers le garçon :

\- Merci beaucoup, Luxus…

\- Pourquoi ?, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Pour… La balade…, bredouilla-t-elle, timide de nouveau.

Il éclata de rire :

\- Pas besoin de me remercier !

\- Je… Je peux te montrer quelque chose, moi aussi ?

\- S… Si tu veux !, répondit-il, un peu étonné.

Elle se redressa, rangea sa veste et ses bonbons dans son sac et déplia ses ailes membraneuses. Luxus sourit en les voyant s'agiter paresseusement d'abord puis rapidement. Scath décolla et passa derrière Luxus, le saisissant sous les bras, pour le porter. Elle fut étonnée par cette facilité. Son corps avait du mal à le soutenir, bien sûr, mais ses ailes ne peinèrent pas à les supporter eux deux. Luxus déglutit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Ne bouge pas trop, répliqua amicalement Scath. Sinon, je te jette dans le lac.

Luxus sourit légèrement mais regardait toujours le sol s'éloigner avec crainte. Scath se lança au-dessus du lac, ses ailes produisant un frottement dans les airs. Luxus resta sans voix un instant mais il finit par éclater de rire. La fée descendit légèrement, laissant Luxus effleurer la surface du lac. Ils allaient vite, ce qui surprit Scath. Moins que lorsqu'elle volait seule mais à une vitesse tout de même honorable. Le petit-fils de Makarov, le garçon qui électrifiait Scath, riait. Ils gagnèrent rapidement la petite ile et Scath s'y posa doucement. Les cheveux de Luxus étaient ébouriffés, comme ceux de la fée. Il souriait béatement.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment pu me voir voler, en vrai, alors… C'est un moyen de me dédommager.

\- C'est vraiment génial ! J'adorerais faire ça aussi !

Scath s'assit dans l'herbe, sortant les bonbons de son sac et ouvrant le plastique qui les tenait captifs.

\- Et ça, c'est pour la visite de Magnolia, dit-elle en lui proposant des confiseries.

\- Tu es peut-être un peu trop gentille, lui dit Luxus en gobant un cafard en chocolat qui essayait de fuir.

Scath sursauta. Etait-ce un reproche ? Elle rougit brutalement et baissa les yeux, gênée. Trop gentille ? C'était si mal que ça ? Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, n'osant plus regarder Luxus. Celui-ci le remarqua et s'empressa de désamorcer la bombe :

\- Je veux dire… Fais attention de ne pas tomber sur des sales types qui abuseraient de ton sourire !

\- Je… Oui… Je… Je ferais attention…

Elle leva timidement les yeux, un très léger sourire sur les lèvres, avant de piocher une cerise avec un noyau en chocolat. Elle arracha la tige et fit rouler la perle rouge sur la langue. Elle l'écrasa doucement, pour en récupérer le jus avant de la fendre d'un coup de dent, brisant également le chocolat. Elle en prit une seconde et la mordit délicatement, la tenant encore dans ses doigts. Luxus, pendant ce temps, dit :

\- De toute manière, si quelqu'un te fais du mal, je te protégerai ! C'est ce que fait un Mage de Fairy Tail ! Il protège ceux qu'il aime !

Scath s'étouffa et rougit brutalement, devant aussi pourpre que sa cerise. Luxus sourit largement et se tourna vers elle. Elle essayait de cacher le rouge de ses joues mais ce n'est pas ce que Luxus fixait intensément. Elle découvrit, horriblement gênée, qu'il regardait ses lèvres, l'air concentré. Scath déglutit, le dévisageant alors qu'il se penchait sur elle, doucement. Ils restèrent immobiles, lui penché sur elle, écoutant le ballet des respirations, les poumons qui jouaient de leurs instruments à vent. Finalement, il passa son pouce sur les lèvres de Scath, le ramenant couvert de jus cramoisi. Scath avait l'impression d'avoir été foudroyée. Il suçota son doigt et rit doucement :

\- Tu avais les lèvres couvertes de jus de cerise, expliqua-t-il.

Scath bégaya, les joues cramoisies, elle aussi. Ses doigts tremblaient. Pourquoi était-elle comme ça ?! C'était si pathétique ! Maudites émotions… Quand elle était fée, elle ne ressentait rien, alors qu'avec ce nouveau monde, tout un tas de nouvelles choses lui tombaient dessus. Luxus observa ses joues d'un coin de l'œil et ricana gentiment. Il lui dit :

\- C'est drôle, comme tu rougis.

\- C… Comment ?, bafouilla-t-elle, manquant de s'étouffer avec son restant de cerise.

\- On dirait que tu as une bougie dans la bouche. Ca fait luire le sang dans tes joues. C'est mignon !, dit-il avec toute l'innocence du monde dans ses prunelles luisantes, dévoilant ses dents dans un sourire réjoui.

Scath se figea, tremblante. Luxus avala une crème en forme d'oiseau, ignorant le pépiement de la confiserie indignée. La fée sentit finalement ses joues redevenir pâle. Les rougeurs de ses joues ne se contrôlaient pas comme les ombres autour d'elle, ce qu'elle regrettait infiniment. Ils finirent les confiseries et Scath porta son ami jusqu'à la guilde. Ils se séparèrent devant la porte de la guilde, alors que Luxus retournait chez lui. Il lui sourit et, poussée par des ailes sur son cœur, Scath s'avança et lui posa un baiser sur la joue, pile sur la pommette, sentant les os sous la peau. Pour une fois, ce fut lui qui rougit. Elle sourit, victorieuse, et s'avança en direction de Fairy Hills, vers la colline où se trouvait le dortoir pour fille, elle lança un dernier regard à Luxus. Il avait perdu toute trace de joie de vivre, plus aucun sourire ne l'illuminait et la rougeur de ses joues avait déjà disparu. Il fit volte-face, l'air anxieux, sous l'œil incompréhensif de Scath.

(...)

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Scath se rendait devant le tableau des missions, pour en choisir une et partir avec Macao et Wakaba, elle passa devant le bureau de Makarov et entendit des éclats de voix. Elle hésita avant de décider d'aller écouter à la porter. Elle savait que c'était mal mais elle envoya au diable ses remords. Elle vérifia que personne ne passait par là et colla son oreille contre la porte. Elle entendit Makarov fulminer :

\- Qu'as-tu fait, Iwan ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Père.

Iwan Drear était à la guilde ? Il ne s'y attardait jamais vraiment longtemps. En l'entendant dire « père », Scath avait l'impression que le mot lui avait été arraché de force de la bouche. Le Maitre avait l'air furieux, ce qui fit peur à la fée. Elle ne l'avait fut véritablement en colère, mais, à l'entendre, il avait l'air enragé cette fois-ci. Makarov cria, furieux :

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Luxus est venu tout me dire, hier soir ! Tu lui as implanté une lacrima ?!

Scath, les doigts contre le bois, fronça les sourcils. Une lacrima ? Implantée dans le corps de quelqu'un ? C'était vraiment possible ? Elle resta dubitative. Iwan avait mis une lacrima dans le corps de son fils… Mais… Pourquoi ? Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le père du garçon prit la parole :

\- C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Ce garçon est faibl… Fragile. Avec cette lacrima… Elle peut faire de lui un Chasseur de Dragon. Celui de la Foudre…

\- Chasseur de dragon ?, répéta Makarov, rageur. Tu as fait de lui un Dragon Slayer ?!

\- Oui… Père. C'est bien cela…

\- Tu… Tu…, s'étrangla Makarov. Tu mériterais l'excommunication !

\- Va Maitre. Fais-le.

\- Non… Je… Je te tolère parce que Luxus a besoin d'un père mais… Sache que… A la prochaine faute, Iwan, je n'y manquerai pas.

\- Tss… Bien. Je peux ?

\- Va-t'en…

Scath entendit les bruits de pas d'Iwan se rapprocher et, effrayée, elle se fondit dans son ombre, filant sur le plafond pour qu'il ne la découvre pas. Iwan sortit, dans un tourbillon de cape, observant à droite et à gauche avant de disparaitre et de sortir de la guilde. Scath attendit que Makarov soit aussi sorti de son bureau pour se laisser retomber souplement. Iwan avait fait de Luxus un Dragon Slayer ? Un tueur de dragon ? Elle en restait sans voix. Elle connaissait cette Magie, elle s'était renseignée un peu dans la bibliothèque de Fairy Hills, alors qu'elle flânait au hasard dans les rayons, sous l'œil sévère mais tendre en même temps d'Hilda, la gérante du dortoir. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce pouvoir conférait le pouvoir de lutter contre un dragon… Luxus allait donc avoir cette puissance, désormais ? Elle pinça les lèvres. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentait que c'était de mauvais augure. Elle balaya cette idée rapidement, de crainte d'envenimer son cerveau dans la peur. Ne voulant pas qu'on la découvre ici, elle fusionna de nouveau en son ombre et serpenta vers le bar de Fairy Tail, reprit apparence humaine rapidement, arracha une mission sur le tableau des missions distraitement et sortit avec Macao et Wakaba, encore toute étourdie.

**_Tin-tin-tiiiiiiin ! On commence tout doucement à rejoindre des éléments de la trame originale ! Scathine, chérie, la curiosité est un bien vilain défaut... Et il faut apprendre à maîtriser ces fichus sentiments humains ! On va y travailler, hein ? ;P Bref, après cette promesse de psychanalyse pour notre petite fée, comme toujours, je vous invite à laisser une review et je vous laisse la promesse que je vais désormais tenir ma parole en postant bien tout les samedis ! _**

**_Merci d'avoir lu et bonne continuation sur le site et ailleurs ! :D _**


	7. Lyra, mage de la musique

_**Bonjour, bonjour ! Me revoilà - à l'heure pour cette fois - avec le sixième chapitre en poche ! Et avec l'apparition du fameux nouvel OC avec lequel je vous ai tanné depuis si longtemps... ;P J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira - ainsi que ce nouveau venu ! **_

_**Pendant que j'y pense, avec ma cervelle de linotte... Merci encore pour vos lectures et vos reviews (j'oublie toujours de le dire, avec tous les flashs qui me traversent le cerveau, j'ai tendance à me déconcentrer facilement et oublier pleins de choses... D'ailleurs, si vous remarquez une incohérence dans la fic, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ! Cette fiction est vieille - les premiers brouillons sont là depuis plusieurs années maintenant... - et j'ai pu modifier deux-trois choses en oubliant de de retirer certains vieux détails donc... Si quelque chose cloche, parlez en moi et je modifierai ou apporterai des explications en essayant de ne pas spoiler ! ^^ Bref... Fin de cette parenthèse trois fois trop longue !) **_

_**Je ne m'attarde plus, je vous laisse lire et... Enfin, vous connaissez le refrain... Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas et je vous retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture ! ^^**_

_**Chapitre VI**_

_Lyra, Mage de la musique_

Cela faisait un mois que Scath avait intégré la guilde, désormais. Elle effectuait toujours des quêtes avec Macao et Wakaba mais, quelques fois, elle prenait des missions faciles, au cœur de Magnolia, pour grappiller quelques joyaux, comme de la garde d'animaux magiques. Désormais, Scath était indépendante. Bien sûr, elle logeait toujours dans Fairy Hills mais était en mesure de payer son loyer et ses consommations, à la guilde. C'était quelques choses qu'elle adorait faire désormais. Avoir la satisfaction de payer.

Ce jour-là, Scath était pensive devant le tableau des missions. Ses collègues attitrés pour mission à risque était partis ensemble, dans la soirée d'hier, et Scath devait se trouver une mission de garde dans Magnolia quand Makarov, perché au premier étage l'appela.

Cela fit sursauter Scath et gela le sang dans ses veines. Avait-il apprit, par un phénomène quelconque, qu'elle avait espionné sa conversation avec son fils Iwan ? Elle restait toujours dubitative à ce propos d'ailleurs. Peu de temps après que Scath ait saisit leur conversation, un Mage climatique, spécialisé dans la Magie de la Foudre, était venu chercher Luxus. Makarov l'avait payé pour qu'il enseigne cette magie à son petit-fils. Iwan, lui, avait disparu.

Avant que son ami, peut-être le meilleur qu'elle n'ait ici, à Fairy Tail, ne parte, Scath s'était précipitée à la confiserie de Magnolia et lui avait acheté une demi-douzaine de crème en forme d'oiseaux et de cerises chocolatées. Elle lui avait fourré le sac dans les mains, peinée de le voir partir. Il avait accepté les friandises, un peu gêné mais amusé, en lui rappelant qu'il serait vite présent et que, à son retour, il mesurerait sa magie de la Foudre contre celle des Ombres. Scath lui avait assuré que ce serait la première chose qu'ils feraient à son retour et que la possibilité de se mesurer l'un à l'autre l'impatientait. Mais elle avait aussi murmuré, alors qu'il s'éloignait après l'avoir enlacé pour la remercier et lui dire au revoir, que personne ne serait là pour la protéger, si quelqu'un abusait de ses sourires.

Makarov la rappela de nouveau et Scath s'écria qu'elle arrivait avant de grimper au premier. Elle découvrit Makarov avec, à ses côtés, une fille du même âge que Scath. Après toutes les semaines passées avec les membres de Fairy Tail et la fréquentation de ses clients, la timidité de Scath s'était un peu dissipée. Même avec Luxus, elle était moins gauche et gênée. Mais elle restait une personne toujours bégayante, maladroite et gênée hors de la chaleur agréable de Fairy Tail. Une véritable boule de mal être.

Scath salua la fille à côté de son Maitre. Elle avait des cheveux longs, roux, qui cascadaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Des taches de rousseurs parcouraient ses joues et son nez. Elle était étonnement bronzée. Ses yeux chocolat allaient Scath à Makarov. A côté de Scath et de ses cheveux noirs et violets, ses yeux sombres et sa peau pâle, l'autre fille semblait être son contraire. Là où Scath était bien une enfant des Ombres, née dans la fissure d'un mur ombragé dans laquelle la magie des fées s'était retrouvée piégée, la fille était sortie d'un rayon de soleil de printemps. La rousse tenait dans sa main une guitare reluisante, bleue et blanche. Scath sourit à Makarov, dévoilant ses canines pointues, faisant froncer les sourcils de la fille.

\- Master ?, fit la fée.

\- Ta voilà, Scathine !

\- Ne… Vous aussi ?, se désespéra-t-elle.

Le surnom se répandait comme la peste dans la guilde, au grand dam de la fée des Ombres. Elle essayait d'endiguer cette propagation mais c'était vain. Seul Luxus n'était pas encore touché par la vague dévastatrice du surnom maudit, comme disait Scath. Makarov eut un sourire innocent, comme lui seul savait le faire, avant de prendre la parole :

\- Je te présente Lyra Davis, une nouvelle recrue de notre guilde.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer, fit la rousse – Lyra.

\- Sa… Salut, fit Scath en lui serrant la main, sans force, sa timidité revenant au grand galop. Je… Je m'appelle Scathach Aloka mais…

\- Appelle-là Scathine, interrompit Makarov, masquant un rire.

\- M… Master ! Je t'en prie, appelle-moi _Scath…_

\- Peu importe comment tu l'appelles, en vrai, fit Makarov. Elle ne dira rien.

Scath soupira, partagée entre l'amusement et le désespoir. Lyra, elle, esquissait un très léger sourire, si bien que personne ne le remarqua. La fée des Ombres posa une main sur sa hanche. Elle finit par dire :

\- Enfin… Que voulez-vous, Master ?

\- Lyra a été transférée depuis une guilde de Seven, un pays limitrophe. Après le déménagement de ses parents à Magnolia, Lyra a demandé à venir dans notre belle…

\- Et chaotique, glissa malicieusement Scath pour elle-même.

\- … Guilde, termina Makarov. Et je comptais sur toi pour faire équipe avec elle. En tant que Mage, elle est plus agile avec sa magie et je n'aime pas te laisser seule. Tu es jeune encore.

Lyra fronça les sourcils et se permit de prendre la parole :

\- Sauf votre respect, Makarov-sama, nous semblons avoir le même âge… Je pense que Scathach serait capable de faire ses missions seule, comme je…

\- Ah… Voilà un point problématique. Scathine à l'air âgée mais… Sauf ton respect, Scath, elle est née il y a un peine un mois.

\- Pardon ?

\- Eh bien… Scathine t'expliquera ! Pour l'heure, j'ai une mission parfaite pour vous !

\- Qu'est-ce ?, demanda la fée alors que Lyra restait perplexe, fixant Scath comme si elle cherchait un bout de cordon ombilical ou de placenta sur ses joues, ses bras.

\- Arrêter des mages turbulents, à Hargeon. Ce n'est pas loin et ils sont peu. C'est du gâteau, conclut Makarov. J'ai déjà prévenu le maire que vous veniez. Etant donné que vous n'êtes pas majeures… Je m'occupe de l'administration.

Scath hocha la tête. Elle sourit à son Maitre de guilde. Lyra, en revanche, protesta :

\- Attendez, Makarov-sama. Vous voulez que je parte en mission avec une parfaite inconnue dont je ne connais même pas les pouvoirs, oubliant toute notion de confiance qu'il devrait y avoir dans une équipe, et que je parte tout de suite sans connaitre les autres membres de ma nouvelle guilde.

Scath et Makarov la regardèrent, étonnés. Scath prit la parole :

\- Oh, tu sais, tu peux avoir confiance… Je pense…

\- Haha, fit Lyra, ironique. Super rassurant ! Maitre ! Ce n'est pas la procédure…

\- Une procédure ?, répéta Makarov. Ici ?

Il éclata de rire. Scath sourit doucement en voyant le petit Mage se tordre en se tenant les côtes, alors que Lyra restait totalement ahurie. Avec un sourire désolé pour elle, la fée posa sa main sur son épaule. La Mage à la guitare lui jeta un regard étonné et Scath l'entraina en arrière, quittant Makarov qui riait encore :

\- Allons-y. On fera plus ample connaissance dans le train.

Lyra finit par hocher la tête, dans un soupir. Les deux filles descendirent et traversèrent la guilde. Scath croisa le chemin d'un garçon un peu plus vieux qu'elle, nommé Readers. Il s'agissait d'un peintre d'exception. Peu de personnes acceptaient de poser pour lui, et il ne pouvait peindre lors des batailles constantes dans la guilde, si bien que, parfois, quand Scath avait du temps à tuer, elle acceptait de poser pour lui, si bien que plusieurs portraits de Scath polluaient son carnet de dessin, entre deux peintures d'autres Mages, souvent en train de rire et de crier. Le garçon était chétif, tout maigre, ce qui faisait un peu peur à Scath qui elle-même était maigre mais tout même moins que lui. Il lui sourit :

\- Bonjour Scath !

Scath eut une expression soulagée en l'entendant l'appeler par son surnom commun, et non cette abomination qu'était Scathine. Elle le salua gentiment et Readers demanda à l'intention de Lyra :

\- Tu es nouvelle ?

La rousse hocha la tête et s'empara de sa main pour la serrer avec vigueur et force, surprenant Readers.

\- Davis, Lyra Davis.

\- Moi, c'est… Readers Johnner, dit-il, médusé par le formalisme de la jeune fille. Dis… Vous partez en mission ?

\- Oui… Pourquoi ça ? Intéressé ?, taquina gentiment Scath.

Elle savait que Readers n'avait pas, comme les autres Mages, le goût de la bataille, et préférait rester en retrait quand il le pouvait. Il secoua la tête :

\- Très peu pour moi ! Mais… Quand vous reviendrez, tu accepterais de me servir encore de modèle ? Je veux essayer une nouvelle technique pour peindre.

\- Lyra… Elle serait un bon modèle également… Non ? Tu la peindras aussi ?, demanda Scath alors que Lyra restait les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu voudrais bien ?, s'émerveilla Readers, en la regardant avec des yeux pleins d'espoirs.

\- Oh… Euh… Eh bien, pourquoi pas ?, bafouilla Lyra.

Readers sourit victorieusement avant de les laisser partir. Il se tourna vers une gamine brune, minuscule, assise sur un banc au fond de la guilde, vers la porte. Elle avait à peine sept ans et s'appelait Cana Alberona. Depuis sa renaissance humaine, Scath voyait la petite dans la guilde. Elles discutaient souvent ensemble quand Scath n'avait pas de mission à faire et, parfois, elles effectuaient des petites missions de garde. Cana était mage de Fairy Tail mais ne maitrisait aucune magie. C'était Gildarts qui lui avait suggéré d'intégrer Fairy Tail, alors qu'elle était plus jeune encore. Scath et Cana s'entendaient bien. Cana avait toujours l'air d'attendre quelque chose, patiemment. Scath observa Readers et Cana, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de se remettre en marche.

Lyra resta un instant encore surprise avant de suivre Scath, déjà prête à sortir de la guilde. Fière de connaitre la ville, grâce à Luxus, elle guida Lyra vers la gare et paya pour elle son billet de train. Elles entrèrent dans le premier wagon qui s'offrait à elle. Peu de monde se rendait vers Hargeon, si bien que les filles restèrent seules dans leur wagon. Scath s'assit, souriant timidement, et décida après une intense réflexion intérieure de briser la glace :

\- Alors… Hum… Quelle… Quelle est ta magie ?, demanda la fée.

\- Je… Hum - elle se racla la gorge. Je maitrise la Magie de la Musique, fit-elle d'un air solennel. Mais, je ne peux pas t'y montrer ici. Il me faut de l'espace.

Scath sourit. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle magie. C'était intéressant ! Elle l'observa caresser sa guitare avant qu'elle ne demande :

\- Et toi ? Tu es une Mage de… ?

\- Je suis… Je… Une Mage des Ombres… !

\- Ah… Vraiment ? Il n'y en avait pas dans ma guilde, à Seven. Tu peux me montrer ce que tu peux faire avec ?

\- Hum ? Oh… Eh bien… Je peux faire ça…

Elle leva les mains, les poignets collés l'un contre l'autre, et des ombres sauvages affluèrent en une boule compacte. Quand elle fut d'une taille satisfaisante, Scath fit rouler la sphère contre sa paume gauche et fit la fit rebondir contre sa main. Lyra se pencha, intriguée.

\- Je peux toucher ?

\- Oh… Eh bien… Je n'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un effleurer une sphère d'ombre comme ça, je ne sais pas si ça craint quelque chose…, avoua Scath. Si tu veux, vas-y…

Lyra tendit les doigts et posa sa paume contre les ombres sauvages. Ces-dernières hurlaient, contre les mains des filles. Les yeux de Lyra s'écarquillèrent et elle bafouilla, surprise :

\- C'est dur comme du marbre… !

Scath attendit que Lyra se soit redressée pour serrer ses longs doigts pâles sur la sphère qui explosa silencieusement et que les ombres regagnent la fée, s'insinuant sous ses ongles. Durant le trajet, à la demande de Lyra, Scath apprit à la fille en face d'elle qu'elle était une fée et raconta vaguement son premier mois d'existence. La mage de la musique resta ébahie en tentant la bombarder de questions sur la nature mais – en voyant que la fée ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur sa condition, elle abandonna rapidement mais ses yeux luisaient encore de curiosité. En échange, Lyra lui raconta sa vie.

Elle était née dans la capitale de Seven et avait rejoint la guilde la plus influente de la ville très jeune. Son grand-père était constellationniste et c'était en l'honneur d'un de ses esprits, celui de la lyre, que le nom de sa petite fille avait été donné. Lyra avait appris la magie de la Musique et la diffusait via sa guitare, cadeau de sa grand-mère. Les parents de Lyra n'étaient pas mages mais des marchands riches. Ils avaient décidés d'emménager à Magnolia, dans Fiore, car les affaires y étaient plus florissantes. Lyra n'avait pas voulu intégrer Fairy Tail, en premier lieu. Scath la comprenait un peu. Après tout, la réputation de Fairy Tail n'était pas des plus reluisantes. C'était certes une bonne guilde, avec des Mages puissants, mais surtout connue pour ses exploits de destructions de masse. Mais, désormais, Lyra espérait tout de même qu'elle s'intégrerait bien, malgré le fait que le caractère chaotique de la guilde l'effrayait un peu.

Le train arriva rapidement à Hargeon, et les deux filles sortirent hors de leur wagon, s'étirant. L'odeur de la mer piqua le nez de la fée des Ombres. C'était la première fois qu'elle découvrait cette étendue d'eau à perte de vue, elle qui ne connaissait que le lac de Magnolia.

\- A-Allons tout de suite nous occuper de ces Mages.

\- Tu sembles trop sûre de toi !, protesta Lyra, ne sentant pas la fée buter sur le premier mot.

\- Je… Je ne le suis pas vraiment, en fait, avoua-t-elle, rougissante.

Lyra soupira, visiblement démotivée par Scath, et sa timidité contrastant avec une volonté digne d'un Mage de Fairy Tail, et les deux mages progressèrent dans la ville, sur le qui-vive. Lyra interrogea un passant :

\- Excusez-moi. Nous sommes Mages de Fairy Tail. Savez-vous où nous pourrions trouver les Mages turbulents qui causent du grabuge ici ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas ! Insinuez-vous que je fréquente ces racailles ?

\- Oh… Non… Pas du tout !

Le passant, furibond, s'éloigna, alors que Scath souriait gentiment à sa compagnonne. Lyra semblait furieuse d'une telle réaction. Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et gonflé ses joues. La fée souffla :

\- Viens, on trouvera seules.

Lyra secoua la tête en dégonflant ses joues. Elle sourit et hocha la tête alors que les deux filles progressaient de nouveau, Scath gardant les mains dans les poches et Lyra grattant distraitement les cordes de sa guitare. Les mages parcoururent les rues, les yeux vifs et le corps alerte. Finalement, alors qu'elles se désespéraient de ne pas voir de trace des mages, une violente explosion eut lieu, sur la place centrale de la ville. Après avoir échangé un regard, les filles se précipitèrent en courant vers le lieu de l'explosion. Scath et Lyra découvrirent alors quatre mages riant aux éclats, torturant des passants et des marchands. Lyra et Scath fendirent la foule et s'avancèrent vers les mages. Aucuns d'entre eux ne les avaient encore vu. Ils avaient tous une vingtaine d'années. Les gamines faisaient bien pâle figure. Lyra, sa guitare en bandoulière, pinça des cordes du bout des doigts et, avec violence, elle frotta les fils en criant :

\- Onde musicale !

Alors que ses doigts touchaient son instrument, une onde épaisse fila vers les mages qui titubèrent, frappée par la magie. Lyra et Scath, concentrées, regardèrent les quatre mages qui leur jetèrent un regard assassin. L'un d'entre eux, un brun aux yeux bleus, s'écria en pointant du doigt le symbole sur le biceps de Scath :

\- Des mages de Fairy Tail ! Cette guilde est vraiment naze… Envoyer des gosses…

\- On dirait que ces mômes veulent se battre, remarqua un autre.

\- Ne les faisons pas attendre, ce serait mal poli.

Lyra constata inutilement :

\- Nous sommes en infériorité numérique.

\- Je m'occupe de ça, répliqua Scath en claquant des doigts et en s'adressant à son ombre. Occupe-toi d'en maitriser deux. Ceux de ton choix.

Les deux Mages qui étaient restés silencieux restèrent immobiles, sur le qui-vive, avant de s'effondrer à genoux, les mains derrière le crâne. L'ombre de Scath s'était dédoublée pour tenir immobile les deux hommes qui gémissaient, un peu effrayé. Lyra ricana :

\- Pas mal, Scathine.

\- Je… Arrêtez avec ce surnom !, s'agaça la fée des ombres en laissant tomber dans la poussière sa veste, dévoilant ses ailes tatouées, se préparant si elle devait voler.

\- Je m'occupe de ces deux-là, tu auras les derniers. Voilà une petite démonstration de mon pouvoir.

Lyra redressa sa guitare entre ses mains. Scath, maintenant son ombre sur les autres Mages, recula. La magie de Lyra faisait voler ses cheveux et créait une aura lumineuse autour d'elle. Scath mit une main sur ses hanches, curieuse. Les doigts de Lyra glissèrent sur les cordes de sa guitare avant que, à une vitesse qui ébahie Scath, ses doigts ne commencèrent à gratter. Des ondes jaillissaient de son instrument et frappait légèrement la fée des ombres. Alors que la musique de Lyra atteignait son paroxysme, elle s'écria :

\- Ape song !

Des filaments vibrants jaillirent de sa guitare et s'entrelacèrent pour créer un gigantesque singe géant, vibrant au rythme de ses accords. La bête rugit et asséna son poing sur les mages qui eurent à peine le temps de se protéger maladroitement. Immédiatement, la musique autour d'eux changea et devint encore plus brutale :

\- Tiger song !

Le singe se transforma en un tigre encore plus démesuré. Scath resta ébahie. La voilà, la magie de la musique ?! C'était… Merveilleux ! Dakuinku avait déjà vu cette magie ? S'il la voyait, il la trouverait sans doute magnifique également. Scath se rappela brutalement de la fascination qu'avait son ancien mentor pour la magie des ombres et sourit. Non, pour lui, leur magie resterait la plus belle. Elle analysa la magie de Lyra comme l'aurait fait Dakuinku. Cette magie rendait Lyra assez vulnérable car, si elle cessait de jouer, sa magie se dissipait et, si quelqu'un l'attaquait en traitre, elle serait fichue. La Mage devait donc le plus souvent travailler en équiper, afin de rester à couvert. Le tigre rugit et Scath grimaça. La créature sonore cracha et referma ses mâchoires sur ses deux ennemis. Frappés par la puissance de la magie de Lyra, ils s'effondrèrent, assommés net. Scath découvrit le sourire victorieux de Lyra.

\- Bonne chance !

\- Ok… Je ne te garantis rien mais…

Elle libéra ses deux nouveaux adversaires alors que Lyra allait ligoter ceux qu'elles venaient d'écraser. Scath inspira profondément et attendit que les mages en face d'eux chargent leur magie. Les capacités de Scath étaient bien loin de celles de Lyra. Avec celles-ci, Scath était mobile, vive. Mais les ondes de Lyra devaient être terriblement fortes, grâce à sa guitare, là où le pouvoir de Scath faiblissait. La fée se demandait si la magie de Lyra flanchait aussi avec sa guitare. Un réservoir magique y était-il disposé ? Etait-ce la magie de Lyra qui était filtrée par l'instrument avant d'être redistribuée ? Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées distrayantes et se vider la tête, Scath demanda :

\- Prêts ?

\- J'vais te démonter, gamine !, hurla l'un.

Scath tendit les mains et elle vit les mains de ses adversaires s'illuminer. Les deux mages joignirent leurs mains et ils s'écrièrent :

\- Tourbillon de roche et de sable !

Scath fit, fondre sur elle, une tornade mêlant un sable brûlant et des roches tranchantes. Elle sentait déjà ses pieds s'enfoncer dans son ombre et, avec une expression concentrée, elle se laissa tomber dans celle-ci, protégée, comme l'on tombait dans un liquide dense mais désireux d'accueillir Scath en son sein. Elle sentit la tornade au-dessus d'elle et elle se déplaça comme un serpent insidieux. Elle jaillit hors de la pénombre, comme recrachée et un cercle d'invocation naquit sous ses pieds.

\- Frappes d'ombre !

L'ombre de Scath se divisa en plusieurs lianes épaisses qui filèrent pour frapper ses adversaires au visage, les aveuglant un instant. Profitant de cet instant, elle s'écria :

\- Sphère d'ombres !

Un globe jaillit de ses mains et fila pour assommer le premier mage. L'autre se redressa, un rictus de rage sur les lèvres. Il hurla :

\- Rayon de sable !

Une lance constituée de sable se dressa hors de terre, comme un serpent et fila vers Scath, la frappant à la jambe. La gamine serra les dents et lança sa propre lance, en cristal noir, qui brisa celle de sable avant d'heurter le mage adverse, faisant saigner sa tempe et l'assommant. Scath se redressa péniblement, ignorant sa jambe blessée. Lyra se précipita :

\- Ça va ?

\- Yep… Je… Je pensais que j'aurais le temps d'esquiver mais… Aie… C'est douloureux…, grimaça-t-elle.

Lyra entrava les deux autres mages et sourit.

\- Je vais les poser à la mairie. Attends-moi là.

\- Avec joie, grinça Scath.

Lyra fit jaillir quelques notes de sa guitare et une main gigantesque jaillit et saisit les quatre malfrats pour les emmener vers le bâtiment administratif. Scath dispersa la foule qui s'était amassée autour des lieux du combat. Scath, une fois seule, observa sa jambe. Elle sourit. Elle n'aurait qu'un gros hématome, rien de grave. Le bout du projectile n'était pas acéré et n'avait pas transpercé la jambe. Il ne s'agissait donc pas d'une véritable lance, Scath avait mal jugée la magie filant sur elle. Lyra revint rapidement, sa guitare claquant contre sa cuisse.

\- Bon… J'ai interrogé l'un de ces types en chemin et il a craché le lieu où se trouvent les autres mecs de sa pseudo-guilde, avec son maitre.

\- Ils sont beaucoup ?, demanda Scath en effleurant sa jambe.

\- Boh… Une petite dizaine, selon eux, dit Lyra en haussant les épaules. Ca n'a rien d'une guilde officielle, qui recrute en masse. Tu veux y aller maintenant ?

\- Profitons du fait qu'on soit là !, dit Scath en souriant.

Lyra avait cet art particulier de mettre à l'aise ses interlocuteurs amicaux. Scath se redressa, ignorant sa jambe ankylosée et, suivant le lieu donné par le malfrat, elles marchèrent hors de la ville, jusqu'à tomber sur une vieille grange. Un homme faisait la sieste sur un hamac, avec un brin de paille sur la lèvre. Lyra soupira, amusée :

\- C'est ça, le comité d'accueil ?

Elle fit tournoyer son médiator entre ses doigts avant de faire jaillir une énorme onde musicale qui frappa la porte de la grange, la défonçant d'un coup. La fée fronça les sourcils. Whoa… Alors, le caractère de fou furieux fana de destruction propre à Fairy Tail se répandait aussi vite que ça ?! Avec une souplesse végétale, les cristaux de Scath se jetèrent à sa suite pour pénétrer dans la grange. A l'intérieur, on pouvait entendre de cris furieux, des bruits de tapages et des explosions de magie.

\- Bon, souffla Scath. Je pense que la voie est libre… !

Elle eut un sourire gêné et frotta l'arrière de son crâne alors que Lyra s'était déjà hâtée à l'intérieur. _Franchement !_ Quand elle rentra dans la grange à son tour, elle découvrit des hommes inconscients et d'autres prisonniers des cristaux. Mais, devant eux, assit en tailleurs, un homme se tenait en levant une main. Les cristaux de Scath avaient été courbés par sa magie et les ondes sonores ne l'avaient pas frappé.

\- Alors c'est vous, les deux pestes qui ont attaqués mes hommes sur la place de la ville ? Tss…

Les nouvelles allaient vite, ici. Il se leva et claqua des doigts. Les bibelots autour se rangèrent d'eux même, dégageant la pièce. Scath observa les alentours. En accord avec l'extérieur, l'intérieur était tout aussi rustique mais l'on trouvait le même mobilier qu'à Fairy Tail, des tables, des chaises, un bar… Les objets finirent de léviter, un fois rangés. Lyra pinça les lèvres alors que Scath se mordillait la lèvre. Une magie de télékinésie ? Le vaincre allait être difficile, s'il pouvait tout dévier. Lyra gratta ses cordes :

\- Ape song !

L'énorme gorille jaillit et tenta de frapper le Maitre avec ses énormes paluches, sans succès. A chaque coup qu'il essayait de porter, ses mains manquaient le maitre de peu. Lyra cessa de jouer, agacée.

\- Je hais cette magie…

Scath déplia ses ailes et s'envola. Lyra siffla d'admiration alors que la fée essayait d'attaquer de toutes parts. Aucune lance de cristal, ni de sphère des ombres ne le toucha. Scath manqua même se prendre son propre projectile dessus. C'était perdu d'avance, à ce rythme. Une onde sonore fit exploser les bouteilles d'alcool derrière le bar et des rares bouteilles intactes roulèrent jusqu'aux pieds des mages. Scath voleta près de Lyra.

\- Il va falloir attaquer en même temps, suggéra Lyra. Histoire de le déconcentrer.

Elles se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Un énorme tigre jaillit des cordes de Lyra alors que Scath attaquait avec son doppelgänger et ses lances. Rien ne toucha le Maitre, qui d'ailleurs n'affichait aucune émotion. Même pas un sourire suffisant. Il était parfaitement insensible, comme s'il était trop vieux pour être affecté par le moindre sentiment. Rageuse, Lyra donna un coup dans une bouteille de vert qui roula jusque dans les pieds de l'homme, occupé à parer une attaque magique de Scath. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils. Etrange… Elle pensait pourtant que la magie de cet homme écartait les objets… Alors qu'elle comprenait quelque chose, écarquillant les yeux, une onde sonore de Lyra réverbérée par l'homme la heurta de plein fouet, dans l'estomac, et l'envoya dans une étagère, dans le dos de l'homme. _Aie…_

Cul par-dessus tête, Scath observait Lyra qui lui adressait un regard d'excuse d'une vibrante sincérité. La fée lui sourit ce qui ressemblait à grimace, comme pour lui assurer qu'elle n'était pas rancunière. Elle se redressa en se frottant la tête. Le Maitre avait profité d'un instant d'inattention de Scath qui venait de comprendre le fonctionnement de la magie de l'homme. Sa magie n'était pas une magie de télékinésie mais de réverbération, ce qui lui permettait de réfléchir les attaques magiques, ainsi que les objets. Mais, quand il renvoyait de la magie, il ne pouvait renvoyer des objets, et inversement. Scath, ignorant sa cuisse blessée et son ventre douloureux, se saisit d'une caisse en bois si lourde qu'elle chancela. Lyra fronça les sourcils en la voyant s'envoler, les bras tremblants, mais ne pipa mot. A la place, son tigre de son essayait de frapper le mage qui déviait toute ses attaques. En l'air, au-dessus de lui, Scath lâcha la caisse au moment où Lyra attaquait. S'il put parer la magie, il ne remarqua pas le bois qui lui tomba sur le crâne, l'assommant promptement. Scath se posa auprès de Lyra et sourit. La magicienne lui tapa sur l'épaule :

\- Une magie de réverbération ? Pas mal, bravo Scath ! Allez, attachons-les tous et amenons-les à la mairie de Hargeon.

Scath hocha la tête et attachèrent les hommes avant que Lyra ne joue une mélodie qui fit jaillir deux mains gigantesques que se saisirent des hommes afin de les porter à l'administration. Gênée, Scath attendit dehors Lyra et en profita pour examiner sa cuisse endolorie. Un énorme hématome violacé était apparu. Quand Lyra revint, Scath se redressa, cachant sa jambe. La musicienne lança une bourse en direction de Scath qui la réceptionna maladroitement. Lyra annonça :

\- 30 000 joyaux chacune ! Pas mal comme mission…

\- T… Ta magie est très impressionnante, dit Scath.

\- Merci. La tienne n'est pas mal, non plus. Au fait, désolée pour le coup d'onde sonore !

\- M… Merci… Et ce n'est rien, c'est la faute de ce mage !

Scath se redressa. Lyra, elle, venait de s'assoir et lui jeta un regard étonné.

\- Tu ne restes pas un peu ? Te reposer ?

\- Je… Je vais rentrer à la guilde… J'ai un ami à retrouver.

\- Un ami ?, répéta Lyra, taquine. Juste ça ?

\- Je… Mais… Enfin…

\- Haha ! Tu rougis !, se moqua Lyra. C'est quelqu'un de la guilde ?

\- O… Oui, avoua doucement Scath. Il s'agit du petit-fils de Master Makarov… On doit se battre en duel, à son retour. Sans doute demain…

Lyra resta un instant étonnée avant d'éclater de rire. Scath resta plantée là, les joues rouges et un sourire gênée sur les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Scath ? Tu ne dois pas le retrouver ?

\- Mais… Et toi ? Tu ne reviens pas ?

\- Nan… Mes parents viendront me chercher en cas de problème, j'ai une lacrima pour les contacter, dit-elle en dévoilant, dans son sac, une sphère en cristal. Je me paierai un billet de retour plus tard.

\- Ok… Bien. A demain, alors, à la guilde !

Lyra hocha la tête et se dirigea vers un café, pour commander une boisson, alors que Scath rebroussait chemin vers la gare. Ce soir, après plusieurs semaines loin, Luxus allait revenir. Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer. Lyra n'avait pas tort, elle ne considérait pas Luxus comme un simple ami, pas la peine d'être un génie pour le découvrir. Et ce soir, elle allait le revoir… Elle se hâta de grimper dans le train, laissant Lyra derrière elle, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. De plus, ce soir-là, ils allaient se battre l'un contre l'autre, afin de mesurer l'étendue de leur pouvoir. Cela rappela à Scath qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, comme Luxus ignorait ses propres aptitudes avec les ombres, Scath n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de montrer le fruit de son entrainement à la guilde. Ça allait être un combat intéressant, songea-t-elle, les mains sur les genoux.

_**Et voilà ! Bon... J'espère que vous avez appréciez ces lignes au-dessus et que Lyra n'attise pas la haine chez vous... ! ;) Je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps, j'ai des chapitres à écrire avant la fin de mes vacances (Paix à ton âme, Zone A... Morituri te salutant ! (Les séquelles du latin sur une femme n'ayant rien demandé... T.T)). En parlant de ça, je viens de commencer le chapitre 40 ! o/ **_

_**Enfin bref... Merci d'avoir lu et bonne continuation - dans la vie, dans la fiction, peu importe, continuez d'aller bien ! :3**_

_**Bye ! **_


	8. Les ombres et la foudre

**_Hey, hey ! _**

**_Me revoilà, à l'heure et en pleine forme après un Bac Blanc très... Euh... Voilà... Honnêtement, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre..._**

**ALERTE POINT ANECDOTE - **_(je vous invite à descendre en bas du paragraphe, à part si vous voulez connaitre les premiers essais de Fée des Ombres)_**:**

**_Je fouinais dans l'un de mes plus vieux dossiers de textes, qui porte le nom de "Préhistoire" et j'ai découvert les premiers prototypes de ma fiction... Dans le plus ancien, Scath s'appelait Emily et n'était pas une fée mais une humaine pur jus et elle maîtrisait_****_déjà la magie des ombres. Elle était la nièce de Luxus et la fille d'un fils OC de Makarov. Ensuite, dans un autre dossier, le personnage n'avait même pas encore de nom et était découverte par Grey, était (enfin !) une vraie fée et se transformait en humaine grâce au contact du Mage de la Glace. Et finalement, la toute première "vraie" Scath était assez semblable à celle de la fiction que vous êtes en train de lire et rejoignait l'histoire du prototype avec la fille sans nom, sauf qu'elle possédait un lien sensitif avec Grey - apparut après qu'il l'ait touché - et elle sortait avec lui... Je me rends compte que ma pauvre Scath a beaucoup mutée avant d'en arriver là... ;P_**

**_M'enfin bon, comme le dirait cette jeunesse décadente dont je fais partie : "OSEF de toi, Red, on veut la suite parce que, quand même, faudra bien progresser un jour !" Du calme, mes petits abricots pelucheux, car voici le chapitre suivant ! _**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_**

**_Disclaimer _**_que je mets une fois sur deux car j'oublie toujours..._**_ :_****_ Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, je ne possède que... Eh bien... Que ce qui n'est pas de Mashima, hein.. ;)_**

**_Chapitre VII_**

_Les Ombres et la Foudre_

Le train ralentit lentement, tandis qu'il entrait en gare de Magnolia. Scath, qui avait partagé son wagon avec une famille visiblement en voyage, sortit péniblement en escaladant leurs multiples bagages, s'excusant alors qu'elle manquait de trébucher de sur une valise. Elle finit par sortir du train, encore un peu déséquilibrée par son exercice d'escalade. Son sac en bandoulière, la petite sortit et déambula dans Magnolia. Lyra et elle étaient parties en début d'après-midi en mission, si bien qu'il restait à Scath encore plusieurs heures de libre. Elle marcha sans but, flânant devant des étals. La fée décida de passer à la boulangerie-pâtisserie, proche de la guilde. Scath s'y était déjà rendu plusieurs fois, depuis son arrivée.

En effet, alors qu'elle ne faisait pas encore de mission, que sa magie était un véritable mystère pour elle, que ses ailes n'étaient qu'une promesse lointaine et que le goût du café lui était encore étranger, la fée accompagnait Makarov qui venait passer commande. La gamine, effectivement, suivait toujours le Maitre de la guilde, comme s'il était une sorte de substitut de père. N'appelait-il pas les membres de la guilde ses enfants, après tout ? Enfin, Scath suivait toujours Makarov et la boulangère, une petite femme tout en rondeur, les joues roses et les yeux bleus, était toujours toute gentille avec elle. Makarov lui avait dit que Scath était une nouvelle Mage, pour Fairy Tail, une petite orpheline dont il prenait, théoriquement, soin. La boulangère, apparemment émue, lui avait fait découvrir une pâtisserie que Scath avait trouvée immédiatement délicieuse. Un éclair au chocolat. Tout d'abord réticente, Scath avait attendu longtemps avant de mordre dedans. Elle était revenue, seule, le lendemain avec cinq joyaux en poche, empruntés à Makarov, et avait racheté un éclair. Désormais, c'était devenu un rituel pour Scath de venir tous les jours pour acheter sa pâtisserie. Elle avait appris que la boulangère toujours couverte de farine s'appelait Charly et, avec cette femme douce et sucrée comme ses douceurs, Scath s'entendait très bien.

La fée poussa donc la porte de la boutique, produisant un tintement de clochette, semblable au carillon que produisait son corps de fée. Charly, le visage blanc de farine, se tourna vers elle en s'essuyant sur son tablier couvert de tache en tout genre. Scath eut un sourire large. La boulangère possédait ce drôle d'air qui rappelait aux enfants une mère. Enfin, c'est ce que disaient ceux de la guilde, Scath ne connaissant pas le sens du mot « mère », elle n'aurait pu affirmer ou infirmer ces dires. La fille des ombres s'approcha du comptoir, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Bonjour Scathine !

\- Je… Je n'aime pas ce surnom, bredouilla Scath, déçue de voir Charly user du surnom.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la boulangère qui réarrangeait des douceurs en vitrine.

\- J'ai cru le comprendre, rit doucement la femme. Makarov est venu hier, il m'a dit que le surnom se propageait malgré toi…

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, dit Scath, le poing contre la joue, comme si elle réfléchissait intensément.

La fée, effectivement, restait dubitative devant le fait que les gens préféraient l'appeler Scathine plutôt que Scath. Ce n'était même pas un vrai surnom, à ses yeux. Charly eut un sourire amusé en voyant l'air dubitatif de la petite. Scath la vit se saisir d'un éclair au chocolat, gardé à l'écart des autres et le mettre dans une jolie boite en carton.

\- Oh… Eh bien… Je ne sais pas… Ça fait penser à un lutin, confia la boulangère en se retournant pour poser la douceur sur le comptoir.

\- Un lutin ?, répéta Scath, encore plus perplexe. Dans une guilde de fées ? C'est bizarre…

Les sourcils froncés de la petite fit rire Charly. Scath sortit cinq joyaux qu'elle tendit à la femme derrière le comptoir. Charly les rangea dans la caisse, laissant des traces de farine sur les billets. Scath se saisit précautionneusement du pavé en carton alors que Charly se tournait pour nettoyer avec un torchon la farine sur son plan de travail. La boulangère demanda, alors que Scath ouvrait le carton pour mordre dans le chou fourré de crème pâtissière :

\- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, en ce moment ? Je ne te vois plus avec Luxus, en ville. Je croyais que vous étiez amis. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

La fée savoura la crème sur sa langue avant de déglutir, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour répondre :

\- Il est partit pour apprendre la magie. Il reviendra ce soir.

Et elle mordit de nouveau dans la douceur. Charly fronça les sourcils avant de s'écrier :

\- Ah mais oui ! Makarov me l'avait dit ! Je n'y pensais plus. Tiens, d'ailleurs, s'il revient ce soir, tu lui donneras ça de ma part ! Il adore ça…

Elle prit, dans la vitrine, une religieuse à la pistache, et la plaça également un carton qu'elle tendit à Scath, la tint précieusement, afin d'éviter de massacrer la pâtisserie. Pendant ce temps, la fée rassurait la boulangère :

\- Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je reste avec Readers et Cana. Et je fais des missions avec Macao et Wakaba.

\- Tant mieux alors, sourit la boulangère.

\- Et puis, fit Scath avec de la crème au coin des lèvres, une nouvelle est arrivée à la guilde. Elle s'appelle Lyra, c'est une mage de la musique. Elle est forte.

\- Vous êtes amies, alors ?

\- Oh… Euh… Eh bien… Je suppose…

Charly sourit en voyant l'air peu sure d'elle de Scath. La boulangère aimait bien discuter avec la petite Mage des Ombres. Elle rougissait si facilement que c'était comme discuter avec une rose qui ouvrait ses pétales à chaque mot. Luxus était venu la voir, le jour où la fée était arrivée, blessée, à la guilde. Il lui avait raconté qu'une créature aux oreilles pointues était arrivée à la guilde. Avec toute la curiosité d'un enfant, il lui avait raconté la magie qu'elle avait utilisé, son apparence étrange, sa transformation en humain. Il était tout excité. Et puis, deux jours après, il était venu lui parler encore de la petite fée, couverte de bandage, qui logeait dans sa guilde désormais. Charly l'avait rarement vu ainsi. Le petit-fils de Makarov s'asseyait sur le comptoir, dans la farine, et lui racontait plusieurs minutes, comment était Scath. Il lui disait que sa peau était toute pâle mais que, quand, elle s'exposait au soleil, elle se couvrait de taches de rousseurs. Luxus enchainait ensuite sur ses yeux sombres, disant qu'ils semblaient toujours craintifs. Mais, ce dont Luxus parlait le plus, c'était la manie qu'avait la fée de rougir toujours. Il disait qu'elle était toujours rouge quand quelqu'un lui adressait la parole. C'était Charly qui avait dit à Luxus, pour plaisanter, que Scath avait du feu dans la bouche qui rendait ses joues rouges. Elle ignorait alors que le garçon, naïvement, allait le dire à Scath également.

La boulangère se redressa quand la clochette de sa boutique sonna, faisant sursauter Scath. Celle-ci lui dit au revoir mais, avant, Charly lui fit signe de s'essuyer la bouche, en se tapotant les lèvres du bout du doigt. Scath le fit précipitamment avant de sortir, finissant son éclair. Durant le reste de l'après-midi, Scath traina dans Magnolia. Elle attendait avec impatience le retour de Luxus. Les petites décharges électriques qu'il envoyait sur la peau de Scath lui manquaient.

Finalement, alors que le ciel s'obscurcissait, elle regagna la guilde et son ambiance chaleureuse. En entrant, elle évita de justesse une chaise volante. Apparemment, elle apparaissait en pleine bagarre générale. La même chaise revenait désormais en sens inverse et Scath détacha cette fois-ci son ombre qui saisit la silhouette du projectile, le laissant léviter un temps avant de la reposer. Scath contourna le conflit, craignant de revoir une chaise sauvage en vol. Finalement, ce fut intact que Scath parvint au bar de la guilde.

Makarov esquiva une bouteille encore à moitié pleine. Il n'intervenait pas pour interrompre le conflit. Au contraire, Scath le voyait heureux, souriant, discutant avec les quelques Mages ayant déclarés leur neutralité dans la bagarre. Dans son dos, Scath sentit quelque chose la frapper. Il s'agissait d'un Mage qui avait exclu de la mêlée générale et qui avait heurté la môme. Sans prendre le temps de s'excuser, il se jeta de nouveau entre les mages. Scath fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête et de soupirer, amusée. Elle pensa à Lyra et s'imagina sa réaction en découvrant la guilde en désordre comme maintenant. Elle aurait sans doute protesté auprès du Maitre avant d'utiliser une onde sonore pour frapper tous les mages, afin de les calmer. Mais cela n'aurait servi qu'à les attiser plus encore et la musicienne se serait retrouvée dans le conflit. La fée eut un sourire.

Scath, pensive, passa encore du temps au bar de la guilde. En effet, la soirée s'éternisant et Luxus n'étant toujours pas rentré, Scath veillait un peu inconsciemment. Elle savait qu'elle demeurait debout mais, avec la fatigue, elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle restait au bar. Les Mages étaient presque tous rentrés chez eux et, finalement, Scath finit par s'endormir sur le comptoir, la joue sur le marbre, le visage détendu, l'air éternellement surpris. Ses sourcils étaient levés et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, dévoilant un bout de canine pointue. Makarov remarqua la gamine pliée sur le bar, les coudes posés sur le comptoir et les mains repliées sur les épaules. Le Maitre de la guilde décida de la faire porter dans son bureau, la faisant dormir recroquevillé sur un siège. Il aurait aussi très bien pu la réveiller et la renvoyer de force à Fairy Hills ou la porter là-bas mais l'envie lui manquait. Et puis, elle ne dérangeait personne, ici, pensa Makarov. Alors, pourquoi la déranger ? Scath fut donc envoyé dans le bureau de Makarov. Elle était sur un fauteuil, les jambes repliées sur la poitrine, les bras retenant ses genoux, la joue contre le rugueux de son jean.

Quand Scath se réveilla, elle sursauta, ne reconnaissait pas les lieux, et tomba au sol dans un bruit et un ''ouch'' de douleur. Les mains contre le sol, elle se redressa, toute étonnée. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu se retrouver ici. Elle reconnue le bureau de Makarov, l'endroit où, selon un certain point de vue, elle avait commencé à vivre. Elle retira une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Quelle heure était-il ? Elle sortit de la pièce. Il faisait encore nuit et la guilde était déserte. Pourtant, malgré l'obscurité, elle voyait très bien, ce qui l'étonna. Silencieuse, comme une ombre, elle glissa vers la porte et essaya de la pousser mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Scath produisit un léger bruit, agacée, avant de fusionner avec son ombre, pour glisser au sol dans une mare noire, sans rien d'humain. Elle se faufila, comme un serpent, sous la porte. Sans se transformer, elle fila vers Fairy Hills et ce fut devant le dortoir qu'elle reprit forme humaine. Scath entra silencieusement dans le bâtiment, craignant de croiser Hilda et de se faire sermonner, et remonta sur la pointe des pieds dans sa chambre. Si la petite giclée d'adrénaline qui l'avait envahie à son réveil, bannissant temporairement sa fatigue, s'était estompée et Scath était encore plus fatiguée. Les yeux qui se fermaient seuls, elle posa la religieuse à la pistache qu'elle avait dans son sac sur sa table de nuit, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait subi aucun dommage, la rangea de manière à la préserver fraiche et délicieuse, comme au premier jour, avant de tomber sur son matelas et de se rendormir.

Elle se réveilla une seconde fois, et, cette fois-ci, le soleil était déjà levé. Scath bondit hors de son lit. Luxus devait-être rentré ! Quand elle s'était réveillée, durant la nuit, l'idée ne l'avait même pas effleuré mais, désormais, elle revenait la heurter de plein fouet. Elle se précipita sous sa douche avant de bondir dans un de ses éternels jeans bleus. Elle enfila un débardeur noir et une veste légère. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés, pour les sortir de son col avant de récupérer son sac, cadeau de Macao et Wakaba sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, et de fourrer la pâtisserie dedans pour se précipiter à la guilde. Elle se sentait même sur le point de s'envoler, tant elle était impatiente. Elle poussa finalement la porte de la guilde avec force. Des Mages la saluèrent et elle y répondit par un geste de la main et d'un sourire. Finalement, assis au bar, Scath le repéra. Il lui tournait le dos mais, malgré ça, elle le reconnu. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle s'avança et posa sa main sur son épaule, le surprenant. Elle le salua joyeusement et il pivota, souriant lui-aussi. C'est alors que Scath se figea.

Elle était là, traversant son œil, sa joue et son front. Une cicatrice qui zébrait son visage. Ce qui surprit Scath plus encore, ce fut la forme qu'elle avait. Un éclair sur son visage. Instinctivement, Scath porta la main à sa joue, comme pour vérifier si, elle non plus, ne possédait pas de trace. La cicatrice rendait son visage d'enfant tellement sérieux ! En voyant l'air choqué de Scath, il eut un sourire gêné et passa sa main à l'arrière de son crâne.

\- Oh… Ça fait bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un… Cadeau de mon mentor… Une de ses attaques m'a frappé au visage et… Eh bien, je vais en garder la trace…

\- Ton mentor t'a fait ça ?, répéta Scath, surprise et, en même temps, révoltée.

Son mentor ? Mais qui était-ce type ? Elle repensa à Dakuinku. Il n'aurait jamais été jusqu'à mutiler le visage de son disciple. Elle serra les poings. C'était incroyable, à ses yeux, elle qui n'avait connu que son mentor des ombres et sa bienveillance malgré ses manières bourrues. Luxus eut un sourire et lui dit, avec cette incroyable manière qu'il avait de tout positiver :

\- Au moins, ça me rappellera que, la prochaine fois, je devrais esquiver ! Haha ! Et puis, tu ne trouves pas que ça me va ?

\- Oh… Eh bien… Oui, sans doute… Oh tiens ! C'est un cadeau de Charly !

Elle sortit la religieuse pistache et la posa devant Luxus, toute fière. Elle le vit ouvrir le carton, suspicieux, avant de voir son visage s'illuminer. Il tint la pâtisserie entre ses doigts, comme s'il tenait la plus belle chose du monde et la plus fragile. Du bout des ongles, il détacha le chou supérieur pour l'avaler avant d'attaquer l'inférieur. Il sourit, de la crème sur la lèvre, qu'il chassa d'un coup de langue furtif :

\- Les pâtisseries de Charly sont géniales…

\- Dis… Luxus… Je…

\- Scath !

La fée sursauta, surprise, et Luxus et elle se tournèrent pour découvrir Lyra qui avançait, une main sur le manche de sa guitare, un large sourire sur le visage. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- Je ne te connais pas, toi… Tu es… ?

\- Je m'appelle Luxus, se présenta le garçon blond.

\- Il s'agit du petit-fils de Master Makarov, intervint Scath.

\- Haha ! Le fameux ami ! Pas mal la cicatrice, charria-t-elle. Salut, moi c'est Lyra.

Scath sourit. Lyra était assez décomplexée envers Luxus, ce qui l'étonnait. La Mage de la Musique se tourna vers la fée des ombres :

\- Au fait… Dis-moi que je n'ai pas raté votre duel ! S'il te plait… Je veux voir ce que ça donne ! Ah moins que tu sois à l'origine de la cicatrice, dans ce cas-là, je m'en veux vraiment d'avoir manqué ça…

\- Haha ! Non… Justement, sourit Scath, j'allais le rappeler à Luxus.

\- Le duel ! J'ai failli oublier !, s'écria Luxus.

Il bondit au sol, visiblement excité. Scath ébouriffa ses cheveux. Luxus et Lyra partageaient la même impatience et ce furent d'un même mouvement qu'ils lui saisirent les poignets pour l'entrainer dehors en s'écriant : « Le duel ! Le duel ! », attirant l'attention des autres Mages qui les suivirent dans la cour de la guilde, intéressés. Une petite foule, comportant entre autre Cana, au côté de Makarov, ainsi que Macao et Wakaba, qui soutenaient leur petite fée, leur protégée attitrée. Les paris fusaient entre les Mages. Lyra, impatiente, à la droite de Readers qui avait été entraîné par la foule, tapait des mains d'un air euphorique. Scath resta, les bras ballants, devant Luxus qui faisaient craquer ses doigts. Il s'écria :

\- Tu vas voir mes compétences, Scath ! Tu seras bluffée !

\- Je… Je suis le disciple de Dakuinku… ! Je ne me laisserai pas battre si facilement !, bredouilla-t-elle, mal à l'aise à l'idée de lancer une petite phrase de provocation, ce qui était une espèce de tradition entre les mages de Fairy Tail.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant, autour de Luxus, crépiter des éclairs autour de lui. Elle le sentait… Puissant. Discrètement, ses pieds se fondirent dans son ombre. Si Luxus attaquait en premier, elle pourrait esquiver plus rapidement, en s'enfonçant dans son ombre. Les éclairs se rassemblèrent autour du poing de Luxus qui eut un sourire carnassier. Il bondit en s'écriant :

\- Poing Foudroyant !

Alors qu'il fonçait sur Scath, elle songea un instant à se fondre dans les ombres mais elle se reprit. Non… La guilde voulait un réel duel, ne voulait pas la voir fuir ainsi, dès le début. Le regard de Lyra et celui de Cana la renforça dans cette conviction et elle vit éclore, devant elle, un cercle d'invocation, d'où jaillir des cristaux noirs que Luxus frappa, les réduisant en poussière. Profitant de ce répit, Scath bondit sur le côté. Elle claqua des doigts, discrètement et, dans le dos de Luxus, le doppelgänger de Scath apparut, surprenant le Dragon Slayer de la Foudre. La fée lui intima mentalement d'attaquer. La créature des ombres bondit pour assaillir le garçon, le poing reculé. Luxus, alerté par les réactions surprises de l'assistance, se retourna et des éclairs jaillirent de sa paume et transpercèrent le double qui retomba, à genoux, l'abdomen transpercé. Il fondit et regagna l'ombre de Scath. La fée avait profité de sa distraction pour charger sa magie et, comme Luxus crépitait d'éclairs, des ombres noires montaient autour d'elle, faisant bouger ses cheveux. Leur puissance magique réciproque était égale désormais. Scath sourit d'un air de défi. Elle ne pouvait décevoir Dakuinku en perdant ! Les ombres engloberaient la Foudre ! Des ombres compactes se formèrent autour de son poing droit, celui avait lequel elle frapperait. Luxus, apparemment titillé par son esprit combatif, chargea son propre poing droit en électricité.

Les deux enfants se jaugèrent du regard, tremblant de magie. Makarov, dans l'assistance, regardait le combat avec intérêt. Luxus, avec sa lacrima, contre une fée, née de la Magie même. Quelle excitation !

Les gamins avaient fini de se dévisager et, d'un même mouvement, ils bondirent l'un vers l'autre, prêt à frapper. Finalement, leurs poings se rencontrèrent parfaitement et, par une étrange friction, les ombres et la foudre explosèrent, repoussant les enfants en arrière, soufflés, en tournoyant comme des poupées de chiffon. Makarov se pencha. Ils avaient concentrés tant de magie ! C'était impressionnant ! Luxus et Scath se faisaient de nouveau face, légèrement essoufflés, mais bien campés sur leurs jambes. Le corps du garçon blond crépita plus encore et Luxus devint finalement une gigantesque boule électrique, ne comportant plus que quelques contours vaguement humains. Il fila vers le ciel, en un réel éclair. Scath le vit scintiller dans les airs et sentit son propre corps devenir plus léger avant de fondre et de devenir une ombre. Elle serpenta au sol et, finalement, comme elle faisait jaillir hors du sol ses lianes, ce fut son propre corps qui bondit dans l'azur du ciel. Elle heurta Luxus dans son vol avant de retomber au sol. Elle ne pouvait voler comme lui. Luxus ne se retransformait pas. Il défiait Scath ouvertement. La fée serra les dents dans son imaginaire et bondit de nouveau, heurtant Luxus de plein fouet, cette fois-ci. La foudre vint s'écraser au sol, avec Scath qui jaillit, humaine, hors du sol. Luxus, égratigné, ricana. En même temps, les deux enfants levèrent leurs mains et s'écrièrent :

\- Eclair furieux !

\- Sphère d'ombres !

Deux globes, l'un jaune vif et l'autre noir, surgirent hors de leurs paumes, faisant légèrement reculer les deux lanceurs, avant de se heurter violemment, éclaboussant les autres Mages de magies. Les adversaires se toisèrent, légèrement pliés, le souffle court. Haletante, Scath dévoilait ses dents pointues en respirant alors que Luxus posait ses mains sur ses genoux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendait à tant de résistance et de force. Pourtant, déjà, ils appelaient leur magie. De nouveau, ils couvrirent leur poing d'ombres et d'éclairs. Et, motivés, ils bondirent encore. Cette fois-ci, Scath et Luxus ne reculèrent pas quand leurs magies se rencontrèrent. Au contraire, ils appuyèrent plus fort, pour essayer de faire plier l'autre. Epuisée, Scath fut celle qui décida de reculer, épuisée. La magie de Luxus frappa Scath dans le ventre, l'envoyant valdinguer en arrière. Elle déplia ses ailes afin de ralentir sa course. Elle se posa chaotiquement, secouée par la puissance de son ami. Elle tomba à genoux, les ailes repliées. Elle se sentait fière de savoir qu'elle avait réussi à lui tenir tête, à lui et sa puissance de Dragon Slayer. Fatiguée, elle se laissa tomber sur le ventre, vidée. Mais, alors qu'elle allait heurter le sol, la joue contre le pavé, une épaule la soutint. Surprise, elle leva les yeux et découvrit le visage de Luxus, souriant, tout égratigné par le combat et couvert de poussière et de sueur. Elle eut un sourire à son tour, profitant de son front contre la joue de Luxus.

\- C'était vraiment génial, Scath ! On remettra ça, n'est-ce pas ?!

\- Bien sûr, assura-t-elle, encore faible.

Il l'aida à se relever alors qu'elle tenait son ventre endolori. Les cheveux de Luxus crépitaient d'éclairs minuscules qui allaient d'un épi à l'autre. Les autres Mages comméraient sur le combat, fascinés. Makarov aida également Scath à progresser alors que Lyra, marchant devant elle, ne cessaient de commenter le ''magnifique combat'' qui avait eu lieu devant leur yeux, discutant avec Cana également. Scath se sentait lamentable, contre Makarov et Luxus. Elle se sentait vidé et, apparemment, Luxus, même s'il feignait d'aller bien, avait l'air aussi faible qu'elle. Makarov décida d'aller les amener à l'infirmerie pour qu'ils soient soignés de leurs légères égratignures. C'est ainsi que Scath et Luxus se retrouvèrent assit, dans l'infirmerie, des pansements sur les bras, souriants malgré la fatigue. Scath prit la parole :

\- Tu es vraiment fort, tu n'as pas chômé durant ton entrainement !

\- Haha ! Je n'aurais pas pu ! Mon mentor était un vrai tyran ! Mais… Le tien t'a bien instruit en si peu de temps !

Luxus sourit et ils discutèrent un moment, alors qu'il lui racontait son entrainement, avec le Mage climatique. Il avait également lu des livres sur la magie des Chasseurs de Dragons, où il avait vu comment utiliser cette Magie particulière. Ils restèrent une petite heure dans la salle, attendant que leur pouvoir ne se recharge. Finalement, ils regagnèrent la salle principale de la guilde, tout sourire, en plaisantant et en discutant. Les ombres et la foudre…

**_Voilà, voilà ! Je suis encore assez maladroite avec les scènes de luttes magiques... Enfin, je vais encore apprendre deux-trois trucs pour m'améliorer... ! :D_**

**_Eh oui, la boulangère s'appelle Charly... J'ai changé son nom après le sept janvier, pour qu'elle représente quelque chose, même en temps que personnage de second plan. Ce n'est pas le vrai Charlie mais j'ai un peu féminisé le tout... Je suis Charlie._**

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review - je ne mords pas, je couvre plutôt de bisous ! :3 _**

**_Merci d'avoir lu, à la semaine prochaine ! :D Bye ! _**


	9. Halloween

**_Chalut, chalut ! Vous allez bien ? :D_**

**_Voici le huitième chapitre de Fée des Ombres, avec encore un chapitre assez détendu... Il va marquer la fin de l'Arc enfance et, ensuite, il y aura un mini-arc Adolescence avec quelques OS pour marquer le temps qui passe avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet... Hin hin, hin ! ;P Pour le mini-arc qui va suivre, afin d'éviter de traîner_****_en longueur et vous laissez avec du rien, je vais poster également le mercredi jusqu'à l'arrivé de l'arc suivant. _**

**_Sinon, eh bien... Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui ont ajouté la fiction à leurs favoris, ou qui la suivent. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que ce que je fais vous plait... :3 Je n'ai pas vos noms sous les yeux, désolée, mais sachez que l'intention y est ! :D_**

**_Bref... Assez de palabres, place à la fiction ! _**

**_Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !_**

_Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, je ne possède que Scath, Lyra et d'autres trucs..._

**_Chapitre VIII_**

_Halloween_

Le reste de l'année passa, dans Fiore et le monde en général, par ailleurs. Dans Fairy Tail, une équipe récurrente pour les missions s'était formée, comportant Lyra et Scath. Les deux enfants menaient presque toujours leurs quêtes à leur terme, bien qu'ils essuient quelques fois des échecs cuisants. Les Mages alternaient donc les retours victorieux des mômes où ils entraient d'un pas assuré et ceux où ils revenaient, dépités. Mais, une chose était sûre, c'était qu'à chaque retour de mission, elles devaient annoncer à Makarov une destruction de leur fait, effectuée durant une mission. Makarov était toujours légèrement déprimé en les voyant revenir, un peu anxieux d'entendre leur rapport de mission.

Désormais, le mois d'octobre se terminait. Rapidement, après que Scath soit arrivée à Fairy Tail, une question s'était posée dans les esprits des Mages, une question qualifiée de cruciale pour certains. Il fallait trouver une date d'anniversaire pour Scath. Beaucoup avait rétorqué que la guilde célébrerait son anniversaire le jour de sa découverte par Gildarts mais les autres n'étaient pas d'accord. Scath, assise au beau milieu du débat, soupçonnait ceux-ci de ne pas vouloir attendre si longtemps avant de fêter quelque chose. Ce fut Lyra, au détour d'une plaisanterie, qui apporta la solution.

L'anniversaire de Scath serait le trente-et-un octobre. La fée ne comprenait pas la signification de cette date – qui s'approchait d'ailleurs très rapidement -, mais n'osa pas demander, de peur de passer pour l'ignorante, qu'elle était. Ensuite, il fallut donner un âge à Scath. Etonnement, elle fut en mesure de répondre, elle qui n'avait que vécue dans l'obscurité d'une fissure, sur un mur. Comment le savait-elle ? La fée n'en avait aucune idée… Elle avait neuf ans. C'était un an de moins que Luxus et Lyra, la musicienne étant la plus âgée du trio de quelques mois par rapport à Luxus.

Scath, désormais détentrice d'une date d'anniversaire aussi fausse soit-elle, se sentait un peu triste. Il fallait la comprendre, après tout. Elle ne possédait qu'un prénom quand elle avait passé la porte de Fairy Tail, inconsciente et ne mesurant même pas la taille d'une main. Un prénom dont elle ne connaissait même pas la signification, un mot bizarre chuchoté par son inconscient. Rien ne lui appartenait. Polyussica lui avait donné un nom de famille et Lyra, une date de naissance.

La fée vit l'année tendre vers sa fin, lentement mais impitoyablement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle découvrit les feuilles mortes au sol, l'orangé de celles qui tenaient encore sur les arbres, la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus souvent également. Alors que le mois d'octobre se terminait, Scath s'isolait souvent pour observer les changements climatiques. Elle ne faisait plus beaucoup de mission et, le comble, elle attrapa un rhume pour la première fois de sa vie.

Lyra trainait de plus en plus souvent dans la guilde. La Mage de la musique était souvent sollicitée jouer dans la guilde, si bien que, à toute heure, de la musique montait en même temps que les cris et les rires. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Cana, qui la suivait comme son ombre désormais. Cela faisait beaucoup sourire Scath. La guilde ne connaissait jamais le silence, si ce n'était que quand tous tombaient de sommeil, ce qui était rare.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Scath, alors qu'elle sortait de Fairy Hills, Luxus se trouvait devant la porte, tout sourire. Il avait perdu une canine. Scath, quand elle avait découvert ça, s'était inquiétée mais, patiemment, Makarov lui expliqua que c'était normal et qu'une nouvelle dent, une permanente celle-ci, allait repousser. En attendant, Luxus exhibait un trou dans sa dentition. Elle le découvrit, surprise.

\- Salut Scath !

\- Oh… Salut Luxus… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il ne répondit pas et, avec sa fougue habituelle, il prit le poignet de la fée et l'entraina avec lui. Il lui expliqua vaguement qu'il allait lui montrer quelque chose de génial. Dubitative, elle le suivit. Il ne lui souhaita pas un joyeux anniversaire. Il la tira jusqu'au cœur de Magnolia où Scath resta sans voix. Elle découvrit les rues décorées par de multiples guirlandes. Scath resta bouche bée, alors que Luxus ricanait devant sa réaction. Lyra, dans une rue, avait créé avec sa guitare un gorille géant qui reliait d'un bout à l'autre de la rue des décorations. Le Dragon Slayer ne la laissa pas voir Lyra et l'entraina ailleurs. Il lui montra les rues remplis de citrouilles creuses, arborant une grimace, des faux squelettes, des marionnettes ensorcelées qui se déplaçait dans les rues, dévoilant leurs dents, pour effrayer. Des lanternes en forme de fantôme flottaient dans les airs. Les Mages de la ville lançaient des sorts pour égayer la ville, en prévision de la nuit à venir. Les nombreux non-mages, eux, utilisaient des décorations lambda. Scath demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Bah… C'est Halloween, répondit Luxus comme une évidence.

\- Allo-quoi ?, fit Scath, perplexe.

\- Halloween ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas ? C'est quand même le jour de ton anniversaire !

\- Eh bien… N… Non… Désolée…

Luxus resta ébahi. Il était pourtant sûr de lui avoir déjà expliqué, une fois, ce qu'était Halloween… Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas… Il fronça les sourcils, se frotta un peu le menton avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Ne t'excuse pas tout le temps, sourit-il. Alors… Hum… Halloween… Eh bien, c'est une fête où on se déguise pour aller chercher des bonbons… Le thème… Est l'épouvante ! Mouahahaha !

Il plaça deux doigts à l'emplacement de ses canines qu'il plia à intervalle irrégulier pour former des dents de vampire. Il fronça les sourcils et tira la langue dans une grimace qui arracha à Scath un éclat de rire. Heureux de la voir rire, il sourit à son tour. Scath demanda :

\- Je dois vraiment me déguiser ?

\- Eh bien… C'est mieux !, lui assura Luxus. Tu as un déguisement ?

\- Euh… Hum… J'en trouverai un !, promit-elle, soudainement inquiétée par ce détail. Et toi ?

\- Haha ! Oui, mais c'est un secret ! Tu le verras ce soir, à la guilde !

\- A la guilde ?

\- Yosh ! La tournée des maisons se fait avec tous les Mages de la Guilde ! Même Gildarts est revenu !

Scath eut un sourire un peu plus prononcé. Gildarts… Sans lui, elle serait encore son mur, aveugle du monde extérieur. Sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais découvert la musique de Lyra, le bonheur et la joie de Fairy Tail, Dakuinku, Kageyama, les yeux verts de Luxus et son sourire édenté. Il ne revenait que rarement à la guilde. Luxus et Scath, progressant joyeusement en plaisantant gaiement, firent un tour de Magnolia en pleine préparation. Ils découvrirent Charly, la pâtissière, qui installait un stand dans la rue, exposant des douceurs et des gâteaux spéciaux pour Halloween. Elle avait également préparé des plats salés mais, pour garder la surprise, elle ne les montra pas. Luxus l'aida à monter son étal alors que Scath, ailes déployées, accrochait des guirlandes et des banderoles censés attirer les riverains. Elle offrit deux pains aux chocolats aux enfants avant qu'ils ne repartent en vadrouille.

Ils croisèrent Readers et Cana. Celui-ci peignait des chauves-souris et des chats noirs qui s'envolaient hors de la toile, jouant avec une Cana aux anges. Des fausses pierres tombales parsemaient les rues. Plus loin, Macao et Wakaba discutaient joyeusement alors que la petite-amie du premier pestait après lui et sa manie de faire passer la guilde avant elle. Penaud, il l'enlaça, l'embrassa et l'entraina plus loin, laissant Wakaba râler en taillant des visages sur des citrouilles. La scène fit ricaner les enfants. Luxus et Scath regagnèrent la rue où se trouvait Lyra et l'appelèrent. Surprise, elle cessa un instant de jouer et le gorille tressaillit, disparaissant temporairement, faisant tomber des lumignons au sol. Lyra se reprit et la mélodie reprit, alors que le gorille se remettait au travail. Quand elle eut fini sa besogne, elle s'approcha.

\- Hey ! Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure mais vous m'avez ignoré !

\- Désolée, Lyra, fit Scath, un peu honteuse. Je serais bien venue mais Luxus m'a entrainé ailleurs.

\- Ce garçon manque de savoir-vivre, répliqua Lyra, moqueuse, comme si Luxus n'existait pas, ce qui le fit bougonner.

Elle ricana alors que les yeux de Scath allaient de Lyra à Luxus. Ils étaient drôles, eux deux, alors qu'elle était introvertie comme pas permis. Ce n'était sans doute pas normal. Elle demanda, essayant de ne plus y penser :

\- Tu as un costume pour Halloween, Lyra ?

\- Je vais fouiller dans mon armoire… Je dois avoir un truc.

Scath nota qu'elle ne lui souhaitait pas non plus un bon anniversaire. Peut-être que ça ne se souhaitait pas, finalement ? Elle ne dit rien là-dessus et laissa Lyra et Luxus se taquiner l'un l'autre. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait jalouse de Lyra. Elle discutait si librement avec les gens ! Elle resta pensive. Luxus finit par partir, laissant les deux filles seules. Lyra demanda :

\- Ca va, Scath ? Tu fais une drôle de tête…

\- Ah ? Oh… Non… Ca va !, assura-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Alors que Lyra allait prendre la parole, une femme arriva derrière les filles et leur demande de l'aide, pour décorer une maison. Scath déplia de nouveau ses ailes et accrocha des lampions sur l'avant-toit de la demeure alors que Lyra, elle, disposait des décorations terrestres. Durant tout le reste de la journée, Lyra et Scath restèrent ensemble pour aider d'autres riverains sans magie, poliment. Alors que Lyra se redressait, essuyant son front, Scath s'approcha. Il allait bientôt faire nuit. La rousse lui dit, après avoir vu l'heure et froncé les sourcils :

\- Tu devrais aller mettre un costume, Scath. Je vais y aller aussi.

\- Oh… Ok…, souffla Scath, un peu chamboulée par le changement de comportement.

La Mage de la musique se précipita dans une rue, laissant Scath surprise. Elle resta un peu hébétée avant de se rappeler qu'elle devait encore trouver un costume La fée songea à en acheter un avant de se reprendre. Elle ne travaillait pas beaucoup en cette période de l'année, à cause du mauvais temps et de l'ambiance un peu plus calme qu'il y avait en automne, alors ses revenus étaient bien maigres car elle ne travaillait qu'avec des petits jobs au sein de Magnolia, ce qui lui permettait juste de manger à sa fin et payer une petite partie de son loyer. Heureusement qu'elle avait su convaincre Hilda de lui laisser un peu de temps pour son loyer. Peu de mages dormaient dans les dortoirs, juste des enfants comme Scath et Cana, alors la gardienne était plus douce, mais tout de même, finissait par réclamer son dû. Dilapider de l'argent bêtement n'était pas une très bonne idée…

Elle se précipita vers son dortoir et sa chambre. Elle ouvrit son armoire, l'air un peu perdu. Elle y trouva une chemise blanche, avec des manches longues, et un pantalon noir, perdu entre les jeans de Scath. Le dos de la chemise avait été découpé pour laisser sortir ses ailes. Elle les récupéra et resta pensive. Pourquoi ne pas se déguiser en vampire ? La fée avait déjà lu des livres sur ces créatures-là… Il ne suffisait à Scath que de trouver du rouge et du noir. Elle avait déjà la peau crayeuse et les canines pointues.

Elle se vêtit avec la chemise et le pantalon, avant de retrouver, perdue dans son armoire, une veste longue et noire. Scath n'avait jamais voulu la mettre mais c'était Lyra qui l'avait poussé à l'acheter, après qu'elles aient réussies une mission ensemble. Scath enfila des chaussures noires. Elle se tourna vers une vasque remplies de cerises chocolatés et mordit dans plusieurs fruits, se maculant la bouche et le menton de jus cramoisis. Elle regarda son reflet et, une fois satisfaite, elle descendit dans le salon commun du dortoir, heureusement désert. Après avoir vérifié qu'Hilda n'était pas là, Scath s'agenouilla devant la grande cheminée, elle récupéra un morceau de charbon, macula ses doigts de noir avant d'en étaler sous ses yeux, pour y créer des cernes épais. Elle se redressa et fila se laver les mains.

Une fois prête, Scath découvrit que la nuit était tombée depuis peu. Elle sortit, sans croiser Hilda, avant de se précipiter vers la guilde. Le menton couvert de rouge, Scath estima que, pour un maquillage fait main, elle ne s'était pas si mal débrouillée. Elle poussa la porte et découvrit la guilde plongée dans la pénombre. Elle vit tous les membres de Fairy Tail agenouillés, persuadés d'être cachés. Personne ne bougea et Scath resta perplexe. Ils ignoraient qu'elle voyait dans le noir. Leur surprise venait de tomber à l'eau et d'une manière plus que lamentable. Elle avoua :

\- Je vous vois, vous savez…

Elle vit leur expression taquine fondre sur leur visage en un masque d'incompréhension et de déception. Un loup-garou, apparemment désespéré, baissa le museau alors qu'une sorcière, cachée sous un chapeau pointu, elle, éclatait de rire. Scath, se mordant l'intérieur des lèvres pour ne pas rigoler, finit par rallumer la lumière. Elle sursauta quand, alors que la lumière s'allumait, ils hurlèrent :

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

Surprise, elle pivota, étonnée. Ils avaient ouvert les bras, tous dans leur costume d'Halloween. Finalement, les sourcils de Scath se baissèrent, elle sourit largement, si bien qu'elle dévoila sa dentition bien éloignée de celle d'un humain et que ses yeux se plissèrent, si bien qu'on ne voyait plus la gélatine derrière les cils de la gamine. Charly, avec des fausses cornes de diable dans les cheveux, était aussi présente et avait posé sur la table une gigantesque pièce montée, à côté de son stand de gâteaux et autres plats sucrés et salés. Scath sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, sur le coup de l'émotion. Elle se sentit stupide. Ils étaient tellement prévisibles ! Le loup-garou, qui avait été si abattu quand elle avait fait fondre l'expression amusé sur leur visage, retira son masque, ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds. Luxus, dans son accoutrement de monstre, et Lyra en sorcière, la rejoignirent et, ne voulant pas qu'ils voient ses larmes, elle se jeta dans leurs bras, riant aux éclats. Elle les serra contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans leur nuque. Finalement, elle pleura tout à fait, des grosses larmes sur les joues. Elle recula. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'on puisse faire ça pour elle. Alors qu'elle riait doucement, les Mages de la Guilde se figèrent, surpris. Scath fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tes larmes, Scath, l'informa Lyra. Elles sont… Enfin… Argentées.

La fée resta intriguée avant de passer ses doigts sur ses joues pour les ramener devant elle. Effectivement, elles n'étaient pas limpides comme celles des humains mais grises, comme du métal. Scath éclata de rire, frottant ses doigts pour faire disparaitre la couleur d'argent. Elle pointa du doigt les cols de ses deux meilleurs amis, toujours riant aux éclats, sans la moindre timidité.

\- Vous avez des tâches de larmes sur vos costumes… !

Elle rit un peu plus fort. Cette différence… C'était encore une petite chose que la séparait des humains normaux. C'était bizarre mais Scath s'en fichait. Pour l'instant, toute l'affection qu'elle recevait balayait les écarts entre elle et les autres. Elle s'écarta et étreint chaque membre de la guilde, en rassemblant le plus possible entre ses bras. La petite Cana, elle, souriait tellement qu'on aurait pu croire que son visage allait se déchirer sous son sourire. Enfin, pour finir, elle déposa deux grosses bises sur les joues de Charly et de Makarov, ignorant toute politesse envers son maitre.

\- Merci à tous !, s'écria Scath entre ses larmes, plus souriante que jamais.

Macao et Wakaba l'enlacèrent avec rudesse et, alors qu'elle se retournait, cherchant encore quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas remercié, elle croisa le regard froid et sans pitié d'Iwan Drear. Il ne se mêlait pas aux festivités. La fée resta intriguée avant de lui adresser un sourire éclatant et un signe de la main. Il haussa les sourcils avant de se détourner, soufflant par le nez. Avant que Scath ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une grande clameur éclata :

\- Le gâteau, Charly ! Coupe-le !

\- Ah non !, fit la boulangère d'un ton catégorique. Vous aviez promis que vous iriez faire la tournée d'Halloween avant !

Les Mages protestèrent, ruminèrent avant de soupirer et, avec un enthousiasme étonnant, ils entrainèrent Scath avec eux pour aller chercher des sucreries. La fée se sentit porter et ils jaillirent hors de la guilde en hurlant « SUS AUX BONBONS ! », tous avec un sac à la main. Scath éclata de rire, portée sur les épaules de Macao et Wakaba qui la lancèrent en l'air pour la rattraper. Cana était perchée sur les épaules de Lyra qui souriait largement en l'entrainant à la chasse au bonbon, suivit par Makarov qui rejoint le duo de gamines. Luxus, lui, portant son masque de loup, hurla comme une bête avant de pourchasser Readers, qui semblait effrayé, aux bords des larmes. Scath se laissa glisser à terre, alors que Macao et Wakaba, dans un binôme efficace, se précipitaient pour récupérer des sucreries, et empoigna le bras de Luxus, l'arrêtant net dans sa course avec Readers. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, n'ayant pas d'autres moyens de montrer son incompréhension avec son masque. Scath lui sourit si intensément que, sous le plastique, là où elle ne pouvait le voir, il rougit comme une tomate trop mûre. Elle lui dit :

\- Viens ! Si on laisse Macao et Wakaba partir devant, nous n'aurons jamais de bonbons !

Luxus n'arrivait pas à faire disparaitre cette désagréable rougeur de ses joues. Scath attrapa son poignet et, avec un rire, l'entraina, dépassant les deux compères qui leur hurlèrent que, de toute manière, ils auraient plus de friandises qu'eux. Luxus et Scath sonnèrent à un nombre incalculable de porte, répétant inlassablement la même litanie :

\- Des bonbons ou un sort !

Cette petite phrase, prononcée par des Mages, prenait tous son sens et personne ne refusa leur céder des douceurs. Les sacs des deux marmots se remplissaient à toutes allures, imités par Macao et Wakaba. Scath et Luxus les virent filer devant eux, croulant sous les bonbons. Luxus gronda :

\- C'est pas vrai ! Ils sont forts !

Sa voix résonnait bizarrement sous le masque. Scath hocha la tête, le jus de cerises sur son menton coulant sur sa gorge et sa chemise, la tâchant à jamais. Loin de se faire abattre, ils repartirent en trombe. Ils croisèrent Readers, qui faisait un dessin en échange d'un sac de bonbon, et le trio, comportant Makarov, Cana et Lyra, qui n'avait pas l'air pressé. La fée/vampire et le Dragon Slayer travestit en loup-garou pour l'occasion couraient à travers Magnolia. Finalement, alors que la recherche revenait de moins en moins fructueuse et que l'appel de la pièce montée de Charly se fit plus intense, ils regagnèrent la guilde. Luxus et Scath découvrirent, découragés, que Macao et Wakaba en avaient bien plus qu'eux. Scath soupira, un peu déçue, alors que Luxus s'écriait :

\- J'ai une idée !

Il retira son masque et prit une expression d'enfant peiné, ce qui jurait affreusement avec sa cicatrice d'adulte. Il tira sur le tablier de Charly et bredouilla, installant dans sa voix de la tristesse et de la colère :

\- Charly… ! Macao et Wakaba nous ont volés nos bonbons !

\- Comment ?! Ils vont m'entendre, ces deux-là !

Elle se précipita, visiblement en colère contre les deux compères qui ricanaient, ce que ne les innocentait pas. Luxus et Scath, observant les hommes se faire sermonner, éclatèrent de rire. Ils s'approchèrent des enfants, qui ne cessaient de rigoler, et leur tendirent un sac plein de sucreries, en menaçant :

\- Vous paierez cet affront, vous deux…

Mais ils comprirent que c'était vain, les deux mômes riant trop pour leur prêter attention. Leur cagnotte de bonbons venant de considérablement augmenter, ils étaient surs d'être les plus riches en sucres de la guilde. Mais ce fut avant de voir le groupe de Lyra, Cana et Makarov qui avait encore plus de douceurs qu'eux. Ils restèrent paralysés de stupeur. Comment avaient-ils fait ça ?! Leurs bonbons dans les mains, ils s'approchèrent et demandèrent à Makarov le secret de leur réussite. Le Maitre éclata de rire :

\- Haha ! C'est grâce à Cana ! Elle les attendrit en les regardant et ils donnent plus !

\- C'est de la triche, grand-père !, protesta Luxus.

\- Il a raison, Master Makarov, renchérit Scath. Alors que nous…

\- Vous avez récupéré ceux de Macao et Wakaba, alors qu'ils les avaient récupérés honnêtement, pour une fois, rétorqua Makarov, moqueur. C'est beaucoup plus juste.

Les deux enfants rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles. Oups… Grillés… Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de se sourire en coin, déçus de s'être fait prendre. Makarov reprit la parole :

\- De toute manière, Charly va récupérer ces bonbons et en faire des sachets égaux pour chaque Mage.

Luxus et Scath soupirèrent discrètement. En effet, comme l'avait dit Makarov, Charly demanda tous les bonbons aux Mages et n'hésita pas à les fouiller, si bien qu'elle découvrit des sucettes et autres confiseries cachées dans les vêtements. Alors qu'elle répartissait silencieusement les bonbons, Makarov décréta qu'il était largement temps de découper l'immense pièce monté décorée de plusieurs artifices en sucre, rappelant Halloween et des ombres grotesques, semblables à des fantômes, dessinées avec de la pâte d'amande. Il proposa à Scath de la découper mais elle refusa poliment, craignant de causer des dégâts. Ce fut donc le Maitre de la guilde qui découpa le gâteau. Alors que les parts étaient allégrement distribuées, Charly, qui manipulait les confiseries, lui apprit que presque tous les membres de la guilde étaient venus travailler avec elle sur le gâteau, afin d'en faire un gigantesque et délicieux. Même Gildarts avait participé mais avait été jeté hors de la cuisine après avoir explosé, par mégarde, un sac de farine. L'attention fit sourire Scath. Ils étaient tous vraiment gentils… Assise avec Luxus, Cana et Lyra, ils discutaient joyeusement bercés par les commentaires des uns et des autres et dévoraient leurs parts de gâteau. Cana portait sur le crâne un chapeau en forme de citrouille, qu'elle avait fabriqué elle-même. Makarov également portait un chapeau-citrouille, un cadeau de Cana. Au détour de la conversation, Lyra claqua des doigts et s'écria :

\- Mince ! J'allais presque oublier ! Viens Cana !

Les deux filles se précipitèrent un peu plus, retrouvèrent la veste de la Mage de la Musique, fouillèrent dedans et revinrent, victorieuses, avec une boite emballée dans du papier doré et orné d'un ruban rose. Scath sentit son cœur se serrer. Cana tenait le cadeau et le posa, délicatement, sur les mains ouvertes de Scath. La fée bredouilla, essayant de cacher l'émotion dans sa voix :

\- M… Merci beaucoup…

\- C'est notre cadeau, de la part de Cana et moi ! Elle n'avait pas assez d'argent alors on a payé ensemble !

\- Vous ne deviez pas…, continua Scath en embrassant Cana et en étreignant avec force Lyra.

\- Tatata !, répliqua Lyra – argument imparable. Allez, ouvre-le !

Scath sourit et, du bout des doigts, retira le ruban. Ensuite, faisant exprès de faire durer le suspense, ce qui fit trépigner Luxus, elle prit son temps pour retirer le papier. Finalement, elle l'arracha et découvrit un étui à lunette. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit et hoqueta :

\- Ce… Ce sont des lunettes du vent de dernière génération… Celles qui permettent de lire trente-fois plus vite…

\- Cana et moi avons remarqués que tu aimais assez lire alors… Tadam !

\- Tadam !, répéta Cana. Elles sont belles, hein ? C'est moi qui les ai choisies !

\- Elles sont géniales, Cana !, assura Scath en chaussant les lunettes sur son nez, pour faire sourire la petite.

Peu désireuse de les briser, elle les rangea dans leur étui alors que Macao et Wakaba s'avançaient, tenant entre leur main un livre épais.

\- On a entendu dire que Lyra et Cana allaient t'offrir des lunettes alors… Voilà de notre part ! Pour compléter ! Nous n'avons pas participés au gâteau alors… Bon…

Scath observa le livre. Il s'agissait d'une édition dédicacée d'un recueil de nouvelles d'un auteur que Scath avait découvert récemment et adorait. Elle embrassa le Mage aux flammes violettes et celui qui manipulait la fumée. Readers, lui, lui offrit un de ses dessins. Il représentait la guilde, avec, devant elle, l'équipe de Scath, avec Luxus et Lyra. Estomaquée par le réalisme du dessin, Scath resta sans voix. On aurait dit qu'il avait capturé un instant du présent qu'il avait couché sur du papier. Pour ne pas qu'il se froisse, elle le plaça entre les pages du recueil. Cana s'endormit rapidement, sur la table, fatiguée, et Lyra se porta volontaire pour la ramener à Fairy Hills avant de revenir pour profiter du reste de la fête et de jouer de la musique. Les deux filles disparurent et Luxus se déroba de la portée des yeux de Scath. Elle se retrouva donc, d'une certaine manière seule. Elle rejoignit Charly qui exposait ses pâtisseries sur son stand. Celle-ci lui présenta des confiseries que Scath ne connaissait pas. Des pommes d'amour. Il y avait des fruits enduis de sucre cuit rouge et d'autres de chocolat. Charly, voyant l'air étonnée de Scath devant les pommes colorées, lui donna, un grand sourire aux lèvres, une pomme d'amour, couverte de sucre rouge.

Tenant le bâton planté dans le fruit, Scath décida de prendre l'air et sortit dans la cour de la guilde. Personne n'y trainait, tous profitaient de la fête à l'intérieur. Elle s'assit sur un banc, regardant la lune creusée, les yeux brillants. L'air frais lui donnait des frissons. Elle termina trop rapidement la pomme à son goût, ses canines pointues croquant dans le fruit en ignorant la coque sucrée. Elle jeta le bâton restant et regagna son siège. Elle se tourna, surprise, en entendant Luxus, qui venait de sortir de la guilde, sans son masque :

\- Ah, tu es là. J'attendais que tu sortes.

\- Q… Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ?, s'étonna Scath alors que Luxus lui faisait face.

Il était plus grand qu'elle. Enfin, il n'était pas difficile de dépasser Scath en taille. Sa petitesse était une séquelle de son ADN de fée, disait Macao pour se moquer. Au fond d'elle, elle sentait qu'il n'avait sans doute pas tort. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que, plus tard, Scath ne serait pas une femme de grande taille, contrairement à Lyra qui grandissait à vue d'œil.

Scath se sentit plus minuscule encore devant son ami. Pour pallier à cette différence de taille, la fée se leva, afin de gagner des centimètres. Elle resta surprise devant lui alors qu'il répondait :

\- Je voulais que l'on soit seul.

Cette phrase fit rougir Scath. Heureusement pour elle, l'obscurité ambiante la masqua. En réalité, on aurait même pu croire qu'elle cachait surtout ses joues. Luxus, en tout cas, n'y prêta pas attention. Il lui tendit un petit paquet, enroulé dans du papier brun. Timide, elle le prit dans ses doigts. Elle se demandait quel cadeau pouvait bien lui offrir Luxus. Le garçon se balançait, d'un pied sur l'autre. Dévorée de curiosité, elle retira rapidement le papier, se heurtant aux nombreux morceaux d'adhésif qu'il avait collé. La fée découvrit, stupéfaite, un écrin sombre. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution et sa respiration cessa, inquiétant Luxus.

Posée sur le velours clair, Scath découvrit un cristal, une goutte d'eau. Elle était petite, même pas dix millimètres de diamètre. Elle était attachée, par le sommet, à une chaine d'argent. Du bout de ses longs doigts, elle sortit le bijou de son écrin et le contempla, le cristal se reflétant dans ses grands yeux sombre. Scath resta muette, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle déglutit. C'était… C'était…

\- Il te plait ?, s'enquit Luxus, continuant de danser, d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Il… Il…

L'émotion lui nouait la gorge. Jamais, depuis son arrivée dans le monde des hommes, elle n'avait rencontré de personnes aussi belles que dans Fairy Tail. Bêtement, elle se mit à pleurer. La fée ne cessait de se souvenir qu'elle ne devrait pas être parmi eux, que jamais personne n'aurait dû la connaitre. Or, là, ils étaient plusieurs à l'aimer. Elle se mit à sangloter et Luxus s'écria :

\- Je suis désolé ! Je pensais qu'il te plairait ! Je…

Mais il s'interrompit quand Scath se jeta dans ses bras, cachant ses larmes d'émotion contre sa nuque, laissant le liquide couler sur ses joues puis sur la peau de Luxus. Il resta paralysé un instant avant de lui rendre son étreinte, un peu étonné. Scath bredouilla, la voix étouffée :

\- Il est magnifique… Merci beaucoup Luxus. Ce… C'est vraiment la plus chose que je puisse espérer… Merci… !

\- Hey !, fit-il en l'écartant doucement, afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Tu ne pleures pas, hein ? C'est pas ce que je voulais, moi ! C'est une Lacrima, comme ça, même quand tu seras seule, tu pourras appeler quelqu'un.

Scath hocha la tête, éperdue de reconnaissance. Luxus récupéra temporairement la chaine et la mit au cou de Scath. Elle avait l'impression de rêver. La voilà, couverte de cerises et de charbon, habillée en vampire, qui se faisait offrir un collier d'une valeur inestimable par un blondinet en loup-garou. C'était irréaliste. Luxus, au vue de son sourire, avait l'air très fier de lui. Scath, tenant le pendentif du bout des doigts, finit par reposer le cristal dans le creux de sa gorge et s'avança vers Luxus, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, le faisant rougir de nouveau. Malheureusement pour lui, si le Dragon Slayer ne pouvait voir la rougeur des joues de Scath, elle voyait parfaitement le sang illuminer le visage de son ami. Ils restèrent ainsi, écarlates, dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Lyra ne revienne, s'étonnant de découvrir ses amis dehors, dans la nuit, et ne les entraîne dans la guilde de force, pour qu'ils l'écoutent jouer.

**Et voilà... J'espère que ce chapitre assez paisible vous a plu. Donc, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, nous allons nous retrouver mercredi pour le mini-arc qui va suivre ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est toujours agréable ! ^^**

**On se retrouve mercredi pour la suite ! A plus et bonne continuation ! :D**


	10. Transition OS 1

**_Bonjour, bonjour ! Je... Oui... Oui, j'ai failli oublier de poster, aujourd'hui... Moi et ma cervelle de piaf, voilà ce que ça donne ! Mais, l'important, c'est que j'ai fini par me rappeler de poster, hein ! :3_**

**_Bon, pas de longs discours aujourd'hui, étant donné que nous sommes juste dans des chapitres... Eh bien... Littéralement "passe temps" ! Ca ne devrait pas durer très longtemps - même si je compte en rajouter un qui aura pour sujet Lyra et sa famille (parce que oui, je ne vais pas les centrer que sur Scath ! ;P) - et on pourra vite retrouver une trame scénaristique dite normale. Oui, ma fiction est au même point que l'anime Fairy Tail, perdue dans des événements secondaires ! ;P_**

**_Bref, assez de temps perdus, je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! :D_**

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail,mais Mashima si. _

**_Mini Arc II : _****_Adolescence_**

**_Chapitre IX_**

_Transition_

**_Os – X770_**

Scath était assise dans un wagon de train, observant les paysages défilants sous la fenêtre. Elle s'y trouvait seule, silencieuse, les mains sur les genoux, l'une tenant l'entête de la mission qu'elle allait effectuer. Non pas qu'elle partait seule pour travailler. En réalité, elle était partie avec Luxus, alors que Lyra avait un empêchement familial qui ne lui permettait pas de suivre la Mage des Ombres. C'était donc le Dragon Slayer, tout content, qui s'était présenté pour l'accompagner, laissant Scath écarlate un moment, avant qu'elle ne gifle mentalement, s'ordonnant d'arrêter d'être aussi mièvre. Ils étaient montés dans un train en fin de matinée pour Linetea mais, depuis le départ, Luxus avait disparu mystérieusement, laissant Scath seule.

Au début, tranquille et confiante, elle n'avait pas bronché de son absence mais, désormais, cela faisait trois quarts d'heure que le blond s'était évanoui dans la nature, et la fée s'inquiétait. Peu désireuse de se faire voler, elle sortit du wagon en verrouillant magiquement la porte et progressa dans les couloirs du train, qui tremblait parfois. Finalement, après quelques recherches infructueuses, elle découvrit Luxus, le teint verdâtre, penché sur une rambarde en fer, à l'extérieur de la voiture de chemin de fer. Scath fronça les sourcils. Que lui arrivait-il ? Intriguée, elle s'approcha et, doucement, posa sa main sur son épaule. Il n'en fut même pas surpris, tout occupé qu'il était à essayer de ne pas rendre son petit-déjeuner. Scath demanda, un peu effrayée, elle qui ne savait pas réellement comment réagir :

\- Ca va aller ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Hum… Mal des transports…, bredouilla Luxus avant de se pencher de nouveau, ouvrir la bouche, attendre, avant de juger la situation sans risque et de faire claquer ses mâchoires en les refermant. Je ne l'ai jamais eu avant… Pourtant…

Scath pinça les lèvres. Elle savait que certains médicaments existaient contre ça, et que même certains Mages pouvaient soigner cette incommodité. C'est donc ainsi que Scath resta à côté d'un Luxus verdâtre qui menaçait à chaque tremblement de la tenir informée du stade d'évolution de son processus de digestion. Luxus finit par ricaner :

\- Tu peux admirer ma galanterie…

\- Et comment, s'il te plait ?, taquina Scath.

\- Eh bien… J'ai la décence de ne pas te vomir sur les pieds, par exemple ? Et je t'ai laissé le wagon pour toi seule… !

La fée resta à côté de lui, ignorant ses jambes agacées de rester tendues, en riant. Luxus, lui, ne souriait que dans une grimace étrange, qui renforçait l'hilarité de Scath. Quand il découvrit qu'elle riait de lui, il marmonna, essayant de la frapper vainement en agitant piteusement la main mais Scath n'eut qu'à lui saisir le poignet, tout en riant aux éclats. Le train entra en gare, dans un sifflement et, quand il fut parfaitement immobile, Luxus bondit sur ses pieds. Ses joues olivâtres avaient disparu et il semblait de nouveau en pleine forme. Scath fronça les sourcils en le voyant immédiatement aller mieux et lui passer devant pour aller chercher les affaires. Elle balaya son étonnement d'un geste de la tête et partit à sa suite, le découvrant avec les deux sacs de voyage. Il lui lança le sien et elle le reçut avec force dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Elle marmonna quelques vagues menaces de représailles alors qu'ils descendaient. Luxus, en faisant craquer sa nuque, demanda :

\- Alors… On fait quoi, Scatty ?

Il s'agissait d'un surnom de son cru et il était le seul à l'utiliser. Scath, habituée aux drôles de surnoms découlant de son prénom trop étrange, ne disait plus rien mais, en réalité, elle devait admettre qu'elle préférait ça à Scathine.

\- Eh bien, je… Attends, tu as accepté de me suivre sans connaitre le but de la mission ?, se stupéfia Scath

\- Eh ben… Ouais !, s'écria le blondinet en riant devant son air consterné.

Scath le regarda, stupéfaite, avant de secouer la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres, en marmonnant qu'il n'était pas Mage de Fairy Tail pour rien. Elle expliqua :

\- Oh… Eh bien… Rien de bien passionnant, en fait.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Faire une intervention dans une classe turbulente. C'est un de leur professeur qui serait… Comment dire… Soumis à ses élèves et il faut faire régner l'ordre dans la salle…

Luxus fronça les sourcils et observa Scath, alors qu'ils sortaient de la gare. Elle leva la tête pour croiser son regard, attendant un quelconque commentaire. Luxus, tout comme Lyra, grandissait à vue d'œil alors que Scath semblait être à rester petite pour toute sa vie. Luxus commenta donc, comme s'y attendait la fée :

\- Aider un prof ? Tss… Je pensais que ce serait quelque chose du type… Je ne sais pas… Fracasser du Mage ?

\- Eh bien non… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il n'y avait que des missions de ce genre sur le tableau.

\- C'est sans doute parce que c'est la fin d'année, l'informa Luxus. A croire que les gens rentrent dans une étrange léthargie…

Scath hocha la tête. Luxus n'avait sans doute pas tort. Bientôt, selon les dires de ses amis, la neige allait tomber. Scath était impatiente d'observer ce phénomène. Cana lui avait promis l'accompagner observer les premières neiges aux bords du lac, pour boire du chocolat chaud. Luxus demanda :

\- A combien s'élève la récompense ?

\- Oh… 1500 joyaux par personne, dit Scath.

Le garçon eut une petite moue alors que Scath, à ses côtés, frottait sa lèvre inférieure en observant les bâtiments, guettant l'école où ils devaient se rendre. Elle le remarqua et, machinalement, sans y prêter attention, elle saisit la main de Luxus pour l'arrêter. Il leva la tête pour observer l'enseigne qui luisait de magie.

\- Drôle de bâtiment…

Des bâtiments encadraient une cour carrée et, au centre de celle-ci, une tour s'élevait, dominant les alentours. Celle-ci était toute tordue et menaçait de tomber à chaque coup de vent. Scath hocha la tête avant de décider :

\- Allons-y. Le proviseur nous attend !

Alors qu'elle allait faire le premier pas, Luxus se racla la gorge, mimant une certaine gêne et leva la main.

\- Tu ne comptes pas me relâcher ?

Scath, étonnée, se demanda de quoi parlait le garçon avant de voir, stupéfaite, que leurs doigts étaient entrelacés. Elle tressaillit et retira précipitamment sa main. Luxus eut un éclat de rire en la voyant s'empourprer et elle bafouilla :

\- Bref… Ne perdons pas de temps…

\- Haha !

Il la suivit, visiblement décontracté. C'était la première fois que Scath effectuait une mission avec Luxus. Elle se demandait comment il agirait, comme la mission se déroulerait. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la cour, ils découvrirent des élèves qui chahutaient. L'un d'entre eux bouscula Luxus qui gronda, l'effrayant et le faisant détaler. Un surveillant les remarqua, immobiles avec leur sac sur l'épaule, et les accosta :

\- Vous… Vous êtes les Mages de Fairy Tail ?

\- C'est nous, affirma Scath.

\- Je… Je peux voir votre marque ? J'ai peur que des charlatans ne viennent semer le trouble dans l'école…

Scath et Luxus froncèrent les sourcils. Des charlatans ? Dans une école pour enfant ? C'était… Particulier comme peur. Le Dragon Slayer resta circonspect avant de défaire sa veste, imité par la jeune fille à côté de lui qui zippa son sweat. Elle fit glisser sa manche sur épaule, dévoilant son symbole prune, alors que Luxus levait son t-shirt, dévoilant la marque noire, à sur le côté gauche de son torse, sur l'abdomen. Du coin de l'œil, Scath vit qu'il s'était musclé et que ses abdominaux saillaient désormais sous sa peau. Scath se souvenait du garçon chétif partit avec le Mage Climatique et, désormais, elle avait sous les yeux une personne infiniment plus forte. Le mentor du Luxus l'avait entrainé physiquement et magiquement. Le surveillant se détendit alors que Scath refermait sa veste et que Luxus laissait retomber le tissu sur son ventre.

\- Ouf… On ne sait plus, avec les temps qui courent… Venez, allons voir le professeur que vous devrez seconder.

\- Euh… Excusez-moi, demanda Scath, surprise, mais nous n'allons pas voir le principal ?

\- Oh… Non… J'irai le prévenir de votre arrivée, ne perdons pas plus de temps. Venez…

\- Il se trouve dans la grande tour ?, questionna Luxus, observant du coin de l'œil ledit édifice.

\- Ca ? Oh ! Ciel non ! C'est une tour qui menace de s'effondrer ! Une tour rare… Une merveille de Fiore… Elle a un millénaire, presque…

Scath et Luxus haussèrent les épaules et partirent sur les traces du surveillant, qui sursautait à chaque bruit brusque. Cela fit sourire Scath. Luxus remarqua son sourire et lui donna un léger coup de coude, lui faisant remarquer un groupe de jeunes qui étaient occupés à en martyriser un autre. Le surveillant n'avait encore rien remarqué. Scath fronça les sourcils en les voyants. Personne n'intervenait ? Elle allait prendre la parole quand Luxus lui fit de garder le silence et tendit les doigts, comme s'il s'agissait d'un pistolet. Il murmura un « pan » que seule Scath entendit et elle vit des éclairs tournicoter autour des doigts de Luxus avant de filer, comme s'il avait s'agit d'une balle de revolver, pour frapper le dos du chef de la bande de vauriens. Ce-dernier poussa un hurlement et tournoya sur lui-même, apparemment effrayé. La fée pouffa discrètement alors que Luxus soufflait sur ses doigts, comme sur un revolver fumant, visiblement ravi de son petit effet. Ils disparurent dans un des bâtiments et marchèrent jusqu'une salle épurée, contenant juste des pupitres pour les élèves et le professeur. Scath en resta sans voix. Ça lui donnait la désagréable impression de se retrouver dans l'infirmerie de la guilde. Luxus, les sourcils froncés, semblait raisonner de la même manière. Le surveillant annonça :

\- Le… Le professeur Yukari ne va pas tarder… Attendez-le ici… Je vous en prie…

Ils hochèrent la tête alors que le surveillant sortait, visiblement soulagé. En effet, Yukari ne tarda à arriver. Et il laissa les deux enfants sans voix. Si le surveillant était quelqu'un de craintif, le professeur était quelqu'un d'encore pire. Il tremblait comme une feuille, bafouillait et, quand Luxus allait lui serrer la main, il manqua de défaillir. Il fut un peu plus détendu en saluant Scath, ce qui fit qu'elle fut toute désignée pour s'occuper de la partie dialogue avec le professeur Yukari. Il lui expliqua, la voix chevrotante, qu'il voulait juste que les Mages fassent régner l'ordre pour une seule journée, celle où venait un instructeur. Scath reprocha que c'était tricher devant ledit instructeur et le professeur fondit en larmes, laissant les enfants démunis. Ils s'excusèrent, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, et le professeur essuya ses larmes. Il leur montra deux sièges où ils pourraient s'assoir. Le prof comptait les faire passer pour des élèves de sa classe, afin que personne ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Il les supplia de ne pas utiliser de magie pour être offensif et voulait juste dissuader les élèves d'être dispersés. En attendant que les cours commencent, les Mages obtinrent le droit de sortir dans l'école. Ils laissèrent leur affaire dans la classe et donnèrent leur nom à Yukari. Une fois hors de la salle de classe, Scath soupira :

\- J'ai déjà des regrets…

\- Ha ! Toi aussi ?!, s'écria Luxus en éclatant de rire.

En le voyant éclater, Scath ne se retint pas, évacuant plusieurs sentiments non-identifiés. Alors qu'ils essuyaient les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de leurs yeux, ils découvrirent un groupe de jeunes garçons, mené par celui que Luxus avait corrigé d'un coup électrique.

\- Z'êtes qui, vous ? J'vous ai jamais vu ici…

\- Nous ?, demanda Luxus. Eh bien…

Il adressa un regard à Scath qui prit la parole, inventant prestement une excuse :

\- Nous sommes des élèves venus pour observer d'autres écoles… Nous…

\- Songeons quitter la nôtre, embraya Luxus en sentant la voix de Scath s'essouffler.

Le garçon devant eux renifla. Il était, sans peine, plus grand que Scath, qui se sentit écrasée et chercha refuge en fermant ses doigts sur le t-shirt de Luxus, mais le Dragon Slayer était toujours plus grand, ce qui réconforta la fée. L'écolier possédait un nez long mais aquilin, des yeux terreux et des cheveux bruns hérissés sur le crâne. Il gonfla la poitrine :

\- Mouais… Z'avez pas intérêt à faire de vague… V'venez d'où ?

\- Magnolia, répondit Luxus, visiblement irrité par le mioche plus jeune que lui mais qui le prenait de haut.

\- Magnolia ?, répéta le môme.

Scath hocha la tête.

\- Une ville de branlos, tiens !

\- Q… Quoi ?!, s'étouffa Scath, oubliant qu'un coup qu'elle était petite et plutôt efflanquée.

\- J'ai connu des mecs de Magnolia. De vrais cons… Des Mages bizarres… Avec des fées tatouées sur le corps… Tafioles… Alors, vous êtes pareils.

Luxus serra les dents. Scath, elle, sentit la colère monter dans sa gorge. Des cons ? Eux ?! Ils étaient mages de Fairy Tail ! Elle allait prendre la parole, réprimant sa colère pour essayer de calmer pacifiquement la situation, quand Luxus, visiblement furieux, crépitait d'éclairs qui faisaient s'hérisser sur sa tête ses cheveux blonds. Elle se mordit la lèvre et murmura :

\- Luxus… Je t'en prie !

\- Vous… Vous avez insultés Fairy Tail…

\- Arrête… Ils ne sont pas des Mages… Ne te bats pas contre eux !, gronda-t-elle, s'opposant à son ami pour la première fois.

Mais Luxus n'écoutait pas. Il était vain d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Elle sentit sa propre magie titiller ses paumes, excitée par celle de Luxus qui frappait les formes autour de lui. Une force étrange poussait Scath à s'opposer à son ami. Elle se sentait nauséeuse en le sentant pour la première fois, ce sentiment. Ça venait de son cœur et ça pulsait dans ses veines. Scath l'ignorait, mais il s'agissait de ce que les humains appellent la conviction. Les gamins tremblaient de peur, réalisant leur erreur. Pourtant, le brun qui les menait semblait ravi. Il eut un sourire carnassier qui remotiva ses troupes.

\- Tss… Alors donc… Pas des nouveaux élèves… Mais des mages de _cette_ guilde…

Scath saisit le poignet de Luxus mais il l'écarta, même pas sèchement. Il la repoussa doucement, même. Et il la regarda, avec des yeux qui la clouèrent sur place. Il était en colère, certes, mais en la regardant, il semblait se contrôler. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi. Les dents serrées, il lui dit :

\- Je ne laisserai personne dire du mal de ma guilde, de ma famille. Notre famille.

\- Ce… Ce ne sont pas des mages !, protesta Scath, ignorant la foudre qui traversait Luxus de part en part et qui la blessait à la paume, engourdissant son bras, la brûlant.

\- Peu importe.

Il la poussa, doucement, et se dirigea vers les détracteurs de Fairy Tail. Seul le brun était en avant, attendant que Luxus ne le frappe. Il souriait insolemment. Il grinça, moqueur :

\- Vas-y… Frappe-moi… T'es pas censé lutter pour protéger les gens comme moi ?

Luxus gronda alors que des éclairs parcouraient ses poings serrés. Il leva le bras, enragé, prêt à frapper. Scath, perdue, restait en train de le regarder. Finalement, poussée par un quelconque instinct, elle hurla quelque chose que personne ne comprit, pas même elle, et se jeta devant Luxus, alors qu'il frappait. Il la heurta de plein fouet, dans l'épaule, juste au-dessus du sigle de Fairy Tail, la faisant chuter sur ces genoux, parcourue de soubresauts à cause de l'électricité de Luxus. En la voyant au sol et sa cible debout, en train de fanfaronner, il écarquilla les yeux et s'agenouilla :

\- Scatty ! Mon dieu… Pourquoi… Je suis désolé ! Je…

\- Fairy Tail aura toujours des détracteurs, Luxus, gronda-t-elle, sentant de la tension électrique courir dans ses muscles. Ne t'emporte pas… S'il te plait…

\- Je… Désolé, Scatty. Mais je ne resterai pas silencieux.

Il se redressa, lançant un regard meurtrier au brun.

\- Tu m'as fait frapper mon amie.

\- Moi ? Nan… T'es le seul responsable !

Scath se redressa, chancelante. Elle devait empêcher ça… Luxus allait vraiment se battre ? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ! Elle sentit sa magie affluer. Elle était plus faible que lui, c'était certain, mais s'opposer à lui, elle en avait largement le pouvoir. Si les éclairs hérissaient les cheveux de Luxus, les ombres montaient sous Scath, ce qui faisait voleter ses cheveux courts. Son cœur pulsait encore l'étrange sentiment. Les deux Mages, dont les corps vibraient sous la magie, se tenaient debout, l'une regardant ses paumes ouvertes, l'autre serrant les poings. Il allait repartir à la charge quand elle s'écria, voulant l'écarter de sa cible.

\- Sphère d'ombre !

Le globe, dur comme du marbre, naquit dans sa main et elle le projeta contre Luxus. Pris au dépourvu, Luxus fut frappé dans le ventre et fut envoyé valser, traversant un mur et la cour, allant s'encastrer dans la tour millénaire. Sonné, il tomba à genoux, alors que Scath claudiquait dans sa direction. Il balbutia :

\- Scatty ? Que…

\- Je suis désolée…, bredouilla-t-elle. Mais… Je… Je ne peux pas…

\- Tu as bien fait, l'interrompit Luxus, en souriant tristement. Heureusement que tu étais là. Sinon… J'aurais regretté ce que j'étais sur le point de faire.

Ils échangèrent un regard assez attristé et Scath, toujours solidaire, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le mensonge de Luxus empestait l'air. Jamais il n'aurait regretté son acte. Il se serait même vanté, heureux d'avoir défendu sa guilde. Il se redressa, épousseta la poussière sur lui et il déclara, observant le mur brisé et l'impact qui avait fragilisé l'édifice derrière lui.

\- On devrait partir, rapidement… J'ai peur qu'on se fasse sévèrement punir pour tout ça…

Scath hocha la tête, sentant déjà des regards sur sa nuque. Elle retira son sweat pour le ranger dans son sac, malgré la fraicheur environnante et saisit Luxus par les bras, tout en dépliant ses ailes. Il demanda :

\- Tu es en état de voler ?

\- Oh… Je ne pourrais pas faire le retour en volant jusqu'à Magnolia, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Mais je peux nous sortir de la ville, afin d'éviter les policiers qui vont certainement nous pourchasser pour avoir endommagé un vestige millénaire…

\- C'est pas faux, admit Luxus.

Elle décolla, ignorant la douleur dans ses muscles tout engourdis par la décharge électrique. Comme elle l'avait prévu, elle réussit à les porter hors de Linetea. Mais, une fois hors de la ville, elle se sentit flancher et ils heurtèrent lamentablement le sol, Scath repliant de justesse ses ailes avant qu'elles ne se déchirent contre le sol. Luxus s'étira :

\- Ca va ?

\- Mouais… J'ai peur de la réaction de Master Makarov, avoua-t-elle.

Luxus la regarda avant d'éclater de rire. Le contraste entre sa joie et sa colère précédente sidéra Scath. Ils se relevèrent, Luxus aidant la fée à marcher pendant les premiers mètres, avant de partir à pied vers Hargeon, la ville la plus proche. Ils mirent plusieurs heures avant d'atteindre la ville. Les deux Mages gagnèrent la gare d'Hargeon en sueur et épuisés. Ce furent ravit qu'ils montèrent dans le train en direction de Magnolia. Jusqu'à ce que Luxus sorte en trombe hors du wagon, malade.

\- LUXUS DREAR ! SCATHACH ALOKA !

Les enfants venaient à peine de passer la porte de la guilde quand Makarov, sous sa forme de géant, hurlait à leur encontre, visiblement furieux. Ils savaient qu'il était furieux quand il utilisait leurs nom et prénom. La fée se sentit se liquéfier alors que Luxus, lui, essayait de siffloter innocemment, ce qui ne servit qu'à attiser la colère de son grand-père.

\- Le maire de Linetea vient de m'appeler ! Vous vous êtes battus dans l'école ! Vous avez détruit la tour millénaire !

Les garnements échangèrent un regard. Détruit ? Elle s'était effondrée ? Après leur départ, sans doute. Makarov continuait, furieux, postillonnant :

\- VOUS ETES DES IDIOTS ! Le conseil m'a convoqué ! Je vais me faire décapiter ! C'EST VOTRE FAUTE !

Scath baissa les yeux, mordilla sa lèvre, tritura ses doigts et finit par regarder Makarov à travers ses cils épais. Elle bredouilla, avec une innocence qui l'était justement trop pour être honnête :

\- Nous sommes désolés, Master Makarov… Cela ne se reproduira plus… Désolés…

Elle essayait une technique qu'elle avait apprise de Cana. Il suffisait de mimer le visage d'un pauvre enfant rongé par les regrets pour éviter les sermons. En voyant Makarov dégonfler comme un ballon, Scath réalisa alors toute l'efficacité de cette stratégie machiavélique. Avec une très légère pointe de culpabilité, que Makarov n'aurait jamais dû éprouver, qu'il les révoqua en baragouinant et en se lamentant. Les enfants s'écartèrent, un sourire amusé sur le visage, avant de claquer discrètement leur paume l'une contre l'autre, victorieux.

**_Eh voilà le premier OS de ce mini arc que j'appellerai_********_modestement "Youhou le temps s'écoule !" ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop ennuyeux... Je vais essayer de vite faire passer cette étape, pourtant nécessaire afin de faire une transition plutôt posée... Bref, merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review - positive comme négative ! Je vous retrouve Samedi pour un nouvel OS ! A bientôt ! ^^_**


	11. Transition OS 2

**_Hey ! Pas de blablas aujourd'hui car... Eh bien, il n'y a rien à dire, en fait... ^^ C'est donc après cette note d'auteur une peu pourrie que je vous laisse lire ce court OS... J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_**

**_Os – X770 _**

Scath et Lyra étaient assises sur le lit de cette-dernière, froissant les draps beiges sous elles. Elles tenaient chacune entre leurs mains une feuille de papier et un stylo, mordillant le plastique qui constituait les marqueurs. Leurs sourcils étaient froncés, signe qu'elles réfléchissaient intensément. Les orteils nus de Lyra s'agitaient alors qu'elle pensait à quelque chose, alors que Scath gardait les yeux dans le vague, observant le bord effilé de sa feuille de papier. Cana, assise dans un coin de la chambre de Lyra, fouinait dans son coffre à jouet. Finalement, elles s'écrièrent d'une même voix, en griffonnant une dernière chose, faisant sursauter la gamine :

\- Terminé !

Etonnées par leur voix entrelacée, elles se lancèrent un regard surpris, avant de pouffer, amusées. Scath tendit la main, invitant Lyra à commencer à énoncer sa liste :

\- Va… !

\- Alors… Hum hum…

Elle se racla la gorge d'un air pompeux avant d'annoncer d'une voix puissante :

\- Prénom féminin en V… Valériane !

\- C'n'est pas une plante, ça ?, demanda Scath, étonnée.

\- C'est un prénom aussi ! Il y a bien des gens qui s'appellent Marguerite ! Enfin… C'est surtout des vaches mais… Rah ! Bon ! T'as trouvé quoi ?

\- Oh… Valentine !

\- Bien…

Elles s'inscrivirent chacun deux points dans leur compteur, s'adressant un regard de défi, débordant de compétition. Lyra avait plus de point que Scath, actuellement, mais la fée avait bien juré de regagner des points. Lyra continua :

\- Prénom masculin en V… Vincent !

\- Valentin.

\- Mais tu ne t'es vraiment pas foulée, dis-moi !

Scath lui tira promptement la langue. Lyra ricana. Deux points en plus, de nouveau. La Mage de la Musique s'écria :

\- Maintenant… Un animal en V ! Euh… J'ai vache.

\- Je… Hum… La vipère ?

\- Bien ! Tu te défends pas mal !

\- Il n'y a que des mots inédits !, se réjouit Scath.

Les deux filles firent grimper encore leur score. Lyra gagnait toujours ! A croire qu'il était impossible de la vaincre !

\- Un truc en rapport avec la magie… Euh…Le… Le vaudouisme ?

\- Le vaudou-quoi… ? Enfin… J'ai trouvé la voyance !

\- Ah ! Pas mal celui-là !

Deux points. Elles étaient assez douées toutes les deux. Cana ne jouait pas avec elles, sachant pertinemment que, au bout de quelques minutes, le jeu bon enfant devenait une compétition acharnée où, au moindre mot commun, une guerre mondiale se risquait à éclater.

\- Et enfin… De la nourriture !

\- J'ai faim, marmonna Cana, en se tenant le ventre et en se couchant, pour agiter les pieds en l'air.

\- Dans deux minutes, répéta Scath pour la énième fois. Tu as trouvé quoi ?

\- Volaille !

\- Veau !

\- VODKA !, hurla Cana.

Ses ainées sursautèrent, surprises, et pivotèrent vers la petite, pas peu fière d'avoir obtenue de l'attention.

\- De la quoi, Cana ?

\- De la vodka !, répéta la gamine, vantarde.

\- Tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune pour savoir ce que c'est ?, s'étonna Scath.

\- Je ne suis plus une petite !, répliqua l'autre.

Lyra cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, éberluée, avant d'éclater de rire, imitée par la fée des Ombres, sidérées par l'absurde de la situation. Oh, bien sur, si elles avaient su que Cana deviendrait si fana de la bouteille, elles ne rigoleraient pas autant. Cana ricana. Le fou-rire se propagea dans la salle, comme un rhume plutôt agréable, qui ne tarda pas à faire jaillir des larmes de rire, limpides ou argentées. Une larme opaque de Scath coula contre l'arête de son nez, avant de se perdre entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Finalement, en essuyant ses joues mouillées, Lyra hoqueta :

\- Bon… Tu ne voulais pas aller manger, Cana ?

\- Siiiiiiii !

Sa voix finit par s'éteindre, alors que Lyra, avec une force impressionnante, la jetait sur son épaule comme un vieux sac. Sur ses talons, Scath sortit de la chambre. Lyra avait encore grandit, si bien que, désormais, elle faisait la taille de Luxus, alors que Scath trainait sa petite taille avec elle, étant écrasée par ses deux meilleurs amis. Soudain, ébahie, elle s'arrêta devant une fenêtre, les yeux écarquillés. Cana s'était échappée de l'emprise de son ainée rousse et venait de se précipiter sur Scath, tirant sur son pull-over pour la faire avancer. Et elle découvrit ce que Scath contemplait. La neige. La première de l'année. Cana s'étrangla :

\- La neige ! Viens !

Elle saisit la main de Scath et elles jaillirent hors de la maison de Lyra, qui avait disparu dans sa cuisine. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent sous les flocons. Fascinée, Scath tendit sa main. Malgré la froideur de sa peau, les flocons fondirent presque instantanément. Cana, les yeux pleins d'étoile, ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de faire se poser de la neige sur sa langue. Ignorant le froid ambiant, et le rideau de buée argenté devant sa bouche, la fée des ombres se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même, les mains ouvertes, tout comme les bras, laissant ses cheveux fouetter ses joues. Elle contemplait le ciel, laissant des flocons toucher ses joues, s'accrocher à ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Cana, étonnée, observa la fée devant elle. Elle qui découvrait la neige. Ses canines blanches luisaient, entre ses lèvres souriantes et rougies par le froid. Ses yeux sombres contemplaient les nuages. Elle éclata d'un rire, de son rire carillon, le rire clochette, comme disait Lyra, pour la taquiner. Lyra apparut à la porte, avec sa mère, son portrait craché. Celle-ci sembla quelque peu inquiète et échangea quelques signes à Lyra. Les parents de la musicienne étaient sourds et muets, ce qui faisait que Lyra traduisait constamment en langue des signes. Lyra s'écria :

\- Scath ! Cana ! Vous allez attraper froid ! Hey, Cana ! J'ai du chocolat chaud et des pains au chocolat !

\- OUAIS !

La gamine se précipita à l'intérieur, saluant au passage la mère de Lyra, avant de jeter dans la cuisine. A regret, Scath quitta les flocons et leur froideur, pour regagner la maison. Elle salua respectueusement Mme Davis avant de suivre Lyra et Cana, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

**Eh voilà... Bon, eh bien, je ne vous cache pas que je n'aime pas cette partie "ellipse" mais je préfère faire ça pour faire une transition plus douce... J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas (trop) ennuyé et que vous n'allez pas laisser tomber ma fiction à cause de ce petit passage à vide... Il en reste 4 (avec peut-être un petit drabbles que je vais essayer de caler sans trop déranger). **

**A mercredi ! Merci d'avoir lu ! :)**


	12. Transition OS 3

**_OS - X770 Noël_**

Dans le Royaume de Fiore, la guilde de Fairy Tail ne tenait plus en place. Plus personne ne partait en mission, les batailles de boules de neige et autre constructions d'igloos ou de bonhommes de neige s'étaient multipliés et, bien sûr, Noël approchait à grands pas. Pour éviter à Scath d'être perdue, comme lors d'Halloween, ses amis s'y prirent en avance pour l'informer du but de la fête. Au final, la fée avait envoyé valser l'origine de la fête et n'avait retenu qu'une chose : il fallait offrir des cadeaux et en recevoir.

La fée des Ombres, assise sur un banc, observait les Mages décorer la guilde, la sollicitant de temps à autre son aide pour accrocher des décorations en hauteur. Wakaba, une cigarette au bec, s'écria :

\- J'ai une idée géniale !

Il était perché sur une échelle et, en criant, il avait perdu l'équilibre, si bien qu'il venait de s'écraser lamentablement au sol. Scath grimaça, alors que Cana explosait de rire, une tasse de chocolat sur les genoux. Makarov, intrigué, demanda :

\- Quelle est ton idée ?

\- Eh bien…, il se releva en grimaçant de douleur. Au lieu d'offrir des cadeaux comme d'habitude, on pourrait piocher le nom d'un d'entre nous au hasard et offrir un présent à cette personne-là !

\- Hey !, cria Macao. C'était mon idée !

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, railla le fumeur invétéré.

Alors qu'un conflit ouvert allait éclater, entrainant à coup sûr la destruction du dur labeur de la décoration de la guilde, Makarov décida de calmer le jeu immédiatement :

\- C'est une bonne idée… Scathine, Cana ! Vous qui ne faites rien, vous allez écrire le nom des Mages sur des petits papiers et les mettre dans un saladier !

\- Bien sûr, Master Makarov, acquiesça poliment Scath.

\- OUAIS !, cria Cana.

Les deux filles se mirent au travail, découpant consciencieusement du papier blanc, griffonnant des noms sur celui-ci. Cana découpaient et, ensuite, pliaient les papiers en deux pour les mettre dans un saladier et plongeait sa menotte pour brasser ceux-ci. Finalement, une fois la besogne terminée, Cana hurla aux Mages qu'elles avaient finis.

Lyra, en équilibre sur les épaules de Luxus qui pliait légèrement sous son poids, manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Luxus tituba et Lyra se rattrapa à un mur de la guilde. Le Dragon Slayer gronda :

\- Pfff… T'as pris du poids, toi !

\- Bah, dis que je suis grosse, vas-y ! J'te dirais rien !

Luxus siffla et Scath, qui avait laissé le saladier aux soins de Cana, s'approcha. Elle proposa :

\- Tu veux que je fasse ça à ta place ? Je peux…

\- Ouais ! J'veux bien !, s'écria Luxus. Descends de là, toi !

Il désarçonna Lyra qui manqua de tomber en criant. Furieuse, elle s'écarta, rejoignant Cana. Le Dragon Slayer et la fée restèrent là, étonnés.

\- Tu penses qu'elle l'a vraiment mal prit ?

\- Eh bien… C'est une fille, expliqua gentiment Scath. Et tu sais bien qu'on ne fait jamais de blague à une fille sur son poids.

\- Pff… Quelle susceptibilité !

Luxus s'agenouilla et Scath bredouilla :

\- Oh… Euh… Je peux voler, tu sais.

\- Pas la peine, ce n'est pas haut. Depuis mes épaules, même toi tu peux accrocher ce lampion.

\- Même moi ?

\- Oh… Je veux dire… Comme tu es petite… Je… Désolé ?

\- Mouais… Mais… Ne fais plus de blague comme ça !

\- Bah… T'es très bien comme tu es. Allez, monte.

Scath rosit de plaisir, grâce au compliment de Luxus. Elle grimpa sur ses épaules et il se redressa, déséquilibrant légèrement la fée qui se rattrapa rapidement. Elle sentit les mains de Luxus sur ses chevilles et ses cheveux contre son ventre. La sensation était particulière. Le doppelgänger de Scath jaillit hors du sol et, poliment, tendit le lampion à sa propriétaire. Celle-ci sourit gentiment à son ombre, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas consciente, et accrocha la lanterne en papier. Luxus l'entraina vers un autre endroit où accrocher les luminaires et le doppelgänger, docile, les suivait avec les lampions. Une fois leur travail finit, Luxus posa délicatement Scath au sol.

\- Je n'étais pas trop lourde ?, charria-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Aussi légère qu'une plume !, assura Luxus.

Il passa le bras sur son épaule, l'attirant contre lui, sans raison particulière, ce qui surprit Scath. Elle piqua un fard, essayant de se cacher derrière ses cheveux, tandis qu'il l'entrainait vers le saladier, où déjà certains Mages piochaient. Quelqu'un l'avait fait pour Gildarts, craignant qu'il ne détruise le bol en cristal. Makarov invita son petit-fils et la fée à s'approcher :

\- Venez, vous deux ! Les autres ont déjà pioché !

Scath et Luxus piochèrent en même temps les deux derniers noms. Ils regardèrent leur papier, intrigué. Si Luxus éclata de rire, Scath pâlit. Iwan Drear. Elle avait pioché Iwan Drear. Quel malaise ! Elle bredouilla quelque chose pour elle-même et s'écarta, sortant de la guilde, anxieuse. Iwan Drear, vraiment ?

Le soir de Noël, tous les Mages de Fairy Tail étaient présents, siégeant à une grande table. Les parents de Lyra étaient là, eux aussi, mais comme dans une bulle, que Lyra perçait en traduisant à tout allure. Avec le raffut ambiant, elle semblait en difficulté. Scath, exsangue, assise entre Cana et Makarov, observait son paquet cadeau soigneusement emballé. Il n'était pas grand, ni trop petit. D'une taille convenable, donc. Iwan était assis à l'autre bout de la table. Le repas avait été rapidement englouti par la guilde. Les parents de Lyra, bien que sourds, étaient impressionnés par le bazar qu'offrait la guilde. Makarov frappa son verre en cristal avec sa fourchette, soigneusement nettoyée :

\- Bien… Mages de Fairy Tail et… Autres citoyens lambda, ajouta-t-il prestement alors que les mains de Lyra s'agitaient, il est l'heure d'ouvrir ses présents !

Une énorme clameur éclata, faisant vibrer les murs de la guilde. Les cadeaux multicolores étaient échangés, rapidement, dans une joie qui rassura Scath. Penaude, elle tendit son paquet à Iwan, qui leva un sourcil, dubitatif. Du coin de l'œil, Scath vit Luxus offrir à Wakaba un cendrier rutilant en riant avec force et Cana un bouquet de fleurs gelées et terreuses à Makarov. Iwan retira, presque avec dégoût, l'emballage et observa le présent. Il s'agissait d'une statue en cristal des ombres, créé de la main de Scath elle-même. Il représentait une hydre sifflante, étincelante. Les personnes qui virent le présent sifflèrent d'admiration. Iwan lâcha, à demi-mot.

\- Eh bien… Merci… Peut-être.

\- De… De rien…, bredouilla Scath avant de s'écarter du père de Luxus.

Elle vit Macao se pencher sur elle, avec un sourire amusé, et lui offrit, mort de rire, du café soluble. Scath resta un peu indécise avant de rire, elle aussi. Il faisait chaud dans la guilde, si bien, que dans la soirée, elle décida de se rapprocher d'une fenêtre pour se rafraîchir. Elle découvrit Iwan, quittant la guilde, laissant derrière lui, brisée au sol, la statue offerte par Scath. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Enfin… A quoi s'attendait-elle ?! Elle soupira, doucement, avant de découvrir Luxus, devant elle.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oh… Ben oui ! Et toi ?

\- Hum, hum… Tu… Tu veux venir danser… A… Avec moi ?

Il avait rougit et Scath écarquilla les yeux. Vraiment ? Il était sérieux ? Enfin… Cela lui faisait oublier que son cadeau avait été détruit. Elle hocha la tête et, pour une fois, ne rougit pas :

\- Oh… Bien sûr… Oui !

Il sembla se détendre et, avec une rapidité impressionnante, il posa un baiser, sur la commissure de ses lèvres, bien qu'il empiète sur ses lèvres malgré tout. Cette fois-ci, Scath rougit brutalement. Elle bondit sur ses pieds avant qu'il ne l'entraine danser, et qu'elle ne cache ses joues cramoisies contre sa gorge, gênée mais, en même, le cœur léger. Peut-être que c'était ça, le sentiment étrange qu'elle avait déjà « vu » dans des livres… Ce truc étrange que faisait se pâmer Lyra et ricaner Cana. L'amour, se rappela brutalement Scath.

(...)

Lyra, sa guitare entre les mains, fit une fausse note. Elle avait vu le baiser furtif de Luxus, sur les lèvres de Scath. Une étrange jalousie lui envahi le cœur. Elle resta figée, un sentiment affreux dans la gorge. Etait-elle jalouse ? Oui… Mais pas du fait que Luxus et Scath aient une attraction l'un pour l'autre. Au contraire, elle était ravie pour ses meilleurs amis, quand bien même elle s'inquiétait pour Scath la tonne de sentiments inconnus sur ses frêles épaules. Mais elle se rappelait de son amour qu'elle avait laissé dans l'Est… Une personne fantastique, adorable, gentille et belle à croquer. Et les voir si heureux, lui rappelait que son premier amour était resté en Seven. Elle ravala un sanglot, avant de se pencher sur sa guitare Celle qu'elle lui avait offert.


	13. Transition OS 4

**_Os – X774_**

Magnolia était en émoi. Quatre années s'étaient écoulées depuis le dernier Noël où Scath et Luxus avaient dansé ensemble. La relation entre Scath et Luxus oscillait lentement. Ils se cherchaient, se taquinaient, se provoquaient, se trouvaient parfois. Ils étaient plus entreprenant par moment avant de se rétracter, au dernier moment. Cela avait eu pour mérite de faire disparaître totalement la timidité de Scath. Cana suivait cette évolution avec un intérêt tout particulier. Lyra, elle, soutenait Scath dans son entreprise de séduction.

La fête de la Moisson venait de s'achever et la Fantasia avait lieu, le soir-même, le lendemain d'Halloween Et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, ça allait être la première fois que Scath y participait. En effet, la fée avait toujours trouvé un moyen de se défiler mais, désormais, Luxus, Cana – qui avait appris la Magie des Cartes durant ces années, Lyra ainsi que Makarov, sans compter Macao et Wakaba l'avait coincé et l'empêchait de ne pas y participer. Et, pour se venger de ces années où Scath n'avait rien fait, ils lui avaient refilé, avec toute l'innocence du monde, un char qu'elle devrait embellir. Scath, bien qu'un peu intimidée, avait accepté. Elle serait sur le transport, avec un autre mage, pour sa première Fantasia, pour amuser et divertir.

La fée se trouvait dans la guilde. Elle avait changée. Elle avait désormais treize ans et, ses cheveux auparavant indiscipliné et plutôt courts s'étaient apaisés. En effet, désormais ils épousaient sa nuque, étaient dégradés avec deux mèches qui épousaient la ligne de sa mâchoire. Quelques mèches noires tombaient sur son front. Elle plongea ses yeux dans son chocolat. Derrière elle, un petit nouveau de Fairy Tail, un certain Grey Full-quelque chose, cherchait frénétiquement à la recherche de son pantalon. Il s'agissait d'un Mage de Glace avec, paraissait-il, une sombre histoire. Scath le voyait surtout comme un drôle d'exhibitionniste et Lyra et Luxus approuvaient cela. Mais pourtant, c'était à lui qu'elle avait demandé d'effectuer la Fantasia avec elle.

La fée se leva, passant sa main sur sa nuque, sentant ses cheveux. Elle venait de passer chez le coiffeur, elle se pomponnait pour la Fantasia. Elle voulait briller, impressionner. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle finit son chocolat d'une traite alors qu'une voix s'écriait :

\- Scath !

Surprise, l'adolescente pivota et découvrit Lyra, rayonnante. Ses cheveux roux avaient encore poussé et, même attachés, ils balayaient ses hanches. Ses joues et son nez étaient plus que jamais parcourus de tâches de rousseurs et ses yeux étaient maquillés, bien que cela reste naturel. Scath, elle, préférait se contenter d'un trait d'eyeliner sur les paupières, c'était bien suffisant ! La musicienne lui adressa un signe :

\- Alors, prête pour la Fantasia ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, plaisanta Scath. Mais oui, je pense que… oui !

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent l'une en face de l'autre. Tous les séparaient, désormais. La poitrine de Lyra avait grossit, lui donnant déjà une poitrine respectable pour son âge alors que Scath, comme pour sa taille, restait à la traine. Elle enrageait un peu, à ce propos. La rousse lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule :

\- Je suis pressée de voir ce que tu feras ! Tu veux pas me dire… ?

\- Hin, hin !, s'opposa Scath, avec un sourire taquin. C'est une surprise ! Attends quelques heures !

\- Tu vas déclarer ton amour à Luxus ?, se moqua Lyra.

Scath en resta bouche-bée avant de secouer sa tête de gauche à droite et de lui balancer, moqueuse :

\- J'ai dit une surprise !

Les yeux de Lyra s'écarquillèrent avant de se remplirent d'étoiles. Elle s'excita et quémanda des informations mais la fée s'y refusa. Finalement Lyra rendit les armes et s'accouda au bar. Elle cria, à l'intention de Grey :

\- Ton pantalon est derrière le bar, Grey !

\- Merci, Lyra !, répondit le Mage de Glace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais derrière le bar ?, plaisanta Scath.

\- Je… Je ne me rappelle pas y être allé, finit par avouer Grey.

Les deux adolescentes échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Grey rougit, un peu agacé, avant de dégager, son pantalon sous le bras, mais son t-shirt disparu. Alors qu'il partait, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit sur Luxus, et sa démarche nonchalante. Ses cheveux blonds étaient dressés sur son crâne, son casque sur les oreilles et il fredonnait un refrain quelconque. Lyra lui adressa un signe auquel il répondit par un sourire. Il était vraiment devenu séduisant, aux yeux de Scath. Sa cicatrice se fondait mieux sur son visage, ce-dernier s'était affiné, se débarrassant rapidement des traits de l'enfance. Mais, il était devenu un peu plus dur, à l'image de son visage. Il effectuait de plus en plus de missions difficiles, souvent seul. Il prétendait qu'il voulait se débarrasser de l'image de son grand-père, ne plus être que le descendant de Makarov Drear mais juste Luxus. Lyra et Scath avaient beau lui assurer qu'il était bien lui, et non pas l'ombre de son grand-père, Luxus se faisait toujours vague jusqu'à ce que la discussion dérive sur autre chose. Elle remarquait qu'il changeant d'attitude quand il parlait à d'autres personnes qu'eux. Il était un peu plus hautain, prétentieux parfois, sévère. Cela faisait froncer les sourcils de Scath mais, bien souvent, après ça, il la serrait l'air de rien contre lui et elle oubliait tout. La voilà, la faille de Scath. Elle oubliait le mal de ceux qu'elle aimait.

Le Dragon Slayer s'approcha, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tiens donc… « L'équipe commère » s'est rassemblée !

L'équipe commère, c'était ainsi que Scath et Lyra étaient surnommées. Car, en effet, Lyra était une bavarde mais aussi parce que certains, pour taquiner Scath, l'accusait d'utiliser son pouvoir pour espionner. Quand on lui disait ça, elle repensait à la discussion entre Makarov et Iwan et son cœur se serrait. Scath prit la parole :

\- Comme tu le vois !

\- Quoi de beau, dans notre belle guilde ?, plaisanta Luxus.

\- Grey perd ses vêtements et… Scath ne veut pas me dire ce qu'elle mijote pour la Fantasiaaaaa…

Elle mima un sanglot et Luxus, en riant, lui ébouriffa les cheveux, massacrant sa coiffure.

\- Oww… Pauvre bébé ! Tu veux un câlin ?

\- Haha ! C'est ton tour d'être rabaissée !, se moqua gentiment Scath.

Les cheveux partant dans tous les sens, Lyra lui tira la langue. Promptement, Luxus saisit Scath, emprisonnant la jeune fille par le cou, avant de lui faire un shampooing, la faisant crier légèrement :

\- Tu es jalouse, toi ?

Il frictionna son cuir chevelu, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Scath essaya de le frapper, pour le faire reculer, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Il se jouait même d'elle. Finalement, elle dut attendre patiemment que Luxus ait fini et elle entendit Lyra répéter :

\- C'est ton tour maintenant, d'être rabaissée !

L'ombre de Scath se détacha et maitrisa celle que Lyra, afin de lui faire regretter ces paroles. Au prix d'un certain effort, l'ombre se dédoubla et la seconde silhouette s'occupa de celle de Luxus. Les deux Mages plus âgés se retrouvèrent entre les mains de Scath qui se redressa, les cheveux en bataille. Elle essaya de se recoiffer, en vain, avant de soupirer et de décréter :

\- Je vais dans ma chambre… Je vous retrouve pour la Fantasia !

Elle sentit son doigt tressauter et son ombre, comme un élastique tendu puis relâché, revint à elle, libérant Luxus et Lyra, qui se relevèrent en faisant craquer leur nuque. Scath sortit de la Guilde et découvrit Magnolia en pleine effervescence. Comme toujours, elle s'émerveillait de voir les habitants grouiller comme des fourmis. Elle sortit de cette agitation et regagna Fairy Hills, saluant Hilda. Celle-ci l'observa passa, masquant un sourire attendri. Fairy Tail en avait vu, des orphelins, mais jamais des personnes comme elle, qui ne connaissaient pas le sens du mot parents. Elle la détailla, alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, gagnant son dortoir. Elle était petite mais toujours aussi fine, comme une brindille qu'on pouvait aisément briser. Des formes de femme apparaissaient, petit à petit. Son visage perdait des accentuations juvéniles qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eut. Elle devenait plus humaine, abandonnant ce qui faisait d'elle une fée. Ses joues épaisses s'étaient évidées, sa mâchoire affinée. Ses yeux à la couleur indéfinissable mais indubitablement sombre n'était plus ronds comme des billes mais prenaient la forme d'amande.

Scath entra dans sa chambre. Presque toujours plongée dans l'obscurité, on y trouvait des livres, suffisamment pour qu'elle ne puisse s'ennuyer, des vêtements pliés dans un coin et, sur son lit, une robe noire, qu'elle avait cousue avec Charly. La boulangère lui avait proposé de coudre la robe et, chaque soir, malgré la fatigue, l'une exténuée par son travail et l'autre par ses missions, elles travaillaient sur l'ouvrage. Et elle était terminée, pile à temps.

Il ne s'agissait que d'une robe noire, très simple, en satin, avec une seule bretelle en dentelle sombre. A l'arrière de l'ouvrage, une chute de dentelle et de satin dévalait jusqu'aux pieds de Scath. Cela ne la dérangeait pas. En effet, le tour qu'elle avait prévu lui nécessitait de voler. Pour éviter de dévoiler ses sous-vêtements à l'assemblée, elle avait acheté, en parallèle un petit short noir. La fée prit une douche, relaxant ses muscles sous le flot continu de liquide brûlant. Elle sortit de sa cabine, les cheveux dégoulinant dans sa nuque, la faisant frissonner, une mèche le long du visage.

Elle se sécha prestement, avant de regarder le ciel. La nuit tombait, impitoyable. Scath s'habilla, coulant dans le satin, avant se maquiller les yeux de noir. Elle se sublima donc avant d'ouvrir sa fenêtre et de décoller, silencieuse, ses ailes ne vibrant même pas dans l'air. Elle voleta autour de la guilde, découvrant Lyra, assise sur un char en tête de file, habillée avec des vêtements colorés, ses cheveux teints en rose pour l'occasion. La marque orangée de Lyra, sur sa clavicule, luisait. Luxus, torse-nu, exhibait sa marque de Fairy Tail et faisait crachoter des éclairs le long de ses bras. Scath les observa, depuis son poste d'observation. Les mages grouillaient, riant, en mettant en marche les chars. Certains cherchaient Scath, pestant sur son retard, d'autre demandait ou se trouvait Iwan, ce tire-au-flanc et les derniers peaufinaient des derniers détails en sautant sur leur char.

Scath voleta au-dessus d'eux, invisible dans la nuit. Luxus, à pied, faisait danser la foudre, avec une maitrise incroyable, alors que les créatures sonores de Lyra envahissaient les airs et la terre. Scath se positionna sur son char, toujours en vol, avant de se poser, sur la pointe des pieds, Grey, en chemise noire, déjà sur le transport, lui tendant la main gracieusement. Les riverains applaudissaient, Cana lançait ses cartes, les faisant luire, sous l'œil émerveillé des non-mages. Les Magies de Macao et Wakaba s'alliaient remarquablement bien. Des feux d'artifices éclataient dans les cieux alors que des bulles magiques indestructibles flottaient dans les cieux. Scath cessa de s'émerveiller de ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle devait également briller ! La fée écarta les bras et ferma les yeux. Ses ailes dépliées frémirent alors que deux cercles d'invocations jaillissaient entre ses paumes. Des ombres épaisses en jaillirent légèrement, alors que Scath s'élevait de nouveau, dansant dans les cieux. Elle était souple, féline. Bien loin de la Scathine timide ! Elle fit onduler ses mains et les deux cercles d'invocations à ses doigts fusionnèrent avant de rejoindre le char, s'étendant sur plusieurs mètres. Scath appela les cristaux d'ombres et, dans un léger craquement, des cristaux gigantesques poussèrent, alors que Scath s'élevait. Ils s'entrelaçaient, sous les murmures fascinés, et le lançaient dans l'obscurité, à une hauteur de plusieurs mètres, dominant certains chars. Ils prirent la forme d'un étrange palais, alors que Scath rompait l'enchantement, se posant sur une courbure des cristaux. Elle leva les bras, et les cristaux étincelèrent sous les feux d'artifices et les autres maléfices. Pas peu fière, elle fit pousser un dernier cristal, plus fin, et le fit écrire, comme s'il luisait de l'intérieur « Fairy Tail ».

Grey, au pied de la forteresse, lança sa glace, qui s'enroula autour de ceux de Scath, sublimant la création. Les cristaux s'entremêlaient, en une osmose parfaite avant que Grey ne finisse son œuvre. Scath se laissa glisser le long de la glace pour rejoindre le Mage de Glace. Scath n'étant pas bien grande, la différence de taille n'était pas trop choquante et ils purent se prendre la main avant de la lever, sans que Grey ne peine à garder sa main à la même hauteur que la fée. On les applaudit pour leur création sublime, dépassant la taille des autres chars. Les deux Mages se sourirent. Ils pouvaient être fiers, pour cette grande première ! Ils finirent la parade, alors que la Magie se dissipait lentement, dans les cieux.

Scath et Grey descendirent du char, sautant à terre. Lyra se précipita les féliciter, ébouriffant les cheveux du Mage de Glace. Scath remarqua ses lentilles qui changeaient de couleurs toutes les minutes. Ses yeux étaient actuellement d'un rouge détonnant, tirant un peu vers le rose. Luxus, lui, s'approcha plus calmement, observant la glace fondre et les cristaux d'ombres se dissoudre dans les airs, dans des fines particules. La peau de Scath en absorbait certaines. Luxus félicita les deux Mages, en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Scath. Il lui proposa à voix basse de s'écarter un peu, ce qu'elle accepta avec un sourire, laissant Lyra discuter avec entrain à un Grey, sans chemise.

Les deux amis progressèrent dans les festivités, félicités de toutes parts. Luxus glissa un compliment à Scath sur sa robe, tandis qu'un homme s'approchait, poussant des riverains stupéfaits. Il s'écria, surprenant les adolescents :

\- Ah ! Je vous cherchais !

\- Qui ça ?, demanda Scath.

\- Vous !, poursuivit l'homme en indiquant Luxus du doigt. Vous êtes bien le petit-fils de Makarov ? C'est ça ?

\- Oui…, grinça Luxus. Je m'appelle Luxus.

\- Le petit-fils de Makarov…, fit l'homme, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Je voulais vous demander quelque chose…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Et… Je voudrais un petit rendez-vous d'affaire avec votre grand-père…, fit l'homme, d'un air entendu. Je pensais que vous… Comme vous êtes de sa famille…

Luxus ouvrit la bouche, visiblement agacé. Scath grimaça. Cet homme allait regretter le fait de ne considérer Luxus que comme une branche à un arbre généalogique, et pas comme une personne à part entière. Pour calmer le jeu, elle prit Luxus de court, le surprenant, en s'écriant :

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur… ?

\- Macbeth. Qui êtes-vous, jeune fille ?

\- Monsieur Macbeth… Je m'appelle Scathach Aloka, je suis Mage de Fairy Tail.

\- Ah ! Mais… Justement… Je…

\- S'il vous plait. Ne venez pas nous encombrer l'esprit avec des histoires de la guilde, pour le moment. Il s'agit de la Fantasia, un évènement exceptionnel. Retournez-donc profiter de la fête et accordez nous du répit. Luxus et moi en avons besoin, tout comme Master Makarov. Merci.

Elle saisit le bras de Luxus, qui était resté muet, mais toujours énervé, et l'entraina ailleurs. Ils plantèrent MacBeth, qui en resta coi. Scath s'assura de le perdre dans la foule, avant de trouver un espace désert, non loin de la boulangerie de Charly. Luxus avait croisé le bras sur son torse nu et fixait le sol sombrement, en s'adossant sur le mur, silencieux. Scath, appuyée à ses côtés, demanda :

\- Un problème ?

\- Huh ? Non… C'est juste… Bah… Je t'envie un peu.

\- Comment ?, tiqua Scath.

\- Ben… Tu es entourée de gens qui n'aiment que toi, ce que tu es… Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas comporté naturellement avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, ou Lyra. Mais là… Quand je rencontre quelqu'un d'autre… Je ne suis que le petit-fils de Makarov Drear. Même pas Luxus Drear. C'est comme ça… Bah… Je n'aime pas parler de ça…

Il détourna le regard, visiblement gêné. Scath ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il n'abordait jamais le sujet de lui-même. Elle insista donc :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quand j'essaie d'expliquer… Les idées… Elles rendent bizarre…

Luxus se perdit dans ses pensées, les yeux vagues. Scath resta silencieuse, fixant du coin de l'œil son ami. Il reprit la parole :

\- Je n'arrête pas de réfléchir à ce que pensent les autres de moi… Au sein de la guilde…

\- S… Sois toi-même, Luxus. La même personne qui rit, avec Lyra et moi. Pourquoi s'encombrer l'esprit avec eux ?

\- Que…

Luxus allait parler mais Scath était lancée, visiblement remontée après la manière qu'il avait de ne penser qu'à sa manière d'être perçu, toujours.

\- Après tout… Tu es toi-même avec nous, et il n'y a aucun problème. Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est facile de faire abstraction des autres… Je… Je n'ai jamais réfléchit à ça… C'est peut-être un peu trop humain pour moi… Mais… Si… Si tu te dis juste que nous t'aimons vraiment, que ce soit Lyra, Master Makarov ou moi… Et… Essaye d'ignorer le reste du monde…

La fée se tut, la gorge sèche. Que disait-elle là ? C'était parfaitement stupide ! Elle avait beau avoir le corps d'une adolescente, Scath restait un enfant, dans l'esprit. Elle avait quatre ans et le peu d'expérience qui allait avec. Luxus la vit baisser les yeux. Il se pencha sur elle, appuyant son bras à côté de sa tête. Ils étaient désormais si proches que Scath sentait la respiration de son ami sur ses lèvres. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, se dévorant l'un l'autre du regard, les iris comme des crocs luisants voulant les engloutir. Luxus murmura :

\- C'est peut-être une des choses que j'aime le plus, chez toi…

\- Que…

Scath rougit. Jamais il n'avait été ainsi, si proche de son visage exsangue. Elle voulut fuir en courant.

\- Tu… Es naturelle… Peut-être parce que tu es encore un enfant… Je… Voudrais que tu ne changes jamais ça…

Il ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément. Scath, plaquée contre le mur, murmura :

\- Comment…

\- Je déteste… La manière que j'ai de penser à toi, presque tous le temps…

\- P… Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… Eh bien… Tu ne vois pas les choses de la même manière.

Scath le vit reculer, lentement. Ne voulant le laisser briser l'instant fragile, elle referma ses doigts sur son biceps contracté, le retenant. Il lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Ne bouge pas…

Il serra le poing, visiblement frustré. Il pinçait les lèvres, comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose. Finalement, les yeux baissés, il lâcha un soupir puis un sourire amusé devant les joues brûlantes de la fée. Elle était un peu ridicule, ainsi. De son côté, la fée était dépassée par ses propres sentiments. Scath sentit son cœur s'affoler, et elle bredouilla, ne pouvant laisser l'instant passer :

\- Je t'aime… J'aime la personne que tu es quand tu es toi-même… Je t'ai…, répéta-t-elle, comme si elle ne croyait pas que ses mots sortaient de sa gorge.

Il l'interrompit en posant soudainement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le premier contact ne fut pas spécialement tendre, comme si Luxus avait du mal à contenir son envie de l'embrasser. Cela laissa Scath les yeux écarquillés, les joues brûlantes. Il s'écarta, laissant Scath toute électrisée, les lèvres roses, et l'œil rêveur. Elle balbutia :

\- Qu… Que… C'était… Soudain…

\- Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette opportunité. Je… J'ai l'impression que je pourrais me réveiller soudainement et découvrir que j'ai tout rêvé… Toi, Lyra…

\- Je… Je ne pense pas que ça ait du sens…

\- Haha, rit-il. C'est vrai… Vous êtes trop réelles, toutes les deux.

Les joues de Scath étaient écarlates et la fée ne parlait plus, la langue coupée net. Elle tremblait. Et après ? Le moment avait été planifié mais ensuite… Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ? De lui ? D'eux, en règle générale ? Luxus la taquina :

\- Mais… Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu rougis encore plus ! Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, avoua Scath, un minuscule sourire sur le bout des lèvres.

Il lui tira la langue d'un air malicieux. La tension se dissipa. Non… Mais quelle idiote ! Rien ne changerait ! Il se moquerait toujours d'elle et de Lyra, bien sûr ! Non… Rien… Ce serait toujours eux trois en mission, avec Cana sur les épaules de Lyra et Grey qui courrait après ses vêtements. Toujours… Scath en était persuadée, alors que, toujours rose, elle se hissait sur ses pieds pour capturer encore les lèvres de Luxus.

Cachées derrière un mur, un grand sourire collé niaisement sur les lèvres, Cana et Lyra pouffaient en observant leurs deux amis s'embrasser avec une délicatesse un peu trop exagérée, comme si Luxus avait peur de briser Scath. Elles attendaient ce moment avec une certain impatience mais, tout de même :

\- Ils sont trop choux !, chuchota Cana, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Pfff ! Quelle bande de guimauves !, se moqua gentiment Lyra. Luxus est vraiment une petite fillette romantique quand il s'y met !

Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en s'écartant, tandis que Luxus et Scath regardaient dans leur direction, sans les voir, persuadés d'avoir entendu des rires de filles.

Makarov marchait d'un pas pressé, encore grimé pour la Fantasia. Il se rendit avec hâte jusqu'à la boulangerie de Charly. En chemin, il avait vu Luxus embrasser Scath et Lyra et Cana se moquer. Bande de gamins, va…

Il entra dans la boulangerie qui n'était pas fermée, contourna le comptoir et emprunta une porte arborant un joli écriteau « privé ». Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, avant de pousser une nouvelle porte. Les lumières étaient allumés dans l'appartement dans lequel Makarov venait de débarquer. Il se dirigea vers un endroit où des murmures montaient. Il poussa la porte et découvrit, allongée dans un lit, Charly, et penché sur elle, un médecin de Magnolia.

\- Charly ? Des complications ?

\- Bonsoir Master Makarov, salua le médecin en se redressant, en rangeant son stéthoscope. Eh bien, en effet, Mademoiselle Beckett souffre d'une rechute.

\- Je pensais que c'était derrière nous, ça…

\- La carence en Aethernanos n'est jamais vraiment vaincue, vous le savez bien. Même les non-mages ont besoin de l'Aethernano pour vivre, sous peine de mourir d'épuisement, mais certaines personnes n'arrivent pas à absorber assez de ses particules tout comme certaines en absorbent trop.

\- Mais… J'en recevais par intraveineuse, je ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de problèmes !, protesta faiblement Charly, clouée au lit.

\- La dose ne convient plus, votre corps en demande trop. Je vais augmenter celle-ci mais… Je ne peux rien garantir.

Makarov, dans son coin, bougonnait. La boulangère était très liée à la guilde, la perdre serait douloureux pour quasiment tous les membres. Le médecin gronda :

\- Bon sang, mademoiselle Becket… Cela fait longtemps que votre corps est en carence aussi importante. Vous auriez dû venir me voir plus tôt…

\- Désolée d'avoir un travail en parallèle…, gronda Charly.

\- Je vais y aller, déclara Makarov. Je voulais savoir ce qui arrivait, mais je dois m'occuper de Fairy Tail. Tiens-moi au courant, d'accord ?

\- Bien sur Makarov…, sourit doucement la boulangère.

**_Novembre - X774_**

Scath se tenait sous la pluie, les yeux embués de larmes, la main de Lyra dans la sienne. Il pleuvait, si bien que les gouttes d'eaux sur son visage diluaient ses larmes. Toute l'assemblée était vêtue de noir et tous gardait la tête baissée, silencieux. Le cimetière était le seul endroit de Magnolia que Scath n'aurait pas voulu connaitre. La tombe nouvelle, devant elle, la rendait malade.

_Ci-git Charly Beckett_

_X730 – X774_

Des bouquets de fleurs colorées ornaient la sépulture, les pétales broyés par la pluie. Makarov, plus proche de la tombe, restait silencieux, digne. Scath, elle, avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Cana, qui était très proche de Charly, pleurait dans le pantalon de Macao, tandis que Wakaba lui caressait les cheveux, un peu maladroit. Luxus, qui connaissait très bien la femme, restait silencieux, les yeux baissés, l'air visiblement attristé. Scath, elle, connaissait la perte, pour la première fois de sa vie. La perte définitive. Ca lui donnait envie de vomir, répandait une bile immonde sur sa langue. Elle broya les doigts de Lyra dans sa main. Elle sentait que des fleurs de lumières dans son cœur venaient de mourir, les pétales tombés et la tige fripée.

La boulangère était partie. Emportée par une maladie fulgurante, dont Scath ne soupçonnait même l'existence. C'était tragique.

La boulangère avait, dans un premier temps, affreusement maigri, si bien que Scath avait peiné à reconnaitre son visage émacié. Ses jambes ne pouvaient porter son corps, la maintenant clouée au lit. Elle ne pouvait se nourrir, ni boire sans ressentir une violente douleur dans la gorge. Ses yeux avaient été soulignés de grosses cernes noires, ses joues s'étaient creusées et elle ne venait plus dans Fairy Tail, sa boulangerie avait été fermé.

Et, dans la nuit, elle était partie, emportant la douleur de sa maladie avec elle.

La guilde garda le silence avant de quitter les lieux, le moral au plus bas. Scath fut la première à quitter le cimetière. Première perte, donc.


	14. Transition OS 5

**_Hey ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit de petite note d'auteur, pas vrai ? Eh bien... C'est parce que je n'avais pas grand-chose à dire que vous ne sachiez déjà... *sourire gêné* Et sinon, oui, je poste alors qu'on est Mardi et que voilà... Mais c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps avant de terminer cet arc de transition, donc j'ai regroupé les deux derniers OS, qui étaient plutôt courts, et je vais les poster maintenant... ! Et comme ça, Samedi, l'histoire va reprendre son rythme normal hebdomadaire et poursuivre l'histoire, la vraie ! Bon, trêve de palabres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ! :3_**

**_Os – X775_**

_Ziggy au féminin_

Grey se morfondait dans son coin, inquiet et impatient en même temps. Ce soir. Oui, ce soir ce serait bon. Il allait lui dire… Le vent caresse ses cheveux noirs, tirant sur un bleu très sombre. Tout allait être parfait, forcément. N'est-ce pas comme ça que ça se passe dans les contes fées ? Il n'y a qu'à voir la romance entre Luxus et Scath ! Ils s'aiment, pourquoi pas eux ?

Il repensa à la magnificence de son visage. La courbe de sa lèvre supérieure, son œil brillant, sa toison chatoyante. Elle était une parfaite princesse, c'était cela qui persuadait Grey que tout irait bien.

Planté devant sa porte, il essayait de calmer son pauvre cœur qui palpitait à toute allure. Le Mage des Glaces faisait des efforts pour conserver ses vêtements. Du plomb dans les os, il fit un pas vers la sonnette, puis un autre avant de se mordre la lèvre. Son courage enflait et dégonflait de temps à autre. Il se maudit et pressa la sonnette et, au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur elle.

\- Oui ? Oh, salut Grey !

Il fut foudroyé net. Lyra se tenait devant lui, rayonnante. Son cœur s'emballa et il rougit désagréablement. Lyra le remarqua et éclata de rire avant de lui demander :

\- Un problème, Grey ?

\- Oh… Euh… Eh bien… Je… Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

La musicienne eut fugacement l'air surprise mais elle sourit et hocha la tête.

\- J'allais à la boulangerie. Tu m'accompagnes ? Tu me diras tout ça en chemin.

Grey hocha la tête, les joues brûlantes et suivit la Mage de la Musique qui semblait absorber le soleil. Grey sentit sa motivation fondre comme glace au soleil. Comment une fille brûlante comme elle aimerait un glaçon comme lui ? Mais, quand elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux, il se reprit. Il devait au moins essayer ! Sans cesser de marcher, elle demanda :

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Jamais les mots ne franchiraient ses lèvres, il le savait. Alors, il lui saisit le poignet, la stoppant net. Surprise, elle se retourna et s'approcha. Grey se sentit devenir pourpre mais ne la relâcha pas. Il ne devait pas faiblir maintenant.

\- Grey ? Ca v…

Elle s'interrompit quand leurs corps se rapprochèrent. Grey, finalement, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lyra, tout en douceur. Lyra écarquilla les yeux alors que Grey gardait les siens mi-clos, fixant la joue de la musicienne, bien qu'elle lui apparaisse floue. Une grande chaleur montait dans sa poitrine, lui faisait du bien. Finalement, après quelques secondes d'étreintes, Lyra le repoussa avec tendresse, alors que Grey la dévorait des yeux. Il avait déjà vu Scath et Luxus s'embrasser et les expressions béates qui, parfois, illuminaient leurs visages. Il espérait que Lyra ait apprécié. Mais elle le fixait, un peu fatiguée, légèrement ahurie et surtout, avec des yeux reflétant un peu de tristesse malgré son sourire. Ils restèrent là, dans un silence gênant.

\- Lyra… Je…

\- Grey, l'interrompit-elle. Je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais. Mais… Comme un petit frère.

Grey sentit son cœur tomber en gros morceaux au fond de son ventre. Voilà. C'est fini. Lyra ne l'aimait pas… Le Mage de Glaces avait l'envie puérile de pleurer. Il serra les poings et siffla :

\- Tu en aimes un autre, c'est ça ?

Lyra eut un petit sourire, gênée, en passant la main derrière son crâne. Grey sentit, malgré tout, le charme de la magicienne opérer. Elle lui faisait faire des loopings dans la cage thoracique. Finalement, la Mage de la Musique lui avoua :

\- Eh bien… Grey… Disons que… Je suis attirée par les garçons… Quand ils sont au féminin, tu vois ?

Une désagréable rougeur parvint sur les joues du Mage de Glaces. Ça faisait encore plus mal qu'un râteau normal ! Il bafouilla quelque chose et Lyra éclata de rire. Immédiatement, il se sentit mieux. Certes, son cœur protestait encore mais… Il s'y ferait, non ? Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux et lui dit, avec cet indéfinissable sourire qui fit pousser des ailes au Mage des Glaces :

\- Faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Bon… Tu m'accompagnes toujours à la boulangerie ?

Grey hocha la tête et la précéda. Il observa ses cheveux roux balayer ses hanches. Finalement, elle entra dans la boulangerie, avec un dernier sourire, les pièces tintant au creux de sa paume. Grey la fixa un instant avant de tourner les talons et partir. Il l'avait accompagné, il ne raccompagnerait pas. En chemin, il croisa Luxus et Scath, heureux, en train de rire devant une vitrine de magasin. Il stoppa sa marche, pour les regarder. Il ne manqua pas de voir les doigts de la fée se frayer un chemin dans ceux du blond. La frustration fit bouillir le Mage de la Glace. Il partit d'un pas énergique, furieux, avant de cesser, soudainement épuisé. Il n'y avait plus qu'à se faire une raison.

Mais merde, que c'était pénible.

**_Os – X775_**

Lyra, Scath et Luxus se tenaient sur le quai de Linetea, une ville portière. Scath et Luxus évitaient soigneusement la ville depuis qu'ils avaient détruits un vestige ici. Le Dragon Slayer était encore verdâtre, brassé par le voyage, alors que les deux filles déambulaient de boutiques en boutiques. Le trio se trouvait ici pour effectuer une quête mais l'appel de la mer était tellement tentant… Elles s'étaient concertées avant de partir, sans Luxus et désormais, sous leurs vêtements, elles ne portaient que leur maillot de bain. Plus vite la quête serait accomplie, plus vite ils iraient se baigner. Lyra avait roucoulé que c'était un super moyen de voir Luxus torse-nu et Scath avait rougit comme une pivoine.

La fée tenait entre ses mains l'avis de la quête. Elle avait été envoyé par un client qui avait été témoin d'un conflit entre deux gangs de Mages et demandaient à Fairy Tail d'intervenir. Luxus, chancelant, s'avança pour lire l'avis de recherche une nouvelle fois, afin de regarder l'affiche. Un instant, Scath craignit de le voir lui vomir sur l'épaule et s'écarta légèrement. Lyra le remarqua et pouffa alors que Luxus prenait une expression faussement outrée.

\- Le client nous attend sur la terrasse du café de la plage…

\- C'est d'une précision, souffla Scath. Il aurait au moins pu donner une véritable adresse.

\- Il dit qu'il tiendra un gros bouquet de fleurs pour qu'on le reconnaisse, ajouta Luxus.

\- Alleeeeez ! Vite ! Je veux aller me bai… Euh… Vite finir cette mission !, s'écria Lyra, en bondissant sur la pointe des pieds.

Les trois adolescents s'avancèrent, Lyra en tête du cortège alors que Scath guettait un homme avec un bouquet de roses. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches sur les rives de la plage, ils ne trouvèrent pas le fameux client. Lyra trépignait, agacée, en jetant des regards rêveurs vers les vagues. Luxus, remit d'aplomb par l'air de la mer, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, perplexe. Scath, elle, tournicotait à la recherche du client invisible. Le blond soupira :

\- C'est surement un canular, cette quête. Une bataille de gangs en plein Linetea… Ça se saurait ! Tss… Franchement, le vieux pourrait vérifier les sources de ses quêtes, tout de même !

\- Alors… On pourrait aller nager ?, suggéra innocemment Lyra en faisant mine de saisir le bas de sa robe de plage.

\- Attends…

Scath plissa les yeux. Devant la devanture d'un café, un gamin d'une dizaine d'années tenait un énorme bouquet de fleurs des champs. Etait-ce possible… Alors que Lyra ronchonnait et que Luxus se moquait d'elle, Scath s'écarta et s'approcha du garçon. C'était un môme avec des épais cheveux clairs – quasiment blancs – et des gros yeux bruns. Scath s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

\- Ouais !, répliqua-t-il avec l'aplomb naturel des enfants arrogants. Des Mages, d'abord.

Ah… Eh bien…En voilà, un client bien particulier. Lyra et Luxus avaient fini de se chamailler – après que le garçon ait asséné une pichenette sur le nez de la rousse qui avait écrasé son pied en guise de représailles – découvrirent que Scath s'était écartée et, intrigués, la rejoignirent. Les mains dans les poches, dans une posture nonchalante mais un peu hautaine, Luxus toisa le gamin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je vous présente notre client, informa Scath en montrant l'avis de recherche au gamin. Nous sommes des Mages de Fairy Tail. C'est bien toi qui a envoyé ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Lyra se pencha sur le môme aux cheveux blancs et leva un sourcil, dubitative. C'était bien ce môme qui avait contacté Fairy Tail ? Mais… Pourquoi ? L'enfant hochait fermement la tête et il dit :

\- Je m'appelle Elric, le chef des Pandas Carnivores.

\- Les pandas… Carnivores ?, répéta Lyra, hésitante.

\- Ca fait carrément flipper, chuchota Scath en se redressant.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de nous, ô grand chef des ursidés mangeurs de chair ?, se moqua Luxus.

Elric prit le commentaire de Luxus comme un compliment et s'inclina avant de donner un petit coup contre son bras, comme un signe de camaraderie. Scath et Lyra pouffèrent dans leurs mains alors que Luxus écarquillait les yeux et qu'Elric déclarait :

\- Tu es bon gars. Enfin bref, nous avons besoin de vous pour lutter contre le terrible clan adverse…

\- Minute, papillon, coupa Scath. Tu nous avais dit que tu voulais interrompre un conflit. Pas nous y faire prendre part !

\- Silence, femme !, ordonna le gamin.

Cette fois-ci, c'en fut trop pour Lyra qui explosa de rire, les yeux pleins de larmes. Scath n'avait pas réagi, trop surprise. Luxus, lui, était un peu perdu. D'un côté, il voulait éclater de rire et, de l'autre, défendre Scath. Il ne fit donc que sourire. Elric, avec grandiloquence, reprit :

\- J'ai mentit en me faisant passer pour un adulte, afin d'avoir de puissants alliés. Je veux donc que vous luttiez auprès de mon clan contre les terribles filles du clan adverse… Les maléfiques Poneys de l'ENFEEEER !

Du coin de l'œil, Scath discerna Lyra qui s'appuyait contre un mur, manquant de mourir de… Rire. Luxus, lui, était secoué d'un rire nerveux et, rapidement, Scath se laissa glisser dans l'hilarité. Elric, en voyant ces trois grands complétement stupides, serra les dents et sortit de sa poche de pantalon une baguette magique. Alors que Lyra et Scath tamponnaient leurs yeux, pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient, Luxus se tendit. Soudain, alors qu'un véritable blizzard allait s'abattre sur les deux filles – soudainement beaucoup moins amusées – la foudre les entoura, suffisamment chaude pour faire fondre cette neige. Lyra et Scath n'avaient plus envie de rire, elles étaient furieuses.

Elric serra les dents, serrant sa baguette magique. Une magie porteuse… Il avait surement volé tout cela. Luxus allait gronder quelque chose, en colère, quand le gamin le devança en sifflant dans un gros sifflet rouge. Jaillissant depuis les doigts, une vingtaine de gamins arrivèrent en hurlant « C'EST LA GUEEEEEEERRE ! ». Il n'y avait que des garçons dans le groupe d'Elric. Celui-ci leur cria d'attaquer les mages de Fairy Tail et ils sortirent tous une baguette magique avec un pouvoir différent. Scath resta bouche-bée. Ou est-ce que ces petits crétins avaient-ils eu cela ?!

Alors que c'était déjà l'anarchie dans la rue devant le café et que les touristes fuyaient en criant, un groupe d'une vingtaine de filles apparu et Luxus maugréa. C'était n'importe quoi… ! Une gamine avec des cheveux rouges et des grosses couettes s'avança, dans une posture précieuse :

\- Tiens donc… Elric… Tu ne nous affronte même plus ?!

\- Non… Les Poneys Maléfiques…, gronda le garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?!, s'écria Lyra. Je pourrais aller me baigner !

Les filles aussi sortirent une baguette magique chacune et alors, alors que les Mages pensaient que rien ne pouvaient empirer, on dépassa un nouveau stade du crétinisme. Des sorts variés fusèrent entre les deux camps et, quand des sorts menacèrent les trois adolescents, ils ne durent leur salut qu'à un mur de cristal de Scath. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, les enfants se battaient férocement. Lyra se passa la main dans les cheveux :

\- Faut intervenir là, c'est pas possible !

\- Tu es rigolote toi, souffla Scath. Regarde-les.

\- Ouais, vas-y Lyra, ricana Luxus. Essaye de les séparer, je vais bien rigoler quand tu reviendras avec un sort dans le nez.

\- Idiots, gronda Lyra. C'est pour ça que vous sortez ensemble, parce que vous faites une belle paire de défaitistes !

\- Ah ouais ?, rétorqua Scath, sur le ton de la plaisanterie faussement agressive. Et moi, je te parie que je peux stopper ce conflit toute seule.

\- Pas besoin, je le fais moi-même !, ajouta Lyra, avec un sourire suffisant.

\- Je demande à voir !

Lyra avait saisi sa guitare alors que la magie illuminait les mains de Scath. Luxus, en arrière-plan, croisa les bras. Gamines… ! Elles n'étaient pas amies pour rien, ces deux-là. La guitariste gratta les cordes de son instrument et un gros tigre de son apparut, narguant Scath qui eut une moue dubitative.

\- Ouais bah si tu fais dans le majestueux, aussi…

Des énormes cristaux poussèrent en une énorme colonne dans le dos de Scath, détruisant un bout du café. Les enfants, pas fous, s'étaient déplacés mais continuaient de lutter comme si deux autres Mages ne se cherchaient pas l'un l'autre juste à côté. Après quelques accords, le tigre se mua en un singe énorme alors que Scath créait un gigantesque cercle des ombres d'où montaient des grosses particules gluantes et noires – des ombres épaisses. Le singe de Lyra frappa le sol avec force, détruisant le reste du café et la rue pavé. Scath, elle, leva la main et les cristaux qu'elle avait fait pousser tout à l'heure s'effondrèrent pour détruire le reste de la rue touristique. C'était réellement n'importe quoi…

Avant que Lyra ne puisse appeler son dragon de son, la foudre s'abattit sur Luxus dans un grand bruit et un flash lumineux, faisant fondre les cristaux de sa petite-amie, cesser de jouer Lyra et interrompre la grande bataille.

De leurs côtés, les gamins valaient bien Fairy Tail. Des vitrines étaient explosés, le sol défoncé et une maison n'était plus qu'un tas de ruine. Ils venaient de massacrer Linetea. La foudre de Luxus autour de lui venait de créer un grand cratère au sol. Se rendant compte des dégâts, Lyra et Scath rougirent de concert. Luxus, sévère avec des éclairs dans les cheveux, confisqua toutes les baguettes magiques volées et Elric – penaud et impressionné – avoua qu'ils les avaient volés dans la réserve de matériels défectueux du magasin de magie de la ville. Les baguettes furent réduites en cendre par la foudre de Luxus et, quand ils virent arriver la garde de la ville, les trois adolescents décidèrent de fuir sans se faire remarquer. Luxus disparut dans un crépitement alors que Scath saisissait Lyra par les bras pour quitter la ville rapidement.

Quand ils rentrèrent à Magnolia, ils mentirent en disant que leurs trains avaient été annulés et qu'ils avaient décidés de ne pas effectuer leur quête. Personne ne retrouva les responsables du carnage – les enfants ayant fui également et les témoins ne pouvant reconnaitre avec certitude les coupables.

_**Eh voilà ! C'est la fin de l'arc transition ! J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long (même si en vrai ça l'a beaucoup trop été... Désolée...) pour vous ! Je suis pressée de pouvoir retourner à la suite de la fiction, afin de progresser "pour de vrai"... Bon, en tout cas, j'espère que ces deux derniers OS vous ont plu et je vous retrouve Samedi pour le vrai chapitre dix ! Bonne semaine d'ici-là ! ;P**_


	15. L'annonce

_**Salut à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui va ouvrir un nouvel arc également ! J'espère que celui vous plaira... Je ne pourrais pas poster samedi prochain, en effet, je serais à la Polymanga, une convention à Montreux, en Suisse. Alors, le prochain chapitre arrivera Dimanche ! (Si vous vous rendez également à Polymanga et que vous croisez une nana cosplayée en Hatsune Miku accompagnée par deux autres filles en écolières japonaises bien clichées, ce sera peut-être moi, la fille aux longs cheveux bleus ! ;P) **_

_**Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**_

**_Arc III : _****_Examen de Mage de Rang-S_**

**_Année : X775_**

**_Chapitre X_**

_L'annonce_

L'année X775 arrivait à son terme. Durant ce temps, la rumeur de l'existence d'une fée s'était répandue dans tout Fiore, et même ailleurs. Scath fut un temps un objet médiatique réclamé, en tant que dernière fée. Même le Roi Toma. E. Fiore avait fait convoquer Scath pour pouvoir la rencontrer. La fée vécue très mal cette période de sa vie, totalement bousculée par le monde. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre d'interviews données. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur le soutien indéfectible de Luxus et Lyra. Les deux amis n'hésitaient pas à accompagner Scath lors de ces voyages dans Fiore, pour rencontrer des personnes la réclamant, heureux de pouvoir rencontrer une vraie fée. Seule l'entrevue avec le Roi fut agréable, le père de la jeune princesse Hisui fut très gentil avec elle. Il lui confia alors une lettre en priant Scath de l'ouvrir quand elle sera assez grande. Scath la rangea dans une pochette en cuir en faisant la promesse d'obéir à son roi.

Cela faisait désormais cinq ans que Scath et Lyra faisaient parties de Fairy Tail, et avaient pu s'adapter à tous les évènements de la guilde. Dont celui-ci : L'examen de Mage de Rang-S. La première année, les filles n'avaient pas spécialement comprit. Tous les mages de la Guilde s'activaient, les missions ne restaient jamais bien longtemps sur le tableau et jamais, ô grand jamais, un Mage ne lambinait.

Makarov les informa alors de l'existence de l'examen de Mage de Rang-S.

Si Scath était resté silencieuse, Lyra avait eu des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle expliqua, le cœur sur le point d'éclater, que les Mages de Rang-S étaient les Mages étant en mesure d'entreprendre les difficiles Quêtes de rang S les mages de rang inférieur ne pouvant accepter une mission de Rang S, que si un Mage de Rang S officiellement reconnu participait également à leurs côtés. _« Ces missions sont dites être si dangereuses que même la plus petite erreur peut conduire à la mort du mage. Cependant, en retour, le salaire est très élevé, atteignant facilement le million de Joyaux ! »_

Makarov leur apprit que, bien que la force fût importante, pour être choisi en tant que Mage de Rang-S, le cœur et l'esprit avaient également beaucoup de valeur.

Et c'était donc cette période de l'année qui venait d'arriver. Tous se bousculaient alors que Scath, pas désireuse pour un sou de devenir Mage de Rang-S, sirotait un diabolo menthe. Son grade de mage lambda lui suffisait bien pour l'instant. Lyra l'obligeait pourtant à se motiver et la fée se retrouvait parfois avec une mission sur les bras, sans vraiment comprendre comment. Au final, elle finissait par travailler autant qu'eux sans s'en rendre compte. Devant ses yeux, elle vit Cana, âgée de onze ans, trainée par Macao et Wakaba en mission. Même Lyra travaillait pour avoir une chance d'être choisi. Et Luxus, n'en parlons pas, il était capable de choisir plusieurs missions en même temps, pour augmenter ses chances. Grey, présent depuis une année désormais, s'entrainait également. Ce n'était pas rare de le voir geler le sol, devant le tableau des missions, afin d'empêcher d'autres Mages d'y accéder. Le Mage de la Glace avait subi une poussée de croissance fulgurante et dépassait désormais Cana et Scath, rattrapait Lyra mais Luxus demeurait plus grand qu'eux tous.

Et, aujourd'hui, Master Makarov allait annoncer le nom des Mages participants à l'examen. Assise sur un banc, avec Lyra lui tirant la manche, Scath l'entendait lui demander :

\- Dis… Dis Scath ! Tu m'accompagneras pour l'examen ? Hein ? Dis… ? Tu m'aideras ?

\- Oh… Euh, si tu veux Lyra. Si on peut, surtout…

\- Tu ne devrais pas plutôt m'accompagner, moi ?, rétorqua Luxus, qui venait d'arriver derrière elle.

\- Quoi ? Tu es jaloux, Mister Thunder ?, taquina Lyra.

Luxus produisit un petit « Tss », alors qu'il s'asseyait vers elles. Cana s'approcha à son tour, guettant fébrilement quelque chose dans son dos. Scath lui fit une place à ses côtés :

\- Ca va, Cana ?

\- Non !, gémit-elle en prenant place sur le banc, où les Mages se retrouvaient un peu à l'étroit. Macao et Wakaba sont devenus fous ! Ils se battent pour savoir qui m'accompagnera, si je suis choisie !

En effet, du coin de l'œil, Luxus, Lyra et Scath découvrirent Macao et son compère se disputer, à grand renfort d'arguments frappants. « _Comment est-ce qu'un fumeur peut courir avec Cana lors d'une épreuve, de tout façon ?! » « Et toi ?! T'es au courant qu'il n'y a pas de machine à café, durant l'épreuve ?! »_ Grey rejoignit également le banc, et s'accouda contre le dossier. Scath lui adressa un sourire. Le Mage de Glace voulait devenir Mage de Rang-S depuis qu'il avait vu arriver, un jour, un mystérieux Mistgun, dont personne n'avait jamais vu le visage, arriver en endormant toute la guilde avant de devenir Mage de Rang-S, en moins d'un an d'ancienneté dans la guilde, avant de disparaitre, pour ne revenir que très rarement.

Quasiment tous les membres de Fairy Tail étaient réunis désormais, devant une estrade où allait apparaitre Master Makarov, pour annoncer les Mages choisis. Il ne tarda pas, accompagné par Gildarts. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, alors que toute la guilde hurlait au vieil homme d'annoncer le nom des heureux élus :

\- Fairy Tail !, cria Makarov, faisant tomber le silence sur l'assemblée tendue comme un arc. Comme nous l'avons fait par le passé, je vais annoncer les participants de cette année pour l'examen avancé des Mages de Rang-S !

Une énorme clameur monta, alors que Lyra répétait, l'air complétement folle « Moi, moi, moi… ». Gildarts réclama le silence, alors que Makarov reprenait :

\- L'examen de cette année aura lieu sur l'île Tenroujima ! Il s'agit de la terre sainte de notre guilde.

Scath avait entendu parler de cette ile. Elle se situait au beau milieu de l'océan, loin de la côte continentale. Mais, ce qui fascinait Scath, c'était les légendes. On prétendait que des fées auraient vécues sur l'île.

\- Chacun de vos pouvoirs, cœur et âme… Je les ai jugés aux cours de cette année… Il y aura six participants, cette année !

Le silence se fit, Makarov laissant augmenter la tension. Luxus et Scath durent retenir Lyra dans son siège, alors qu'elle menaçait de se jeter sur Makarov, pour le faire parler. Il reprit la parole :

\- Cana Alberona !

La gamine écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Elle avait été choisie ? Vraiment ? Quel honneur ! Lyra lui sourit avant de reporter son regard sur Makarov, le pressant :

\- Scathach Aloka !

La fée frémit. Elle ? Mais… Elle n'avait rien fait pour ! Jamais, en cinq ans, son nom n'avait été retenu, alors pourquoi la choisir maintenant ? Scath fonça les sourcils en se mit à calculer rapidement le nombre de missions effectuées au cours de l'année avant de se rendre enfin compte que Lyra l'avait un peu trop obligé à travailler au cours de ces derniers mois. Cana lui sauta dans les bras, ravie de savoir qu'une de ses meilleures amies allaient participer, bien qu'elles allaient être adversaires. Luxus posa une main sur son épaule, signe qu'il était fier.

\- Macao Combolto !

Macao leva les poings en l'air, poussant un cri de victoire. Il esquissa une splendide danse de la victoire, consistant à faire bouger son bassin de gauche à droite, en agitant les mains. Il produisait d'étranges mouvements quand Makarov reprit :

\- Lyra Davis !

\- OUAIS ! JE VAIS REUSSIR !

Elle venait de sauter sur le banc, les poings levés, la bouche grande ouverte et une jambe en l'air. Elle sauta sur Macao, avant de danser avec lui. Elle agitait ses bras dans tous les sens, manquant de claquer certains Mages trop proches. Ne restait plus que deux noms…

\- Luxus Drear !

Des éclairs crépitaient dans la salle, étincelant autour du casque du Mage, alors que des acclamations montaient et que Luxus esquissait un petit sourire suffisant. Scath sourit, en posant sa main sur celle de Luxus, toujours sur son épaule. Il méritait d'être choisi, elle en était sure. Mais, désormais, maintenant qu'elle était également en lice, elle ne se laisserait pas vaincre si facilement ! La fierté luisait dans les yeux de Makarov. Scath, Cana assise sur les genoux, serrait la main de Grey, qui attendait visiblement avec impatience, d'entendre son nom.

\- Et Wakaba Mine !

Grey se figea, avant de s'effondrer au sol, sous le regard compatissant de Cana. Wakaba avait rejoint son compère et Lyra, et ils dansaient tous ensemble, alors que Luxus les regardait, contemplatif. Le Mage de la Glace avait travaillé dur, tous avaient pu le voir. C'était encore plus dur à avaler, en sachant que Cana avait été choisie et pas lui.

\- C'est pas pour cette année, alors…

\- Ce n'est pas grave Grey, consola Scath. Tu auras toujours l'année prochaine…

Mais Grey était trop occupé à se morfondre, recroquevillé au sol. Cana essaya de le consoler, alors que le mage des Glaces se mettaient lentement en position latérale de sécurité – au cas où :

\- Tu devrais plutôt me plaindre ! Je vais affronter des monstres de puissances, comme Luxus !

\- Tu auras sans doute un partenaire, pour t'aider, affirma Scath. Je pensais être en binôme avec Lyra mais…

Makarov claqua des mains, réclamant encore l'attention :

\- Un seul Mage passera cette année. L'examen aura lieu dans une semaine, chacun d'entre vous devra être prêt pour le départ.

Lyra, épuisée par sa danse, regagna le banc alors que Luxus la charriait, et qu'elle essayait de le gifler. Makarov prit encore la parole :

\- Comme il s'agit de la toute première fois pour certain, je vais rappeler les règles. Une petite modification, pour cette année… Tout d'abord, les six participants n'auront pas le droit d'être en binôme. C'est du chacun pour soi.

Cana devint livide. Chacun pour soi ?! Et… Si elle affrontait Luxus ? Il la mettrait au tapis de suite ! Même contre Macao, Wakaba ou Scath, elle n'avait aucune chance ! Et Lyra également… ! C'était fichu pour elle… ! Scath fronça les sourcils et leva la main, pour s'adresser au Maitre :

\- Master ! Je croyais que l'examen devait évaluer, entre autre, les liens d'amitié ! Comment ce peut-il si nous nous affrontons ?

\- Certes, Scath… Et il y aura une épreuve spéciale, pour ça ! Les six d'entre vous serez en binôme spécialement pour celle-ci. Enfin… Le contenu de l'examen lui-même sera révélé une fois que vous serez à Tenroujima.

Cana se morfondait dans son coin. Seule contre eux tous… C'était la fin. Elle rejoignit Grey, pour se lamenter avec lui. Scath et Lyra se lancèrent un regard de défi. Elles comptaient bien gagner ! Et, sans doute, si elles le pouvaient, elles s'allieraient pour l'épreuve en binôme, afin d'assurer leur chance d'écraser le petit-ami de Scath, ainsi que Macao et Wakaba.

\- Les six participants se réuniront au port d'Hargeon dans une semaine, donc ! Ce sera tout !

Les Mages qui ne furent pas sélectionnés se dispersèrent, un peu abattus, alors que les six sélectionnés et Grey se rassemblaient. Ce-dernier déclara, ayant repris constance :

\- Ce ne sera pas facile, apparemment.

\- C'est vrai, concéda Macao. Mais il ne faut pas être défaitiste dès le début !

\- Ouais… Mais, de toute manière, tu perdras, Macao, ricana Wakaba.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, toi ?, s'insurgea l'amateur de café en plaquant son front contre celui de son ami.

\- Que tu étais fichu !, répéta poliment Wakaba.

\- Je ne ferais pas de cadeau, prévint Luxus en séparant rudement les deux compagnons.

Scath et Lyra eurent un sourire carnassier avant de lui rétorquer :

\- Ca tombe bien ! Nous non plus !

\- Parfait… ! Bon… Je vais m'entrainer.

\- T'entrainer ?, répéta Scath. Mais il neige !

\- Tant mieux. Tu veux t'entrainer avec moi ?

\- Ca ne va pas ?! Je ne veux pas attraper un rhume avant de partir !

\- Bah… Je peux toujours te réchauffer, si c'est ce que tu crains…, ricana Luxus.

Scath sentit ses joues la brûler alors que Lyra, hilare, se moquait d'elle. Le Mage de la Foudre sortit de la guilde, après un dernier salut, laissant Macao et Wakaba se disputer, et Scath, Lyra, Cana et Grey discuter.

Une semaine après, dans la ville côtière d'Hargeon, où le soleil tapait avec force, les six participants à l'examen avancé des Mages de Rang-S se retrouvèrent devant le navire de Fairy Tail. Ils le reconnurent aisément, la voile du bateau arborant le sigle de Fairy Tail.

Lyra et Luxus s'étaient entrainés chacun dans leur coin, désireux de briller, et Macao et Wakaba, eux, avaient passé la semaine à se disputer la victoire prochaine. Cana, elle, était restée à la guilde, pour tirer les cartes, essayant de lire l'avenir, pour voir contre qui elle allait lutter, mais ses efforts furent vains.

Quant à Scath, elle avait passé cinq jours à Oshibana, pour retrouver Dakuinku et Kageyama. Les deux Mages des Ombres avaient été ravis de la retrouver et, en apprenant qu'elle avait une chance de devenir Mage de Rang-S, Dakuinku lui avait appris à renforcer ses pouvoirs. Désormais, elle pouvait lancer plusieurs petites sphères d'ombres compactes, pour faire plus de dégâts, et son ombre pouvait se découper en plus de lances, pour frapper. Dakuinku ne tenta pas de la retenir.

Scath arriva en dernière à Hargeon. Elle découvrit Macao et Wakaba, déjà à bord, en train de discuter sur le pont, alors que Lyra et Cana était ensemble en train de relater leur propre semaine. Luxus, lui, regardait la passerelle menant au navire avec réticence. Scath arriva derrière, discrète, avant de lui sauter dessus, posant ses mains sur ses yeux. Il sursauta et tituba, s'avançant de quelques pas sur la passerelle qui tanguait légèrement. Il bredouilla, instantanément malade :

\- S… Scatty ! Tu sais bien… Que…

\- Oui, oui, je sais, l'interrompit Scath en passant devant lui, souriante. Allez, viens, ne perdons pas de temps !

Luxus, à contrecœur, s'avança d'un pas qu'il s'efforçait d'assurer, alors que Scath le tirait pas la main. Au moment ils posaient un pied sur le pont, la passerelle disparue derrière eux, alors que Scath inspirait les embruns salés. Luxus marmonna qu'il allait s'assoir, alors que Cana sautait dans les bras de Scath.

\- Tu as mis du temps !, reprocha-t-elle alors que la fée lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

\- Désolée, mais il y a eu de problème avec le train, expliqua Scath.

\- Comme d'habitude, commenta Lyra qui arrivait.

Les trois filles s'assirent dans un coin, discutant de tout et de rien, alors que le bateau levait l'ancre et s'enfonçait dans les flots, et que Luxus blêmissait à vue d'œil. Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait, la chaleur se faisait de plus en plus insupportable. Si bien que Macao et Wakaba de débarrassèrent de leur chemise, et que Lyra enfilait un maillot de bain. Luxus, trop malade pour bouger, resta immobile et habillé. Scath réapparut, en maillot de bain et en short, les cheveux attachés, avec Cana, en marmonnant :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? On est en hiver, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si chaud… ?

\- Pitié…, gémit Lyra, allongée au sol, sur le ventre. De l'ombre…

Scath observa son ombre. Celle-ci, entité propre, subissait également la chaleur et, surtout, la lumière, si bien qu'elle était allée sur cacher sous les pieds de sa propriétaire pour éviter les rayons du soleil. Cana goba un glaçon qui flottait dans son jus de fruit et le glissa sur sa langue. Macao et Wakaba, eux, s'étaient réfugiés à l'ombre. Scath sirotait un verre d'eau, apposant parfois sur son front le verre glacé. Luxus voulu parler mais il se ravisa, trop malade pour faire quoi que ce soit. Cana, après avoir malencontreusement mordu dans son glaçon, s'écria :

\- Regardez ! Tenroujima !

Scath tourna la tête, imité par ses compères, sauf Luxus, qui fixait ses mains crispées. Scath sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. L'ile était pour le moins singulière. Elle semblait être un patchwork de plusieurs lieux. On y voyait des endroits boisés, des falaises rocheuses, des chutes d'eaux et, au milieu, un arbre gigantesque dont les racines transperçaient la roche par endroit. Cachés dans le boisage de l'arbre, Scath distingua une strate rocheuse, comme si un sol était maintenu par un arbre. D'ici, on sentait la Magie émanant du lieu.

\- On est arrivé ?, marmonna Luxus, un soulagement palpable dans la voix.

\- Désolée, Luxus, mais pas encore, souffla Scath en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule, souriante.

Il gronda. Dans leur dos, Makarov venait d'arriver. Scath se tourna vers lui, comme les autres, et même Luxus brava son mal être pour observer son grand-père.

\- Il est dit, qu'à une époque, il y avait des fées sur cette ile.

\- Au moins, il y en aura une pendant l'épreuve, plaisanta Lyra en passant un bras autour du cou de Scath.

\- En hommage au premier Maitre de Fairy Tail, s'y trouve la tombe de Mavis Vermillion.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces vêtements, Maitre ?, reprocha Wakaba.

Makarov arborait un pantalon en toile et une chemise à fleurs criardes, qui faisait ricaner Macao. Makarov haussa les épaules avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Je vais annoncer la première épreuve ! Vous voyez la fumée, là-bas ?

Les Mages tournèrent la tête et découvrirent, effectivement, un fumigène pourpre qui illuminait les cieux.

\- Vous devez vous rendre là-bas. C'est d'ici que commencera la course aux Lacrimas. Vous devrez retrouver une Lacrima disposée quelque part dans l'ile. Pour la trouver, vous serez aidé d'un poème qui vous sera propre.

\- C'est une Lacrima attitrée, donc ?, questionna Macao.

\- Exactement ! Une fois que vous avez la vôtre, vous devez revenir au fumigène. Il n'est pas interdit de vous battre entre vous. Si l'un de vous est vaincu, par un Mage ou la faune, il échoue. A la fin de l'épreuve, il ne restera que trois Mages. Si, par exemple, seulement deux parviennent au fumigène et les autres sont éliminés, la dernière personne vaincue pourra continuer l'examen.

Cana déglutit fébrilement. La faune aussi était dangereuse ?! Elle était fichue…

\- L'épreuve ne se terminera que lorsque les candidats encore en lice auront rejoint le point de rendez-vous. Ce test jugera votre capacité de réflexion et aussi, pour certains, leur force.

Makarov leur distribua un poème chacun. Scath posa les yeux sur le sien, surprise.

_Dans le monde des lumières éphémères,_

_Toujours humide, jamais à l'air_

_J'observe s'endormir mais jamais s'éveiller l'astre solaire _

_Perle de cristal dans l'étendu de verre_

_Je suis dans le reflet de l'immense atmosphère_

_Sauras-tu m'apercevoir ?_

La jeune fille en resta stupéfaite. Le monde des lumières éphémères ? L'étendu de verre ? De quoi parlait cet étrange poème ? Du coin de l'œil, elle vit ses amis aussi perplexes qu'elle. Sauf Luxus, qui avait juste froissé le papier dans sa paume, trop malade pour tenter le diable en essayant de lire en plus de son mal des transports. Scath rangea son poème dans sa poche, songeant y réfléchir une fois sur l'ile quand Makarov s'écria :

\- En avant ! Le test a commencé !

**_Et voilà... Bon, je pense qu'on peut déjà le dire : "Red sucks at poetry !" ;P M'enfin bon, outre ce flamboyant outrage à la poésie (Pardonnez-moi Eluard, Hugo, Rimbaud, Verlaine et Apollinaire_****_\- quoique, vu qu'Apollinaire m'a fait souffrir à l'oral de bac blanc de français, je ne m'excuse pas tant que ça auprès de lui ! ;P), qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? Si vous avez aimé - ou pas - n'hésitez pas à laissez une review - bien entendu gratuite ! ;P Sinon, je vous souhaite un bon week-end et une bonne semaine qui va suivre ! ;P Je vous retrouve le week-end prochain ! A plus ! ;P_**


	16. La recherche des Lacrimas

**_Salut tous le monde ! Voilà le 11ème chapitre de Fée des Ombres, et la poursuite de l'examen de Mage de Rang-S. Pour rappel, je n'ai pas pu poster car j'étais à la Polymanga, hier et... Aaaahhh... C'était vraiment génial... J'ai pu rencontrer l'équipe de Frenchnerd - ceux qui ont fait entre autres le Visiteur du Futur - et... Rahlala... Florent et Slim... *étoiles pleins les yeux* Bref, assez de commérages, voilà le chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_**

**_Chapitre XI_**

_La recherche des Lacrima_

**_\- En avant ! Le test a commencé !_**

\- Quoi ?, s'écria Lyra. Mais… On est encore sur l'eau !

Makarov eut un sourire carnassier, alors que Lyra jaugeait la distance entre le navire et l'ile. Scath déplia ses ailes, alors que Luxus, déstabilisé, se trainait au bord du bateau. La fée s'envola et s'écarta du bateau provoquant la révolte de Macao, Wakaba et Lyra. La fée eut un sourire gêné :

\- Désolée, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser gagner ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vue la lumière, ils ne tarderont pas à fondre !

Elle tendit la main et, faisant pester ses concurrents, d'énormes cristaux noirs jaillirent, emprisonnant ses concurrents individuellement. Lyra s'écria :

\- Scath ! TRICHEUSE ! Maitre ! Elle n'a pas le droit !

\- Eh ben… Si. Rien ne l'empêche.

Mais Scath s'écartait déjà, rapide. Elle repensait encore à son poème. Le sens lui échappait toujours. Alors qu'elle creusait l'écart, elle entendit la foudre dans son dos et découvrit, du coin de l'œil, une boule crépitante qui se dirigeait à une vitesse ahurissante vers elle. _Luxus, _songea-t-elle. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir englobé totalement Luxus dans les cristaux. Il lui lança une gerbe d'éclair qu'elle évita de justesse. Il la dépassa, rapide comme l'éclair, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Derrière Scath, sur le navire, un son étouffé de guitare venait de résonner et un aigle énorme, créé par la musique, venait de jaillir, transportant Lyra sur son dos.

Scath serra les dents. Elle accéléra, ne voyant plus Luxus devant elle, et entendant Lyra la suivant. Elle fila, le plus rapide possible, vers l'ile, qu'elle rejoignit en quelques secondes. Quand elle parvint au fumigène, elle découvrit des traces de pas, ceux de Luxus, qui filait vers le nord. Avait-il déjà trouvé la direction dans laquelle se trouvait sa Lacrima ? Scath profita de son avance pour repenser à son poème.

_Dans le monde des lumières éphémères,_

_Toujours humide, jamais à l'air_

_J'observe s'endormir mais jamais s'éveiller l'astre solaire _

_Perle de cristal dans l'étendu de verre_

_Je suis dans le reflet de l'immense atmosphère_

Elle comprit sans peine que c'était la Lacrima qui s'exprimait. Le troisième vers attira son attention. _J'observe s'endormir mais jamais s'éveiller l'astre solaire. _L'éveil du soleil… Son ensommeillement, plutôt. Le soleil se couchait à l'ouest. Une indication géographique ! Scath fouilla dans son sac de voyage. La guilde leur avait fourni une boussole. Elle la posa dans le creux de sa paume et se guida vers l'ouest. Elle s'enfonça dans une grotte. Malgré la pénombre, elle voyait parfaitement bien.

D'étranges fleurs avaient poussés, ainsi que des espèces de coraux terrestres aux couleurs pâles. Des gouttes d'eaux coulaient lentement, produisant un clapotis discret. Alors qu'elle progressait, un grondement menaçant résonna dans les tréfonds de la caverne. La fée se raidit. Une bête ? Dans la grotte ? Ce n'était pas bon signe…

La fée progressa, sur ses gardes, mais ne découvrit jamais le fameux monstre, mais juste sa carcasse fumante, assommée. Scath se raidit, la magie au bout des doigts. L'atmosphère puait la fumée. _Wakaba ! Sa Lacrima est ici également ?_

Elle découvrit des traces de pas, celle du Mage de la Fumée, sans doute, qui avait piétiné l'herbe, et filait vers l'est. Elle partit dans la direction opposée.

La boussole dans la main, Scath marchait depuis plusieurs heures, désormais, et ses jambes la brûlaient. Elle avait contourné une falaise, qui la ralentissait, et manqué de tomber sur Luxus, qui hurlait après la boussole qu'il venait de faire malencontreusement tomber dans la boue. Un peu plus loin, l'air désespéré devant son papier, Cana fixait son manuscrit en gémissant.

_Dans le monde des lumières éphémères,_

_Toujours humide, jamais à l'air_

_J'observe s'endormir mais jamais s'éveiller l'astre solaire _

_Perle de cristal dans l'étendu de verre_

_Je suis dans le reflet de l'immense atmosphère_

Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Scath s'énervait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'escrimait contre le papier griffonné. Si Lyra avait été là, peut-être qu'elle aurait déjà trouvé la réponse… Scath serra les dents. Lyra… Elle avait déjà du résoudre sa propre énigme, elle qui était toujours débrouillarde avec des textes aux sens multiples. Fatiguée, les pieds en bouillie et les ailes en surchauffe, Scath se traina jusqu'à un rocher et s'assit, se massant doucement. En posant ses pieds nus dans le sol, jetant ses chaussures loin, elle observa son énigme, encore. Plus elle l'observait, plus elle se sentait irritée. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à comprendre ?! Elle n'était pas plus bête qu'une autre, pourtant ! Reniflant, agacée, elle sortit de son sac sa gourde pleine d'eau claire et en avala deux grandes gorgées. Dans la hâte, deux filets d'eau coulèrent le long de son menton, trempant ses cuisses et son ventre. Elle frissonna et, dans un souffle, écarta la réserve d'eau.

Elle observa sa peau trempée et s'étrangla. Dans les gouttes d'eau… Le ciel. Les nuages étaient contenus dans le liquide. _Le reflet de l'immense atmosphère ! _Scath n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, oubliant ses chaussures, et ouvrit sa boussole. L'ouest. La fée se trouvait dans un des points culminants de l'ile inférieure de Tenroujima.

Elle se trouvait non loin d'une des multiples falaises de l'ile, et, d'ici, elle observa l'ouest de l'ile sacrée de Fairy Tail. Et, devant ses yeux, à une distance qui lui semblait raisonnable, un lac miroitant apparaissait. L'eau claire faisait la réflexion de la voute céleste, au-dessus de la tête des Mages. Scath, dépliant ses ailes, se jeta dans le vide, avant de voler jusqu'à l'étendue d'eau. Elle virevolta au-dessus de la surface, la ridant avec l'air frotté. Elle observa son reflet dans l'eau, son visage couvert de sueur, à cause de la chaleur et de sa marche.

D'un coup, elle replia ses ailes et coula dans l'eau, ses cheveux flottant comme une corolle autour de sa tête. Le lac était gigantesque et profond ! Il lui faudrait une éternité pour fouiller l'étendue d'eau ! Enfin… Si la Lacrima était bien là… Elle chassa ces maudites pensées pessimistes. Elle était forcément ici ! Il n'y avait qu'un lac à l'ouest de l'ile. Et puis… C'était forcément un lac ! Le reflet du ciel dans l'eau, le fait que la Lacrima se trouvait toujours à proximité de l'eau, l'étendu de verre pour symboliser l'eau, les lumières éphémères pour les rayons que les vaguelettes troublaient et donc, rendaient l'éclat éphémère dans l'eau !

Manquant d'air, elle remonta en battant des pieds. Heureusement qu'elle avait son maillot de bain ! Elle inspira profondément. Son raisonnement était un peu tiré par les cheveux mais… C'était correct, non ? Scath claqua des doigts et son doppelgänger jaillit hors des flots, l'observant de ses yeux aveugles. Scath lui ordonna de fouiller le lac avec elle et de rapporter la Lacrima. La créature se laissa couler alors que Scath replongeait, pour chercher de son côté. Les joues gonflées d'oxygène, Scath retournait des cailloux et scrutait les fonds. Elle remontait souvent, pour reprendre son souffle, la poitrine douloureuse.

Fatiguée, elle regagna le rivage, des braises dans les poumons et dans les jambes. Elle s'assit sur l'herbe trempée par les vaguelettes et porta un peu d'eau à ses lèvres. Qu'elle recracha en entendant la voix de Macao dans son dos :

\- Haha ! Scath ! Ton poème t'a conduit ici !

\- Ah… Macao, soupira la fée en essuyant le liquide transparent sur elle et en se retournant. Tu as trouvé ta Lacrima ?

\- Non, s'écria l'homme en face d'elle. J'ai une super stratégie !

\- Ah oui ?, fit Scath, étonnée.

\- Je vais battre tous les candidats afin d'avoir le champ libre pour devenir un Mage de Rang-S. J'ai déjà vaincu Wakaba et Cana ! Pour Lyra et Luxus… Tss… Ils ont déjà les Lacrimas et ont rejoint le fumigène.

Scath fronça les sourcils. C'était autorisé, comme moyen de procéder ? Elle se releva. Lyra et Luxus étaient déjà victorieux ? Et Cana et Wakaba hors d'état de nuire ? Elle était, avec Macao, dernière ? La fée y réfléchirait plus tard, pour l'heure, Macao voulait un duel. Ils chargèrent leur magie, en se lançant un regard de défi. Scath sentait ses pouvoirs drainés par son doppelgänger. Elle vit Macao illuminer ses mains et un filet constitué de flammes violettes fila en direction de Scath. Ces dernières s'écrasèrent contre un rempart de cristal sombre. Scath bondit par-dessus et jeta une sphère compacte d'ombres sur le Mage, qui l'esquiva de justesse. Les deux adversaires se toisèrent et, avant que la magie de Scath, gênée par le doppelgänger qui vagabondait sous l'eau, ne puisse être utilisée par la fée, Macao lançait déjà une pluie de flammes prune. Scath protégea son visage avec ses avant-bras et sentit les projectiles de Macao s'écraser contre sa peau nue. Elle gémit de douleur, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler. Quand la salve cessa, Scath fit un bond en arrière, les bras brûlés. Elle tendit la main, découvrant des grosses cloques sur sa peau. Avec le doppelgänger en vadrouille, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

La fée ne se contenta que d'éviter les assauts de Macao, qui semblait visiblement ravi. Soudain, dans son dos, l'eau clapota et, intrigués, les deux mages pivotèrent, pour observer l'origine du bruit. Ils découvrirent, surpris, le doppelgänger de Scath, aux yeux aveugles, couvert d'algues et trempé, en tenant entre ses mains une lacrima grosse comme un œuf d'autruche. Scath eut un sourire et le doppelgänger vint déposer le cristal dans les mains de sa maitresse, avant de fondre et de redevenir l'ombre de celle-ci. En pleine possession de ses moyens, Scath rangea la Lacrima dans son sac avant de faire jaillir deux lianes constituées de son ombre au visage de Macao, qui tituba en arrière. Scath réitéra la chose plusieurs fois, pour acculer le Mage des Flammes devant elle. Son ombre se saisit de celle de Macao et la tint agenouillée devant elle. Scath se sentit affreusement puissante, ainsi.

Elle assomma Macao et son ombre lui adressa un signe de la main avant de se reprendre la forme du corps de Scath, et de suivre ses mouvements.

La fée, laissant le corps inconscient de Macao au sol, s'envola doucement, serrant son sac, et donc la Lacrima, contre son ventre. La première épreuve était réussie ! Le soleil entama déjà sa descente, saluant le lac qui avait abrité le cristal. Elle vit le fumigène pourpre et voleta vers lui, sans se presser. Ne restait dans la course que Luxus, Lyra et elle… Les favoris, les adolescents de Fairy Tail, les prometteurs, comme on les appelait déjà. La fée, la musicienne ainsi que le Dragon Slayer, bien que le reste de la guilde ignorait ce dernier point.

Scath parvint à l'endroit où se trouvait le fumigène et découvrit Lyra, avec un œil au beurre noir et Luxus avec une vilaine estafilade sur le biceps gauche. Avec les bras cloqués de Scath, ils formaient une belle équipe. Avec les dents, Luxus rompait une bande de gaze qu'il avait enroulée autour de la peau. Lyra, elle, maugréait en plaquant une vessie de glace sur son coquard. En la voyant arriver, ils sourirent, alors que Makarov s'approchait, en portant la trousse de secours. Gildarts était partit chercher les trois éliminés de l'épreuve, hors d'état de nuire. Lyra eut un petit cri en voyant les bras brûlés de Scath.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y t'es arrivée ?!

\- Tu t'es battue contre un dragon ?, rit Luxus, en cachant un peu d'inquiétude.

\- Presque… Contre Macao, répondit Scath, un peu amusée.

\- Macao ?, répéta Lyra, atterrée.

Scath hocha la tête, s'asseyant avant de renverser de l'eau sur ses avant-bras, pour nettoyer les cloques. L'eau de sa gourde avait tiédi.

\- Il voulait battre tous les Mages, afin de pouvoir chercher sa Lacrima tranquillement. Une stratégie comme une autre.

La fée nettoya les croutes autour des cloques qui avaient été percé, avant de prendre, dans la trousse de soin, une épingle stérile. Les dents serrées, elle perça doucement les boursouflures avant de, des larmes de douleur dans les yeux, retirer la peau, et de se bander les avant-bras. Les autres mages la regardèrent procéder un instant avant de s'en retourner à leurs activités. Luxus avait jeté son poème hors de son sac. Scath le lut du coin de l'œil.

_Cachée dans les brumes_

_Qui se noie dans la verte écume_

_Pour me trouver, sois adroit_

_La béatitude fait fermer mes yeux_

_Elle murmure : _Endors-toi

Luxus remarqua le regard de Scath, surpris, et lui sourit en expliquant :

\- La Lacrima se trouvait dans les marécages. Ils dégagent un gaz soporifique, j'ai failli tomber tête première et me noyer dans la vase quand je suis entré pour la première fois, sans protection.

Lyra, avec son œil noirâtre, se plaignait de son poème auprès de Makarov.

\- De quoi parlait-il ?, demanda Scath, en terminant un dernier pansement.

\- Tiens… Attends… Le voilà…, marmonna Lyra en farfouillant dans son propre sac, recherchant le papier. Alors…

_Dans cette ile, je me crois roi_

_Mon nez se perd dans les nuages_

_Personne n'est plus grand et puissant que moi_

_Avant de m'atteindre, tu seras en nage_

_Viens essayer de voler le diadème qui demeure,_

_Sur mon crâne de Grand Seigneur_

\- Et où est-ce qu'il était, alors ?, demanda Luxus.

\- Sur le crâne d'un maudit Doscadon ! Je déteste ces trucs, c'est officiel !

Un Doscadon était un carnivore géant qui donnait des violents coups de crâne pour assommer ses proies, avant de les dévorer. Scath demanda :

\- Il t'a blessé ?

\- N… Non… J'ai voulu m'écarter et… Je me suis prise une branche d'arbre dans l'œil.

Luxus et Scath, stupéfaits, échangèrent un regard, avant d'éclater de rire, alors que Lyra leur ordonnait impérieusement de cesser. Mais c'était plus fort qu'eux… Imaginer la fière Lyra, d'une : obligée de reculer, mais également se prendre un arbre en pleine face… C'était tout bonnement trop hilarant ! Makarov fit bouger les trois derniers participants à l'examen et les fit traverser un quart de l'ile, pour rejoindre le campement de la guilde, ou Gildarts se trouvait avec Macao, Wakaba et Cana. Ils marchèrent donc, toujours hilare, jusqu'au camp.

**_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, en faisant abstraction de mes poèmes ratés ! ;P N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :3 Merci de votre lecture et à samedi prochain ! (^3^)_**


	17. Interlude sur les falaises

**_Salut, salut ! Vous allez bien ? :3 Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui sert de pont entre deux épreuves, donc un peu plus calme. Et, avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, tout d'abord, un petit mot pour remercier les lecteurs de ma fiction qui en cumule maintenant bientôt 2000 ! Et je veux aussi remercier ceux qui suivent et ajoutent à leur favoris ma fiction (je n'ai pas la liste sous les yeux mais je vous aime beaucoup... ! :3) _**

**_Enfin bref, nous sommes pas aux Césars et je ne vais pas faire un trop long pavé ennuyeux, donc je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture ! :D_**

**_Chapitre XII_**

_Interlude sur les falaises_

Un feu avait été allumé, les tentes montées et une bonne ambiance faisait bouillonner le camp. Wakaba et Cana avaient longtemps hurlés après Macao, penaud, et la petite, dans une stratégie intelligente pour le faire culpabiliser, pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Wakaba avait une grosse bosse sur le crâne et Cana, elle, la lèvre supérieure égratignée, ainsi qu'une de ses paupières. Tous avaient des bleus et de pansements sur les bras, les jambes, ou le buste. Makarov congratula les trois Mages victorieux de la première étape. Lyra eut un sourire suffisant, Luxus ricana et Scath s'assit contre son bras, la tête sur son épaule. Le Maitre de la guilde ne donna aucune indication sur la prochaine épreuve. Le soleil se couchait et les étoiles au-dessus de Tenroujima brillaient, pour baigner l'ile d'une lumière blanchâtre.

Gildarts, lui, discutait avec Wakaba, alors que Cana les observait, d'un air hésitant. Scath s'écarta des deux Drear et de Lyra, pour se rapprocher du fumeur et du Mage-S. Elle sourit :

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Mouais…, gronda Wakaba. Mais Macao paiera pour sa technique minable !

Elle eut un rire léger. Le Mage de la fumée semblait toujours remonté, si bien qu'il avait fini son paquet de cigarette en une heure. Gildarts invita Scath avec eux, pour lui glisser, amusé :

\- Bah… Il parle, il parle, mais tu verras qu'au retour à guilde, ils boiront de nouveau ensemble !

\- C'est pas vrai !, protesta Wakaba, en secouant le doigt.

\- Tu veux parier ?, proposa Scath, en tendant la main vers lui.

\- Si tu veux !

Il lui saisit la main. Gildarts demanda, curieux :

\- Que paris-tu ?

\- Je…

\- Un mois sans cigarettes, s'écria Scath, excitée.

Wakaba blêmit. C'était très risqué, comme pari… Mais, il avait joué le jeu. Il acquiesça, avant de reprendre :

\- En… Et vous, vous…

\- En échange, promit Gildarts, Scath arrête les cerises chocolatées pour un mois aussi.

La fée fronça les sourcils. Arrêter les cerises ? Mais… Elle adorait ça ! En effet, Scath avait développé une étrange addiction à ces bonbons, qu'elle grignotait dès qu'elle avait le temps. Ne plus en manger… C'était pire que de ne pas fumer pour Wakaba ! Ce-dernier le savait aussi et il ricana :

\- Bien ! Pari tenu !

Au même moment, Macao apparut derrière son compère, deux bouteilles de bières volées dans une glacière, sans doute, dans les mains. Scath et Gildarts échangèrent un regard impatient. Le voir craquer à peine le pari fait ? Quelle blague ! Penaud, Macao proposa à Wakaba :

\- Désolé pour tout à l'heure… On fait la paix ?

\- Je…

Wakaba observa Gildarts, Scath puis Macao et finalement, son paquet de cigarettes. Il soupira, le jeta, se leva et passa son bras sur l'épaule du Mage du Feu Violet.

\- Ok… Allez !

Scath et Gildarts firent claquer leur paume l'une contre l'autre, alors que Wakaba, sans un regard, s'éloignait avec son meilleur ami. Les Mages, après une heure, furent appelés pour manger. Ils s'assirent autour d'une table, devant un bol de soupe chacun. Scath fronça les sourcils, en faisant tournoyer sa cuillère dans le bol.

\- De la soupe ? Avec cette chaleur ?

\- Il fait très froid la nuit, expliqua Makarov.

Scath eut une moue dubitative. La fée n'aimait pas les légumes. Luxus, qui le savait pertinemment, eut un sourire, alors qu'elle lui tirait la langue. Lyra, réticente, porta une cuillère à ses lèvres. Elle sursauta :

\- Mais… C'est trop chaud, ce truc !

La fée moqua gentiment d'elle alors que Luxus, la joue reposant sur la main, souriait en regardant les deux filles se taquiner. Cana, elle, avait rempli sa cuillère et la regardait intensément. En face d'elle, Wakaba portait machinalement son couvert à la bouche, comme s'il s'agissait d'une cigarette. Finalement, dans un mouvement rapide qui les surpris tous, Cana projeta le contenu de sa cuillère sur le visage de Macao, qui poussa un cri, médusé. Scath resta silencieuse, comme les autres, avant d'éclater de rire, toute seule, se tenant les côtes. Macao resta stupéfait avant de la regarder, de sourire machiavéliquement et de s'écrier, en remplissant sa cuillère, pour jeter la soupe sur le visage de la fée :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, toi ?

Scath, toute étonnée, se retrouva avec de la soupe sur le front et le nez, stupéfaite. Lyra hurla de rire, alors que Luxus masquait difficilement son hilarité. La fée eut un sourire inquiétant et donna un violent coup de cuillère, qui toucha presque tous les Mages, sauf Makarov qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de se retirer en lieu sûr. Lyra se tordait, ignorant ses cheveux roux trempée de potage, et tapait du poing sur la table. Luxus, en ricanant, saisit l'assiette de la musicienne et la versa sur sa tête, laissant le liquide épais couler dans ses cheveux et sa nuque. Elle hurla, paniquée. Ce fut à Scath de rire plus fort que jamais. Cana s'étouffait également.

\- Tu vas le payer, tête d'éclair !

Elle saisit le potage à pleine main et le jeta sur Luxus, qui fut éclaboussé. Dans un élan, Cana se saisit de la louche et versa son contenu sur l'épaule de Wakaba. Scath riait à pleins poumons, alors que la soupe coulait son menton. Makarov avait disparu, ne pouvant plus tenter de les catalyser. Scath, sentant la situation dégénérer, décida de s'éclipser, manipulant les ombres alentours pour qu'ils ne la remarquent. Une fois éloignée, elle essuya son visage collant. Elle était bonne pour une nouvelle douche, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle examina ses cheveux, qui n'avaient miraculeusement pas été touché par le potage, contrairement à ses vêtements. Elle devrait juste se laver le visage dans le petit cours d'eau proche du camp avant de changer de vêtements, encore. La fée partit laver son visage, dans l'eau claire et froide. Elle observa son reflet.

Les traits de l'enfance, quittaient progressivement son visage. Ses joues, auparavant pleines et crémeuses s'étaient creusées, pour rendre son visage légèrement plus adulte. Ses yeux avaient perdu de leur rondeur, pour s'affiner. Mais surtout, ses cheveux noirs avaient poussé, abandonnant leur longueur originelle, à la ligne de sa mâchoire, pour désormais arriver au milieu de son dos, en ondulant. Elle avait grandi, ça l'effrayait un peu.

Elle se redressa, regagna sa tente et changea de haut. Une fois propre, elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval et décida de s'éloigner un peu du camp. Mais, alors qu'elle marchait pour aller voir ailleurs, une voix, celle de Lyra, hurla :

\- Sus à l'ennemi ! Taïaut !

Scath, surprise, pivota et découvrit, stupéfaite, dans la nuit, Luxus coursé par Lyra et Cana, encore aspergées de potages alors qu'il était propre et changé. Il ne courrait pas véritablement. En effet, Scath découvrit sous ses pieds de la foudre qui le portait et le faisait légèrement léviter. Scath se sentit fondre dans son ombre. Cana et Lyra contre Luxus ? A deux contre un, malgré la puissance de Luxus, c'était tout de même inégal. Elle serpenta au sol avant de jaillir, entre Luxus et les filles, ne dévoilant que sur son ombre des dents luisantes et des yeux brillants. Surprises, les filles poussèrent un hurlement. La fée éclata de rire avant de reprendre constance. Luxus rit également. Alors que les filles se remettaient de leur frayeur, les ombres entre les deux groupes s'intensifièrent pour cacher le couple aux filles, et Scath tourna les talons, saisit la main de Luxus et l'entraina avec elle, hors du camp, en souriant. Il semblait heureux, lui aussi, son casque tombant sur sa nuque.

Finalement, ils cessèrent leur course en parvenant sur une falaise escarpée, suffisamment écartée des tentes mais raisonnablement proche. Ils avaient apparemment semé Lyra et Cana. Ils étaient proches d'une source d'eau, en se fiant au bruit. Essoufflés par la course, ils restèrent silencieux, n'écoutant que le son de leur respiration erratique, fixant chacun la gorge de l'autre d'un air absent. Finalement, ils se regardèrent droits dans les yeux avant de pouffer de rire, comme des enfants facétieux. Luxus, qui tenait toujours la main de Scath, la tira vers lui. Surprise, elle tituba droit dans ses bras. La fée sentit ses doigts caresser ses cheveux attachés, avant de retirer l'élastique pour libérer les brins noirs. Scath passa ses bras autour de lui, plaquant son oreille contre sa poitrine, sentant son cœur pulser. Ils attendirent calmement que leurs souffles se calment, tandis que chacun respirait l'odeur de l'autre.

Le glougloutement de l'eau donna à la fée une drôle de sensation dans la gorge, qu'elle chassa en déglutissant silencieusement. Ils s'écartèrent et se contemplèrent, avec un étonnant mélange de douceur sucrée et d'amusement acide. Il rangea derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux. Ils s'assirent prudemment au bord de la falaise abrupte, les jambes pendantes dans le vide, mollement. Les deux adolescents contemplèrent la voûte céleste, au-dessus d'eux.

Si Luxus ne voyait que des points lumineux sur une toile bleue marine, Scath, elle, percevait les ombres danser, comme des fantômes mous, devant une Lune qu'elle distinguait violette. D'un froncement de sourcil et d'un tressaillement du doigt, les ombres devant eux furent chassées dans leur dos, dévoilant à Luxus un spectacle plus remarquable encore tandis que la vision de Scath devenait plus claire.

La fée se sentit triste de ne pouvoir observer la même scène que les humains lambda. Elle voyait, contrairement au Mage assis à côté d'elle, aussi bien qu'en plein jour dans la nuit, avec juste un voile parme sur les yeux. Les astres avaient pour elle une teinte violette prononcée mais elle savait qu'ils devaient initialement paraitre d'un blanc laiteux.

Une brise fraiche agita leur chevelure, ne parvenant à faire voleter ceux trop lourds de Scath. Le vent effleura leur peau. La fée, en sentant ce contact étranger et inattendu, frémit et, par instinct, se crispa légèrement. Luxus interpréta différemment ce reflexe :

\- Tu as froid ?

Scath, surprise, le regarda dans les yeux, restant silencieuse, avant de répondre avec un sourire taquin, dévoilant ses canines proéminentes :

\- Non, mais je veux bien me rapprocher quand même.

Découvert, Luxus rosit légèrement. Scath saisit la main du Mage pour la passer derrière sa nuque et se coula contre le Dragon Slayer. Elle observa la désagréable rougeur sur ses joues et feignit de ne rien voir. Ils restèrent ainsi, pour ce qui aurait pu paraître une minute, une heure, une journée, un mois, un an ou un siècle, à contempler les mêmes étoiles déjà mortes dans l'espace.

\- Je…

Luxus avait murmuré contre son oreille et, étonnée, Scath tourna la tête. Comme par une bienheureuse coïncidence, ils s'embrassèrent. Ils eurent un léger rire, un peu gêné, avant de reprendre leur observation des étoiles. Scath baissa légèrement ses yeux. Le fait de voir la vie en violet la dégoûtait. Le fossé entre l'humaine et la créature se creusait encore. Elle serra les dents et frotta ses yeux, du creux de la main. Quand elle l'écarta, surprise, elle découvrit des fragments d'une pellicule sombre, concave, comme une lentille épousant la forme de ses globes oculaires. Stupéfaite, elle cligna des yeux. Le monde… Il lui parvenait bleu ! Pour la première fois ! Elle leva les yeux et découvrit la voûte céleste et les étoiles blanches. Mais, presque immédiatement, la lentille prune se reforma et la vision de Scath redevint telle quelle. Elle était toujours surprise. Quand ses yeux avaient recommencé à voir dans l'obscurité, elle avait senti sa magie s'activer, très légèrement, un instant. C'était tellement infime mais… La magie était bien présente sur ses yeux.

Elle chassa encore, discrètement, la lentille et bloqua sa magie, alors qu'elle voyait comme une humaine. Immédiatement, l'effort devint pesant. Elle luttait contre un instinct. C'était éreintant. Son corps créait immédiatement une protection permettant à Scath de voir dans la nuit. Scath finit par relâcher son pouvoir et la pellicule réapparu, bien que moins opaque, mais toujours présente. La fée se concentra sur la lentille et découvrit, stupéfaite, qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une couche minuscule de cristal des ombres parfaitement lisse. Elle appela son pouvoir au niveau des yeux et modifia la nature du cristal. Elle conserva la lentille mais pouvait désormais choisir si elle voulait, où pas, voir dans le noir. Elle chassa la teinte sombre du cristal et sa vision devint celle d'un humain banal.

La fée serra la main de Luxus, sur son épaule, et laissa sa tête rouler contre lui. S'il fut surpris, il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il l'étreignit un peu plus fort, pour poser sa joue contre le cuir chevelu. Ils s'endormirent donc ainsi, tout naturellement, dans la froideur de la nuit, sous le regard de cyclope bienveillant de la lune avant d'être découvert, bien plus tard, par Makarov, inquiet de les avoir perdu et Gildarts.

**_Et voilà ! C'est bientôt l'heure de la deuxième épreuve ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, merci pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou même juste suivre ou ajouter la fic à vos favoris, je suis toujours très heureuse de découvrir un mail de ! Merci d'avoir lu et bonnes _****_vacances pour ceux qui viennent de les débuter ! :3 (Comme pour moi... JE VAIS POUVOIR ECRIRE ! En parlant de ça, pour vous tenir au courant, Fée des Ombres est actuellement au chapitre 45 dans mon pc... Zouiiii !)_**


	18. L'Ascension de l'Arbre

**_Hey ! Vous allez bien ? :3 Voilà le treizième chapitre de Fée des Ombres ! Que j'ai d'ailleurs failli oublier de poster aujourd'hui car j'étais intiment persuadée qu'on était vendredi ! Les vacances ne font pas du bien... ^^ Enfin, voilà ce nouveau chapitre avec... l'avant dernière épreuuuuuve ! *voix gutturale et assombrissement de la pièce imaginaire dans laquelle je suis* _**

**_Enfin, assez de blablas, voilà ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :3_**

**_Chapitre XIII_**

_L'escalade nocturne de l'arbre géant_

Luxus et Scath furent réveillés par Makarov et Gildarts, tout étonnés. Le grand-père de Luxus gronda que « tout de même, ce n'était pas prudent, qu'ils étaient de sacrés inconscients et de véritables gamins », avant de soupirer et de regagner, avec eux, le camp de Fairy Tail. Ils découvrirent, là-bas, Cana, Macao, Wakaba et Lyra tous vêtus de la même tenue de combat. Des rangers, des pantalons guérillas, des chemises prévues pour le climat chaud et humide de l'ile Tenro et des vestes assortis. Luxus fronça les sourcils alors que Scath sentait sa mâchoire se décrocher. C'était… Assez comique, de voir ses amis habillés comme des soldats. Elle tourna la tête vers Makarov.

\- C'est quoi, ça ?

\- La seconde épreuve, répondit tout naturellement Makarov en lançant dans leur bras les mêmes vêtements que portaient les autres.

Luxus et elle se changèrent prestement, dans leur tente, avant de revenir. Scath se sentait mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements. Ils avaient tous l'air parfaitement ridicule. Elle soupçonna le Maitre de la Guilde d'avoir choisi cet accoutrement juste pour rire un peu. Makarov, devant les presque soldats, avec sa chemise à fleurs prit la parole :

\- La deuxième épreuve de l'examen des Mages de Rang-S peut débuter !

\- De nuit ?, fit Lyra.

\- Exactement.

\- Et pourquoi nous sommes-là ?, demanda Cana. Nous avons été éliminés.

\- Laissez-moi expliquer !, vociféra Makarov avant de reprendre immédiatement son calme.

Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

\- La deuxième épreuve, donc. Celle-ci évaluera les liens d'amitiés ainsi que votre aptitude à vous battre ensemble. Pour celle-ci, vous vous battrez en binôme, une personne éliminée avec un Mage encore en lice.

\- Nous pourrons choisir les binômes ?, demanda Scath.

\- Le hasard le fera, répondit Makarov.

Il désigna, dans son dos, trois papiers soigneusement pliés. Le Maitre de la Guilde fit signe à Lyra, Scath et Luxus de s'approcher. Chacun saisit un papier et le déplia doucement.

\- Avec qui ferez-vous équipe ?, demanda le plus vieux.

\- Avec Wakaba, annonça instantanément Lyra.

\- Je serai avec Cana, sourit Scath, alors que la gamine avait le visage illuminé par un sourire.

\- Macao, dit simplement Luxus, en regardant le Mage du Feu Violet.

Makarov eut un sourire satisfait. Les équipes étaient faites. Il reprit la parole :

\- Pour cette épreuve, vous devrez escalader l'arbre géant pour parvenir sur l'île supérieur et y retrouver une écaille de Gromajiro. Ensuite, une fois que vous l'aurez, vous vous séparerez de votre binôme pour rejoindre un nouveau fumigène.

Escalader l'arbre ? Avec ses ailes, c'était un jeu d'enfant ! Elle sourit à Cana. Avec ses ailes, elles arriveraient en premier. La petite semblait heureuse aussi et rejoignit sa partenaire. Mais Makarov brisa immédiatement leur espérance.

\- Il est formellement interdit de voler, bien sûr.

Scath, Cana, Lyra et Wakaba, qui comptaient accéder ainsi au sommet gémirent de concert. Luxus ricana en faisant craquer ses doigts. Makarov cria :

\- Que l'épreuve commence !

Et, sur les chapeaux de roue, ils filèrent en direction de l'arbre et ses racines gigantesques. La guitare sur la hanche de Lyra la handicapait, et Wakaba derrière, diminué par les années passées à fumer, peinait à suivre le rythme soutenu qu'imposait la musicienne. Luxus courait également, suivit par Macao. Les deux avaient un sourire carnassier. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et leur équipe allait certainement être la plus puissante, chacun des Mages connaissant les capacités de l'autre. Mais Scath avait parfaitement confiance en sa coéquipière. Cana tenait la mesure, ne se laissait pas distancer. Elle voulait faire d'elle une Mage de Rang-S.

Ils parvinrent ensemble devant les racines de l'arbre et, dans un bond, Luxus et Macao se hissèrent sur le tronc, pour sauter sur le bois qui s'entremêlait, avec une agilité impressionnante. Lyra se saisit de sa guitare et commença :

\- Ape song !

Le gigantesque gorille bleu, créé par la musique, apparut dans un rugissement, et s'agrippa à l'arbre, Lyra et Wakaba sur son dos. Cana s'écria :

\- Nous sommes dernières !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas !, rassura Scath.

Elle tendit sa main, paume vers le ciel, et un gigantesque cristal d'ombre jaillit du sol, des marches d'escaliers taillées dans celui-ci, en s'entremêlant entre le bois. Elles l'empruntèrent, alors que la magie de Scath créait l'escalier au fur et à mesure et que Cana utilisait des cartes-bombes pour le détruire derrière elles. La gamine et la fée formaient un binôme très efficace. Elles rattrapèrent rapidement le gorille de Lyra et virent, au loin, Luxus et Macao. Cana s'écria :

\- Il faut mettre Lyra hors d'état de nuire en premier !

\- Tu as raison, concéda Scath.

Elle orienta l'escalier dans la direction de la musicienne et du fumeur. Elles entendirent, au loin, la voix de Lyra crier :

\- Wakaba ! Elles arrivent ! Couvre-moi !

\- Bien reçu !, s'écria le fumeur.

Et, immédiatement, un voile de fumée âcre entoura l'arbre. Cana toussait, alors que Scath plissait les yeux. Impossible de voir le bout de son nez, ici ! L'odeur piquait leurs yeux. Même Luxus et Macao avaient dû être ralentis. En rabattant un pan de tissu sur leur bouche, Scath hurla :

\- Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose, Cana ?

\- Je… Je vais voir !

Bien que mal, Scath la vit combiner les cartes « Ciel » et « Vent » et les lancer dans la fumée. Une violente bourrasque frappa l'arbre géant. Scath attrapa Cana par l'épaule et la tira vers elle, pour l'étreindre et la protéger. Autour d'elle, la fumée fut emportée, laissant Lyra et Wakaba à découvert. Scath, s'écartant, fit pousser un cristal un peu plus fin en leur direction et bondit dessus, pour se rapprocher, avant de lever le bras, paume en avant, et de crier :

\- Sphères d'ombres !

Des petites boules sombres et compactes filèrent dans leur direction. Wakaba et Lyra furent touchés de plein fouet, comme le gorille. Lyra, ayant cessé de jouer, tomba avec son binôme dans le vide, la créature ayant disparue. Inquiète, Scath s'apprêtait à les aider, prête à faire jaillir un cristal, quand de la musique gicla de nouveau. Lyra, malgré sa chute, continuait de pincer et frotter les cordes de son instrument, alors qu'une main gigantesque arrivait pour les recueillir et stopper leur chute, délicatement. Lyra hurla :

\- Ce n'est pas fini, peste de fée !

\- Je t'attends, musicienne increvable !, rétorqua Scath, soulagée.

Cana, sur l'escalier, la pressa en lui tirant la manche :

\- Dépêchons-nous, Scath !

La fée hocha la tête. Il faisait encore nuit mais l'aurore commençait à poindre doucement. Scath ne s'épuisait pas, les ombres renouvelant continuellement son pouvoir. Cana, elle, allait s'épuiser si elle continuait de détruire méthodiquement l'escalier derrière elle. Scath décida de lui conseiller d'épargner son pouvoir. La plus jeune hocha la tête. Elles progressèrent rapidement. Les deux Mages ne virent plus Luxus et Macao. Grâce au feu et à la foudre, ils avaient dû se frayer un chemin malgré la fumée épaisse. Cana s'essoufflait et Scath lui jeta un regard un peu inquiet. Elle ralentit :

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- O…Oui. J'ai un peu mal aux poumons, mais ça va aller, souffla péniblement la petite.

\- Faisons une pause, proposa Scath.

Cana secoua la tête.

\- N… Non ! Tu dois arriver en première pour trouver l'écaille !

\- Première ? Luxus et Macao sont devant nous. Je pense que c'est fini pour ça !

\- Il ne faut pas s'arrêter !, persévéra Cana. C'est ça, un Mage de Fairy Tail !

\- Oui… Tu as raison. Mais ça prend aussi soin de ses nakamas.

Cana allait protester derechef mais, au même moment, Scath la hissait sur son dos et reprenait sa course, ignorant son mal à la supporter à cause de sa fragilité et sa petite stature. Heureusement, Cana était petite et assez légère. Scath renouvelait ses forces en convertissant les ombres sauvages en énergie. Ce pouvoir était un petit tour qu'elle avait appris dans un vieux livre de magie que Kageyama lui avait offert lors de sa semaine chez son mentor et son neveu. Mais si le sort gommait la fatigue, et ce uniquement de nuit, il ne faisait rien pour les blessures.

Les deux filles grimpaient les marches, n'écoutant que leurs souffles dans l'obscurité qui disparaissait progressivement. Cana, ayant repris son souffle, descendit du dos de Scath, pour courir de nouveau. Et, finalement, elles découvrirent les branches qui retenaient l'ile au-dessus des flots. Elles découvrirent, loin, l'équipe exclusivement masculine qui venait d'atteindre la roche et, donc, la seconde ile.

\- Dépêchons-nous !, s'écria Scath.

Elles s'élancèrent sur une branche épaisse. Sous elle, elles découvrirent Lyra et Wakaba, qui ne les avaient vus. Une fois au bout de la branche, les Mages restèrent là, incapables d'accéder à l'ile sans utiliser les ailes de la fée. Scath frotta son menton des doigts. Finalement, elle demanda :

\- Cana, est-ce que tes cartes pourraient créer une corde ?

\- Une corde ?, répéta Cana. Eh bien… Je ne sais pas… Peut-être.

Elle fit défiler ses cartes sous ses yeux, alors que Scath observait Lyra et Wakaba progresser. Elle devait les ralentir. Elle observa leur ombre et envoya la sienne pour les soumettre et les immobiliser. Les deux Mages, paralysés, vociférèrent à son encontre alors que Cana lançait une carte « Chanvre » et une autre « Lien ». Scath se retrouva avec, dans les mains, une corde solide. Au bout de celle-ci, la fée créa un grappin en cristal.

\- Ecarte-toi, demanda la Mage des Ombres. Je ne voudrais pas te donner un coup.

Elle fit tournoyer le bout en pierre et le lança. Il lui fallut trois essais avant qu'il ne se fiche dans la pierre solidement, sans pouvoir être délogé. Cana grimpa le long de celle-ci avant de rejoindre le bord en pierre, suivit par Scath. Elles se retrouvèrent ainsi, un peu essoufflées, le soleil levé. Les deux filles se levèrent et reprirent la course. Scath sentait son ombre toujours maitriser celles de Wakaba et Lyra. Elle les libérerait quand elle aurait trouvé son écaille. Elles traversèrent une forêt et découvrirent, ensuite, stupéfaites, les ruines d'un village. Les racines et la mousse avaient recouverts depuis longtemps les roches éparses. Cana bredouilla :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ?

\- Une bataille, certainement, répondit Scath, le cœur soudain plus lourd. Mais… ça a l'air de s'être produit il y a longtemps.

Cana, silencieuse, glissa ses doigts dans la main de Scath, recherchant du réconfort. Des hommes étaient certainement morts, ici. Scath l'entraina en reprenant la parole :

\- Allons-y… L'écaille doit être ici.

Elles marchèrent, muettes, écrasées par le poids des lieux. Les ruines les contemplaient progresser, presque. Et, finalement, au cœur du village détruit, elle découvrit une roche sur laquelle était posée deux écailles de nacre. Et, devant, Macao. Les filles se tendirent et Macao les entendit marcher. Il pivota et leur sourit :

\- Vous êtes là… Viens Cana, laissons Scath prendre son écaille et attendons Wakaba.

Cana hocha la tête. Ce village en ruine avait un effet terrible sur les Mages. Ils se sentaient affreusement peinés, comme si c'était leur propre guilde qui avait été détruite. Ils supposèrent que c'était parce qu'il s'agissait de l'ile sacrée de Fairy Tail. Scath ramassa son écaille, sourit à ses deux amis et s'avança, hors du village, relâchant son ombre qui détenait les deux derniers Mages de Fairy Tail. Elle sortit rapidement du village, affreusement peinée. Le fumigène n'était pas loin. Elle courut, pour mettre le plus d'écart entre les ruines et elle.

La forêt dense l'engloutie. La foulée de Scath était rythmée, dynamique et sa respiration profonde. Ses cheveux attachés fouettaient son dos. Luxus était devant elle, comme toujours, Lyra derrière. Pour une fois, elle pouvait surpasser la musicienne. Elle serra les dents. Elle serait Mage de Rang-S. Elle se le promit. Ça ferait plaisir à Charly, dans les nuages, à Gildarts aussi. Il serait fier de la fée qu'il avait découverte.

Elle arriva devant le fumigène, le souffle court, un peu fatiguée, et vit Luxus, devant elle, séparé de la fée par le fumigène. Quand elle vit un pas vers lui, un champ de force s'éleva autour d'eux, en grésillant. Scath sursauta. Makarov et Gildarts apparurent derrière le champ de protection, et les trois participants éliminés de l'examen, ainsi que Lyra, se matérialisèrent à leur côté.

Luxus et Scath observèrent la scène, surpris. Makarov eut un sourire.

\- Bien ! La deuxième épreuve est désormais terminée ! Lyra, tu as été éliminé.

Elle marmonna quelque chose, avant de sourire à Scath. La musicienne, à travers le champ de force, leva son pouce à l'intention de sa meilleure amie, qui lui sourit également. Elle agita les lèvres : « _Bonne chance ! »_

\- Désormais, la troisième et dernière épreuve de l'examen peut débuter !, proclama Makarov. L'ultime confrontation des finalistes ! Le premier à plier tête devant l'autre perdra, et l'autre deviendra un Mage de Rang-S. Bien… Que le combat commence !

Et Scath et Luxus se mirent en position de combat, les deux sans pitié. Leurs Magies chargées se rencontrèrent dans une friction terrifiante. Que le combat commence… !

La petite blonde aux yeux émeraudes, perchée sur un arbre, brûlait de l'intérieur. Les vents soulevaient ses cheveux d'or, sa robe d'aurore, la grisait. Elle avait vu un bateau immense aux abords de son ile précieuse et des Mages se précipiter dessus. Des Mages de Fairy Tail. Elle avait senti son cœur s'emballer.

Mavis Vermillion sourit.

Des Mages venant de la guilde qu'elle avait fondée étaient venus ! Quelle excitation ! Elle était morte depuis longtemps désormais et voir des membres de sa guilde venir ici la remplissait de joie. Invisible, elle était venue les épier. Le premier venu sur l'île était un beau jeune garçon blond, à la stature remarquable. Mavis s'était étouffée en le voyant. Il… Il ressemblait tant à Yuriy Drear ! Avec le temps, elle avait appris qu'il s'agissait de son arrière-petit-fils. Il manipulait les éclairs et, au fond de son être, elle discerna la Lacrima du Dragon Slayer de la Foudre.

Elle avait aussi vu, plus tard, le fils de Yuriy, Makarov, un vieil homme excentrique.

Ensuite était venue une jeune fille, légèrement plus jeune, avec des cheveux noirs. Et là, Mavis avait encore été fascinée. Une fée ! Une véritable fée ! Sa magie profonde, son aura, était proche de celle qui baignait l'ile ! Enfin… Elle voyait qu'elle avait été touchée par un humain, lui donnant de l'ADN, mais elle restait une fée ! Mavis en voyait enfin une… Quelle joie !

Juste après, une musicienne avec une étrange sorte de guitare était apparue, avec des cheveux roux et des taches de rousseurs. Elle manipulait une Magie Porteuse de la Musique, avec son instrument ensorcelé. Elle semblait joyeuse, et pleine d'ambition. Elle l'avait vu créer des créatures en frottant les cordes de sa sorte de guitare, ce qui l'avait enchanté.

Et, bien plus tard, ensemble, était venu deux hommes, plus âgés, et une jeune fille brune. L'un des Mages, avec des cheveux violet, manipulait des flammes de la même couleur, l'autre la fumée et la petite celle des Cartes.

Devant tant de Magies multiples, Mavis en resta émerveillée. Ils semblaient tous si fort et, surtout, les plus jeunes ressemblaient à l'image de ce dont elle rêvait Fairy Tail. Lors des deux premières épreuves, elle avait vu leur force, leur volonté, les regrets du Mage des Flammes Violettes, qui avait fait passer son examen avant lui. Ils étaient tous des Mages comme elle les voulait au sein de sa guilde. Elle avait vu l'amour tendre entre Luxus et Scath, l'amitié que tous partageaient, la petite Cana que tous choyaient, bien qu'elle fût grande désormais. Elle avait vu ces sentiments, la rage de vaincre, la raison, la tactique, l'ambition, l'impulsivité et désormais, lors de la deuxième épreuve, la coopération et l'amitié lors du combat.

Et maintenant, la troisième épreuve allait débuter. Mavis, discrète, observa Scath et Luxus se faire face, déterminés. Leurs Magies respectives étaient fortes, si bien qu'elle en fut surprise. Ces Mages étaient donc _si_ puissants ?! C'était impressionnant !

Désormais, Mavis allait voir uniquement la puissance et la Magie.

Et, donc, elle brûlait d'impatience.

_**Et voilà ! C'est bientôt la fin de cet arc et également de l'ère dans laquelle le début de ma fiction est ancrée... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laissez une review ou suivre la fiction, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça ne coûte que quelques secondes ! Merci d'avoir lu, je vous retrouve le week-end prochain ! Salut !**_


	19. La confrontation

**_Salut tout le monde ! ^^ Voilà le 14ème chapitre qui arrive avec une journée d'avance car, étant donné que je suis dans une période où je ne sais pas si je pourrais garder mon PC voir même Internet - il est possible que je n'ai plus rien de ceci dès demain. Je ne sais donc pas si je pourrais poster la semaine prochaine... J'utiliserais peut-être un des ordinateurs du CDI de mon établissement... J'essayerais de trouver un moyen de poster, et si jamais je prends du retard, je posterais tout les chapitres manqués, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'une possible pause, elle ne signe en rien l'arrêt de la fiction !_**

**_Bref, voilà la fin de cet arc "examen de mage de rang-s", avec... Bon... Je dirais ça plus bas, je vais vous laissez lire pour l'instant ! A tout de suite, bonne lecture !_**

**_Chapitre XIV_**

_L'ultime confrontation des finalistes_

Le grésillement du champ de force électrisait les deux Mages, qui se fixaient, avec une détermination impressionnante. Ils finirent par esquisser un sourire carnassier, dévoilant leurs longues canines, propres aux Chasseurs de Dragons et aux fées. Les éclairs crépitaient autour de lui, et les ombres tourbillonnaient autour de ses hanches à elle. Luxus et Scath se toisaient, appelant leur Magie.

Celles-ci se rencontraient avec une force terrible, éclaboussant les Mages malgré le champ de force. Lyra en restait sans voix. Jamais elle n'avait vu Scath appeler toute sa magie ainsi, lors des missions. Et, en regardant le visage de Scath, elle ne voyait aucune marque de fatigue. Avait-elle encore plus de Magie en elle ? Si c'était le cas, c'était terrifiant ! Elle était, finalement, bien heureuse de ne pas avoir à l'affronter.

Makarov restait sans voix. Jamais il n'avait vu les deux enfants concentrer tant de magie. C'était fascinant. Macao et Wakaba échangèrent un regard, surpris. La jeunesse de Fairy Tail promettait-elle tant ? Cana avait les yeux comme deux ronds de flan. Sa propre magie lui sembla bien faiblarde. Mais ce n'était certainement pas comparable, une magie apte et une magie porteuse… Non ?

Mais, bien sûr, ce n'était pas des Mages lambda. Scath était un pur produit de la magie et Luxus avait en lui une Lacrima. Mais, pour ce qui était de Luxus, la guilde ignorait ce point.

Scath sentait les ombres bouillirent en elle et s'agiter autour d'elle, cherchant à briser le contrôle que la fée avait sur elles. Finalement, elle bondit sur Luxus, attaquant en première. Ses ombres entouraient son poing serré comme un gantelet de protection solide. Luxus eut un sourire amusé et suffisant et des éclairs assourdissants jaillirent hors de son corps pour filer en direction de Scath, pour la cueillir au vol. Mais, juste avant qu'ils ne la touchent, la fée se dissout dans les airs, pour fondre au sol, sous la forme d'une ombre, avant de filer sous les jambes de Luxus, pour le frapper dans son dos, à l'arrière du crâne, le faisant tituber en avant, surpris. Scath jaillit hors de son ombre, défit sa chemise et déplia ses ailes, pour dominer Luxus. Visiblement humilié d'avoir été dupé de la sorte, Luxus se retourna et tout son corps fut parcouru d'éclairs, tandis qu'il s'élevait à son tour dans les airs. La foudre ronflait dans la sphère et finit par frapper Scath de plein fouet. Elle sentit le courant parcourir son corps de l'intérieur et elle hurla de douleur. Le souffle court, dès que le mal disparu, elle bondit sur Luxus, les mains et les avant-bras recouverts d'ombres solides ainsi que ses jambes, pour le frapper en ignorant les picotements des éclairs à travers ses protections. Luxus parait aisément ses assauts.

\- Allons, Scath. Tu prends ce combat à la légère, provoqua-t-il ouvertement.

\- Oh… Luxus… Nous n'en sommes qu'à l'échauffement, rétorqua Scath.

Le Dragon Slayer eut un sourire satisfait. Scath sentit son corps devenir immatérielle, elle était désormais plus ombre qu'humain. Plus légère, elle était donc plus rapide. Elle fila dans sa direction, le visage crispé par la concentration. Luxus, lui, souriait toujours. De ses doigts jaillirent des orbes crépitantes qui filèrent vers Scath. Ce fut son tour de sourire. D'une main, elle dressa un mur de cristal et, de l'autre, elle projeta ses propres sphères d'ombres. Luxus en évita la majorité.

\- Lumière Foudroyante !

Soudain, tout son corps se mit à luire intensément, aveuglant Scath qui dut se poser, les mains plaquées sur ses yeux brûlés. Le mur de cristal fondit lamentablement. Luxus éclata d'un rire qui la terrifia. L'avant-bras sur ses yeux, elle tendit la main, dans une vaine tentative de bloquer une quelconque attaque. Une gerbe d'éclairs la frappa par le bras, la faisant hurler. Ce hurlement fut si puissant et déchirant qu'il fit frémir les Mages derrière le champ de force. Makarov serra les dents. Luxus y allait trop fort… Scath allait s'effondrer, presque morte…

La fée s'était renversée, en effet. Impossible, avec cette lumière, d'appeler un quelconque sort. Les ombres ne survivaient pas à une telle clarté venant de partout, semblait-il. Mais… Peut-être. Elle sentit sa magie affluer dans chacun de ses cellules, avec une force impressionnante. Les yeux toujours hermétiquement clos, ignorant la foudre qui traversait son corps, elle décolla et ouvrit ses bras. Jaillissant de son cœur, de nappe d'ombres épaisses recouvrit le terrain de combat, étouffant enfin la lumière de Luxus. Ce-dernier se retrouva écrasé par le poids des ombres et tomba à genoux.

\- Pas mal, Scatty. Mais tu t'es libérée un peu trop tard !

En pleine incompréhension, elle baissa les yeux vers le sol et découvrit, stupéfaite, un cercle magique étincelant sous elle. Ses ombres réintégrèrent son corps, sagement. Luxus l'avait piégé, aussi aisément ? Elle serra les dents avant de sourire à son tour, désarçonnant son petit-ami.

\- Lequel d'entre nous est le plus aveugle, Luxus ?

Le Dragon Slayer fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux. Au-dessus de son crâne, menaçant, un second cercle d'invocation violet tournait paisiblement. Il murmura « Merde ». Ils étaient tous les deux tombés dans le piège de l'autre. Désormais, avec les deux prisonniers, il ne fallait plus compter que sur la puissance magique. Et les deux Mages, à leur grand désarroi, se valaient. Ils chargèrent le plus de magie possible dans leur cercle respectif.

Makarov, de l'autre côté du champ de force, observait avec de grands yeux le combat en face de lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu des jeunes se battre avec une telle aisance. Les deux Magies qu'ils utilisaient s'annulaient mutuellement, ce qui rendait l'issu du combat bien plus incertaine. Luxus était donc si puissant avec cette Lacrima ? Et Scath, née de la magie des ombres et des fées, pouvait aisément rivaliser avec ça ? En plus, le Mage sentait qu'aucun des deux n'utilisaient leur potentiel à pleine puissance. Si cela venait à arriver… Ces deux-là pouvaient bien détruire Tenroujima ! Mais Luxus ne comptait pas utiliser la Magie des Chasseurs de Dragons, Makarov le lui ayant interdit, et Scath, elle, ignorait tout bonnement ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre.

Soudain, les deux cercles magiques s'illuminèrent et frappèrent ensemble les deux Mages. Un éclair puissant frappa Scath qui se cambra, les yeux révulsés, le corps crispé, la tête en arrière. Quant à Luxus, il fut frappé par une série de lances en cristaux et d'autres faites d'ombres. Il fut entaillé de partout, sur les bras, les jambes, le dos. Ses jambes tremblaient alors qu'il encaissait l'assaut, les dents serrées, les yeux concentrés sur un point imaginaire. Les ailes de Scath la lâchèrent et elle s'effondra sur le centre d'invocation, qui crépita. Elle plaqua sa main et recouvrit les runes compliquées par des cristaux d'ombres qu'elle brisa, rompant le charme de Luxus. Hors d'haleine, elle reposait au sol, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Ses membres étaient engourdis. Son cercle d'invocation violet disparu et Luxus resta ainsi, tremblant sur ses jambes, les bras en sang.

Scath possédait-elle tant de puissance ? Impossible… Enfin… Peu importait sa force, car après cette décharge qu'elle avait reçue, elle ne pourrait se relever ! Il s'apprêtait à se retourner vers son grand-père, qui avait la mâchoire tombante, quand il entendit un gémissement d'effort. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna les yeux vers elle. Il la vit se relever, péniblement, crachant au sol. Elle était secouée de tremblements mais, lentement, avec la même détermination qui habitait chacun des Mages de Fairy Tail, elle se remit en position de combat.

Scath avait mal de partout. Elle retenait même des larmes de douleur, à grand peine. Pourquoi ne se laissait-elle pas retomber au sol, dans un bruit sourd, pour sombrer dans la douce inconscience ? La réponse lui sauta au visage. Parce qu'elle était une foutue Mage de Fairy Tail ! Et qu'ils n'abandonnaient pas ! Mais… Contre Luxus, avait-elle une chance ?

\- Ouais… Ouais, je le peux, murmura-t-elle, surprenant le Mage en face d'elle.

Et, avec un regard de défi et un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, elle leva les poings en appelant sa magie. Luxus en resta abasourdi. Elle luttait encore ?! Mais… Ce-dernier sort… Il aurait dut la mettre K.O. ?! Et le lancer l'avait épuisé… Cela en plus des assauts multiples de Scath… Il se sentait également sur le point de tomber à genoux. Et elle voulait encore se battre ? Il eut un souffle haché. Chacun de ses muscles tremblaient.

Derrière le champ de force, Makarov pinçait les lèvres. Leur détermination était sans faille… Et les deux, ils se retenaient… Il craignit de voir Luxus utiliser sa magie de Dragon Slayer. Il lui avait interdit !

Cana plaquait la main contre sa bouche, terrifiée. C'était un véritable duel de Titans, qui se jouait devant eux ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir ces deux Mages se pousser à bout, ainsi.

Lyra serra les poings. C'était effrayant. En même temps, dans ses veines, elle sentait pulser l'excitation et dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. Macao et Wakaba, derrière elle, restaient médusés.

\- Comment…, hoqueta Luxus. Comment… ?

Scath observa ses paumes et poussa un hurlement tandis que son pouvoir affluait, phénoménal, frappant Luxus et même par-delà le champ de force. Les ombres pulsaient autour d'elle, violentes, alors qu'elle se déchirait les cordes vocales. Autour d'eux, dans le champ de bataille, le monde de la lumière se déchirait à plusieurs endroits autour de Luxus, qui tourna sur lui-même pour observer les ouvertures vers le cosmos des ombres. Les extrémités de Scath se recouvrirent de cristaux d'ombres et elle se jeta dans une des failles. Luxus resta là, ébahi, alors qu'elle jaillissait d'une autre, pour la frapper avec une force inouïe. Il tituba en avant alors que, déjà, elle disparaissait. A peine il eut le temps de se redresser qu'elle apparaissait devant lui pour lui asséner un crochet à la mâchoire. Luxus bascula en arrière et il rugit de colère. Makarov se tendit en découvrant des éclairs crépiter entre les dents de Luxus. Il n'allait tout de même pas… !

Luxus lui lança au visage une grande gerbe d'éclair, la faisant pousser un hurlement. Ce n'était pas Scath devant ses yeux. En la voyant voltiger plus loin, il découvrit son visage recouvert de cristal. Elle roula au sol, s'ouvrant les genoux, avant de basculer dans une faille vers le monde des ombres qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Luxus essuya la sueur de son visage avant de se mettre à crépiter tout entier. Il frappa l'intérieur des portails, dans l'espoir de toucher Scath mais il ne faisait que de voir ses attaques lui revenir. Soudain, une faille s'ouvrit devant lui.

Il essaya d'esquiver mais déjà Scath en sortait le frappait avec le talon dans la joue. Luxus tituba avant de tomber à genoux, les yeux écarquillés, avant que Scath ne disparaisse de nouveau. Les failles autour de lui se refermèrent et Scath jaillit par une que manqua de la garder prisonnière, pour déchirer le ciel. Makarov s'étrangla. Les canines de Scath avaient poussé et son corps semblait plus fort. Elle hurla, comme une bête, manquant de s'ouvrir les joues dans le prolongement des lèvres, en regardant Luxus, assis au sol, les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte. Etait-ce bien la fragile Scath, en face d'eux ? Lyra s'était précipité sur le champ de force et, ignorant la brûlure de celui-ci, cogna ses poings serrés dessus.

\- Scath ! Arrête !

\- Un animal…, murmura Makarov.

Des ombres jaillirent du sol et entourèrent Scath dans un tourbillon, un maelström terrifiant, tandis que ses cordes vocales étaient mises à rude épreuve. Au fond de son esprit, Scath se distinguait, effrayante, et c'était d'elle-même qu'elle avait peur. Et plus cette peur croissait, plus elle perdait pied. Une part animale criait dans son cerveau et elle se sentait sur le point de perdre conscience de ses actes, qu'elle ne maitrisait déjà nullement. Mais, avec une certitude qu'elle ne savait d'où tenir, elle savait qu'elle ne tuerait pas Luxus. Soudain, elle fila sur Luxus, pour le frapper de plein fouet, les yeux révulsés. Elle n'était guère plus humaine, aux yeux des autres. Luxus s'effondra, inconscient, alors que Scath, assise sur lui, ses iris réapparaissant, toisait son adversaire. Elle maintenait son torse et ses bras contre ses cuisses. Macao, soufflé, murmura :

\- Luxus… A perdu…

Makarov observa son petit-fils. Jamais il n'avait vu Luxus perdre, et surtout pas contre Scath. La fée semblait toujours bien frêle en face de lui, personne n'aurait pu croire qu'une telle chose aurait été possible ! Gildarts eut un sourire. La petite créature qui n'aurait pas dû survivre, dans les gravats. Elle s'en sortait bien ! Une étrange fierté lui monta aux tripes. Elle était bien Mage de Rang-S, ce petit bout de fille !

Les jambes en coton, la fée réussit à se relever et, la tête vers le ciel baigné d'aurore, elle ouvrit la bouche pour inspirer profondément, tandis que

Luxus, au sol, respirait difficilement. Elle leva le poing alors que Makarov, hébété, murmurait :

\- Scath… Est désormais Mage de Rang-S.

Le champ de force disparut, cessant le grésillement alentours. Les canines de Scath avaient légèrement rétréci et le cristal sur ses mains disparu. Elle s'effondra sur le dos, le souffle court. Lyra se précipita vers son amie, l'aida à se relever et glissa son épaule sous son épaule pour la soutenir. Makarov l'observa. Elle était toujours consciente, l'air absent. Wakaba et Macao redressèrent Luxus, groggy. Il était dans une sorte de semi-inconscience, les yeux mi-clos. Cana demanda, en observant Luxus, avec du sang coulant un peu de la bouche, ses bras écarlates :

\- Est-ce que nous allons au camp ?

\- Nous l'avons quitté, répondit Makarov. Une barque nous attend sur une plage de l'île. Je comptais sur les ailes de Scath mais…

\- Je peux faire quelque chose, pour l'atteindre plus vite !, s'écria Lyra.

Elle laissa Scath un instant, sur ses jambes flageolantes, alors qu'elle jouait de la guitare. Un aigle gigantesque jaillit hors des cordes frottées en battant des ailes. Les Mages hissèrent les deux blessés avant de monter sur le dos de la créature. A l'aide de quelques notes, elle indiqua à son aigle de filer vers le navire, ce à quoi il répondit par un cri perçant. Scath, assise, observait Luxus allongé, fixant d'un air morne le ciel. Ignorant la douleur dans ses muscles, elle tendit la main dans sa direction et lui saisit la sienne, pour la serrer doucement. Luxus ne réagit pas.

Ils arrivèrent très rapidement sur le navire de Fairy Tail, tandis que Gildarts ramenait la barque sur la plage. On fit porter Scath et Luxus dans l'infirmerie. Le Dragon Slayer n'avait même pas le mal des transports. Scath but une potion qui fit disparaitre ses brûlures, internes et externes, alors qu'on bandait le garçon de parts et d'autres. On les laissa finalement seuls.

Scath avait repris ses esprits et frottait son visage. Elle avait conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait mais… ça lui semblait trop étrange de penser qu'elle avait réellement fait ça ! Elle vit Luxus, couverts de bandages blancs, et serra les dents. Il était réveillé, lui aussi, et fixait le plafond. Il n'avait de cesse de murmurer : « _J'ai perdu… ». _Scath murmura, furieuse envers elle-même :

\- Je suis désolée…

Et c'était vrai. Elle était désolée. Envers Luxus qui désirait le Rang-S plus que tout au monde. Et c'était Scath qui était le mieux placé pour le savoir. Il voulait tant se démarquer, devenir Luxus, et non plus être le petit-fils de Makarov. Et, comme une idiote égoïste, elle lui avait ravi son rêve. Luxus, surpris, comme s'il venait de voir qu'elle était ici, tourna la tête.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- P… Parce que…

Scath se mit à pleurer, des grosses larmes argentées roulèrent sur ses joues, et Luxus se sentit instantanément mal. Gênée, elle essuyait les perles en continuant :

\- Parce que… Tu voulais tellement réussir l'examen… Et moi… Et moi… J'ai tout gâché !

Luxus se redressa, péniblement, avant de se déplacer vers le lit de Scath. Il lui prit sa main couverte d'argent et lui caressa les cheveux comme on consolait un enfant.

\- Hey, hey ! Chut, chut… Mais… Tu as fini de pleurer, oui ?

\- M… Mais…, bredouilla Scath.

Luxus lui plaqua la main sur la bouche, pour la faire taire, et lui lança un regard entendu. Il lui ravi la parole :

\- Si tu as gagné l'examen, c'est que tu méritais de gagner, d'accord ?

Scath baissa les yeux, chassant les dernières larmes accumulées contre ses paupières. Luxus eut un pauvre sourire.

\- D'ailleurs, tant mieux, remarque…

\- Hum ?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Maintenant, j'ai l'objectif de te dépasser !, plaisanta-t-il, essayant d'ignorer sa déception.

Scath écarta sa main de ses lèvres et murmura :

\- Tu aurais dû gagner… Avec ta Lacrima…

Luxus se paralysa. Sa Lacrima… Comment savait-elle ?! C'était un secret absolu au sein de la famille ! Un vrai tabou, même, une pomme de la discorde ! Il l'observa, un peu inquiet.

\- J'ai entendu Master Makarov en parler… Tu es un Chasseur de Dragon… Tu aurais dû gagner, répéta Scath.

Avait-elle espionné ? Luxus se mordit les joues. C'était terrible… Et si elle en avait déjà parlé à quelqu'un ? Non… Il était sûr qu'elle avait tenu sa langue. Scath l'aimait trop pour avoir trahi son secret, il le savait. Il décida de passer outre, choisissant de lui faire confiance. Il reprit la parole, encore troublé malgré tout :

\- C'est vrai… Bah… L'année prochaine, je serais Mage de Rang-S. Un an de retard par rapport à toi ne me tuera pas !, murmura-t-il.

Mais Scath lisait derrière ses yeux. « _J'ai échoué cette année… Je ne serais donc rien… Mais… Même si je gagne l'année prochaine, les gens diront que c'est parce que je suis le petit-fils de Makarov… » _Elle avait envie d'hurler que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il avait tort, mais elle resta là, muette, les yeux humides. Luxus secoua la tête et poursuivit :

\- Et puis… Il faut que je sois capable de te battre sans utiliser la puissance d'un Dragon Slayer. C'était un bon défi ça, non ?

\- O… Oui… Mais… Tu… Tu ne m'en veux pas trop… ?, demanda-t-elle, penaude.

\- T'en vouloir ? Mais… Rah… Scatty ! Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?! Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais bien que je t'aime vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Il la serra dans ses bras, cachant son visage contre lui, pour ne pas qu'elle voit son air amer. Une bile âcre coulait dans sa bouche, lui rongeait les dents. A croire que le Luxus faiblard sans Lacrima lui collait aux basques… Il ne voulait pas… Il voulait être fort ! Toujours plus fort ! S'affirmer enfin ! Surpasser même son grand-père, inspirer le respect, être une fierté ! Mais… Scath… Elle venait de lui ravir une opportunité dorée… Même si les gens pensaient qu'il tenait tout de son grand-père sans aucun mérite… Devenir mage de rang-S était un cap à passer, avant d'enfin le surpasser… Mais elle ! Elle lui piquait tout ce dont il rêvait ! Ne pouvait-elle pas rester une petite princesse fragile ?! Cette fille dans ses bras… Elle était son plus grand rival et une des choses qu'il chérissait le plus dans ce monde-là.

Il caressa ses cheveux mécaniquement, perdu dans ses pensées, et elle, silencieuse, recommença à pleurer. Elle aurait aimé le croire… Tellement aimé… Mais le doute subsistait. Qu'est-ce que Luxus aimait le plus, entre elle et la reconnaissance ? Elle n'osa pas y penser…

Scath était désormais Mage de Rang-S, avec Gildarts. Elle aurait dû être plus heureuse que jamais. Mais, au contraire, elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi triste.

Les Mages franchirent les portes de la guilde, et furent accueillir par des hurlements enthousiastes. Grey, en première ligne, les saluait avec force. Il leur demandait des anecdotes sur l'épreuve, comment ça s'était passé et, surtout, qui était devenu Mage de Rang-S. Le Maitre fit se rassembler les membres de Fairy Tail autour du bar, sur lequel il se hissa :

\- Nous voilà de retour, mes enfants !

Une grande clameur lui répondit. Elle blessa le cœur de Scath. Luxus, en retrait, méditait sombrement. Lyra arborait un grand sourire, comme si c'était elle qui était devenu Mage de Rang-S. Elle prit la main de Scath, comme si elle tentait de lui communiquer sa bonne humeur. Scath feignit un sourire bien piteux, faisant froncer les sourcils de son amie.

\- Ces examens étaient assez intéressants, lança Makarov, en regardant Gildarts qui choisissait déjà une nouvelle mission de plusieurs années.

\- Qui est Mage de Rang-S, Maitre ?, pressa Grey. Qui ?

\- Il s'agit de…

Scath ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Ses mains tremblaient horriblement. Luxus perça la foule en sens inverse, tête baissée, les dents serrées.

\- Scath ! Vous pouvez l'applaudir !

La même clameur effrayant monta de la foule en liesse. Scath recula, intimidée. Elle pivota vers Luxus, ignorant les félicitations dans son dos. Mais elle ne vit que la porte se refermer.

**_Fin de l'ère des rires_**

**_Début du déclin_**

**_Et voilà... Un examen qui ne se clôt pas sur une note joyeuse, en effet... Je ne vous le cache pas, je ne voulais pas que Scath réussisse. Dans mes premiers brouillons, elle devait même participer à l'examen perturbé par Grimoire Heart... ! Mais, au final, j'y ai réfléchi, et même si ça ne me plait pas (j'ai l'impression qu'elle tourne à la Mary-Sue... !), la faire gagner était nécessaire afin qu'on puisse voir l'envie de reconnaissance de Luxus, les prémices de son avidité... ^^ Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, comme je l'ai dit, je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster la semaine prochaine mais je trouverai un moyen ! N'hésitez pas, laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir (même si je ne pourrais pas les lire tout de suite, où y répondre immédiatement... ^^) !_**

**_A bientôt ! :)_**


	20. L'enterrement

**_Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Désolée, ce chapitre arrive un peu en retard car je viens tout juste de rentrer de Milan, de l'Expo Univ, il y a peine quelques heures, donc poster ce chapitre est la première chose que je fais en rentrant ! ;P Sinon, je viens de noter un petit détail amusant mais, au moment ou j'ai fermé l'arc de l'examen en postant le chapitre, je venais de commencer ceux de l'année X784 ! ^^ _**

**_Je vous laisse commencer ce nouveau chapitre mais aussi ce nouvel arc qui marque le _****Début du Déclin ****_de Scath ! J'espère que ce nouveau tournant vous plaira ! Bonne lecture, et je vous retrouve en bas !_**

**_Arc IV : _****_Great Fantasy_**

**_Chapitre XV_**

_L'enterrement_

Scath était assise, paisible, à la terrasse d'un café, en compagnie de Grey et Cana. Le garçon s'amusait à jeter des glaçons dans le chocolat chaud de Cana qui n'avait de cesse de réchauffer le breuvage avec ses cartes magiques. Scath souriait doucement en les regardant, préoccupée malgré tout.

La vieille au soir, Luxus était parti en mission seul, au Mont Hakobe. Il n'était toujours pas revenu. Lyra s'était proposée pour s'y rendre, tandis que Scath, de son côté, venait d'effectuer une autre quête de son côté, pour son loyer. Quand elle était revenue, elle avait appris que ses deux amis avaient disparu. Elle avait voulu partir les chercher mais Makarov avait rétorqué qu'envoyer un Mage de plus serait non seulement blesser la fierté de Luxus, déjà à vif, mais aussi celle de Lyra. Alors Scath, se rongeant les sangs, était partie avec Cana et Grey, que Makarov avait secrètement chargé de la réconforter. Alors ils multipliaient les gaffes et autres stupidités pour la faire sourire.

Scath observa sa tasse de thé au lait, les lèvres pincées, alors que Cana et Grey échangeaient un regard désespéré. La fée sentait son cœur pulser de peur. Cela faisait moins d'un mois qu'elle était devenue Mage de Rang-S et que Luxus agissait de plus en plus étrangement. Il ne lui parlait plus beaucoup et préférait les missions en solo. Lyra avait dit à Scath de ne pas s'en faire, que ce n'était pas grave, le tout avec un sourire dont elle le secret. « _Tu connais Luxus… Il est un peu jaloux, ça va lui passer ! Tu verras ! »_

Mais Scath ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester anxieuse. Elle finit par se lever, posant de l'argent sur la table pour payer leurs consommations et s'écarta, sans un mot, la boule au ventre.

\- Hey ! Scath ?!, cria Grey, surpris.

\- Hum… ?

\- Tu vas où ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Oh… Me promener un peu, répondit-elle vaguement.

\- Dis… Tu ne vas pas aller les chercher, hein ?, questionna Cana, avec une petite moue dubitative.

\- Oh ! Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas !, rassura-t-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Et c'était vrai. Elle n'irait pas les chercher. En effet, Makarov avait raison, cela agacerait plus Luxus qu'autre chose. Il était très fier et, en ce moment, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Elle déambula dans Magnolia, sentant ses cheveux caresser son dos à chaque mouvement. Le soleil tapait fort, malgré l'hiver et son déclin, derrière l'horizon. Avec des bottes chaudes et un manteau, elle feignait l'insensibilité au froid alors qu'elle aurait volontiers voulu regagner la guilde, ou Fairy Hills. Elle arriva sur la place principale de la ville et découvrit, sur un immense panneau d'affichage, une affiche pour une guilde indépendante qui grimpait en notoriété. Elle s'agissait d'une guilde nommé Great Fantasy. Elle comptait quatre membres puissants, immensément, disait-on. Le Maitre de la Guilde, Nathanaël McBeth, n'apparaissait pas en public mais, apparemment, selon les rumeurs, n'était pas particulièrement puissant.

Elle rôda plus encore dans la ville quand un oiseau noir arriva en sa direction. Elle se raidit. Ce genre d'oiseaux… Un de ceux-là était venu à la guilde, pour annoncer le décès de Charly. Il était funeste et Scath priait pour ne plus en revoir. Et là… Quel malheur venait de s'abattre sur eux ?! Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche et, de l'autre, elle tendit un perchoir aux petites pattes du volatile. Une lettre pendait mollement contre lui. Elle défit le ruban sombre la retenant et laissa l'oiseau s'envoler de nouveau, tandis qu'elle tenait l'enveloppe blanche. Elle avait la nausée, et peur. Qu'était-ce advenu ?! Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle brisa le sceau de cire et découvrit l'écriture un peu saccadé de Kageyama. Sa gorge se serra. Kageyama ? Qu'avait-il ? La fin de la lettre était gondolée, sans doute par des pleurs.

_Ma chère Scath._

_J'espère que tu te portes bien. Les nouvelles allant vite dans les parages, j'ai appris que tu étais devenue Mage de Rang-S. Dakuinku était très fier de toi et, personnellement, je tiens à te féliciter. Ta puissance est reconnue, grâce à ce titre._

A partir d'ici, la lettre se retrouva trempée par les larmes de la fée et celles de Kageyama. Scath sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux s'humidifier. Le désespoir s'empara de son être. Ses mains tremblèrent de manière incontrôlable.

_J'irai de but en blanc. Mon oncle nous a quittés récemment. La vieillesse l'a emporté et il est mort dans son sommeil, sans souffrir._

_Il avait beau être un vieil homme bourru, il nous laisse désormais un grand vide. Il fut, pour nous deux, un mentor d'exception, efficace._

_Il se trouve désormais parmi les ombres qu'il a toujours aimés. Je souhaiterai que tu assistes à ses obsèques, qui auront lieu demain, dans l'après-midi. Il voulait être enterré dans son jardin._

_Il avait rédigé une lettre pour toi, la fée qu'il avait toujours rêvé de découvrir et sa seule élève, en dehors de moi, son neveu._

Scath tomba à genoux dans la rue, une vive douleur explosant dans ses rotules. Dakuinku… ? Mort… ? Non… Ce ne pouvait-être réel. Une immense peine monta en elle. Elle revoyait son mentor, souriant. Bien sûr qu'il se faisait vieux mais… Il avait encore de belles années devant lui, elle en était persuadée ! Mais… Désormais… Il avait disparu… Des passants s'approchèrent, inquiets. Soudain, Scath fondit en larmes, les bras ballants, la poitrine soulevée par des hoquets.

_J'espère te voir demain. Je serais heureux de te voir, sincèrement. Dakuinku voudrait surement contempler une dernière fois le visage du Mage de Rang-S qu'il a entrainé, n'est-ce pas ? Je te donnerai la lettre en main propre._

_A demain je souhaite._

_Affectueusement,_

_Kageyama._

Des riverains aidèrent Scath à se lever, voyant la lettre terrible de Scath dans ses mains. Elle sentait son cerveau mouliner péniblement. Dakuinku… Dakuinku… Disparu. Elle sentit les ombres bouillonner en elle. La fée se sentit misérable, plus encore que lorsque Charly était morte. Elle replia ses jambes sur sa poitrine et gémit doucement, les yeux aveugles. Mourir… C'était l'accomplissement ultime de la vie, Dakuinku le pensait avec joie. Il devait être heureux d'avoir terminé son apprentissage.

Elle l'avait vu avant son départ pour Tenroujima. Il semblait un peu malade, épuisé par la vie. Quand elle s'était inquiétée de sa santé, il l'avait envoyé promené.

« _Bah ! Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? C'est normal, que je meure !_

_\- Mais… ça reste triste._

_\- Triste ? Ce qui est triste, c'est l'inconscience des parents, idiote !_

_\- Hey !_

_\- Bah oui ! Donner la vie, c'est lancer la mort à ses trousses ! Naitre, c'est se suicider ! Alors ne sois pas triste pas ! Tiens… Sers-moi du café. »_

La voix de Dakuinku, encore dans ses oreilles, lui donnait un drôle de sentiment dans la poitrine. Elle observa la Lacrima à sa gorge et la pressa, l'illuminant de magie. Elle murmura :

\- Appelle Master Makarov.

Elle se racla la gorge, pour chasser les sanglots. Elle entendit Makarov répondre à sa Lacrima personnelle et il demanda ce qui se passait. Elle soupira, avant de dire, de la voix la plus assurée qu'elle pouvait obtenir :

\- Je suis désolée de partir si brutalement, Maitre Makarov, mais j'ai appris la mort de mon mentor, le Mage Dakuinku, un ancien de Blue Pegasus, un de vos anciens amis. Je pars dès ce soir pour ses funérailles. Elles auront lieu demain mais je veux voir Kageyama, son neveu. Je serais vite de retour, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Il est mort ? Je l'ignorais… Je suis désolé, Scath. Vas-y, tu dois aller le saluer une ultime fois. Présente mes condoléances à sa famille. Tu reviendras demain soir ?

\- Oui, je le promets.

\- Bien. Va faire ton paquetage, tu devrais rejoindre immédiatement Oshibana.

\- Merci, Master Makarov…

\- Oh ! Scath ?

Elle garda le silence, l'invitant à poursuivre.

\- Luxus et Lyra ont appelé tout à l'heure. Ils vont bien, tous les deux.

La fée eut un soupir soulagé alors qu'il continuait :

\- Il était tous les deux coincés car les routes étaient bouchées par la neige.

\- Oh… Tant mieux.

\- Ils seront bientôt rentrés, assura Makarov.

Elle sourit légèrement, essayant de ne penser qu'à ses amis et pas son mentor. Elle murmura un remerciement et raccrocha. La fée se leva et, d'un pas lourd, le dos légèrement voûté, la lettre dans la main, elle gagna Fairy Hills, et sa chambre. Elle croisa Hilda qui allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui reprocher quelque chose avant de voir sa lettre, ses joues trempées et le mince ruban noir. Elle s'interrompit et baissa les yeux.

Scath trouva, l'air perdu, une tenue sombre, d'usage pour les obsèques. Elle la plia doucement et la rangea dans son sac avant de quitter les lieux, avec un peu d'argent. Elle redescendit sous les yeux d'Hilda. Celle-ci remarqua le ruban noir et soyeux qu'elle avait attaché autour de son poignet blanc. Les ombres gravitaient autour d'elle, manquant de l'avaler. Elle marcha, le sac sur l'épaule, pour rejoindre la gare. Elle acheta un billet pour Oshibana et monta presque immédiatement dans le train. Celui-ci était désert. Elle profita d'un wagon vide pour s'assoir sur la banquette, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine, pour se laisser aller, de nouveau, aux larmes. Un terrible vide venait d'arriver dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr, elle n'avait plus beaucoup vu son mentor depuis cinq ans mais il avait laissé un grand vide dans son cœur, plus qu'elle aurait pu le croire. Ils correspondaient parfois ensemble, pour s'assurer du bonheur de la famille du Mage et de la Fairy Tail.

Le train gagna rapidement la ville d'Oshibana qui était noyée sous la pluie. Scath sortit sur le quai et ignora l'eau qui trempa ses cheveux. De la pluie coulait sur son front et sa nuque. La fée resta un instant là, sous l'averse, l'air un peu idiot. Elle finit par remarquer le froid et le regard interloqué des riverains et marcha d'un pas soudainement preste vers le chemin de terre, désormais boueux, hors du village. De loin, elle vit la maison multicolore. La peinture s'était écaillée sur les volets mais le reste de la maison des Mages de l'Ombre avait été, apparemment, fraichement repeint. Elle découvrit qu'une calèche était attelée devant la demeure, ainsi que deux chevaux qui s'imbibaient d'eau. Scath les ignora et vint frapper à la porte. On lui ouvrit longtemps après. En la voyant ici, Kageyama, qui tenait le battant de la porte, eut un expression surprise. Scath soutint son regard. C'était affreusement gênant, comme situation. Derrière Kageyama, elle vit une femme de l'âge d'Iwan Drear s'avancer. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Scath, trempée jusqu'aux os, misérable, avec les pieds crottés.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Nous sommes en deuil, ici.

\- Je suis dé…, commença Scath.

\- Maman, interrompit Kageyama. Il s'agit de l'élève d'Oncle Dakuinku, Scathach.

L'expression sévère de la femme fondit immédiatement, pour révéler son expression de tristesse infinie. Scath resta fascinée devant son aptitude à masque sa tristesse avec un talent incroyable. La mère de Kageyama eut un pitoyable sourire pour la fée et lui tendit la main, une main faible que Scath n'eut pas le courage d'agiter de trop, elle aussi vidée.

\- Bonjour, Scathach. Je suis Raitoinku, la petite sœur de Dakuinku. Désolée de t'avoir prise pour un de ses vautours qui viennent se repaitre de la peine d'une famille.

\- Ce n'est rien, madame, murmura Scath, en baissant la tête.

\- Entre, donc, la pria Kageyama.

Elle s'essuya les pieds et pénétra dans la demeure. Tout avait changé. Les meubles dépareillés qui occupaient la maison avaient disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à du mobilier uni. Tout était nettoyé, propre. L'ombre de Scath la picota, sentiment étrange. La fée se fit débarrasser de son manteau trempée et s'assit sur un canapé moelleux. Raitoinku vint en face d'elle, le visage ravagé par le chagrin. Kageyama lui serra les mains. Scath savait que Raitoinku avait eu beaucoup d'enfants et que Kageyama était son benjamin, mais il semblait qu'elle était venue sans ses descendants.

\- Je suis désolée, madame, chuchota Scath, comme si elle craignait de réveiller quelque chose, l'âme de Dakuinku perdue dans la maison, par exemple.

Raitoinku marmonna une réponse et Kageyama regarda Scath.

\- Pardonne-nous, Scath. Nous sommes lamentables, ainsi…

\- Ce n'est rien, répéta encore la fée. Je peux partir, dormir en ville, si tu le souhaites.

\- Non !, s'opposa Raitoinku. Tu es… Tu fus l'élève de mon frère, tu as le droit de rester ici.

Scath se sentit encore plus mal. Elle n'aurait pas dû venir, maintenant. Elle aurait dû attendre sagement Luxus à Magnolia, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, adorable chien aux yeux luisants.

Elle demanda à Kageyama si une chambre était disponible pour elle, dans la maison. Il lui proposa la chambre qu'elle avait utilisée durant la semaine où elle était restée. Scath bredouilla qu'elle était fatiguée par son voyage et monta dans la pièce, se laissant tomber sur le lit, complétement lessivée, les cheveux trempés. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, exténuée, trop pour sentir le chagrin, sa Lacrima tinta doucement. Surprise, elle la pressa pour débuter la discussion :

\- Allo ?, murmura-t-elle, les yeux désormais secs.

\- Scath ?!

C'était la voix de Luxus. Elle eut une expression lasse. Il poursuivait, visiblement agacé :

\- Tu as quitté la ville ?! Comme ça ? Ou es-tu ?!

S'inquiétait-il réellement ? La fée sentit ses sourcils se froncer. Makarov ne les avait pas prévenus ? Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, il continuait :

\- Nous venons d'arriver et Cana vient de nous tomber dessus, en larmes, en disant que tu étais partie !

\- Scath ?, hurlait Lyra en arrière fond. T'es où ?!

Scath avait déjà mal à la tête… Apparemment, Makarov n'avait juste pas le temps de les prévenir. Maudite Cana… Elle gémit, faisant taire, son petit-ami furieux et ses amis inquiets. Elle finit par dire, avec une fois pâteuse :

\- Je suis à Oshibana… J'assiste à des obsèques.

Un silence affreux tomba à l'autre bout de la Lacrima. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'ils se sentaient cons. La rage des ombres bouillaient en elle. Elle poursuivit :

\- Alors, si tu veux venir faire un scandale, ne te prive pas Luxus. Viens. Toi aussi Lyra, viens troubler le dernier repos de mon mentor.

\- Oh… Scath… Je… Enfin nous…, bredouilla la musicienne.

\- Vous… ?, incita Scath.

Plus aucun son ne montait, désormais. Scath ferma les yeux et, d'un coup, ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Pourquoi était-elle aussi odieuse ? La mort de Dakuinku la rendait-elle si amère ? Elle finit par murmurer, la voix tremblante.

\- Je suis désolée… Je serais de retour demain soir.

Et, n'ayant pas le courage d'attendre une réponse, elle raccrocha. Scath soupira, creusant sa poitrine. Elle se sentait horrible. Depuis les évènements de Tenroujima, elle sentait la noirceur envahir son cœur. Dakuinku aurait pu l'aider, mais il était désormais mort. Dès qu'elle ferma les yeux, faisant couler de l'eau colorée stagnant contre ses yeux, elle s'endormit, essayant de déloger la terrible pensée que, demain, Dakuinku serait enseveli sous terre.

La pluie n'avait pas cessé, durant la nuit. Bien au contraire, elle semblait même s'être tragiquement amplifiée. Scath, vêtue d'un complet noir des plus sobre, tenait un parapluie sombre au-dessus de sa tête, sur lequel s'écrasait les gouttes d'eau. Un petit cortège de manteaux noirs suivait, silencieux, désolé, juste constitué d'amis très proches de Kageyama et de membres de la famille. Des chants d'oiseaux montaient, brisant le silence de la procession. Kageyama était larmoyant alors que sa mère n'arrivait à pas à se tenir debout. Son fils devait la maintenir sur ses jambes.

Scath sentait le froid mordre ses joues. Elle ne pleurait plus, désormais. Toutes ses larmes étaient parties. L'ombre de Scath se projeta vers le cercueil qui refermait le corps de Dakuinku et découvrit celle de son mentor. Elle manqua de tomber à genoux, surprise. Elle sentait son ombre rigide, froide. Un véritable cadavre immatériel. Scath tressaillit, en fin de cortège.

La cérémonie fut sobre et Dakuinku fut envoyé reposer dans son jardin fleuri, noyé sous la neige mouillée. Scath resta sous son parapluie, seule, alors que tous partaient, cacher leurs larmes. Kageyama resta avec elle, silencieux. Finalement, il dit :

\- Merci d'être venue.

\- Ce n'est rien.

C'était un échange poli, mais, au fond, les deux avaient envie d'hurler. Hurler la perte de cet oncle, de ce mentor. Dakuinku avait été la première personne à permettre à Scath de progresser. Grace à lui, elle était là, puissante dans la magie mais si faible dans son âme. Elle ne nettoyait pas les armes qui reposaient dans son cerveau, au chaud. Elle était là, puissante mais tellement vulnérable… On ne voyait que la fée, pas les sentiments derrière. Luxus l'aimait, un peu moins qu'avant désormais mais l'aimait quand même, Lyra la chérissait comme une amie précieuse, Cana la voyait comme une grande sœur. Et Scath les aimait tous tellement en retour. Tellement… Tellement, qu'elle ne pouvait voir ce qui sautait aux yeux.

Kageyama lui remit la lettre, lui dit au revoir, et rejoignit sa mère.

_Scath,_

_Te voilà Mage de Rang-S._

_Je vous écris, à Kageyama, pour quand je serais six pieds sous terre, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire._

_Peut-être que je vous ai aimé comme des enfants que je n'ai pas eu._

_Mais toi, tu as ta guilde et lui ses parents. En vous ayant à mes côtés, je n'ai jamais été si seul. _

_Je veux te mettre en garde, Scath. Un savoir que je ne t'ai jamais transmis. _

_Les ombres sont noires._

_Elles pourriront les choses auxquelles tu tiens si tu n'y prends pas garde. Elles ont pourrit ma compagne, à une autre époque._

_Elles mangent les cœurs, lentement. C'est pour ça que c'est une belle magie vivante. Une belle magie narcissique, qui ne veut qu'on s'occupe que d'elle._

_Fais attention, Scath. Prends garde. _

_J'ai été trop faible pour dominer mes ombres, et j'ai dû sacrifier celle que j'aimais avant de réaliser que cette magie est trompeuse._

_Ne te risque pas à aimer, avant que ta noirceur ne soit sous ton contrôle. Les ombres sont mauvaises mais si belles… Tentation maudite…_

_Ma fin est proche. Je rejoins les ombres._

_Que ton cœur soit lumineux, Scathach Aloka._

_Dakuinku, ancien Mage de Blue Pegasus._

Scath sentit son cœur s'affoler. Ses ombres… Celles dont elle était née… Elles la dévoraient ? Elle se revit, folle de puissance, contre Luxus, sur Tenroujima. Les ombres… Elles avaient été trop puissantes, à ce moment… Etait-ce qu'avait craint Dakuinku pour elle ? Elle avait la nausée et affreusement peur. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. _Ne te risque pas à aimer, avant que ta noirceur ne soit sous ton contrôle. _Sa noirceur avait menacé Luxus… Elle avait envie de pleurer encore mais toutes ses larmes étaient parties.

La peur la prenait aux tripes. Elle fuit la propriété, en titubant et en hoquetant. Elle devait en parler à Makarov… Au plus vite. Elle se ravisa. Non, il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Elle marchait rapidement, les yeux fixant sans voir, avant de trébucher et de s'effondrer dans une flaque de boue. Un jeune homme derrière elle s'écria :

\- Mademoiselle ! Vous allez bien ?

Il courut vers elle et la ramassa, avec une délicatesse infinie. Couverte de boue, la fée se sentit bien misérable. Le jeune homme devait avoir une vingtaine d'année, des cheveux bleus marines détonnant que Scath n'avait jamais vu chez d'autre et des yeux bleus sombres mais brillants. Vêtu d'une longue veste noire à liserés bleus, une chemise blanche et d'un veston bleu également, il était très élégant et très séduisant. Il manifestait une réelle inquiétude. Ses cheveux bleus étaient élégamment décoiffés et une mèche traversait son front pour effleurer son nez. Ses bottes lacées montaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Une longue écharpe d'un bleu très sombre avec quelques dorures était enroulée autour de son cou, fouettée par le vent.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas blessée ?, s'enquit-il.

\- Oh… Non… Merci beaucoup, murmura-t-elle.

Elle accepta sa main pour se redresser. L'homme était assez grand, et très finement musclé. Scath le trouva magnifique. Il proposa, avec une galanterie sans égale :

\- Venez, je vous raccompagne en ville.

\- Vraiment ?, s'étonna-t-elle avant de se reprendre. C'est très gentil de votre part.

Il lui adressa un sourire qui transforma ses genoux en gelée. Un sourire lumineux, qui sembla chasser la pluie. Accrochée à son bras, elle avança prudemment.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?, demanda l'homme à la chevelure bleue marine.

\- Scathach Aloka, répondit-elle.

\- Oh !, s'exclama-t-il. Vous êtes la jeune Mage de Fairy Tail qui est récemment devenue une Mage de Rang-S, non ?

Elle rosit de gêne et cela sembla le faire sourire. Il poursuivit :

\- J'ai vu juste, alors. La fameuse Mage des Ombres de Fairy Tail. Oh… Je suis impardonnable, je ne me suis pas présenté. Mon nom est Nathanaël McBeth. Peut-être avez-vous entendu parler de moi, je suis, sans volonté de me vanter, le Maitre de Great Fantasy.

**_Et voilà ! Ce nouvel arc commence donc avec un nouveau venu ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de Nathanaël, son design est vraiment inspiré de celui de KAITO, un vocaloid que j'aimais vraiment beaucoup à l'époque de l'écriture de cet arc - à l'heure actuelle, je suis assez admirative devant Gumi mais j'ai plus basculé vers les Utaites avec... Gaah... Glutamine... ! :3 M'enfin, assez de ma propre vie ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review en partageant vos avis sur Nathanaël ou autre chose !^^ Merci de votre lecture, à samedi prochain ! _**


	21. Great Fantasy

**_Salut tous le monde ! ^^ Voilà le seizième chapitre de _****Fée des Ombres ****_où l'on en apprend un peu plus sur Nathanaël !_****_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! :)_**

**_Chapitre XVI_**

_Great Fantasy_

Scath et Nathanaël se trouvaient à la terrassa abritée d'un café, en train de rire ensemble. Elle sirotait un thé et lui un chocolat chaud. Il lui confia, avec un sourire taquin, qu'il ne supportait pas l'amertume du café. Cela fit rire la fée. Ils discutèrent, ignorant le temps qui s'écoulait, les nuages gorgés d'eaux qui disparaissaient et le ciel qui luisait. La nuit tombait. Elle parla de Fairy Tail, de son ambiance étrange mais tellement plaisante, embellit l'image de Luxus, sublima Lyra, cajola Grey et Cana, s'amusa gentiment de Macao et Wakaba. Il ne l'interrompit pas. Au contraire, il semblait boire ses paroles avec un sourire tellement doux, les doigts soutenant son menton, ses dents blanches entre ses lèvres fines. Il riait quand il fallait, écoutait avec un air passionné, savait relancer la discussion avec une question.

Scath ne s'était plus sentie aussi aimée depuis son retour de Tenroujima. Quelques semaines auparavant, c'était avec Luxus qu'elle discutait et riait autant. Mais plus rien depuis. Ca lui faisait mal d'y penser mais Nathanaël, avec son visage séduisant, faisait tout oublier. Elle finit par se taire, un peu essoufflée, et demanda :

\- Et Great Fantasy ? Ce n'est pas une guilde dont on parle tant…

\- Eh bien… J'ai hérité la guilde de mon père, commença Nathanaël avant de s'interrompre et de pouffer. Désolé, je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer.

Scath lui sourit, dévoilant ses dents longues, attendant avec une patience infinie qu'il soit prêt à continuer. Il reprit son souffle et se lança, visiblement un peu gêné d'être scruté ainsi par Scath :

\- Donc, je tiens Great Fantasy de mon père. Avant, il s'agissait d'une école de Magie mais, une fois que j'ai reçu la succession de ce qui allait devenir Great Fantasy, des plaintes sont arrivées de professeurs de magie indépendant qui ne pouvait plus trouver d'élève. Alors j'ai demandé à mes professeurs de partir ailleurs, et seul quatre d'entre-deux sont resté, pour continuer la guilde avec moi.

\- Ce sont eux, les quatre membres éminents ?, questionna Scath, curieuse.

Elle se mordit immédiatement la lèvre, rougissante. Elle l'avait interrompu en plein milieu d'une phrase. Petite séquelle de Fairy Tail, sans doute. Elle bredouilla :

\- Désolée de vous avoir interrompu…

\- Ce n'est rien !, s'écria-t-il pour la rassurer. Et tu peux me tutoyer, si tu veux.

La fée hocha la tête. Nathanaël reprit :

\- Alors… Hum… Ils sont devenus les seuls membres de ma guilde. Je ne veux pas participer à l'expansion de la guilde, je veux juste la faire fonctionner de mon vivant, sur ordre de mon père, avant de laisser le choix à mon descendant, savoir s'il veut la sauver ou pas. Mais j'espère que… J'exploiterai le plein potentiel de la guilde avant de la clore. Si je n'y parviens pas, alors, je transmettrai peut-être ma guilde.

Il se tut, observant Scath droit dans les yeux. Une question lui brûla les lèvres et elle demanda :

\- Que veux-tu dire, par atteindre le plein potentiel de la guilde ?

\- Eh bien… Le but de cette guilde est d'aider des Mages qui ont des problèmes avec leur magie. Nous extrayons la noirceur des magies qui peuvent engloutir le Mage. Je veux en aider le plus possible.

\- Des problèmes avec leur magie ?, manqua de s'écrier Scath.

Théoriquement, elle avait un problème avec sa magie. Elle allait la dévorer. La fée chassa l'angoisse qui lui asséchait la gorge et attendit que Nathanaël réponde :

\- Eh bien… Tu dois peut-être savoir que les magies peuvent avoir tendance à tendre vers les ténèbres, le maléfique, dit Nathanaël.

\- Quelles magies, par exemple ?, demanda-t-elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres, anxieuse.

\- Oh… Eh bien… Toutes, en réalité. Mais certaines sont plus aptes à basculer que d'autres.

Scath avait envie de vomir. Les magies provenaient des ténèbres… Les larmes auraient pu lui monter aux yeux s'ils n'étaient pas trop occupés à rester emplis de désarroi. Nathanaël pinça les lèvres. Il la regarda, désolé. Ils savaient pertinemment eux deux que les Ombres étaient intimement liées aux Ténèbres. Scath murmura :

\- Je sens les ténèbres en moi.

\- Scathach ?

\- Quand je suis en colère… Elles bouillonnent en moi.

Ses lèvres se déformèrent. Son menton se rida. Nathanaël prit la parole, avec une douceur détonante :

\- Tu as déjà succombée aux ténèbres ?

Scath repensa aux évènements de l'ile Tenroujima, la manière dont elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière de son propre corps avec horreur et la terrible colère, la rage sourde dans ses tempes, qui rôdait en elle qui menaçait d'exploser tout le temps. Elle n'avait pas encore totalement sombré mais cela ne saurait tarder. Et sa peur allait accélérer sa chute. Elle murmura :

\- Pas encore… Pas totalement…

\- Hum… Je me demande… Scathach… Tu as entendu la rumeur qui dirait qu'une fée a rejoint ta guilde ?

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas une rumeur…, chuchota-t-elle, ayant à peine conscience qu'elle laissait tomber entre les mains de Nathanaël un terrible secret.

Il serra les poings. Nathanaël n'était pas bête, il avait bien comprit ce qu'était Scath. Il sembla méditatif un instant avant d'inspirer profondément et de prendre la parole :

\- Je pense… Que…

\- Oui ?

\- Ta noirceur doit être renforcée par ta nature profonde de créature. Tu as baigné dans cette enveloppe charnelle imbibée de magie terrible. Les fées sont plus des bêtes à l'apparence humaine que des véritables êtres humains.

Le cœur de Scath rata un battement. Elle était ainsi parce que c'était dans sa nature ? Elle était destinée à n'être qu'une bête… Elle aurait voulu hurler mais rien ne monta dans sa gorge. Elle était trop sèche pour laisser passer le moindre cri. Ses mains tremblaient avec force. Nathanaël les lui saisit et découvrit ses yeux noyés d'humidité mais qui ne laissaient fuir aucune larme. Elle demanda :

\- Ta guilde… Elle peut m'aider. S'il te plait.

Il resta un instant morne. Scath se sentait mal. Elle lui adressa un regard suppliant.

\- Je… Je peux sans doute t'aider. Mais… Il faudra que tu rejoignes ma guilde. Habituellement, le processus ne prend guère de temps mais, pour toi… Il faudra de la patience, prévint-il.

Rejoindre Great Fantasy ? Scath sentit son bras la brûler. Elle plaqua sa main sur son emblème, le cœur gros. Quitter Fairy Tail… ? L'idée lui faisait saigner le cœur. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui brisait des membres. Là, si elles avaient eu les prunelles prêtes, elle aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de ses yeux. Mais elle se reprit sauvagement. Elle faisait ça pour s'assurer du bonheur de ses amis, de sa famille adoptive ! Si elle se débarrassait de cette noirceur, de cette puissance, ses amis ne courraient plus aucun danger venant d'elle… Elle serait plus frêle mais… Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ? Oui, indéniablement. Et, au fond d'elle, brûlait une flamme. Celle de voir l'ancien Luxus revenir, une fois qu'il serait assuré d'être plus fort qu'elle. Elle retrouverait le garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse… Elle en frémit. Scath leva des yeux pleins de détermination.

\- Bien. Je vais rejoindre votre guilde. Je qui… Quitte Fairy Tail.

Son avant-bras explosa de douleur et, instantanément, elle sentit qu'on lui avait arraché quelque chose. _Mon emblème_, songea-t-elle immédiatement. Elle eut instantanément froid, alors que, par magie, le symbole de Great Fantasia, une sorte d'œil étrange, rouge, qui semblait furieux. Scath eut mal quand le sceau apparut sur sa peau, balayant l'excellent souvenir qu'elle avait du jour où Makarov avait apposé le sigle de Fairy Tail sur son épiderme.

\- Bienvenu au sein de Great Fantasy, Scathach, souffla Nathanaël. Je vais m'occuper de toi, je te le promets.

Il posa la main sur l'épaule de sa nouvelle élève et ils disparurent dans la nuit.

* * *

Makarov, en compagnie de son petit-fils, bouquinait dans son bureau. Luxus, de son côté, zyeutait d'un air inquiet la grosse Lacrima posée sur le bois de merisier. Scath devrait être rentrée depuis longtemps. Lyra et Cana s'inquiétaient dans la salle commune de la guilde alors que Luxus rôdait dans la pièce réservé au Maitre de la guilde. Makarov le réprimanda :

\- Détends-toi et cesse de tourner comme ça. Tu te rends malade.

\- Mais… Elle devrait être là !

C'était là, quand la fée était absente, que Luxus se rendait compte de l'amour qu'il portait à Scath. Il était égal à sa jalousie à son égard. Il tournait et retournait, l'air anxieux, les yeux rivés sur la Lacrima. Soudain, Makarov s'étrangla en fixant un point dans le dos de son petit-fils. Surpris, le blond pivota et découvrit le tableau affichant les membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Un portrait de Scath, qui bougeait et adressait un grand sourire, était en train de disparaitre. Ses grands yeux sombres qui s'affinaient petit à petit devenaient lentement translucides, sa peau pâle s'évaporait et ses cheveux furent emportés, s'effaçaient en partant des pointes. Finalement, la dernière chose à disparaitre fut ses lèvres tirées et son sourire rayonnant.

Les yeux du petit-fils de Fairy Tail s'écarquillèrent, alors que, là où s'était trouvé le visage jovial de Scath, s'inscrivait désormais en rouge _Ancien Membre. _On aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait jamais existé, si ce n'est son nom qui luisait encore. Makarov et Luxus restèrent là, abasourdis. _ Ancien membre ?! Quoi ?!_, voulu hurler le plus jeune des Drear. Il regarda son grand-père, comme s'il le _suppliait _d'agir. Mais Makarov était aussi stupéfait que lui. Etait-elle morte ? Non, impossible, sa date de mort ne figurait pas. La seule hypothèse probable était qu'elle ait quitté la guilde… Mais, c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais Scath ne pourrait abandonner ainsi sa famille. Elle leur devait trop et les aimait énormément. Ils étaient tous autour d'elle depuis sa naissance… Enfin, renaissance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Luxus, la voix au bord du hurlement furieux.

\- Je… Je l'ignore…, avoua Makarov.

Il s'approcha du tableau. Scath… Partie. Luxus avait la gorge sèche. Elle les avait abandonnés ? Mais… Pour quoi ? Les idées s'entrechoquaient mais aucune réponse ne surgissait. Le Dragon Slayer sentait les éclairs autour de lui crépiter avec une ardeur inhabituelle. Makarov remarqua ses cheveux luire à cause de sa foudre et lui proposa de se retirer. Les dents serrées, il hocha la tête et sortit, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui et soupirer son grand-père, qui se retourna pour observer le tableau des membres de Fairy Tail. Les derniers Mages restant dans les locaux l'observèrent avec curiosité avant de croiser son regard furieux, enragé. Ils préfèrent son concentrer sur leur propre activité.

Luxus jaillit hors de la guilde, crépitant de colère. En lui, la Lacrima, contre son cœur, brûlait. La nuit était tombée sur Magnolia et les rues étaient désertes. Il traversa la ville en courant et, la main plaquée sur sa bouche pour contenir les éclats lumineux qui souhaitaient en sortir. Il était furieux. Furieux de ne pas comprendre pourquoi Scath était partie.

Une fois hors de la ville, il s'isola vers la forêt de Polyussica, il cessa sa course. Une gerbe de foudre terriblement puissante illumina le Dragon Slayer de tout son corps, avant de filer vers le ciel, pour percer les nuages. Cela dura longtemps, des éclairs lui sortirent des yeux et d'entre les dents. L'air autour de lui empesta le carbonisé. Finalement, épuisé, sans magie, il tomba à genoux, fixant les étoiles. Autour de lui, la neige avait fondu sous la chaleur de la foudre. Le ciel était terriblement clair, dévoilant les astres déjà morts. Les ombres étaient chassées. Luxus se sentit terriblement seul d'un coup. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Maintenant que sa rage avait été évacuée, il se permit de réfléchir.

La réponse lui sauta aux yeux comme un diable dans une boite.

* * *

Scath et Nathanaël gagnèrent le QG de Great Fantasy tard dans la nuit. Il s'agissait d'un énorme château perché sur une falaise abrupte, très cliché. Un grand donjon filait vers le ciel, déchirant le voile céleste. Le Maitre présenta à la fée les quatre membres de sa guilde et il l'avait vu rester sans voix devant leur puissance magique. Il s'y trouvait trois hommes et une femme. Tout d'abord, un étrange nain biscornu nommé Belknap Rockwood qui pratiquait une Magie Apte consistant à copier celle de l'adversaire.

Ensuite, il y avait un homme fin, très grand et famélique, au visage émacié, baptisé Cianàn Finiel. Il maitrisait la Magie de la Lumière, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Scath. Nathanaël supposa qu'elle avait déjà eu affaire avec la magie contraire à la sienne.

Enfin, le dernier homme était assez jeune, avec les lèvres un peu trop charnues pour un homme, la mâchoire carrée et les cheveux verts anis ébouriffé. Il connaissait la Magie des Poisons et s'appelait Gabalis Venilious.

La seule femme de la guilde était blonde, avec des jolis yeux noisette et un sourire bienveillant. Elle rayonnait, splendide. Elle utilisait la Magie des Cieux, lui permettant d'user d'une Magie du Vent et de l'Air. Son nom était Akumi Stars. Elle sembla rassurer Scath, si bien que c'est elle qu'il chargea de conduire la fée à ses nouveaux dortoirs.

Désormais, le Maitre de Great Fantasy était assis dans un grand fauteuil de ses appartements. En face lui, Belknap le regardait, un verre de whisky dans la main, l'air sombre. Nathanaël le contemplait une répugnance qu'il ne tentait même pas de contenir. Son visage était déformé, avec un front trop bombé et un menton trop fin. Ses yeux, engoncés dans les orbites, scrutaient avec tant d'intensité qu'ils rendaient Nathanaël mal à l'aise. Mais le nain était le plus intelligent des membres de sa guilde, si bien qu'il entretenait une relation d'amitié avec lui, malgré son dégoût. Le nain demanda avec sa voix gutturale :

\- Tu penses que cette enfant est à même d'accomplir à bien la tâche que tu vas lui confier ?

\- Je ne compte pas la mettre au courant, Belknap, répliqua le bel homme aux cheveux bleus.

\- Comment ?

Nathanaël eut un sourire suffisant.

\- Elle nous aidera sans même le savoir. J'abuserai de sa confiance pour voir le désespoir s'infiltrer dans ses yeux.

\- Tu n'es qu'un connard, rétorqua froidement Belknap en vidant son verre d'une traite.

Son Maitre eut un sourire un peu plus affectueux. Le nain pinça les lèvres. Le père de Nathanaël avait transmis trop de noirceur en son fils. Jack MacBeth était son exact portrait. Les mêmes cheveux bleus, les mêmes yeux séduisants, l'air noble et fascinant, qui faisait qu'il avait toujours plu, en société. En vieillissant, il avait su conserver sa superbe. Rigide, large d'épaules, il se tenait toujours droit. Il avait accueilli Belknap dans sa guilde par pitié. Il poursuivait un but impossible et cette soif avait contaminé son fils. Il avait entrainé Belknap contre son gré dans sa course folle ainsi que, plus tard, Akumi, Gabalis et Cianàn qui, eux, avaient semblés plus enjoués.

Jack n'avait pas supporté voir sa beauté de jeunesse disparaitre, pour ne laisser que des vestiges et un vieil homme avec uniquement un port altier, et s'était suicidé en se jetant depuis le donjon du château, sous les yeux de son fils unique, qu'il battait depuis sa plus tendre enfance pour décharger sa colère, et de sa femme, qui ne tarda à mourir de chagrin.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Rockwood. Tu veux autant que moi arriver à nos fins.

Belknap se questionna. Le voulait-il vraiment ? Il ne le savait guère. Il avait accepté pour remercier Jack MacBeth de l'avoir accueilli malgré sa difformité mais… Que devait-il à Nathanaël, si ne n'est du mépris ? Rien. Mais, pour la mémoire de son père, malgré tout un homme abject, il devait rester. Mais leur objectif le répugnait terriblement.

Il pensa à la gamine qui venait d'intégrer la guilde, les yeux couverts de mensonges. Nathanaël lui avait dit que les fées étaient plus animales qu'humaines ? Menteur. Personne ne savait rien ici des fées… Belknap se mordit la lèvre. Ils étaient intéressés par d'autres choses.

Elle avait semblé si gracile, si faible, mais il avait senti sa puissance magique redoutable. Et plus encore sous la surface. Avec elle, Nathanaël était bien fichu de parvenir à son but. Mais il était là, pieds et poings liés… Belknap se sentit impuissant. Nathanaël avait arraché une fée à sa guilde aimante pour l'utiliser comme un objet. Le nain prit congé de son Maitre, le laissant rédiger une lettre à Makarov, Maitre de Fairy Tail, et claudiqua sur ses jambes raides dans le château. Il découvrit Gabalis, avec son air arrogant, qui sirotait un mortel poison acide. Belknap le haïssait. Il était là, l'air suffisant, mais pas autant que Nathanaël. Cianàn avait sans doute disparu dans les ténèbres du château. Il souffrait d'une profonde misanthropie et ne voyait les hommes que comme des bêtes, des crapauds, des poulpes dans une eau pleine d'étrons et de charognes d'autres pieuvres.

Le nain grimpa dans les étages et il distingua, aux bouts d'un des multiples couloirs de la bâtisse, la fée que Nathanaël avait volée. Débarrassée de ses vêtements boueux d'enterrements, elle portait désormais juste une belle robe unie et simple et ses cheveux propres et brossés par Akumi coulaient dans son dos en une jolie cascade. Belknap se sentit stupide devant son impression d'innocence grave. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'une enfant mais ses traits étaient ceux d'une adulte. Dans son dos, il voyait les tatouages de ses ailes. Elle était perchée à une fenêtre et les ombres se concentraient autour d'elle. Elle fixait les étoiles. Belknap se demandait si elle pensait à sa guilde, Fairy Tail. Il soupira silencieusement et se détourna de l'enfant adulte, un poids dans le ventre.

Plus haut, finalement, il trouva la personne qu'il cherchait. Akumi se trouvait dans un espace commun, assise dans un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux. Ses cheveux raides et blonds étaient attachés en une queue de cheval qui dévoilait son visage lumineux. Ses lèvres pleines semblaient appeler à un baiser et ses yeux très légèrement maquillés captivèrent le nain. Son nez mutin reniflait quelques rares fois. En l'entendant claudiquer, elle releva la tête et lui sourit tendrement. Il y répondit du mieux qu'il put, sans grimacer. Elle était si douce dans la tristesse ambiante de Great Fantasy.

\- Tu sembles contrarié, Belknap…, remarqua-t-elle, en refermant son livre et en se penchant vers lui.

\- C'est cet imbécile de MacBeth, gronda le nain en s'approchant.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait, encore ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Il va réussir, voilà ce qu'il y a !, manqua-t-il de crier.

Elle sembla désolée pour lui.

\- Tu comptes l'arrêter ?

\- Je ne peux pas… J'ai une dette envers son père, et je dois l'aider.

\- Mais…

Belknap la vit s'interrompre et il en profita.

\- Il va ruiner la vie de cette môme.

\- Scath ? Sais-tu ce qu'il lui raconté ?

\- Non… Dis-moi.

Il la vit reprendre son souffle.

\- Il lui a promis de supprimer la noirceur de sa magie.

\- Supprimer la pénombre des ombres ?, dit-il, surpris. Il la prend réellement pour une abrutie.

\- Elle y croit dur comme fer. Elle veut s'en débarrasser pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime.

Belknap soupira et posa sa main sur le genou d'Akumi qui recouvrit de ses doigts ceux du nain. Elle lui adressa un sourire tendre.

\- C'est si stupide, à cet âge, commenta-t-il.

Elle étouffa un rire léger et lui demanda :

\- Elle est gentille… Je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal. Pourras-tu l'aider ?

\- Hélas, Akumi…

La Mage Céleste pinça les lèvres.

\- Mais je ne lui en ferai pas, assura le nain. Et j'essayerai de retenir Nathanaël.

\- Le processus la tuera ! Belknap… Je t'en prie… !

Ils échangèrent un regard navré. Il promit :

\- J'y réfléchirai, je te l'assure Akumi. Connaissant Fairy Tail, la guilde ne restera pas passive. J'essayerai d'en profiter.

Cela sembla combler Akumi. Belknap se demanda pourquoi la jeune femme, qui avait pourtant suivit MacBeth de plein gré, voulait sauver l'outil qu'il comptait utiliser. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps en repensant à Scath. Elle avait encore toute sa vie devant elle. Akumi était peut-être impliquée dans le projet, elle restait une femme avec un cœur et un instinct maternelle. La femme Céleste n'avait jamais vu Nathanaël s'en prendre à une enfant, lui qui était toujours si intimement persuadé qu'il fallait mieux sacrifier de vieux Mages qui possédaient sans doute une puissance plus forte. Mais là, avec la puissance de Scath… C'était une fée, s'il prenait son pouvoir, l'essence de sa vie, elle mourrait. Et, apparemment, l'instinct de mère d'Akumi s'était éveillé.

Belknap lui adressa un sourire fatigué tendit qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser avec une infinie tendresse.

**_Voilà,voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Merci pour votre lecture, ça me fait plaisir ! :D Merci aussi à tous ceux qui suivent et aiment cette fiction, je vous remercie peu car j'oublie toujours à cause ma tête de linotte mais l'intention y est réellement ! :3 N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je ne mords pas ! ;P A bientôt !_**


	22. La cause et les effets

**_Salut à tous ! Vous allez bien ? :D Voilà le dix-septième chapitre de Fée des Ombres ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture (Oui, une intro très courte... Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, cette fois ! ^^) !_**

**_Chapitre XVII_**

_La cause et les effets_

_Luxus se sentit terriblement seul d'un coup. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Maintenant que sa rage avait été évacuée, il se permit de réfléchir._

_La réponse lui sauta aux yeux comme un diable dans une boite. _

Et la réponse n'était pas des plus agréables. Il revit le dernier mois, depuis leur retour de Tenroujima, d'un œil extérieur. Il découvrit alors qu'il l'avait dénigré odieusement, ignorant ses tentatives de se rapprocher de lui, d'apaiser sa soif de pouvoir et de reconnaissance. Et lui, qui la contemplait avec une condescendance écœurante. Il se sentit un peu con, sur le coup. Pas étonnant que Scath ait préféré partir. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'on lui avait confisqué quelque chose, un objet utile qui servait à le sublimer.

Mais… Il l'aimait ! … N'est-ce pas ? Certes, il ne savait le montrer mais… L'intention était noble tout de même, non ? Il resta pensif. L'aimait-il à cause de sa puissance ? Nan… Certainement pas. Elle avait toujours été mignonne, bien que maladroite en société pendant longtemps. Il ne l'avait vu vraiment puissante que lors des évènements de Tenroujima. Et, depuis, il était taraudé par une étrange jalousie. Et puis… C'était quoi, l'amour ? Ils n'y connaissaient rien, ni l'un ni l'autre, alors comment savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour Scath ?

Il savait que Scath avait été subjuguée par l'impression que lui donnait Luxus. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle aimait le sentiment de puissance et de force qui se dégageait du Dragon Slayer, et ce même avant qu'il reçoive sa Lacrima. Certes il avait été faible quand elle l'avait connu… Mais… Elle voyait en lui une protection contre le monde. Et, à l'époque, il était encore gentil et attentif auprès d'elle, ce qui avait fait que Scath, avec un naturel effrayant, était tombée amoureuse de lui, le premier garçon de son âge qu'elle avait rencontré et qui avait été aimable avec elle. C'était presque obligé, forcé.

Lui avait été séduit par la délicatesse de cette créature qui rougissait et bégayait tout le temps. Il voulait une jolie princesse de porcelaine à protéger et Scath était toute désignée pour le rôle. On les avait quasiment forcés à s'aimer – si Luxus pouvait appeler ça comme ça – car tout jouait en leur faveur. Ils se plaisaient l'un l'autre… Ils se complétaient bien… Jusqu'à ce que la princesse défasse le chevalier servant qui rêvait de gloire.

Le Dragon Slayer, à genoux, le nez dans les étoiles, desserra la mâchoire. Il y avait toujours cette impression d'affection mutuelle… Mais la jalousie rongeait avec une délicatesse extrême les coins de ses sentiments. Il secoua la tête. Luxus ne lui permettrait pas de la laisser partir, pas comme ça. Il continuerait peut-être de cultiver sa jalousie – à défaut de s'en débarasser - mais ce sera en secret, loin de ses yeux. Il lui sourira avec douceur, la chérira, l'aimera de mieux qu'un novice puisse le faire. Il la rendra heureuse. Parce que c'était sa princesse et qu'il se devait de la protéger de la tristesse. Mais il ne devait pas la laisser plus puissante que lui… C'était hors de question ! Il fallait sauver les apparences, et une femme plus forte qu'un homme dans un couple, ça sonnait bizarre aux oreilles de Luxus.

La promesse fut scellée dès lors. Toujours, ils seront parfaitement heureux. Luxus en était sûr.

Mais… Pouvait-ce être si facile ?

Le lendemain, la guilde de Fairy Tail était plongée dans une profonde léthargie. Makarov avait informé les Mages de la disparition de Scath. Il avait soigneusement évité le mot traitrise mais Lyra l'avait hurlé, furieuse. Si les autres Mages étaient trop sonnés pour réagir, la musicienne vociférait. Luxus était rentré tard dans la nuit, l'air déterminé, qui n'augurait rien de bon aux yeux de son grand-père. Plus tard, dans la matinée, alors qu'une terrible impression de s'être fait poignarder dans le dos rôdait, une lettre portée par un oiseau à l'air hagard arriva.

Toute la guilde, intriguée, se rapprocha. Lyra continuait de crier qu'elle retrouverait Scath, lui mettrait la « branlée de sa vie » et « la trainerait par la peau du cul » jusqu'à Magnolia mais un coup de poing sur le crâne venant de Grey, qui semblait avoir doublé de taille en un mois, la dissuada de continuer son monologue enragé. Makarov, un peu fébrile et réticent malgré tout, déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit une lettre soigneusement pliée. Luxus, le cœur cognant contre sa lacrima, se pencha. Le Maitre de la Guilde, les doigts un peu tremblants, le déplia. Et il resta paralysé.

Il était incapable de décrypter la lettre ! Luxus, les sourcils froncés, la lui prit des mains. Les mots débutaient vers la droite pour finir à gauche, les lettres, étrangement reconnaissables, le perturbait. Lyra, désormais plus curieuse que furieuse, lui prit le papier des mains et eut un petit sourire suffisant. Ils la virent courir vers son sac, en sortit un petit miroir de poche et le coller contre le papier. Luxus eut un sourire également. Les mots reflétés étaient lisibles ! L'auteur de la lettre écrivait à l'envers. Makarov récupéra la lettre et le miroir et lut à haute voix :

_Makarov_

_Je suis assez piteux de vous contacter pour une telle raison._

_Votre ancienne Mage, Scathach Aloka, la fée des ombres, a rejoint ma guilde hier soir, dans la soirée._

_Il me faut vous dire que c'est elle qui a voulu rejoindre ma guilde, pour des raisons qui lui sont propres et que je ne peux dévoiler dans cette lettre._

_Je ne serais pas long. Je vous accorde un dernier au revoir avec votre ancienne fée._

_Présentez-vous demain, dans le Château de la famille MacBeth, non loin de Magnolia, pour que vous puissiez la saluer comme il se doit._

_J'espère vous rencontrer en personne._

_Cordialement. _

_Nathanaël MacBeth_

\- Nathanaël MacBeth ?, répéta Wakaba. Le Maitre de Great Fantasy ?

\- Apparemment, constata Makarov, amer.

\- Des raisons qu'il ne peut dévoiler dans cette lettre ?, répéta Lyra. Il se fout de notre gueule, ce con-là.

Grey et Cana hochèrent la tête, pour approuver.

\- Scath n'est pas lâche, comme ça. Elle aurait écrit la lettre elle-même, commenta Macao.

Luxus serra les dents. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché Scath plus qu'elle était partie de son plein gré. C'était insupportable. L'impression semblait partagée par les autres Mages. Lyra gronda :

\- Il faut aller la chercher !

\- Non, coupa sèchement Makarov. Nous nous rendrons demain à la première heure dans le domaine de ce MacBeth et nous discuterons avec elle. Nous aviserons une technique offensive après, s'il le faut.

L'idée ne séduit personne mais ils durent s'y conformer. Lyra pinça les lèvres et sortit de la guilde, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Grey et Cana rejoignirent Wakaba et Macao, visiblement agacés eux aussi. Makarov était tendu et Luxus, lui, croisa les bras en s'isolant. Il n'aurait pas été contre une étreinte de Scath.

Durant ce temps, dans le château de MacBeth, Nathanaël et Scath se trouvaient les sous-sols. Ils empestaient une odeur chimique et de métal. Juste vêtue d'une robe d'hôpital, la fée frissonnait de froid. Nathanaël lui souriait avec une douceur réconfortante, si bien qu'elle devait se retenir de ne pas lui sauter au cou. Elle ne pensa même pas à Luxus. Il se pencha sur elle. Nathanaël portait une longue veste blanche avec des dorures et la même écharpe qu'il avait déjà lors de l'enterrement. Il était superbe, encore.

\- Avant de procéder à ton extraction, je vais devoir activer toute ta magie, pour m'assurer de retirer toute la noirceur.

\- T… Toute ma magie ?, répéta-t-elle étonnée.

Nathanaël eut, un instant, l'air surpris, mais ne dit rien.

\- Eh bien… Il te reste un peu de ta magie qui n'est pas activée. Ecoute… Nous avons mené des recherches, de notre côté, et nous avons découvert l'existence d'un second réservoir pour leur magie. Il est inutilisé.

\- Un second réservoir magique…? murmura Scath.

\- Cela s'appelle la _Second Origin_. Normalement, selon nos recherches, seule une Magie Perdue peut déverrouiller cette réserve mais j'ai travaillé en accord avec les poisons de Gabalis et découvert un mélange permettant d'y accéder.

Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Scath avait effroyablement froid. Nathanaël lui prit la main avec douceur et l'entraina dans une salle, pour l'allonger sur un lit. Il lui caressa la joue, doucement, avant de se tourner pour manipuler quelques objets. Il se tourna finalement vers elle, en tenant une aiguille remplit d'un liquide laiteux. Il pressa légèrement le piston, pour chasser l'air, et enfonça la seringue dans son bras.

Quand il fit circuler le liquide dans les veines de Scath, elle _sentit_ ses pupilles s'étrécirent. Dans ses veines, elle pouvait suivre le trajet du liquide qui brûlait l'intérieur des vaisseaux sanguins. Elle avait l'impression qu'un dragon soufflait dans sa chair. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle se cambra. Le froid avait totalement disparu. Des runes d'un rouge sanglant naquirent sa peau, pour palpiter avec une puissance terrifiante. Elles recouvrirent sa poitrine, ses joues, ses jambes, son dos. Certaines s'infiltrèrent même sur son œil droit mais, quand elle commença à pleurer de mal, elles disparurent et ne revinrent pas. Nathanaël lui prit la main, avec délicatesse.

\- Chut, ma belle… Sois forte… Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment. Demain, Fairy Tail viendra te dire au revoir… Pense aux bons souvenirs, ma belle…

Mais elle ne pouvait l'écouter. Elle hurlait si fort sa douleur que le château en tremblait sur ses fondations. Ses crocs luisaient entre les chairs rouges. Il embrassa son front, déjà couvert de sueur, et disparu, l'abandonnant ici, avec ses larmes et ses cris. Finalement, elle se mit à saigner là où les runes marquaient sa peau.

Le lendemain, dans le domaine MacBeth comme au cœur de Fairy Tail, l'agitation faisait grouiller les lieux. Chez les fées, on se préparait à partir pour le château de Nathanaël et, chez lui, le Maitre de Great Fantasy était aux anges. Cianàn ne parlait pas, et restait isolé mais Gabalis semblait bouillir de l'intérieur. Il n'avait de cesse de s'écrier : « _Vivement qu'ils arrivent ! Je veux les voir !_ ». Akumi restait silencieuse et observait Belknap, avec beaucoup d'attente dans les yeux. Le nain difforme serrait les poings. Il devait entrer en contact avec Maitre Makarov quand il viendrait.

Scath, elle, était parquée dans sa chambre. Ils l'avaient entendu hurler toute la journée, ainsi que la nuit, et elle avait rejoint sa chambre tardivement. Elle n'avait pas mangé et Akumi prit la décision d'aller lui porter un plateau croulant sous les victuailles, ainsi qu'une splendide robe de cérémonie rouge sombre, que Nathanaël voulait la voir porter. Elle avait pour tâche de la rendre splendide.

Avec délicatesse, la femme Céleste frappa à sa porte. Elle n'entendit aucune réponse et, anxieuse, elle prit la décision d'entrer. Elle vit Scath, de dos, en sous-vêtements, silencieuse, prostrée devant sa fenêtre, agenouillée. Elle ne portait qu'une larme de cristal enchainée sur un collier d'argent. Sur son corps, aucune trace des marques laissées par les runes. Le sang qu'elle avait perdu, son organisme l'avait déjà récupéré. Belknap avait assimilé une magie de soin qu'il avait utilisé sur elle pour l'aider, sinon, elle n'aurait peut-être pas réussit à être dans un si « bon » état. Akumi se racla la gorge et s'approcha, posant les affaires sur le lit. Avec une douceur détonante dans la brutalité de la scène, elle posa sa main sur Scath qui ne broncha pas. Elle lui demanda, se forçant à sourire :

\- Comment vas-tu, Scath ? Tu as dormi un peu ?

La fée, l'air morne, tourna la tête vers elle et la femme blonde sentit son cœur rater un battement. Le visage de Scath était tragiquement pâle, plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Et ses yeux… Ils étaient soulignés de gros cernes noirâtres, tendant vers le violet. La Mage céleste soutint son regard mort, un peu intimidée, avant d'invoquer un frais courant d'air qui parcouru le visage de la fée. Scath produisit un petit bruit pâteux avec la bouche, montrant sa déshydratation. Nathanaël l'avait laissé en bas sans boire ni manger. Précautionneusement, Akumi l'aida à se relever et l'assit sur son lit, l'arrachant à sa fenêtre.

Elle lui servit un verre d'eau qu'elle vida d'un trait avant de lui tendre une brioche. Elle mordit dedans sans appétit avant de quémander, dans un coassement, un autre verre. Akumi lui adressa un sourire désolée. Scath, une fois capable de parler, prit la parole :

\- Est-ce que Nathanaël-sama va bientôt procéder à l'extraction ? J'espère que je suis satisfaisante, pour l'instant.

Akumi sentit un poids tomber dans sa poitrine. Elle semblait si impliquée… Elle ne le serait pas si elle connaissait sa destinée tragique. Belknap devait agir… ! Elle s'efforça de sourire :

\- Bien sûr, mon ange. Tu es parfaite. Aujourd'hui, Fairy Tail vient nous voir. Tu es heureuse ? Ils verront tes progrès, seront très fiers de toi.

\- Oui… Je suis pressée d'être débarrassé de mes ombres, dit-elle d'une voix amorphe. Je retrouverai Lyra, Cana, Grey… Luxus… Et Master Makarov également.

Akumi se demanda pourquoi elle avait buté sur le prénom d'un certain Luxus. Nathanaël devait savoir, Scath lui avait tout confié. Akumi avait mal de voir la fée observer le superbe Maitre de Great Fantasy comme s'il était un grand frère bienveillant. Elle fit engloutir à la fée une nouvelle bouchée de brioche avant de demander :

\- Ce sont tes meilleurs amis ? Qui est-ce, Luxus ? Et Lyra ?

\- Oui. Je les aime beaucoup.

Elle ressemblait tragiquement à un automate de bois, rigide comme une planche. Elle poursuivit sans aucune émotion, alors qu'Akumi se sentait terriblement mal :

\- Lyra est ma meilleure amie. Elle est gentille. Et je suis amoureuse de Luxus.

\- Il t'aime aussi ?

La femme céleste avait l'impression de parler à une enfant attardée.

\- Je crois.

Akumi décida de clore la discussion et aida Scath à se lever pour la laver un peu et lui fit enfiler sa robe de cérémonie. Elle la mettait en valeur, soulignait sa taille et la faisait paraitre plus impressionnante. Elle dévoilait son tatouage avec l'œil rouge. Akumi la fit s'assoir devant elle, comme une poupée docile, avant de lui brosser avec application ses cheveux longs et emmêlés. Quand elle fut satisfaite de son travail, elle demanda à Scath de lui faire face et lui posa les mains sur les joues.

\- Allez. Allons-y, mon ange. Nathanaël nous attend et ton ancienne guilde aussi.

Scath se leva et prit la main de la femme céleste. Peu à peu, elle retrouvait conscience. Fairy Tail venait ? Mais… Pourquoi ? Elle était partie pour les protéger et ils venaient la chercher ? Elle aurait voulu hurler. Mais elle ne se contenta que de suivre Akumi silencieusement, l'air grave. Elles découvrirent Nathanaël, splendide, frais comme un gardon. A ses côtes, Belknap semblait encore plus hideux mais Scath capta le regard amoureux d'Akumi. MacBeth sourit largement et voyant Scath arriver. Il feignit de ne pas voir ses cernes et ses yeux fatigués. Il lui dit :

\- C'est impressionnant, Scath ! Ta puissance magique est à son maximum désormais !

La fée hocha la tête. Elle idolâtrait encore le Maitre de Great Fantasy mais elle était rebutée par le supplice qu'il lui avait subir. Elle espérait que l'extraction serait indolore.

\- Fairy Tail est présente, sous l'esplanade. Viens.

Il lui tendit la main mais Scath passa sans un regard, fixant un poing devant elle. La fée ne vit pas le regard meurtrier qui terrifia Akumi et inquiéta Belknap. Ils ne suivirent pas Nathanaël et Scath, qui respirait assez difficilement. L'étrange couple vit juste deux silhouettes être avalés par la lumière.

Luxus, dans le foule, vit Scath, dans une splendide robe rouge sombre, apparaitre sur l'estrade qui les dominait. Elle semblait si épuisée… Que lui avait-il fait ? MacBeth, à ses côtés, rayonnait, ne faisant que souligner la fragilité de la fée. Luxus dû réfréner une pulsion d'aller frapper le nez droit du Maitre de Great Fantasy. Makarov, menant Fairy Tail, sembla détailler Scath avec une précision chirurgicale. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Mais quoi ? Il prit la parole :

\- MacBeth, vous vous en êtes pris à une de nos amis.

\- Je m'y suis pris ?, répéta le Maitre, surpris. Mais… Enfin… Elle a rejoint la guilde de son gré, n'est-ce pas, ma belle ?

Scath hocha la tête, n'osant regarder son ancienne guilde. Luxus sentit son sang bouillir et Lyra, à ses côtés, siffla, pour lui intimer de se calmer. L'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité ! La main de MacBeth se saisit de celle de la fée et lui embrassa les jointures des doigts. Makarov soupira :

\- Scath… Tu es notre amie. Tu fais partie de notre grande famille. Et, comme nous ne pouvons laisser partir une sœur sans explication valable, nous déclarerons la guerre pour te récupérer.

Elle sembla s'affoler et, enfin, ses yeux se perdirent dans la foule des visages aimés. Fairy Tail venait de déclarer la guerre à Great Fantasy.

Et, en effet, elle paniquait. La guerre ? Elle qui voulait tant les protéger ?! Mais… Si elle essayait de leur expliquer… Ils ne comprendraient pas… Sa gorge se serra alors que MacBeth ricanait :

\- Vraiment, Makarov ? Tu serais prêt à me déclarer la guerre pour… _Elle_ ?

\- Bien sûr !, hurla la voix de Cana. C'est notre amie, t'es sourd ou quoi ?!

Scath avait envie de s'effondrer, en larmes. Mais les doigts de MacBeth contre sa paume lui rappelaient son devoir. Pour les protéger tous, Cana, Lyra sa guilde toute entière. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faiblir ainsi. Mais le poids de leurs yeux sur son dos lui donnait envie de fuir. MacBeth caressa une de ses mèches noires et violettes.

\- Mais… Si elle te tient tant à cœur, je veux bien te la céder… Si tu me divertis.

Scath sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller, tout comme Luxus. Quoi ? La céder ainsi ? Makarov répéta, soupçonneux :

\- Te divertir ?

MacBeth eut un sourire séduisant qui fit grincer des dents Luxus. Voir Scath lui tenir la main, rester avec lui… Ça le rendait malade. Lyra se retrouva plantée là, avec juste une grande incompréhension, plus aucune colère. Pourquoi est-ce que Scath était-elle partie ? Elle aimait tant Fairy Tail… Ca ne lui ressemblait pas !

Et, sur l'esplanade, le superbe MacBeth contemplait Makarov, resplendissant. Scath, ses cheveux biens peignés coulant dans son dos, essayait de ne plus regarder ses amis. Le Maitre de Great Fantasy s'expliqua :

\- Eh bien… Jouons-là lors d'un duel entre un de tes Mages et un des miens.

\- La jouer ?!, hurla une autre voix, celle de Grey. Scath n'est pas un jouet !

MacBeth l'ignora superbement. Makarov sembla réfléchir à sa requête avant de répondre :

\- Très bien… Un duel… J'accepte.

Des cris de protestations venant de Fairy Tail montèrent. Gager Scath ? Comme un vulgaire objet ? C'était purement hors de question ! Lyra criait des mots que Scath ne saisissait pas au vol. La voix de Luxus, froide comme l'acier, fit taire les autres :

\- Fermez-là. Le Maitre a accepté de jouer avec MacBeth, respectez sa décision.

Scath releva les yeux, les iris pleins d'espoir. Luxus remarquable cette attitude et sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Elle avait réagi en l'entendant... MacBeth l'avait aussi remarqué et il tira la main de Scath vers lui, ce qui fit tressaillir la fée. Scath blêmit et se lova contre lui. Il prit la parole :

\- Merci, petit fils Drear.

Luxus serra les dents. Petit-fils Drear… Cette fois, c'était décidé, c'était de sa main que MacBeth subirait sa plus grande des corrections.

\- Donc... Qu'attendons-nous ? As-tu déjà ton champion, Makarov ? La salle des duels de la citadelle est toujours prête à accueillir un combat.

\- Et toi, MacBeth ? Ton champion est prêt ?

\- Bien sûr ! Elle est même ici !

Et il posa sa main sur l'épaule grêle de Scath, qui baissa les yeux. Makarov la dévisagea intensément. Il allait la faire lutter alors qu'elle était autant fatiguée… ? A quoi jouait-il ? La fée se sentit mal, elle avait envie de vomir. Lyra finit par hurler :

\- Je serais le champion de Fairy Tail !

\- Quelle bravoure, commenta MacBeth en applaudissant sans conviction, relâchant un instant la main de Scath avant de la poser sur son épaule.

\- Non, refusa Makarov.

\- Non ? Pourquoi, non ?!, cria Lyra, visiblement outrée.

\- Ce sera Luxus, rétorqua le Maître.

Le Dragon Slayer leva un sourcil. Lui ? Pourquoi cela ? Lyra semblait partager la même interrogation. À voix basse, pour que MacBeth et Scath n'entendent pas, il expliqua rapidement :

\- Scath est incapable de vaincre Luxus. Pas dans cet état.

\- Je suis aussi forte que lui, chuchota furieusement Lyra.

\- Non. Scath te surpasserait, répliqua Makarov. Elle est Mage de Rang-S, après tout. Alors que sa puissance actuelle semble incapable de vaincre celle Luxus. Regarde-là, elle est trop fatiguée pour appeler sa toute-puissance mais pourrait te battre tout de même. Et... Il s'agit de son petit-ami. Elle sera sans doute plus réticente à se battre.

Lyra grommela encore quelques instants avant de finir par acquiescer, de mauvaise grâce. Luxus pinça les lèvres. L'idée de se battre avec Scath ne le séduisait pas. Plus jeune, ils se valaient l'un l'autre mais, désormais, avec l'air épuisé de Scath, Luxus était bien plus puissant. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il se promit de faire attention. Il se tourna vers son grand-père pour ne s'adresser qu'à lui :

\- Je dois utiliser toute ma puissance de Dragon Slayer ?

\- Non, cache-la. Personne ne doit le savoir, c'est un secret dangereux. Qui sait ce que certains pourraient faire avec un tel pouvoir…

\- Ce secret est plus important que Scath ?

\- Ce secret n'a pas besoin d'être découvert pour pouvoir la sauve. Et, si tu échous, nous trouverons un autre moyen qui ne nécéssitera pas de dévoiler ton secret. Nous aurions déjà dû cacher l'existence de Scath, l'exposer fut une erreur. Si elle se trouve dans cette situation, je suis persuadé que c'est à cause de sa nature. Si jamais MacBeth venait à découvrir que tu possèdes le pouvoir de tuer les Dragons… Il pourrait tenter de t'utiliser, il semble interessé par la rareté, regarde la manière qu'il a d'observer Scath. Et, si ce n'est pas lui qui s'en prend à toi, alors ce sera quelqu'un d'autre Ce serait te mettre en danger inutilement que de te laisser faire ça.

Luxus fut tenté de répliquer qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais la guilde comme Scath venait de le faire mais il préféra se taire. Makarov avait sans doute raison, on pourrait tenter de lui voler cette puissance, si certaines personnes venaient à le savoir… Et c'était hors de question ! Il en avait cruellement besoin ! Si Fairy Tail venait à répandre la rumeur… MacBeth, pendant ce temps, souriait :

\- Parfait ! On m'a conté les exploits de ton descendant, Makarov, et je dois avouer que je suis vraiment ravi de savoir que je vais pouvoir observer ce garçon combattre. N'est-il pas celui qui fait s'emballer le cœur de mon champion ?

Makarov ne répondit pas. Scath déglutissait fébrilement pendant ce temps. Affronter Luxus ? Elle allait échouer à lui porter le moindre coup ! Jamais elle n'oserait ! Et... Si... Elle allait devoir regagner Fairy Tail ! Non ! MacBeth semblait ravi du choix de Makarov.

\- Je suis impatient. As-tu besoin de te préparer, jeune Luxus Drear, petit-fils de Makarov ?

\- Non, répondit le blond. Je suis prêt.

\- Parfait. Scathach l'est également. Je vous en prie, Fairy Tail, entrez donc, Gabalis vous conduira dans la salle des duels. Allons-y.

C'est donc ainsi que Scath et Luxus se retrouvèrent dans une grande arène, dans les jardins du château. Quand ils se retrouvèrent l'un face à l'autre, Luxus sentit que ça allait plus facile que prévu. Il la vit, chancelante sur ses jambes, visiblement en manque de sommeil. Elle le regardait pourtant avec un air parfaitement éveillé. Les Mages de Fairy Tail, assis dans des gradins, les regardaient. Et là, Makarov découvrit ce qui clochait avec Scath. Sa puissance magique… Il l'avait toujours sentit endormie mais, désormais, elle semblait bouillonner complétement dans son corps. Si Luxus n'utilisait pas son pouvoir de Dragon Slayer… Il était voué à perdre, c'était sûr et certain. MacBeth, l'air arrogant, réclama :

\- Vous pouvez débuter !

Luxus chargea sa magie, chassant son pouvoir de chasseur de Dragon. Il attaqua le premier, voulant ne pas laisser le combat s'éterniser. Mais Scath, malgré son air épuisé, esquiva. Il allait charger de nouveau quand il vit un cercle magique se former sous les pieds de Scath. Des ombres hurlantes montèrent du sol pour l'englober. Une silhouette de plusieurs mètres monta et, quand les ombres se dissipèrent, il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Devant lui, Scath avait disparu pour laisser place à un loup bipède terrifiant, les babines écumantes, au corps musculeux. Il hurla, comme une bête. La créature laissa Luxus pantois. Que pouvait-il faire, contre ça ?! La bête reniflait, grondait, faisait rouler ses épaules et le contemplait, l'air avide. A l'emplacement du cœur de l'animal, le corps de Scath flottait, en transe. Elle était vulnérable… C'était le moment ! La foudre de Luxus frappa la bête qui ne fit que s'ébrouer. Une armure de cristal sombre recouvrit son dos, son front, et son poitrail. Le Dragon Slayer recula lentement, interloqué. Lyra bondit pour s'approcher au plus près de la zone de combat. Qu'est-ce… ? Etait-ce vraiment la frêle Scath qui luttait ? Il jeta un regard à son grand-père. La foudre de Luxus redoubla d'intensité mais, avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, la patte énorme de la bête se saisit du Dragon Slayer. Et commença à l'écraser. Il suffoqua et essaya de frapper des poings le loup qui sembla ricaner. Scath, en son sein, était comme endormie. Makarov hurla :

\- Ça suffit ! Lâche-le, Scath ! Nous abandonnons !

Le loup jeta un regard dédaigneux au Maitre de Fairy Tail avant de se retourner vers Luxus, les crocs en avant, terrifiant. Le Dragon Slayer sentit sa Lacrima brûler et il essaya de réprimer la magie. Il ne put la contenir et une gerbe électrique beaucoup plus puissante que les autres frappa son adversaire, qui chancela et tomba à genoux. Luxus avait réussi à retenir les véritables attaques d'un Dragon Slayer. C'était son secret, il ne devait pas le divulger… Il n'aimait pas les sermons du vieux Il était toujours maintenu par le loup mais la poigne était bien moins forte. Cependant, il souffrait toujours. Il chuchota :

\- Scath ! Arrête ! Tu me fais mal !

La bête l'entendit et ses yeux aveugles devinrent ceux de Scath, incrustés dans ce faciès de monstre. Mais Luxus la vit lever les yeux vers MacBeth, qui lui jetait un regard glacial. Elle reporta son attention sur Luxus, sans savoir quoi faire. Elle n'obéissait plus qu'à son Maitre. Alors, qu'elle ouvrit sa gueule d'ombre et s'appretait à le mordre quand la voix du Maitre de Great Fantasy claqua :

\- C'est bon, lâche-le. La démonstration est terminée.

Scath hocha la tête. Elle le relâcha avant de s'effondrer, sous forme humaine, au sol. Les ombres disparurent par ses ongles, ses yeux et les racines de ses cheveux. Luxus resta stupéfait. Comment… Quand était-elle devenue si forte ?! Sans le pouvoir du Dragon Slayer, il ne pouvait rêver la battre. La Magie capable de vaincre les dragons était la seule qui pouvait l'arrêter, ainsi. Lyra hurla, en réponse à Makarov :

\- Abandonner ? Non ! Je prends la place de Luxus ! Allez, merde !

\- Tais-toi, Lyra, ordonna Luxus en se redressant, observant Scath devant lui.

Il avança vers elle et l'aida à se relever. Elle lui jeta un regard étonné et se remit sur ses pieds toute seule. Elle murmura quelque chose que Luxus ne saisit pas immédiatement. Il n'écouta plus la suite des évènements. Il se souvenait à peine du départ de Fairy Tail hors de chez MacBeth. Mais, quand il sortit regagna l'air frais, il comprit finalement.

« _Ne me voyez pas comme ça… Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas seule ? »_

_**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus (et que vous n'avez pas trop envie de flanquer de grosses baffes à Scath pour sa passivité... ;P) ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour communiquer votre ressenti ! Merci beaucoup de votre lecture et à samedi prochain ! :D**_


	23. Synchronisation des montres

**_Hey ! ^^ Vous allez bien ? Voilà le chapitre suivant de Fée des Ombres que je poste vraiment en coup de vent, entre deux phases de révision pour mon bac de français... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! ^^_**

**_P.S. : Le chapitre suivant à connu quelque modification afin de rendre un passage un peu plus clair, n'hésitez pas à aller voir ça ! :)_**

**_Chapitre XVIII_**

_Synchronisation des montres _

Après cette défaite cuisante, Fairy Tail quitta le domaine de MacBeth sans demander son reste. Au grand désarroi de Belknap, Makarov resta inapprochable. Scath, épuisée par la pourtant courte utilisation de sa Second Origin, fut portée par Gabalis jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'assit sur son lit et avisa le plateau de nourriture, abandonné par Akumi. Il mordit dans du lard, alors que la fée contemplait le Mage des Poisons. A la place de la salive, entre ses lèvres, coulait un peu de liquide toxique. Il lui adressa un grand sourire, le menton maculé de gras. Un instant, Scath songea que cette scène aurait pu avoir lieu dans Fairy Tail. Elle se serait giflée pour une telle réflexion.

Gabalis, ses cheveux verts dressés sur le crâne, la bouche pleine de brioche, postillonna :

\- Pas mal le combat… ! Enfin, la correction, plutôt !

Scath observa, fascinée, les postillons tomber en une fine pluie sur le tapis qui fondit, sous l'effet d'une poison acide de Gabalis. Finalement, elle sortit de son étrange torpeur en murmurant un remerciement. Il eut un grand sourire. Scath n'eut pas le courage d'y répondre. L'image des yeux de Luxus, vrillait les siens. Sous sa forme de Bête, elle avait failli succomber à la bestialité des ombres, avant de se reprendre au son de la voix de Luxus. Elle l'avait blessé… ? Elle avait fait un pas de plus vers le déclin. Les larmes, si elle n'avait pas été si fatigué, lui seraient montées aux yeux. Gabalis le remarqua et déglutit péniblement :

\- Bah… ça ne va pas ?

\- Je… Si, si. Bien sûr.

\- Tu es bizarre, quand même…

Il se saisit d'un toast qu'il recouvrit, en appelant sa magie, d'un mortel poison, avant de mordre goulument. Scath l'observa, silencieuse, vider le plateau pour ne laisser que des assiettes vides. Il finit par sortir, une fois la nourriture disparu, l'air repu. La fée, quand elle fut seule, se leva, regarda le couloir pour vérifier si personne ne fouinait aux alentours et hurla de rage. Malgré sa fatigue, sa magie pulsa sous sa peau et des ombres l'enveloppèrent légèrement. Finalement, la gorge brûlante, elle finit par se taire, les doigts tremblants. Elle ignorait que, peu de temps avant elle, Luxus avait eu la même réaction. Elle arracha la robe de cérémonie, la réduisant en lambeau, avant de se tourner vers le sac de voyage qu'elle avait, lorsqu'elle était venue pour l'enterrement de Dakuinku. Elle en sortit un jean bleu et un t-shirt simple, qui permettait à ses ailes de ses déplier, comme tous ses vêtements. Elle se sentit un peu mieux. Le souffle court, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Bientôt, elle rejoindrait Fairy Tail. Mais, pour l'heure, elle devait être forte, suivre Nathanaël jusqu'à ce que sa noirceur soit chassée. Cette pensée lui donna un sourire. Sans ces ténèbres, son pouvoir diminuerait considérablement et Luxus serait apaisé. Alors que la fée étreignait un oreiller, pensive, elle entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte.

Bravant sa fatigue, elle alla ouvrir. Dans l'encadrement, elle découvrit Cianàn, l'air sévère. Scath n'avait jamais parlé avec le misanthrope mais il l'effrayait trop pour qu'elle aille d'elle-même lui adresser la parole. Il prit la parole pour la première devant elle :

\- Je t'ai entendu crier. Tu as un problème ?

Sa voix était rauque d'être resté inutilisée si longtemps. Mais elle était belle. Scath, mal à l'aise, balbutia :

\- Oh… Non… Je… Je suis désolée. Vous ai-je dérangé ?

\- Oui. Ne recommence plus.

Et il disparut, silencieux, dans les ténèbres du château, laissant Scath avec un air idiot devant la porte qu'elle referma lentement. Ses yeux se refermèrent et elle regagna son lit. Dans quoi s'était–elle plongée ? Quelle entreprise folle ? Elle avait affreusement honte d'avoir succombée à la noirceur des ombres devant tout Fairy Tail… Pourquoi est-ce que Nathanaël l'avait fait combattre dans cet état ? Elle ne pleurait même pas. Fairy Tail tentait tellement de l'atteindre… _Arrêtez de chercher ! Laissez-moi m'occuper de ça !_ Elle risquait plus que jamais de leur faire du mal… Elle soupira. _Laissez-moi… Laissez-moi… Ne vous souvenez pas de ce moi bestial… ! Ne me regardez plus… _Elle sentit ses pensées se perdre dans le vent avant de s'endormir, épuisée par son utilisation colossale de magie précédemment.

* * *

Chez Fairy Tail, l'humeur n'était pas au beau fixe non plus. Tous étaient furieux. Makarov s'était isolé dans son bureau. Il était agacé de n'avoir pu s'entretenir seul à seul avec Scath. Il aurait voulu connaitre ses motivations, savoir pourquoi elle était partie. Or, en revenant, comme tous, il n'avait eu que des questions en plus. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas laissé vaincre, pour rejoindre Fairy Tail ? Voulait-elle vraiment les quitter ? Mais pourquoi ainsi ? Pour quelles raisons n'était-elle pas venue s'expliquer ? Et, la chose qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était la perception qu'il avait eu d'elle. Quand il la fréquentait, il sentait une immense puissance en elle, mais toujours scellée, présente mais inaccessible. Mais, cette fois, quand elle avait lutté contre Luxus, il avait senti son pouvoir complet. Et elle savait également utiliser ses nouvelles capacités. C'était terrifiant…

Le Maitre de Fairy Tail serra les poings. Il allait agir ! Makarov décida que, dans la nuit prochaine, il allait infiltrer le château de MacBeth pour s'entretenir avec Scath. Ils ne lui laissaient guère d'autres choix. Il ne comptait pas prévenir les autres membres de la guilde, et encore moins Luxus, Lyra, Cana et Grey ? Ces idiots-là allaient tous faire capoter ! Makarov déglutit et pinça les lèvres. Scath leur devait quelques explications.

Ce que Makarov ignorait, c'était que Luxus, Lyra, Cana et Grey avaient déjà prévu quelque chose pour faire capoter ledit plan de Makarov. Ils se trouvaient sur la petite ile du lac Sciliora, furieux, démunis et pensifs. Cana faisait des ricochets dans le lac, Lyra donnait des coups de poings dans un tronc d'arbre qui n'avait guère fait de mal, Grey était d'humeur… Eh bien, d'humeur glaciale et Luxus observait les ondes que créaient les galets de Cana sur la surface lisse de l'eau. Lyra gronda :

\- Ca m'énerve… !

\- Tu penses que nous sommes ravis ?, demanda Grey, agacé par l'humeur massacrante de Lyra.

Elle cracha de dépit avant de reprendre :

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle nous fait ça ?! On a fait quelque chose de mal ?!

Luxus n'osa pas répondre. Théoriquement, il était l'une des plus grosses responsabilités dans le départ de Scath mais il lui coutait trop de l'admettre.

\- Peut-être qu'elle est retenue contre son gré ?, suggéra Grey.

\- Si c'était le cas, rétorqua Lyra, elle se serait laissé vaincre pour revenir.

La musicienne tourna et retourna, piétinant l'herbe. Finalement, Lyra s'écria :

\- Put…

\- Ne jure pas !, hurla Cana.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux tandis que la cartomancienne se levait comme vieille femme portant la misère du monde sur son dos. Elle déglutit lentement avant de dire :

\- Il faut aller la chercher.

\- Quoi ?!, s'écria Grey.

\- J'ai dit qu'il faut aller la chercher !, répéta Cana.

\- Chez MacBeth ?!

\- Tu veux aller ailleurs ?, répliqua-t-elle.

Luxus et Lyra, silencieux, observèrent l'échange de loin.

\- Non ! Mais… Tu veux qu'on aille, nous quatre, aller affronter les quatre puissants membres de Great Fantasy tout seuls ?!

\- Lyra et Luxus sont très puissants ! On peut le faire ! Ils sont quatre et nous aussi ! Un mage chacun !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière eux et ils découvrirent Macao et Wakaba, l'air un peu moins joyeux que d'habitude. Wakaba prit la parole :

\- Grey a raison, Cana. Impossible que, à vous quatre, vous puissiez défaire les mages de Great Fantasy.

\- Mais…

\- C'est vrai, enchaina Macao. Lyra et Luxus ont des chances… Mais vous ? Vous seriez aisément vaincus.

Cana baissa les yeux, rageuse. Elle ne voulait pas admettre que les deux compères avaient raison. Mais, là, Wakaba reprit la parole :

\- En revanche, en un contre deux…

Cana et Grey échangèrent un regard. Un contre deux ? Grey, suspicieux, fit remarquer :

\- Ouais… Mais il resterait un mage invaincu, en plus de Scath et MacBeth.

\- Bah ! On s'en charge, de ça !, s'écrièrent le Mage de Feu et celui de la Fumée.

Les quatre plus jeunes échangèrent un regard. Le plan de Cana devenait d'un coup largement plus plausible. Luxus, qui était resté muet, déclara :

\- Et Scath ? Elle semble beaucoup plus puissante qu'eux tous. S'il faut l'affronter, épuisés comme nous le serons après la lutte, c'est impossible de la battre.

\- Nous ne l'affronterons pas !, assura Cana. C'est notre amie !

Luxus pinça les lèvres. Il n'était pas si sûr de ce qu'avançait Cana. C'était certes leur amie mais elle ne semblait pas décidée à regagner Fairy Tail. Il faudrait l'affronter. Lyra s'écria :

\- Je suis pour le plan de Cana ! Scath doit des explications et c'est un membre de Fairy Tail, quoi qu'on en dise !

\- Nous aussi, dirent Macao et Wakaba.

L'écrasante majorité n'eut aucun mal à faire plier Luxus et Grey, qui restaient légèrement réticents. Lyra prit la direction des opérations, au grand désarroi des autres :

\- Alors ! Hum… Macao et Wakaba, vous serez en binôme, ainsi que Grey et Cana. Luxus et moi… Bah, je suppose qu'on peut réussir à vaincre un des Mages. L'idée, c'est d'arriver dans le château de MacBeth la nuit prochaine, pour entrer dedans. Vous avez vu, il n'est pas gardé par d'autres personnes que les Mages de Great Fantasy. C'est du gâteau !

\- Un vrai flan, ton plan, oui…, gronda Grey. S'il n'y a pas de gardes, c'est qu'ils sont hyper puissants ! On va se faire déboiter…

\- Sois pas défaitiste, toi, hein !, sermonna-t-elle.

Elle se racla la gorge, avec un air de dominatrice effrayante :

\- Une fois les quatre Mages hors d'état de nuire, nous nous retrouverons pour trouver Scath.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on le saura ?, demanda Macao.

\- Nous prendrons une Lacrima avec nous, répondit Cana.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Le plan stupide prenait forme un peu trop facilement, aux yeux de Luxus. Mais, comme tout ce qui était stupide et mené par Fairy Tail, les chances de réussites étaient élevées. Il soupira, un peu amusé.

* * *

Nathanaël réfléchissait, dans ses appartements. Il savait que le petit-fils de Makarov ne luttait pas de toutes ses forces, et Scath non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle avait exhibé une noire partie d'elle mais cachait encore quelque chose. Parfait. Cette délicate fée était parfaite pour son plan.

Sans Dakuinku, jamais il n'aurait pu la découvrir. Ce vieux mage avait été réellement utile pour lui, toutes ces années de loyaux services après qu'il ait quitté Blue Pegasus… Nathanaël avait même songé enrôler son neveu mais il semblait bien trop pitoyable à ses yeux pour le servir dignement. Dakuinku… Même après sa mort, il lui servait encore. Nathanaël repensa à la lettre du vieux pour la fée. C'était lui qui l'avait écrit, de manière à manipuler Scath, l'affaiblir. Ce torchon affreusement niais qu'il s'était forcé à rédiger puis fait recopier de la main d'un vieillard mourant… Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Il s'était décidé. La nuit prochaine, il agirait. Et son vœu le plus cher aurait lieu, enfin. Il en frémissait presque de désir. Il lécha prestement ses lèvres sèches. Son beau visage montrait un superbe sourire. Gabalis, dans son dos, jouait avec une dague volée sur le bureau de Nathanaël. Cianàn était prostré dans un coin tandis que Belknap et Akumi, debout, attendaient patiemment. Nathanaël prit finalement la parole :

\- La nuit prochaine, mes chers… Mon plan ne sera plus qu'une esquisse dans mon cerveau. Nous aurons réussi.

Akumi ferma les yeux, l'air triste. Cianàn resta de marbre. Gabalis eut un rire joyeux. Quant à Belknap, il serra les poings, rageur. Il n'avait pu s'entretenir avec Makarov. Scath était perdue. Il aurait pu s'opposer à Nathanaël de front, bien sur.. Mais... S'il faisait ça, le Maitre s'en prendrait à Akumi et Belknap ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Il déglutit, amer.

* * *

Scath avisa la porte de sa chambre, curieuse. Nathanaël n'était plus revenu la voir et elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Alors, elle avait dans l'idée de visiter le grand château des MacBeth. Sa porte n'était pas verrouillée, cela lui accordait-il ce droit ? Elle n'y réfléchit pas vraiment alors qu'elle sortait pour accèder à un grand couloir froid. Un frisson parcouru son dos alors s'avançait silencieuse, cachée dans l'ombre. Elle avait entendu Akumi parler de la grande bibliothèque de Nathanaël un jour et l'idée d'aller se perdre dans un bon livre séduisait beaucoup la petite fée qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans le château. Elle descendit quelques étages pour découvrir une grande porte de bois finement sculptée menant droit sur la bibliothèque. Scath s'émerveilla devant ce qui lui semblait être des centaines de livres bien rangés. Elle s'avança, fascinée, pour aller se perdre dans une étagère.

Elle déchanta rapidement.

La fée avait déjà rencontré les grands-parents de Lyra. C'étaient des personnes charmantes et, comme leur petite-fille, pour compenser la sourdité de leur fils et leur belle-fille, ils parlaient sans cesse, la maison n'était jamais silencieuse. C'était toujours très surprenant, d'ailleurs. Peu importe chez quel Davis Scath se rendait, elle n'était jamais plongée dans le silence. Lyra jouait toujours et riait, comme ses grands-parents. Si sa grand-mère riait tout aussi souvent, son grand-père lui racontait toujours des histoires qui fascinaient les deux filles. Et, un jour, il avait parlé de Zeleph. Ce mage noir qui aurait vécu 400 ans auparavant. Il créa des milliers de démons redoutables semant le chagrin et la destruction dans les continents du monde entier. Scath avait fait de nombreux cauchemars, à son propos, mais avec l'âge, elle s'était bien convaincu que le Mage Noir n'était qu'un mythe, une entité créée pour justifier des catastrophes.

Mais là, sous ses yeux soudains baignés de terreur, elle découvrit des ouvrages sur Zeleph, certains contaient ses exploits, la création des démons par sa main, la malédiction qui pesait sur lui et… Comment le ramener à la vie… ? Scath recula brutalement, buttant contre une étagère en renversant des ouvrages. Que… Nathanaël était un adorateur de Zeleph ?! Elle sursauta violemment en entendant la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir dans son dos. Elle entendit la voix de Gabalis :

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Hey ! Belknap, tu es là ?

Scath sentit son souffle mourir dans sa bouche et, effrayée, elle recula quasiment accroupie jusqu'au fond de la bibliothèque. Gabalis entama une fouille minutieuse entre les rayons des lieux. Scath haleta, soudainement terrifiée par le Mage des Poisons. Elle voulu essayer de se faufiler derrière lui mais elle sentit le courage lui manquer quand elle entendit la voix de Cianàn dans le couloir, qui attraperait l'intru. A la place, sans vraiment réfléchir, elle découvrit une nouvelle porte qu'elle emprunta, et qui la mena dans le bureau de Nathanaël. Celui-ci croulait sous les parchemins et les livres. Scath s'approcha, poussée par une curiosité maladive, et découvrit un parchemin posé en évidence, comme si le Maitre de Great Fantasy le regardait souvent. Elle s'en saisit doucement et le porta à ses yeux, ceux-ci s'écarquillant de frayeur.

C'était… Contre nature. Elle n'avait que ce mot-là dans le crâne. On ne devait pas rendre la vie au mort, ce n'était pas… Sain. Elle laissa tomber le parchemin. Sa raison de sa présence ici… Tout prenait sens et glaçait son sang dans ses veines. Elle laissa tomber le parchemin, terrifiée, et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Si on lui faisait ça… Si on lui prenait ça… Elle allait… Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle, dévoilant Gabalis et Cianàn. Scath bondit loin d'eux, les yeux grands ouverts, paniquée. Gabalis posa les yeux sur le parchemin :

\- Eh merde… On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?

Scath se colla contre le mur, et alors qu'elle tenait de se fondre dans son ombre, un orbe lumineux pulsa à la main de Cianàn pour venir la frapper à la poitrine, l'assomant. Abrutie, elle glissa lentement au sol, l'esprit secoué. Elle leva ses yeux vers Gabalis qui s'était approché, soudainement beaucoup plus effrayant.

\- A-Attendez… Ne me touchez pas… ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Laisse-toi faire. On va te les retirer, tes ombres, tu verras. De manière radicale, même.

\- Non ! Non ! Laissez-moi !

Elle tenta d'attaquer mais le Mage des Poisons fondit sur sa bouche pour la recouvrir de sa main. Scath écarquilla les yeux quand elle sentit un liquide chaud couler dans sa bouche. Son cerveau s'embruma lentement. Un… Un somnifère ? Elle tenta de lutter mais ne put que se sentir glisser hors d'elle-même. Derrière les deux Mages, Nathanaël apparut. Il semblait furieux :

\- Que fait-elle ici ? Je croyais qu'elle était enfermée dans sa chambre.

\- Désolé, Master, dit Cianàn d'un air légèrement intimidé. J'ai dû oublier de refermer la porte derrière moi.

\- Pauvre crétin, répliqua Nathanaël sans l'ombre d'un regard. Portez-là dans sa chambre et enfermez-là. Maintenant, elle risque de tenter de fuir et j'ai pas encore fini de m'assurer que tout était prêt.

\- Aucun risque ! Avec la dose de somnifère que je lui ai versé dans le bec, elle dormira au moins jusqu'à demain soir. Elle sera prête pour vous, assura Gabalis.

\- Très bien. Préparez-vous, demain, notre but sera atteint.

Il quitta le bureau dans un tourbillon de tissu, suivit par Cianàn et Gabalis, qui tenait dans ses bras le corps recroquevillé de Scath.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que, la nuit suivante, Nathanaël et Scath disparurent dans le plus grand donjon du château, et que six Mages de Fairy Tail, visiblement avides de revanches, se retrouvèrent devant le domaine, sous la neige. Luxus fit sombrement craquer ses doigts tandis que Lyra réaccordait son instrument. Grey frémissait et Macao et Wakaba semblaient décidés. Lyra, un sourire assez terrifiant aux lèvres, s'écria :

\- Okaaaaay ! Sus à l'ennemi ! Pour Scath !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ?!

Tous se figèrent dans la même posture, de manière extrêmement comique. Lyra déglutit violemment et tous pivotèrent, le sang gelé dans les veines. Ils découvrirent ainsi Makarov, les bras croisés, l'air visiblement agacé. Luxus prit la parole :

\- Nous allions…

\- On va chercher Scath, papy !, s'écria Cana. Et tu ne pourras pas nous en empêcher !

Luxus et Lyra plaquèrent leur main sur leur front, l'air abattu. Makarov leva un sourcil :

\- Vous en empêcher ? Je venais aussi lui parler, figurez-vous.

\- Ah bon ?, fit Macao.

\- Et pourquoi de nuit ?, embraya Wakaba.

\- Parce que c'est le seul moyen de ne pas passer par MacBeth, gros malins, va.

Les Mages restèrent un instant là, immobiles, l'air un peu idiot, avant que Lyra ne raconte le plan qu'ils avaient eu. Makarov soupira de nouveau :

\- Vous êtes vraiment impulsifs… Mais, bon. Maintenant que vous êtes là… Et puis, de toute manière, je suppose que la situation ne se dénouera qu'ainsi. Allez donc. Mettez hors d'état de nuire les quatre grands Mages, je vais m'occuper de MacBeth.

Ils hochèrent la tête, avec un sourire carnassier, avant de se lancer à l'assaut du château.

_**Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laissez une review - je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y répondre en ce moment mais je les lis et si vous voulez souligner un léger problème de clarté dans la fiction ou autre chose, je ferai de mon mieux pour y remédier (comme dans le chapitre précédent que j'ai modifié à la suite d'une review de N**_**_iflheim_**_** que je remercie !). Merci de votre lecture ! A samedi prochain ! **_


	24. Sous-partie I

**_Salutations, tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? C'est une Red tout aussi débordée - maudite sois-tu, analyse filmique sur des extraits d'Orange Mécanique... Rah ! Et puis toi aussi, fichu baccalauréat ! -qui vous livre ce nouveau chapitre qui va se découper en plusieurs parties. Et comme pour les OS de transition, j'en posterai aussi le mercredi (car je suis un malade, moi ! ;P)_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et merci de suivre ma fiction, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Bonne lecture !_**

**_Chapitre XIX_**

_Conflits ouverts_

**_Sous-Partie I :_**

_Le Gnome Malicieux_

Les fées s'étaient introduites dans le château sans aucun problème, pour découvrir plusieurs voies d'accès. Après s'être concertés, ils se séparèrent, tous inquiets l'un pour l'autre. Ils devaient mettre hors d'état de nuire les Mages pour s'assurer de la réussite du plan. Lyra s'était précipitée dans les souterrains, le visage crispé de colère, sa guitare à la main, chargée de magie. Cana et Grey, en binôme, avaient décidé de partir vers un des petits escaliers à droite, et Luxus à gauche. Quant à Makarov, il avait emprunté l'escalier principal, sa magie vibrante derrière lui. Enfin, le second binôme, constitué de Wakaba et Macao étaient partis écumer le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage.

Une flamme violette les guidait, perchée sur la main de Macao, tandis que Wakaba, tirant sur une cigarette, produisait une fumée âcre. Ils restaient silencieux, guettant une magie étrangère. Au début, ils entendaient encore les pas des autres Mages de leur guilde, ce qui les rassurait légèrement, mais désormais, il n'y avait plus qu'eux seuls, avec leurs respirations qui leurs revenaient en échos. Ils pénétraient dans plusieurs salles désertes, des salons magnifiques. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'un d'entre eux et découvrirent une splendide bouteille de whisky douze ans d'âge. La bouteille de cristal était posée sur un plateau d'argent, avec plusieurs verres. Ils échangèrent un regard :

\- Tu crois qu'on peut ?

\- Bah… C'est pour les visiteurs, donc, pourquoi pas ?

Ils versèrent du liquide ambré dans deux verres avant de trinquer, faisant s'entrechoquer le cristal, pour reprendre la route, whisky en main. Wakaba murmura :

\- Pas un mot à Makarov, hein ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

Ils progressèrent donc ainsi et parcoururent le rez-de-chaussée, avant de conclure qu'ils étaient parfaitement seuls. Les verres vides, ils les posèrent sur un meuble trainant là et montèrent à l'étage du dessus. Celui-là était magnifique, plus que celui d'en-dessous. Des candélabres illuminaient les couloirs d'une lueur douce, si bien que Macao put congédier sa magie. Ils avancèrent ainsi, le gout du whisky sur la langue.

\- C'n'était pas un mauvais, celui-là, hein ?

\- Haha ! Sûr que non ! Honnêtement, nous aurions dû garder la bouteille.

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête avant de découvrir, ébahis, une splendide porte d'ébène finement sculptée avec des poignées dorées, invite explicite à pénétrer dans la pièce. Ils poussèrent les battants le plus silencieusement possible et allumèrent les lampes à pétrole. Dans la lumière chaude des flammes étirées dans les becs à étranglements, ils découvrirent une vaste bibliothèque. Un feu ronflait dans une cheminée, à l'écart des bibliothèques. Les rayonnages s'étalaient et montaient jusqu'au plafond. Sur un mur, une plaque dorée annonçait :

_« Quiconque aurait l'imprudence de balafrer, lacérer, déformer, plier, abîmer, amocher, souiller, encrasser, lancer, laisser tomber ou détériorer un de ces livres de quelque manière que ce soit, de le maltraiter ou de lui manifester le moindre manque de respect, devra en subir les conséquences que je m'efforcerai de rendre aussi douloureuses que possible."_

_-Nathanaël MacBeth-_

Macao et Wakaba échangèrent un regard :

\- Ces livres doivent être sacrément précieux pour que MacBeth laisse une telle annonce.

\- Nous devrions jeter un coup d'œil, décida Macao. Scath reste ici de son plein gré, malgré le fait qu'elle semblait mal. Quelque chose doit la retenir ici.

\- Tu penses que la réponse se trouve ici ?, demanda Wakaba.

Le Mage des Flammes violettes hocha la tête et ils s'approchèrent pour découvrirent les livres. Il était tous très vieux, au vue de leur reluire en cuir. Wakaba s'en saisit d'un et fronça les sourcils immédiatement. Il le feuilleta, l'air inquiet, avant d'en changer. Macao effectuait le même rituel et les deux Mages pâlissaient à vue d'œil. Finalement, le Mage des Flammes demanda :

\- Toi aussi, tu ne trouves que des livres sur… Sur…

\- Oui… Il n'y a que de ça, ici.

\- Peut-être que chaque étagère est spécialisée ?, suggéra Macao, dans une tentative de se soulager.

Wakaba se détourna vers une autre, un peu plus loin et feuilleta d'autres épais ouvrages, sans aucune couche de poussière, comme s'ils étaient tous lu régulièrement, ce qui semblait impossible vu le nombre d'écrits. Macao, qui s'était éloigné, finit par grommeler.

\- C'n'est pas vrai… Il a fallu tomber sur ça…

\- J'n'y crois pas… Ces ouvrages interdits, tous ici…

Ils se retrouvèrent, se tordant les doigts. Ils se regardaient, mort de d'inquiétude. Soudain, ils sursautèrent en entendant la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir. Ils appelèrent leur magie, prêts à en découdre avant de se figer. Devant eux se tenait un nain bossu, difforme, avec des jambes raides et un front bombé. Celui-ci tenait une lampe à la main et, en les voyants, il hoqueta. Il leva les mains pour montrer qu'il ne voulait pas se battre, alors que Macao et Wakaba restaient sur la défensive.

\- Vous êtes des Mages de Fairy Tail, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda le potentiel ennemi.

Wakaba hocha prestement la tête alors que le nain soupira, soulagé, avant de claudiquer pour s'assoir sur un fauteuil. Les deux autres le regardèrent, stupéfaits. Le nain poursuivit :

\- Mon nom est Belknap Rockwood. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Wakaba et Macao se lancèrent un regard, étonnés, avant d'obéir, toujours sur leurs gardes. Macao questionna :

\- Vous êtes un des membres de Great Fantasy… Vous allez prévenir MacBeth de notre arrivée, n'est-ce pas ?!

\- Prévenir ce môme ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Les fées restèrent stupéfaites et, devant leur mine ahurie, Belknap expliqua :

\- Je suis soulagé, même, de vous voir ici.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Vous venez chercher Scathach, n'est-ce pas ?

Macao et Wakaba ne comprenaient guère. Ils hochèrent la tête et le fumeur demanda :

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous arrêter ?

\- Attendez…

Belknap les dévisagea, les mettant mal à l'aise devant sa laideur, avant de reprendre :

\- Vous ignorez le dessein de Nathanaël ?

Les fées ne comprirent pas la remarque du nain. Macao finit par s'écrier :

\- Explique-nous toute l'histoire.

Le nain se dandina sur son fauteuil avant de claquer des doigts. La porte de la bibliothèque se verrouilla de l'intérieur, tendant légèrement Macao et Wakaba. Belknap prit la parole :

\- Vous avez sans doute fouillé la bibliothèque, n'est-ce pas ?

De nouveau, les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

\- On ne trouve ici que des grimoires et autres écrits sur Zeleph, le Mage noir, commenta Wakaba.

\- Exact. Tous ces livres le concernent. J'espère que vous avez du temps, l'histoire de Nathanaël MacBeth est assez longue.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, gronda Macao. Nos amis iront secourir Scathine. Toi, explique-nous.

Belknap eut un léger rictus en entendant le surnom affectueux de la fée. Il commença alors, avec cette voix de conteur magistral, qui fascina les deux autres Mages :

\- Cela commence avant la naissance même de Nathanaël. Son père, un Mage de l'Eau, Jack MacBeth, a fondé Great Fantasy, il y a plusieurs années. Ses parents furent tous les deux des Mages et des partisans de Zeleph. Jack MacBeth rêvait du monde de la Grande Magie, comme beaucoup d'autres des croyants du Mage Noir. Feu le père de Nathanaël voulait ressusciter Zeleph pour ensuite devenir le Maitre de ce nouveau monde, dédié aux Mages. Il attendait un descendant avec impatience. Mais, quand son fameux fils naquit, ce fut une grande désillusion. Nathanaël ne possédait, et ne possède toujours pas, de potentiel magique.

\- Il n'est pas mage ?, souffla Macao, étonné.

Belknap hocha la tête. Il pinça les lèvres, les doigts crispés sur le fauteuil. Il poursuivit :

\- Après la naissance de Nathanaël, j'ai été recueilli par son père, car je possédais, contrairement à son fils, la possibilité de manier la magie. Jack battait régulièrement son fils, qu'il a toujours méprisé et renié. Nathanaël m'a toujours haï pour ça. Parce que, tout difforme que j'étais, je lui étais préféré.

Macao et Wakaba échangèrent un regard. Beaucoup de Mages méprisaient les Non-Mages, et certaines familles de Mages reniaient leur descendant, s'il ne possédait aucune magie en eux. Le comportement de Jack était commun, au sein de certaines familles qui favorisaient la magie. Belknap reprit la parole :

\- Un jour, Eliza, feu sa mère, prit l'initiative de protéger son fils. C'était une femme très douce. Mais Jack dévorait sa bonté. Pourtant, elle ne s'est jamais résolue à ne plus aimer son époux violent car, renier Jack revenait à renier Nathanaël. J'aimais beaucoup cette mère adoptive qui m'estimait malgré tout. En voyant sa mère crouler sous les coups, Nathanaël s'opposera à son père. Là…

Belknap s'interrompit, la gorge apparemment sèche. Macao et Wakaba, malgré leur impatience, respectèrent son silence. Belknap les observa un instant. Il déglutit avant de poursuivre :

\- Jack amputa la jambe droite de Nathanaël. Il sectionna le membre au niveau de genoux. Heureusement, la magie d'Eliza permit de le sauver. A partir de cet instant, Nathanaël changea pour devenir également obsédé par Zeleph.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Wakaba, intrigué, se tortillait sur son fauteuil, avide de réponse. Macao, bien que plus calme, partageait le même sentiment. Belknap expliqua :

\- Celui qui éveillera Zeleph, selon la légende, se verra accorder un vœu. Nathanaël veut obtenir la magie de la vie, pour faire repousser sa jambe perdue. Et, aussi, avoir une place dans le monde de la Grande Magie.

Les deux fées hochèrent la tête. Oui, cela avait du sens. Ils étaient partagés entre pitié et mépris.

\- Jack se suicida, en voyant son espoir de monde de la Grande Magie décliner, ainsi que sa jeunesse. Nathanaël, à la mort de sa mère, reprit la guilde et y intégra les trois autres membres de Great Fantasy. Quant à moi, je devais lui dépêcher un parchemin pour ressusciter Zeleph. Je lui ai trouvé une fausse traduction disant qu'il fallait la magie d'une fée pour le processus. J'ignorais qu'il en existait encore.

Macao et Wakaba jetèrent un regard au nain avant de se regarder. Etait-ce de la faute du bossu si Scath s'était retrouvée ici ? Ils sentirent la colère monter. Macao était furieux, alors que la voix de Belknap montait de nouveau.

\- Il en a finalement récupéré une, la rencontrant lors de l'enterrement de son mentor. Dakuinku… Il travaillait pour MacBeth, également. Ce traitre… Votre fée s'est fait berner depuis le premier jour. Scath pensait que sa magie, une des magies nébuleuses selon lui, allait l'engloutir dans les ténèbres et elle a demandé à Nathanaël s'il pouvait lui retirer cette noirceur. Elle est partie pour ne pas vous blesser.

\- Mais… C'est impossible de retirer ça !, s'écria Macao.

\- Exact. Mais Nathanaël lui a mentit. Il a rédigé une lettre – en la faisant signer par Dakuinku – pour la convaincre qu'elle devait à tout prix s'en débarrasser. Il a éveillé sa toute magie, sous prétexte que c'était ce qu'il fallait pour retirer tous les résidus magiques. Mais, en réalité, il compte convertir cette puissance pour l'utiliser afin d'éveiller Zeleph.

Wakaba blêmit. Macao semblait paralysé de terreur. Dakuinku… Le vieux mage de Blue Pegasus… Un ancien ami de Makarov et le mentor de Scath… Alors, il n'avait été qu'un traitre ?! C'était trop affreux… Belknap pinça les lèvres. Le Mage de la Fumée bredouilla :

\- Mais… S'il pompe la magie de Scath… La source de sa vie…

\- Elle mourra, conclut Belknap. C'est pour ça que j'espérais que vous alliez agir.

Macao et Wakaba bondirent sur leurs pieds. Le sang bouillait dans leurs veines. Scath… S'ils n'agissaient pas plus vite, elle allait mourir ! Wakaba, les poings serrés, hurla, empressé :

\- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Ou sont-ils ?!

\- Dans le donjon principal.

Wakaba se précipita à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque mais Macao s'attarda un instant pour demander :

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas aidé Scath ?

\- Parce que j'ai vendu mon âme aux MacBeth. Je lui appartient totalement, et je ne peux aller contre sa volonté aussi frontalement. Je ne veux pas que ma bien-aimée souffre de ma traîtrise.

Macao le regarda avant d'hocher la tête, l'air grave, et de disparaitre en courant. Lui aussi avait quasiment vendu son âme à sa guilde. Ils allaient grimper jusqu'en haut de ce donjon et sauver Scathine !

Belknap vit les deux Mages sortirent et il eut un sourire. Akumi serait ravie. Elle, qui était plus dévouée à Nathanaël que lui, allait lutter contre Fairy Tail par obligation, car elle était aussi vendue que lui et que, si Fairy Tail échouait et Nathanaël apprenait sa passivité... Belknap n'osa pas y penser. Soudain, il eut un frisson. Il n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que de se courber devant son Maitre... Par peur des représailles. Mais... Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pu fuir ? Abandonner Nathanaël... C'est tellement beau. Akumi et lui loin de toute cette folie ambiante... Il observa l'œil rouge tatoué sur le dos de sa main gauche l'air las. Il frotta ses doigts contre sa peau alors, que, dans son dos, il entendit quelqu'un revenir. C'était encore ce mage aux cheveux bleus foncés. Belknap l'observa s'approcher. Il se pencha sur la cheminée et se saisit d'une bûche enflammée. Il la jeta sur les livres qui s'embrasèrent. Le nain écarquilla ses yeux. Que... Le mage de Fairy Tail s'écarta :

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aurais été capable de le faire... Moi aussi, je ne pourrais sans doute pas refuser quelque chose à mon Maitre, quand bien je sais qu'il agit mal. A Fairy Tail, nous lui devons tous beaucoup et je me doute que tu es dans le même état d'esprit. Les MacBeth t'ont accueilli, logé, nourri... Mais nous allons mettre un terme à ses agissements. Great Fantasy peut déjà s'écrire au passé. Je suppose que tu peux partir, désormais, sans même l'avoir frontalement trahi, sans craindre sa colère.

\- Merci beaucoup..., souffla Belknap. Nous vous en serons éternellement reconnaissants. Nous avons une dette envers votre guilde, n'hésitez pas à la consommer quand bon vous semblera.

Ils sortirent de la pièce déjà pleine de fumée. Son contrat prenait fin, la chute de Nathanaël MacBeth était imminente, le mage l'avait promis…, songea Belknap. Il observa le mage partir en courant , avant d'esquisser un sourire soulagé.

**_Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review - je les lirais mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais beaucoup de temps pour y répondre... Merci d'avoir lu, à mercredi (entre une nouvelle phase de révision intensive... T.T)!_**


	25. Sous-partie II

**_Sous-Partie II_**

_L'Elfe Lumineux_

Pendant que Belknap s'expliquait avec Macao et Wakaba, Lyra, elle, s'était plongée dans les souterrains du château. Et, inévitablement, au bout de quelques tournants, elle était perdue. Elle tenait une torche décrochée d'un mur et éclairait les boyaux de terre devant elle. Lyra avait l'impression d'avoir été engloutis par le domaine, et se retrouvait dans un intestin rocheux. De temps à autre, elle voyait des cavernes désertes, dans lesquelles elle préféra ne pas s'attarder. Elle n'entendait que des gouttes d'eaux clapoter contre le sol et le bruit de ses semelles claquant contre le sol. Lyra, avec des parents sourds-muets, ne craignait pas les silences pesants, mais ici, avec les relents humides et moisis qui remontaient, et les quelques sons parasites, elle sentait son ventre se contracter. Elle serra son poing sur la torche noire de suie.

Elle n'avait aucune chance de trouver Scath ici ! Quoique… Dans les ombres… La musicienne avait sa chance. La flamme au bout du bois vacilla tragiquement et, malgré les supplications de Lyra, elle s'éteignit dans une bourrasque. Lyra jura copieusement avant de saisir sa guitare. Elle gratta les cordes avant de jouer une douce mélopée. Elle chuchota :

\- Luminous lullaby…

La guitare s'illumina doucement, luisant autant que la précédente flamme. Lyra eut un sourire et progressa. La musique l'apaisait et l'aidait à canaliser sa peur. Alors qu'elle progressait depuis plusieurs minutes, elle découvrit une porte, une unique porte, qui cachait une grotte certainement aménagée. Une lueur vive jaillissait sous la porte. Intriguée, la musicienne cessa de jouer et poussa le battant. Les mains sur les yeux, pour les protéger, elle découvrit un corps décharné qui luisait. Elle fit un pas, éblouie. Immédiatement, une gerbe lumineuse la frappa dans le dos, la faisant basculer. Une voix caverneuse mais séduisante en même temps monta du corps malingre :

\- Tu as osé troubler mon silence… Meurs, humaine pitoyable !

\- Quoi ? Nan mais ça va pas ?

Lyra se redressa, la main sur son instrument, alors que le corps grêle filait vers elle, pour attaquer. Lyra frotta ses cordes avec une force :

\- Onde musicale !

Une vague translucide frappa le corps qui tomba, coupant net la lumière. La musicienne se posa et contempla son adversaire. Elle gronda :

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Tu oses m'adresser la parole, humaine ?, cracha-t-il.

\- Réponds-moi !

Et, de nouveau, une onde frappa. L'homme maigre se redressa et murmura :

\- Mon nom est Cianàn. Je suis l'Elfe de la Lumière.

\- Un Elfe ? Mais… Ca n'existe pas…, bredouilla Lyra.

Cianàn l'ignora et se redressa, dévoilant son corps famélique. Lyra allait attaquer de nouveau quand le corps du pseudo-elfe se téléporta et, sans qu'elle puisse le voir, il fut derrière elle, la frappant pour l'envoyer s'encastrer contre un mur. Lyra hoqueta en essayant de se redresser, en appui sur les pierres humides. Il était la lumière… Il avait donc sa rapidité, également ? A peine fut-elle debout sur ses pieds que Cianàn attaquait de nouveau. Un cercle d'invocation apparut devant lui.

\- La pluie de lumière purifiera ton âme d'humaine répugnante ! Moi, l'Elfe, je détruirai la musicienne de Fairy Tail.

Un millier de traits de lumières jaillirent des runes et filèrent pour frapper Lyra. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, la lumière la frappa de part en part, explosant à son contact. La musicienne hurla de douleur, les mains crispées sur sa guitare. Elle gémit en pinçant ses cordes. Le son était plus lent que la lumière… Elle était fichue… Lyra regretta de ne pas être avec Scath. Celle-ci pouvait recouvrir les lumières. Lyra commença un morceau énergique :

\- Tiger song !

L'énorme tigre sonore jaillit dans un rugissement et referma ses mâchoires sur Cianàn. Mais celui-ci, rapide, esquiva et frappa Lyra au visage, faisant gicler le sang. Elle cessa de jouer, faisant disparaitre la bête. La musicienne se traina au sol, le corps douloureux. S'il pouvait tout esquiver… Elle n'avait aucune chance de le vaincre… Rageuse, elle frappa le sol du poing. La jeune fille avait l'impression d'être un chien rampant sur le pavé. Cianàn la contempla avec mépris.

\- Vous, les humains, vous êtes lamentables. Vous avez souillé la Fée, également.

\- Tu parles de Scath ?, cracha-t-elle.

\- Exact. Vous avez entaché sa puissance. Mais peu importe. Même avec la moisissure de son organisme, nous ferons revenir le grand Zeleph !

Lyra se figea. Zeleph ? Le Mage Noir, Zeleph ? Ses grands-parents lui avaient déjà parlé de cet homme. Quatre cent ans auparavant, il aurait parcouru le monde avant d'être maudit. Ensuite, selon les légendes, il avait volé des âmes innocentes et créer des démons. Elle songea à Grey, dont le village avait été détruit par Déliora. Le Démon des Calamités était né de la magie de Zeleph. Le Mage Noir avait semé la destruction sur les continents du monde jusqu'à ce qu'il soit scellé, pour qu'il ne commette plus jamais de telles atrocités. Enfant, Lyra craignait d'assister au retour de Zeleph mais, avec le temps, elle avait oublié cette crainte.

La musicienne se releva et essuya le sang sur son menton. Il comptait utiliser Scath pour faire revenir le Mage Meurtrier, donc… Comment était-ce possible ? Elle gronda :

\- Fairy Tail ne vous laissera pas réussir…

\- Ah oui ? Vous comptez nous arrêter ? Cessez de rêver, petites fées. Je vais t'arracher les ailes.

Il fila sur elle, en rayon de lumière, et, aussi vite que son corps lui permit, Lyra créa une onde musicale qui rendit à Cianàn son apparence initiale puis de basculer au sol. Lyra fronça les sourcils. Le son frappait sa lumière ? C'était étrange… Quand elle utilisait ce sort contre Luxus, sous sa forme d'éclair, il y était beaucoup moins sensible. Mais, si les ondes sonores étaient efficaces, elles restaient bien moins rapides. Cela fit rager la musicienne. Encore une fois, elle regretta de ne pas lutter au côté de Scath. La musicienne se redressa. Elle cracha du sang sur les pieds du pseudo-elfe.

\- Vous vous en êtes pris à Scath… C'est un membre de ma guilde… C'est plus qu'une amie… C'est une sœur… C'est comme ma petite-sœur, salaud. Tu n't'en tireras pas comme ça !

Lyra s'apprêtait à attaquer quand Cianàn se tourna vers elle. Il semblait furieux. Il plongea sa main dans sa manche avant de sortir un minuscule revolver avant de tirer dans la jambe de la musicienne. Lyra resta debout, les yeux écarquillés en observant sa cuisse se teinter de rouge. La balle n'était pas ressortie de sa jambe. L'elfe la dépassa alors que la musicienne s'appuyait sur sa gratte pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol.

\- Je dois prévenir MacBeth de votre présence, grommela-t-il.

La musicienne lui jeta un regard furieux et, une fois qu'il l'eut dépassé, elle se saisit du manche de sa guitare et asséna un violent coup sur le crâne du faux elfe. Les yeux de celui-ci se révulsèrent et il tomba au sol, face contre terre. Déséquilibrée, Lyra glissa au sol à son tour en s'agrippant la cuisse, pour presser la plaie. Elle observa sa guitare, miraculeusement intacte.

Lyra découvrit que sa réserve magique était épuisée et une de ses cordes cassées. Elle jura en regardant l'Elfe en sang, les yeux écarquillés. Elle soupira. Il n'y avait rien, ici. La musicienne avait ses cordes à Fairy Tail, ne songeant pas pousser sur son instrument ainsi.

La jeune fille observa la plaie et déchira son pantalon pour atteindre le trou dans sa chair. Il fallait retirer la balle… Lyra nettoya la peau avec sa salive, nécessité faisant loi, et se força à plonger ses doigts dans le sang. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle poussa un hurlement de douleur. Elle retira immédiatement ses doigts en haletant avant de murmure « Okay… Okay… Ca va aller… » puis de réitérer son mouvement. Elle sentit sous ses doigts la bille de plombs – heureusement assez peu enfoncée – et s'efforça de la ressortir sans rendre sa plaie béante. Finalement, Lyra se laissa retomber, essoufflée, afin d'attendre d'aller un peu mieux. Elle déchira un morceau de pantalon et s'en servit de bandage serré sur sa jambe. Polyussica saurait l'arranger… Lyra se redressa péniblement et s'appuya sur les murs pour claudiquer hors des boyaux de terre. Elle monta dans les étages péniblement et découvrit Macao et Wakaba. Alors qu'un des garçons la prenait dans ses bras pour la porter avec eux, ils lui expliquèrent ce que manigançait Nathanaël, lui parlèrent de Belknap et ils se précipitèrent vers le donjon, là ou Makarov s'était rendu. Ils ne prirent pas la peine d'aller chercher Luxus, Cana ou Grey.


	26. Sous-partie III

**_Sous-Partie III_**

_La Nymphe Céleste_

Autour de Cana et Grey, la magie de ce-dernier glaçait les lieux. Ils s'étaient séparés des autres Mages de Fairy Tail, recherchant les Mages de Great Fantasy et Scath. Ils avaient empruntés d'un pas nerveux un des escaliers du château et ne cessaient de faire des tours et des détours. Ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés à grimper dans une tour, éloignée du donjon principal. La tour montait, montait, transperçant la voute céleste. Les fenêtres sans carreaux laissaient pénétrer, dans des chuintements inquiétants, des glaciales bourrasques de vent. Si Grey était totalement insensible au froid de l'hiver, Cana frissonnait et était mordue par le froid. Elle piqua même la veste de Grey, qu'elle passa sur la sienne. Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans les escaliers étroits, ils débarquèrent au sommet du donjon.

Il faisait nuit noire, à cette heure. L'air froid mordait les joues et les os de Cana, qui serrait les dents et frictionnait ses bras, tandis que Grey restait parfaitement impassible. Vers le sud, on voyait les lumières joyeuses de Magnolia. Les étoiles illuminaient le ciel dégagé. Ils découvrirent deux autres donjons devant eux dont un beaucoup plus monumental. Ils découvrirent une lumière inquiétante émanant du sommet de la tour. Cana plissa les yeux.

\- Tu vois quelque chose ?

\- Nan…, souffla Grey qui s'était penché. Mais la lumière, là, c'est sans doute le vieux.

\- Scath et MacBeth doivent être là-bas, commenta-t-elle. Si Maitre Makarov s'y rend…

\- Ou un autre Mage de Great Fantasy, rectifia le garçon.

Cana pinça les lèvres. Grey n'avait pas tort. Ils essayèrent encore d'observer la moindre trace de la présence de la fée des Ombres ou du Maitre de la Guilde. Mais ils ne sentirent rien. Cana finit par dire, cessant de faire claquer ses dents :

\- Que ce soit un Mage de MacBeth ou le Maitre lui-même, nous devons aller voir.

\- Je devrais pouvoir créer un pont de glace jusqu'à cette tour, annonça le Mage de Glace.

La cartomancienne observa son ami poser ses mains sur une rambarde de pierre froide et un cercle d'invocation bleu apparaitre devant ses doigts. Dans des craquements, une plateforme glacée apparut. Grey bondit dessus, s'assurant qu'elle était bien solide, avant d'aider Cana à monter. Les doigts tendus, le Mage de la Glace créait le pont, concentré, lui donnant des points d'appuis solides. La Mage des Cartes, elle, resserrait sa veste sur sa poitrine. Soudain, ils se figèrent en sentant le vent devenir beaucoup plus puissant. Cana, poussée par une bourrasque, manqua de trébucher et se rattrapa sur ses mains tendues. Un léger rire, comme un adorable carillon, résonna. Grey se tendit alors que Cana se relevait. Ils découvrirent, stupéfaits, une fine silhouette féminine autour de laquelle les vents tourbillonnaient. Ses cheveux blonds fouettaient son visage et ses yeux bruns brillaient dans la nuit. Toute vêtue de blanc, flottant dans les cieux sombres, elle ressemblait à un ange.

\- Vous voilà, jeunes Mages de Fairy Tail !

\- Ou est Scath ?!, hurla Grey. Rendez-là nous !

La femme blonde sourit. Cana la trouva très belle, lumineuse. La Mage de Great Fantasy leva sa main, laissant des zéphyrs se ressembler dans le creux de sa main. Elle répondit, les lèvres tirées :

\- Je suis navrée mais, en tant que membre de Great Fantasy, je ne peux rester de marbre alors que vous attaquez, bien que je trouve votre cause noble.

\- Si vous êtes franche, rétorqua Cana, laissez-nous passer !

La cartomancienne avait déjà des cartes magiques entre les doigts. Les bourrasques devinrent plus intenses autour d'eux. La mage ennemie annonça :

\- Assez parlé, désormais. Affrontez-moi, Mages de Fairy Tail, moi, Akumi Stars, la Nymphe Céleste.

Cana et Grey dégainèrent leurs magies. Sans attendre, la Mage des Cartes fit jaillir plusieurs cartes. Elle s'écria, alors que son bras lançait déjà les cartes, qui filèrent pour frapper Akumi :

\- Cartes shurikens !

Akumi observa les projectiles et, d'un geste de la main, invoqua une bourrasque qui les écarta promptement. Cana gronda, agacé, alors que Grey attaquait déjà :

\- Lance de glace !

Une lance pointue fila à son tour en direction d'Akumi qui, avec la même facilité rageante, fit voler en éclat la glace. Autour de la mage blonde, des cartes et des fragments acérés de glace tournoyaient, s'entrechoquant parfois. Elle sourit :

\- Fairy Tail est bonne dans l'art de choisir ses Mages. A mon tour, donc.

Elle se mit à tournoyer, les bras écartés, les cheveux soulevés par les bourrasques, l'air apaisé au milieu de la tornade. Finalement, elle s'écria, en déplaçant sa main gauche, deux doigts levés :

\- Lame de vent !

Une vague d'air compacte fila vers les deux mages de Fairy Tail. Grey et Cana s'apprêtaient à créer un bouclier quand ils remarquèrent que l'attaque les ratait totalement. Ils observèrent, trop stupéfaits pour réagir, la lame de vent venir se fracasser contre le pont de glace qui s'effondra, entrainant avec elle les deux fées de Fairy Tail. Effrayés, ils hurlèrent alors que, d'un coup, la magie d'Akumi les retenait et les emprisonnait dans un bulle d'air. Grey s'écria :

\- Elle maitrise deux magies !

\- Comment ?!, hurla Cana.

\- Tu es attentif, jeune mage de la Glace, remarqua Akumi, qui les sauvait d'une mort certaine.

En effet, si la Mage les relâchait, ils fondraient droit sur le sol pavé de la cour intérieur du château et s'écraseraient au sol, se brisant tous les os. Elle poursuivit :

\- En effet. Je maitrise la magie des Vents, zéphyrs qui parcourent les landes, et celle de l'Air, qui fait vivre les êtres.

\- La magie de l'air…, répéta Cana. Cela veut dire que… Dans cette bulle…

\- Vous êtes à ma merci, approuva Akumi.

Et, pour appuyer ses propos, elle referma la main. Presque immédiatement, Cana et Grey suffoquèrent dans leur bulle. Akumi réduisait l'oxygène dans l'espace qu'elle contrôlait. La pression baissait et blessait les oreilles des deux autres Mages. Akumi, les voyants souffrir, rompit l'enchantement. Cana et Grey reprirent leurs souffles, mis à mal par le sort. Soudain, sans prévenir, elle les lâcha dans le vide. Encore à l'ouest, Grey ne réagit pas. Quant à Cana, elle se saisit de trois cartes qu'elle lança entre les deux tours. Lien, chanvre, filet.

Tout de suite, un énorme filet rattrapa les deux Mages aux poumons brûlants. Grey avait repris ses esprits mais, de nouveau, Akumi attaqua, sans leur laisser de répit. La tornade qui l'entourait, polluée par la glace et les cartes tranchants, attaqua les deux membres de Fairy Tail. Grey grogna, retirant son tee-shirt et son pantalon :

\- Ca suffit maintenant… !

\- Tes vêtements, Grey !, reprocha Cana alors qu'Akumi écarquillait les yeux.

Alors que la tornade arrivait, le Mage en caleçon créa un mur de glace gigantesque contre lequel se fracassa la bourrasque. Prenant appui sur le mur de glace, Grey bondit en direction d'Akumi :

\- Ice Make… épée !

Une énorme épée de glace se façonna dans le poing de Grey qui bondit et frappa Akumi. Celle-ci bloqua au dernier moment mais, alors que son attention était focalisée sur le Mage de Glace, Cana attaquait déjà dans son dos :

\- Piliers de glace !

Elle combina plusieurs cartes et une multitude de blocs de glace lourds fondaient sur Akumi. Elle appela les vents à l'aide mais elle s'y prenait trop tard pour les renforcer, si bien qu'elle fut frappée dans le dos par une masse gelée. Perdant toute concentration, elle tomba, inconsciente, dans le filet de Cana. Grey se posa vers elles.

\- Plus de temps à perdre, désormais.

Des lumières plus vives jaillissaient de la tour. Ils allaient s'extirper du chanvre quand ils attendirent des voix les appeler. Ils découvrirent Lyra, Macao et Wakaba qui passaient par l'extérieur avant de reprendre, apparemment, l'ascension de la plus haute tour. Ils utilisèrent la magie de Grey pour se rejoindre. Lyra portait des traces de blessures et sa magie était épuisée, alors que Wakaba et Macao étaient indemnes. Ils leur relatèrent ce que Belknap, membre des Mages de MacBeth avait dit et ils partirent, d'un commun d'accord, en direction de la tour. Makarov devait déjà s'y trouver. Ne restait que Luxus dans le château, affrontant sans doute le dernier membre des Mages.


	27. La Salamandre empoisonnée

**_Yo ! Me revoilà enfin, incarnée par ma petite NdA ! :D Vous avez sans doute remarqué le manque de message au début et à la fin des chapitres et bien... C'était parce que j'étais absente cette semaine, je suis partie un peu à l'arrache passer la semaine chez des amis sans emporter mes chapitres à poster. C'est donc une de mes amis, a qui j'avais envoyé les chapitres à l'époque ou je ne pensais même pas sortir FdO de mon disque dur, qui a du poster le chapitre pour moi - je la remercie d'ailleurs, elle qui a du apprendre à poster via sms interposés ! Et je n'ai pas pensé à lui dire de laisser une petite note sur le chapitre donc ce sont deux chapitres "bruts" que vous avez eu cette semaine. Désolée donc pour cela et j'essayerai de prévenir si une telle situation devait se reproduire ! ^^ _**

**_En attendant, me revoilà avec le chapitre 20 et la quatrième sous-partie ! (Cette orga est tellement mal foutue...) Sinon, j'espère que vous allez bien, ça fait longtemps... ;P Bref, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Bonne lecture ! ;D_**

**_Chapitre XX_**

**_Sous-Partie IV_**

_La Salamandre Empoisonnée_

Luxus était parti dans une direction inverse à celle de Grey et Cana. Et, si le binôme le plus jeune s'était retrouvé dans une tour maltraitée par les vents, Luxus, lui, se retrouvait dans des souterrains. C'était une véritable énigme pour lui de savoir comment il s'était retrouvé sous terre en montant des escaliers. Ce n'était pas des caves humides, comme là où s'était trouvé Lyra, mais des cachots aménagés, et illuminés. Il y faisait froid également. Des gargouilles effrayantes ornaient les couloirs et, plusieurs fois, Luxus avait frôlé la crise cardiaque en voyant les horribles grimaces de pierre. Il en avait encore mal dans le bras gauche. Furieux, il avait utilisé sa magie pour en détruire une, afin d'évacuer sa frustration. Il avait visité certaines pièces et avait découvert des laboratoires avec, dans des bocaux de formols, dans animaux et des organes. Luxus ne se pencha pas sur la question, peu désireux de savoir s'ils provenaient d'humains ou pas.

Le Dragon Slayer était tendu. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de son grand-père, de Macao, de Cana, de Grey, de Wakaba ou de Lyra. Il espérait que rien ne leur était arrivé. Quant à Scath, il essayait de ne pas y penser. A cette heure, soit Nathanaël s'occupait encore d'elle, soit Makarov l'avait sous son aile. Il priait pour la seconde option.

Le petit-fils de Makarov Drear poussa une énième porte et ce fut celle-ci qui l'inquiéta au sujet de sa fée de petite-amie. Il trouva, encore, des bocaux inquiétants mais, cette fois, il trouva une table couverte d'instruments métalliques. Mais, surtout, au centre de la pièce, une table aseptisée. Il se raidit et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il se précipita vers la console et resta paralysé. Celle-ci était couverte de sang, liquide poisseux luisant. Le Dragon Slayer, profitant de ses sens exacerbés, inspira profondément. L'odeur du sang de Scath saturait la pièce. En voyant l'apparence du sang, qui séchait, il jugea que celui-ci avait coulé un peu avant que Fairy Tail ne vienne pour la première fois dans le château, officiellement. Il comprenait pourquoi elle semblait si épuisée. Comment avait-elle pu même survivre ? Une magie avait dû l'aider. Une rage sourde cogna dans ses veines. Il avait blessé Scath… MacBeth paierait.

Luxus avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère. Sa lacrima brûlait, contre son cœur. Il allait partir fracasser quelques gargouilles quand, attiré par le bruit de pierre brisée, le dernier Mage de Great Fantasy. Luxus le reconnu, il l'avait vu quand il avait combattu Scath.

Gabalis Venilious, Mage des Poisons, était de sortie.

Le mage aux cheveux verts resta perplexe avant de s'écrier, remarquant enfin qui était Luxus.

\- Whoa ! Tu es le petit-fils de Makarov Drear !

Il ne remarqua pas l'expression crispée de Luxus. Le Mage des substances toxiques semblait impressionné devant le spectacle d'un mage ennemi, infiltré dans sa guilde, en train de détruire des statues. Luxus s'attendait à ce qu'il attaque avec violence mais, au contraire, Gabalis, joignit ses mains, des étoiles dans les yeux :

\- Oï… Tu ne voudrais pas m'affronter ?! Luxus Drear, de Fairy Tail, contre Gabalis Venilious, de Great Fantasy, la Salamandre empoisonnée.

\- M'affronter ?, répéta Luxus.

\- Yep ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas lutté contre un mage prometteur ! Enfin… Longtemps que je n'avais pas gagné contre, surtout !

L'arrogance de Gabalis exubéra immédiatement Luxus. Il comptait gagner contre lui ? Alors que le Dragon Slayer était furieux ? Quelle bonne blague… !

\- Très bien… Ce sera à tes risques et périls.

Un sourire fendit le visage large de Gabalis. Luxus avait envie de lui asséner un coup de poing dans le nez. Immédiatement, Gabalis bondit à la gorge du Dragon Slayer. Le poing du mage aux cheveux verts était couvert de matière toxique. Le petit-fils de Makarov le sentait puissant. La fameuse Salamandre empoisonnée s'écria :

\- Poison de feu infernal !

Il cracha une gerbe de poison qui atterrit sur le mollet droit de Luxus, qui n'avait pas pu esquiver. Le Dragon Slayer vit son pantalon fondre et la substance jaune toucher son épiderme. Immédiatement, il sentit sa peau brûler. Une odeur de soufre épouvantable montait du produit. Gabalis eut un sourire suffisant :

\- C'est un poison de contact. Tes veines font gonfler, ta peau brûler et fondre et, le plus drôle, c'est que l'eau ne peut pas nettoyer ça.

\- Ordure, gronda Luxus.

Il avisa un bocal empli de formol et le brisa dans ses mains. Gabalis, intrigué, l'observa. Luxus ramassa un bout de verre tranchant et, avec précaution, il racla le poison. Le Dragon Slayer, la peau brûlante, se redressa. Gabalis siffla, admiratif.

\- Intelligent, concéda-t-il. Mais, tu ne luttes pas vraiment…

\- Je dois réellement y aller sérieusement ?

Les mises en gardes de Makarov résonnaient dans son crâne. Jamais il ne devait utiliser son pouvoir de Dragon Slayer… Mais… Comment est-ce que le vieux le saurait ? Ce serait un secret. Il eut un sourire carnassier, ignorant sa jambe encore brûlante. Gabalis hocha la tête :

\- Bien sûr ! Ecoute, je te propose un marché.

\- …

Luxus ne dit rien. Il avait envie de prendre Gabalis par la gorge et de la lui ouvrir avant de cracher une gerbe d'éclair à l'intérieur. Il s'interrompit avant de penser qu'il avait un gros problème psychologique pour penser cela. Le Mage des poisons sourit :

\- Si tu me bats, je te dis un secret. Sinon…

\- Tu vas m'empoisonner, coupa sévèrement Luxus.

\- Oh… Bon, ok… Si tu gagnes, je te donne l'antidote. De toute manière, je te laisserai pas aller plus loin.

Gabalis, sans attendre la réaction de Luxus, cracha de nouveau son poison jaune. Cette fois, le blond évita en se transformant en foudre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il appela à lui le pouvoir de sa Lacrima. Il avait encore énormément de colère en lui et l'air agaçant de tête à claque de Gabalis allait l'aider à se défouler. Le Mage des Poisons sortit de sa poche un canif visiblement aiguisé. Il crut intelligent d'expliquer :

\- Avec ce poignard, j'ouvrirai tes veines et verserai un poison dans celle-ci.

\- Tu parles trop.

Le Dragon Slayer sentit son corps s'électrifier de nouveau. Gabalis souffla avec force et un tourbillon de gaz envahit les lieux. Le mage blond plaqua immédiatement sa main sur son nez et sa bouche, pour retenir sa respiration. La Mage des Poisons éclata de rire. Il cria :

\- Tu ne peux pas m'échapper ! Ce poison à inhaler affecte ta membrane nasale, tes canaux lacrymaux et autres ! TU ES PERDU !

Le gaz était si violent que Luxus s'effondra, le nez en sang, les yeux trempés et sa gorge en feu. Il allait mourir aussi piteusement ?! Impossible ! Gabalis s'approcha et cracha de violentes gerbes de poisons jaunes sur le dos du Dragon Slayer. Celui-ci devint furieux. Blessé de partout, il se redressa lentement, ignorant son visage ensanglanté et ses yeux à vif.

Et Luxus laissa son pouvoir ruer dans ses veines. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, devenant totalement blanc. Des éclairs jaillirent de sa bouche, tout son corps crépitait. Le sourire de Gabalis fondit sur ses veines, comme neige au soleil. Il avait, sous les yeux, la puissance d'un Dragon Slayer. Il sembla se liquéfier. Luxus s'écria :

\- Lance du Dragon Foudroyant !

Ses éclairs formèrent une lance gigantesque qui frappa Gabalis, l'électrocutant. Ce-dernier, sonné, tomba au sol. Mais Luxus, lui, s'échauffait à peine. Bien sûr, il souffrait mais sa fureur était bien plus forte. Gabalis avait peur, tout son corps le reflétait. Il cracha du poison jaune sur Luxus qui en reçut sur lui à plusieurs endroits, si bien que tout le corps du Dragon Slayer le brûla, alimentant sa fureur.

\- Eruption foudroyante !

La foudre s'amassa au-dessus de Gabalis qui hurla comme un damné quand les éclairs lui tombèrent dessus. Luxus eut un sourire inquiétant. La bouche de Luxus crépitait toujours plus fort. Pourtant, il vit Gabalis boire une mixture que son pouvoir avait créée et il se redressa. Il semblait plus fort. Ses mains étaient parcourues de liquide. La Salamandre empoisonnée bondit et frappa Luxus, encore et encore. Le poison sur ses mains étaient un paralysant. Avec la nature de Luxus et de ses pouvoirs de la foudre, qui craignait moins les effets paralysants, il fut moins affecté que prévu mais tout de même, il fut touché. Gabalis s'acharnait sur son visage. Finalement, avec l'accumulation, Luxus se retrouva incapable de lui porter des coups et s'effondra sous son poids. Il sentit, contre lui, sa Lacrima exploser. Gabalis, avec un hurlement furieux, se jeta et frappa son visage. Luxus tressautait sous les assauts. La fureur de Gabalis le rendait plus dangereux. Il enduisit de nouveau ses mains avec son poison jaune. Il ne voulait pas le tuer de ses mains, désormais. Juste le torturer. La paralysie passait et, désormais, ne restait plus que la brûlure. Le Dragon Slayer serra les dents et, enfin, il porta sa dernière attaque, celle qui calma sa Lacrima et sa colère :

\- RUGISSEMENT DU DRAGON FOUDROYANT !

Luxus se courba en arrière, accumulant la foudre dans sa bouche, aussi dans ses poumons sans doute. Soudain, dans un souffle extrêmement violent, il se pencha vers l'avant, crachant tout le pouvoir accumulé. Gabalis, frappé de plein fouet, cria avant de s'effondrer, toujours conscient mais à moitié mort. Luxus tomba sur les genoux, soufflé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus libéré son pouvoir. Son corps avait perdu l'habitude, si bien qu'un peu de sang coula de sa bouche.

Luxus haletait, du sang au coin des lèvres. Les mains sur les genoux, il ouvrit grand ses poumons et se redressa en inspirant. Il cracha du liquide poisseux et de la salive, l'air hargneux. Il observa Gabalis, qui était encore allongé au sol, la respiration anarchique, les yeux exorbités. La Salamandre empoisonnée était secouée de spasmes et hoquetaient. Le Dragon Slayer exposa son visage à la lumière. Sa cicatrice s'était rouverte, au niveau de sa joue, et sa pommette gauche était parcourue par une ecchymose violette. Le Mage du Poison lui avait donné du fil à retorde comme jamais auparavant. Habituellement, il était trop fort pour ses adversaires. Mais Gabalis devrait être bien plus puissant que cela. Luxus l'observa sortir une fiole de liquide bleuté et la laissa rouler vers Luxus. Le Dragon Slayer le ramassa et but cul sec. Il se sentait affreusement faible, mais cette impression passa quand il vit la Salamandre, pour être remplacé par la rage. Il se débarrassa des poisons qui brûlaient son visage. Polyussica le soignerait quand il rentrerait. Avec Scath.

Luxus avisa son adversaire et s'approcha, le saisissant par le col. Gabalis glapit et produisit un gargouillement alors que Luxus le plaquait, dos contre le mur, l'avant-bras appuyant sur sa gorge. Gabalis gargouilla :

\- Que… Tu m'as vaincu ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux… ?

\- La fille, gronda Luxus. Elle est où ?

\- Quelle fille ?, glapit la Salamandre. Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Luxus soupira et laissa retomber Gabalis, qui lui accorda un regard reconnaissant. Jusqu'à ce que Luxus lui assène un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire, envoyant le Mage du Poison au sol, sonné. Le Dragon Slayer saisit une pleine poignée de cheveux verts et les tira, pour lever le visage de Gabalis à son niveau. La Salamandre empoisonnée gémit :

\- Putain… ! Mais t'es qu'un taré !

\- Je ne suis pas très bonne humeur, alors s'il te plait, fais un effort.

\- Sinon… Quoi ?

Luxus cru que Gabalis le provoquait, alors qu'il demandait en toute sincérité, comparant le châtiment du Dragon à celui que lui infligerait MacBeth. Le jeune Drear jeta un regard dans son dos, avisa le couteau automatique de la Salamandre avant de s'en saisir et de le planter dans le bras du Mage adverse, dans l'articulation du coude, le faisant hurler comme un animal.

\- Sinon, j'arrache ton putain de bras. Alors ? La fille ?

\- T… Ah… Aaahh…, gémit Gabalis alors que Luxus serrait les dents. Elle est en vie… Pour l'instant… Gn… Elle est avec MacBeth, tout le temps…

Luxus jeta un regard agacé sur le côté avant de serrer les dents. Il reporta son regard sur Gabalis qui geignait, souffrant atrocement. Luxus se dégoûta en s'apercevant qu'il s'en délectait. Ils lui avaient retiré Scatty, ils allaient le payer chèrement. Il gronda, plus effrayant que jamais

\- Où sont-ils ?

Gabalis lui jeta un regard plein de larmes et il garda la bouche hermétiquement close. Luxus passa la langue sur sa lèvre supérieure et, avec une lenteur effroyable, il fit tourner la lame dans la chair. Le cartilage craqua sinistrement et Gabalis fut secoué de convulsions de douleur, en hurlant à s'en rompre les cordes vocales, pleurant. Ce fut un miracle de ne pas le voir tomber inconscient. Il cria, désespéré, terrifié surtout :

\- Dans la tour ! ELLE EST DANS LA TOUR PRINCIPALE DE LA FORTERESSE !

\- Comment est-ce qu'on y va ?

\- Le… Le soupirail derrière moi… A gauche… C'est… Un passage qui mène dans la salle des sacrifices… Elle est là…

Luxus se redressa, laissant la lame dans la chair. De toute sa hauteur, il toisa Gabalis et appuya son pied sur la lame, l'enfonçant dans les chairs jusqu'à la garde. Il menaça :

\- Si tu m'as menti, je reviendrai, et crois-moi, je ne serais pas aussi clément.

Il s'écarta et, alors que le Dragon Slayer claudiquait vers l'un des deux soupiraux, Gabalis blêmit. Etre moins clément... ? Le Mage des Poisons avait tenté de l'envoyer dans un cul-de-sac mais il venait de réaliser que, lorsque Luxus reviendrait, furieux, il allait peut-être même tenter de le tuer. Et le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ne se sentait pas capable de courir pour s'éloigner d'un Dragon Slayer furieux. Gabalis hurla, soudainement autrement plus paniqué :

\- J'ai menti ! J'ai menti ! Celui-là… Il va dans les cachots… MacBeth et la fée sont à droite. C'est un rac… Aie… Un raccourci…

\- Tss… Tu es raisonnable.

Luxus changea donc de direction et, sombre, il monta dans l'escalier vers la droite. Ignorant ses blessures et ses contusions, il se hissa dans les marches, en marmonnant « Il faut que je la retrouve… Il faut que je la retrouve… »

**_Et voilà ! Je trouve Luxus tellement flippant dans ce passage... T.T (Luxi-chou... ? Câlin... ? Non... ? Okay...) J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et, dans le prochain (teasing !), on va retrouver "l'Infante de Zeleph" ! Ce spoil de nom de chapitre... ;p Je pense que je vais dévoiler les noms des chapitres suivants dans mes notes de fin, comme ça, vous pourrez me dire vos suppositions sur le contenu de chapitre suivant... Qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^ Merci de m'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours hyper plaisir quand bien même mes révisions pour le bac et autres activités peuvent m'empêcher de répondre... A samedi pour le chapitre 21 ! Yo ! :D_**


	28. L'infante de Zeleph

**_Hey ! Me revoilà, et encore en retard pour ne pas changer... ! Désolée... ^^ J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mais avec ces révisions dites de Satan, je suis un peu perturbée dans mon emploi du temps... Mais sinon, comment allez-vous ? ^^' Voilà le _****_vingt-et-unième_****_ chapitre de FdO (ça commence à se rallonger cette fiction, dites-moi ! ;P) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il s'agit du dénouement de l'Arc Great Fantasy ! Bonne lecture ! :D_**

**_Chapitre XXI_**

_L'Infante de Zeleph_

Alors que les enfants de Fairy Tail luttaient et défaisaient les membres de Great Fantasy, Makarov, lui, n'avait pas perdu de temps à fouiller les moindres pièces du château qui s'offrait à lui. Bien qu'il n'ait vu MacBeth très longtemps, il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il était une personne imbue de lui-même et mégalomane. L'endroit où il devait se trouver avait de fortes chances d'être au sommet de la plus haute tour du château.

La Magie lumineuse de Makarov pulsait autour de lui, furieuse. Ce sort d'intimidation, Makarov l'espérait, allait déstabiliser MacBeth. Il ignorait si le jeune Maitre était un Mage mais mieux valait être prudent. Au rythme de ses pas, les murs de pierre autour de lui semblaient être écrasés par la pression, alors que Makarov, malgré sa petite taille, semblait gigantesque. Il parvint rapidement au sommet de la tour, comme s'il était porté par sa magie, ce qui était possible. Le Maitre de Fairy Tail déboucha devant une grande porte qu'il défonça sans même la toucher. Il mugit :

\- MacBeth !

Le vieil homme ne découvrit qu'une vaste pièce circulaire, dépourvu de meubles. Juste, au centre de la pièce, un énorme mégalithe planté dans le sol. Ce-dernier était couvert d'enchantements dessinés à la craie. Cela surprit Makarov. Habituellement, ceux-ci était créés directement par la magie… MacBeth était-il donc dépourvu de pouvoirs ? Des bougies de cire pâle étaient disposées à même le sol.

Des longues chaines noires maintenaient le rocher énorme debout et, attachée contre le métal et la pierre, il découvrit une silhouette bien connue. Une cascade de cheveux sombres recouvrait son visage penché, le corps enfantin aux attraits de femme caché sous une robe unie, blanche, sans manche. Makarov sentit sa rage redoubler. Les pieds joints par une chaine, les bras ouverts avec les poignets attachés contre la pierre et le corps ne touchant terre, Scath dominait les Maitres de Guilde. Makarov sentit sa gorge se dessécher.

A ses pieds, à genoux, Nathanaël MacBeth semblait renversé par la beauté de cette fille souffrante. En sentant la pression de la Magie de Makarov, Scath ne réussit qu'à lever ses yeux, voyant au travers de ses mèches. Sa bouche était incurvée vers le bas, sa tête baissée sur sa poitrine. Malgré ses liens, elle était légèrement affaissée. MacBeth ne prit pas la peine de se tourner pour accueillir Makarov.

\- N'est-elle pas splendide… ?

Makarov ne répondit rien. Voir Scath ainsi le rendait malade. MacBeth était en train d'heurter son enfant. Il sentait qu'il devait agir mais, en même temps, il voulait des réponses. Il observa les runes, au sol, avant de les reconnaitre. Makarov avait déjà eu l'occasion, en mission, de démembrer des guildes d'adorateurs de Zeleph. Et, souvent, il voyait ces pentagrammes inquiétants. MacBeth… Alors… N'était-il qu'un adorateur de Zeleph ? Il déchiffra les runes. Il s'agissait d'un sort de transfert… Un transfert de Magie, d'un corps vers un autre. Mais il manquait un corps… MacBeth n'était pas en position de recevoir cette magie. Makarov fronça les sourcils avant de réaliser que sa traduction était légèrement faussée. Ce n'était pas transfert entre deux corps mais vers une entité présentement immatérielle. Un transfert entre Scath et Zeleph.

Le Maitre de Great Fantasy voulait ressusciter le grand Mage Noir ! Makarov n'était pas idiot et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Si MacBeth utilisait la magie de Scath, ce qui la maintenait en vie… Alors il offrirait une vie et une magie à Zeleph. Etait-ce capable de faire revenir le Mage ? Makarov l'ignorait.

La Magie lumineuse pulsa. Scath était déjà drainée. Makarov n'avait pas le temps de questionner MacBeth. Il espéra que l'un de ses enfants ait fait ceci à sa place, auprès d'un autre Mage. Il invoqua :

\- Pluie de lumière !

Un cercle magique se forma devant lui et une raie de lumière en jaillit, pour aller frapper les chaines qui retenaient Scath captive. Celle-ci s'effondra, semi-inconsciente, dans un bruit sourd. MacBeth bondit sur ses pieds, furieux. Scath gémit et murmura :

\- Master Makarov…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! IMBECILE !

Le Maitre de Great Fantasy avait rugit, tremblant. Scath était secouée de spasmes. Toute frêle, elle réussit pourtant l'exploit de se lever et chancela un instant avant d'oser enfin regarder Makarov dans les yeux. Elle fut étonnée de ne pas trouver de répulsion. MacBeth vociférait toujours :

\- Pourquoi ?! J'ai besoin de son pouvoir ! J'EN AI BESOIN !

\- Nathanaël…, murmura Scath, intriguée.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler de peur. Makarov le considérait avec méfiance. MacBeth semblait, d'un coup d'un seul, avoir sombré dans la folie. Il avait su habilement la dissimuler. Scath resta légèrement en retrait.

\- J'avais tout…, poursuivit l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Tout… Je lui avais dit que j'allais éveiller son pouvoir… La nettoyer ensuite… J'allais tenir ma promesse !

\- Vous mentez, MacBeth, interrompit Makarov brutalement, faisant frémir Scath. Vous n'alliez pas l'aider… Vous alliez la tuer.

La fée sentit ses jambes cesser de la porter et tomba à genoux, contemplant Nathanaël qui ne lui adressait pas le moindre regard. Il observait Makarov avait une rage terrible. Les flammes des Enfers brûlaient derrière ses yeux.

\- Elle aurait été débarrassé de ses ombres ! Nous aurions été satisfaits tous les deux !

\- Ca suffit, MacBeth, dit Makarov, avec cette même voix forte. Vous savez bien qu'il est impossible de purger les ténèbres liées à certaines magies, comme celle de Scath.

Nathanaël sourit. Bien sûr qu'il le savait ! Scath sentit les larmes se précipiter à ses yeux. Elle n'avait même pas l'envie de maudire ses sanglots ou sa faiblesse. Son cœur saignait trop pour ça. Elle bredouilla, les gouttes coulant de ses yeux écarquillés :

\- Master… Je… Dakuinku… Il m'a dit que… J'allais être dévoré par les ombres… Qu'elles me posséderaient… Je voulais m'en débarrasser, devenir moins forte… Je voulais vous retrouver, ne plus risquer d'être mauvaise… Ne pas vous blesser.

Makarov lui adressa un tendre sourire, foudroyant tout droit Scath sur ses pieds. En cet instant, il ressembla à son descendant, Luxus. Le Maitre de Fairy Tail lui tendit sa main et expliqua, avec sa voix posée et rassurante :

\- Non, Scath. Les ombres ne te dévoreront pas. Mais, dans les ténèbres, elles sont plus puissantes. Elles essayeront juste de te tenter pour que tu bascules dans cette horrible noirceur et deviennes plus forte.

\- C'est… C'est ce que j'ai fait…, bredouilla Scath, mortifiée d'avoir fait ce qu'elle craignait le plus.

\- Avec de nobles intentions, oui, mais certes, tu l'as fait. Tu ne dois pas bannir tes ombres, Scath… Mais les maitriser. Ce ne sera pas facile, je le sais… Mais tu réussiras, nous t'aiderons. Parce que nous sommes ta famille.

La fée sentit ses larmes affluer, affluer, et ne jamais cesser de couler. La voix de Makarov était si apaisante. Et ses paroles justes. Oui… Fairy Tail était sa famille… La guilde la protégerait toujours et elle protégerait la guilde. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir créé une bulle pleine de la perfection de MacBeth et de son œuvre que Makarov avait explosé immédiatement. Désormais, la folie dans les yeux de MacBeth luisait et effrayait Scath. En voyant ce visage distordu, l'évidence lui creva les yeux. Jamais cet homme ne lui avait voulu du bien.

Sur ses jambes faibles, elle se redressa et tendit sa propre main vers Makarov. Elle arborait un pitoyable sourire. Mais, alors que ses doigts allaient rencontrer ceux de Makarov, Nathanaël hurla :

\- CA SUFFIT !

Scath pivota, encore faible, et vit juste un éclat d'argent filer dans les airs et heurter l'épaule de Makarov qui blêmit instantanément. Nathanaël éclata d'un rire puissant et terrifiant. Scath cria de peur en voyant Makarov s'effondrer, aillant juste le temps de retirer la seringue que le Maitre de Great Fantasy avait jeté. Paralysée de stupeur, Scath pépia :

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?! MONSTRE !

\- Allons, allons… Belle Infante de Zeleph… Ce n'est qu'un petit sédatif. Il reviendra vite parmi nous. Mais, d'ici-là, tu seras morte.

Scath eut un frisson et sentit affluer dans ses veines, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté Fairy Tail, l'esprit combattif qui animait les membres de la guilde. Elle déchira le bas de la robe, pour être plus libre ses mouvements et se mit en garde, sa magie aux poings. Nathanaël éclata d'un fou rire.

\- L'Infante de Zeleph… Non. Je suis la fée de Fairy Tail, rétorqua Scath, vibrante de haine. Et je te faire payer à toi, qui attaque ma famille !

Elle sentit ses ombres affluer à ses poings et, immédiatement, bondit. Elle tendit sa main vers MacBeth alors qu'une sphère sombre se formait en tourbillonnant. L'expression furieuse de Scath fit hurler de rire Nathanaël. Il était parfaitement fou. Les ombres explosèrent en sa direction, le projetant contre un mur, hilare. Scath s'étonna de ne pas le voir inconscient. Il sortit de son manteau une nouvelle seringue et planta l'aiguille dans le creux de son coude, droit dans la grosse veine bleue. Il retira l'instrument métallique et replia son bras. Scath gronda étrangement, comme un animal. Soudain, animé d'une nouvelle vigueur, plus rapide et plus puissant physiquement, il bondit et, sans qu'elle puisse le voir, il lui décrochait déjà un crochet à la mâchoire. Scath valdingua, déplia ses ailes et réussit à amortir sa chute. Comment…

\- Un petit cadeau de Gabalis, expliqua Nathanaël, avec suffisance. Une drogue qui décuple mes capacités physiques… Et qui ne me fait plus ressentir la douleur.

Scath serra les dents et se s'envola, dominant Nathanaël. Alors qu'elle chargeait sa magie, déjà, le Maitre de Great Fantasy bondissait si haut qu'il la saisissait par la cheville et la tirait au sol, la laissant heurter le pavé soudainement. Scath gémit mais sentit le cristal noir recouvrir ses bras et elle donna un coup dans la poitrine de Nathanaël, qui la tenait encore. Il hoqueta un peu mais, effectivement, ne sembla pas avoir mal. Scath donna un coup dans le poignet pour qu'il la relâche et, d'un bond, elle s'était éloignée. Nathanaël était trop puissant, ainsi… Mais, il restait toujours un humain. Sa force était plus grande mais son corps possédait la même fragilité. Paradoxalement.

La fée le vit sauter à sa gorge et, immédiatement, elle dressa un mur de cristal. Elle manqua d'être trop lente, mais, heureusement, elle réussit à le faire, et suffisamment dense pour qu'il retienne Nathanaël.

\- Tu feras renaitre Zeleph !

Scath fit un saut sur le côté et projeta une lance en cristal en direction de Nathanaël, vite suivie par son ombre projetée en plusieurs lianes. Nathanaël s'écrasa contre un mur, mais il riait encore. Il était couvert de poussière et un peu de sang coulait sur son front. Il eut un sourire terrifiant, qui figea Scath sur place.

\- Je ne suis pas un Mage… Mais… Zeleph m'accordera une Magie… J'ai besoin de toi, salope !

La fée, trop surprise pour bouger, fut frappée par le poing serré de Nathanaël qui heurta son œil et fut envoyée, sonnée, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle gémit et sentit, dans son cou, une aiguille s'enfoncer. Un peu de liquide coula en elle mais elle réussit à l'écarter avant qu'il ne vide la totalité du liquide dans ses veines. La fée entendit la seringue se briser. Mais… Il l'avait piqué. Elle sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Qu'avait-il fait ? Elle essaya de se trainer, la bouche en sang, hors de l'étreinte de Nathanaël, qui la dominait. Elle sentit sa lentille de cristal noir, sur les yeux, disparaitre, comme la magie sur ses bras.

La peau de Scath, qui marquait vite, arborait déjà un œil au beurre noir. Elle cracha un peu de sang, et essaya d'appeler sa magie. Aucune manifestation des ombres. Il avait bloqué sa magie ! La fée se sentit aussi impuissante que lorsque ses premiers jours de vie en tant qu'humaine. Heureusement, ses ailes qui ne nécessitaient nullement la magie purent la porter hors de Nathanaël. Il souriait toujours. Soudain, le Maitre de Great Fantasy sauta pour saisir Scath et la passa à tabac, comme un fou. Elle hurlait à chaque coup porté. Il l'envoyait contre les murs où elle s'écorchait les bras, qui finirent immédiatement en sang. Quand elle essayait de l'esquiver, il la rattrapait tout de suite pour la frapper. Un bleu sur sa joue droite s'épanouit, juste sous le cocard. Ainsi, privée de sa magie, Scath n'avait aucune chance de vaincre. Pourtant, elle sentait les ombres hurler dans ses veines souillées de poison bloquant sa magie.

Et finalement, satisfait, MacBeth se releva et se tint victorieux, observant Makarov, qui était tombé devant lui. Scath gronda, affaiblie, les membres tout ankylosés par la douleur. Le Maitre de Great Fantasy les contempla. Il les avait eus déloyalement. Cette victoire, il ne la méritait pas. MacBeth, le visage auparavant si séduisant déformé par la folie se tourna vers la fée. Il ricana :

\- Ma Jolie Fée de Zeleph… Viens… Je vais t'offrir ce que tu rêves… Ma belle… Mon amour…

Il observa le corps de Scath et s'agenouilla sur elle. Il lui leva les bras et enfouit son visage dans sa gorge, humant sa fragrance. Il grogna alors qu'une de ses mains caressait la cuisse de la fée. Celle-ci sentit la panique envenimer son cerveau. Non… Non ! Il n'allait pas… Pas essayer de… Scath essaya de se débattre mais le corps de MacBeth sur le sien était si lourd et elle était si chétive… Il se redressa, en reniflant :

\- Tu… Tu sens bon… Petite Fée de Zeleph…

Il caressa sa hanche alors que Scath hurlait au secours.

\- S… Supplie-moi de t'épargner… D'épargner ton Makarov, ton Luxus, ta Lyra et les autres petits cons de ta guilde… Vends-toi pour eux…

\- Ne me touche pas ! Connard !, hurla-t-elle.

\- Haha… Tu sais… Je suis persuasif… Je t'ai désiré depuis tant, oh tant, d'années… Comment pourrais-tu ne pas être mienne ?

Il se pencha, le bassin légèrement surélevé, pour renifler de nouveau Scath. Celle-ci sentait sa magie picoter ses doigts. Elle s'était renouvelée ! Elle vit MacBeth porter ses mains partout sur son corps, lui donnant envie de vomir. Finalement, agacé par ses gesticulations, il commença à enfoncer ses ongles dans la gorge de Scath. Ne la voulait-il donc pas en vie ?! Etait-il fou au point de ne plus contrôler ses gestes ? Scath se cambra, effrayée alors que son souffle se raréfiait lentement. L'adrénaline gicla violemment dans ses veines. Un cristal d'ombre effilé comme un rasoir germa dans sa main, si tranchant qu'il lui coupa les doigts. Scath ignora la douleur contre ses jointures et asséna un violent coup de main contre la tempe du fidèle de Zeleph, le faisant basculer sur le côté, sonné. Il hurla de douleur alors que Scath se jetait sur lui, enserrant son corps entre ses cuisses et de saisir le cristal tranchant à deux mains. Et, dans des cris bestiaux, elle abattit presque une dizaine de fois son arme dans le crane de MacBeth, brisant son crâne, faisant gicler la cervelle au sol et le sang brûlant sur son visage. Scath hurlait, sa voix tremblante, mais les gestes assurés. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. C'était si jouissif, ce corps mort contre le sien, pulsant de vie. Il lui avait fait du mal ! Il méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait. La torpeur dans ses membres avaient disparus.

MacBeth était mort, le crâne en bouilli, depuis longtemps, quand quelqu'un arrivé lors du massacre, et que la fée n'avait pas entendu entrer, se jeta sur Scath, la saisissant les hanches, pour l'écarter de la dépouille, en criant :

\- Scatty ! Arrête ! Arrête !

\- AAAAAAHHHH !, hurla Scath, essayant de fuir hors de l'étreinte, les doigts ouverts par le cristal, tentant de fuir en rampant. NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! DEGAGE !

\- Non ! Non ! Chut… Chut ! Ça va, ça va…

\- Non ! LACHEZ-MOI !

Deux bras vigoureux emprisonnèrent Scath, qui s'époumonait toujours, comme une damnée. On allait lui faire mal ! Encore ! Elle se retourna, poussant le torse qui essayait de la rapprocher, en respirant fortement. Son visage couvert de liquide rouge, provenant de MacBeth qui brûlait sa peau, et mêlé de larmes. Elle macula de son sang le t-shirt de l'agresseur. La voix, masculine, chuchota :

\- Chut… C'est moi… C'est moi… Regarde, regarde…

On lui emprisonna le visage, la forçant à contempler le visage de celui qui la maintenait captive. La vigueur de Scath fondit presque instantanément. Elle reconnut les yeux verts, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair – qui d'ailleurs s'était rouverte, les cheveux blonds, et finalement, elle se rappela de la voix. Luxus Drear. Les connections s'établirent dans son cerveau et Scath fondit en larmes, se précipitant contre Luxus, se sentant d'un coup à l'abri. Elle sanglota, secouée de spasmes encore :

\- Il a voulu… Il a voulu…

\- Chut… Viens-là chérie… Ca va aller… Je suis là…

\- L… Luxus…

\- Ca va…

Ils restèrent ensemble, les genoux encore dans le sang et les morceaux d'organes. Scath pleurait, pleurait, sans jamais cesser, sa robe blanche déchirée et couverte de rouge et d'argent. Luxus caressa ses cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Le Dragon Slayer la sentait hoqueter contre sa gorge. La fée tremblait de tous ses membres.

Ce fut la scène que Lyra, Cana, Grey, Macao et Wakaba, ainsi que d'autres Mages de Fairy Tail découvrirent. Le Maitre, encore sonné, qui se redressait péniblement, et deux adolescents enlacés, la jeune fille dans une robe déchirée, le corps couvert de sang qui n'était pas le sien, et un garçon avec une ecchymose sur la joue et la bouche pleine de rouge. Cana vomit en voyant le cadavre massacré de MacBeth, comme Lyra qui manqua de tourner de l'œil. Makarov, sentant l'odeur terrible de la mort, fit évacuer ses mages et découvrirent Belknap qui utilisait une magie assimilée pour faire léviter Akumi. Il prévint que le château brûlait et les fit sortir. En voyant Scath gémissante et couverte de sang, il comprit immédiatement ce qui était advenu. Il disparut avec sa compagne dès qu'ils furent dehors, abandonnant les corps inconscients de Gabalis et Cianàn derrière eux.

Luxus, qui portait la fée, et son grand-père entrainèrent les autres Mages. Et Scath pleurait encore quand ils regagnèrent la guilde, dans la nuit, silencieux comme un convoi funèbre, profitant du fait que Magnolia soit déserte.

Quand ils regagnèrent Fairy Tail, les Mages qui ignoraient où se trouvaient Makarov, ainsi que les autres Mages plus jeunes, hurlèrent leur mécontentement, criant « Que franchement, Maitre, ce n'est pas une attitude responsable et puis, que, Macao, Wakaba, Cana, Lyra, Grey et Luxus étaient des foutus inconscients » mais, en voyant Scath sale et en larmes dans les bras de Luxus, ils se turent et la firent s'allonger sur une table qu'ils débarrassèrent. Le Dragon Slayer la posa avec soulagement, les bras engourdis. Tous les jeunes étaient blessés, Makarov ayant été mis hors d'état de nuire par MacBeth et Wakaba et Macao n'ayant pas lutté. Readers fut envoyé cherché Polyussica, malgré le fait qu'il fasse nuit et neigeait.

Lyra appela ses parents, pour les rassurer, via Lacrima, alors que les autres jeunes étaient allongés, observant leurs blessures. Cana et Grey étaient parcourus d'écorchures et de coupures et Luxus avait été brûlé par les poisons de Gabalis. Lyra aussi, à cause de la lumière de Cianàn.

Readers et Polyussica ne tardèrent pas, mais, visiblement, la vieille femme ne sembla pas heureuse de venir jusqu'à la guilde, trimbalant avec des herbes médicinales et des bandages. Makarov lui expliqua toute l'histoire, tandis que Macao et Wakaba relataient ce qu'avait dit Belknap. Quand Scath entendit la trahison de Dakuinku, elle hurla – partagée entre la peur et la haine.

Polyussica découvrit les jeunes Mages, et soupira, agacée. Dans un premier temps, elle questionna les Mages sur les Magies qu'ils avaient affrontés avant de se tourner vers Lyra. Elle passa une pommade sur ses brûlures et lui fit boire une potion, prétextant que les brûlures de la lumière était interne également et annonça son argument imparable pour toujours avoir raison : « J'vais pas laisser des gosses décider ce qui est mieux pour leur santé parce que, si c'était le cas, vous seriez mort », faisant taire Lyra. Elle laissa Grey et Cana faire leurs bandages seuls, constatant que les plaies n'étaient que superficielles. Elle leur donna juste une lotion désinfectante qui les fit grimacer.

Elle se tourna enfin vers Luxus, assit auprès de Scath, couchée en position fœtale, pleurant toujours. Elle saisit le menton de Luxus, de ses longs doigts pâles, pour examiner son visage sous toutes les coutures, ignorant la grimace agacé du Dragon Slayer. Il allait protester quand elle effleura une de ses brûlures sur la joue mais, en croisant son regard glacial, il trouva plus malin de la fermer. Elle réduisit des plantes en une étrange mixture avant d'étaler sa purée verte sur ses brulures. Ensuite, elle observa sa cicatrice légèrement rouvert et décida de lui appliquer un stéri-strip.

Une fois Luxus avec le corps couvert de pommade verte granuleuse et raccommodé, elle se pencha sur la fée. Celle-ci ne la contemplait pas, trop occupée à pleurer. D'une poigne ferme, Polyussica l'obligea à s'assoir et à se redresser, faisant protester Lyra qui avait une large trainée de pommade bleue sur le cou et le visage. La vieille femme aux cheveux roses observa le cocard de Scath, sa lèvre ouverte et les contusions. Elle fit tenir à la fée une vessie de glace sur son œil puis palpa ses membres, après avoir nettoyé son visage. Elle était coupée à plusieurs endroits mais recoudre n'était pas nécessaire. Sur elle aussi, elle mit des strips blancs, pour refermer les coupures les plus sévères. Scath s'en sortait bien. Elle observa ses poignets et ses chevilles, irritées par les chaines qui l'avait retenu. Elle appliqua un liquide vert qu'elle versa sur la peau abimés qui frémit avant de redevenir pale.

Polyussica s'isola ensuite avec Makarov mais, avant ça, elle demanda à ce que Scath soit portée à Fairy Hills. Luxus se proposa mais ce fut Wakaba qui fut désigné pour le faire. Luxus sur les talons, ils sortirent dans la nuit, discrètement. Ils arrivèrent devant le dortoir et Luxus s'infiltra dans la serrure sous la forme d'un petit éclair, pour déverrouiller la porte. Hilda, la gardienne, dormait. Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Scath et la déposèrent sur son lit. Luxus s'assit au pied de celui-ci.

\- Tu restes là ?, demanda Wakaba.

\- Oui. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille la laisser seule, murmura Luxus. J'appellerai mon père pour lui dire que je reste à Fairy Hills, avec Scatty. Et dis-lui que ce n'est pas pour ce qu'il pense !

Dans un autre contexte, Wakaba aurait éclaté de rire et charrié le couple mais, là, il ne put que sourire piteusement. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait le cadavre de MacBeth. Qu'avait-il fait pour que Scath le massacre ainsi ? La fée allait longtemps en cauchemarder… Peut-être toute sa vie. Et Wakaba le savait, ce qui efface un cauchemar n'est qu'un autre encore pire.

Luxus attendit que Wakaba soit partit pour se diriger vers Scath, qui était docile, incapable de bouger d'elle-même. Il l'aida à s'assoir, l'appuyant contre son mur. Il fouilla dans son armoire pour en sortir une longue chemise de nuit blanche. Prenant son courage à demain, il déshabilla Scath, ne lui laissant que ses sous-vêtements, pour une question de pudeur. Il ne lui retira son soutien-gorge que quand elle fut vêtue de son vêtement de nuit.

Ensuite, il l'allongea doucement avant d'aller éteindre la lumière et s'allonger dans le lit de Scath, en face d'elle, son front contre le sien. Il la serra contre lui, l'entendant gémir. Elle ne pleurait plus, était juste dans un demi-sommeil. Mais son visage, lui, était toujours crispé par la peur. Il l'embrassa et observa le creux de sa gorge, découvrant sa Lacrima. Il la mit délicatement dans la main et, quand elle saisit le cristal et les doigts de Luxus, elle s'apaisa immédiatement et s'endormit, vite imité par Luxus.

Ce fut ce spectacle que le regard de cyclope de la Lune illumina. Deux adolescents plutôt enfants, endormis l'un contre l'autre, dans un silence écrasant, dans une étreinte réconfortante. Et tous savaient que le réconfort était ce dont ils avaient besoin.

**_Et c'est la fin de l'arc, en plus de celle de Nathanaël... J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre - quand bien même il fut... sanglant... - ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, c'est gratuit et toujours sympathique ! Merci de me lire, à la semaine prochaine pour le début de l'Arc : Départ (à l'heure si les divinités le veulent ! ;P) !_**


	29. Mission de Rang-S

**_Chalut tout le monde ! Que... Oui... Oui, je suis encore en retard, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée mais... Mais c'est la faute de mon français et de mes sciences ! T.T Enfin, ce chapitre arrive, n'est-ce pas le plus important ? Euh... P-posez ces tomates... S'il vous plait... ? Voilà le début de ce cinquième arc, Départ, qui sera marqué par un... Un départ, oui, c'est ça, vous suivez ! ;P _**

**_Réponse à Neji3 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir ! ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser un message ! ;)_**

**_Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_**

**_Arc V : _****_Départ :_**

**_Chapitre XXII_**

_Mission de Rang-S_

Après ces évènements traumatisants pour Scath, elle était restée cloitrée dans la guilde, refusant de prendre des quêtes. Elle craignait de repartir en mission. Elle s'était entretenue avec Makarov longtemps, après la chute de MacBeth, et, avec Wakaba et Macao, toute l'histoire avait été reconstituée. Makarov avait soupiré, assit à son bureau, en observant Scath.

\- Tu n'as pas bien agi, Scath, avait-il dit.

\- Je… Je suis désolée…, avait-elle alors bredouillé. Mais je… Je ne voulais pas…

\- Je connais parfaitement tes motivations, Scathach. Et c'est justement pour ça que tu ne risqueras pas de châtiment tel que le bannissement. C'est par amour pour la guilde, ce qui rend cela encore plus délicat.

\- Pardonnez-moi… J'espérais que… Que…

\- Je sais.

Alors, Makarov n'avait pas sévit et, autour de Scath, tous l'avait accueilli de nouveau, à bras ouverts, la couvant comme un bébé. Cela rendait Scath malade. Elle ne méritait pas leur affection, pas après tous ce qu'elle avait fait. Alors, quand on la chouchoutait trop et qu'elle avait envie d'en pleurer, elle montait dans le premier étage de la guilde, là où ni Luxus ni Lyra ne pouvaient l'emmerder. La fée s'asseyait, les genoux repliés sur la poitrine et attendait patiemment que la boule dans son cœur disparaisse. Elle ne laissait aucune larme couler, ne broyait pas du noir, attendait juste d'aller un peu mieux.

La fée avait fait du premier étage son sanctuaire de solitude, et aimait beaucoup la quiétude des lieux. D'ici, on n'entendait plus les cris et les rires des autres Mages. Parfois, pourtant, quand elle se laissait penser, elle était prise de convulsion en se disant que ce silence était le même qu'au château de MacBeth.

L'hiver était passé et, désormais, la température croissait petit à petit, réchauffant Magnolia. Lyra était plus joyeuse, alors que Grey regrettait la froideur hivernale. Cana, elle, restait assez indifférente au climat. La gamine s'intéressait d'un peu trop près aux alcools mais, heureusement, Lyra et, quelques fois, la fée, veillaient au grain. Scath, ce jour-là, se trouvait dans la pièce commune, cachée dans les ombres. Elle était assise sur un banc et se fondait si bien dans la pénombre qu'on ne la distinguait plus. Quand Wakaba et Macao, après une mission avec Cana, rentrèrent à la guilde, elle profita du fait que la porte était ouverte pour se faufiler discrètement dehors. Elle ne sortait quasiment jamais dehors, juste pour faire le trajet entre Fairy Tail et Fairy Hills. Elle frémit en faisant un pas dehors et, d'un air pressé, elle sortit de la cour extérieure de la guilde.

Le soleil luisait, les stalactites fondaient et les riverains s'habillaient de moins en moins chaudement. Scath s'assit un banc mouillée, ignorant le frisson qui traversa son dos. La fée contempla les nuages blancs dans le ciel, pensive. Avec le temps, elle se sentait de mieux en mieux dans la guilde et son malaise passait. Même si elle se sentait mal, parfois, les effusions d'amitiés se faisaient plus naturelles et moins fréquentes et elle appréciait le fait de voir Lyra toujours souriante et Luxus, apparemment beaucoup moins avide de reconnaissance.

Elle respira l'air glacé, qui lui donna une étrange sensation dans les poumons. Depuis son retour, elle sentait les ombres beaucoup plus présentes et violentes bouillonner en elle. Quelques fois, la nuit, elle cauchemardait encore sur sa Seconde Origine. Dans ce cauchemar, toujours le même, elle se transformait en loup géant et décimait sa guilde. Quand elle revenait à elle, elle était désespérément seule. Les premiers soirs, elle restait recroquevillée dans son lit, terrorisée et, parfois même, quand l'angoisse était trop forte, elle quittait son dortoir pour rejoindre l'appartement où vivait Luxus avec son père, bien que le Dragon Slayer soit bien souvent seul. Elle cognait contre sa porte et finissait irrémédiablement par dormir sur son canapé. Luxus devait alors sacrifier sa nuit à la bercer, lui caressant ses cheveux trempés de sueur, avant d'aller pouvoir dormir de nouveau… Pour se réveiller au prochain cauchemar.

Mais, depuis, elle préférait rester assise sur son lit, dans la pénombre, pour reprendre son souffle et se concentrait. La fée sentait les ombres déborder en elle, alors elle les chassait hors de son corps, pour sentir son angoisse diminuer. Elle se rappelait des mots qu'avait prononcés Dakuinku, lors de son entrainement. Son organisme absorbait les ombres sauvages. Et, sous le stress, elle en ingérait jusqu'à l'overdose. Mais chaque nuit, elle réapprenait, petit à petit, à maitriser son élément et se sentait moins angoissée. Elle songeait même repartir en mission.

Et, comme un message envoyé par les cieux, Lyra déboucha dans la rue où la fée se trouvait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Scath ! Hey ! Scath !

La fée pivota, surprise. Lyra n'avait jamais semblé aussi rayonnante. Elle avait désormais dix–sept, ayant fêté son anniversaire en début d'année X776. Scath, avec ses quinze-ans, ne s'était jamais sentie aussi petite. Lyra avait grandi énormément, si bien qu'elle était plus grande que Macao ou Wakaba. Comme toutes les femmes de Fiore, la nature avait été généreuse avec elle et lui avait donné des atouts non-négligeables. Elle s'était réellement embellie. Ses cheveux roux brillaient au soleil, redistribuant la lumière et son visage était chaleureux. Ses yeux chocolat brillaient avec force.

Pendant un fugace instant, Scath la jalousa. Lyra avait, semblait-il, tout pour elle. Là où Scath ne faisait que des mauvais choix, Lyra brillait, quand Scath doutait, Lyra était obstinée… Parfois, la fée craignait même de voir Luxus partir avec sa meilleure amie. Scath sentit les ombres brûler dans son cœur, lui faisant mal. La fée hoqueta et serra son pull, juste au-dessus de son organe palpitant. Les ombres la rendaient horrible. La fée était loin d'encore bien les maitriser. Si elle avait été seule, Scath aurait hurlé, mais, là, elle ne fit que sourire à son amie. Lyra s'approcha, un peu essoufflée :

\- Ca va ?

\- Oh… Eh bien… Oui, et toi ? Je te pensais en mission, aujourd'hui.

\- Il n'y a rien de très intéressant, pour tout te dire. Et, surtout, personne avec qui partir.

Scath fronça les sourcils. Elle était pourtant persuadée d'avoir vu nombre de missions et de Mages disponibles à la guilde. Elle vit Lyra se poser lourdement sur le banc, à ses côtés.

\- Ah bon ? Luxus n'est pas là ? Ou, Grey et Cana ?

\- Notre cher Maitre de la Foudre travaille avec son père, répondit Lyra, en souriant largement. Et oui, Iwan est rentré. Et Cana et Grey sont en missions ensemble.

\- Ils s'aiment…, s'efforça de roucouler Scath alors que Lyra éclatait de rire et lui donnait un léger coup de coude dans le ventre.

Lyra se redressa légèrement, attendant que son rire cesse, pour se tourner ensuite vers Scath, qui avait déjà oublié la rancœur des ombres, illuminée par Lyra. La musicienne demanda :

\- Et toi ? Quand est-ce que tu repars en mission ?

\- Oh… Eh bien… J'y songeais, justement, avoua la fée. Il faut que j'arrive à rattraper le retard de mon loyer. Hilda m'en fait grâce pour l'instant mais… Rah ! Ca m'énerve ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir neuf ans de nouveau ! A dépendre de tous, comme ça…

La musicienne adressa à son amie un sourire compatissant tandis que Scath soupirait :

\- Donc, oui… Je devrais partir… Mais je ne voudrais pas y aller toute seule…

\- Je peux t'accompagner, moi !

Lyra, surprenant Scath, s'était redressée. La fée eut un léger sourire.

\- Mais… Je dois beaucoup d'argent à Hilda… Le seul moyen d'obtenir cette somme est d'effectuer une mission de Rang-S et…

\- Je t'accompagnerai quand même, trancha Lyra.

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable…

\- Tu m'ennuies, Scath ! Je t'accompagne et c'est tout ! Bon, dépêche-toi d'aller chercher une mission au premier étage pendant que je vais chercher ma guitare. On se retrouve devant la gare ! Ne traine pas !

Et, plantant son amie ici, elle disparut en courant de nouveau. Scath cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de soupirer, amusée, et de se relever. Une mission lui ferait du bien… Et la compagnie de Lyra également. Bien qu'elle la jalousait, Scath devait admettre qu'elle aimait beaucoup la jeune fille. La fée se leva et rebroussa chemin vers la guilde. Elle grimpa au second étage et découvrit, au bout d'un couloir, un tableau exhibant trois uniques missions. Une seule semblait moins dangereuse : aller chercher une relique gardée par des Balkans violents, dans l'une des cavernes du Mont Hakobe. Elle détacha la mission et descendit vers le bar. Maitre Makarov n'étant pas au bar pour valider les missions, elle laissa son nom, avec celui de Lyra et l'intitulé de la mission avant de sortir, trottant jusqu'à la gare.

Elle découvrit Lyra, enroulée dans son manteau d'hiver, sa guitare contre la hanche. En la voyant arriver, elle fit de grands gestes en bondissant sur la pointe des pieds. Scath eut un grand sourire. Les deux jeunes Mages se payèrent deux billets aller-retour jusqu'aux landes paisibles. Dans leur wagon, Lyra lisait l'avis de mission. Elle leva un sourcil, dubitative :

\- C'est vraiment une mission de Rang-S ? Ça n'a pas l'air si dur…

\- Je ne sais pas…, avoua Scath. En tout cas, elle était sur le tableau. C'est peut-être plus dur que ça en a l'air… Les Balkans ne sont pas des tendres.

\- Mouais… Je ne serais pas étonnée de nous savoir de retour ce soir, en tout cas !, ria Lyra. En plus, cette soirée, mes parents et moi attendons la visite de cousins éloignés.

Scath eut un sourire distrait. Elle ne connaissait pas les familles éloignées, elle qui n'avait que Fairy Tail et qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Le voyage fut rapide. Une fois dans les plaines, les deux filles louèrent les services d'une calèche qui les mena aux pieds du mont Hakobe. On refusa de les mener plus haut. Les deux filles, enveloppées dans leurs vêtements chauds, débutèrent donc l'ascension de la montagne perpétuellement enneigée. Scath ne voulait pas voler, ce qui signifierait retirer sa veste. De plus, les vents empêchaient tout exercice de voltige. Elle bredouilla, frigorifiée :

\- C'est peut-être les conditions climatiques qui font que c'est si dure, comme quête ?

\- Parfois, embraya Lyra, je regrette de ne pas être Grey…

Elles envièrent le mage de la glace exhibitionniste qui ne ressentait pas le froid. Scath sentait la neige fondre et s'infiltrer dans ses bottes fourrées. Elle se sentait lourde. Lyra soufflait dans ses gants un nuage de buée. Le blizzard mordait leurs joues et gênaient leur progression. Lyra plissa les yeux alors que Scath sentait ses lèvres gercer. Lyra était en avance sur elle et elle lui cria :

\- Attends-moi ! Je risque de te perdre de vue !

Malgré les apparences, Scath, en sa qualité de Mage de Rang-S, avait Lyra sous sa responsabilité. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de lui laisser se mettre en danger. Elle leva sa main, pour se protéger des cristaux gelés qui fonçaient droit dans ses yeux. Elle n'entendit pas clairement la réponse de Lyra, mais elle ressemblait un peu à « Tu es trop lente ! ». Elle cria donc encore une fois et, alors, elle entendit un hurlement et un rire rauque. Un rire passablement pervers, même. La fée essaya de courir mais ne réussit qu'à trébucher et s'effondrer dans la neige. Elle hurla :

\- Lyra ! LYRA !

Les vêtements imprégnés d'eau froide, elle se redressa, en frissonnant, avant d'essayer de reprendre sa course. Elle suivit les traces de pas de Lyra, que la neige allait déjà recouvrir avant de voir la silhouette d'un corps ayant chuté, des empreintes de pas énormes, certainement pas humaine et la guitare de Lyra. Scath blêmit. Sans l'instrument, la mage était vulnérable. Scath la ramassa et la passa contre elle. Elle étudia les traces de pas. Il s'agissait de traces laissées par un gigantesque singe, certainement un Balkan. Lyra avait été capturé ! Scath observa les empreintes. Celles-ci grimpaient vers le sommet de la montagne. Scath jura. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour y parvenir à pieds. Et, toujours, aucun moyen de voler. Elle claqua des doigts. Quelle idiote ! Elle avait oublié le moyen utilisée lors de l'examen de mage de Rang-S. Elle se débarrassa de ses gants, les rangeant dans ses poches et leva ses mains, luisantes de magies. Les poignets joints, elle appela :

\- Cristal d'ombre !

Un gigantesque escalier monta, jaillissant hors de l'épaisse couche de neige, s'appuyant sur la roche glacée. Scath entama son ascension, attaquée par les bourrasques glaciales. Alors qu'elle montait sans autre encombre, elle entendit un cri de primate et cessa la construction de l'escalier, pivotant, sur ses gardes. Accroché à une falaise escarpée, elle découvrit un Balkan des Neiges qui la regardait avec des cœurs dans les yeux. Scath eut un mouvement de recul qu'elle stoppa en se rappelant que, si elle faisait un mouvement de plus, elle allait chuter jusqu'en bas de la montagne. Le singe blanc bavait presque devant Scath qui sentit une peur terrible mordre ses entrailles. Le Balkan finit par s'écrier :

\- Une Lolita !

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE LOLITA !, hurla Scath en jetant à la figure du singe une boule de neige.

Fugacement, elle se demanda comment réagirait Luxus dans ce genre de situation avant de glousser bêtement. L'espace d'un court instant, interprétant mal sa question, elle vit Luxus en robe, qui la fit se courber, s'étouffant avec son rire. Ca faisait longtemps que ça n'était plus arrivé et, pour être franche, cela n'advenait pas au meilleur moment. Mais le rire fit du bien à la jeune fille. Cela la fit se sentir plus légère. Le Balkan fondit Scath qui se reprit au dernier moment, déséquilibrée. Elle tomba dans les marches, grimaçante. La fée était bonne pour un bleu sur la cuisse. Elle tendit la main :

\- Sphère d'ombre !

Le globe heurta le flanc de l'animal qui gronda. Scath se redressa, faisant craquer ses doigts. En voyant son ennemi, elle sentit ruer dans ses veines le Loup Bipède et une autre chose, infiniment plus inquiétante. La fée trébucha en plaquant sa paume contre son coude gauche, comme si elle essayait d'apaiser la brûlure de ses veines. L'endroit où se trouvait un vieux monstre sorti d'un des vieux cauchemars de la fée. Le Balkan grogna :

\- Tu n'es pas très docile, petite nymphette, commenta-t-il.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Scath projeta une lance de cristal que le Balkan évita avec une terrible insolence. La fée serra les dents, agacée. Le singe était trop rapide pour que les sorts ne le touchent. Scath envoya son ombre pour essayer de le paralyser mais, cette fois encore, le singe et sa propre ombre preste ne se laissaient pas attraper. Scath fit un petit bruit, agacée, en tournant sur elle-même, pour essayer de suivre des yeux le primate blanc. Mais, avec les flocons qui lui fonçaient dans les yeux, le blizzard qui la fouettait et la couleur du singe qui le camouflait, elle finit par le perdre de vue. Etourdie, Scath chancela et plaqua l'une de ses mains sur ses yeux, pleurant à cause de la neige qui agressait ses globes oculaires. Elle jura crument. Au même instant, la main du Balkan se referma sur elle, l'entrainant tout contre son corps. Scath poussa un cri, effrayée, alors que le Balkan ricanait. Elle frappa la main qui la retenait prisonnière, sans succès. Le Balkan, agacé de la voir se débattre ainsi, l'assomma promptement, laissant Scath pendouiller mollement entre ses doigts.

**_Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre qui ouvre le début de ce nouvel arc. Merci de m'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review - critique qui me permet de me corriger et m'améliorer, quand bien même je suis assez absente en ce moment (je l'ai déjà suffisamment répété, je sais... ^^ J'ai peur de voir le temps que je passe sur mes révisions alors que je ne suis même pas encore en TL... Je pense que la philo aura ma peau l'an prochain... ;P)_**

**_Merci encore et je vous souhaite une bonne continuation ! :D_**


	30. Défaillance

**_Hey ! C'est une Red à l'heure qui poste aujourd'hui ! Que... Comment ça, c'est forcément une erreur ? Non, non, je suis bien à l'heure, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est encore en coup de vent que je poste, en effet, je passe lundi mon oral de français et... môman, j'ai peur... T.T Enfin, voilà un nouveau chapitre et... Je n'en dis pas plus, ce chapitre parle de lui-même. _**

**_Sinon, merci beaucoup Neiflheim_****_ pour ta review-tartine, elle m'a fait très très plaisir, et je promets que, dès mon oral passé, la première chose que je fais est d'y répondre en bonne et due forme ! :D _**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre... Euh... Particulier... ?_**

**_Chapitre XXIII_**

_Défaillance_

Lorsque Scath se réveilla, elle sentait qu'on la secouait par les épaules. Brassée, la fée ouvrit un œil vaseux. La voix de Lyra lui vrillait les tympans. Scath avait encore mal au crâne, là où le Balkan l'avait assommé… Le Balkan… ? Mais oui ! Le Balkan ! Le souvenir de sa quête lui assénait une grande claque et elle se réveilla parfaitement, bondissant sur ses pieds, faisant basculer Lyra en arrière. Instinctivement, elle essaya d'allumer sa magie mais, surprise, elle sentit un blocage. La sensation était similaire à celle qui l'avait envahi alors qu'elle luttait contre Nathanaël et qu'il avait bloqué son pouvoir. La violence du souvenir frais la fit basculer en arrière et la musicienne la rattrapa immédiatement, lui évitant de s'ouvrir le crâne contre le pavé.

\- Woh ! Scath ! Ca va ?

Pendant un instant, la fée eut l'impression de se retrouver dans le château de MacBeth mais l'énorme claque que lui asséna Lyra eut rapidement fait de la ramener au monde réel. Scath bredouilla un remerciement avant que la musicienne ne lui adresse un sourire dévoilant des dents légèrement de travers avant de lui exposer la situation :

\- Un Balkan m'est tombé dessus, quand je suis partie en avance.

\- Je m'en doute bien, sourit Scath en se redressant. Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Aucune idée, dit Lyra en haussant les épaules. Je me suis réveillée dans cette caverne bizarre et, quelques minutes après, on t'amenait toi aussi. Au fait, merci pour la guitare !

\- De rien !

Scath s'approcha. Les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient dans une cage, elle-même dans une caverne. Malgré l'abri, il faisait toujours aussi froid. La caverne était apparemment en plein aménagement, avec des échafaudages partout. Un tel spectacle surprit Scath. Les étages de métal ici ne passaient pas comme une lettre à la porte. Plutôt comme un colis dans une petite boite aux lettres. La fée fronça les sourcils en observant ses poignets entravés par des menottes. Elle tira dessus mais, dure comme la pierre, elles refusèrent de céder. Intriguée, elle demanda à Lyra qui cajolait son instrument de musique :

\- C'est quoi, ça ?

\- Un métal magique, répondit Lyra. Ça permet d'annuler les magies aptes.

\- Je ne savais pas que des trucs comme ça existaient, avoua Scath.

\- Ça coute un bras, informa la musicienne. C'est utilisé par les gardes, lors des transferts jusqu'à Black Vox.

Scath fronça les sourcils et s'assit auprès de Lyra. Elle questionna :

\- Qu'est-ce que Black Vox ?

\- Une prison spéciale, contrôlée par le conseil Magique. On y enferme les Mages criminels.

Les lèvres de Scath formèrent un « Ooooohhhhh » de fascination. Malgré les années, la fée ignorait encore beaucoup de chose sur le monde de la magie. Un Balkan, apparemment le chef de la bande, s'arrêta devant la cage, observant les deux Mages qui lui jetèrent un regard mi- furieux mi- curieux. Il soupira, visiblement déçu, en s'adressant à ses sous-fifres :

\- Elles sont bien trop jeunes pour faire partie de notre harem.

\- Désolés, boss, répondirent en chœur les autres Balkans.

\- Attendez une minute, s'écria Lyra. Votre harem ?!

\- Vous êtes de vrais cinglés, commenta Scath.

Si le chef des Balkans eut un air supérieur, un autre, plus jeune, répondit avec une innocence touchante :

\- En fait, nous commençons tout juste. Les personnes qui viennent ici sont justes des hommes et les femmes arrivent toujours à fuir.

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous, ici, alors ?, demanda la fée.

\- Bah non ! Et…

\- MAIS LA FERME !

Le chef des Balkans venait d'asséner un coup de poing sur le crâne de son subordonné, qui s'effondra dans un soupir. Lyra pouffa derrière Scath. Le Balkan pointa sur elle un doigt accusateur :

\- Enfin… Enfants ou pas, nous vous garderons puis nous vous épouserons.

Dans un coin de sa tête, Scath pensa que Fairy Tail ne serait pas spécialement ravie, mais garda le silence. Lyra, elle, eut un grand sourire narquois :

\- Mais oui… Puis on vous servira le café devant la cheminée aussi ?

\- Bien sur !, répliqua le grand gorille en la prenant au mot. Je ne prends pas de sucre.

La musicienne grimaça, agacée, alors que le Maitre des Balkans des Neiges s'éloignait. Scath se tourna vers son amie :

\- Laissons-tomber la mission, ce n'était qu'un canular. Il n'y a rien d'une mission S, là ici.

\- Ouais, tu as raison. Enfin, d'abord, faisons payer à ces Balkans de nous avoir enlevés.

Scath tendit ses mains emprisonnées devant Lyra, qui passa sa guitare en bandoulière, la tenant par le manche. Elle fit gémir ses cordes avant de commencer à jouer, en grimaçant :

\- J'ai perdu mon médiator dans la neige… Bref… Hands song !

Deux mains gigantesques jaillirent hors de l'instrument, avec deux longs doigts crochus. Ceux-ci firent voler en éclat les menottes de la fée qui frictionna ses poignets légèrement irrités et, libérant les ombres sauvages en elle, elle fit exploser la porte en projetant dessus une multitude de sphères sombres. Les Balkans hurlèrent et se précipitèrent sur elles. Au souvenir de leur cuisante défaite précédente, les filles grincèrent des dents. Lyra fit rugir son instrument :

\- Tiger song !

Un tigre énorme jaillit hors de l'instrument, succédant aux mains, alors que Scath créait un cercle d'invocation d'où provinrent plusieurs lances qui frappèrent les gorilles. Malgré les attaques, les filles furent rapidement submergées. Alors que Lyra jouait un morceau dynamique, qui faisait se déplacer les corps dans une étrange harmonie, un Balkan voulu lui asséner un coup. Oubliant son propre combat, Scath projeta une boule d'ombre dans le visage du gorille, qui bascula en arrière, avec un air ahuri. Lyra sourit, malgré l'effort :

\- Merci !

\- De rien… !

\- Attention !

Scath pivota juste à temps pour découvrir le tigre géant de Lyra qui attaquait un Balkan manquant de s'en prendre à la plus jeune des mages. Scath articula un remerciement avant d'appeler en renfort son doppelgänger qui luttait avec ses poings. Privée de son ombre, la fée ne pouvait plus utiliser que les lances de cristal. Le combat s'éternisait et les filles croulaient sous les assauts. Lyra bondit en arrière, manquant de se faire toucher par un Balkan qui songeait utiliser son Take Over. La musicienne grommela :

\- C'est interminable…

\- Le sens de Rang-S prend son sens, avoua Scath, essoufflée. Dire que l'affiche ne parlait que d'une dizaine de Balkans !

Le cristal de Scath était de plus en plus fragile au fur et à mesure que le duel s'allongeait. Le froid n'aidait pas. Lyra lui cria :

\- Utilise le loup des ombres !

A la mention d'un des sorts de sa Seconde Origine, Scath frémit d'horreur. Elle préférait perdre plutôt que de sombrer aux ténèbres. Elle pourrait blesser Lyra par inadvertance, même ! La fée répondit, en hurlant pour couvrir la voix des Balkans :

\- Non ! C'est trop dangereux ! Nous…

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Scath ! FAIS-LE !

\- NON ! Ce n'est pas sûr ! Je pourrais te faire du mal ! Je pourrais… Je pourrais… !

Lyra se retourna vers elle, délaissant un temps le combat, pour observer la fée droit dans les yeux. Scath y vit flamber une véritable colère. Elle déglutit. Devait-elle… ? La magie bouillonna dans ses veines, comme si elle entendait Lyra alors qu'elle ne venait que tenter Scath. Lyra lui asséna alors ces mots :

\- Fais-le. J'ai confiance en toi, Scath.

La fée aurait pu en pleurer. Jamais auparavant… Mais elle ne put s'attarder sur ses pensées humaines car, déjà, le cercle magique naissait sous ses pieds et les ombres montèrent autour d'elle, faisant voler ses cheveux noirs, désormais longs. Scath plongea dans une transe alors que le loup bipède apparaissait dans un rugissement qui figea Lyra. La bête dominait tous les Balkans qui semblèrent effrayés. Le museau écumant de la créature dévoilait ses crocs acérés. Et, pour Scath, tous et tout devinrent noir.

* * *

Luxus poussa la porte de Fairy Tail en compagnie de son père, souriant. Iwan, comme toujours, semblait sombre et quitta son fils immédiatement après avoir pénétré la guilde. Le Dragon Slayer découvrit son grand-père, visiblement troublé, assit sur le comptoir. Luxus s'approcha, souriant, sans quitter son manteau d'hiver.

\- Oï, grand-père !

\- Ah… Luxus…

\- Tu sais où sont Lyra et Scatty ?

\- Justement…

Il lui tendit un papier signé de la main de Scath. Intrigué, il s'en saisit. Pendant qu'il le parcourait des yeux, Makarov expliquait :

\- Elles sont parties pendant que j'étais en réunion avec Maitre Bob. Je n'ai pas pu donner mon approbation.

\- Elles ont pris une quête de Rang-S, découvrit Luxus, surpris. Au mont Hakobe ? Je pensais que c'était interdit pour les Mages de s'y rendre, en cette saison ?

\- Eh oui… Mais les Mages de Rang-S peuvent s'y rendre, ce sont des missions normales qui passent en S lors de l'hiver. C'est une connerie, ce devrait être interdit pour tout le monde.

\- Les tempêtes sont beaucoup plus violentes et les Balkans pullulent, approuva Luxus. Pile ce qu'elles sont parties combattre.

\- Je m'inquiète pour elles.

Makarov pinça les lèvres, apparemment inquiet. Luxus lui jeta un regard entendu.

\- Tu veux que j'aille les aider, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, concéda Makarov, qui pensait que son petit-fils grandissait un peu trop vite et que lui se faisait vieux.

Luxus soupira, en glissant son poing serré dans sa poche, reposant de son autre main le mot de Scath sur le comptoir. Les deux Mages se fixèrent droit dans les yeux avant que le Dragon Slayer ne hausse les épaules :

\- Scatty est une Mage de Rang-S, elle devrait réussir. Avec sa Seconde Origine, elle est puissante. Et puis, Lyra l'aide.

\- Les Balkans sont légions là-bas. Elles manqueront de magie plus tôt qu'elles ne le pensent. J'ai aussi peur que Scath ait des problèmes avec sa magie. A cause de MacBeth, elle est dotée de nouvelles aptitudes qu'elle ne connait pas. Et puis…

Makarov chuchota :

\- Un Dragon Slayer ne serait pas de trop…

Ledit chasseur de Dragon eut une moue ennuyée avant de céder.

\- Bien. J'y vais. Mais je n'agirai qu'en cas d'urgence.

\- Parfait. C'est ce que je voulais te demander de faire.

Luxus lui sourit en levant le pouce et, déjà vêtu pour aller affronter le Mont Hakobe, il sortit hors de la guilde et se transforma en éclair pour filer en zigzaguant dans le ciel.

* * *

Lyra, effrayée, observait le Loup des Ombres défaire les Balkans qui luttaient courageusement. La musicienne regrettait amèrement d'avoir sollicité l'aide de Scath. Sa meilleure amie lui faisait tragiquement peur désormais. Elle voyait son corps flotter, là où devait se trouver le cœur de créature. Le visage de Scath était lisse, comme un masque de cire et elle était en position fœtale. Ses yeux étaient clos. La bête, elle, se déchainait avec une fureur terrifiante. Lyra en oublia de jouer. Les Balkans ne l'attaquaient plus, focalisés sur Scath et Lyra recula, terrifiée. Ce n'était pas un combat où une petite musicienne comme elle avait sa place. Elle observait le loup.

Les mouvements de la créature étaient éclatants de fluidités, rendant la bête rapide, puissante, agile, une machine à tuer. Le doppelgänger de Scath avait disparu, avalé par le loup. Finalement, Lyra se saisit de sa guitare et en gratta les cordes. Immédiatement, le grand dragon de son apparut et lutta au côté de Scath. Pour se protéger, Lyra se retira sous les échafaudages. D'ici, elle pouvait jauger les combats tranquillement. Le Dragon et le Loup combattaient comme des vrais monstres. La mélodie énergique de Lyra donnait une étrange dimension à la lutte. La musicienne sentait sa magie être dilapider trop rapidement et puiser dans sa propre énergie. C'était plus que mauvais. Sans rompre sa magie, elle s'appuya sur un mur glacé.

Soudain, tout dérapa. Le Loup poussa un cri terrifiant, qui aurait pu faire fuir Lyra si elle n'avait pas su que sa meilleure amie se cachait au sein de la créature. Le mufle du Loup se tourna vers le Dragon qui affrontait une petite dizaine de Balkans terrorisés. Et, d'un coup, il bondit sur la créature alliée. Lyra poussa un hurlement. Scath, dans la créature, semblait imperméable au bruit. Le Loup grogna, se saisit du Dragon et l'envoya valdinguer dans les échafaudages. Juste là où se trouvait Lyra. La jeune fille cessa de jouer mais pas assez rapidement. Sa créature heurta le métal qui s'effondra sur la musicienne, étouffée. Le Dragon disparu.

Profitant de l'inattention du Loup, les Balkans lui bondirent dessus. L'un d'entre eux réussit à frapper là où se trouvait Scath. En frappant le point faible du Loup, la créature tressaillit et s'effondra. Les ombres explosèrent, dévoilant le corps recroquevillé de Scath. La bouche pâteuse, la fée marmonna :

\- Lyra ? Ly… Ra ?

Les Balkans, furieux des pertes considérables qu'elle leur avait infligées, commencèrent à la passer à tabac. Les veines de Scath lui firent mal. Les griffes d'un Balkan griffèrent son œil gauche, faisant gicler le sang. Scath cria. Deux blessures s'ouvrirent, démarrant de son sourcil jusqu'à sa pommette, déchirant la paupière. L'œil de Scath, protégé la lentille de cristal, resta intact mais fut vite noyé de sang. Soudain, son vieux cauchemar réapparut. Elle se souvint de la première et dernière fois où elle avait distingué cette force sombre. C'était lorsqu'elle avait neuf ans, à Clover, avec Macao et Wakaba. Scath sentit sa magie mugir en elle et son corps muter.

Les Balkans, inquiets, reculèrent. Les ombres constituant le Loup et qui éclaboussaient encore les murs gelés s'envolèrent en plusieurs molécules épaisses qui se collèrent sur ses jambes et ses avant-bras. Le lourd manteau de Scath tomba dans un bruit mat. Ses ailes de libellules se dévoilèrent. Bien qu'elles n'aient pas changé, elles semblaient terrifiantes. Les vêtements de Scath disparurent alors qu'elle endossait un autre corps. Ses avant-bras et ses jambes se couvrirent de noir, un noir d'obsidienne et de cristal d'ombre. Une nouvelle phalange poussa au bout de ses doigts, leur donnant une étrange apparence. Ses ongles devinrent des griffes acérées. Ses oreilles s'allongèrent, pour devenir celles qu'elle possédait lorsqu'elle était une fée. Sa queue fourchue poussa également, au bas de son dos, entre ses reins. Ses yeux s'étirent et devinrent d'un rouge sanglant. Ses blessures à l'œil étaient toujours présentes. Scath poussa un cri terrifiant, manquant de s'ouvrir les joues dans la continuité de ses lèvres. De la fourrure poussa contre sa poitrine, son ventre ses hanches mais laissant son dos nu. Ensuite, l'étrange fourrure se muait en des plumes duveteuses qui faisaient comme une étrange robe à la hauteur de ses hanches, dévoilant ses cuisses pâles sans cacher l'avant de ses jambes. Ses cheveux devenus blancs se dressaient sur son crâne, comme une flamme gigantesque et sombre.

Elle semblait droit sortie d'un mauvais rêve d'enfant.

Au même instant, la foudre frappa le sommet du Mont Hakobe et Luxus Drear se matérialisa. Et il resta paralysé en découvrant un tel spectacle. Une hybride fée et humain luttait parmi les Balkans, des impacts et des traces de magies partout et un échafaudage qui s'était effondré. Luxus reconnu sans peine Scath à la place de l'hybride. Il la fixa, fasciné. Ses mouvements étaient fluides, félins et elle ne luttait pas avec sa magie, juste au corps à corps. Luxus chargea sa magie. Si Scath laissait libre court à sa magie ainsi… C'était mauvais ! Brutalement, sans signe avant-coureur, la foudre frappa tous les Balkans qui s'effondrèrent, groggy. Mais Scath ne se calma pas, au contraire, elle reporta sa fureur sur lui. Luxus sentit les éclairs dans sa bouche. Scath pouvait le vaincre sans cette forme hybride alors, ainsi… Il n'avait aucune chance s'il luttait sans sa magie de Dragon Slayer. Au diable si Lyra voyait cette magie, sa peau valait plus que son secret. Il gonfla ses poumons :

\- Rugissement du Dragon Foudroyant !

Scath fut frappée de plein fouet par la gerbe de magie. Elle poussa un mugissement qui fit frémir Luxus. Il n'y avait rien d'humain dans ce cri-là… Juste de la bestialité la plus pure. Il vit Scath lors de l'examen sur Tenroujima. Là-bas, elle avait failli succomber à cette apparence-là. Scath tendait de plus en plus vers le monstre. L'apparence hybride de Scath avait absorbé l'attaque, ne laissant plus qu'une jeune fille exténuée qui venait de passer de la course au pas instantanément. Elle tituba pour s'effondrer dans les bras de Luxus, qui la rattrapa maladroitement. Le Dragon Slayer la saisit par les épaules et la secoua :

\- Scath ?! Scathach !

Elle bafouilla quelque chose avant de tomber sur l'épaule de son petit-ami. Il la supporta, devant se pencher pour être à sa taille, et observa les alentours. Aucune trace de Lyra. Soudain, Scath qui observait quelque chose poussa un hurlement de terreur qui fit sursauter Luxus et se dresser les poils de ses bras. Scath fixait l'amas de métal qui s'était effondré. Luxus reporta sur son attention sur les échafaudages. Et, sous les tiges métalliques et les planches, du liquide rouge s'écoulait paresseusement. L'odeur du sang attaqua immédiatement les narines du Dragon Slayer. Il n'avait su la distinguer des autres odeurs métalliques qui empestaient dans la caverne. Scath s'écarta de lui et se traina péniblement jusqu'au métal, un œil clos, gorgé de sang, et l'autre écarquillé. Malgré sa magie qui s'amenuisait, elle appela son doppelgänger et lui ordonna de soulever le métal. Le clone obéit sans broncher, imité par Luxus qui seconda le golem. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, le métal fut dégagé et Scath poussa un nouveau hurlement, les yeux étrécis par la peur.

Au milieu des tubes métalliques, le corps de Lyra reposait, le visage distordu par la douleur. Sa guitare, dans sa main, était en morceau. Mais, la pire des tortures pour Luxus et Scath était de voir dépasser de la poitrine de leur amie une grande tige en fer, enduite de sang rouge et poisseux. Son corps était tordu dans un angle anormal, dû à ses os brisés. Sa bouche s'était figée dans une grimace terrible et ses lèvres étaient enduites de sang. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, vitreux, à jamais terrifiés. Des larmes avaient noyés ses joues. Scath essaya de la redresser mais ne put que briser un os déjà fragilisé.

Lyra était morte.

Scath poussa un hurlement qui fit trembler Luxus, encore. Il semblait que le ciel venait de leur tomber sur la tête. La musicienne… L'amie… Disparue. Luxus referma ses bras sur Scath et la berça doucement, embrassant son front. Il était déchiré entre la peine, la pitié et la fureur. Pourquoi était-elle partie avec Lyra ?! La mission était trop dangereuse pour elles, en cette saison ! Scath était responsable en tant que mage de Rang-S, aux yeux de la guilde, elle aurait du s'assurer du bon déroulé de la mission mais surtout, aurait du avoir la sagesse de refuser cette mission. Scath gémit entre les bras de son petit-ami, n'osant plus regarder le corps de Lyra.

Avait-elle souffert ? Avait-elle affrontée son agonie seule, cachée sous cette montagne de fer sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre ? Personne n'avait pu lui dire des paroles de réconforts… Personne ne l'avait vu partir… Personne n'avait pu entendre ses derniers mots… Elle n'avait pas vu le ciel avant de s'en aller, elle était restée prisonnière du froid, morte sans que personne ne la remarque. La fille de la musique était morte dans le silence et, désormais, le monde ne serait plus aussi harmonieux.

Sans bouger, sans parler, sans manger ni boire, ils passèrent la nuit dans la caverne déserte, à veiller Lyra dont les yeux se couvrirent d'une pellicule de gel dans la nuit. Le couple se tenait chaud l'un l'autre et, finalement, après une nuit glaciale, des rayons de soleil apparurent pour les réchauffer. Luxus fit se relever Scath, qui pleurait toujours, et essaya d'arracher le corps de Lyra aux griffes du métal, sans succès. Alors, sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre, il lui ferma les yeux, alors que Scath s'était effondrée dans la neige, incapable de marcher. Ils sortirent de la caverne, abattue, laissant Lyra derrière eux, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Durant la nuit, la colère de Luxus avait disparu. Il arriva dans le dos de Scath et l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Et, d'une voix rauque d'être resté inutilisée, il dit sombrement :

\- Le jour se lève.

Et ça n'avait jamais été aussi douloureux.

_**Et voilà... Le fameux départ... Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire, maintenant... ^^' Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je répondrai - et c'est une promesse scellée avec le petit doigt - aux plus longues lundi après-midi, afin de ne rien oublier et d'avoir TOUUUT mon temps ! A la prochaine, pour la suite de Fée des Ombres !**_


	31. Le chagrin

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! _**

**_Eh oui, RedBBWolf n'est pas disparue et vous revient après une trop trop longue absence... J'en suis désolée, j'espère que ça ne m'arrivera plus. Elle est dû à une période d'incertitude par rapport à ma fanfiction à cause d'un syndrôme de la page blanche/noire qui me paralyse depuis pas mal de temps et qui m'a laissé en stand-by, malgré mes chapitres d'avance. Je n'ai pas du tout écrit ces derniers mois, chose qui m'angoisse profondément. Je ne savais pas - et ne sais toujours pas - si j'arriverais à terminer FdO un jour, je n'arrive pas à me sortir de cette énorme panne d'inspiration. J'avais décidé d'éviter car le site semblait aussi m'oppresser... _**

**_Mais, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de me remettre dans le bain ! Je vais arrêter de m'obliger à écrire sans être dans le mood et surtout, je vais me replonger dans FT, que j'ai eu tendance à un peu délaisser ces derniers temps. J'espère que ça ira mieux. _**

**_Enfin, toujours est-il que FdO revient avec un chapitre tous les samedis ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette soudaine absence et que la fiction vous plaira toujours autant malgré ça ! _**

**_Bonne lecture à vous, voici le chapitre 24 ! :D_**

* * *

**_Chapitre XXIV_**

_Le chagrin_

Scath s'effondra, inconsciente, lors de la descente du Mont Hakobe. Luxus dû la porter jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un village de montagne. Là-bas, il graissa la patte d'un marchand qui descendait du mont jusqu'à Oshibana, pour qu'il les mène dans un premier temps à Magnolia. Assit dans la carriole, Luxus dévisagea la fée dont la moitié du visage était couvert de sang séché. Le Dragon Slayer n'arrivait même plus à penser. Ou plutôt, il n'en avait qu'une en tête, de pensée : regagner Magnolia et sa chambre pour se cacher sous ses draps, afin de réfléchir un peu et se reposer. Il ignorait ce qu'il adviendrait de lui ou de Scath, une fois qu'ils arriveraient. Il se pencha pour observer la blessure de Scath. La fée allait certainement garder les cicatrices toute sa vie. Polyussica parviendrait surement à les rendre si fine qu'elles en seraient presque invisibles.

Le Dragon Slayer, lessivé, s'endormit peu après. Le marchand les réveilla quand ils passèrent la porte de la ville. Luxus s'extirpa hors de la roulotte et souleva Scath, pour la porter. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller de suite. Il remercia le marchand, qui regarda les deux adolescents en sang s'éloigner, perplexe. Luxus tituba jusqu'à Fairy Tail. En chemin, il découvrit Cana qui discutait avec Readers. En les voyant, son sourire se figea et elle s'approcha en courant, alors que Readers, effrayé, restait en arrière. Quand la cartomancienne vit le sang sur le visage de Scath, elle murmura :

\- Qu… Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi êtes-vous restés si longtemps là-bas ? Et… Lyra… Où est-elle ? Chez ses parents, déjà ?

Le flot de question s'interrompit quand elle croisa le regard de Luxus. Ses yeux étaient tristes, désolés. Cana sentit déjà les larmes affluer à ses yeux. Elle fit prise de tremblements mais, sans un mot, elle les suivit jusqu'à Fairy Tail. Ils poussèrent les portes et un silence de mort tomba sur l'assemblée. Macao et Wakaba, inquiets, se redressèrent vivement mais le premier, fou de rage, qui fondit sur Luxus et Scath, fut Makarov. Il vociféra :

\- VOUS ETES DES INCONSCIENTS ! Vous avez passé la nuit là-bas ! Luxus, je voulais que tu les ramènes immédiatement ! Vous serez punis tous les trois ! Et… Où est Lyra d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas en fuyant qu'elle échappera à la punition !

Luxus déposa Scath, allongée, sur une table avant de murmurer quelque chose que Makarov ne saisit pas immédiatement. Ou plutôt, qu'il ne voulut pas saisir immédiatement. Il fallut plusieurs longues secondes avant que les mots ne s'impriment dans son crâne. _Lyra est morte… _Tous restèrent paralysés. Scath, qui feignait l'inconscience depuis qu'ils avaient passés la porte de la guilde, fut parcourue de sanglots. Elle se recroquevilla et pleura silencieusement. Si la mésaventure avec MacBeth l'avait fragilisé, la perte de Lyra venait de la briser intérieurement. Mais, il verrait plus tard que cela allait la renforcer. Il semblait que les malheurs venaient lui tomber tous dessus l'un après l'autre. Makarov murmura :

\- Quoi… ? Lyra…

Il secoua la tête et prit le poignet de Scath, la forçant à se redresser. La fée était secouée de spasmes. Le Maitre de la guilde ordonna d'une voix blanche :

\- Vous deux, dans mon bureau.

Aucun des deux Mages n'opposa de résistance et ils grimpèrent, dans un silence de mort, jusqu'au bureau de Makarov. Ils s'assirent sur une chaise, Scath avec le visage enfoui dans ses mains et Luxus dans une posture raide. Makarov s'assit en face d'eux, livide, avant de laisser sa tête tomber contre sa main. Ils restèrent dans le silence durant de longues minutes. Enfin, Makarov demanda :

\- Que s'est-il passé, là-bas ?

Luxus et Makarov dévisagèrent Scath, avec son œil encrouté de sang et son visage couvert de larmes. Elle essaya de parler mais ne put produire qu'un gémissement avant de replonger dans ses pleurs. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, rendu furieux par la perte d'un de ses « enfants », Makarov s'écria, surprenant Luxus et terrifiant Scath :

\- Réponds-moi !

Immédiatement, il sembla s'en vouloir et s'excusa auprès de Scath. Luxus eut un fugace instant l'envie de lui prendre la main mais se retint. Ce n'était ni l'heure ni l'endroit. Finalement, Scath débuta par un bafouillage avant que sa voix ne s'éclaircisse :

\- Nous… Nous avons été attaquées par des… Des Balkans… Ils… Ils nous ont capturé et… Et… Avec Lyra, nous avons lutté. Ce… C'était désespéré… Et puis… Et puis… Elle… Elle a voulu que… Que…

Elle s'interrompit, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux embués de larmes. Makarov s'écarta de son bureau et se saisit de la main libre de la fée, pour la serrer avant de lui tapoter le dos, dans un espoir de la consoler. Il l'encouragea :

\- Vas-y, Scath…

\- Elle… Elle m'a demandé… D'utiliser ma Seconde Origine… Pour les vaincre tous…

Makarov serra les dents en entendant la mention de la Seconde Origine. Lyra lui avait demandé une telle chose ? La situation devait être vraiment désespéré, effectivement. La musicienne elle-même savait que Scath ne se contrôlait plus, quand elle se trouvait ainsi. Luxus fronça les sourcils. La Seconde Origine de Scath ? Il s'agissait d'un gros loup sanguinaire… Or, quand il était arrivé, c'était un effrayant mélange entre une fée et un humain qu'il avait sous les yeux. Scath, secouée de sanglots, la voix chevrotante, termina :

\- Ensuite… Je… Je ne me rappelle plus… Quand je me suis réveillée… J'étais rattrapée par Luxus et… J'ai vu… Nous avons vu… L… Ly…

Elle poussa un gémissement avant de céder aux larmes. Un seul de ses yeux laissait s'écouler les larmes, l'autre suintant le sang sous la croute brune qui s'était formée. Makarov se tourna vers Luxus qui semblait perplexe, d'un regard, il l'invita à s'expliquer :

\- Eh bien… Quand je suis arrivée… Ce n'est pas un loup, que j'ai vu, Scath…

La fée se figea. Pourtant… Elle était persuadée de n'avoir utilisée que sa Seconde Origine, pas autre chose. Luxus poursuivit :

\- J'ai vu un hybride entre une fée et une humaine. Une bête encore plus violente que le Loup des Ombres avec des yeux rouges et des cheveux blancs… Avec la même couleur que de l'os cru. Une autre chose de cauchemar née de la Seconde Origine, je pense.

\- Un hybride entre une humaine et une fée ?, répéta Makarov. Je… Doute que cela provienne de la Seconde Origine de Scath, Luxus.

Les larmes de Scath cessèrent de couler. Elle s'était encore transformée en une bête immonde ?! Le désarroi la rendait malade. Son œil la brûlait. Luxus fronça les sourcils et demanda à son grand-père de s'expliquer. Celui-ci obéit :

\- Ce n'est qu'une théorie mais… Je pense que, sous un choc quelconque, la nature de fée et celle de l'humaine se sont mélangées. C'est peut-être un moyen de défense. Scath a été si traumatisée en utilisant sa Seconde Origine que, en revenant à elle, elle a voulu retrouver son vieux corps de fée. Mais elle n'a pas réussi, étant donné son état mental.

Scath réfuta immédiatement l'hypothèse. Si elle avait été traumatisée, elle s'en rappellerait. Or, là, elle pensait être toujours restée louve. Luxus sembla aussi dubitatif qu'elle. Makarov lui-même ne semblait croire en son explication. Le vague souvenir de son cauchemar frappa Scath de plein fouet et elle fondit en larmes de nouveau. Le Maitre la guilde ouvrit la porte et découvrit Grey et Cana, blêmes, surprit en train d'écouter au porte. Makarov ne prit même pas la peine de les punir. Il s'adressa à Grey :

\- Grey, est-ce que tu peux mener Scath jusqu'à la maison de Polyussica ?

\- Bien sûr, s'écria le Mage de Glace alors que Luxus aidait la fée à faire les quelques pas la séparant de Grey.

Le Mage de Glace, qui avait bien grandit, la supporta en passant son bras sous ses épaules. Cana était pâle et en larmes. Elle serrait les poings et fulminait en elle. Elle avait sa propre théorie, sur l'accident des montagnes, en rapport avec ce qu'elle avait entendu. Mais, pour l'heure, elle préférait la garder pour elle. Makarov conseilla à Grey de sortir de la guilde par la sortie de derrière, ce que fit le mage de Glace. Ils sortirent de la guilde, Grey souriant parfois tristement à Scath qui ne pouvait pas le lui rendre.

Ils traversèrent silencieusement la forêt, qui elle-même semblait plongée dans une léthargie, comme si elle faisait déjà son deuil. Quand ils arrivèrent, Polyussica les attendait déjà. Makarov l'avait prévenu via Lacrima. Elle toléra même la présence de Grey pendant qu'elle soignait Scath. Elle passa plusieurs crèmes sur les plaies, utilisa des charmes et, au final, quand elle eut terminée, il ne restait que deux légères cicatrices pâles, presque invisibles sur la peau. Grey admira le travail de Polyussica. Finalement, Scath resta là, balafrée, avec le visage propre. Polyussica la fit dormir et renvoya Grey, pour qu'il informe Makarov.

Le Mage des Glaces fit demi-tour et rebroussa chemin. Quand il pénétra dans la guilde, un silence de mort régnait. Luxus, assit dans un coin, les doigts liés, semblait encore se repasser les évènements advenus sur le mont Hakobe, dans sa tête. Makarov n'était pas dans la pièce commune, en effet, il était encore dans son bureau, en train de méditer sombrement. Les évènements venaient de leur tomber dessus sans prévenir, les tétanisant tous. C'était une brutale piqure de rappel sur le fait que la mort était sur la piste de tous. Personne ne pleurait dans la guilde. Cana avait encore les joues humides mais ses yeux étaient secs.

Scath se réveilla peu de temps après. Les évènements du château de MacBeth lui avaient donnés d'affreux cauchemars mais là, elle faisait des sommeils sans rêves. En effet, que pouvait-elle voir ? Elle n'était pas en mesure de revoir l'incident lui ayant couté la vie, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas consciente de ses actes. Polyussica la regardait du coin de l'œil, de loin. Scath avait bien grandit… Mais pas assez pour endurer ces évènements là… La torture, la manipulation, la peur, la mort. Non, un enfant ne devait vivre ça. Polyussica attendit un instant avant de prendre la décision de sortir prendre l'air, loin de l'atmosphère étouffante de la pièce. Le chagrin de Scath polluait l'air.

La Mage sortit hors de sa demeure, inspirant une grande goulée d'air. Elle fit une marche dans la forêt, faisant le vide dans sa tête. Une Mage de Fairy Tail était morte… L'idée sonnait tellement bizarrement, dans sa tête. N'étaient-ils pas censés être des êtres immortels et indomptables, à Fairy Tail ? Elle marcha durant de longues minutes entre les arbres millénaires, le temps que son cerveau ne se fasse vide et que l'odeur humide des bois ne l'apaisent. Polyussica finit par rejoindre sa demeure dans le tronc d'un arbre massif et se tendit en remarquant que la porte était grande ouverte. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur et se figea. Scath était partie.

En effet, la fée traversait les bois de son propre chef, regagnant Fairy Hills. Elle évita la ville, débutant immédiatement l'ascension de la colline où se trouvait le dortoir. Elle découvrit, sur la terrasse, Hilda en train de coudre. Quand elle vit Scath arriver, d'un pas mal assuré, l'œil balafré et avec une expression vide, la gérante bondit sur ses pieds et l'entraina, dans une attitude maternelle, dans le bâtiment. Elle la mena dans sa chambre, inquiète, avant de contacter Makarov. Quand il lui conta les évènements récents, Hilda sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Elle ne connaissait pas bien Lyra Davis mais elle avait toujours vu Scath fourrée avec. Depuis sa naissance, Scath connaissait la musicienne.

Les parents de Lyra virent à la guilde, escortés par un interprète. Si la mère de la musicienne en avait été capable, elle aurait hurlé. Luxus restait souvent chez lui, ignorant les regards dédaigneux de son père sur lui. Iwan, un jour où il l'avait vu avec les yeux humides, lui avait sifflé « Tu es bien faible, Luxus. Tu pleures les morts ? Pff… Tu devrais bien savoir que c'est le but ultime de la vie, de toute manière. ».

* * *

Trois jours passèrent, trois jours de deuil en Fairy Tail. Et, finalement, durant un jour ensoleillé, Lyra fut mise en bière. Luxus était morose, comme tous. Elle était bien finie, l'ère des rires. Cana sanglotait plus fort que jamais dans sa robe noire et Grey avait la gorge sèche. Makarov avait disparu dans son bureau avec les parents de Lyra et un interprète, encore une fois. Quant à Scath, elle était cloîtrée dans sa chambre, à Fairy Hills, depuis leur retour. Elle n'en bougeait pas et seule Hilda pouvait entrer impunément dans la chambre. Luxus n'osait pas pénétrer dans le sanctuaire des larmes de la fée des ombres. Macao et Wakaba se tenaient ensemble, l'air abattu. Makarov sortit de son bureau, avec un regard désolé pour la mère de Lyra qui n'arrivait même pas à se tenir debout sans aide. Perdre un enfant était une douleur contre-nature. Les parents de Lyra en ressortaient pathétiques. Le Maitre de la Guilde s'adressa à son petit-fils, qui se leva :

\- Luxus... Veux-tu aller chercher Scath, s'il te plaît ? Nous... Nous allons nous rendre à l'enterrement.

Le Dragon Slayer hocha la tête et il sortit de la guilde, suivit des yeux par Grey. Le blond traversa la ville et monta rejoindre Fairy Hills. Il découvrit Hilda sur le pas de la porte. Elle le regarda intensément :

\- Scath est encore là-haut. J'ignore si elle est prête, elle ne veut plus que j'entre.

\- Merci Hilda. Je vais essayer.

Il inclina la tête en sa direction avant de monter jusqu'à la chambre de Scath. Du bout du doigt, Luxus cogna doucement contre la porte. Aucune réponse. Il parla :

\- Scath ? C'est moi. Est-ce que je peux venir ?

Toujours aucun son. Il prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la porte. Les rideaux étaient clos, les ombres épaisses et une odeur de transpiration musquée envahissait la pièce. Luxus ne vit que la silhouette recroquevillée de Scath, aux pieds du lit. Il prit d'abord la peine d'ouvrir les volets et les rideaux, pour chasser l'obscurité, puis aéra en ouvrant les fenêtres. Scath gémit quand la lumière pénétra la pièce. Luxus découvrit un plateau vide devant elle. Au moins, elle ne se laissait pas dépérir. Il l'aida à s'assoir sur le lit et caressa ses cheveux sales. Depuis MacBeth, elle était fragile mais la mort de Lyra venait de lui porter le coup de grâce. Il embrassa sa pommette avant de voir Hilda, inquiète, devant la porte. Elle avança vers elle et dit :

\- Viens Scath, je vais te doucher.

Le visage plein de larmes, elle ne pût s'opposer à rien et suivit docilement la gérante. Luxus entendit le bruit mat des vêtements qui tombaient et celui de l'eau qui coulaient. Quelques minutes après, vêtue de ses sous-vêtements trempés par l'eau encore sur son corps et les cheveux ruisselants, au bras d'Hilda, elle réapparut. Luxus lui adressa un pauvre sourire. Il l'aida à passer une robe noire ample, tombant jusqu'à ses chevilles, avant qu'Hilda et lui ne la fassent s'assoir sur son lit. La gérante la peigna alors qu'il lui tenait les mains, le regard encourageant. Il demanda :

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas y aller mais... C'est l'occasion de lui dire au revoir...

\- N... Non...

Luxus lui embrassa les doigts avant de dire :

\- Je sais... Je suis désolé Scatty mais... Lyra serait heureuse que tu viennes la saluer.

Scath fondit en larmes dans les bras de Luxus qui l'étreignit, les yeux pleins de détresse. Il lui murmura des supplications à l'oreille et quand elle cessa de gémir, il sut qu'il avait gagné. Hilda lui avait attaché les cheveux toujours trempés et Luxus lui passa des ballerines aux pieds. Les yeux bouffis après avoir beaucoup trop pleuré, elle se laissa redresser docilement. Hilda lui serra brièvement la main, avec un maigre sourire, alors que Luxus l'entrainait dehors. Avant de sortir, elle referma la main sur son ombrelle. Luxus fronça les sourcils. C'était Cana qui la lui avait offerte, lors de son dernier anniversaire. Scath pestait après les taches de rousseurs qui apparaissaient sur sa peau quand elle s'exposait au soleil mais jamais encore elle n'avait utilisé la belle ombrelle en dentelle noire. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Pendue au bras de Luxus, dès que la lumière du soleil effleura ses ballerines, elle ouvrit l'ombelle, restant dans l'ombre. Le Dragon Slayer pinça les lèvres en la voyant. Ils descendirent le chemin pavé de pierres grises, silencieusement, pour rejoindre la procession funèbre, partant depuis l'entrée de Fairy Tail. En voyant Scath, cachée sous son ombrelle, Grey baissa les yeux et étreignit Cana qui gémissait et pleurait. Wakaba tirait nerveusement sur une cigarette, alors que Macao le pressait de la terminer. Makarov essayait de rester digne, drapée dans sa cape de Mage Saint. Luxus tenait Scath debout. En voyant les parents de Lyra, la fée se figea. Elle n'était pas prête pour affronter leurs yeux. La mère de Lyra la vit et tira sur le bras de son mari, les mains s'agitant pour communiquer des mots silencieux. Il hocha la tête et, dans une paire sombre, ils s'avancèrent vers Scath qui se sentait faiblir. Luxus lui prit le poignet, pour lui témoigner son soutien. On ne pouvait voir les yeux de Scath sous l'ombrelle mais les larmes dévalant les joues, elles, luisaient sous le soleil. Mais, alors qu'ils allaient s'avancer, Makarov les arrêta et les entraina ailleurs. La fée manqua de défaillir. Elle murmura, la voix chancelante, à l'intention de Luxus :

\- Je veux rentrer…

\- Je sais… Ça va aller, assura-t-il.

La procession débuta, Luxus et Scath fermant la marche. Il n'y eut aucune cérémonie au sein de la cathédrale, juste une mise en bière. Le corps de Lyra avait été ramené. Prisonnière dans une lacrima, on voyait ses yeux couverts de glaces, ses lèvres gercées, les cheveux parcourues de givre. Luxus caressa la joue de Scath qui avait entrevu le visage de sa meilleure amie. Un trou, derrière la cathédrale, avait été creusé et ce fut dans celui-ci qu'on déposa Lyra, les yeux ouverts dans une expression paisible. Grey apporta à Cana et Scath une rose rouge couverte d'épines qu'il faudrait déposer dans le trou, avant qu'on ne le recouvre de terre et d'une plaque de granit. Scath s'approcha en dernière, nauséeuse, et jeta la plante. Là où ses doigts avaient accroché la tige, une légère plaque de cristal des ombres apparaissait. Luxus saisit les épaules de Scath. Celle-ci était parcourue de convulsion. Il l'approcha d'un banc et l'assit. Il caressa ses cheveux, baisa ses lèvres avant de partir, lui chercher un verre d'eau.

Scath, seule, sous son ombrelle, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Alors qu'elle sentait le chagrin lui ronger le ventre, Cana s'approcha. Elle sanglotait aussi. Mais la cartomancienne ne s'assit pas avec elle. Elle lui dit, d'une voix médisante mais tremblante :

\- Tu es venue, alors ?

Scath hocha péniblement la tête. Cana trembla et ses larmes redoublèrent.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû !

La fée releva discrètement les yeux. La cartomancienne serrait les poings et de la bave luisait entre ses lèvres.

\- Je suis sûre que tu l'as tué ! Toi !

Les yeux de Scath s'écarquillèrent. Elle ? Mais… Comment Cana pouvait-elle penser cela ?

\- Tu ne te rappelles de rien, tu étais sous ta forme de bête… Tu n'étais pas consciente… Qui sait si tu ne l'as pas tué ?!

La fée frémit alors que Cana, après avoir craché son fiel, disparu en pleurant. L'ombrelle de Scath tomba au sol. Luxus, avec son verre d'eau, s'approcha. Bien évidemment, il avait tout entendu. Il s'agenouilla devant Scath. Il lui promit :

\- Elle ne le pensait pas. Elle est juste triste…

Mais Scath l'écarta, faisant basculer l'eau sur la cuisse de Luxus, trempant son pantalon. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, les yeux luisants, l'air perdue et effrayée. Elle cria :

\- Mais… Et si c'était moi ?! Moi ! Je… J'aurais pu… Je… Je…

Luxus lui prit les poignets mais elle s'arracha à lui et partie en courant, essuyant ses yeux avec sa manche.

* * *

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je vous présente encore mes excuses pour cette très très longue absence... N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review (je vous laisse le droit de me punir ! ;P ... M'enfin soyez pas trop mésant non plus... T.T) et je vous donne rendez-vous le 29 pour la suite de FdO ! Je ne sais pas s'il y aura un chapitre la semaine de la rentrée, peut-être que je changerais le rythme de publication pour un chapitre un samedi sur deux, afin de me concentrer plus sur la Tle L... Toujours est-il que je laisserais une note si jamais ! ^^ Merci de votre lecture, et à la semaine prochaine ! ^^**_


	32. Iwan Drear

**_Hey ! Désolée pour ce retard, mais des imprévus ont fait que j'ai été incapable de poster hier. ^^ Voilà donc le 25ème chapitre de FdO, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! ^^_**

**_Arc VI :_****_Expérience :_**

**_Chapitre XXV_**

_Iwan Drear_

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent après l'enterrement de Lyra. Les parents de la musicienne coupèrent tout contact avec la guilde qui avait vu leur fille mourir et semblèrent disparaitre. Tout doucement, petit à petit, la guilde réapprenait à vivre. Le fantôme glacé de Lyra continuait d'hanter les cœurs mais, peu à peu, il devenait moins hostile. On repensait aux bons moments, on souriait, et on repartait joyeux. Sauf Scath.

L'idée d'avoir tué sa meilleure amie la rongeait toujours, si bien qu'elle s'était encore cloitrée dans sa chambre et plus personne ne semblait capable de l'en déloger. Et si Cana avait raison ? La fée, recroquevillée sur son tapis, attendait que le temps fasse le reste. Mais rien. Il avait tout simplement cessé de passer dans le dortoir.

* * *

_\- Scath ? Tu es là ?_

**_\- …_**

_\- Je sais que tu es réveillée. Je veux te parler._

**_\- Je ne veux pas parler !_**

_\- Ne fais pas l'enfant Scath. Je veux te parler du Mont Hakobe._

**_\- Non… Je vous en supplie… Je veux juste un peu de repos…_**

_\- Il faut que tu contrôles. Tu n'es plus rien qu'une bête incapable de maitriser ses pulsions. Il faut que tu t'entraines._

**_\- Je ne veux plus jamais sortir ! Je ne veux plus jamais sortir !_**

_\- Scath… Tu vas sortir avec moi hors de cette chambre. Tout de suite. Nous allons t'aider à maitriser tes nouveaux pouvoirs._

**_\- Master… Je vous en prie… Ne me torturez pas…_**

_\- Tu te tortures seule ! Regarde-toi ! Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un fantôme !_

**_\- S'il vous plait…_**

_\- Tu t'enfermes ici à ressasser des souvenirs et des cauchemars !_

**_\- ARRETEZ ! RAAAH ! JE VOUS HAIS ! JE VOUS HAIS ! ALLEZ AU DIABLE !_**

_\- En voilà, un cri bestial…_

**_\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… Je ne peux plus sortir… Je ne veux plus voir les regards accusateurs des gens…_**

_\- Je vais t'aider Scath. Je ne laisserai plus une telle tragédie arriver. Tu apprendras à te maitriser. Tu ne feras plus jamais de mal à tes amis…_

**_\- P… Promettez-moi… Promettez-le-moi…_**

_\- Je te le promets Scath. Mais tu dois sortir d'ici et me suivre._

* * *

Luxus, Makarov et Hilda se rongeaient les sangs à son propos. Grey s'inquiétait également, multipliait les visites devant sa porte et parlait durant de longues heures à son verrou, mais jamais elle n'ouvrait la porte. Cana, elle, était dévorée par la culpabilité d'avoir traité celle qui était une de ses « grandes-sœurs » de meurtrière mais son chagrin était si profond qu'elle ne mesurait plus l'impact de ses mots. Mais, pourtant, elle continuait de le penser et l'idée s'était répandue au travers des Mages comme une trainée de poudre. Même Luxus, quelques fois, doutait. Seul Grey répétait haut et fort que jamais Scath n'aurait fait une telle chose. Mais, parfois, son discours perdait sa ferveur.

Finalement, un jour, Grey vint au dortoir en compagnie de Luxus et de Cana, à qui il avait ordonné de présenter ses excuses. Et ils découvrirent la porte ouverte. La veste de Scath reposait sur son lit et son ombrelle avait disparu. Luxus jura :

\- Vous l'avez vu partir ?!

\- Non, balbutia Cana alors que Grey bougeait sa tête négativement.

Il serra les dents et s'approcha dans la chambre. C'était un véritable capharnaüm. Des vêtements sales trainaient au sol, des plateaux de nourritures vides reposaient un peu partout, des rares livres étaient ouverts et les lunettes de lecture de Scath étaient à même le sol. Cana les rangea. Grey se pencha sur les livres.

\- Ce sont des livres sur les fées, commenta-t-il. Et leurs pouvoirs.

\- Tu penses qu'elle est allée chercher des informations sur son…?, questionna Cana.

\- C'est probable, devança Luxus en se penchant vers la fenêtre.

La chambre de Scath donnait sur la forêt autour de Magnolia. Soudain, alors qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre, il sentit la magie exploser, au cœur de la forêt. Cana et Grey en frémirent. Quelle puissance magique ! Luxus blêmit. Il reconnut l'impression qu'il avait ressentie dans la caverne, en découvrant la forme terrifiante de Scath. Grey décida :

\- Allons voir !

\- C'est vers la clairière sud, informa Luxus.

Le Dragon Slayer se transforma en éclair et passa par la fenêtre alors que Cana et Grey dévalaient les escaliers et sortaient en trombe, faisant pester Hilda, et suivirent le blond. Celui-ci faisait des efforts pour les attendre mais, la curiosité l'emportant, il finit par les distancer. Il se matérialisa derrière un buisson, le plus discrètement possible. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit le fit écarquiller les yeux, alors que Grey et Cana, essoufflés, paraissaient derrière lui.

Dans la clairière se trouvaient Polyussica, Makarov et Iwan Drear, l'air sévère et, devant eux, la forme de louve des ombres de Scath. Celle-ci avait les mains plaquées sur le crâne, avec l'air de souffrir intensément, et grognait comme une bête. Makarov ordonna :

\- Reprends le contrôle, Scath.

\- Je…

Une voix rauque et brisée venait de sortir de la créature mais Luxus reconnu les inflexions de Scath. Il pinça les lèvres. Que faisaient-ils ? Les trois jeunes mages se dirigèrent vers les adultes qui les virent s'approcher, agacés de les voir fouiner par ici. Cana chuchota :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Scath s'entraine à maitriser ses pouvoirs, répondit Iwan sans les regarder.

Il fixait Scath avec les yeux luisants, fasciné. Ce regard interpellait aussi bien Makarov que Luxus mais ils ne dirent rien. Scath se tordait de douleur derrière le bouclier, mugissante. Soudain, sans geste avant-coureur, elle se jeta sur le bouclier, les crocs en avant, pour s'électrocuter sur le champ de force. Elle couina, comme un animal. L'esprit de Scath profita de cet instant de faiblesse. Et bâillonna celui de fauve de l'hybride avec une force qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner. Le corps de la fée était parcouru de convulsion et Makarov sortit hors du bouclier, inquiet.

\- Père, gronda Iwan.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, coupa le Maitre de la Guilde.

Iwan eut un sifflement agacé. Luxus soupira. Les deux étaient terribles. Le corps de la fée finit par se calmer et à ne plus montrer signe de vie. Makarov l'appela :

\- Scath ? Tu es là ? Scath…

Il fit un signe à Iwan qui prépara sa magie. Un torrent de Shikigami tournoya autour du père de Luxus. Scath poussa un râle. Instinctivement, les trois jeunes mages sentirent leurs propres magies affluer. Makarov avançait prudemment. Soudain l'hybride secoua la tête en rugissant et Scath finit par se calmer. Elle murmura, avec sa voix brisée :

\- C'est bon… C'est bon…

Elle baissa ses yeux vers Makarov, sur ses babines, un étrange rictus satisfait apparut. C'était la première fois depuis la mort de Lyra qu'elle esquissait un visage heureux. La mort de celle-ci l'avait motivé à maitriser ses pouvoirs, pour qu'elle n'ait plus à craindre de perdre un ami. Cana se sentit coupable. Elle avait accusé Scath d'être une meurtrière mais, maintenant qu'elle voyait l'apparence cauchemardesque de son amie, elle comprenait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle-même savait qu'elle n'aurait pu contrôler une telle chose.

\- J'ai cru que j'avais le contrôle… Apparemment pas… Ça m'a pris au dépourvu. Mais ça va maintenant. Je peux me maitriser, mais pas indéfiniment. Cinq minutes, tout au plus. Il y a trop de pouvoirs concentrés, c'est… Trop…

\- Bien. Alors, tu devras faire très attention, tu le promets ?

\- Oui, Master.

\- Et l'autre transformation de ta Seconde Origine ?, questionna Iwan.

Scath ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle pinça les lèvres afin de s'oser à répondre, d'une voix légèrement mal assurée :

\- Ce n'est pas ma Seconde Origine. C'est cette forme-là que… Que MacBeth… A éveillé. Pour l'autre… On dirait vraiment une fusion entre une fée et un humain… C'est peut-être quelque chose qui vient de ma transformation après que Gildarts m'ait trouvé ? Je pense… Je pense que je peux me contrôler si la transformation est volontaire. Sinon… C'est impossible.

\- Comment savoir si tu la maitrises bien ?, demanda Iwan.

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué ?, fit Makarov. Ses cheveux sont restés noirs lorsqu'elle s'est transformée d'elle-même. Alors que Luxus a dit, en revenant de… En revenant, il a dit qu'ils avaient la couleur d'un os.

\- Ca ne m'a pas l'air fiable, reprocha Iwan. Mais si on n'a rien de mieux…

Makarov sembla se plonger dans une réflexion. Iwan demanda encore :

\- Et tu peux utiliser la magie des fées, la magie que notre Premier Maitre apprit de ton peuple, sous cette forme ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

\- Essaye.

La fée hésita en lançant un regard à Makarov. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire rassurant et Scath n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Quand bien elle sentait qu'elle pouvait se contenir, cette forme était effrayante. Scath se sentait si pleine de puissance qu'elle aurait pu se laisser emporter par celle-ci. N'était-elle pas trop jeune pour hériter d'une telle chose ? Les fées étaient-elles toute des monstres comme elles ? La magie afflua autour d'elle et, lentement, l'hybride des ombres émergea, ses cheveux noirs apparaissant comme une flamme. Scath avait du mal à parler, comme si sa bouche était pleine de bonbons, à cause de ses dents soudain plus longues, et elle demanda en zozotant :

\- Comment ezt-ce qu'il faut faire pour utilizer la mazie des fées ?

\- Je vais t'aider.

Le vieil prit la main de l'hybride devant lui et alluma sa main d'une magie d'or. A l'instant où la magie s'activa, les yeux de la fée se noyèrent d'or et elle tomba lamentablement. Des grandes chaines dorées enchainèrent leurs bras entre eux et Polyussica s'approcha vivement, inquiète. Makarov tenta de retirer son bras mais, quand bien même il eut lâché ses doigts, les liens magiques enchainaient toujours les deux mages. Les cheveux de Scath blanchissaient par la racine. Iwan, lui, ne bougeait pas, fasciné. Son père finit par rompre le lien et la fée s'effondra, sous sa forme normale, épuisée.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?, s'écria la guérisseuse.

\- C'était… Whoa… Au moment où j'ai activé la magie des fées, j'ai senti une puissance magique tellement puissante émaner de Scath… Tu me noyais sous le pouvoir, Scath !

\- Père…

\- C'est comme si tu avais deux… Non, trois réservoirs magiques ! Un pour ta magie, l'autre pour ta Seconde Origin et un autre emplit de magie des fées !

La guérisseuse s'agenouilla pour relever la jeune fille, encore haletante. Makarov calma immédiatement ses ardeurs alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur le visage d'Iwan. Le Maitre de la Guilde se pencha sur elle :

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- O-oui… Mais… Mais… J'ai failli perdre le contrôle de moi-même, Master… Je… Je ne veux pas recommencer, je vous en prie…

\- Tu ne saurais pas utiliser cette magie…, souffla Makarov.

\- Tu as vu ces cheveux blanchirent, réprimanda Polyussica.

\- Je ne veux pas apprendre cette magie, décida Scath.

\- D'accord, Scath. Mais… Cette réaction que tu as eu… C'est comme si tu devenais un réceptacle pour autrui.

\- C'est possible ?, souffla Iwan, intéressé.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu une telle chose.

\- C'est peut-être un moyen d'évacuer sa magie, suggéra la guérisseuse.

\- Toujours est-il que, si j'en venais à utiliser la magie des fées, à un moment ou un autre… Tu devras être auprès de moi, ou en sureté, Scath. Si tu venais à te transformer ou si tu t'effondrais alors que tu serais en pleine lutte…

\- Je… Je ferais attention.

Un long silence tomba sur le groupe et personne n'osa le briser durant plusieurs minutes. Tous semblaient en train de réfléchir lorsque Polyussica annonça :

\- Puisque personne ne s'est retrouvé amputé d'un membre, je rentre chez moi. Et vous devriez faire de même, la gamine a besoin de repos.

Et elle disparut dans un tourbillon de tissu. Du coin de l'œil, Grey la regarda s'éloigner. Scath ferma les yeux alors qu'Iwan, sur ordre de Makarov, l'aidait à se relever. Luxus lui adressa un sourire. Elle se changeait en une rose avec des épines pour protéger le délicat bourgeon. Un instant, il fut amer. La princesse se faisait de plus en plus forte, si bien que le pauvre chevalier était en plein désarroi. Mais il se consola bien vite en voyant le regard plein d'amour que ses yeux sombres lui adressèrent, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Il s'approcha, imités par Cana alors que Grey observait Makarov venir vers lui et Iwan. La cartomancienne balbutia :

\- Oh… Scath… Je… Je voulais m'excuser… Pour ce que j'ai dit lors de l'enter…

\- Chut…

La fée l'avait interrompu sans violence, en levant la main et en fermant les yeux, comme si une douleur violente venait de germer dans son ventre. Cana aussi avait mal en prononçant ses mots et elle fut reconnaissante envers Scath de l'avoir interrompu. La petite-amie du Dragon Slayer lui adressa un piteux sourire.

\- Tu as probablement raison… Je… J'ai peut-être… J'ai…

Elle cessa un instant de parler, les yeux papillonnants. Elle chercha le bon euphémisme mais même cette figure de style semblait trop violente à ses yeux. Alors elle passa outre, sachant déjà pertinemment que Cana savait.

\- Et c'est pour ça que je… Je vais maitriser ces pouvoirs-là.

Cana étreignit si fort Scath qu'elle la fit suffoquer. La cartomancienne inspira bien fort l'odeur du savon de la fée qui la recouvrait avant de partir, retenant ses larmes. La fée l'observa s'éloigner, plus triste que jamais. La perte de Lyra l'avait anéanti, bien sûr, mais, étonnement, elle arrivait bien à voir le futur. C'était comme si, en partant, Lyra lui avait donné les directives de reconstructions d'elle-même. Plus forte, capable de sauver les gens qu'elle aimait. Comme un sacrifice pour sa reconstruction. Lyra n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle se laisse mourir de chagrin et Grey le savait aussi. La perte d'un nakama… Elle ne laisserait plus jamais ça arriver. Mais Cana… Cana n'y arrivait pas. C'était cela qui peinait Scath le plus. Grey ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa et partit à la suite de Cana, essayant sans doute de la consoler. Luxus déglutit et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Elle va s'en remettre.

\- Je sais…, répondit amèrement Scath. Je sais.

Il la vit s'éloigner, après qu'elle l'ait embrassé sur la joue. D'un air taquin, il demanda :

\- Ma Dame, vous rendez-vous quelque part ?

\- C'est exact, sir, répondit Scath avec un petit rire étouffé. Je m'en vais de ce pas vers la guilde, afin d'hydrater ma gorge sèche. Et vous, preux chevalier, avez-vous une destination en tête ?

\- Eh bien… Non. Une idée en revanche. Une quête, sans doute. Tu viens ?

Scath allait répondre quand Iwan arriva derrière eux, menaçant. La fée ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec le père du Dragon Slayer blond. Sa barbe noire était parfaitement taillée et ses yeux luisaient étrangement. Il dit :

\- Ne la distrais pas, Luxus-kun. Scath, va faire ce que tu as à faire et retrouve-moi ici à treize heures. Je veux te parler.

\- Oui… Père.

\- Bien, Iwan-sama !

Il semblait ravi de l'enthousiasme de Scath et de son application. Le couple de jeunes gens s'écartèrent, laissant Iwan avec son propre père. Ils marchèrent silencieusement, écoutant les bruits de la forêt. Tout renaissait ici. Ils sortirent des bois et se séparèrent dans Magnolia. Scath le retint par le poignet.

\- Quel genre de mission vas-tu prendre ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit le blond.

\- Tu… Tu prends garde, hein ?

Il eut un sourire lumineux et lui baisa le front. S'il avait pu, ce serait son âme qu'il aurait embrassé, et réciproquement. Scath était préoccupée désormais. Mais Luxus était fort, puissant. Il fit mine de se mettre à genoux devant elle, ce qui revint à mettre leur tête à même hauteur :

\- Sûr, ma Dame ! Je vous reviendrai !

Scath pouffa et lui tira sur une mèche de cheveux, doucement.

\- Sois sérieux, bouffon !

Il lui tira promptement la langue et elle en fit de même. On aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient sept ans alors que Luxus fêterait bientôt ses dix-sept et Scath ses seize ans, en fin d'année. Luxus se redressa en lui tirant sur la joue avant de s'assombrir :

\- Toi, fais attention également.

\- Moi ? Mais… Je ne crains rien, ici !

Et elle lui adressa un sourire vif. Luxus lui répondit par une étreinte avant de s'éloigner. Il espérait… Oui, il se faisait des ennuis. Iwan prendrait soin d'elle, malgré son côté singulier. Scath s'assura qu'il soit loin avant de sortir quelques joyaux de sa poche et précipita chez un fleuriste. L'odeur et la chaleur la firent un instant suffoquer mais elle se reprit. Elle acheta un gros bouquet de tournesols et sortit. Elle traversa Magnolia, ignorant les regards surpris, et regagna la cathédrale Cardia. Elle trouva la tombe de Lyra et y déposa les fleurs. Elle eut un piteux sourire. Scath voulu parler à son amie mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Alors, finalement, elle resta assise devant le marbre, sans parler. Quelques minutes avant son rendez-vous avec Iwan, elle quitta le cimetière en s'envolant. Elle regagna la clairière en avance. Iwan ne tarda pas. Il l'entraina vers un coin reculé de la forêt, que Scath ne connaissait pas. Il lui indiqua une bicoque et il lui indiqua qu'il avait vécu ici, plus jeune, quand il s'était retrouvé sans le sous.

Naïvement, Scath goba le mensonge. Car c'était Fairy Tail et Fairy Tail n'était que le bien.

Elle entra et se figea. Des machines vrombissantes peuplaient la maison et, alors que Scath sentait la main d'Iwan se refermer sur son bras, elle se débattit en criant. Il la musela sévèrement. Les yeux de Scath luisaient de frayeur. Dans un autre contexte, elle aurait lutté mais, là… Il s'agissait du père de Luxus ! Il lui susurra dans l'oreille :

\- Ne crie pas. Ecoute… J'ai besoin du pouvoir des fées pour accéder à la Lumen Histoire. Cette chose s'appelle Fairy Heart… C'est surement grâce à ta magie que je pourrais interagir avec…

\- Lumen Histoire ? Fairy Heart ?, répéta Scath, chassant la main d'Iwan en secouant la tête.

\- L'obscurité de Fairy Tail… Purehito m'a dit ce dont il s'agissait ! Serena également… J'en ai cruellement besoin, Père ne veut rien entendre mais il faut agir !

Scath fronça les sourcils. Purehito était le Maitre précédant Makarov, elle l'avait lu dans la bibliothèque de la guilde. Et Serena… ? Aucune idée. L'obscurité de Fairy Tail ? Que pouvait-ce être ? Iwan la poussa et claqua des doigts. Des tuyaux filèrent sur Scath. La fée réagit au quart de tour et les trancha à renfort de lances de cristal. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant qu'ils tentaient de lui rentrer sous la peau… Douleur ! Douleur ! On voulait encore lui faire du mal ! Iwan gronda alors que la fée se tournait vers lui, sans comprendre. Le Mage voulut fondre sur elle.

\- Ne résiste pas, je t'en prie ! Il faut juste que je récupère Lumen Histoire, Scath. Ton sacrifice ne serait pas inutile… ! Je ne fais pas ça pour…

\- De quoi est-ce que… Mais… Vous êtes malade… ! Ne me touchez pas !, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Scath…, gronda le père de Luxus.

\- LAISSEZ-MOI ! Espèce de taré !, cria Scath.

\- Attends ! Scath ! Tu ne comprends pas !

Une poussée d'adrénaline gicla dans ses veines. L'image de Nathanaël clignotait devant ses yeux et il en fallait beaucoup à Scath pour ne pas s'effondrer comme une masse, terrifiée. La fée recula et poussa Iwan, pour fuir la maison avant de s'envoler, pour mettre de la distance entre elle et Iwan. Il était fou ! Oui, totalement ! La fée n'osa pas revenir vers Fairy Tail et, à la place, elle se hâta vers Polyussica. Même la guilde se retournait contre elle… ? Non… Non… Ca n'avait rien à voir… Iwan était un malade, il était fou, ce n'était pas représentatif de Fairy Tail. N'est-ce pas ? En d'autres temps, cela n'aurait pas marqué la jeune fille autant mais elle était dans un tel délire de la persécution depuis l'affaire de Nathanaël et la mort de Lyra était encore si douloureuse que ses émotions étaient décuplées, quand bien même elle se voyait déjà sortant victorieuse de ces évènements, mille fois plus fortes… Elle fondit en larmes, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber au sol. La fée cogna contre la porte de la guérisseuse avant de se confier, les yeux pleins de panique, évitant de parler de Lumen Histoire. Ceux de Polyussica brûlèrent de colère.

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre. Les notes d'auteurs sont super courtes, je me rends compte... M'enfin, merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Je ne sais pas si je posterai le samedi qui vient... Je laisserai une note pour prévenir. Merci encore, et à plus ! ^^**_


	33. Le banni

**_Hey, tout le monde ! ^^ Hé voui, je suis encore en vie malgré mon absence sur les Internets. Je suis un peu dans une période difficile ces derniers temps avec des coups au moral assez violents et je suis un peu noyée avec les révisions pour le bac... Mais je ne sais pas, j'ai juste eu envie de poster aujourd'hui, sans vraiment de raison, j'ai même envie de bazarder un arc d'un coup dans la journée pour tout dire... Merci à ceux qui ont ajouté la fiction à leurs favoris malgré cette trèèèèèèèès longue période sans le moindre post de ma part ! ^^ _**

**_Je suis vraiment incapable de dire si je vais poster à nouveau à un rythme régulier. En fait, je pense juste que je vais poster de manière un peu random pendant les vacances, je ne sais pas. Je me doute que c'est chiant ce rythme aléatoire mais je suis désolée de ne pas réussir à faire mieux... T.T _**

**_Voici la fin de l'arc VII, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! :D_**

**_Chapitre XXVI_**

_Le banni_

Cana se trouvait dans les réserves de la guilde. Elle se cachait dans l'obscurité, les autres ignorants où elle se trouvait. Elle tenait dans sa main une bouteille de tord-boyaux. Au sein du royaume de Fiore, il était légal de boire de l'alcool à quinze ans, la majorité arrivant à dix-sept ans. Mais là, Cana enfreignait la loi sans vergogne. Elle avait besoin d'un verre. Enfin, désormais, elle en était à sa quatrième bouteille en une demi-heure. Elle commencé à boire récemment, tout d'abord à chaque retour de Gildarts à la guilde. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi, quand le Mage de Rang-S était là, elle devenait plus étrange. Mais, avec la mort de Lyra, elle avait besoin de boire pour oublier. Oublier la perte d'une sœur, d'une amie… D'une idole.

La cartomancienne ne tirait aucune fierté de ses escapades dans les réserves d'alcools. Elle était même plutôt honteuse. C'était pour cela qu'elle attendait avec impatience ses quinze ans. Pour ne plus avoir à se terrer dans l'ombre.

Elle sentait, gorgée par gorgée, ses problèmes s'envoler comme de délicates libellules. Après, la cartomancienne était euphorique. Quand elle but pour la première fois, le gout brûlant de l'alcool l'avait écœuré mais, en sentant sa tête devenir moins lourde, elle avait persisté. Elle ne voyait plus les visages de Gildarts et de Lyra, mais la plaie était toujours là, juste plus facile à oublier. Quelques fois, Cana se réveillait, le nez contre le sol et c'était Grey qui la retrouvait. Il l'avait découvert un soir où elle pleurait et riait en même temps. Il l'avait bercé et arraché la bouteille d'eau-de-vie de ses mains avant de la raccompagner jusqu'à Fairy Hills.

Luxus ne buvait que rarement, Scath finissait toujours par vomir tôt mais Lyra avait toujours bien tenu l'alcool. Cana riait quand elle sirotait un peu trop et chantait sur le bar.

Lyra… Mais elle n'était plus là… Cana avait envie de pleurer. Alors elle descendit une nouvelle bouteille et se recroquevilla.

Ce fut Polyussica qui détruisit les machines d'Iwan, après que Scath lui ait indiqué ou se trouvait la cabane. Ce fut vite fait, elle les fit surcharger. Polyussica se pencha sur Scath, ensuite :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Iwan…, murmura Scath. Il a parlé de… De… De… Je… La magie des fées qu'il veut assimiler… ?

\- Je savais bien que ce gamin avait un problème, grommela Polyussica. Espérons que le petit n'ait pas la même tare.

Scath sut sans peine qu'elle parlait de Luxus. Elle se redressa, chancela et Polyussica l'aida à se tenir debout. L'adrénaline avait quitté ses jambes et la fée s'en retrouvait toute flageolante.

La vieille femme contacta Makarov et lui demanda de venir seul. Quelques minutes après, le Maitre de Fairy Tail paraissait et était perplexe de découvrir Scath. Mais son sourire habituel fondit quand Scath et Polyussica lui parlèrent des agissements d'Iwan et Lumen Histoire, tout en restant très vague. Elle ne mentionna pas Serena ni Purehito. Scath préférait garder ça pour elle, quand bien même elle pouvait mettre la guilde en danger. Makarov semblait sur le point de se transformer en géant. Scath nota qu'il ne l'informa pas sur Lumen Histoire et fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce car elle n'était qu'une gamine ? Elle devait mener des recherches sur ce qu'Iwan voulait mais… Comment ? Et quand ?

\- Cet imbécile… Dire qu'il est mage de Fairy Tail… Non, il ne l'est plus. Je le bannirai.

\- Master…, murmura Scath.

Il se tourna vers elle, en lui adressant un regard doux. Le Maitre de la guilde lui posa sa main sur le bras, faisant frissonner la fée. Comme un père, il la consola d'un geste et demanda :

\- Oui, mon enfant ?

\- Ne… Ne le dites pas à Luxus… D'accord ?

Makarov sembla contrarié mais Scath insista :

\- Dites-lui que… Que… Votre fils a fait une erreur de son côté. Rien qui n'ait de rapport avec moi… Je vous en prie…

Le Maitre de Fairy Tail y réfléchit un instant. Polyussica faisait mine de ne pas s'y intéresser mais elle épiait l'échange du coin de l'œil. Scath ressentait envers Iwan une haine féroce mais la peur l'emportait. La peur de Luxus et de sa réaction. Car, même s'il l'aimait, sa famille de sang la surpassait. Il la laisserait. Ce n'était que par pur égoïsme que la fée demandait cette faveur. Finalement, Makarov céda :

\- Bien… Mais tu devras me promettre que tu lui diras.

\- Oui… Un jour…, murmura Scath. Quand j'aurais le courage de l'affronter.

Ils scellèrent leur promesse en se serrant la main. Makarov regagna la guilde, une aura meurtrière autour de lui. Scath fila de chez Polyussica quelques heures après. Celle-ci finit en effet par la chasser, sa misanthropie reprenant le dessus, mettant Scath dehors avec un balai. La fée glapit et prit ses jambes à son cou. Il pleuvait, un orage s'abattait sur la ville ainsi que des éclairs, et Scath protégea son visage avec sa main. Elle débarqua en ville et découvrit Iwan, Luxus et Makarov, hors de la guilde. Luxus était rentré ?! Elle se liquéfia, profitant de la magie qu'elle avait retrouvée, et se cacha dans l'ombre d'un des murs extérieurs de Fairy Tail. Elle entendit Luxus hurler, furieux :

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, grand-père !

\- Silence, Luxus-kun, ordonna Iwan.

La pluie ruisselait sur leurs visages. Scath, si elle eut son corps, aurait serré les poings et les dents, mais elle ne put que sentir quelque chose tomber dans sa poitrine inexistante. Elle écouta la suite de la dispute :

\- C'est ton fils ! Comment peux-tu faire ça ?!

\- Ne t'en mêles pas, sermonna Makarov.

\- NON !

Le sort de Scath fut rompu et son corps se matérialisa, sans que personne ne la remarque. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?!

\- Il a causé du tort à des Mages, rétorqua Makarov.

\- Des bourdes ! Ça arrive à tous ! C'est ton fils ! TON FILS ! Merde !

La fée sanglotait silencieusement, la main plaquée sur sa bouche et la gorge douloureuse.

\- Luxus-kun, ça suffit.

\- Il t'a humilié devant toute la guilde ! Tu n'as rien fait pour ça !, cria le garçon en se tournant vers son père, à la recherche de soutien.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il faisait du mal à notre guilde, Luxus, reprit sévèrement Makarov. Il a apporté le mal dans Fairy Tail.

Luxus tournait la tête entre son père et son grand-père, furieux. Scath le sentait sur le point de fondre en larmes, sous la colère. Mais il ne le ferait pas, car il avait bien trop de fierté. Scath sentit ses jambes flageoler. Elle se plaqua contre l'ombre du mur, la main toujours collée contre ses lèvres.

\- Il m'a donné une magie…, gronda Luxus en serrant les poings. Il m'a endurcit alors que toi, tu m'as laissé dans ma faiblesse naturelle ! J'étais un de ces sales faiblards et il a fait de moi un mage puissant ! Qu'as-tu bien pu faire pour moi ?! S'il n'avait pas été là… Si _ton fils_ n'avait pas…

\- Nos liens de sang n'ont aucune espèce d'importance. Et je suis heureux de te voir satisfait avec tes pouvoirs _mais_ il a mis en danger la vie des autres Mages.

\- Ah oui ?, hurla Luxus. Et qui donc ?!

Makarov l'ignora, ce qui fit croitre sa fureur.

\- Je protège Fairy Tail comme l'ont fait mes prédécesseurs avant moi. J'applique la loi de Fairy Tail, c'est tout.

Iwan eut un sourire suffisant. Il semblait presque ravi d'être exclu et de voir son fils faire un scandale devant la guilde. Mais, à cause de la pluie drue, il n'y avait personne dans les rues.

\- Tu n'as que me virer aussi ! Je m'en fiche royalement !

\- Non. Ca suffit Luxus.

\- Il a raison, Luxus-kun.

Et, ignorant ses protestations, Makarov rejoignit l'intérieur de Fairy Tail et Iwan s'éloigna. Mais, avant de partir, il découvrit Scath, en larmes, et lui adressa un regard furieux. Scath aurait voulu hurler « Quel est votre dessein ?! » mais sa voix était morte. Luxus demeura sous la pluie, furieux. Scath hésita durant quelques minutes, laps de temps durant lequel Luxus ne bougea pas. Les deux adolescents restaient là, trempés jusqu'aux os. Finalement, silencieuse, la pluie chassant ses larmes, elle vint se placer à ses côtés. Les cicatrices chauffaient encore son dos, mais Polyussica avait relativement calmé le feu brûlant d'auparavant. La fée était partagée entre le soulagement et la peur, la crainte de perdre Luxus, s'il venait à apprendre qu'elle était la cause du bannissement d'Iwan. Elle ressentit de la culpabilité injustifiée. Des gouttes dégoulinaient sur le front de Luxus et les cheveux trempés de Scath étaient lourds. Finalement, la voix fracassée d'avoir trop hurlé, il ne prononça qu'un simple mot :

\- Pourquoi ?

Et oui… Pourquoi ? Ce mot était si dense que, placé dans la moindre phrase, il aurait pu la faire s'effondrer. Les cicatrices devinrent brutalement ardentes, comme si, en les refermant, Polyussica y avait glissé des charbons brûlants. Délicatement, la main de Scath tomba vers celle de Luxus et, lentement, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

\- Je suis désolée…

Le murmure était infime, dans la bouche de Scath. Luxus serra les dents et les doigts, broyant contre sa paume ceux de Scath, qui ne pipa mot. Epaule contre épaule, ils restèrent ainsi unis dans la peine, le désarroi et une étrange colère saupoudrée de culpabilité. La fée bredouilla, dans une tentative désespérée :

\- Je… Je comprends…

\- Non. Ferme-là, d'accord ? Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprends rien. Rien sur ce sujet-là.

\- Lu…

\- Ta gueule ! Tu comprends, ça ?! Ta gueule ! Tu ne sais pas ce que s'est, une famille… Un père ! Un putain de père ! Il a eu beau être un connard odieux selon le vieux, c'est mon père !

\- Je…

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Toi, t'es qu'une créature sans parents qui ne serait même pas en vie si Gildarts ne t'avait pas trouvé ! Tu serais morte si mon père ne t'avait pas donné notre ADN ! TU DEVRAIS ETRE MORTE !

Il s'interrompit, frémissant de rage. Oui… Oui, en effet, Scath aurait dû mourir. Elle aurait dû mourir dans sa muraille en ruine, comme ça, Iwan n'aurait jamais tenté cette expérience, ou elle aurait même dû mourir durant l'expérience – peu importe que ce soit celle de Nathanaël ou Iwan -, et qu'on ne retrouve jamais le corps ! Oui, elle savait pertinemment que, jamais, elle n'aurait dû rester en vie. Sans elle, Iwan serait là et Lyra aussi… Jamais Scath n'avait dénigré les faits… Mais entendre Luxus les lui renvoyer de plein fouet au visage, ça lui faisait mal.

Totalement abrutie par ses paroles, ses jambes ne réussirent à la porter et elle s'effondra. Elle resta ainsi, à genoux dans une flaque d'eau, alors que Luxus serrait toujours plus fort les poings et les doigts de Scath, toujours dans sa main. Elle recommença à sangloter alors que la pluie les accablait tous les deux. Elle crispa une main sur ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes. Luxus finit par relâcher sa main qui tomba mollement sur le pavé. Le garçon fit volte-face et disparu dans la nuit, laissant Scath lamentable.

Finalement, complètement imbibée d'eau, elle se releva, groggy, après plusieurs longues minutes, et elle tituba vers la tombe de Lyra, de nouveau. La pluie avait réduit en charpie les tournesols. Elle s'effondra devant le marbre, toujours privée de ses mots. Et, la joue contre le marbre glacé et mouillé, sous l'orage et la foudre, le cœur à la mer, les yeux noyés et l'âme en peine, elle s'endormit, espérant que Lyra puisse l'aider.

**_Et voilà ! ^^ J'espère que ça va vous plaire... Je vais voir si je poste dans la journée un petit arc complet, en YOLO mode. Ce serait comme un petit moyen de m'excuser. A voir. Merci de votre lecture, et à bientôt - peut-être tout de suite ! ^^'_**


	34. La nouvelle génération

**_Effectivement, je vais bien poster des chapitres en mode FdO Bomb (ça me fait penser à SU et je pleure, je veux la suite... T.T) Bonne lecture d'avance ! ^^_**

**_Arc VII :_********_La nouvelle génération :_**

**_Chapitre XXVII_**

_La nouvelle génération_

Le temps s'écoula. Personne ne le remarqua cependant. Ou plutôt, les Mages le voyaient dans des nouvelles recrues arrivaient. Et, alors, Fairy Tail semblait s'embraser quand ils débarquèrent. Tout d'abord, peu de temps après qu'Iwan ait été banni, une jeune fille arriva. Son nom était Erza Scarlett. Dans un premier temps, elle avait été très renfermée et Grey en était rendu furieux. Il la défiait toujours et, à chaque fois, elle parvenait à le vaincre. Puis, un jour, elle s'était ouverte à la guilde et Scath se souvenait l'avoir rapidement apprécié, après cela.

Un an après, un garçon aux cheveux roses avait débarqué. Son nom était Natsu Dragneel et il était le fils d'un Dragon. Là aussi, Scath s'était bien entendu avec lui. Souvent, ils partaient en mission ensemble, lui à la recherche de son père et elle des fées restantes. Toujours, leurs recherches étaient infructueuses. Grey s'embrouillaient toujours avec Natsu et c'était Erza qui réglait… Violemment… Les conflits.

En X778, deux sœurs et leur frère arrivèrent. L'ainée, Mirajane Strauss, était un vrai démon. Elle maitrisait un Take Over particulier, le Satan Soul. Scath ne l'avait pas spécialement aimé, alors que son frère, Elfman, et sa sœur, Lisanna, étaient adorables. Si Grey et Natsu étaient deux grands rivaux, leurs duels ne valaient pas ceux entre Erza et Mirajane. Scath refusait toujours poliment de l'affronter, doutant de la puissance de son pouvoir d'hybride, baptisé Shadow Hybrid, contre les pouvoirs de Mirajane. Les plus jeunes de la fratrie Strauss apprirent la magie, un Take Over, un mois après leur arrivée. Scath se rappelait les avoir vu très assidus dans leur apprentissage. Ce fut également au cours de cette année que Luxus devint Mage de Rang-S, lui qui était toujours aussi avide de reconnaissance et qui effrayait Scath. Un chat bleu avec des ails naquit également.

Scath se souvenait de ce jour. A l'époque, Natsu et Grey s'écharpaient déjà dès qu'ils se voyaient. Les insultes fusaient donc régulièrement. Mais, là, Natsu était absent et Cana tirait les cartes avec Grey, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de commenter ce qu'elle faisait.

En X778, Scath avait déjà tout d'une petite femme. Sa poitrine avait poussé, ses cheveux coulaient dans son dos mais elle n'atteignait pas le mètre soixante.

Natsu débarqua dans la guilde en criant de joie. Surprise elle pivota. Elle se trouvait à la même table que Macao et Wakaba. Ils semblèrent aussi surpris qu'elle. Natsu s'écria, brandissant bien haut un œuf faisant sa taille :

\- Un œuf ! J'ai trouvé un œuf !

Makarov, réveillé subitement, calma son pauvre cœur avant de jeter un regard suspicieux à l'œuf des plus singuliers. Il questionna :

\- Ou es-tu allé dégoter ça ?

\- Je l'ai ramassé dans la forêt de l'est !

Scath remarqua une bosse énorme sur le crâne de Natsu, qui la fit rire. Elle pensait plutôt que l'œuf lui était tombé dessus. Grey commenta, moqueur, à moitié déshabillé :

\- Regardez-moi ça… Natsu sert enfin à quelque chose ! On va le manger ?

\- Tes vêtements, Grey, s'écria Cana.

La fée se pencha vers l'œuf. Il ne lui semblait guère comestible. Natsu protégea l'œuf en le cachant sous sa chemise en toile, faisant craquer les coutures.

\- Te fous pas de moi ! C'est un œuf de dragon ! Je le ferai éclore !

\- Un œuf de dragon ?, répéta la fée. Fais-moi voir !

La jeune fille se leva pour aller s'agenouiller devant Natsu, qui exhiba fièrement l'œuf. Elle posa sa main sur la coquille solide. Il lui montra les étranges marques bleues, que Scath parcourue du bout des ongles :

\- Tu vois ?, lui dit Natsu. On dirait des serres de dragon ?

\- Je… J'ai quelques doutes, sourit Scath, amusée.

Le Dragon Slayer sautilla gaiement avant de se tourner vers Makarov. Scath conserva sa paume contre la coquille. L'œuf était chaud sous sa peau. Natsu ordonna, impérieusement, en direction du Maitre de Fairy Tail :

\- Vas-y, papy ! Force le dragon à sortir !

Cana et Grey s'approchèrent, curieux. La cartomancienne se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de la fée. La réponse de Makarov fit sursauter les plus jeunes, Scath, elle, manqua de basculer en arrière :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, crétin ? Aucune magie ne diffame la vie ! Il faut de l'amour, pour le faire éclore.

Scath se redressa et s'épousseta. Natsu semblait tomber des nues. Il finit par dire, en passant les mains derrière son crâne :

\- J'ai rien compris du tout.

Scath soupira, amusée. Dans son dos, elle entendit le cliquetis de l'armure d'Erza et se retourna, pour la saluer. La fille aux longs cheveux rouges et raides s'adressa à Natsu, qui ne l'avait pas entendu :

\- En d'autres mots, si tu veux le voir éclore, tu devras travailler dur toi-même. Etant donné que tu ne sais que détruire, ce sera un bon entrainement.

La fille croisa les mains sur ses hanches. En entendant qu'Erza était rentrée, Mirajane se redressa et s'écria :

\- Erza est rentrée ? Génial… On va pouvoir reprendre là où nous en étions !

La fée s'écarta, prudemment. Mira bondit en direction de la Mage à l'épée alors que sa petite sœur, Lisanna, soupira :

\- Tu vas encore te battre… ?

Grey et Natsu, désireux de survivre, se glissèrent très discrètement derrière Scath, trop infimement pour que cela se remarque. Erza eut un sourire carnassier, qui mit mal à l'aise même la Mage de Rang-S. Mira et Erza bondirent l'un vers l'autre, prêtes à en découdre :

\- Meurs, Erza !

\- Je vais te faire pleurer, Mira !

Scath les observa, amusée, alors que Grey et Natsu étaient atterrés. Derrière elle, elle entendit Grey marmonner :

\- Dire qu'elle dit toujours de ne pas nous battre…

\- Erza ! Mira !, s'écria Natsu. Un jour, j'vais vous coller une raclée !

La fée soupira, en plaquant sa main contre son visage, avant de s'écarter, pour s'assoir au bar. Dans son dos, Lisanna s'approcha. Elle s'adressa envers Natsu :

\- Si tu continues avec cette attitude de mec insensible, tu ne te trouveras jamais de fille amoureuse de toi !

Lisanna arborait une jolie robe rose pâle, ses cheveux blancs étaient coupés courts et ses yeux bleus étaient ronds comme des billes. Scath voyait bien que les deux enfants se plaisaient assez. Natsu, gêné, lui ordonna de se taire mais, le Dragon Slayer n'ayant aucune autorité, Lisanna poursuivit :

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à élever l'œuf ?

Les yeux pointus de Natsu s'illuminèrent et il sembla d'un coup tout excité :

\- Tu vas m'aider ?! Vraiment ?!

\- Bien sur, ça semble amusant !

Scath commanda un thé au bar et vit arriver devant elle sa boisson fumante. Makarov lui adressa un sourire alors qu'elle murmurait, la tasse contre les lèvres :

\- Je me demande ce qu'il en sortira, de cet œuf.

Au même moment, Lisanna suggérait :

\- Il faut le réchauffer !

\- Réchauffer… C'est ma spécialité !, fit Natsu avec un sourire inquiétant.

Et il cracha du feu de sa bouche, effrayant les Mages présents et faisant crier Lisanna. Grey bondit, pour lui arracher l'œuf des mains, alors que Scath manquait de recracher son thé sur Makarov. Elle présenta ses excuses de multiples fois, désolée. Lisanna sermonna Natsu, lui disant qu'il allait cramer l'œuf avant de se transformer en oiseau, pour couver l'œuf. Finalement, les deux enfants sortirent de la guilde avec l'œuf. On ne les vit plus durant plusieurs jours. Scath s'inquiétait un peu pour eux. Mira, en apprenant que sa petite sœur trainait avec Natsu, s'insurgea de la voir avec quelqu'un « du côté d'Erza », alors que Grey n'avait plus de rival temporairement. Deux jours après, Luxus rentrait de mission. Scath l'accueillit chaleureusement avant qu'il ne demande, étonné par le « calme » ambiant de la guilde :

\- Natsu n'est pas là ?

\- Non, répondit la fée, après avoir collé une bise sur la joue de Luxus, le faisant grimacer car cela nuisait à son image de grand Mage de Rang-S. Avec Lisanna, ils s'occupent d'un œuf. Natsu pense qu'il s'agit d'un œuf de Dragon.

\- Un œuf de Dragon ?, répéta Luxus, étonné, en levant un sourcil.

Scath esquissa un sourire en voyant que Luxus avait la même réaction qu'elle, auparavant. Finalement, il haussa les épaules, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la fée et en la contemplant de haut. Il dit :

\- Une telle chose n'existe pas.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Le père de Natsu est bien un dragon, après tout.

\- Comme si j'allais y croire.

\- J'existe bien, moi, reprocha la fée.

Il soupira avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux. Scath l'informa :

\- Ils ont construits une cabane et jouent avec l'œuf.

\- C'est débile.

\- Ce sont des enfants ! Comme si tu n'avais jamais joué !

Il produisit un « tss » de désapprobation avant de décréter :

\- Bon… J'y vais.

\- Tu repars ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- A voir. Je vais rester un peu, sans doute. Je regagne l'appartement.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, dévoilant ses longues canines. Scath lui dit :

\- Je te rejoins plus tard.

Lorsque Luxus avait atteint la majorité, ils avaient investi ensemble dans un appartement au cœur de Magnolia, non loin de la guilde. Quand ils avaient emménagés ensemble, Scath avait été ravie mais, désormais, il était plus souvent en mission qu'à la guilde, à l'inverse de Scath. Ils n'étaient plus vraiment un couple. La fée ignorait comment Luxus voyait leur situation et elle… Oh, bien sûr, elle n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer ! Mais… Elle le faisait juste différemment.

Le lendemain, Scath et Luxus étaient ensemble à la guilde. Il l'encourageait à choisir une mission devant le tableau des quêtes. Il répétait qu'elle devait travailler et qu'ils partiraient ensemble, pour l'inciter. Scath fit la moue, rien ne la motivait. Luxus soupira, désespéré, alors que la porte s'ouvrait, dévoilant un Natsu furieux et une Lisanna inquiète. Le Dragon Slayer aux cheveux roses hurla :

\- L'œuf a disparu !

Scath sursauta et marcha sur le pied de Luxus, qui jura. Elle s'excusa alors que tous se tournait vers Natsu. Celui-ci les accusait tous un par un avant de pivoter vers le couple que formait le Dragon de la Foudre et la Fée des Ombres. Il pointa le blond du doigt, furieux :

\- C'est toi, Luxus ?

\- Pas intéressé.

\- Toi, Scath ?!

\- Je ne sais rien à propos de cet œuf, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Natsu fila accuser quelqu'un d'autre, laissant Scath froncer les sourcils et Luxus lui indiquer de nouveau le tableau d'affichage. Bien évidemment, une bagarre entre Natsu, Mirajane, Erza et Grey débuta. Luxus soupira :

\- C'est reparti…

Scath pouffa discrètement. Elle sourit alors que Luxus continuait :

\- Cette génération a un problème.

\- Nous faisons partie, tu sais, sourit-elle à son intention.

\- C'est ridicule.

Au fond d'elle, la fée se demandait à quoi ressemblerait la guilde dans quelques années. Natsu semblait au bord des larmes alors que Mira et Erza s'accusaient l'une et l'autre d'avoir volé l'œuf. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Elfman, qui tenait l'œuf porté disparu. Ils s'expliquèrent et les moins fiers d'entre eux s'excusèrent alors que l'œuf frémissait. D'un coup, Scath sursauta de nouveau quand il se fendilla. Cette fois-ci, Luxus la saisit par les aisselles et la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'écrase son pied de nouveau. L'œuf était en train d'éclore. Scath se dévissa le cou pour observer. Luxus la prit en pitié et la porta légèrement, profitant du fait qu'elle était légère. L'œuf vola en éclat et une chose bleue fila au-dessus des Mages. Scath plissa les yeux… Il s'agissait de…

\- Un chat ?!, s'écrièrent Macao et Wakaba.

En effet, un chat bleu ailé volait paisiblement. Encore tout endormi, il se posa sur la tête de Natsu qui sourit de toutes ses dents. Scath fut toute attendrie par l'animal. Elle eut un grand sourire et se pencha, oubliant que Luxus la portait par les hanches. Ils titubèrent et manquèrent de tomber. Scath referma ses bras sur le cou de Luxus, pour se retenir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent l'équilibre.

\- Tu manques vraiment d'équilibre.

Scath et Luxus avaient le visage très près de l'autre. Scath rosit alors que Luxus esquissait un sourire tordu. Elle rit légèrement avant de se redresser et de relâcher Luxus. Mais lui, lui vola un baiser avant de s'éloigner. Là où tous étaient sur les nerfs auparavant, ils étaient désormais joyeux. Natsu observa son chat et Lisanna lui fit remarquer cela. Le Dragon Slayer sourit :

\- Alors je vais l'appeler Happy ! Happy le Dragon !

Scath esquissa un sourire. Natsu restait Natsu. Durant ce temps, Readers peignait la scène, transformant le chat en un dragon bleu.

Un jour, en rangeant les archives en compagnie de Mira, elle redécouvrit la peinture. Et, en repensant aux évènements, les deux femmes avaient ri.


	35. Lucy

**_Chapitre XXVIII_**

_Lucy_

Ce fut au cours de la même année, X788, que Macao devint père de Roméo Combolto. Après sa naissance, il déambulait dans la guilde en exhibant l'enfant. Il fit la même chose avec les papiers de son divorce. Ce fut aussi en cette année qu'Hilda mourut. Erza et Scath furent immensément peinée, tout comme Cana.

Deux ans plus tard, Erza devenait Mage de Rang-S à son tour. Ils étaient désormais de plus en plus nombreux à posséder ce titre. Makarov était fier de ses « enfants », et surtout de cette génération qui promettait. Scath était persuadée que Lyra aurait adoré les années qui avaient suivi son enterrement et, quand elle allait se recueillir sur sa tombe, elle lui apportait toutes les nouvelles de leur guilde. Elle passait plusieurs heures à discuter devant le granit, relatant des faits amusants à propos de ces jeunes turbulents. Mirajane, le démon, devint Mage de Rang-S un an après, alors que Gildarts partait pour une quête de cent ans, au grand désarroi de Cana. Avec ces nouveaux jeunes Mages, Grey et la cartomancienne furent ravis et le garçon se battait souvent contre les autres, pour mesurer sa force, à l'instar de Natsu, son rival.

Mais, l'année suivante, la mort frappa de nouveau Fairy Tail. Lisanna Strauss périt dans une quête de Rang-S, avec sa sœur et son frère. Le deuil fut aussi étouffant que celui de Lyra. Mirajane, ainsi qu'Elfman avaient totalement changé, après ce traumatisme. Lisanna avait été tué par son frère, qui avait laissé libre court à son Take Over : Beast Soul. Mirajane refusa d'utiliser son pouvoir, effrayée, et cessa les missions. Elle devint plus douce et gentille, abandonnant le démon sadique qu'elle avait été, et la barmaid de Fairy Tail. Elfman, lui, n'avait plus jamais tenté la transformation totale, son cœur s'était endurci. Scath avait été horriblement triste pour eux.

Plus tard, Natsu, dans sa grand ignorance – ou sa grande bêtise, au choix – avait provoqué Luxus en duel, alors que Scath avait essayé de l'en dissuader. Il s'était retrouvé trois jours à l'infirmerie après ça, ayant fait une indigestion de la foudre de Luxus – le Dragon Slayer ayant essayé de la manger – et ayant une énorme bosse sur le crâne, ainsi que des séquelles de l'électrocution que lui avait infligé Luxus. Scath avait voulu le réprimander mais elle aurait eu plus de succès en s'adressant à un mur.

En effet, Luxus avait cessé d'être joyeux, comme avant, et était devenu vaniteux et méprisant avec les personnes plus faibles que lui. Scath l'avait craint un temps avant de se rouvrir, peu à peu. Il s'était entouré d'une garde personnelle, ce qui avait prodigieusement agacé Scath. Elle se prénommait la RaijinShū – soit la garde du Dieu de la Foudre – et était constituée d'une jeune femme nommée Ever Green, qui était persuadée d'être une fée et qui détestait donc Scath – fée originelle – et Erza qui avait gagné le surnom de Titania, la Reine des Fées – ce qui faisait beaucoup rire les deux jeunes femmes –, Bixrow, un Mage amusant mais voué entièrement à Luxus, avec lequel Scath s'entendait mais sans plus et Fried Justin, le leader de la RaijinShū. Ce-dernier admirait Luxus comme une divinité – ce qui rendait Scath malade de rage - mais il semblait encore être capable de réfléchir sur les actes de Luxus, ce qui faisait que la fée avait un peu d'estime pour lui. Un jour, il était venu à sa rencontre, l'avait appelé Scathach Drear et lui demandé d'accepter que la RaijinShū la protège. Luxus, dans son dos, avait ricané et Scath, affreusement gênée, avait dû le chasser le plus poliment possible.

Ce matin de l'année X784, Scath était assise à une table en compagnie de Krof et Nigee, son meilleur ami. Les deux mages étaient les informateurs principaux de Fairy Tail. Elle discutait joyeusement avec eux, parlant de tout et de rien – principalement de rien –, quand Krof fit un signe à Natsu. Scath avait désormais vingt-et-un ans. Le Dragon Slayer du feu s'approcha, intrigué :

\- Oï, Natsu ! J'ai une information pour toi !

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses le pressa de parler, et Scath craignit de le voir secouer Krof comme un pommier. Aux côtés de Natsu, un chat bleu nommé Happy voletait paisiblement. Natsu et Lisanna avaient découvert l'œuf et l'avaient amené jusqu'à son éclosion. Depuis, Happy et Natsu étaient inséparables.

\- J'ai entendu dire que le célèbre Salamander se trouvait à Hargeon, en ce moment.

\- Salamander ?, répéta Scath intriguée.

\- C'est peut-être Igneel !, s'écria Natsu, joyeux. J'y vais immédiatement !

\- Tu viens, Scath ?, questionna Happy.

\- Si tu veux, dit-elle en se levant. Mais… Natsu… Tu sais qu'il faudra prendre le train, n'est-ce pas ?

A ces mots, le Dragon Slayer blêmit. Il était, depuis toujours, sujet au mal des transports, ce qui était prétexte à la moquerie. Cela faisait doucement sourire Scath, qui se rappelait que Luxus, lui aussi, ne supportait pas les moyens de transports si bien que, contrairement à elle, il n'avait pas passé son permis de conduire les véhicules magiques. Il bredouilla, chassant son mal être :

\- Tant pis ! C'est peut-être Igneel qui je trouverai, là-bas !

Scath, Natsu et Happy quittèrent donc la guilde et marchèrent jusqu'à la gare. Scath acheta le billet alors que Natsu et Happy montaient déjà dans le train. Quand elle les rejoignit, alors que le train partait, Natsu était déjà affalé contre sa banquette, verdâtre. Il marmonna durant tout le voyage que, plus jamais, il ne prendrait le train. Happy et Scath lui adressèrent un regard désolé et amusé avant de converser tranquillement.

Happy aimait beaucoup taquiner et surtout au sujet des couples. Il s'était souvent moqué de celui que Scath formait avec Luxus, cette fille d'un mètre cinquante-huit toute frêle avec Luxus, haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix et musculeux. Après de nombreuses décharges électriques et des manipulations sur son ombre, Happy avait cessé et laissait Scath en paix.

Quelques heures de trajet, ils arrivèrent à Hargeon. Le chat volant et la fée sortirent profiter de l'air du large alors que Natsu, lui, restait allongé dans le wagon.

\- Allons-y, Natsu !, s'écria Happy.

\- Att… attend un peu, supplia Natsu, toujours malade.

Scath et Happy l'attendirent donc sur le quai, l'appelant et le pressant de se hâter. Soudain, ils sursautèrent quand le train siffla puis redémarra, Natsu à son bord. Ils l'entendirent hurler à l'aide et observèrent, stupéfaits, le train s'éloigner. Happy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors que Scath rougissait à vue d'œil, incapable de cacher son monstrueux fou rire. Happy déploya ses ailes pour aller rattraper son ami, alors que Scath était obligée de s'accouder à un mur, hilare. Quelques minutes après, ils parurent de nouveau et déambulèrent en ville. Natsu maugréait :

\- Quelle poisse ! Le train est vraiment mon pire ennemi…

\- Bah… Essaye d'éviter de penser au retour, charria gentiment Scath.

Natsu lui tira furtivement la langue, sans qu'elle le remarque. L'estomac du Dragon Slayer gronda.

\- J'ai faim… Et j'ai plus un sou…, soupira-t-il.

\- Désolée, dit Scath. J'ai juste assez pour les billets retour.

\- Arrête de me faire penser au retour !, s'écria Natsu.

La fée sourit. Elle ralentit sa foulée pour se mettre à hauteur du chat et son maitre. Ce-dernier demanda à Happy :

\- Tu penses qu'il s'agit d'Igneel, ce Salamander ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'est l'unique dragon de feu que je connaisse !

\- Que ferait-il à Hargeon ?, demanda Scath.

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais toutes les pistes sont bonnes à explorer !

Scath soupira un peu, alors que Happy hochait la tête, fermement convaincu. Soudain, ils levèrent la tête en découvrant, au bout de la rue qu'ils arpentaient, un attroupement purement féminin. Scath fronça les sourcils. Les voix montaient depuis là-bas :

\- Salamander-sama !

\- Brûle-moi !

\- Regardez-moi !

Une expression d'impatience se peignit sur le visage de Natsu alors que Scath fronçait les sourcils et répétait, faisant sourire Happy :

\- Brûle-moi ? Sérieux ?

\- Il y a Salamander là-bas !, s'écria Natsu en se lançant en courant dans la direction des filles se pâmant. L'information de Krof était donc vraie !

Scath les suivit, sans se hâter. Elle restait dubitative. Ils la pressèrent d'accélérer et elle dû donc courir à leur côté. Natsu criait le nom de son père adoptif, en fendant la foule de jeunes filles. Scath observa le fameux magicien. Il était loin d'être un dragon… Soudain, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. D'un coup, le faux Salamander devenait terriblement séduisant… Elle se reprit sévèrement. « _Ca suffit, Scath ! Pense à Luxus ! Allez… Pense à cette tête de mule de Luxus ! ». _Elle sentit son cœur se calmer et Natsu, dépité, s'écria en découvrant le faux magicien :

\- T'es qui, toi ?

\- Si je te dis… Salamander ! Tu vois qui je suis ?

Mais ses mots n'étaient que du vent. En effet, Natsu était déjà partie. Scath, elle méditait sur l'étrange effet qui venait de lui arriver. Cela n'avait rien de naturel, elle sentait un étrange charme magique sous la surface. Elle revint à elle quand trois groupies bondirent sur Natsu, afin de le punir de son outrage envers ledit Salamander. Ce-dernier leur demanda de cesser, dans une attitude majestueuse. Scath s'approcha de Natsu et l'aida poliment à se redresser.

\- Tiens, un autographe, dit Salamander en tendant un bout de papier semblable à un carton signé à Natsu. Tu pourras le montrer à tes amis.

\- Je m'en fous…, soupira Natsu.

Savoir qu'Igneel n'était pas là lui avait apparemment mit le vague à l'âme. Les groupies serrèrent les dents, furieuse envers l'impertinent à la chevelure rose. Elles le frappèrent, si bien que Natsu finit le visage enfoui dans une poubelle. Happy eut un sourire contrit alors que Scath zyeutait toujours Salamander. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce type… Mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

\- Merci pour votre accueil, mesdemoiselles, dit le Mage. Mais je dois me rendre au port.

\- Vous partez déjà… ?, se lamentèrent les filles.

\- J'organise une fête sur mon bateau. Venez, vous êtes invitées !

Et il claqua des doigts avant de s'envoler dans un feu rose. Scath s'approcha de son comparse de guilde, qui s'était relevé, fixant là où s'était trouvé Salamander, éberlué.

\- Ce type est insupportable, commenta la fée.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Surprise, elle pivota, imitée par Happy et Natsu. C'était une jeune femme blonde qui leur parlait. Elle avait jolis yeux noisette. Scath lui adressa un sourire aimable. Natsu et Happy, eux, eurent l'air intrigué. Elle reprit :

\- Merci du coup de main !

Elle les invita au restaurant, offre que les Mages ne purent décliner, en grande partie à cause de Natsu. Les trois jeunes gens et le chat bleu se retrouvèrent donc assit à un table, alors que Natsu pillait les cuisines du restaurant et que les deux femmes conversaient :

\- Je m'appelle Lucy, dit la blonde, souriante. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

Natsu, incapable de répondre, se gavait comme pas permit, imité par Happy. Scath, honteuse, se frotta les tempes. Elle répondit :

\- Je m'appelle Scath. Et voici Natsu et Happy, dit-elle en les présentant de la main. Ne te méprends pas, quand leurs estomacs ne pensent pas à leur place, ils sont civilisés.

Lucy eut un petit rire gêné en les regardant. La bouche pleine, Natsu s'écria, veillant à ne pas postillonner :

\- T'es vraiment chympa !

\- Prenez votre temps !, s'écria Lucy, en levant les mains.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sortables, maugréa Scath. Mangez proprement, au moins !

Les deux se regardèrent avant de rire. Scath se reprit, essuyant une tache de sauce que Natsu venait de lui faire sur la main. Elle menaça :

\- Si tu me salis, je le dis à Luxus !

En réalité, Luxus se fichait bien de ça mais cela valait la peine d'essayer. Natsu aussi s'en ficha. Scath soupira avant de demander à Lucy :

\- Au fait, pourquoi nous as-tu remercié tout à l'heure ?

\- Ah, oui ! Eh bien ce Salamander utilise un sort de séduction.

\- Hum… C'est donc ça. J'ai failli y succomber, moi aussi, avoua Scath. Je croyais cela interdit à la vente !

\- Ça l'est, confirma Lucy. Depuis plusieurs années, même. Il faut un être un sacré pervers pour utiliser ça sur des filles…

Scath eut un sourire et hocha la tête. Elle était sympathique, cette fille blonde, là ! Elle avait bien fait d'accompagner Natsu, finalement. Lucy poursuivit :

\- Quand Natsu a surgi, cela m'a libéré du sort. C'est pour ça que je vous en suis reconnaissante !

\- Che vois…, souffla Natsu.

La fée leva les yeux aux cieux. Quel manque de civilité ! Lucy eut un grand sourire et se tourna vers Scath, la seule en mesure de tenir une conversation décemment. Elle dit :

\- Je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis une Mage, moi aussi !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore membre d'une guilde…

Scath piqua un morceau de viande saignante dans l'une des assiettes de Natsu et la mastiqua avant de déglutir. Lucy s'était lancée dans une explication compliquée sur les guildes et, quand elle vit l'air un peu étonnée de Scath, elle se reprit :

\- Je dois vous ennuyez, si vous ne connaissez rien à ça… Mon rêve est de rejoindre une guilde !

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas !, rassura Scath. Nous savons deux-trois choses sur les guildes, nous aussi…

Elle eut un étrange sourire. On voyait presque une goutte de sueur couler sur sa tempe, signe de sa gêne. Lucy s'écria :

\- Au fait, vous cherchiez quelqu'un, non ?

\- Oui, s'écria Happy. Igneel !

Natsu déglutit et prit la parole :

\- On est venu ici pour trouver Salamander mais ce n'était pas la bonne personne.

\- Ce n'était pas celui qu'on connait, dit Happy.

\- J'étais sûr que ce serait Igneel, soupira Natsu.

Scath essuya une nouvelle tâche de nourriture, agacée. Lucy questionna :

\- A quoi ressemble l'homme que vous cherchez, vous trois ?

\- Un homme ?, répéta la fée avant de rire doucement, dévoilant ses longues canines et mettant la blonde mal à l'aise. Igneel n'est pas un homme, c'est un dragon !

Nastu et Happy hochèrent la tête en chœur, à la suite des paroles de Scath. Lucy écarquilla les yeux. Elle finit par s'écrier :

\- Si c'est un dragon, il ne sera pas en ville !

Scath soupira et regarda Natsu et Happy, visiblement confronté à la dure réalité. Elle retint à grand peine un « je vous l'avais bien dit » mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Lucy posa quelques joyaux sur la table.

\- Tenez, prenez votre temps pour finir. Je dois y aller !

\- A bientôt, j'espère !, répondit Scath. Merci, pour le repas ! Ces goinfres vous…

Elle fut interrompue lorsque Natsu et Happy s'inclinèrent contre le sol, en s'écriant :

\- Merci pour le repas !

Si Scath fut ravie de les voir reconnaissant, Lucy rougit comme une pivoine en leur criant qu'il lui faisait honte. Pour la remercier, Natsu essaya de lui refourguer l'autographe de Salamander, sans succès. Lucy quitta le restaurant et Natsu, Happy et Scath y restèrent jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit tombée. Ensuite, ils déambulèrent dans les rues, avant de se reposer sur une corniche, qui dominait la ville.

\- J'ai bien mangé !, s'écria Natsu.

\- Tu as trop mangé, corrigea gentiment Scath.

Happy, assit sur la pierre, s'écria en pointant du doigt un bateau dans le port :

\- C'est là-bas que Salamander organise la fête.

\- Tu veux y aller ?, taquina la fée.

Rien que le fait de voir le bateau rendit Natsu malade, désespérant Happy et la fée. Ils se turent en entendant un groupe de filles discuter de Salamander, elle aussi. Scath tendit l'oreille – qu'elle avait pointue (pas l'ouïe, mais bel et bien l'oreille) – et écouta. Elle se tendit comme un arc, à l'instar de Natsu, en entendant :

\- C'est le fameux mage de Fairy Tail !

Scath fronça les sourcils et se redressa, elle qui s'était avachie sur la rambarde. Natsu se tourna vers le bateau, les yeux sévères, avant d'être malade de nouveau. Scath gronda :

\- Cet imbécile se fait passer pour un Mage de notre guilde ? C'est impardonnable…

Natsu était visiblement aussi furieux qu'elle. Il s'écria :

\- Allons-y, Happy !

\- Aye sir !

Le chat bleu déploya ses ailes, se saisit du Dragon Slayer et s'envola. Scath se débarrassa de sa veste et soupira, en déployant ses propres ailes :

\- Tu vas être malade, Natsu.

Elle décolla et s'efforça de calquer son allure sur celle d'Happy. En effet, elle était plus rapide que lui. Happy lâcha Natsu au-dessus du bateau, alors que Scath repliait ses ailes, et ils fondirent sur le navire, perçant le toit. Ils arrivèrent au milieu d'une altercation, apparemment. Scath reconnu Lucy, en robe de soirée. Salamander et d'autres hommes l'encerclaient. Natsu, l'air décidé, allait attaquer, lorsque son mal des transports reprit. Scath plaqua sa main sur son visage, désespérée.

\- Désolé, Scath… C'est plus fort que moi…

\- Lucy ?, s'écria Happy, qui flottait au-dessus d'eux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Il m'a dupé !, répondit Lucy. Il disait qu'il voulait me faire entrer à Fairy Tail !

Scath tapota le crâne de Natsu, malade à souhait. Scath s'adressa au chat :

\- Happy, écarte Lucy d'ici.

\- Aye sir !

Il enroula sa queue autour d'elle et l'entraina loin du navire. Salamander hurla, furieux :

\- Arrêtez-les ! Si la fille parle de nous au conseil magique, nous sommes finis !

Le Mage projeta plusieurs gerbes de feu que Happy évita aisément. Scath projeta une sphère d'ombre dans le ventre de Salamander, le faisant tituber. Elle eut un sourire carnassier :

\- Hop, hop ! Ne détourne pas ton attention lors d'un combat ! Pfff… Que vous apprennent-ils, à Fairy Tail ?

\- Sale matou…, grogna Salamander.

Natsu essaya de se redresser mais s'effondra piteusement, sous l'œil de Scath qui soupira. Il était impossible. Salamander lui envoya une liane enflammée qui la toucha au bras. Scath siffla. Soudain, l'eau s'agita et le bateau fut entrainé vers le port d'Hargeon. Tous eurent instantanément le mal de mer. Scath poussa un cri et tomba au sol, déstabilisée.

\- Une tempête ?! Impossible !

Emporté par la vague, le bateau finit par s'échouer sur la plage. Trempée, Scath se redressa en gémissant. Natsu, furieux et en pleine possession de ses moyens, fixait Salamander. Elle se rappela de l'outrage qu'avait commis le mage en dessous d'eux et fut elle aussi furieuse. Le Dragon Slayer siffla :

\- Alors comme ça, tu fais partie de Fairy Tail… ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?!, rétorqua Salamander. Emparez-vous d'eux !

Lucy hurla leur nom, un peu plus loin. Scath fit craquer ses doigts et des lances de cristal s'abattirent sur les hommes de main de Salamander qui s'approchait. Natsu s'adressa à Salamander :

\- Nous sommes Scath et Natsu de Fairy Tail…

\- Et nous n'avons jamais vu ta tronche, conclut Scath en laissant sa magie affluer.

Leurs tatouages semblèrent briller sur leur peau. Un homme de main bredouilla :

\- C'sont des vrais, M'sieur Bora !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Scath fronça les sourcils. Bora… Bora de Proeminens ? Il avait été banni de sa guilde, quelques années auparavant. Natsu s'approcha de Salamander, bouillant de rage.

\- Tu as sali la réputation de Fairy Tail… Et tu vas le payer !

Salamander projeta une gerbe de flammes sur les deux mages. Scath recula alors que Natsu restait à sa place. Elle le vit dévorer les flammes et arborer une mine écœurée. Il commenta :

\- C'est dégueu… Tu es vraiment un Mage de Feu ? Je n'ai jamais mangé une flamme aussi immonde.

Scath eut un sourire. Vraiment, Natsu en faisait trop. Les hommes de Salamander et le mage eurent une expression de choc intense. Elle le regarda et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Maintenant que tu as mangé, occupe-toi de Salamander. Je me fais le menu fretin.

\- Je suis chaud bouillant !, s'écria Natsu, en lui claquant dans la main.

La fée tendit sa main et des centaines de sphères sombres et compactes s'abattirent sur les larbins de l'autre mage de feu. Elle évita de toucher Salamander.

\- Rugissement du Dragon de Feu !

Natsu gonfla ses poumons et cracha une grande gerbe de feu sur ses ennemis. Il faillit toucher Scath, qui bondit sur le côté. Il frappa les hommes de main restant alors que Bora esquivait de justesse. Natsu gronda :

\- On se le fait ensemble ?

\- Avec plaisir !, répondit Scath.

Et, d'une même voix, Salamander et la fée des ombres s'adressèrent à Bora :

\- Nous allons te montrer la puissance des membres de Fairy Tail !

Dans un coin de son crâne, Scath pensa qu'attaquer en sa qualité de Mage de Rang-S était injuste mais elle oublia bien vite cette pensée. Natsu recouvrit ses poings de flammes ardentes et elle d'ombres compactes. Ils bondirent ensemble sur le faux Salamander et frappèrent dans un même mouvement. Ils l'envoyèrent valser et le rattrapèrent pour attaquer encore. Après une attaque de Natsu, Scath enchainait et inversement. Ils ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Une énorme sphère de feu fondit sur Scath mais Natsu se jetait devant elle pour avaler le brasier. Elle le remercia avec un grand sourire.

\- Allez, Natsu ! Grille-le !

\- Pas la peine de le dire deux fois !

Il bondit sur Bora, qui semblait effrayé, et hurla :

\- Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu !

Le faux Salamander fut frappé de plein fouet et vola jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville. Scath observa Hargeon. Il ne s'agissait plus que d'un champ de ruines ardent. Elle bredouilla quelques choses et tira sur le bras de Natsu, pour lui montrer l'étendue des dégâts. Ils murmurèrent :

\- Ca craint… !

\- La garde !, hurla Lucy qui courait vers eux, Happy sur l'épaule.

Scath déplia ses ailes alors que Natsu attrapait le poignet de Lucy et la tirait avec lui, l'entrainant dans sa fuite. Happy faisait la course avec Scath, sachant pourtant qu'il ne pouvait gagner.

\- Pourquoi je dois venir, moi ?, hurla Lucy, trainée par Natsu.

\- Bah… Tu veux intégrer Fairy Tail, ou pas ?, s'étonna le Dragon Slayer alors que Scath se rongeait les sangs en songeant à la réaction de Makarov quand il apprendrait la destruction d'Hargeon.

Lucy eut un grand sourire et les mages se précipitèrent hors de la ville, tous souriants.

En rentrant, Scath ne gagna pas la guilde mais son appartement. Elle grimpa l'escalier et déverrouilla la porte. Elle ne pouvait défier Makarov pour l'instant. Elle laisserait à Natsu ce plaisir. Quand elle entra, comme d'habitude, elle était seule. En effet, Luxus était parti avec la RaijinShū. Quelques fois, elle l'appelait via Lacrima mais, ce soir, l'envie lui manquait. Elle s'effondra sur son sofa, épuisée par sa journée avant de s'endormir comme une masse.


	36. Mission ratée

**_Chapitre XXIX_**

_Mission ratée_

Le lendemain, quand Scath poussa la porte de Fairy Tail, dans l'après-midi, une bagarre se déroulait. Natsu cognait Krof et les autres… Cognaient ceux qui passaient sous leurs poings. Elle arriva en levant la main et salua :

\- Salut !

\- Salut Scathine !, lui répondirent ceux qui ne luttaient pas.

La traversa la lutte, esquivant les coups aisément. Quelqu'un manqua de la frapper et elle répliqua sévèrement, mais toujours souriante. Un cristal poussa entre elle et le poing qui fondait sur elle. Elle reconnut le gémissement comme étant celui d'Elfman qui gémit « Si tu es un homme, tu n'as pas mal ! ». Alors qu'elle s'accoudait au bar, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Surprise, elle pivota et découvrit Lucy, la blonde que Natsu avait ramenée à la guilde.

\- Tiens, Lucy ! Bienvenue à Fairy Tail !

\- Merci ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'y suis ! C'est tellement gén…

\- Attention !

Scath la fit se pencher brusquement alors que bouteille volait dans sa direction. Elles l'entendirent s'écraser contre un mur. Lucy soupira en se redressant, sur ses gardes. La fée la contemplait comme si les évènements de sortaient pas de l'ordinaire. Au même moment, Mirajane, dans sa belle robe framboise, arrivait en souriant elle-aussi.

\- Tiens, une nouvelle ?, dit-elle joyeusement.

\- Salut, Mira !, salua Scath en piquant, sur son plateau, un verre de sirop.

Lucy était en extase devant la barmaid. En effet, Mirajane était réputée pour être un célèbre mannequin. Scath n'avait jamais réellement cautionné cela mais ne disait rien. La constellationniste demanda :

\- Nous ne devrions pas les séparer ?

\- Tu devrais les ignorer, conseilla Scath en sirotant.

\- C'est toujours comme ça, avec eux, approuva Mira.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand Elfman, projeté hors de la bataille, la percuta de plein fouet. Lucy et Scath sursautèrent de concert. Scath bondit sur ses pieds et, sans ménagement, jeta Elfman dans la mêlé qu'il venait de quitter pour s'agenouiller auprès de Mira, afin de lui tapoter les joues. Elle regarda Lucy :

\- Tu devrais faire… Attention !

Trop tard, la blonde fut heurtée par Grey… En tenue d'Adam. Scath, habituée, ne réagit même pas. On dépassa un nouveau stade dans la stupidité quand ils en vinrent à la magie. La fée activa la sienne également, pour être prête à se protéger et – pourquoi pas – prendre part au conflit. Mirajane revint à elle tout doucement et remercia Scath. Au même instant, alors que Scath aidait Mira à se relever, un pas gigantesque fit trembler la guilde sur ses fondations. Un géant hurla :

\- Calmez-vous, bande d'abrutis !

\- Tiens, souffla Scath.

\- Ton ''beau-grand-père'', taquina Mira, faisant grimacer la fée.

L'appellation sonnait drôle dans sa bouche. D'un certain point de vue, elle était très proche de Makarov, étant la compagne de son petit-fils.

Après l'intervention de Makarov, tous se figèrent, alors que Scath et Mira traversaient le champ de bataille pour rejoindre le Maitre de la guilde. La barmaid prit la parole :

\- Vous étiez là, Maitre ?

\- Ouais.

Lucy sembla estomaquée devant l'apparence de Makarov. Celui-ci écrasa sous son pied Natsu qui fanfaronnait, terrifiant la blonde. Scath passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules :

\- Regardez, Master ! Une nouvelle !

Le géant pivota en direction de sa ''petite-fille'' et contempla la constellationniste, qui se dandinait, mal à l'aise. Elle hocha la tête en bredouillant. Mirajane sourit. Finalement, il dégonfla pour redevenir le petit homme qu'il était, surprenant Lucy qui hoqueta de surprise. Il tenait dans sa main des feuilles enroulées qui alertèrent Scath, alors que Lucy murmurait que Makarov était minuscule.

\- Lucy, voici Makarov Drear, le Maitre de Fairy Tail, présenta Mira.

Makarov effectua un salto arrière pour accéder au premier étage mais ne réussit qu'à heurter la rambarde de bois. Scath murmura, en se pinçant le nez et en souriant très légèrement ''Master, ce n'est plus de votre âge'' alors que Mira lui tapotait l'épaule. Makarov se racla la gorge et dévoila ses papiers enroulés. Il prit la parole :

\- Vous avez recommencé, bande de petits crétins ! Regardez toutes les lettres du conseil que j'ai reçu ! Des plaintes, toujours !

Scath songea à la destruction d'une partie d'Hargeon et se mordit les lèvres. Mira, apparemment au courant, lui adressa un regard amusé mais tendre dont elle avait le secret. Voir Mirajane si maternelle avec Scath, qui était plus âgée, était assez comique. Makarov poursuivit :

\- A cause de vos conneries, je ne fais que de me faire engueuler par le Conseil Magique !

Tous baissèrent les yeux, penauds. Scath découvrit un intérêt considérable pour le bout plastifié de ses baskets. Cependant, Makarov esquissa un sourire sous sa moustache et mit feu au tas de lettres en s'écriant :

\- Qu'il aille au diable !

Natsu bondit pour dévorer les flammes, alors que Scath se redressait. Makarov débuta un long discours sur la magie, que la fée connaissait déjà, l'ayant entendu quand elle était enfant. A la place, elle se dirigea vers le tableau des quêtes. Mirajane la vit rapporter une affiche qu'elle lui montra :

\- De la garde de créature magique ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Yep, acquiesça Scath, alors que Lucy, assise à côté d'elle, s'extasiait de sa nouvelle marque de Fairy Tail, sur sa main. Il faut bien que je paye mon loyer, de temps en temps.

\- Luxus n'a pas laissé sa part pour sa moitié de loyer ?, s'étonna Mirajane.

Scath pinça les lèvres. Une fois par mois, Luxus, s'il était en mission, lui envoyait de l'argent pour qu'elle paye pour lui la moitié du loyer de leur appartement.

\- Je vais tout payer, ce mois-ci. Je n'ai pas énormément dépensé, ces temps-ci.

\- Quand reviendra-t-il ?

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il me tiendrait au courant ?, plaisanta Scath. Un jour, je vais rentrer chez moi et je vais le découvrir dans mon lit, sans prévenir !

Enfin… S'il était sur le lit, elle ne le verrait pas car elle avait la manie de dormir sur le canapé, devant la Lacrima-vision. Scath n'était pas spécialement fière de ça mais bon… Personne ne la voyait, de toute manière ! Mira lui sourit doucement avant de noter dans son carnet l'intitulée de la mission. Scath zyeuta par-dessus de comptoir.

\- Tiens, Macao n'est pas encore rentré ?

\- Non… Je suis un peu inquiète.

\- Bah ! Tu le connais ! Je ne serais pas étonnée de le voir rentré ce soir, pour boire avec Wakaba !

Les deux Mages se sourirent, essayant de dissiper leur inquiétude au sujet de Macao. Voir Nab trébucher devant le tableau des quêtes fut, apparemment, un anti-stress suffisant car Mira et Scath éclatèrent de rire. Alors qu'elle allait quitter le comptoir, elle entendit la voix de Levy l'appeler. La fée pivota et découvrit la jeune femme. Les deux faisaient la même taille et luttaient sans merci contre la domination des grandes. Par contre, Levy était seule à combattre contre les généreuses poitrines. La ratte de bibliothèque demanda :

\- Tu pars en mission ?

\- Exact, répondit Scath. De la garde d'animal magique, tu viens avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr ! J'ai besoin d'éviter un peu Jet et Droy…

Mira fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur le comptoir, intriguée.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Ils se battent pour m'accompagner en mission, avoua-t-elle.

\- Bah ! Ce n'est pas nouveau ! Bref, allons-y avant qu'ils ne te retrouvent !

\- Hum, hum !

\- A bientôt !, dit Mira.

Les deux petites femmes sortirent de la guilde. Levy lisait la mission qu'avait choisie Scath. Il fallait simplement garder deux gnomes durant la nuit. La prime était de 3000 joyaux par gnome. Ces créatures étaient particulièrement turbulentes et la primé était méritée. Les deux Mages décidèrent qu'elles emporteraient chacune le paiement pour un gnome gardé. Elles trouvèrent la maison où elles devaient effectuer la mission. La maison était toute biscornue, en pierre, avec un toit en ardoise. La pierre, à différents endroits, était couverte de chaux. Levy laissa à Scath l'honneur de sonner. Celle-ci obtempéra, intriguée. Immédiatement, des rires hystériques retentirent et des bruits de verres cassées. Levy se pencha sur la porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement sur une très vieille femme échevelée. Ses cheveux gris avaient apparemment été, auparavant, prisonniers d'un chignon. Le visage de la femme était ridé comme une vieille pomme. A ses bras, elle tenait deux gnomes en train de ricaner comme des bossus. La femme portait une belle robe de soirée mais avait des taches des terres sur son visage bronzée. Scath les présenta :

\- Bonjour Madame, nous sommes les deux mages de Fairy Tail. Nous venons pour l'an…

\- Je sais, je sais. Entrez, dépêchez-vous, entrez.

Etonnées, les deux Mages échangèrent un regard et obéirent. Ils existaient beaucoup d'excentriques comme la dame à l'extérieur des villes mais c'était toujours étonnant d'en trouver. Et c'était des Mages de Fairy Tail qui vous disaient ça… C'était pour dire. La maison était sens dessus dessous. Les gnomes jaillirent hors des bras de la femme et recommencèrent à saccager les lieux. La femme les fit s'assoir sur un canapé défoncée et expliqua :

\- Mon nom est Marijoane Olvie, je suis zoologiste magique.

\- Oh… Cela explique la présence des gnomes !, s'écria Levy.

\- Oui… Je les garde temporairement… Mais ce sont des vrais monstres !

Au même moment, l'un d'entre eux poussa un hurlement qui fit basculer Scath hors du canapé et le gnome lui bondit au-dessus de la tête, la surprenant. Il sauta sur Marijoane et lui tira les cheveux. Elle jeta au loin, comme un vulgaire sac.

\- J'ai besoin de vous pour les garder ce soir. J'ai un rendez-vous galant.

\- Un rendez-vous galant ?, répétèrent les deux femmes, étonnées.

Scath s'était redressée en pestant. Levy avait ri sous cape. La vieille femme sembla outrée par la réaction des deux Mages :

\- C'n'est pas parce que je suis centenaire que je dois cesser de fréquenter des petits minets !

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr !, s'écrièrent les deux autres.

\- Bien… Je dois y aller.

Elle se leva d'un bond énergique et colla un gnome dans les bras de Levy et garda un dernier dans ses mains. Scath suivit la vieille femme jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, alors qu'on entendait déjà Levy au prise avec son gnome. Scath récupéra son gnome et demanda :

\- Pourquoi demander à Fairy Tail ?

\- Quelle question… Il faut des monstres pour garder des monstres !

Scath leva le doigt, interloquée, mais la porte se refermait déjà devant elle. La fée adressa un regard au gnome dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui bondit au visage en ricanant et Scath bascula en arrière, en hurlant. Elle sentit son souffle quitter ses poumons et des mini-Natsu courants après des Mini-Grey, eux même poursuivit par des Mini-Erza dansèrent devant ses yeux. A bout de bras, elle tenait le gnome. Dans le salon, elle entendait Levy hurler :

\- Au secours ! Scath !

Une bosse brûlait l'arrière du crâne de la fée. Elle donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre du gnome qui vola en un parfait vol plané, les jambes et les bras écartés, en hurlant « YAAAAAATAAAAAAA ! ». Il s'écrasa lamentablement au bout du couloir. Scath se précipita dans le salon et découvrit Levy, perchée sur le canapé, en train de donner des petits coups de pied à son gnome qui tirait la langue, dansait et faisait le poirier en exhibant son derrière.

\- Du balai, gnome pervers !, hurla Scath en lui assénant un coup qui l'envoya rejoindre son compère.

Levy se laissa retomber, lessivée déjà. La fée lui tomba dessus, l'écrasant.

\- Aie…

Scath se redressa et roula au sol, épuisée. Levy murmura :

\- Et ça va être ça toute la nuit ?

\- Je… Je crois…

Levy couina alors que Scath se redressait. Les gnomes les épièrent, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Levy le pointa du doigt en pleurnichant en le voyant. Scath se figea, terrorisée. Il chuinta, comme une vieille araignée :

\- Ch'est la guerre !

\- La ferme !

Et Scath lui lança un nouveau coup de pied. Levy se redressa à son tour. Elle suggéra intelligemment :

\- Il faut battre en retraire, ou nous sommes perdues !

\- Tu as raison… Ecoute, chuchota-t-elle. Trouve un endroit sur où l'on pourra se replier et barricade-le, l'usage de la magie est autorisé dans ce cas d'extrême urgence. J'arrive avec du café pour tenir la nuit !

\- O… Ok !

\- Trois… Deux… Go !

Les deux filles se séparèrent. Scath marcha sur la pointe des pieds alors que les deux gnomes lui sautaient dessus. Elle s'effondra sur le ventre, déstabilisée.

\- Gnomes de l'enfer…

Elle appela sa magie et deux lances des ombres jaillirent de son ombre portée pour frapper les gnomes. Elle grogna et rampa, à genoux, jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle ne trouva que du café soluble. Macao trouverait que ce serait un affront. Un nouveau gnome débarqua et elle lui asséna un coup de cafetière. Déboussolé, il s'effondra avec la langue tirée. Scath mit l'eau à chauffer et, une fois ceci fait, elle progressa prudemment avec la cafetière, le café, le sucre et les cuillères. Le seconde gnome essaya de l'attaquer, en appui depuis un rideau, mais il la rata d'un bond mètre et se mangea lamentablement le mur. Scath découvrit Levy installant des runes de protections à l'entrée d'une chambre apparemment inutilisée. Levy sourit :

\- Pile à temps ! Je viens de terminer !

\- Des runes ?, dit Scath étonnée.

\- Elles empêchent les gnomes de rentrer. Voilà notre base secrète !

\- Génial, Levy !

Les deux filles se jetèrent sur le lit et Scath servit le café. Il était encore plus immonde que celui normal mais elles burent leur tasse entièrement, afin de s'assurer l'éveil. Scath se débarrassa de ses baskets en tissu et les jeta contre le mur, alors que Levy envoyait valser ses tongs. La plus jeune proposa :

\- On fait une action ou vérité, pour passer le temps ?

\- Bonne idée… Il n'y a rien d'autre ! Bon, à toi ! Action ou vérité ?

Levy s'assit en tailleur alors que Scath, profitant du fait qu'elle portait un pantalon, appuyait ses jambes contre le mur, pour observer Levy à l'envers. Celle-ci dit, sans hésitation :

\- Vérité !

\- Hum… Quelle a été ta plus mauvaise idée ?

\- Prendre un bain avec les filles de la guilde. Je n'avais jamais été aussi complexé de toute ma vie…

Scath éclata de rire. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé les bains communs, lorsqu'elle se trouvait à Fairy Hills. En effet, son corps étant parcouru par les tatouages de ses ailes et des cicatrices, elle se sentait très mal à l'aise. Levy se pencha :

\- Alors, Scath, action ou vérité ?

\- Action, dit-elle avec fougue.

\- Danse comme une idiote pendant une minute !

La fée écarquilla les yeux avant de se relever, le sang lui ayant monté à la tête. Elle se leva lentement, pour éviter le vertige, et commença à se trémousser alors que Levy hurlait de rire, en se tenant les côtes. Ce fut la minute la plus longue dans la vie de Scath. Elle vit Levy sortir un écran Lacrima pour la filmer et elle se sentit stupide. Si Luxus voyait la vidéo… Bien sûr qu'il la verrait ! Elle finit par cesser, à bout de souffle, et retomba sur le lit.

\- Action ou vérité ?, demanda-t-elle à Levy.

\- Vérité. Toujours vérité. Je te connais, tu es sadique, si je dis action, tu m'enverras hors de la chambre.

\- Bien, bien… On jouera à vérité ou vérité, alors !, rit Scath.

Elle fit craquer ses doigts avant de questionner la jeune ratte de bibliothèque aux cheveux bleus :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rebutes le plus chez un homme ?

\- Savoir qu'il déteste lire. Je ne pourrais pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui ne lit pas.

Scath esquissa un sourire. Les opposés s'attirent, elle en était persuadée. Un jour, la fée était sûre de la voir avec son parfait contraire, mais elle garda ça pour elle. Levy posa une question avec un sourire taquin :

\- Quel est l'endroit le plus osé où vous avez fait l'amour, avec Luxus ?

Levy fut ravie de voir Scath rougir comme une tomate trop mure. La fée bredouilla. Au début, Levy s'attendait à une réponse banale, connaissant Scath. Mais la voir mal à l'aise ainsi l'émerveilla. La fée avait donc quelque chose à cacher… Celle-ci finit par avouer :

\- C'est plutôt gênant…

\- Hin, hin ! Tu es obligée de le dire !

\- Oui, oui… Euh… Hum, hum… Dans le bureau de Master Makarov…

\- Quoi ?! Dans son bureau ?!, répéta Levy, estomaquée.

\- Ou plutôt… _Sur_ son bureau… C'était un… Hum… J'avais mis Luxus au défi… Pour plaisanter… ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il réussirait à trouver un instant pour ça…

La lectrice assidue tombait des nues. Incroyable ! Ils avaient osés ! Scath grommela en demandant à Levy de garder le secret. La fée se tortillait, gênée, avant de bredouiller :

-A toi… Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Jet ou Droy ?

\- Non. Je cherche… Autre chose, déclara-t-elle. Peut-être un blond aux cheveux courts…

Scath eut un sourire, oubliant sa gêne passagère. Levy capta son sourire rêveur et attaqua avec une nouvelle question :

\- Quel est le pire conseil que l'on t'ait déjà donné ?

\- « Vas-y Scath, tu verras, tu devrais commencer à fumer » par Wakaba !

Levy et Scath éclatèrent de rire. Cela lui ressemblait tellement ! Scath n'avait jamais touché une cigarette de sa vie… Et ne comptait pas commencer. La fée observa la petite bleue en face d'elle. Elle l'avait embarrassé avec sa question sur sa première… Elle se vengerait !

\- Tu dors nue ?

\- Q… Quoi ? C'est quoi ça, comme question ?!

La soirée s'éternisa, bercée par les rires des deux jeunes femmes. Soudain, un grand bruit les fit sursauter. Levy murmura :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Aucun idée… Je vais voir.

La fée se leva et sortit hors des runes. Elle fondit comme neige au soleil et devint une ombre fluide au sol. Elle rampa le long des murs, comme un sinueux serpent. Elle découvrit les deux gnomes en train de mâcher des éclats de porcelaine avec entrain pour se les recracher au visage. Elle soupira. Ces maudites bestioles étaient intenables. Elle avait pensé que, si elles ne se croisaient pas, les gnomes seraient sages, mais elle se trompait. Elle devait les arrêter. Elle prit son élan et jaillit hors de son ombre, bondissant sur les créatures qui poussèrent une longue plainte quand elle leur tomba dessus. Ils essayèrent de fuir mais elle les écrasait de tout son poids. Levy, alertée par le bruit, débarqua en trombe. Elle resta abasourdie en découvrant le spectacle. Scath se redressa, laissant les gnomes assommés au sol, en train de gémir. Elle tendit l'index et le majeur :

\- Cristal des ombres… Cage !

Plusieurs lances jaillirent du sol et emprisonnèrent les deux créatures qui titubaient en essayant de se redresser. Levy s'écria :

\- Génial, Scath !

Scath sourit à la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avant de s'étirer, faisant craquer ses vertèbres.

\- Je pense qu'on peut s'octroyer un peu de sommeil, confia-t-elle.

Levy hocha la tête alors que Scath tombait dans le canapé. Des éclats de vase rejoignaient ceux qui jonchaient déjà le sol. Levy se laissa tomber en travers d'un fauteuil de la taille du canapé. Le Doppelgänger de Scath jaillit hors de son ombre durant la nuit pour nettoyer les dégâts, sur ordre de sa propriétaire. Finalement, le matin, les deux filles furent réveillées par l'arrivée de Marijoane. Celle-ci découvrit les gnomes en cage en train de pleurer comme des enfants et sermonna Levy et Scath, qui avaient les yeux tout collés de sommeil :

\- Vous êtes folles ?! Un gnome a besoin d'amour ! Pas de cage !

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard. Vraiment ? Mais… C'était des monstres ! A la demande de Marijoane, Scath les libéra. La vieille femme mit les mages à la porte, refusant de le payer. Plantées devant la maison tordue, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent toutes étonnées. Dépitées, au petit matin, elles regagnèrent la guilde. Etrangement, elles évitèrent de parler de leur quête ratée et, quand Jet et Droy s'enquirent auprès de Levy pour savoir où elle s'était rendue, elle prétexta qu'elle était partie, avec Scath, à la bibliothèque. Ils restèrent dubitatifs mais n'insistèrent pas. Mirajane observa Scath s'assoir au bar, commander un thé et… S'endormir sur le comptoir. Elle la veilla toute la journée.


	37. Kageyama

**_... Ce sera deux arcs au final, car je déteste ces chapitres et ce ne serait pas bien de faire du teasing sur une réécriture du manga, vous connaissez ça déjà. _**

**_Arc VIII : Eisen Wald_**

**_Chapitre XXX_**

_Kageyama_

Quelques jours après cet échec cuisant, Scath se trouvait de nouveau à la guilde. Aucune mission ne semblait prometteuse et elle s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Mirajane la regardait, légèrement amusée. Scath grommela :

\- Luxus aurait dû m'emmener effectuer la quête avec lui.

\- Il a accepté de t'emmener avec lui, quand tu lui as demandé, mais tu t'es réfractée en apprenant qu'il partait avec la RaijinShū.

Elle gémit et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Loki, paniqué. Il hurla :

\- C'est la fin !

La fée se redressa, intriguée. La fin ? Encore ? Mirajane semblait aussi perplexe qu'elle. Elle demanda :

\- Que se passe-t-il, Loki ?

\- Erza… Est de retour…

Tous se figèrent. L'une des mages les plus puissantes de Fairy Tail… Scath avait déjà vaincu Erza, mais toujours de justesse, en utilisant ses plus importants pouvoirs. Elle avait beaucoup de respect pour la femme en armure, mais nulle crainte. Les autres, eux, semblaient terrifiés. Mirajane eut un sourire tendre alors que Lucy s'approchait du comptoir.

\- Erza-san… Natsu m'en a déjà parlé.

\- Après Scath, c'est la mage la plus puissante de Fairy Tail, expliqua Mirajane.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Mira, rétorqua Scath. Tu es puissante également.

La barmaid balaya ses paroles du revers de la main. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent à l'extérieur. Scath pinça les lèvres. Apparemment, Erza rentrait bel et bien. Des murmures bruissaient dans la guilde mais tout le monde était immobile. Lucy semblait fascinée. Finalement, la mage en armure pénétra dans la guilde, en brandissant au-dessus de sa tête une corne d'animal ornée de bijoux faisant deux fois sa taille. Erza déposa dans un grand bruit la corne d'ivoire et prit la parole :

\- Je suis rentrée. Le Maitre est-il là ?

\- Bon retour !, dit Mirajane.

\- Non, répondit Scath, il est parti à la réunion ordinaire.

La réunion ordinaire était une réunion où les maîtres de guildes des régions participaient, pour faire leur rapport. Erza hocha la tête, compréhensive. Max, un mage de sable, la questionna :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Erza-san ?

\- C'est la corne du monstre que j'ai vaincu, répondit-elle comme une évidence. Les autochtones l'ont décoré puis me l'ont offert.

Scath observa la corne d'un air admiratif. L'animal devait être vraiment immense, pour que la corne soit de cette taille. Un instant, la fée se demanda où Erza pourrait ranger l'ivoire. Elle doutait qu'il y ait assez de place à Fairy Hills. La fée était nostalgique du dortoir mais avoir son propre appartement était beaucoup mieux. Elle avait de l'intimité… C'était comme si elle vivait seule, étant donné les nombreuses absences de Luxus. Mais, même si le Dragon Slayer pouvait quelques fois lui sortir par les yeux, elle était heureuse de le voir, quand il rentrait. Soudain, Erza pivota vers l'assemblée et Scath se tendit, attendant les remontrances. Elle ne se fit pas prier :

\- J'ai eu vent de certaines rumeurs, durant mon absence. Fairy Tail aurait encore causé de problème.

L'image d'Hargeon saccagée clignota devant les yeux de Scath et elle eut un léger sourire. Heureusement, Erza lui tournait le dos et ne pouvait la voir car, sinon, Scath ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

\- Le Maitre vous pardonne, mais pas moi !

Scath sirota son thé. Qu'Erza ne pardonne pas était quelque chose de régulier. Mais les remontrances personnelles étaient toujours pénibles à supporter. La mage en armure se tourna vers Cana qui buvait au tonneau et la sermonna sur ses mauvaises manières. La mage en armure, après avoir sermonné plusieurs personnes, pivota vers Scath qui sentit un frisson parcourir son dos. Inquiète, elle se tourna et adressa un minuscule sourire à Erza. Celle-ci soupira :

\- Je ne dirais rien aujourd'hui.

La fée eut un soupir soulagé. Allelujah… Mais, quand Erza demanda où se trouvait Natsu et Grey, elle sentit les deux garçons se tendre et feindre la fraternité. Ils prétextèrent s'amuser comme des fous. Erza sembla satisfaite, alors que Mirajane et Scath arboraient le même sourire amusé. Alors que Scath terminait son thé, Erza demanda :

\- Natsu, Grey, j'ai une faveur à vous demander.

Scath fronça les sourcils, alors que Natsu et Grey avaient l'air inquiet et intrigué. Erza poursuivit :

\- J'ai entendu quelque chose d'inquiétant lors de ma mission. Normalement, je devrais demander l'avis du Maitre mais nous n'avons pas le temps, nous devons agir vite. J'aurai besoin de vous deux à mes côtés. Voulez-vous venir ?

Un instant, Scath se demanda l'utilité de la question car, vu la mine d'Erza, elle ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Elle se redressa. Elle demanderait à Erza de l'accompagner. Cela la tirerait de son ennui et l'air préoccupé d'Erza l'inquiétait. Grey et Natsu n'avaient pas l'air enchanté. Scath réfléchit. Erza, Natsu et Grey ? Ils formaient la plus puissante des équipes de Fairy Tail. La fée se redressa. Elle prit la parole :

\- Puis-je venir, Erza ?

La mage en armure sembla un instant surprise. Scath vit qu'elle réfléchissait avant de la voir hocher la tête. Natsu et Grey la regardèrent également. Avec deux Mages de Rang-S dans cette équipe, leur force augmentait considérablement. Erza finit par dire :

\- Bien. Vous trois, je vous attends demain matin à la gare.

Et ils hochèrent la tête.

Le lendemain, Scath retrouva Grey à la gare. Natsu n'arriva pas longtemps après elle, escorté par Lucy, qui venait sous demande de Mira, et Happy. Immédiatement, il se mit à râler :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je dois me coltiner ta sale tronche, caleçon glacé ?!

\- C'est à moi de te demander ça, tête de saumon fumé ! Si Erza a besoin d'aide, je peux m'en occuper seul.

\- Ca suffit, ordonna Scath.

\- T'as qu'à y aller tout seul !, rétorqua Natsu, ignorant Scath qui se sentit transparente.

\- C'est ça ! Rentre chez toi et tu te feras tabasser par Erza !

Scath croisa les mains sur sa poitrine. Elle attrapa Grey et Natsu par le visage et les écarta sévèrement. Ils la dominaient largement en taille mais semblèrent se ratatiner quand ils croisèrent son regard furieux. C'était assez comique de voir ces deux jeunes hommes être canalisés par une petite femme.

\- Si vous continuez de vous battre comme ça, je ne donne pas cher de vos peaux ! Si Erza ne vous étripe pas, ce sera moi !

Ils blêmirent avant de devenir verdâtre quand la voix d'Erza parvint à leurs oreilles :

\- Je suis désolée, je suis en retard. Je ne vous ai pas fait attendre, j'espère.

Lucy eut un grand sourire en se tournant vers Erza, avant de se figer. Derrière Erza se trouvait un énorme charriot de bagages. De nouveau, Natsu et Grey firent semblant d'être très proches, supervisés par Scath. Celle-ci observa les valises de la mage en armure. Elle demanda :

\- Tu n'en as pas trop prit ?

\- Le strict minimum, répondit Erza avec un sourire.

Dans son dos, elle sentait Grey et Natsu prêts à s'écharper. L'ombre de Scath se détacha et tapota les épaules de celle de Grey et Natsu. Ils reconnurent sa magie, passèrent leur bras sur leurs épaules et s'écrièrent :

\- Allons-y ! Allons-nous amuser !

\- Ouais, chef !

\- L'entente cordiale est la clef d'une bonne équipe !, approuva Erza, sans remarquer l'ombre de Scath qui motivait les deux garçons.

Erza sembla remarquer la présence de Lucy, alors que Natsu et Grey lançaient un regard furieux à Scath. Du pouce, elle expliqua qu'en faisant ça, elle leur sauvait la vie et qu'ils avaient intérêt à feindre l'entente. Erza s'approcha de Lucy :

\- Qui es-tu ? Je crois t'avoir vu à Fairy Tail, hier.

\- Je suis une nouvelle recrue, je m'appelle Lucy. Mira-san m'a demandé de venir avec vous. Merci beaucoup !

\- Je suis Erza. Ravie que tu sois du voyage. Tu connais déjà les trois autres ?

Grey et Natsu allaient mêler Scath dans leur conflit alors qu'Erza se retournait. Elle découvrit Grey et Natsu qui tenaient entre eux Scath, se tenant par la main. Ils souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Scath affirma :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Erza. Nous nous connaissons !

\- Erza, s'écria Natsu. Je ne viens qu'à une seule condition.

Grey et Scath échangèrent un regard inquiet. Une condition ? Natsu imposait une condition à Erza ?! Il devait être malade… La fée déglutit, alors que Grey pâlissait.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- A notre retour… Battons-nous !

Scath écarquilla les yeux. Mais quel idiot… Il se faisait toujours battre par ses adversaires. L'un dernier, Luxus l'avait démolir et déjà Erza deux mois auparavant. Grey posa sa main sur l'épaule de Natsu, qui brûlait d'impatience :

\- Doucement… Tu veux mourir ?!

\- Ca ne se passera pas comme la dernière fois !

Erza eut un petit sourire qui inquiéta Scath et Lucy également. La mage en armure reconnue :

\- Tu t'es amélioré, c'est vrai. Mais je reste assez confiante. C'est d'accord. Nous nous battrons.

Scath plaqua sa main sur son visage alors que Natsu s'écriait qu'il était chaud pour le combat. Enfin, après cette promesse faite, ils montèrent dans le train. Scath s'assit sur la même banquette que Lucy et Grey, en face de Natsu et Erza. Immédiatement, Natsu fut malade. Grey, accoudé contre la fenêtre, soupira :

\- C'est lamentable. C'est la promesse du duel qui te fait ça ?

\- C'est très handicapant, commenta Lucy.

Scath évita de se prononcer. Elle partageait le même avis que Grey mais Luxus souffrait également de ce mal-là, alors elle préférait se taire. Erza souffla :

\- Pauvre petit…

Natsu posa sa tête contre son épaule, l'air légèrement soulagé, jusqu'à ce qu'Erza lui assène un violent coup dans le ventre, pour l'assommer. Grey, Lucy et Scath se décomposèrent. Grey et Scath décidèrent de faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu du tout alors que Lucy avait les yeux écarquillés. Erza s'expliqua :

\- C'est ce qui marche le mieux sur lui.

\- Erza, dit Grey. Tu pourrais nous en dire plus maintenant.

Scath hocha la tête. Elle était aussi curieuse de savoir ce que voulait Erza.

\- Que sommes-nous censés faire ?, demanda la fée.

\- Notre adversaire est la guilde noire Eisen Wald. Ils comptent utiliser la magie Lullaby à de mauvaises fins.

\- Lullaby ?, répétèrent Happy et Grey.

\- Comme ces types de l'autres fois !, s'écria Lucy.

La fée fronça les sourcils. Erza constata :

\- Alors, vous êtes tombés sur des membres d'Eisen Wald. Certainement des déserteurs. Peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas suivre le plan de leur guilde ?

\- Une ombre a récupéré les membres, expliqua Lucy.

\- Une ombre ?, répéta Scath, soudain sur ses gardes.

Ils hochèrent la tête alors qu'elle pinçait les lèvres. Elle avait bien fait de venir, finalement.

\- Ils doivent vouloir éviter les fuites par rapports à leur plan…

Erza expliqua de, lors de sa précédente mission, à Onibus, elle avait entendu des mages d'Eisen Wald parler de la Lullaby. Ils disaient avoir découvert où elle se trouvait mais qu'un sceau la protégeait. L'un des membres étaient partis chercher la Lullaby. Lucy demanda :

\- Lullaby… Comme pour endormir les enfants ?

\- Si l'objet est scellé, il doit être très puissant.

Scath avait déjà entendu parler de Lullaby. Dans le château de MacBeth, elle avait lu un livre et était tombé sur ce mot. Il s'agissait d'un démon de Zeleph. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'écouta plus le reste de la discussion. Pensive, elle se leva et déclara :

\- Je vais prendre l'air, je reviens.

Erza hocha la tête alors que Lucy la suivait du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte. La fée s'isola dans un coin et oublia le temps qui passait. Lullaby… Elle possédait deux formes. La forme démoniaque et celle d'une flute. Sa musique était en mesure de tuer ceux qui l'écoutaient. Scath ne faisait plus attention aux choses autour d'elle. Si bien qu'elle en oublia de descendre à Onibus. Elle regagna son wagon, en jurant. Soudain, elle se figea. Elle découvrit Natsu, malade, toisé par un adversaire. Celui en face lui mit le pied dans le visage. Scath ordonna :

\- Laisse-le.

Surpris, l'homme pivota. La fée sut immédiatement qu'il faisait partie d'Eisen Wald en voyant son tatouage sur le poignet. Scath fronça les sourcils Il eut un sourire amusé :

\- Deux Mages de Fairy Tail ? J'ai connu quelqu'un de cette guilde, autrefois.

\- Je doute qu'un de nos Mages ait trainé avec une raclure d'Eisen Wald.

Natsu, dans son dos, s'était relevé mais un soubresaut du train l'affaiblit. Un cercle magique se forma aux pieds du Mage et Scath écarquilla les yeux. Des lianes d'ombres l'attaquèrent. Sans peine, elle les bloqua. Il sembla aussi surpris qu'elle.

\- Cette magie…, murmura-t-elle. Dakuinku… ?

\- Que… Scath… ? C'est toi… ?

Les Mages des Ombres se contemplèrent, ébahis. Les deux anciens élèves de Dakuinku se faisaient face. Soudain, le train freina brutalement. Scath parvint à se rattraper mais pas le garçon. Elle était paralysée de stupeur et de peur :

\- Kageyama ? Toi ? A Eisen Wald ? Comment as-tu pu si mal tourner ?!

Mais Kageyama ne l'écoutait pas. Scath se mordit les lèvres… Non… Quelle question idiote… Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant après tout… Il était le neveu de ce traitre de Dakuinku ! Scath se promit de se venger du mentor en attaquant le neveu. Il tenait entre ses mains une flute de bois. Lullaby ! Natsu s'était redressé et se préparait à attaquer. Son poing brûlait et il bondit pour attaquer Kageyama. Celui-ci manipula son ombre pour se protéger. Natsu gronda :

\- C'est la même magie que toi, Scath…

\- Je sais… Je vais régler ça, dit-elle.

« _L'arrêt d'urgence a été déclenché par erreur. Nous allons repartir tout de suite. » _Natsu blêmit et se saisit de son sac, prêt à s'en aller. Kageyama s'écria :

\- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, après m'avoir frappé !

\- Laisse-le, Kageyama. Va-t'en, Natsu, avant que le train ne reparte.

Trop tard, le train repartit en branle. Scath déplia ses ailes, saisit Natsu par le col et le hissa sur le toit, en s'envolant. Kageyama vociférait. Natsu bredouilla :

\- Tu… Tu connais ce type… ?

\- C'est une longue histoire.

En plissant les yeux, elle distingua un véhicule magique qui filait à vive allure vers le train. Elle vit Grey sur le toit. Devant elle, Kageyama sauta pour la rattraper. Elle présenta ses excuses envers Natsu et le jeta hors du train. Il hurla alors que la jeune femme se tournait vers le neveu de son mentor. Ils se toisèrent d'un air mauvais.

\- Kageyama…

\- Scath. Je ne t'ai pas reconnu. Tu es vraiment une belle femme, désormais.

\- La ferme.

Elle fit affluer sa magie à ses poings, tout comme Kageyama.

\- J'attendais avec impatience de pouvoir te combattre.

\- Je doute que tu sois assez expérimenté, rétorqua la jeune femme.

Le garçon eut un sourire carnassier.

\- Malheureusement…

Une gigantesque main jaillit du sol pour fondre sur Scath. Il essayait de l'assommer. Il ne comptait pas l'affronter. Elle envoya un lance d'ombre pour la dévier quand Kageyama en envoya une seconde pour s'emparer de la fée. Elle se cabra, enserrée par la main. Elle essaya de devenir une ombre mais la main l'emprisonnait quel que soit sa forme. Elle gronda :

\- Affronte-moi, Kageyama ! Ne sois pas lâche !

Elle envoya sa propre ombre combattre mais celle de Kageyama la para aisément.

\- Tu vois, j'ai fait des progrès.

Soudain, l'ombre de Scath réussit à paralyser Kageyama qui s'effondra à genoux, les mains jointes et cloué au sol. Le train s'arrêta de nouveau. Aucun des deux mages des ombres de relâchait son sort. Kageyama ricanait alors que Scath fronçait les sourcils. Elle pensait avoir aisément le dessus mais, ayant eu le même professeur, ils avaient le même style de combat. Ils pouvaient prédire les attaques de l'autre. Scath serra les dents. Aucun des deux ne pouvait gagner. Kageyama et elle le savaient pertinemment. Elle l'avait aussi sous-estimé, il était très rapide pour invoquer.

Un homme monta dans le wagon et découvrit les deux anciens amis se toiser, les deux en mauvaise posture. Scath tourna la tête et perdit sa concentration. Kageyama, libéré, se redressa et domina le combat. Elle reconnut le nouveau venu :

\- Erigor…, gronda-t-elle.

Le Maitre d'Eisen Wald la toisa et elle sentit son souffle manquer. La main d'ombre la serrait beaucoup trop fort. Kageyama relâcha l'enchantement et elle s'effondra sur le dos, des étoiles devant les yeux. Le Mage des Ombres sortit de sa veste Lullaby. Les oreilles de Scath bourdonnaient, si bien qu'elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle essaya de se redresser mais Kageyama écrasa sa tête sous son pied. Elle grogna. Son ancien ami lui attacha les pieds et les mains et la jeta sur la banquette.


	38. La tempête

**_Chapitre XXXI_**

_La tempête_

Erigor frappa Kageyama. Sa magie du Vent le frappa aux oreilles et les découpa dans la largeur. Scath hurla, quand on lui asséna un coup, pour la faire taire. Le Maitre d'Eisen Wald le punissait pour avoir laissé s'enfuir Natsu mais se montrait magnanime car il avait arrêté un de leur Mage de Rang-S. Scath était honteuse de s'être fait avoir si facilement. Elle aurait dû fuir en même temps que Natsu. Mais non… Orgueilleusement, elle était restée. Mais quelle idiote ! On l'assomma pour le reste de trajet.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans une ville. Elle plissa les yeux. Scath reconnu la station d'Oshibana. Eisen Wald l'avait laissé ici, avec les corps inconscients – elle l'espérait – des gardes. La fée tira sur ses liens sans succès. Soudain, elle entendit la porte principale de la gare s'ouvrir et, surprise, elle sursauta et tomba en bas des marches à on l'avait posé. Elle gémit quand on s'écria :

\- Scath !

\- Grey ? Natsu ! Erza ! Lucy !

Les Mages la redressèrent. Natsu mit à ses liens, la libérant. Elle cajola Happy qui était bougon de voir qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé. Erza s'enquit de sa santé et elle expliqua qu'Eisen Wald avait en leur possession Lullaby. Erza lui hurla après en entendant qu'elle avait été vaincue stupidement et qu'elle aurait de se retirer tant qu'elle pouvait mais Scath en fut rendue furieuse. Natsu, Grey et Lucy, penauds, observèrent les deux mages se disputer. Grey ne voyait jamais Scath s'emporter ainsi contre Erza. Finalement, les deux jeunes femmes se turent en voyant l'air éberlué des trois Mages et du chat, avant de se regarder, surprises, puis de s'excuser. Elles se serrèrent la main et Scath se sentit stupide. Le fait de voir Kageyama en tant que Mage d'Eisen Wald la rendait malade et l'abêtissait. Elle devait se reprendre, tout de suite ! Il n'était qu'un ennemi, plus un ami. Les armes de leur guilde étaient plus importantes.

\- Tu devrais peut-être rentrer, si tu as un problème personnel avec l'un des membres ?

\- Non, répliqua rapidement Scath. Je vais rester. Désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça.

\- Je suis désolée, moi aussi.

Scath s'ébroua et demanda :

\- Qui sont ces gardes ?

\- Un peloton envoyé contre Eisen Wald. Ils ont été anéantis, répondit Lucy.

\- Ils étaient contre des Mages, ils n'avaient aucune chance, dit Erza.

Ils reprirent leur marche en traversant un couloir et débarquèrent dans une grande pièce pleine des Mages d'Eisen Wald. Kageyama arborait un sourire épanoui. Scath songea à Dakuinku. Il réagirait sans doute très mal. Pour son mentor, Scath devait le vaincre… ! Ils interrompirent leur progression quand un ricanement sinistre se fit entendre. Scath serra les dents en reconnaissant Erigor.

\- Je savais que vous viendriez. Moucherons de Fairy Tail.

\- Regardez comme ils sont nombreux…, glapit Lucy.

En effet, les Mages grouillaient. Scath jeta un regard meurtrier à Kageyama. Il l'ignora joyeusement. Erza dit, d'un air impérieux :

\- Espèce de monstre. Tu dois être Erigor.

Natsu, aux prises avec son mal des transports qui s'éternisait, ne bronchait plus. Grey posa une main sur sa hanche, toisant les membres d'Eisen Wald, à l'instar de Scath et Erza. Lucy, elle, essayait de réveiller le Dragon Slayer de feu. Kageyama gronda, subitement furieux :

\- C'est de votre faute, si Erigor est en colère après moi.

\- C'est la faute de ton incompétence, rétorqua Scath en s'approchant, prête à en découdre.

Grey la retint, en lui lançant un regard froid comme la glace. La voix de Kageyama sembla tirer Natsu de sa torpeur. Les deux Mages des Ombres se défiaient d'un air meurtrier. Lucy l'avait remarqué et déglutissait. Erza fit un pas en avant :

\- Après quoi des crapules comme vous courent-elles ? Que voulez-vous faire avec Lullaby ?

\- Tu l'ignores ?, dit Erigor, avec son sourire narquois.

Scath se figea. Le vent changea, elle le discerna. Elle se rappela d'Akumi, au château de MacBeth. Elle manipulait le vent de la même manière qu'Erigor. Quand on l'approchait, on avait l'impression que l'air se raréfiait et la pression changeait. Erigor s'envola au-dessus de la foule. Il finit par se poser sur un haut-parleur. Grey s'exclama, surpris :

\- Vous comptez diffuser la musique de la Lullaby ?!

Erigor éclata de rire. Scath écarquilla les yeux. Diffuser la musique de la flute ?! Mais… Ce serait une véritable hécatombe ! Erigor le savait bien.

\- Vous avez vu la foule de curieux, dehors ? Si j'augmente le volume, le son bercera toute la ville. La mélodie de la mort…

La fée serra les dents. Quel plan abject ! Grey se crispa à côté d'elle. Il semblait aussi furieux que Scath. Elle demanda :

\- Pourquoi faire écouter la berceuse mortelle à des innocents ?!

\- Des idiots, corrigea Erigor. C'est une épuration. Ils conservent des droits qu'ils ne savent même pas avoir volé, sans pitié pour ceux en étant dépourvu.

Comment ? Les mages de Fairy Tail restèrent perplexes. Erigor, lancé, termina sa tirade :

\- Leur péché est de vivre sans savoir que le monde est injuste. Le Shinigami est venu les punir !

Le Shinigami ? Le Dieu de la Mort ? Scath n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Erigor se voyait comme un messie ? Un purificateur ? Scath songea que le Maitre d'Eisen Wald parlait du fait que leur adhésion à la Ligue des Guildes avait été annulée. Lucy également :

\- Ce n'est pas en agissant de la sorte que vous récupérerez ces droits !

\- Maintenant que nous sommes allés aussi loin, nos droits ne nous intéressent plus.

Scath fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi, alors ? Elle ne comprenait pas… Erigor fut explicite dans les phrases suivantes :

\- Nous voulons le pouvoir ! Ceux ayant le pouvoir façonnent l'avenir en rayant le passé !

\- Dommage pour vous, microbe, mais vous serez morts avant de voir cet âge d'or ! Hahaha !, éclata Kageyama.

\- ATTENTION !, hurla Scath.

L'ombre de Kageyama s'était fractionnée en multiples projectiles qui filaient sur le sol. Lucy recula en glapissant alors que Grey serrait les poings. Scath apposa sa main sur le sol et les ombres, au lieu d'attaquer Fairy Tail, s'enroulèrent autour de son bras. Cependant, elles frappèrent avec tant de force que Scath en fut envoyé en arrière. Kageyama pouvait être aussi puissant ?! Elle sentit qu'on la rattrapait et découvrit Natsu. Kageyama la vit, furieux.

\- Toi, enfoiré ?!

\- Alors cette voix, c'était la tienne, constata le Dragon Slayer en redressant Scath, qui le remercia.

Les yeux fous de rage de Kageyama faisaient navette entre le visage de Scath et de Natsu. Celui-ci s'exclama, apparemment ravi d'avoir tant d'adversaires :

\- Whoa ! Ils sont beaucoup ! On va bien se marrer.

Erigor ricanait comme un bossu. Scath se sentit absorber petit à petit les ombres de Kageyama. Elles étaient brûlantes de colère. Le Maitre d'Eisen Wald s'éclipsa, en riant. Erza se tourna vers eux.

\- Natsu, Grey, vous vous occupez de lui.

Les deux garçons levèrent un sourcil. Erza expliqua :

\- Tant que vous travaillez ensemble, vous ne pouvez perdre contre ce faux Dieu de la Mort.

Travailler ensemble ? Natsu et Grey ? C'était perdu d'avance. Ils se reluquaient déjà avec hargne. Scath serra les poings. Erza en demandait peut-être trop… Mais, avec un regard glacial, elle fit plier Grey et Natsu qui s'éloignèrent dans un semblant de parfaite harmonie. Les trois filles et Happy restèrent ensemble. Kageyama et un autre de ses comparses, Rayure, se jetèrent à la suite de Grey et Natsu. Erza retint Scath qui se voyait déjà se venger de Kageyama.

\- Reste ici. Nous les poursuivrons après nous être occupées.

\- Trois femmes contre autant d'hommes ?, s'écria Lucy.

\- Non. Deux Mages de Rang-S et une constellationniste contre d'autres Mages, rectifia Scath, qui regardait avec regret l'endroit où Kageyama avait disparu.

Erza invoqua une épée magique alors que Scath roulait des épaules, dépliant ses ailes. D'un regard, elles exprimèrent un accord tactique. Scath attaquerait en hauteur, Erza tailladerait avec ses épées. Lucy, petite nouvelle, était perdue entre ses deux Mages expérimentées et, surtout, qui combattaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années.

La guilde d'Eisen Wald comportait des mages escrimeurs également. Quand ils attaquèrent Erza, elle les repoussa si violemment qu'elle en brisa leur lame.

\- En avant ! Scath !

\- Bien !

La fée s'envola. Elle créa un cercle magique prune en croisant les mains sur sa poitrine. Lucy, estomaquée, ne savait où regarder. Scath invoqua un mélange entre les sphères d'ombres et les lances, tandis qu'Erza troquait son épée contre une lance. La mage en armure se rééquipait aussi vite que la fée déployait ses ailes. Scath appela :

\- Frappes d'ombres !

En même temps que ses lances et ses sphères frappaient, l'ombre de Scath se fractionna et attaqua, en lianes projetées. Du coin de l'œil, la fée vit Lucy sortir une de ses clefs d'or. Un homme semblable à un crabe armé de ciseaux jaillit et attaqua. Il découpait aussi bien les épées que les cheveux. Erza gronda :

\- Ils sont encore trop… Recule, Scath, je vais les balayer.

La fée se posa au sol, dissipant son cercle magique. Ses ailes frémissaient encore et Lucy les observa, fascinée. Scath et Erza ne faisaient que s'échauffer. Elle mourrait d'envie de voir le spectacle des deux mages à fond mais Scath savait que son pouvoir, comme celui de Mirajane, ne pouvait être pleinement libéré ainsi. Erza fut illuminé par son propre cercle magique bordeaux. Son armure changeait. La fée admirait la magie d'Erza, qu'elle avait si bien su discipliner. Rapidement, Erza fut recouverte de…

\- L'armure de la Roue Céleste, commenta Scath.

Erza était entourée par plusieurs épées luisantes qu'elle projeta. Immédiatement, elle balaya la majorité des Mages ennemis. Lucy avait les yeux exorbités. Scath s'approcha de la constellationniste et d'Happy en disant :

\- La Reine des Fées, Titania. La femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail.

\- Et toi Scath ?

\- Ma… Hum. Ma magie ne peut pas être dévoilée ici. Tu le verras peut-être un jour à son summum.

Lucy hocha plusieurs fois la tête, subjuguée, alors qu'Erza récupérait sa tenue habituelle. Le dernier mage restant fuit, sous l'œil sévère de la mage en armure. Lucy, Scath et Happy s'approchèrent. Erza pointa l'endroit où s'était enfui le mage et ordonna à Lucy :

\- Il va vers Erigor, sans doute. Suis-le.

\- Q… Quoi ?, bredouilla Lucy. Moi ? Toute de seule ? Scath ne peut pas venir avec moi… ?

\- Vas-y !, s'écria Erza, légèrement effrayante.

\- Tout de suite !

La constellation s'en fut en courant, laissant Scath et Erza seules. Apparemment, la chevalière avait rapidement voulu évincer Lucy. Cachait-t-elle quelque chose ? La fée souriait lorsqu'elle vit Erza chanceler. Immédiatement, elle passa son épaule sous celle de son amie, grimaçant à cause du poids de son armure.

\- Erza ? Ca va aller ?

\- J'ai conduit la voiture magique qui nous a conduits ici trop vite…, expliqua la femme en armure.

\- Je me disais bien que ce que tu avais fait là était loin de t'épuiser, souffla Scath.

Scath comprit pourquoi elle avait si brusquement chassé Lucy. Elle ne voulait pas paraitre faible devant cette nouvelle recrue qui l'estimait tant. Cela aurait sapé le moral de la constellationniste, sans doute. Mais, devant Scath qu'elle fréquentait depuis si longtemps, elle s'en fichait de s'effondrer sous la fatigue, sachant que la fée ne dirait rien. Scath eut un sourire amusée envers la seconde jeune femme :

\- Tu fais toujours tout dans l'excès, de toute manière.

Les deux femmes rirent un peu. La dispute précédente était déjà oubliée. Erza s'aida de Scath pour se redresser, qui plia sous son poids. La femme aux cheveux écarlates sembla réfléchir un instant avant de déclarer :

\- Montons sur le toit, dit-elle.

\- Que veux-tu faire ?, questionna Scath, curieuse.

\- Prévenir la foule de déguerpir, répondit Erza. Viens.

\- Je te porte, suggéra la fée.

\- Mon armure est trop lourde. Je vais courir.

Scath hocha la tête. Erza partit au pas de course, suivit par Scath qui avait replié ses ailes. Elles arrivèrent sur le toit de la gare. Erza rééquipa mystérieusement avec un porte-voix. Cela interloqua Scath mais elle ne dit rien. Erza se pencha sur la foule :

\- Si vous tenez à la vie, déguerpissez d'ici ! La gare est prise par de mauvais sorciers ! Ils vont utiliser une magie tuant quiconque se trouve à proximité ! Partez aussi loin que possible !

La fée observa la foule aux mines inquiètes qui fuient en courant et en criant de peur. Un garde s'avança et saisit le bras de Scath, pour le secouer :

\- Pourquoi créer une telle pagaille ?!

\- Pour sauver des vies, rétorqua la fée. Evacuez, vous aussi. Tout de suite !

Il recula et disparut. Scath observa la chevelure rouge d'Erza. Soudain, elle se raidit en sentant de nouveau le changement du vent. Erigor ! Elle pivota brutalement, prête à en découdre, quand elle se figea, stupéfaite. Elle appela son amie qui resta aussi choquée qu'elle. La gare était enveloppée dans une tornade brutale, rendant le passage impossible. Scath s'approcha mais la violence des vents la fit reculer aussi sec. Dans son dos, elle entendit la voix d'Erigor s'adressant à Erza.

\- J'ai toujours voulu t'affronter, Titania. Ainsi que toi, l'Ombreuse. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous !

Scath pinça les lèvres. Ce surnom lui avait été donné après qu'elle ait recouvert d'ombre fraiche une ville entière sujette à un climat caniculaire. Erigor leva sa main, dévoilant une lumière vive qui les fit détourner les yeux. Soudain, Scath comprit. Elle hurla :

\- Il veut nous ramener à l'intérieur de la ga…

Mais déjà, via un cercle magique, ils les renvoyaient à l'intérieur, de l'autre côté des vents. A travers la tornade, Scath distinguait la silhouette floue d'Erigor. Furieuse, Erza se jeta sur la barrière de vent. Scath lui hurla de reculer mais, déjà, elle s'heurtait aux vents qui la rejetèrent avec violence. Scath serra les dents quand son amie heurta le sol dans un fracas métallique. Erigor soupira :

\- N'essaye même pas. Ce mur magique ne laisse pas sortir, uniquement rentrer.

La fée écarquilla les yeux. Pris au piège ! Voilà ce qu'ils étaient ! Elle aida Erza à se redresser avant de comprendre.

\- Il a voulu nous enfermer dans la gare ! Voilà ce qu'il voulait depuis le début !

\- Quoi… ? Mais… Pour quoi ?

Erigor avait déjà disparu. Scath gronda :

\- Il voulait nous évincer… Idiots que nous sommes ! On est bloqué, maintenant !

Les deux femmes observèrent le mur de vent. Où allait Erigor, maintenant ?


	39. Natsu VS Erigor

**_Chapitre XXXII_**

_Natsu VS Erigor_

Erza et Scath rentrèrent dans la gare et prirent la décision d'interroger les Mages d'Eisen Wald. La fée avait essayé de s'envoler pour voir s'il y avait une issue en hauteur mais le vent constituait un dôme impénétrable. Tout ce qu'avant récolté Scath, c'était d'être repoussée et avait heurté le mur du la gare. Son dos la lançait et elle était persuadée d'avoir désormais un bleu de la taille de sa paume sur l'omoplate gauche.

Scath attacha avec une corde les mages de la guilde noire qui reposaient au sol, assommé, alors qu'Erza en saisissait un par le col et l'interrogeait. Le mage déglutissait :

\- Même nous ne pouvons dissiper le mur magique !

Scath serra les dents. Erigor les avaient eu comme des enfants… ! Ne pas savoir quels étaient ses intentions et sa destination agaçait Scath. Soudain Grey débarqua à l'étage du dessus et les appela depuis le balcon. Erza demanda, étonnée et également un peu irritée :

\- Tu n'es pas avez Natsu ?

\- On s'est séparés ! Oublies ça pour l'instant.

Les deux femmes s'approchèrent de Grey. Il était très légèrement essoufflé et semblait s'être battu. Il poursuivit :

\- Le véritable but d'Erigor est Clover !

\- Clover ?, répéta Scath, les yeux écarquillés. Mais… C'est là que…

\- Les Maitres de guildes tiennent leur réunion là-bas !, coupa Grey. Il utilisera la berceuse sur eux !

Erza était tellement furieuse qu'une aura ombrageuse l'entourait, alors qu'elle martyrisait le mage qu'elle avait interrogé. Une partie du cerveau de Scath prit en pitié la pauvre victime de la femme en armure et, de l'autre, elle enrageait et s'inquiétait. Ils étaient en danger… Une note perçue et ils mourraient tous. Elle s'adressa à Grey :

\- Mais la gare est entourée d'un mur de vent infranchissable.

\- Je sais, je l'ai vu, répondit le Mage de Glace.

Celui-ci découvrit le bras qu'Erza avait plongé dans le vent. La femme semblait souffrir mais ne disait rien. Scath respecta son silence mais Grey eut plus de mal à garder sa bouche close. La femme en armure prit la parole :

\- A chaque minute que nous perdons, ici, Erigor se rapproche de Clover.

Les trois mages réfléchirent longuement, pourtant. Soudain, Scath claqua des doigts.

\- Il faut trouver Kageyama.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Erza.

\- C'est un dissipateur, je l'ai appris dans le train, avant qu'ils ne m'assomment.

\- Un dissipateur…, répéta Grey. Mais alors… !

\- Oui !, s'écria Erza. Il pourra dissiper le mur de vent !

Grey et Erza se tournèrent en direction de Scath. Celle-ci se mordillait la lèvre, en réfléchissant. Ensuite, il faudrait convaincre Kageyama d'agir, et c'était la partie la plus difficile du plan.

\- Scath, appela Erza, tu pourrais localiser Kageyama ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais sentir son ombre ?

Scath écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'était jamais livrée à cet exercice et Dakuinku ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une telle possibilité. Elle dit qu'elle allait essayer avant de projeter son pouvoir autour d'elle. Les ombres des Mages des Ombres étaient différentes de celles des autres. En effet, elles étaient perpétuellement gorgées de magie. Elle fronça les sourcils alors que de la sueur perlait sur son front.

\- Je la sens… Mais de là la localiser précisément. Je peux sentir si elle est proche ou pas, par contre.

\- Tant mieux, c'est amplement suffisant, assura Erza. Grey, Scath, allez chercher ce Kageyama.

\- Bien !, s'écrièrent les deux mages en chœur avant de se précipiter en courant dans un couloir.

Scath, en même temps qu'elle courait, se fondit dans son ombre pour serpenter au sol, zigzaguant entre les pieds de Grey. Souvent, il demandait si elle ressentait Kageyama. Ils s'orientaient en fonction des variations des flux magiques que percevait la fée. Soudain, ils se figèrent quand tout le bâtiment trembla. Grey gronda :

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Natsu doit avoir engagé le combat, répondit Scath dont le buste et la tête jaillissait hors de son ombre, alors que ses jambes étaient toujours enfoncées dans son ombre.

\- Contre Kageyama ?

\- Possible…

Soudain, dans leur dos, Erza débarqua. Elle avait été attirée par les explosions. Le groupe décida d'aller retrouver Natsu. Ils le découvrirent en train de toiser Kageyama, vaincu. Erza arrêta Natsu alors que Scath jaillissait hors de son ombre, pour redresser Kageyama. Natsu resta perplexe, l'air vide, en entendant que nous avions besoin du Mage des Ombres. Erza dégaina son épée et bondit en direction de Natsu et Scath. Ils hurlèrent de peur avant de découvrir qu'elle menaçait Kageyama. Ils calmèrent leur pauvre cœur alors qu'Erza menaçait le Mage :

\- Dissipe le mur de vent et sois bien sage.

\- Tu devrais obéir, conseilla Scath. Erza ne plaisante pas… C'est une bête…, ajouta-t-elle plus bas alors que Natsu hochait vigoureusement la tête.

Kageyama, effrayé, hocha la tête quand, soudain, un cercle magique apparut sur sa poitrine Une main jaillit. Scath ne souvint pas avoir hurlé. Kageyama ne pouvait pas mourir… Pas avant que Scath n'ait pu l'interroger sur son appartenance passée à Great Fantasy. Avait-il laissé la fée être vendue ? Alors qu'il s'effondrait, la fée se précipita le soutenir. Elle balbutiait, sous les yeux écarquillés de ses amis. Le coupable observait la scène, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Natsu le fixait, le visage crispé. Scath allongea Kageyama et caressa ses cheveux, le berçant inconsciemment. C'était comme avoir huit ans de nouveau. Erza s'agenouilla :

\- Tiens bon ! Nous avons besoin de ton pouvoir ! Ne meurs pas ! Tu es le seul pouvant dissiper le mur de vent !

Mais Kageyama avait déjà basculé la tête en arrière. Scath le secouait en criant son nom. Natsu, lui, était révolté. Il gronda :

\- N'était-il pas… Ton camarade ? Enfoiré !

Il s'embrasa, comme une allumette, et bondit pour frapper le mur qui vola en éclat. Derrière les briques, le Mage ayant attaqué Kageyama fut projeté en arrière. Erza empoigna le Mage des Ombres pour le secouer alors que le disciple de Dakuinku lui ordonnait d'arrêter. Lucy arriva, toute étonnée devant ce spectacle. La femme en armure se tourna vers Scath.

\- Vous utilisez la même magie, tous les deux. Tu pourrais dissiper le mur, aussi ?

\- Ce n'est pas de l'essor de ma magie. C'est une autre que je n'ai pas appris.

\- Merde…

Grey et Erza expliquèrent à Natsu et Lucy l'objectif d'Erigor alors que Scath déchirait la chemise de Kageyama pour l'utiliser afin de bander sa poitrine. Il se réveilla quand il sentit sa main froide sur son pectoral.

\- Scath… ?

\- Silence. Tu es encore faible, rétorqua-t-elle.

En effet, il referma immédiatement les yeux. La fée informa qu'elle s'occuperait de Kageyama et, alors que les autres partaient en courant devant la gare, elle saisit le poignet de Kageyama et, ensemble, ils se fondirent dans leurs ombres. Ensemble, liés par les mains, ils serpentèrent jusqu'à la sortie de la gare. Et, de nouveau, ils firent face à la barrière de vent. Grey suggéra de rattraper Erigor avec la voiture magique mais cela ne résolvait pas le problème de la barrière de vent. Natsu, dans un élan de stupidité, essaya de frapper le mur mais fut renvoyé brutalement en arrière, sous le regard désespéré de Grey, Scath, Erza et Lucy. Mais, alors qu'il repartait à la charge, Lucy le retint sévèrement. Kageyama avait replongé dans l'inconscience et Erza remplaça la fée à son chevet. Soudain, Natsu saisit Lucy par les épaules et la secoua comme un pommier.

\- Les esprits ! Utilise les esprits, Lucy ! On pourrait passer par le monde des esprits !

\- Une personne normale y mourrait, rétorqua-t-elle. On ne peut pas respirer là-bas. Et puis, il faudrait un constellationniste de l'autre côté du vent.

\- Je pige pas…, soupira Natsu. Mais fais-le quand même.

\- Je ne peux pas !

Happy fixait Lucy avec insistance depuis quelques minutes avant de s'écrier quelque chose, les faisant tous sursauter. Et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle sursautait, Scath manqua de tomber au sol. Natsu la rattrapa de justesse, avant que son postérieur n'heurte le pavé, la dispensant d'un nouvel hématome.

\- Je viens de me rappeler de ce que je voulais te dire, Lucy !, criait Happy. Tiens !

Il brandissait une clef en or joliment orné. Scath et Grey restèrent perplexe mais Lucy s'affola. Elle s'écria :

\- La clef de Virgo ! Tu l'as volé ?!

Elle saisit Happy par les pattes arrière et le secoua, sous l'œil étonné de Grey, Natsu et Happy. Un instant, Scath songea appeler la SPAM – société de protection des animaux magiques – alors que le chat bleu criait :

\- Mais c'est Virgo qui m'a dit de te la remettre !

\- On a pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries…, grogna Grey.

\- Virgo… ?, disait Natsu. La servante gorille ?

\- Son contrat avec le comte Ebar est rompu, expliqua Happy.

Scath ne saisissait pas toutes les subtilités de la conversation. Virgo ? Ebar ? Une servante-gorille ? Mais de quoi parlaient-ils, enfin ?! Happy expliqua à Lucy que l'esprit voulait passer un contrat avec la jeune constellationniste. Celle-ci sermonna Happy de l'avoir distraite ainsi et rompu sa concentration. Scath la trouva terrifiante, avec ses yeux luisants et sa grimace de démon. Natsu, lui, semblait étrangement fier. Happy prit une pose dramatique :

\- Mais Virgo peut creuser des trous dans le sol… Je pensais que nous pourrions contourner le mur en passant sous terre…

Tous semblèrent frappés par l'étonnement. A croire qu'Happy était incapable d'avoir une idée pertinente ! Scath eut un sourire. Le chat n'était pas qu'un animal amateur de mauvaise blague, finalement ! Lucy serra Happy dans ses bras avant de s'incliner devant lui pour lui demander pardon. La fée les regarda, avec perplexité. La constellationniste récupéra la clef et se racla la gorge avant de psalmodier :

\- Je suis la passerelle entre le monde des humains et celui des esprits. Maintenant, ô esprit, réponds à mon appel et traverse ta porte ! Porte de la Servante, ouvre-toi ! Virgo !

La terre trembla sous leur pied avant de laisser sortir une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux roses, habillée en soubrette. En la voyant, Lucy écarquilla les yeux. Scath pencha la tête. Y avait-il un problème avec l'esprit ? La fée ne connaissait rien à la magie céleste…

\- Qui es-tu… ?, souffla Lucy.

Natsu s'approcha et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. La soubrette, Virgo, s'inclina devant les mages.

\- Yo, Marco ! T'as bien maigri, hein !

\- C'est Virgo. Je m'excuse pour les problèmes que j'ai pu causer.

\- Maigri ?, répéta Lucy. C'est carrément quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas…, soufflèrent Grey, Erza et Scath.

On leur expliqua que, lors d'une mission, ils avaient déjà affronté Virgo mais elle arborait une forme totalement différente. Quand Natsu fit remarquer à Virgo qu'elle avait l'air plus puissante avant, elle aborda son autre forme. La transformation fut si brusque qu'elle fit sursauter Grey et Scath. Celle-ci se rattrapa à Grey. La jolie soubrette venait de laisser place à… Un gorille, Natsu avait raison. Sur ordre de Lucy, Virgo maigrit de nouveau, calmant le pauvre cœur de Grey qui avait été terrifié par la métamorphose. Lucy demanda à son esprit de l'appeler Princesse, alors que Scath fronçait les sourcils devant le caractère assez effrayant de Lucy. Finalement, Virgo utilisa sa magie pour creuser un trou sous le mur de vent.

Elle forait avec une puissance fascinante. Erza voulu étreindre Lucy mais celle-ci heurta l'armure de la chevalière avec force. Ils bondirent dans le trou, alors que Natsu et Scath redressaient Kageyama.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?, demanda Grey.

\- Le laisser mourir après l'avoir battu risque de me laisser un sale goût dans la bouche, répliqua Natsu.

Grey haussa les épaules. Erza sourit légèrement. Scath observa Kageyama droit dans les yeux. Finalement, ils sortirent de la gare en passant par le tunnel. Ici, le vent était encore plus puissant. Scath se félicita de ne porter que des pantalons. Lucy essayait de retenir sa jupe. Virgo lui saisit la jupe pour la rabattre, sans soucier du fait qu'elle portait également une robe courte. Le visage de Grey, derrière elle, était rouge et un peu de sang coulait de son nez. Kageyama, réveillé, souffla :

\- Vous ne pourrez jamais le rattraper.

Scath le hissa sur son dos, pliant sous son poids. Elle maudit sa chétivité. Soudain, ils découvrirent que Natsu et Happy étaient partis. Ils conclurent logiquement à la conclusion que le Dragon Slayer s'était envolé poursuivre Erigor. Ils montèrent dans la voiture magique, sauf que Scath qui s'envola et battit des ailes au-dessus de celle-ci. Erza allait bien trop vite. Scath volait à sa hauteur. Elle lui demanda :

\- Veux-tu que je te remplace ?

Ils roulaient sur la voie ferrée. Au même instant un violent soubresaut agita la voiture qui fit un bond en avant. Erza s'excusa envers ceux qui se trouvaient dans le véhicule. La femme en armure s'adressa à Scath.

\- Tu devrais rattraper Natsu.

\- Je lui fais confiance. Il vaincra Erigor. Je préfère rester avec toi. Tu vas trop vite, Erza, tu vas t'épuiser !

\- Non. Tout va bien, merci.

Scath produisit un léger bruit de désapprobation. Erza le remarqua et dit :

\- Ne joue pas à l'ainée responsable, Scath. Je vais tenir.

\- Tu es incorrigible.

\- Va rattraper Natsu. Erigor est capable de voler, il est handicapé. Happy doit déjà avoir dilapidé son pouvoir magique.

\- Je ne peux pas voler à proximité d'Erigor, rétorqua la fée. Ses vents déchireraient mes ailes, elles ne sont pas résistantes comme celles d'Happy !

Erza serra les dents et ne parla plus. Scath croisa les bras et fit la moue. Soudain, elle vit une véritable tornade de flammes s'élever parmi les falaises. Il ne fut pas difficile de reconnaitre les flammes de Natsu. Erza ordonna :

\- Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? C'est pour sauver les Maitres de guildes !

Scath hésita un instant avant de secouer la tête et de foncer. En quelques secondes, elle avait déjà distancé la voiture. Elle ne put donc voir la sourire satisfait d'Erza, avant qu'elle ne soit assagie par la perte de ses pouvoirs. Scath sentait le vent fouetter son visage mais elle ne plissait pas les yeux. Elle rattrapa très rapidement Natsu. Elle se posa derrière lui avant de s'approcher pour prendre Happy dans ses bras. Elle sermonna :

\- Tu t'es épuisé, idiot !

Le chat lui sourit. Natsu s'embrasa et bondit en direction d'Erigor. Il gonfla ses poumons et ses joues, alors que Scath levait une main pour se protéger. Il cracha une violente gerbe de flammes, tel un véritable dragon. Erigor créa un cercle magique et dispersa les flammes. Il s'entoura de vents puissants, si bien que Natsu ne pouvait plus le frapper. Scath, durant un instant, songea à Akumi.

Natsu essaya de frapper de nouveau mais ses flammes furent soufflées par les vents d'Erigor. Scath ouvrit ses ailes.

\- Allons à Clover, dit-elle à Happy. Erza ne va plus tarder. J'espère…

\- Et Nastu ?

\- Faisons-lui confiance. Allez !

\- Aye Sir !

Elle s'envola et tenta de contourner Erigor. Soudain, il l'enveloppa dans une tornade. Scath hurla et resserra Happy contre sa poitrine, quitte à l'étouffer. La fée replia ses ailes pour éviter qu'elles se déchirent. Happy cria. La tornade empêchait Scath de s'échapper. Elle était trop légère… Légère ? La fée se couvrit de cristal noir. Alourdie, elle réussit à s'échapper. Elle brisa la coque en matière violette et s'envola. Elle se précipita sur le pont, pour se poser de nouveau. Elle gémit :

\- Impossible de passer.

\- On doit attendre que Natsu ait vaincu Erigor.

La fée hocha la tête. Ils lui étaient impossibles d'interférer dans le combat, Natsu ne lui pardonnerait jamais et sa fierté serait toute égratignée. Mais, tant qu'il tenait Erigor occupé, les Maitres étaient en sureté.

Les vents d'Erigor gagnèrent en puissance, si bien que des petites roches volaient dangereusement. Happy sauta hors de l'étreinte de Scath, pour encourager Natsu. Erigor était inapprochable. Scath se doutait bien que même sa propre magie ne pouvait aider Natsu. Un typhon entourait le Maitre d'Eisen Wald. Les flammes de Natsu ne pouvaient pas toucher Erigor. Celui-ci projeta des vagues tranchantes de vent que le Dragon Slayer esquiva, avant de bondir, porté par ses flammes. Il tint quelques instants avant que le vent ne l'expédie au sol. Scath grimaça. Erigor narguait Natsu derrière ses vents. Scath essaya de projeter son ombre contre celle d'Erigor mais elle était troublée par celle des bourrasques épaisses, si bien que Scath ne pouvait rien faire. Ses lances et ses sphères se fracasseraient contre le vent, sans lui faire le moindre dégât.

\- Il est temps d'en finir, gamin de Fairy Tail ! Voilà le Phoenix de Vent qui réduit en lambeaux ce qu'il touche !

Neuf cercles magiques tournoyèrent autour d'Erigor. Scath s'était figée. L'un des sorts du vent les plus connus… Le plus destructeur… Il allait être utilisé ! Erigor s'écria :

\- Emera Baram !

\- Natsu !, cria Happy.

\- Si tu te fais toucher, hurla Scath pour couvrir le bruit du vent, tu seras déchiqueté !

Natsu ne dit rien, regardant Erigor avec hargne. Scath serra les dents, reprit Happy dans ses bras malgré ses protestations et s'envola. Elle luttait péniblement contre les vents. Les ailes d'Happy, plus solides, étaient faites pour résister aux vents comme cela, alors que celles de libellule de Scath étaient taillées pour la vitesse. Un souffle dévastateur s'abattit sur Natsu. Scath se sentit emportée mais luttait de toute la force de ses pauvres ailes membraneuses. Quand les vents se dissipèrent, ils découvrirent Natsu, face contre terre. Scath se posa à ses côtés, ainsi que Happy.

\- Je suis étonné qu'il soit en un seul morceau.

\- Ordure…, gronda Scath. Je vais te…

Elle levait déjà, prête à en découdre avec Erigor quand une main la retint par le bras. Surprise, elle découvrit Natsu qui s'était redressé. Le regard qu'il lui adressa était équivoque. _« Il est à moi. » _Scath hocha la tête et recula. Natsu gronda envers Erigor, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux :

\- Tu me saoules avec ta Lullaby… Si tu veux la tête des anciens, alors bats-toi loyalement !

Il retira son gilet, pour être plus libre de ses mouvements. Happy bondissait de joie, alors que Scath avait un léger sourire. Il était bien un Mage de Fairy Tail… Erigor semblait paralysé de stupeur. Il ne pouvait apparemment pas croire que quelqu'un pouvait survivre à Emera Baram. De nouveau, Natsu essaya d'attaquer mais les vents du Maitre d'Eisen Wald étaient bien trop puissants. Furieux, Natsu empoigna un rail de la voie ferrée et tout son corps s'embrassa. La chaleur émanant de lui étouffa Scath, et la lumière de ses flammes l'aveugla. Natsu hurlait :

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas le toucher ?! Bordel ! Pourriture !

Il chauffait le métal à blanc, et celui-ci se déformait contre ses paumes. Scath et Happy n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. La fureur de Natsu influençait les flammes. Le chat volant et la fée, capable de ressentir les changements du vent grâce à leur aptitude au vol, froncèrent les sourcils.

\- Le vent d'Erigor réagit étrangement…, souffla Scath.

Soudain, Happy sembla comprendre quelque chose. La fée, elle, était impressionnée. Natsu possédait les flammes de l'émotion… Plus son cœur vibrait, plus son pouvoir était fort. Happy appela :

\- Natsu ! Tu es trop nul. Laisse Grey s'en charger.

Tous se figèrent. Les flammes de Natsu s'éteignirent brutalement, alors qu'il était complétement décomposé. Scath ne comprit pas immédiatement. En effet, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre. Soudain, elle releva la tête. Mais bien sûr ! Happy, tout comme elle, avait compris que les flammes de Natsu évoluaient selon ses sentiments. Et l'un des sentiments les plus forts était la fureur brute. Voilà ce que le chat voulait faire ressentir à Natsu ! Une colère dévastatrice. Scath embraya immédiatement :

\- C'est vrai Natsu. Tes pouvoirs sont pitoyables par rapport à ceux de Grey.

Natsu les observa tous les deux, éberlués. Soudain, il s'embrasa si fort que Scath sentit les poils sur ses bras roussirent, comme les moustaches d'Happy. Le Dragon Slayer hurla, furieux. Scath comprit alors pourquoi le vent d'Erigor réagissait bizarrement. La chaleur de Natsu dispersait les vents d'Erigor. En effet, l'air chaud autour de Natsu créait un courant ascendant de basse pression. Le vent était donc aspiré vers le haut et Erigor était totalement démuni. Scath se trouva stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé, elle aussi.

Natsu fondit sur Erigor, le heurtant de plein fouet. La chaleur était intenable. Une colonne de feu projeta Erigor dans le ciel, assommé. Il retomba au sol comme une masse. Natsu se retourna vers Scath et Happy, encore en colère, bien que ses flammes aient disparu. Dans un bel ensemble, le chat et la fée sifflotèrent en feignant l'énorme trou de mémoire. Mais, satisfait par sa victoire, Natsu les laissa et se demanda pourquoi sa dernière attaque avait fonctionné. Happy lui répondit que c'était parce qu'il était formidable.

Au même instant, la voiture magique débarqua en trombe. Au fond d'elle, Scath admira leur timing. Lucy aida Erza à descendre de la voiture. Elle s'était épuisée. La fée jeta à la femme en armure un regard désapprobateur qu'elle ignora. Kageyama sortit également de la voiture. En voyant son maitre vaincu, il resta éberlué. Grey et Natsu, comme toujours, commencèrent à se chamailler. Soudain, ils virent la voiture être propulsée dans les airs avec, à son bord… Kageyama ! Scath serra les dents. Ce petit… Elle vit une de ses mains des ombres saisir la Lullaby.

\- Vous avez baissé votre garde, moucherons de Fairy Tail ! La Lullaby est à moi !


	40. Clover

**_Chapitre XXXIII_**

_Clover_

\- _Vous avez baissé votre garde, moucherons de Fairy Tail ! La Lullaby est à moi !_

Alors que Lucy, Erza, Grey, Natsu et Happy restaient ébahis, Scath s'était déjà envolée à la suite de la voiture. Elle la rattrapa très facilement. Elle se posa sur le toit de celle-ci, manquant de perdre l'équilibre. Elle lui hurla de rendre la flute. Une embardée manqua de la faire tomber. Kageyama ricana :

\- Même pas en rêve, Scath ! Tu es plus faible que moi, tu es perdue !

Ils roulaient sur les voies de train, si bien que la moindre tentative d'attaque sur la voiture manquait de les faire tomber dans le ravin et mourir. Kageyama tenta d'utiliser une attaque alors que la voiture drainait son énergie. Scath serra les dents et décida de se diriger vers Clover. Elle allait prévenir les Maitres de Guildes. Elle s'envola de nouveau et perça le ciel, sous les yeux enragés de Kageyama. Quand elle arriva là-bas, la nuit tombait. Elle se précipita dans la salle des Maitres de Guilde, dans le bâtiment réservé aux Maitres et découvrit… Qu'elle était vide. Enfin, juste une pauvre employée de ménage passait le balai, pour nettoyer la saleté qu'ils avaient laissé.

\- Euh… Excusez-moi…, bredouilla-t-elle, gênée par son entrée fracassante. Savez-vous où se trouve Master Makarov ?

\- Makarov Drear ?, répéta-t-elle. Je crois qu'il est en forêt, en train de lire le Sorcerer.

La fée fronça les sourcils, amusée, avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas le moment. Elle courut dans la forêt. Elle ne pouvait plus voler, en effet, l'articulation entre ses ailes et son corps la brûlait. Elle trébucha sur une racine, se déchirant le jean et se couvrant de boue, avant de reprendre sa course. Quand elle arriva, essoufflée, en maudissant sa mauvaise endurance, elle découvrit Makarov, avec effectivement le Sorcerer, et Kageyama, serrant la flute contre sa poitrine. Makarov criait :

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je lis ça pour mes recherches !

\- Master !, cria Scath.

Ou plutôt, elle gémit, étant donné que ses poumons étaient en feu. Makarov ne l'entendit pas. Kageyama souffla :

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.

\- Tiens… Tu es blessé…, remarqua Makarov. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ?

\- Master !, cria finalement Scath, reprenant son souffle.

Elle tituba jusqu'à son Maitre, le souffle court, et s'appuya sur ses genoux. Il s'écria, surpris :

\- Tiens ! Scathine ! Je croyais que tu étais en équipe avec Natsu, Grey et Erza ? Vous êtes dans le coin, vous aussi ?

Sur ces mots, il zyeuta derrière elle pour guetter si la moindre petite explosion se profilait. Il lui dit finalement :

\- J'ai rencontré ce jeune garçon. Alors ?, demanda-t-il en regardant Kageyama.

Le jeune Mage des Ombres observait simultanément Makarov et la fée. Celle-ci ne tentait rien. Elle n'attaquerait que si Kageyama tentait de jouer de la flute. Le neveu de Dakuinku ne parlant pas, Makarov fit demi-tour. Il allait entrainer Scath avec elle, histoire de discuter un peu avec la fée, quand Kageyama s'écria :

\- Attendez ! Vous voulez que je vous joue un morceau ? Je n'ai pas le droit de jouer, à l'hôpital.

Scath fronça les sourcils, furieuse. Il ne manquait pas d'air ! Proposer ça à Makarov devant ses yeux. Elle ne sut si le vieil homme avait senti la brutale tension autour d'elle. Makarov observa la flute avec dégoût. Il finit par dire :

\- Ta flute est effrayante.

\- Elle est étrange, rétorqua Kageyama, mais le son de cet instrument est très joli.

La fée serra les dents. Elle allait la lui faire avaler, sa flute ! Mais, bizarrement, en sentant le regard de Makarov sur sa nuque, elle se sentait paralysée, incapable de porter un coup à Kageyama. Alors qu'elle se sermonnait violemment, Makarov haussa les épaules :

\- Je suis pressé, mais j'ai bien le temps d'écouter un morceau. N'est-ce pas, Scath ?

\- Master !, bredouilla-t-elle de colère. Ce n'est pas raisonnable !

\- Bien !, s'écria Kageyama.

Alors qu'il portait la flute à ses lèvres, Scath sentit sa magie affluer à ses mains. Mais, soudainement, il hésita. Alors qu'elle allait attaquer, Makarov lui emprisonna la main. Elle écarquilla les yeux, alors que Kageyama restait figé en observant la flute. Les deux membres de Fairy Tail échangèrent un regard et Scath comprit. Makarov n'était pas dupe. Il savait. Elle en était sure. Voyant que Kageyama ne jouait pas, il ordonna :

\- Alors ! Dépêchez-toi de jouer !

Kageyama colla le bois contre ses lèvres avant de le reculer de nouveau. Scath n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Kageyama… Hésitait ? Etait-ce le regard de Makarov qui l'effrayait au point de ne pas le laisser jouer ? Le Mage des Ombres semblait terrifié. Scath sentit la main de Makarov libérer son poignet, mais elle n'essaya pas d'agir. Makarov souffla, tourna la tête et dit :

\- Rien ne changera.

Scath fronça les sourcils, alors que Kageyama écarquillait les yeux. Elle se tourna vers Makarov. Celui-ci reprit la parole :

\- Vois, Scath. Les faibles restent des faibles. Mais la faiblesse n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

La fée sentait que le Mage ne s'adressait pas à elle mais au neveu de Dakuinku. Elle déglutit et baissa les yeux. Makarov ne regardait pas Kageyama.

\- Les humains sont faibles par nature. C'est pour compenser ça que les guildes et les nakamas existent. C'est pour prospérer que nous nous soutenons et avançons ensemble. Bien sûr, ces combinaisons maladroites nous envoient quelques fois dans le mur et il faut du temps pour arriver à ce que nous sommes. Mais… Tant que nous croyons en notre avenir en mettant un pied devant l'autre, nous grandissons et devenons plus forts. Une vie pleine d'émotion apporte le sourire, et cette flute n'est rien à côté de ça.

Kageyama était saisit par les mots de Makarov, tout comme Scath. Le Maitre de Fairy Tail était sage, et un orateur hors pair. Le Mage des Ombres laissa tomber la flute au sol, sous le regard écarquillé de la fée, et s'inclina devant Makarov.

\- Je me rends.

Erza, Grey, Lucy, Happy et Natsu jaillirent hors d'un buisson. Erza voulu serrer le Maitre contre elle mais faillit l'assommer. Les Maitres de Blue Pegasus, Maitre Bob, et Quattro Cerberus, Maitre Golmine, les rejoignirent. Maitre Bon s'écria à l'intention de la fée qu'elle avait bien grandit et était une vraie femme, désormais. Elle sourit au travestit avant de s'éloigner. Scath ignora les effusions de joie et s'agenouilla devant Kageyama. Ses yeux étaient humides. Avec le temps, ses traits avec changés et il ressemblait terriblement à son oncle. Les deux Mages, maitres la même magie, s'observèrent sans dire un seul mot. Et puis Kageyama rompit le silence :

\- Un homme est entré en contact avec moi, il y a quelques années. Il s'appelait Belknap et avait connu mon oncle… Et… Il m'a raconté tout ce que Dakuinku avait fait à Great Fantasy, comment il t'avait utilisé et vendu… Je… Je suis désolé Scath mais… Je n'ai jamais rien su de cela, Scath… Sinon… J'aurais agi, crois-moi… Je t'aurais protégé… Je t'en prie… Ne me déteste pas… Pas pour cela…

Kageyama ne mentait pas. Ses yeux criaient toute sa détresse. Scath sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Et, soudain, ils fondirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les yeux trempés mais sans pleurer. Kageyama enfoui son visage dans la gorge de Scath qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux, pour les caresser fraternellement. Oui… Kageyama n'avait rien de Dakuinku… Et elle ne le ferait pas payer pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas connu.

Le Mage des ombres avait dit avoir parlé à Belknap… Le nain était donc toujours en vie ? Sans doute en train d'aimer passionnément Akumi sur une plage des tropiques. Malgré les atrocités de leur guilde, Scath n'arrivait à détester ces deux-là.

Kageyama renifla quand, soudain, une magie obscure s'élevait autour d'eux. La flute en bois s'illuminait. Un crâne avec trois orbites était gravé dessus et les trois trous luisaient machiavéliquement. Une voix déformée s'éleva :

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de lâches, tout autant que vous êtes !

Un cercle magique titanesque apparut au-dessus d'eux, et des éclairs violets crépitèrent sombrement. Une fumée sinistre s'élevait sinueusement dans les cieux alors que la voix poursuivait :

\- Je n'en peux plus ! Je les dévorerai tout seul !

Scath se redressa un seul bond. Lullaby… Le démon de Zeleph… Née de la Magie donnant la vie… L'issue semblait inévitable. Elle allait adopter sa forme démoniaque ! L'étrange foudre crépitait autour d'eux. Soudain, jaillissant du cercle magique, remplaçant la flute, un géant de bois avec un crâne aux trois orbites jaillit. Il s'agissait d'un véritable titan !

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un ramassis d'âmes pitoyables !

Le démon de Zeleph terrifiait Scath. Elle repensait à MacBeth, inévitablement. Penser au suave mage à la chevelure bleue la rendait malade. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à pleurer. Le démon souriait comme un dément. Makarov remarqua les larmes sur les joues de Scath et fit immédiatement le rapprochement. Il lui ordonna de reculer. Il la savait bien incapable d'attaquer, alors que les souvenirs la terrorisaient. Elle obéit, incapable de faire autre chose. MacBeth la terrorisait, à l'instar d'Iwan Drear. Les deux personnes qui lui donnaient encore, aujourd'hui d'affreux cauchemars. Le démon se pencha sur eux, alors que les trois Maitres de Guildes dispensaient une leçon sur Zeleph aux jeunes mages. Il ricana :

\- Quelle âme vais-je dévorer en premier ?

Erza ordonna si autoritairement à Grey et Natsu de faire reculer les autres qu'ils obéirent en imitant Happy. Soudain, de sa bouche, Lullaby cracha des rayons de lumière qui explosèrent contre une montagne, au loin. Celle-ci disparu totalement. Scath déglutit et tomba en arrière. MacBeth riait dans ses oreilles. _« Reprends-toi, Scath ! Allez ! Qu'attends-tu ?! » _Lullaby gronda :

Puisque c'est ainsi, je dévorerai vos âmes en même temps, misérables Mages !

Erza, Natsu et Grey s'approchèrent. Les autres reculèrent en scandant joyeusement :

\- On vous soutient !

Les yeux de Scath se fermèrent alors qu'elle plaquait ses mains sur ses oreilles. Elle essayait vainement de chasser le cauchemar, sans succès. Maitre Bob s'agenouilla devant elle et posa sa main sur son front. Immédiatement, Scath sentit une agréable chaleur contre sa tête La peur s'évanouit lentement. Elle souffla, apaisée, alors que Bob expliquait :

\- C'est un sortilège camouflant la peur, temporairement. Il sera levé dans une heure.

\- J'irai mieux d'ici-là, promit-elle. Merci beaucoup, Master Bob.

Elle inclina la tête devant lui et il l'aida à se relever. Soudain, Lullaby hurla un son discordant. Les Maitres de Guilde, Scath et Lucy, qui ne combattait pas, plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Elle gémit. Lullaby débutait sa berceuse. Leurs âmes allaient être dévorées. Erza s'équipa avec l'armure de la Roue céleste et commença à découper le démon. Grey appela sa magie et des lances de glace jaillirent de sa paume. Natsu frappa le visage de Lullaby avec son poing enflammé. Scath, libérée temporairement de ses névroses, observa avec fascination le ballet des magies. Ils alternaient les assauts avec une étrange grâce. Les mouvements étaient synchronisés à la perfection. A une époque, Scath se souvenait avoir lutté avec une telle aisance avec Luxus et Lyra. Les ombres, la foudre et la musique se mêlaient ensemble pour devenir une arme terrible. Ils furent, dans leur temps, l'équipe la plus puissante de Fairy Tail. Mais, un jour, la musique avait cessé, ainsi que l'entente cordiale entre les ombres et la lumière de la foudre.

Lullaby hurla au ciel et Scath serra les dents. Autour d'eux, les plantes fanaient.

\- Je dévorerai vos âmes !

Mais, soudain, ce fut un unique chuintement pitoyable qui jaillit du démon. Scath fronça les sourcils avant de découvrir, stupéfaite, que les trois Mages avaient percés le démon de toutes parts, empêchant l'harmonie. Le démon, furieux, allait abattre une colonne de flammes sur eux. Instantanément, Grey et Scath agirent et, étrangement, leurs magies s'entrelacèrent en créant un bouclier. Ils se regardèrent, surprise. Le bouclier, alimenté par les deux magies, était énorme. Malheureusement, la lumière et la chaleur des flammes mettaient à mal le bouclier. Natsu avala les flammes qui les menaçaient. Le Dragon Slayer bondit sur le bras du démon, alors qu'Erza changeait d'armure, pour porter celles aux ailes noires. Scath leva ses index et majeurs et un cercle magique violet naquit devant elle. Une lance titanesque en jaillit et transperça le bras du démon où Nastu ne se trouvait pas, qui s'effondra, sectionné net. Grey projeta une énorme soucoupe de glace qui trancha la colonne vertébrale du monstre. Erza coupa la joue de Lullaby. Natsu, enfin, dans une ultime attaque, jeta une énorme boule de feu sur le monstre qui explosa dans une poussière étincelante, ne laissant plus que la flute. Makarov et Lucy se précipitèrent féliciter les trois Mages alors que Kageyama, médusé, les observait. Scath eut un très léger sourire. Qui disparut, en même temps que l'allégresse générale, quand ils remarquèrent tous que les mages avaient détruits la salle de réunion. A la place, il ne restait qu'un cratère. Makarov frôlait la syncope. Si Golmine et Bob en riaient, ce n'était pas le cas des autres Maitres de Guilde.

Fairy Tail fut donc chassée de Clover, emportant avec elle son Maitre en larmes.

**_Voilà la fin du FdO Bomb ! ^^ Je me demande si je ne vais pas refaire ça pendant la semaine... A voir. J'espère que ça va et que vous n'allez pas en faire une indigestion ! ^^ Merci pour vos lectures, bonne journée et à bientôt peut-être ! ^^_**


	41. Nocturne

**_J'ai écris un peu absente. Je n'ai pas vraiment le moral ces derniers temps, et écrire ne me fait plus rien. J'ai réécris ce chapitre sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. J'espère que ça ira. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais, je ne promets plus, je le redis._**

**_Arc IX : Shirotsume_**

**_Chapitre XXXIV_**

_Nocturne_

Quand ils rentrèrent à la guilde, il faisait nuit depuis longtemps. La fée traversa Magnolia. Elle regagna son immeuble, silencieuse, grimpa les escaliers sans un mot. Loin de la flamme de Fairy Tail, elle semblait bien plus terne. Elle faisait bonne figure devant les autres parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle, qu'elle soit aussi gentille et douce qu'une Mirajane, non ?

Elle poussa la porte de son appartement et retira ses écouteurs d'un geste fluide. La fée se débarassa de sa veste et se raidit en remarquant soudain un rayon de lumière se faufiler sous la porte. Elle serra instinctivement ses clefs dans sa paume et activa sa magie à son autre main. Elle inspira profondément et poussa violemment la porte, la main levée prête à attaquer.

Ses clefs tombèrent au sol dans un tintement. Assit sur une chaise, dans la cuisine, en train de lire son journal, son casque sur les oreilles, Luxus attendait. Il tourna la tête et la découvrit. Alors, le Dragon Slayer lui adressa un sourire tordu. La fée resta paralysée devant la porte de l'appartement qui se referma derrière elle. Les pieds sur la table, il se moqua :

\- Eh bien. Je vois que ta paranoïa ne cesse de croitre. Relax Max.

Le salaud… Pas un bonjour, même pas une bise. Il était partit depuis trois fichus mois et rien ! Il n'appelait même pas sur Lacrima et ne prévenait jamais. Il passait toujours en coup de vent. Elle bredouilla, prise au dépourvue, avant de s'éclaircir la voix et et tenter de répliquer piteusement.

\- Quand je te vois là, je me demande si ma paranoïa ne me donne pas des hallucinations.

Luxus éclata d'un rire moqueur. Scath posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Eh bien je rentre chez moi. Je paye le loyer autant que toi, tu sais, répondit-il.

Scath pinça les lèvres… Tellement suffisant… ! Elle s'avança et tira une chaise en face Luxus. Il retira son casque et Scath saisit immédiatement le message. Elle avait encore un tant soit peu d'importance à ses yeux, puisqu'il l'écoutait. Le Dragon Slayer voulait l'entendre l'interroger. Elle questionna donc :

\- Ta quête est terminée ?

\- Effectivement. Je viens de rentrer.

\- Qu'elle était-ce ?

\- Démembrer une guilde noire. Mais j'ai appris les évènements d'Eisen Wald et tu n'es pas en reste, alors ?

La fée hocha la tête sombrement. Luxus arborait toujours son rictus. Elle répondit :

\- Ce n'est pas une vraie quête. Nous avons juste… Evité une hécatombe.

\- La routine pour Fairy Tail, n'est-ce pas ?, charria-t-il.

Scath observa un paquet de petits beurres que Luxus avait donc trouvé en pillant ses placards et en dévora un, laissant des miettes sur ses cuisses. Le temps avait cessé de passer dans l'appartement. Finalement, Scath reprit la parole.

\- Combien de temps vas-tu rester à Magnolia, cette fois-ci ?

\- Quatre jours. J'ai envie de voir Natsu prendre sa taulée de la main d'Erza.

Son sourire devint carnassier. Elle se demanda qui l'avait mis au courant. Scath posa de nouveau une question :

\- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire, comme prochaine quête ?

\- Une saisie de Lacrima dans une guilde illégale.

\- Une saisie de Lacrima ?, répéta-t-elle, surprise.

\- Ouais… Ils les utilisent pour stocker de la magie et encercler des villes entières, pour les frapper et les détruire.

La fée fronça les sourcils.

\- Les Sorts des Palais ?

Les Sorts des Palais étaient le nom utilisé pour décrire le phénomène décrit par Luxus. Les Mages gorgeaient de magie plusieurs centaines de Lacrima qui attaquait après un compte à rebours. Détruire les Lacrima était éreintant, étant donné le nombre effrayant de cristal. Les dommages entrainaient souvent la destruction – totale ou partielle – des villes. Celles encerclées par la magie se faisaient appeler des antichambres. Scath n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir ce sort en action. Luxus hocha la tête.

\- Tu partirais avec moi, pour cette quête ?

Scath manqua de s'étouffer avec son petit beurre, si bien qu'elle était persuadée que des miettes avaient du remonter dans son nez. Il venait de lui demander de partir avec lui ? Pour une quête ? C'était exceptionnellement rare. Tellement que Scath fixa Luxus avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Ils se regardèrent, silencieux. Finalement, elle souffla :

\- Vraiment ? Euh… Je veux dire… Bien sûr, je veux bien !

\- Même si je te dis que la RaijinShū est du voyage ?

La fée ferma longuement les yeux. A croire que Luxus et la RaijinShū étaient indissociables. Mais c'était si rare que Luxus vienne de lui-même lui proposer de faire une quête ensemble qu'elle ne pouvait laisser passer l'occasion. Et puis, même si Ever la détestait, elle s'entendait bien avec Bixrow, cela devrait compenser, non ? Elle répondit donc, essayant de masquer sa légère irritation :

\- Je veux bien venir, je t'ai dit.

Son sourire tordu s'accentua.

\- Parfait, alors. Bon, je sors boire un verre avec Fried.

Sur ceux, il se leva, embarquant son manteau et disparaissant hors de la cuisine. Rapidement après, elle entendit la porte claquer et elle se laissa avachir sur sa chaise. Quand Luxus venait, elle sentait toujours étrange. Une partie d'elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, l'autre aller se cacher. Un très long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. La fée se leva et se dirigea vers un étrange coffre en bois dans son salon. En l'ouvrant, elle se trouva face à plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool attendant patiemment. Elles avaient déjà toutes été goûtées semblaient-ils. Son choix se porta sur une bouteille de rouge et emporta celle-ci avec elle dans sa chambre. Luxus ne rentrerait pas ce soir, elle en était sûre. Scath déposa la bouteille sur le grand rebord de sa fenêtre, jetant à peine un regard à Magnolia sous ses yeux. Elle fouina dans sa table de nuit pour en sortir tabac, beuh, grinder, de quoi faire un toncar et de longues feuilles. De ses longs doigts fins, sans trembler un instant, elle roula. Alors qu'elle tassait machinalement, elle envoya son ombre lui chercher un feu et ouvrir la bouteille. Finalement, elle l'alluma, emplit sa bouche de fumée âcre pour jouer ensuite avec ses poumons et recracha comme on crache ses glaires une longue volute argentée.

Ce genre de moment nocturne, elle s'en offrait beaucoup plus que de raison. Personne ne savait à la guilde que Scath n'était pas spécialement un ange en ce qui concernait ses poumons. Seul Luxus savait, car avant, ils leur arrivaient d'aller en soirée. En teuf même. Ils avaient un peu tout essayé, sans taper dans le vraiment dur. Mais maintenant, ils ne sortaient plus jamais s'amuser la nuit. Alors Scath ne partageait plus ses joints. Elle allait acheter uniquement pour elle et une bonne partie de son revenu s'évanouissait dans les mains de son dealer.

Scath avala une gorgée de vin sans broncher. Maintenant qu'elle était loin de Fairy Tail, ses cernes se creusaient à vue d'œil et ses yeux étaient devenus aussi ternes comme deux pierres. Toute sa solitude lui revenait à la gueule comme une immense gifle. Son cafard revenait grouiller sous sa peau. Elle perdit son regard mort dans les lumières jaunes de la ville et de la toile bleue virant au noir du ciel. Elle s'était perdue dans sa propre vie. Quand elle plongeait dans ses souvenirs pour essayer de se réconforter, elle découvrait avec effroi qu'elle avait oublié le bonheur. Elle ne se souvenait plus de l'enfant joyeuse, ébahie par un rien des humains, petite fée qu'elle était. Elle ne se souvenait plus de ses amours pour les autres, pour elle-même. Elle n'avait plus le temps pour ça. Elle tira encore longtemps, refusant de rendre la fumée.

_Où sont nos joies ? Où sont les réconforts ? Il n'y a plus que les eaux troubles et glacés, ainsi que la mort à mes trousses. _Scath avait envie de s'évanouir dans la brise, fondre dans son ombre et perdre la conscience d'elle-même.

Il n'y avait personne autour d'elle. Ou plutôt, personne qu'elle n'avait assez fort. Elle avait perdu foi en Fairy Tail bien longtemps auparavant, sans l'admettre. Elle avait toujours lutté contre la bile amère dans sa gorge quand elle voyait la fraternité entre les membres. Elle n'avait pas le droit à ça, et même, n'en voulait pas. Elle commençait inconsciemment à les détester tous. Scath fronça les sourcils avant de se descendre une rasade de vin. Elle était enfin défoncée, le lendemain, elle aurait oublié toutes ces pensées sombres. Mais en réalité, elles seraient toujours là, prêtes à faire sombrer son cœur.

Aucun bras ne viendrait la laisser venir se reposer et se taire. Elle n'était pas les autres. Elle était seule, sans amis, sans famille. Elle rêvait parfois la nuit d'une mère douce, elle en plus vieille, qui lui laisserait poser sa tête entre ses mamelles et qui l'aiderait à se souvenir en bien du temps qui passe. Et Scath pourrait pleurer sur ses robes en gémissant « Non maman, j'me souviens de rien, je sais plus rien, plus j'avance et plus je meurs à l'intérieur. »

Scath jeta un coup d'œil à son cello et à la fume qui lui restait. De quoi rouler encore, peut-être même un pur. Elle bu encore, avant de tirer avidement sur son joint.

La fée observa le lit, le côté de Luxus. Elle y avait cru. A l'amour qui dirait toujours. Menteur. Il avait rimé avec hier. Bâtard. L'odeur dégueulasse de sa relation désormais moisi lui filait la gerbe. Les sentiments étaient venus, un jour. Pendant des années, ils avaient fait des vas-et-viens pour revenir toujours plus fort, comme les coups de Luxus en Scath. Et là, ils avaient disparu, comme Luxus. Elle pouvait le dire, les sentiments l'avaient bien baisé. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, sans froisser son visage.

Elle se sentait si lourde ce soir que ses ailes n'auraient jamais pu la porter. Elle finit son premier joint avant de décider d'en rouler un pur cette fois-ci. Avant de se mettre à l'œuvre, elle finit la bouteille de rouge pour ne laisser qu'un cadavre de verre à ses pieds. Elle roula, ses doigts tremblants cette fois, et à la première bouffée, elle se sentit partir très loin. Le temps se confondit au fond de ses yeux, ses sucs gastriques tourbillonnèrent, les lumières glissaient sur les murs comme de la peinture pas fraîche, les couleurs bouillonnaient pour en créer des nouvelles.

Scath ne s'endormit pas, malgré la chape de plomb du sommeil sur elle. La fée décida d'écouter de la musique, en commençant par son Tango. Elle traversa les heures. Elle se laissa mourir comme ses cendres contre sa bouche. Et, en même temps, la nuit rejoignit leur agonie, le noir s'évanouit dans un soupir.

_C'est déjà demain ?_

Deux jours après, il y avait foule dans la rue principale, devant Fairy Tail. Scath avait fait l'effort de se tirer du lit pour aller observer le combat entre Natsu et Erza qui allait avoir lieu. Quand elle arriva, une masse compacte de gens était déjà présente. Scath, courte sur pattes, découvrit Levy au premier rang, avec la Shadow Gear. Non loin, elle reconnu la tignasse de Luxus. Mais la fée, trop petite, ne pouvait voir les évènements. A leur gauche, elle vit Grey, Lucy et Elfman. La jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir remarqué Luxus, ce qui était un vrai exploit. Il restait en retrait. Scath s'approcha de l'unique garçon de la fratrie Strauss et demanda, un peu hésitante, si elle avait pouvait monter sur ses épaules pour mieux voir. Elfman accepta un gros sourire qui fit frémir la fée. Il la saisit par les hanches avec une facilité insolente et la porta sur ses épaules. Immédiatement, Scath domina l'assemblée. Luxus soupira :

\- Franchement…

Cana organisait les paris. Luxus avait misé sur Erza, sans risque, pour lui et Scath. La fée aimait beaucoup Natsu mais, en de telle circonstance, elle préférait soutenir la femme en armure. Celle-ci avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine alors que le Dragon Slayer aux cheveux roses trépignait d'impatience. Mirajane se trouvait devant Elfman et Scath. La constellationniste sourit à Scath :

\- Salut, Scath !

Finalement, elle remarqua Luxus, en retrait, silencieux. Elle l'observa un instant, sans rien oser dire. La constellationniste ignorait peut-être encore l'identité du blond et Scath préférait garder le silence. Elle craignait de passer pour quelqu'un d'orgueilleuse si elle faisait remarquer que le grand blond était Luxus, et son compagnon. Ses liens étroits avec la famille Drear et donc la guilde la mettaient mal à l'aise. Heureusement, Lucy ne dit rien et mordilla ses doigts.

\- Mais… Si deux personnes de la meilleure équipe de Fairy Tail s'affrontent…

\- L'équipe la plus forte ?, répéta Grey. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Toi, Natsu et Erza ! Vous êtes le top 3 de Fairy Tail, non ?

Scath entendit Luxus ricaner. Lucy était loin de la vérité. Bien sûr, la force du Dragon Slayer du feu, de la femme en armure et du mage de glace n'était pas négligeable mais il y avait beaucoup plus fort qu'eux. A une époque, Mirajane était une Mage redoutable, elle aussi. Scath était plus forte qu'Erza, bien qu'elle n'utilise rarement son pouvoir à son summum. Mais, si la fée était la femme la plus forte de la guilde, quand elle luttait sérieusement, chez les garçons, la place de Mage le plus fort était disputée entre Gildarts, Luxus et Mistgun. Bien sûr, Scath soutenait que le Dragon Slayer de la foudre était le plus puissant, auprès des autres. Elle était un peu obligée, pensait-elle. Mais elle ne dénigrait pas la puissance des deux autres mages, au contraire. Scath restait bien loin de ces histoires de puissance. Pour tout dire, elle s'en fichait presque désormais. Elle voulait juste être quelqu'un de normal. Peut-être même ne pas avoir de pouvoir. Sans ses pouvoirs, tant de tragédies auraient pu être évités. Elle serra les dents. Quest-ce que sa vie apportait, au juste ?

Grey regarda Lucy, étonné :

\- C'est débile… Qui t'as dit ça ?

Mirajane, qui souriait devant, plaqua ses mains sur son visage et sanglota, alors que Grey pâlissait. Il bredouilla :

\- Oh… Mira-san… C'était toi…

\- Bravo, tu l'as fait pleurer !, reprocha Lucy, les mains sur les hanches.

Elfman se redressa, manquant de désarçonner Scath. Luxus leva sa main pour la poser entre ses reins, pour la rééquilibrer. Elle frissonna en sentant sa main sur sa peau. Scath sentit ses doigts sur son dos nu et il effleurait ses ailes creusées dans l'épiderme. Le pouce de Luxus frotta légèrement sa peau avant de reculer. Elfman prit la parole :

\- Je veux bien reconnaitre que Grey et Natsu sont virils mais ils ne sont pas les plus forts.

Bien que Scath ne voie pas ce que la virilité avait à faire dans l'histoire, elle hocha la tête. Elfman poursuivit :

\- Il existe des personnes bien plus puissantes dans Fairy Tail… Comme moi !

Levy, qui était devant eux, se retourna. Elle dit :

\- Difficile de dire qui entre Scath et Erza est la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail. Leurs pouvoirs ne sont pas comparables. Scath, si elle lutte vraiment, est plus forte sans doute.

Elfman hocha la tête, imité par Grey. Lucy blêmit. Savoir que la frêle fée sur les épaules du frère de Mira était plus forte qu'Erza, qui était un monstre, semblait l'effrayer. Quand elles étaient plus jeunes, Scath et Erza s'étaient battues et la fée avait réussit à faire tomber une chape d'ombre sur la zone de combat qu'elle avait rendu si compacte qu'elle avait réussit à briser les lames de la femme en armure. L'effort l'avait cloué au lit pendant tout une semaine tant il avait été important, et elle n'avait plus jamais su le refaire. Jet prit la parole :

\- Chez les hommes, c'est difficile à dire aussi. Ca oscille entre Mistgun et Luxus.

\- Ne néglige pas Gildarts, rappela Droy.

Luxus n'écoutait pas la conversation. Il ne réagissait pas en entendant son prénom. Il était focalisé sur le combat qui ne tarderait plus à commencer. Il souhaitait juste voir Natsu prendre une raclée mémorable. Cela l'amusait beaucoup. Mirajane sanglotait encore :

\- Je pensais juste que Natsu, Grey et Erza collaboreraient mieux ensemble…

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais avoir peur de les voir se battre pendant la mission… ?, souffla Lucy.

Elfman croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Malgré tout, je pense que ce serait un combat intéressant.

\- Je pense que nous assisterons à une victoire facile d'Erza, plutôt, avança Scath.

\- Que s'est-il passé la dernière fois qu'ils ont combattus ?, demanda Lucy.

\- Natsu s'est fait laminer, répondit Grey.

Erza se mit à luire et se rééquipa. Quand ils découvrirent qu'elle avait endossé l'armure de l'Impératrice des Flammes, Macao et Wakaba soufflèrent :

\- J'ai bien fait de miser sur Erza.

\- Elle y va fort !

Lucy fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux en direction de Scath.

\- Que fait-elle, cette amure ?

\- Elle résiste au feu, répondit Scath. La puissance des attaques de feu est réduite de moitié.

Scath appuya ses bras sur le crâne d'Elfman. Luxus esquissa un sourire carnassier et légèrement sadique. Natsu était perdu, contre cette armure-là. Pourtant, elle le vit ravi. Les poings du Dragon Slayer s'enflammèrent alors que Makarov, qui « arbitrait » autant qu'un combat entre Mages de Fairy Tail puisse l'être, lançait le top départ. Natsu attaqua en premier. Les assauts se succédaient sans répit. Ils esquivaient avec une aisance et une dextérité étonnante. Scath était fascinée. Natsu était souple et agile, ce qui était un atout de taille. Elfman sourit :

\- Tu vois, j'avais dit que ce serait un combat intéressant.

Scath allait répondre quelque chose quand quelqu'un claqua des mains, figeant dans les airs Erza et Natsu. La fée fronça les sourcils. Tous restèrent perplexes en découvrant une personne en toge s'avancer. Comme les autres personnes aux ordres du conseil, il avait un visage de grenouille, avait une taille humaine et une sorte de fez sur le crâne.

\- Ca suffit. Je suis un messager du Conseil.

Tous les Mages de Fairy Tail se remémorèrent leurs méfaits passés et les destructions effectuées, mal à l'aise. Etrangement, même Luxus sembla embarrassé par quelque chose. Même lui était mage de Fairy Tail, après tout… La destruction était un trait qu'ils partageaient tous. Le messager reprit la parole, faisant taire les murmures inquiets :

\- A la suite de l'altercation avec Eisen Wald, nous vous attribuons onze destructions de biens matériels.

Scath se sentit mal. A qui s'adressait le conseiller ? Surement à la fée… Elle était l'ainée et Mage de Rang-S, après tout. Elle déglutit quand…

\- Erza Scarlett, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

La fée s'étrangla. Comment ?! Natsu hurla d'indignation alors que Scath sentait sa mâchoire se décrocher. Elle observa Erza rééquiper son armure habituelle et le conseiller lui passer les menottes. Elle était trop médusée pour réagir. Luxus s'était approché de Cana pour exiger le remboursement des sommets misées. La rue se vida des curieux alors que les Mages rentraient dans la guilde.

**_Pour ceux qui veulent le Tango de Scath, si vous avez envie des mêmes ambiances qu'elle et moi, c'est ici que ça se passe : _****_ watch?v=Rw4lekIvA_I_****_ (je vous encourage à checker ce que faisait Mano le poto. Paix à son âme. Ecoutez sa voix pour qu'il reste vivant dans notre monde à la con. Merci d'avoir fait un tour, je sais que FdO n'attire plus. L'auteur est détestable et ne répond plus (mais je lis, ne vous inquiétez pas, je prends note, reste fidèle à moi en vous écoutant, rassurez-vous), les chapitres arrivent totalement aléatoirement, le personnage principal est mal foutu... On va dire que ça fait le charme de cette fiction. Non pas du tout._**

**_A plus._**


	42. Shirotsume

**_Chapitre XXXV_**

_Shirotsume_

Luxus s'isola au premier étage, alors que Scath s'asseyait au bar, encore secouée. Mirajane se plaça derrière son comptoir, triste. Tous étaient silencieux, méditatif. Scath ramassa sa tasse de thé et la but sans un bruit.

Natsu, furieux, avait été modifié pour avoir l'apparence d'un gecko rose et enrageait, emprisonné sous un verre. Il criait et tapait contre le verre, furibond. Mirajane lui ordonna de se calmer, en vain. Scath fourragea dans ses cheveux. L'arrestation d'Erza leur avait plombé à tous le moral.

\- Si je te laisse sortir, tu vas tout détruire.

\- Non ! C'est faux ! Libère-moi et rends-moi mon apparence d'origine !

\- Tu vas aller la chercher !

\- Non !

Son mensonge était gros comme la guilde. Grey croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air sombre. Scath soupira :

\- Nous avons affaire au conseil. Contre eux, nous ne pouvons rien.

\- Laissez-moi sortir ! Il y a une chose que je veux dire ! Conseil ou pas, ils ont tort !

\- Si tu es innocent et que le Conseil dit que tu es coupable, alors tu es coupable, trancha la fée. Ils ne t'écouteront pas.

Elfman, appuyé sur la table, gronda :

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sévissent juste maintenant.

\- Il doit y avoir quelque chose derrière tout ça, souffla Lucy, avachie sur le bois de sa table.

La jeune fille blonde se redressa, agacée.

\- Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire ! Allons témoigner pour elle !

\- Non, trancha Makarov.

\- Cette arrestation est injuste !, protesta Lucy.

\- Même en partant maintenant, ce serait trop tard. Même Scath ne volerait pas assez vite pour y aller à temps.

Scath hocha la tête en versant du lait dans son thé, sinistre. Natsu hurlait qu'on devait le laisser sortir. Makarov gronda :

\- Tu veux vraiment sortir ?

\- Euh… Oui… ?

Les Mages froncèrent les sourcils. Pourquoi une telle perte de vigueur, tout à coup ? Natsu s'était tut et regardait Makarov. Celui-ci lança sa magie sur le verre qui tenait prisonnier le petit gecko qui fut projeté en arrière dans un nuage de poussière. Quand celui-ci disparut, ils découvrirent Macao, sonné. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, stupéfaits.

\- Macao ?!

\- Quoi ?!

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Désolé… Mais j'avais une dette envers Natsu.

La fée déglutit. Elle avait oublié les talents de transformistes de Macao. Quelle idiote… ! Lucy s'écria :

\- Où est le vrai Natsu, alors ?!

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il est parti pour Era, la ville du Conseil…, gronda Grey.

\- Si, probablement, répondit Macao, en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

\- C'est pas possible…, soupira Elfman.

\- Cet idiot est capable de frapper un membre du Conseil Magique !, s'écria Scath.

\- Silence !

Makarov avait lancé l'ordre d'un ton sec et tranchant. Ils se tournèrent vers lui, alors qu'il poursuivait :

\- Nous allons rester ici et attendre le jugement d'Erza.

Ils attendirent longtemps… La guilde resta ouverte pour la nuit et les lits de l'infirmerie furent mis à disposition de ceux qui voulaient rester. Scath s'endormit dans le salon du premier étage, là où personne sauf Mira et le Maitre pouvaient monter. Luxus n'était pas rentré, ne voyant pas l'intérêt si Scath ne venait pas, et s'assit un fauteuil. Scath s'assit sur ses genoux et s'endormit ici. Lucy tomba de sommeil sur une table. Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, Natsu et Erza revinrent. Le Dragon Slayer était déchainé, si bien que personne ne pouvait le contenir. Depuis le balcon du deuxième étage, Scath souriait en le regardant crier. Luxus avait disparu de nouveau.

Natsu courait dans la guilde en crachant du feu et en hurlant « Freedom ». Il voulut remettre sur le tapis le combat avec Erza mais celle-ci était, selon ses dires, trop fatiguée. En effet, Scath sentit le sommeil lui brûler les paupières malgré sa bonne nuit de sommeil. Erza terrassa Natsu d'un coup de poing dans les abdominaux, le clouant au sol. Grey et Elfman étaient pliés de rire, se moquant du Dragon Slayer. Dans le dos de Scath, Luxus reparut et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Il arrive. Reste éveillée.

La fée des Ombres, la vue trouble, vit les autres Mages tomber de sommeil. Elle se mordit la lèvre, restant focalisée sur sa douleur pour restée éveiller.

Mistgun arrivait. Il endormait les membres de la guilde quand il venait chercher une quête, pour que personne ne voie son visage. Luxus avait appris à Scath à lutter contre la magie du Sommeil qu'il utilisait, afin qu'elle ne « lui mette pas la honte en s'effondrant comme une masse. » Il disait que ce n'était pas digne d'une Mage de Rang-S. Mistgun entra, enroulé dans une cape, arborant bonnet et foulard montant jusqu'au nez. Luxus s'appuyait un peu trop sur son épaule, signe que la magie était si puissante que même lui avait du mal à se tenir éveillé. Il prit une quête et, au moment où il quitta la pièce, Scath sentit sa fatigue disparaitre instantanément. Les autres Mages se réveillèrent, agacés.

\- Mistgun ?, répéta Lucy en saisissant le nom dans une conversation.

\- Un des hommes les plus forts de la guilde, répondit Elfman.

\- Il nous endort parce qu'ils n'aiment pas que les autres voient son visage, poursuivit Grey.

\- C'est suspect !, s'écria la constellationniste.

\- Seul le vieux a déjà vu son visage.

\- Non. Moi, je sais à quoi il ressemble.

Scath sursauta en entendant la voix de Luxus. Il passa son bras sur ses épaules et la serra contre lui, l'air de rien, dans une attitude possessive. Lucy fronça les sourcils en le voyant. Scath vit que les yeux chocolat de la constellationniste s'arrêtaient sur la cicatrice de Luxus. Les Mages du rez-de-chaussée s'approchèrent. Grey gronda :

\- Un autre parmi les plus forts. Luxus, un mage de Rang-S.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avez sa main sur Scath ? Ils sont des amis proches ?

\- Ils sortent ensemble, ça fait plusieurs années maintenant.

\- Whoaaa, souffla Lucy. Un couple de mages de Rang-S ?! Incroyable…

Grey hocha la tête alors que Scath rosissait. Elle avait l'impression que quand les gens apprenaient qu'elle était la compagne de Luxus, ils l'estimaient beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le méritait, sous prétexte que Luxus ne pouvait l'aimer que parce qu'elle était puissante. La vérité était que, à la base, il l'avait aimé pour sa faiblesse et sa fragilité mais cela, les deux le passaient sous silence. Seuls Macao, Wakaba, Makarov, Cana et Readers connaissaient ce détail.

\- Mistgun est timide, dit Luxus. Ne vous en mêlez pas.

Natsu ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix de Luxus. Il se redressa d'un bond et hurla à Luxus de le combattre. Grey lui fit remarquer qu'il venait d'être mis au tapis par Erza deux minutes auparavant. Luxus rit ouvertement :

\- Si tu ne peux pas vaincre Erza, alors tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?!, s'écria Erza, sombre et effrayante.

L'attitude de la femme en armure fit rire le Dragon Slayer de la Foudre. Il se redressa et ouvrit les bras, dans une attitude prétentieuse, alors que Scath restait silencieuse.

\- Que je suis le plus fort !

\- Alors descend-ici et viens le prouver, enfoiré !, cria Natsu.

Scath soupira, agacée. Luxus lui jeta un regard de travers auquel elle répondit par son attitude la plus détachée. Il l'ignora finalement et se pencha vers Natsu, condescendant :

\- Pourquoi ne monterais-tu pas, plutôt ?

\- Ca me va !

Il bondit vers eux, prêt à cogner Luxus. Makarov allait agir mais Scath fut plus rapide. Le cercle magique prune de la fée sembla clignoter, tant il faut rapide. Deux éclats de cristal noir épinglèrent Natsu au mur d'en face, comme une loque. Luxus éclata de rire, se moquant du Dragon Slayer qui protestait. Elle lui jeta un regard agacé et elle parla sévèrement :

\- Tu ne peux pas monter. Pas encore.

\- Regarde, Scatty. Je crois que tu l'as mis en colère.

Il lui tapota l'épaule, arrogant. Il souriait toujours, une commissure légèrement plus élevée que l'autre. Makarov gronda :

\- Ca suffit, Luxus.

Le Dragon Slayer de la foudre crépita littéralement. L'atmosphère empesta le brûlé, et Scath fronça le nez. Il les jaugea des yeux, comme répugné par la puissance pourtant honorable des mages sous lui, avant de dire :

\- Je n'abandonnerai ma place de Mage le plus puissant de Fairy Tail à personne ! Ni à Erza, ni à Mistgun, ni même à Scatty.

La fée gronda et bondit par-dessus la rambarde en bois et déploya ses ailes. Elle voleta jusqu'à Natsu et le décrocha du mur, le laissant heurter le sol dans un gémissement. Elle se posa à ses côtés et s'agenouilla, l'attrapant par les cheveux. Malgré sa posture effrayante et dominatrice, elle susurra à son oreille d'une voix douce :

\- Apprends à rester à ta place. Suis les règles de ta guilde.

Elle se releva et, quand elle leva les yeux vers le premier étage, Luxus avait disparu.

Le lendemain, Scath était au premier étage, en train de boire son thé habituel quand Mirajane traversa l'étage en courant pour rejoindre Makarov, qui buvait un café.

\- Maitre ! Une des S-Quests a disparu !

La fée s'étouffa avec sa boisson. Une S-Quest ?! Mais… Qui serait assez stupide pour… Oh non… Non, faite qu'elle se trompait. L'incident de la vieille, avec entre les deux Dragon Slayers vrilla ses tympans. Wakaba posa la même question que la fée à voix haute :

\- Qui serait assez stupide pour en voler une ?

\- Un chat.

C'était Luxus qui avait répondit. Assit en face de Scath, les pieds sur la table dans une posture désinvolte, il avait les yeux clos et, bien sûr, souriait. Scath se redressa :

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai vu un chat avec des ailes en voler une.

\- C'était Happy ?!, s'écria Mirajane, scandalisée. Natsu et Lucy sont dans le coup, eux aussi !

La fée serra les poings. Il l'avait vu ?! Et ne l'avait pas empêché ! Au rez-de-chaussée, les murmures allaient à foisons :

-Ils sont dingues !

\- Partir pour une S-Quest dans permission ?

\- C'est du suicide !

Scath était furibonde envers le trio de fautifs. Natsu était idiot, ce n'était pas nouveau, Happy était collé au Dragon Slayer… Mais Lucy ? Elle l'espérait plus censée qu'eux ! Que lui avaient-ils promit pour l'entrainer avec eux ? Luxus, suffisant, reprit la parole :

\- C'est une grave entorse au règlement. Grand-père ! S'ils reviennent, c'est l'exclusion directe, n'est-ce pas ? M'enfin… Vu leur niveau, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils reviennent vivants…

\- Tu n'as rien fait pour les empêcher ?!, cria Scath, furieuse, en frappant la table du poing.

Le Dragon Slayer ouvrit un œil pour la dévisager. En effet, elle semblait furieuse. Ses traits étaient sévères comme ceux d'un masque de cire. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est un chat s'envoler avec un bout de papier. Je ne savais pas que c'était Happy.

\- Qui d'autre ?, cria Scath.

\- Et je ne pensais pas Natsu stupide au point de se lancer dans une S-Quest sur un coup de tête.

\- Bien sur…

Les yeux de la fée se teintaient lentement de rouge et ses doigts tremblaient. Luxus ricana alors que Scath essayait de se calmer en soufflant longuement. Sa colère… Pourquoi était-elle si grande, pour un tel incident ? Quand elle vit les yeux verts pétillants devant elle, elle comprit que la personnalité du Dragon Slayer lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau. « Quitte-le ! » « Non, il reste encore quelque chose à sauver… Forcément… N'est-ce pas ? ». Luxus rit :

\- Tiens ! Ce regard ! Tu comptes dévoiler ton plus puissant pouvoir ici… ?

Il avait adressé cette dernière phrase à voix basse, la lui destinant tout particulièrement. Scath passa de la colère noire à l'effroi le plus total. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et, quand elle se redressa, ses yeux étaient redevenus sombres. Luxus eut un rictus.

Scath était bien mignonne, mais elle ferait mieux de ne s'opposer à lui de cette manière. C'était un peu extrême de lui balancer ça au nez, mais bon… Ce serait bientôt prêt, elle devait se tenir tranquille d'ici-là.

Makarov demanda à Mirajane :

\- Quelle mission est-ce ?

\- L'ile maudite, Galuna.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Galuna… ?, répéta Scath.

\- C'est de la folie !, cria Wakaba.

L'ile Galuna était une ile maudite, soit disant habitée par des démons. Scath n'avait jamais osé choisir cette mission, les démons la terrorisant jusqu'au plus profond de sa moelle. Makarov bondit en bas du comptoir, l'air sévère. Le Maitre de la Guilde s'adressa à son petit-fils, détaché de l'inquiétude générale :

\- Luxus, ramène-les ici !

\- Tu plaisantes ? J'ai du travail qui m'attend. Les Mages de cette guilde doivent se débrouiller seuls. Pas vrai ?

\- Toi, Scath ! Vas-y !

\- Hin, hin !, coupa Luxus. Nous sommes en mission ensemble.

Makarov fulmina, alors que Scath était furieuse, elle aussi. Luxus l'avait coincé… Bien involontairement, mais tout de même ! Le grand-père du Dragon Slayer s'écria :

\- Qui d'autre, à part vous, peut les ramener de force ?

La fée allait faire faux bond à Luxus, furibonde envers lui, quand Grey se leva.

\- Je ne peux pas rester sans agir, dit-il. J'y vais.

\- Bien, dit Makarov après un dernier regard furieux après Luxus, qui s'en moqua. Mais si vous n'êtes pas rentré ce soir, j'enverrai Erza vous chercher, Luxus étant _si_ débordé.

Il ricana alors qu'il tirait Scath contre lui. Grey essaya de cacher son angoisse à l'idée d'être traqué par Erza et sortit de la guilde d'un pas preste. Scath baissa les yeux. Elle finit par s'éloigner, les yeux humides et, quand la porte eut claquée derrière elle, elle se mit à courir. Elle traversa les rues pavées, pressée. Elle voulait mettre de l'écart entre Luxus et elle. Quand il partait, Scath, trop bonne trop conne oubliait sa nouvelle nature et elle attendait encore, contre son carreau de fenêtre, l'ancien Luxus. Aimant, joyeux, rieur. Celle dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

Soudain, elle trébucha une pierre irrégulière et s'écorcha le genou vilainement. Sous son jean, la tache écarlate s'épanouit. Elle jura quand deux bottes blanches entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Fried Justin. Scath cligna des yeux et deux gouttes luisantes tombèrent discrètement. Elle n'avait pas pleuré de tristesse, juste de rage.

\- Mademoiselle Scath ?

Une main secourable avec, sur le dos de celle-ci, la marque vert pomme de Fairy Tail, apparut devant elle. Elle releva la tête, légèrement surprise. Le visage de Fried, sincèrement inquiet, était penché sur elle. Galamment, il releva la fée frêle et observa sa tache de sang sur le jean. En gardant ses doigts posés sur sa paume, il demanda :

\- Vous avez un problème ?

\- Non, non, merci beaucoup Fried. Et puis, tu peux me tutoyer, tu le sais bien.

\- Comme vous le voulez.

Elle lui sourit, lasse, et esquiva sa main de son étreinte. Au début, elle pensait que Fried n'était inquiet uniquement parce qu'elle était la petite amie de Luxus mais, avec le temps, elle avait découvert que, comme Bixrow, il l'aimait bien. Alors, leurs rapports s'étaient améliorés mais il persistait dans le vouvoiement. Il l'estimait énormément, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Bien sur elle avait un pouvoir considérable, mais n'aimait qu'on ne la résume qu'à cela. Elle avait tendance à s'énerver quand on la traitait comme une princesse puissance, alors tentait de faire en sorte que ça ne soit pas le cas. Et ce rabaissement rendait Luxus fou. Fried indiqua du menton sa tache de sang :

\- Vous êtes blessée, ça va aller ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas en sucre, répondit-elle gentiment. Tu cherchais Luxus ?

\- Non, mais vous, mademoiselle.

Scath fronça les sourcils. Il s'expliqua :

\- Je voulais savoir si vous étiez prête à partir.

\- J'ai besoin de valises ?, demanda-t-elle. Nous partons longtemps ?

\- Eh bien… Peut-être trois jours ? Quatre, à la rigueur. Le voyage vers Shirotsume risque de prendre plusieurs heures, ce sera sans doute fatiguant, vous allez sans doute vouloir vous reposer en arrivant. Du moins, c'est ce que fera Ever, peut-être est-ce la même chose pour vous ?

Shirotsume ? Mais… C'était affreusement loin ! La ville se trouvait de l'autre côté du Mont Hakobe, une région où Scath n'avait jamais plus remit les pieds depuis… L'incident ayant eu lieu là-bas. Scath demanda :

\- Quelle est la guilde ? Luxus ne m'en a rien dit.

\- Spirit Ghoul, répondit poliment Fried. Une guilde noire qui monte en puissance.

Scath hocha la tête. Elle en avait déjà entendu parler, lorsqu'elle lisait le journal. Par contre, elle n'avait jamais vu une quête en rapport avec la guilde. Elle lécha furtivement ses lèvres sèches, avant de décider :

\- Bien, je vais aller faire mes valises.

\- Je peux vous accompagner ?, suggéra Fried.

Il était si poli et galant ! Scath en était époustouflée. Si Fried se mariait un jour, alors la femme qu'il choisirait serait la plus choyée du monde, s'il la traitait avec le dévouement qu'il avait pour Scath et Luxus. La fée hocha la tête, et ils traversèrent Magnolia pour regagner l'appartement. Scath souleva son paillasson, en pensant qu'elle devrait changer de cachette pour ses propres clefs, et ils entrèrent. Si Luxus savait qu'elle laissait les clefs devant la porte, il lui hurlerait dessus.

Fried se posta dans le salon, rigide, alors que Scath sortait d'un placard sa valise, objet indispensable aux Mages de la guilde, et fourra pêle-mêle jeans et hauts obligatoirement échancrés dans le dos pour que ses ailes puissent se déplier en urgence. Un jour, elle avait porté un t-shirt avec le dos recouvert en mission. Elle avait terminé celle-ci en soutien-gorge, rouge de honte. Le Mage des Ecritures éleva la voix alors que Scath s'asseyait sur sa petite valise pour essayer de la fermer :

\- J'ai reçu un message de Bixrow. Il est avec Ever et Luxus. Ils attendent à la sortie de la ville.

\- Je fais vite !

Elle décida de sortir ses rangers hors de sa valise et envoya valser à l'autre bout de la chambre ses baskets basses. Elle passa ses chaussures épaisses sans attacher ses lacets, manquant de trébucher sur son parquet. Elle n'avait pas changé de jean, si bien qu'elle arborait toujours sa tache rouge. Fried, toujours poli, se proposa pour porter sa valise, ce qu'elle refusa, tandis qu'elle appliquait un pansement adhésif sur son genou. Ils sortirent finalement après que Scath ait éteint toutes les lumières et verrouillé la porte. Elle confia les clefs à la concierge et ils se hâtèrent de retrouver le reste de la RaijinShū et son leader. Elle en sueur et Fried pressé, ils arrivèrent devant Bixrow, Luxus et Ever. Derrière eux, une coche fermée et son cocher. Les deux chevaux attelés hennissaient nerveusement, angoissés par l'aura magique très forte. Alors que Fried hissait la valise de Scath dans le véhicule, Bixrow salua la fée joyeusement mais elle était toujours gênée par le grand respect qu'il avait pour elle à cause de son pouvoir et bien sur de sa relation avec Luxus. Mais malgré ça, Scath sentait pourtant une réelle affection, et c'était plutôt réciproque. Ever, en revanche, ne lui adressa qu'un regard sévère et inclina imperceptiblement la tête. Scath en fit de même, agacée. Ever et elle ne s'étaient jamais appréciés et elles doutaient bien que ce serait toujours ainsi.

Ils montèrent dans la coche et quittèrent Magnolia. Le train ne desservant pas Shirotsume, le trajet devrait se faire dans le véhicule étroit. Génial. Luxus pâlissait à vue d'œil et, judicieusement, Scath s'était mise en diagonale du Dragon Slater, laissant Ever, à sa droite, faire face au leader de la RaijinShū.

Rapidement, il fit très chaud dans la coche où ils étaient entassés – il faut le préciser – à cinq, si bien que Scath se sentait se dessécher comme une éponge au soleil. Elle colla son front brûlant sur le verre glacé de la fenêtre. Ever s'éventait rapidement, brassant l'air chaud. Du coin de l'œil, les deux femmes observaient les trois garçons en face d'elles. Comment, diable, avec leur accoutrement, pouvaient-ils supporter la chaleur ?!

Le trajet, comme prévu, dura plusieurs heures. Le plus pénible fut la traversée des plaines dont on ne pouvait voir la maudite fin. Ils firent une halte courte, sous ordre des deux femmes, qui avaient vidé leurs gourdes. Bixrow, pour les taquiner, leur dit qu'elles étaient les gourdes mais il ne récolta que de très jolies bosses sur le crâne. Quand ils approchèrent des montagnes Hakobe, Scath replia ses jambes sur sa poitrine et observait les sommets enneigés.

Le fantôme de Lyra vint alors faire un bout de chemin, postée entre Luxus et Scath. Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux, les yeux baissés, la gorge sèche, alors que la RaijinShū discutait entre elle, insensibles au spectre. Luxus et Scath échangèrent un seul regard avant de détourner les yeux, comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés.

Enfin, finalement, ils passèrent la porte de Shirotsume. Il s'agissait d'un bourg ravissant avec des champs fleuris et des petites maisons charmantes. Mais, si Scath appréciait le charme de la minuscule ville, elle ne quitterait Magnolia et son agitation de fourmilière pour rien au monde.

Ils quittèrent la coche avec un soulagement palpable et ce fut Bixrow que l'on envoya s'occuper de réserver les chambres à l'auberge locale. Assise sur sa valise, Scath inspirait l'air frais. Les pointes du Mont Hakobe dominaient le village. Alors que Fried et Ever discutaient dans leur coin, Scath tourna la tête vers Luxus. L'air pensif, il contemplait les montagnes peuplées de Balkans. Elle brisa sa contemplation :

\- Quand est-ce que nous attaquons ?

\- Demain, répondit Luxus. Il est trop tard pour tenter quelque chose, ce soir, leur guilde doit être vide.

Scath avait plutôt envie d'être vite rentrée, pour passer un savon à Natsu, Lucy et Happy mais la perspective de refaire le trajet inverse la dégoûtait. Depuis une fenêtre de l'hôtel, Bixrow leva le pouce pour indiquer que tout était bon. Scath saisit sa valise, à deux mains, alors que Luxus balançait son propre sac de voyage léger sur son épaule. Ever nargua Scath avec sa valise à roulette, alors que celle de la fée en était dépourvue. Bixrow distribua une clef à Ever, en conserva une pour sa chambre avec Fried et donna la dernière à Luxus. Le couple allait passer la nuit ensemble. « Ô joie. ». Ils montèrent au premier étage et Luxus déverrouilla la porte. Scath laissa tomber sa valise au sol, les bras douloureux et bascula sur le lit moelleux.

\- Tu es si fatiguée ?

\- Je fais rarement des quêtes aussi éloignées, rétorqua-t-elle, la tête enfouie dans la tête, ce qui donnait plus quelque chose comme « Che fais arement des quêtes auchi éoignéé ».

Luxus leva les yeux au ciel alors que Scath basculait sur le dos. Ses cheveux étaient trempés à la racine, signe qu'elle avait transpiré plus qu'elle ne le pensait durant le voyage. Le Mage se débarrassa de sa veste et se laissa également tomber sur le matelas, faisant rebondir Scath. Celui arracha un grand éclat de rire. Luxus leva un sourcil avant de soupirer avec un sourire discret. Quelque fois, il oubliait que Scath n'avait, en réalité, que douze ans et que, même si elle était mature comme une personne d'une vingtaine d'année, elle pouvait aussi s'amuser d'un rien. Ils restèrent allongés là durant plusieurs longues minutes, à s'écouter respirer. Finalement, ce fut Luxus qui se releva le premier. Scath sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous elle et s'assit sur le lit. Il prit la parole, alors qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise :

\- Va prendre une douche et change-toi.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- On va manger dehors, répondit-il comme une évidence.

Scath en tomba des nues et du matelas. Luxus, l'inviter au restaurant ? _Le _Luxus Drear qu'elle connaissait ? Impossible ! Elle zyeuta pour découvrir si elle n'était pas filmée pour un canular mais rien. Il remarqua son attitude pour le moins curieuse.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Oh… Euh… Rien ! Mais… Je… Je n'ai aucune tenue pour… Sortir… ?

Le Dragon Slayer la jaugea du regard. Il semblait se demander si elle pouvait emprunter une robe à Ever. Mais, dans un premier temps, elle n'avait pas la même morphologie, et enfin, les robes d'Ever étaient… Trop… pour la fée. Scath bondit sur ses pieds, récupéra sa trousse de toilette et des vêtements aux hasards et disparue dans la salle de bain. Elle se dénuda et passa sous la douche en laissant l'eau brûlante ruisseler sur sa peau. Ses cheveux se collèrent sur ses joues. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses paupières furent martelées doucement par les gouttelettes d'eau chaude. Elle souffla pour écarter le flot de sa bouche et frotta son visage. La fine couche de sueur qui l'avait recouverte pendant la journée fut emportée et, après avoir fini de se frictionner le corps, elle ressortit en frissonnant avant de s'envelopper dans un peignoir. Elle fixa son reflet un moment avant de se coiffer et de se sécher. Elle passa ses vêtements. Enfin, elle mit un peu de maquillage, pas suffisamment pour qu'il se remarque, juste assez pour cacher un petit bouton ou une autre imperfection.

Elle jaillit hors de la salle de bain, pressée. Luxus s'était changé et s'était lavé. Elle le soupçonna d'avoir utilisé la douche de Fried et Bixrow.

\- Eh bien… Quelle rapidité, charria-t-il.

La fée lui tira la langue promptement et ils sortirent. La nuit était tombée et la RaijinShū disparue. Scath se sentit à l'aise dans la nuit et ferma les yeux, pour inspirer l'air frais. Elle entendit Luxus se racler la gorge et elle le découvrit, à l'écart, en lui tendant le bras. La fée écarquilla les yeux avant de se jeter pour s'y pendre. Un instant, il sembla que les horloges filaient en arrière et, brutalement, ils avaient dix-sept ans. Mais l'illusion se brisa presque immédiatement quand les yeux de Scath papillonnèrent et se posèrent sur le mont Hakobe, menaçant de nuit. Elle se sentit refroidir de l'intérieur et se serra contre Luxus. Il leva un sourcil surpris. Une minute auparavant, ne souriait-elle pas ? Là, son visage était triste à souhait.

Ils poussèrent la porte de l'unique restaurant du village. Celui-ci était bondé, si bien qu'il n'y avait aucune place de libre. Scath sentit Luxus agacé. Chassant sa tristesse, elle s'écria :

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! On pourrait juste aller se promener ! Tu veux bien ? C'est superflu, la nourriture… !

Il jeta un dernier regard à la salle pleine avant de soupirer et de hocher la tête. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la rue. Et, encore, le mont Hakobe les nargua. Scath leva les yeux vers la montagne et jura soudainement. Ce fut si vulgaire que même Luxus en fut surpris.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai pas fleuri la tombe de Lyra avant de partir ! J'avais promis, la dernière fois !

\- Je doute qu'elle soit impatiente de les voir, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Mais…

Elle baissa les yeux. C'était stupide, la manière qu'elle avait de relativiser avec la mort de Lyra. Feindre qu'elle était toujours parmi eux. Luxus semblait l'avoir totalement oublié, lui ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle le faire ?! La réponse lui mordit les yeux. Parce qu'elle avait tué Lyra. Avec le temps, elle s'en était aisément persuadée. Luxus observa la fée et soupira :

\- L'ancienne Fairy Tail de nous trois était bien, tout de même.

\- Cette… Cette Fairy Tail là est bien mieux. C'est juste… Lyra l'aurait adoré.

Luxus eut un rictus. Scath comprit. Elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Il gronda :

\- Fairy Tail passe pour une guilde de Faibles. Elle est moquée par tous. Et ils ont raisons, les mages de notre guilde sont faibles. Regarde Readers, et pleins d'autres. Wakaba et Macao se font vieux, aussi. Fairy Tail est faible, insista-t-il.

\- Fairy Tail est notre famille, répliqua-t-elle. Et, comme dans toutes familles, il y a des membres plus faibles que les autres, que ceux comme toi, Erza, Mistgun, Gildarts ou moi et bien sur ton grand-père doivent prendre soin.

Cette réponse sembla rendre le Dragon Slayer furieux. Il fusilla la fée du regard elle se sentit se tasser sur elle-même. Il siffla, déchaîné :

\- Une famille ? Une famille… ? Haha ! Elle est bien bonne, celle-là… Une guilde est un endroit où s'entrainer pour devenir fort. Fairy Tail est loin d'être une guilde ! Une famille… Tss…

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas que ça ! Fairy Tail… C'est… C'est certes un endroit pour s'endurcir et travailler mais… C'est aussi un lieu pour les gens comme moi… Ceux qui n'ont nulle part où aller, qui peuvent trouver un foyer… Makarov… C'est le grand-père de tous les Mages de la guilde…

Mauvaise réponse. Les éclairs crépitèrent dans les cheveux de Luxus. Ses traits étaient terrifiants, comme s'ils avaient fondus devant une bougie. Il saisit le poignet de Scath et le serra si fort qu'elle gémit et se courba légèrement. Il lui tordit la main, fou furieux :

\- Makarov… Le grand-père de la guilde… Bien, bien… Mais je pense que tu as la mémoire courte, Scath. Makarov, c'est aussi celui qui a bannit son propre fils ! La chair de sa chair !

\- Tu me fais mal !, hurla-t-elle.

\- Alors, vas-y ! Montre-moi où elle est, la jolie famille de Fairy Tail ! Hein ?! Vas-y ! Une bande de faibles qui se cache derrière les jupons d'un Mage Saint ! Mais c'est bientôt fini… Ce n'est pas la guilde que je veux… Quand j'hériterai de Fairy Tail…

\- Luxus ! TU ME FAIS MAL !

Elle tira sur son poignet endolori, terrifiée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle n'écoutait plus, la douleur dans son poignet surpassant le reste. Le Dragon Slayer la relâcha si brutalement qu'elle en tituba. Elle frotta son articulation rouge du bout de ses doigts glacés.

\- Luxus…

\- Rentre à l'hôtel.

\- Mais…

\- Rentre à ce putain d'hôtel, tout de suite !

Scath bredouilla avant de sentir les sanglots monter. Il lui jeta la clef de la chambre au visage, qu'elle rattrapa chaotiquement et elle s'écarta en courant, pressée de s'éloigner de la boule de nerfs qu'était Luxus. Qu'avait-elle dit de mal ?! Elle poussa la porte de l'hôtel et se précipita à la chambre, ignorant le regard étonné du réceptionniste. Elle claqua sa porte et se laissa tomber sur le lit, en boule. Luxus… Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait raté ? Tout… Absolument tout ! C'était de sa faute, s'il était devenu ainsi ! Sans père, avide de pouvoir, ne supportant pas d'être surpassé par sa petite-amie…

Scath eut un souffle haché. Elle était fatiguée. Elle n'avait plus envie de subir ça, encore et encore, la fée en avait assez de tout ça. Elle eut l'envie de fumer, mais se souvint que toutes ses affaires étaient dans l'appartement. Scath ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser vainement Luxus de ses pensées.

Leur romance n'avait jamais réellement commencé. Elle avait été avortée.


	43. Spirit Ghoul

**_Chapitre XXVI_**

_Spirit Ghoul_

Scath dormit affreusement mal cette nuit-là. Ses rêves n'étaient que des filaments confus qui s'entretissaient lentement, pour créer des histoires terrifiantes. Des démons, Iwan Drear, Nathanaël MacBeth et Lyra venaient danser comme des spectres effrayants. Ils faisaient un chahut dans son crâne et, quand elle s'éveillait, couverte de sueur, avant de se rendormir, les cauchemars revenaient au même point, comme s'ils l'avaient attendu. Une fois, elle manqua de réveiller Luxus. Il était arrivé tard dans la nuit et ils avaient dormit dos à dos. Scath sentit l'étouffante atmosphère la prendre à la gorge mais elle n'osa se lever pour aller boire.

La fée déglutit difficilement, et tourna du mieux qu'elle pu sa tête vers Luxus. Elle se décala pour s'éloigner le plus possible, mal à l'aise, avant de se rendormir.

Et elle se réveilla quand elle sentit le matela bouger, quand Luxus se leva. Surprise, elle entrouvrit un œil encore tout collé par le sommeil et découvrit Luxus, debout. Il n'avait pas l'air plus réveillé qu'elle. Illuminé par la lumière du jour naissant, le Dragon Slayer avait l'air plus impressionnant encore. Les ombres et la lumière jouaient sur son corps musclé. Ses iris s'accrochèrent comme à du velcro sur ses tatouages. Ils enjolivaient la marque noire de Fairy Tail sur sa hanche. Mais Scath cessa son observation quand un oreiller lui arriva en plein visage.

\- Allez, debout.

La fée grommela en se recroquevillant dans sa couette. Trois oreillers de plus et elle s'extirpait du lit, lamentable avec les lèvres luisantes de bave, les cheveux ébouriffés et la longue trace du drap perpendiculaire à ses cicatrices sur l'œil. Elle reprit une douche, lessivée. Une fois fraiche et réveillée, elle bondit presque dans ses vêtements et ses rangers, alors que Luxus boutonnait une chemise. Ils prirent un petit-déjeuner complet en compagnie de la RaijinShū. Les Mages devaient beaucoup manger, pour éviter d'être dévoré par leur magie. Celle-ci puisait dans leur réserve, et les gardait maigres. Bien sûr, les Mages gras existaient aussi mais étaient plus rares. C'est donc ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à se gaver. Finalement, ils furent jetés dehors lorsqu'ils eurent pillés les cuisines. Durant toute la durée du déjeuner, ni Luxus ni Scath ne pipaient mot, plongeant la RaijinShu dans la confusion.

Ils traversèrent la ville, qui s'éveillait lentement. Scath trainait les pieds, les mains dans les poches, tachant de mettre de la distance entre elle et les autres mages. Ils sortirent hors de la petite ville et grimpèrent une des collines entourant Shirotsume. Il faisait déjà chaud et Scath avait le visage couvert de taches de rousseurs, provoquant les rires d'Ever. Finalement, ils parvinrent devant la guilde de Spirit Ghoul. Scath resta émerveillée devant la bâtisse. La guilde ressemblait à un temple asiatique en bois blanc et avec un toit en ardoise grise et, sur la grande porte, flamboyant, était peint un spectre améthyste. Mais, Fairy Tail restait Fairy Tail. Et cette porte splendide fut explosée par les poupées de Bixrow.

Les Mages de Phoenix restèrent paralysés d'effroi devant les décombres de la porte et des sorciers de Fairy Tail dont la magie pulsait aux mains. Scath allait se rendre à l'intérieur quand Luxus la retint, laissant la RaijinShū entrer en premier.

\- Les entrées spectaculaires…, marmonna Scath pour elle-même. Toujours.

Heureusement pour elle, Luxus ne l'entendit pas. Ils avancèrent lentement derrière la RaijinShū, laissant les trois mages toiser la guilde entière. Les mages de Spirit Ghoul, furieux d'avoir été attaqués, de jetèrent sur Fried, Bixrow et Ever. Celle-ci eut un grand éclat de rire condescendant qui donna à Scath des envies de meurtres et la fausse fée baissa ses lunettes, pour changer en pierre une partie des mages qui croisèrent son regard. D'autres mages poursuivirent leurs tentatives d'attaquer Fairy Tail quand les poupées de Bixrow les contrèrent sévèrement. Scath fronça les sourcils. Ils ne laissaient même pas cette guilde lutter… Elle se débarrassa de l'emprise de Luxus et s'avança.

\- Ça suffit !

Scath essayait de toutes ses forces de paraitre intimidante mais les apparences jouaient contre elle. Alors, pour optimiser son aspect autoritaire, elle illuminait ses mains de violet et se redressa au maximum. Ever lui jeta un regard agacé et Bixrow surpris. Il lança un coup d'œil à Fried qui haussa les épaules. Scath poursuivit :

\- C'est de la torture ! Ils ne peuvent même pas se défendre !

\- C'est une guilde clandestine, répliqua Ever en se penchant vers Scath. Ils ont ce qu'ils méritent.

Les deux femmes se toisèrent méchamment. Dans un coin, Luxus ricanait. La pauvre Scath… Elle lui faisait un peu peine, ainsi. Mais, elle comprendrait plus tard. Dans le dos de Scath, des Mages comme des Non-mages débarquaient, armés. Scath fronça les sourcils en les entendant et pivota. Fried allait utiliser sa magie quand la fée des ombres le devança en projetant plusieurs dizaines de petites sphères d'ombres qui assommèrent une partie des membres de Spirit Ghoul.

\- Fermez-là !

Quand la magie s'apaisa dans ses veines, Scath recula, stupéfaite, devant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Encore de la magie sauvage… Même après tout ce temps… Luxus arriva, hilare, alors que Scath plaquait la main sur sa bouche, abasourdie. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, comme à un chien obéissant, agaçant la fée, alors qu'il appelait :

\- Fried, Bixrow. Vous venez avec moi. Ever, Scatty, vous cherchez le Maitre de cette guilde et vous le mettez hors d'état de nuire.

\- Attends… Où est-ce vous allez ?

\- Détruire les lacrimas, répondit Luxus comme une évidence.

Et ils disparurent dans un escalier tordu. Scath et Ever se jetèrent un regard rempli de toutes les colères féminines. Les deux jeunes femmes observèrent les mages inconscients et ceux que la fausse fée avait changé en pierre. De son côté, Scath regroupa les personnes qu'elle avait assommé et les emprisonna dans une cage de cristal qui fondrait quand le soleil se coucherait et quand ses rayons bas traverseraient la porte défoncée. Ever, perchée dans les bras d'une de ses statues, observait Scath à l'ouvrage avec un air moqueur.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ?

\- Je m'assure qu'ils nous fichent la paix, rétorqua froidement Scath. Maintenant, libère les derniers membres de cette guilde de leur enchantement.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce que je te le demande ?!

\- Ouh… Quelle impolitesse ! Rassure-toi, le sort s'annulera de lui-même.

Scath gronda alors qu'un sourire moqueur fleurissait sur les lèvres d'Ever. La fée aux cheveux noirs devait lutter pour ne pas enfoncer son poing serré dans le visage de la fausse fée en face d'elle, histoire de briser ses lunettes, pour lui faire les pieds. Et, honnêtement, elle l'aurait volontiers fait si les deux femmes n'étaient pas sous l'autorité de Luxus. Attendez… Son autorité ? Etait-ce une blague ? Etait-elle tombée si bas ? Scath inspira profondément avant d'observer les escaliers devant elle. Luxus, Bixrow et Fried avaient emprunté celui qui descendait, les femmes prendraient celui qui montait, donc. Scath lança un regard équivoque à Ever qui la rejoignit en soupirant.

\- Tu as bien de la chance d'être la copine de Luxus.

\- De la chance…

La fée eut un très léger sourire sarcastique avant de commencer l'ascension, tandis qu'Ever la rattrapait. Elles ignoraient où se trouvait le Maitre de la Guilde, ce qui les mettait dans de beaux draps. Alors que Scath montait les escaliers, soudain, la gravité fut modifiée et la fée fut écrasée contre les marches en bois dans un hurlement, les écrasant sous la pression. De justesse, Ever bondit sur le côté pour échapper au sort.

Scath heurta l'escalier de plein fouet, le crâne contre le bois. Tout son corps était paralysé, plaqué au sol par une pression intense. Elle ferma les yeux et gémit de douleur. Même parler lui était impossible.

Ever, de son côté, tourna la tête pour observer le Mage qui avait attaqué les fées. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année avec des longs cheveux bordeaux attachés en catogan. Il avait une expression sévère et furieuse. Il gronda :

\- Vous osez vous ramener dans ma guilde pour nous attaquer… ? Vous ne manquez pas de toupet, chez Fairy Tail…

Scath tenta vainement de se redresser alors qu'Ever se saisissait de ses lunettes. Les yeux de la fée brillaient déjà de magie quand l'homme l'interrompit en modifiant la gravité. Ever fut projetée contre un mur dans un nuage de poussières. Elle heurta le mur dans un grand cri et produisit un impact terrifiant.

\- Moi, le Maitre de Spirit Ghoul, vais vous faire payer cet affront !

Le Maitre de la Guilde… Eh bien, au moins, cela écourtait les recherches. Ever criait de douleur. De son côté, Scath luttait contre la souffrance elle aussi. Le Maitre de Spiriti Ghoul étant focalisé sous deux cibles, la pression qui étreignait la fée s'était atténuée et elle pouvait désormais remuer les doigts. Du sang coulait d'une plaie qu'elle avait au front, pour s'écouler dans ses yeux, gênant sa vision. La magie se concentra lentement aux doigts de la fée des ombres et son doppelgänger jaillit de terre, sous son ombre de la main comme un serpent d'un trou. Scath envoya le clone d'un froncement de sourcil au combat et l'ombre de la fée frappa dans le dos, le faisant rompre ces sorts. Evert tomba au sol dans un soufflement étouffée, soulagée.

En ignorant sa douleur, Scath tendit la main et une sphère d'ombre jaillit de sa paume, volumineuse, tandis que son clone fondait dans une flaque noire avant de rejoindre son ombre. La balle noire heurta le Maitre dans le ventre, le faisant tituber dans le nuage de poudre d'Ever. Celle-ci, ayant repris ses esprits, avec une expression furieuse, enflamma les poussières, créant une titanesque explosion qui souffla le Maitre de la guilde et les tympans des deux femmes. L'homme atterrit au sol dans un bruit terrifiant alors qu'Ever s'approchait et, d'un coup de pied, brisait le nez de l'homme qui hurla.

\- Je déteste ce genre de magie !

Elle baissa ses lunettes sur son nez et le Maitre de Spirit Ghoul se changea en pierre. La transformation débuta par ses yeux qui devinrent de la roche, avant de se propager à son visage puis son corps. Scath, assise en tailleur, plaquait sa main sur son front ouvert et sanguinolent. Elle jeta un regard à l'homme avant que des ronces de cristal d'ombres jaillissent de l'ombre du Maitre de Guilde, pour s'enrouler autour de ses membres, l'emprisonnant. Quand la pierre disparaitrait, les ronces maintiendraient l'homme tranquille, sous peine de réduire la chair en charpie.

Ever s'approcha de Scath et s'assit auprès d'elle, silencieuse, couverte de poussière et épuisée par la magie de l'homme. Les deux femmes restèrent durant de longues minutes coites. Elles ne se regardaient pas.

Au même instant, dans les entrailles de Spirit Ghoul, Luxus, suivit par Fried et Bixrow, progressaient dans le seul bruit de leurs pas. Il n'y avait aucune source de lumière dans le boyau de pierre et la seule chose qui illuminait leur chemin était la main de Luxus, tendue en avant et crépitante d'éclair. Les rares gardes qu'ils avaient pu croiser avaient été assommés par Bixrow et, désormais, ils avançaient sans encombre.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore proche de la surface, il avait entendu Scath hurler et Fried s'était proposé pour monter voir qu'il était advenu. Luxus avait sévèrement répliqué que Scath était mage de Rang-S n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne avant d'accélérer sa marche pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible. Caché dans un repli de veine, un petit garçon blond avec les yeux plus gros que le monde hurlait qu'il devait courir prendre Scath dans ses bras et s'excuser, tout en la couvrant de baisers mais Luxus le fit taire sauvagement. Scath était bien loin de la petite princesse de porcelaine qu'il avait protégée, un temps. Elle était désormais une femme forte… Peut-être trop… Il gronda.

Certes, Scath avait changé… Mais pas en mal, loin de là. Au contraire, loin dans son cerveau, avec les choses que Luxus refusaient d'admettre, il était fier d'elle. Ils étaient digne l'un de l'autre. Ils valaient mieux que tous les autres de Fairy Tail et d'ailleurs… Et c'était pour cela que, bientôt, Luxus passerait à l'action.

En effet, Luxus Drear avait un plan. Il allait les conforter tous les deux dans leur supériorité… Et allait offrir à Scath ce qu'elle méritait. A une époque, il aurait fait ça par amour – ou aurait mentit - mais désormais, c'était par avarice. Luxus allait ravir à son grand-père son titre de Maitre de Fairy Tail.

Et, une fois qu'il serait Maitre, il allait supprimer les faibles et ceux qui s'opposait à son autorité absolue. Fairy Tail écraserait les guildes voisines et, surtout, il emprisonnerait Scath dans un cocon, pour lui éviter de souffrir encore. Avec le temps, Luxus s'était persuadé de beaucoup de choses : c'était parce que Fairy Tail était faible que Scath était partie pour Great Fantasy, parce que Lyra était trop faible qu'elle était morte et que Scath avait trop pleuré… Il ne laisserait plus jamais cela arriver. Sa princesse de glace fine, il la placerait dans un lieu de sécurité et ne laisserait plus jamais ses larmes pleurer.

Mais Luxus faisait aussi ça pour lui-même. Il voulait prouver au monde qu'il n'était pas que le petit-fils de Makarov, que ses exploits étaient issus de ses propres capacités Il allait leur montrer quel grand mage il était ! Et que Fairy Tail serait bientôt à son image. Puissante et bien loin des faibles qu'elle avait comporté auparavant. C'était pour lui qu'il vaincrait Makarov. Qu'il le surpasserait.

Un rictus déforma le visage de Luxus alors que Bixrow et Fried, étonnés et un peu inquiets, échangeaient un regard. Bixrow ne disait rien alors que le cerveau de Fried était tiraillé. Le cri perçant de Scath lui vrillait encore les oreilles et ils avaient peur pour les deux jeunes qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux. Bien sur, Ever et Scath étaient toutes les deux puissantes – après tout, Scath était mage de Rang-S – mais si jamais elles étaient attaquées par surprise, ou que le pouvoir du Maitre de la Guilde annulait les leurs… ? Et, d'un autre côté, la loyauté indéfectible qu'il avait envers Luxus l'obligeait à toujours marcher, sans pouvoir songer à s'arrêter et hésiter.

Finalement, ils parvinrent dans une grande pièce circulaire baignée de lumière. Un grand sourire mauvais barra le visage de Luxus. Entreposées dans des grandes vasques de cristal, montant jusqu'au plafond, des lacrimas bleutées attendaient patiemment qu'on les utilise. Elles étaient nécessaires au Palais de la Foudre que Luxus comptait installer autour de Magnolia. Cette grande ceinture allait encercler la ville et servir de moyen de pression sur son grand-père… S'il refusait de lui céder Fairy Tail, la grande Magnolia exploserait ! Enfin… Tous d'abord, Luxus comptait utiliser un autre moyen de pression. Ever allait paralyser les filles de Fairy Tail, celles qui participeraient au concours de Miss Fairy Tail et menacerait de briser les statues si Makarov se montrait têtu.

Bixrow et Fried s'avancèrent et commencèrent à compter les lacrimas disponibles, sous l'œil de Luxus. Alors qu'il ressassait son plan parfait, Fried échangea un regard avec Bixrow et s'approcha d'un pas légèrement gauche.

\- Il manque encore quelques lacrimas pour pouvoir complétement encercler Magnolia.

\- Hum… Bien…

Luxus crépita et Fried et Bixrow s'éloignèrent rapidement. Soudain, plusieurs centaines d'éclairs heurtèrent les lacrimas. Luxus eut un rire effrayant et, quand toutes les sphères furent pleines de magie, il ne tressaillit même pas alors que Scath – en comparaison – se serait effondrée, épuisée. Luxus accomplissait un exploit comme on arrachait un sparadrap. Avec nonchalance. Il se tourna vers les deux hommes :

\- Bixrow, tu transporteras ces Lacrimas jusqu'à l'entrepôt de Magnolia. Toi, Fried, tu partiras avec Ever pour trouver une guilde noire qui possède aussi des lacrimas pour le Palais de la Foudre. Bixrow, tu les rejoindras là-bas. N'attaquez pas tant que vous n'êtes pas ensemble, vous trois.

\- Et toi, Luxus ?

\- Je vais raccompagner Scath à Magnolia. Ensuite, je partirai effectuer une quête seul.

Et, sans un mot de plus, il fit volte-face. Ses cheveux crépitaient et éclairaient les murs autour de lui. Quand il émergea à la surface, il découvrit Ever qui retenait Scath, qui manquait de s'effondrer au sol. Du sang gouttait du front de la fée. Sa blessure avait sapé son énergie et elle était tombée inconsciente. Le cœur de Luxus manqua un battement. Mais, toujours, il devait rester neutre en parlant de Scath mais il ne put s'empêcher de presque courir auprès de sa fée. En le voyant, Ever pâlit, craignant que Luxus ne l'accuse de quelque chose. Elle se justifia immédiatement.

\- Le Maitre de la Guilde nous a attaqués en traitre et Scath s'est écrasée la tête contre les escaliers… Elle vient juste de s'effondrer…

Luxus redressa le visage de Scath, l'emprisonnant entre ses grandes mains. Les yeux noirs de la fée étaient mi-clos, comme sa bouche. Sa plaie, sur son front, l'avait affaibli mais ses jours n'étaient pas en danger, pas pour si peu. Rester assise, la tête dressée, avait du juste la fatiguer. Luxus essuya le filet de sang qui avait serpenté sur son visage et la porta dans ses bras. Ever resta sur les marches, à peine inquiète.

Scath gronda quand la lumière du soleil heurta ses yeux.

\- Aie… Luxus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je fais te faire un bandage, répliqua le Dragon Slayer.

\- Mais non… Ca va aller… C'est rien, ça… !

Luxus jeta un regard dubitatif à Scath qui lui sourit avant de se presser contre lui. Il gronda :

\- Tu vas saloper ma chemise !

Elle rit doucement et Luxus leva les yeux aux cieux. Scath était encore raide dingue de lui, malgré tout, il en était persuadé. Comment aurait-elle pu ne plus l'aimer ? Et Luxus l'aimait aussi, bien sur. Mais bien moins que le pouvoir. Le pouvoir si prometteur… Bientôt, ils pourraient s'aimer comme avant… Il fallait juste attendre que la guilde soit sienne, c'était tout.

Le lendemain, Luxus et Scath étaient encore sur le chemin du retour. Ils avaient quittés Shirotsume tard et faisaient un détour, sur demande de la fée, pour éviter le Mont Hakobe. Ils rentrèrent dans l'après-midi à Fairy Tail. Luxus ne s'attarda pas à Magnolia. Il partit de son côté, sans même passer à la guilde où accompagner Scath chez elle et s'en alla sans un mot, laissant Scath avec son bandage sur le crâne derrière lui. Grey, Natsu, Lucy et Happy n'étaient pas encore rentrés et, mauvaise nouvelle pour eux, Erza avait été envoyé après eux. Scath les plaignait sincèrement.

La vie semblait belle, aux yeux de Scath. Luxus semblait prendre un peu plus soin d'elle – même si c'était difficile à voir -, sa guilde était là autour d'elle et le soleil brillait. Jusqu'à ce que, le lendemain, au petit matin, on ne retrouve que la guilde détruite, transpercée par des piliers de métal envoyé par Gajeel, le Dragon Slayer d'Acier.


	44. Phantom Lord

**_Arc X : Phantom Lord_**

**_Chapitre XXVIII_**

_Phantom Lord_

Sur ordre de Makarov, Scath et Mirajane furent chargées d'aménager le sous-sol de la guilde, pour le transformer en hall-taverne. Les deux femmes descendirent le tableau des quêtes tandis que les autres Mages se portaient volontaire pour amener des tables et des chaises.

Le moral de toute la guilde avait été anéanti, semblait-il. Mirajane ne souriait plus beaucoup, les mages ruminaient et Scath, elle, essayait d'arrêter de penser en s'arrangeant pour toujours avoir quelque chose pour l'occuper. En compagnie de Makarov, elle était entrée dans la guilde massacrée et avait découvert un fanion à l'effigie de la Guilde Phantom Lord. De la colère avait flambée dans les veines de Scath quand Makarov lui avait saisi le poignet, lui intimant de se calmer.

Phantom et Fairy Tail avaient toujours été en froid et quelques accrochages avaient déjà eu lieu mais jamais rien d'une telle envergure… Le drapeau avait été brûlé dans le silence le plus complet.

Le lendemain, Natsu, Grey, Erza, Lucy et Happy revenaient de mission. Scath et Mirajane, venues chercher une chaise pour remplacer une qui avait été brisé, les découvrirent révoltés et inquiets devant la guilde. Natsu semblait sur le point de s'embraser et, alors que Mirajane emmenait Grey, Erza, Lucy et Happy vers le sous-sol, Scath prit Natsu à part :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!, vociférait-il.

\- Calme-toi immédiatement, répliqua la fée.

\- Explique-moi.

Les yeux verts bouteille de Natsu se vrillèrent dans ceux noirs charbons de Scath qui soupira. La fée finit par souffler :

\- Une attaque de Phantom Lord. C'est de la violence gratuite, ils ont juste détruit la guilde sans aucune raison.

\- Qu'a dit le vieux ?

\- Rien… Justement, c'est de ça que je veux te parler.

Scath posa sa main sur le pectoral nu de Natsu, l'arrêtant net dans sa marche. Elle se plaça devant lui et lui jeta un regard sévère qui surprit le Dragon Slayer. La fée lui ordonna alors :

\- Je t'interdis d'être agressif devant le Maitre, c'est clair ? Peu importe ce qu'il dira par rapport à… Cet accrochage avec Phantom. Dois-je te rappeler que tu reviens d'une mission de Rang-S que tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ? Je te conseille de faire profil bas.

Natsu serra les poings et observa la main de Scath sur sa peau. Comme si elle s'était brûlée, elle la retira non sans jeter un regard froid au Mage aux cheveux roses. Le Dragon Slayer répliqua :

\- Je ferais ce qu'il faudra.

Et il écarta Scath et rattrapa son équipe et Mirajane. La fée jeta un regard agacé et triste en direction de la cave et s'avança à son tour. Comme toujours depuis la destruction du QG, l'atmosphère était lourde et intenable. Assit sur une table nappée, Makarov buvait joyeusement avec un grand sourire sur le visage et les joues rouges. Scath se plaça derrière lui, comme un soutien.

L'indéfectible loyauté de la fée pour son Maitre rendait Natsu fou, par moment. Lui aussi, il devait beaucoup à Makarov mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il soutenait chacun de ses faits et gestes ! Scath, elle, semblait vivre pour être reconnaissante.

Makarov leva sa main à l'encontre des Mages nouveaux venus :

\- Yo ! Bon retour !

\- Nous sommes de retour, Maitre…, souffla sombrement Erza alors que Lucy semblait désarçonnée par l'air insouciant du Maitre.

Natsu jeta un regard de défi et effronté à Scath avant de s'écrier, à l'encontre du Maitre de Fairy Tail :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à glander, papy ?!

\- Votre mission est un succès alors ?, demanda Makarov à Lucy, ignorant totalement Natsu.

Scath eut un petit sourire suffisant et tira la langue vers Natsu. Un instant, elle crut qu'il allait la cramer et la rangea dans sa bouche immédiatement. Lucy, étonnée, bredouilla qu'ils avaient réussi leur mission avant que Makarov ne s'écrit :

\- Comment avez-vous osé partir en mission de Rang-S sans permission ?! C'est l'heure de la punition ! Préparez-vous !

\- ON A PAS LE TEMPS !, hurla Natsu.

Le bras de Makarov s'allongea et il flanqua à Grey, Natsu et Lucy une fessée avec un grand sourire. Scath et Mirajane échangèrent un regard mi-amusé mi-fatigué avant qu'Erza ne s'avance avec les bras croisés sur la poitrine :

\- Maitre, est-ce que vous réalisez la situation dans laquelle nous sommes ?

\- Ils ont détruits notre guilde !, renchérit Natsu.

\- S'énerver ne la reconstruira pas, répliqua sèchement Scath.

\- Ouais… Calmez-vous un peu les jeunes !, s'écria Makarov.

Scath recula un peu, les mains sur les hanches. Makarov sirota sa bière avant de poursuivre :

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver. Phantom, ces chiffes-molles, n'ont attaqués qu'un bâtiment vide.

\- Il n'y avait personne, approuva Mirajane. Ils ont attaqué de nuit. Personne n'a été blessé.

\- Tant mieux, soupira Erza, soulagée.

\- S'ils ne sont pas capables de mieux, pas la peine de répondre !, renchérit Makarov.

Et, d'une traite, le vieil homme finit sa bière. Scath, elle, pinça les lèvres. Phantom n'aurait jamais attaqué frontalement ainsi, auparavant… Elle s'était entretenue avec Makarov et lui avait confié qu'elle craignait qu'ils attaquent de nouveau, et plus fort. Le Maitre avait répondu que, pour l'instant, ils n'avaient aucune raison de répondre mais, lui aussi, partageait les craintes de Scath.

Elle sursauta quand Natsu donna un coup violent contre le mur, faisant craquer les lattes.

\- Je ne me calmerai pas tant que je ne les aurai pas explosés !

\- Cette conversation est terminée !, répliqua Makarov. En attendant la reconstruction de l'étage, les missions seront prises ici.

Natsu, furieux, se jeta sur la table pour dominer le Maitre quand Scath le repoussa sévèrement. Ils semblaient qu'ils allaient se battre quand Scath menaça :

\- La conversation est terminée, Natsu.

\- Je vais aux toilettes !, s'écria Makarov en bondissant au sol.

La fée et le Dragon Slayer se toisèrent. Finalement, sous l'œil agacé de son ainée, Natsu baissa la tête et souffla, s'adressant piteusement à Scath :

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne fait rien… ?

Scath lui adressa un pauvre sourire et posa sa main sur l'épaule du Mage aux cheveux roses dans une attitude fraternelle. Elle répondit doucement :

\- Il est aussi atteint que toi, Natsu. Mais il est pieds et mains liés. Les conflits entre guildes sont très mal vus par le conseil.

\- C'est eux qui nous ont attaqués en premier !, répliqua Natsu.

\- Ce n'est pas la question !, contra Mirajane.

\- De toute manière, il faut nous plier à la volonté du Maitre, conclut Scath.

La fatalité sembla tous les écraser. La nuit tomba sur Magnolia et, alors que les Mages quittaient Fairy Tail et son sous-sol, Scath monta dans les lieux massacrés par Phantom et contempla la lune. Elle craignait une nouvelle attaque, ses tripes en frissonnaient. Dans son dos, elle entendit une démarche assurée. Surprise, la fée se retourna et découvrit Makarov qui regardait les étoiles à son tour, vêtu dans sa cape de Mage Saint.

\- Jolie nuit, hein ?

\- Hum… J'ai peur qu'elle soit de mauvais augure.

Makarov ricana avant de s'assoir aux côtés de la fée.

\- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?

\- Bah… Personne ne m'attend et je n'ai pas sommeil.

\- C'est toi qui vois, mais tu ne seras pas fraiche demain.

Scath rit à son tour et observa Makarov. Il semblait cent ans plus vieux. Plus près de la tombe. Dans un flash, le visage de Luxus s'imposa à Scath et elle le chassa d'un coup de tête. Les deux Mages restèrent silencieux durant ce qui sembla une éternité. Finalement, Scath demanda :

\- Qu'allons-nous faire si cela dégénère, Master ?

\- Riposter, répondit Makarov comme une évidence.

\- Déclarer la guerre ? … Humpf… Fairy Tail n'a pas besoin de ça.

\- Personne n'a besoin de la guerre.

La fée baissa les yeux. Alors, elle changea de sujet :

\- Mirajane m'a dit que vous songiez à la retraite. C'est vrai ?

\- Il faudra bien que je la prenne un jour.

\- Ouais mais… Enfin… Vous me manquerez… Et… Vous savez qui nommer ?

\- Eh bien… Luxus serait un choix évident mais, avec son attitude, c'est hors de question.

\- Je comprends.

\- Mistgun manque de communication. Erza est trop jeune. Et, toi. Tu as pris des mauvaises décisions, par le passé. Tu es discréditée d'office.

Scath sourit. Ouais, elle était un mauvais choix. Personne ne semblait digne de reprendre la guilde, ici-bas. Finalement, parlant de tout et de rien, refaisant le monde, ils restèrent ici et y passèrent la nuit.

Le lendemain, en larmes, Mirajane se précipita chercher les deux Mages, toujours sur les toits, buvant un café que Scath était allé chercher à l'aube. La barmaid semblait sur le point d'exploser de tristesse. Scath la saisit par les épaules, pour l'obliger à la regarder. Elle essaya de la consoler alors que Makarov demandait :

\- Mira… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est… C'est la Shadow Gear… Dans le parc ouest…

Mais Mirajane semblait trop émue pour poursuivre. Elfman, troublé, arriva en courant et réconforta sa sœur alors que Scath et Makarov, inquiets, se hâtait au parc. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient massées devant le plus gros arbre de la zone et, en s'approchant, derrière Makarov, Scath sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Crucifiés sur le bois, Levy, Jet et Droy étaient inconscients et souffraient de plusieurs marques de blessures. On les avait passés à tabac… Et, peint sur le ventre de Levy, on voyait le symbole de Phantom Lord. Au premier rang, l'équipe de Natsu était effarée alors que Natsu fulminait, à l'instar de Makarov et Scath. Celle-ci déplia immédiatement ses ailes et s'envola auprès de la Shadow Gear.

Scath utilisa ses cristaux pour faire sauter les attaches de Jet et Droy, que Grey et Happy réceptionnèrent, l'un au sol et l'autre au vol, tandis que Scath portait Levy et l'observait avec peur. Makarov, pendant ce temps, luisait de magie lumineuse, terrifiant Lucy à ses côtés. Il serra si fort sa canne de bois qu'elle explosa.

\- Je peux supporter la destruction de ma guilde. Mais aucun parent ne peut supporter de voir le sang de ses parents couler. C'est la guerre.

Il ordonna à Scath, Happy et Grey de porter les trois mages à l'hôpital. Grey y courut et Happy et Scath s'envolèrent vers le grand bâtiment pour soigner les mages. Ils les confièrent aux infirmiers et, alors que Lucy se précipitait au lit de Levy, tout Fairy Tail se précipitait à Oak Town, pour aller se venger de Phantom Lord.

En chemin, Scath qui volait au-dessus des mages, furieuse, fut appelé par Makarov. Etonnée, elle voleta près de lui.

\- Oui, Master ?

\- Il est possible que j'ai besoin d'utiliser la magie des fées. Tu sais donc ce qu'il va arriver.

Scath blêmit. Lorsque la magie des fées était appelée alors qu'elle se trouvait à proximité, c'était sa magie à elle qui était dilapidée. Scath possédait trois réservoirs de puissance magique, un pour sa magie des ombres, sa Second Origin et l'autre pour celle des fées. Mais, étrangement, elle ne connaissait pas la magie des fées, ne la maitrisait pas et ne voulait pas la connaitre.

Donc, si Makarov utilisait un sort de la magie des fées, la magie de Scath serrait drainée et elle risquait de s'effondrer, épuisée. Scath ne pouvait empêcher ce phénomène. Alors, elle ne pouvait lutter en parallèle. La fée devrait rester au côté de Makarov, pour rester à l'abri. Maudite magie…

Scath hocha la tête et s'éloigna de nouveau.

Ils arrivèrent dans Oak Town, une belle ville fortifiée, et montèrent jusqu'à la guilde. Natsu, fou furieux, fit exploser la porte dans un tourbillon de flammes.

\- Fairy Tail est là !

Une grande clameur monta parmi les fées et ils se précipitèrent pour en découdre. Scath replia ses ailes, de peur qu'elles ne soient endommagées, et se posa derrière Makarov. Autour d'eux, les ombres semblaient denses et terrifiantes.

Les flammes de Natsu envoyaient valser dans les airs des membres de Phantom Lord alors qu'il rugissait de rage. Cana se jeta dans la mêlée, suivit par Wakaba et Macao. Même Readers, qui détestait se battre, voulait venger la Shadow Gear. Scath vit Biska et Alzack avec leurs armes à feu magiques. Des mages allaient se jeter sur Makarov et Scath, qui ne bronchaient pas. Soudain, Makarov ouvrit ses yeux baignés de lumière et se transforma en un géant terrifiant. Scath s'envola et se posa sur son épaule. Le bras énorme du Maitre de la Guilde frappa une rangée de membres de la guilde adverse. Quelqu'un hurla :

\- C'est un monstre… !

\- Oui… Et vous avez attaqués les enfants de ce monstre !

Makarov se redressa, manquant de désarçonner Scath. Depuis son appui, elle voyait toute l'étendue de la mêlée. Chacun de ses membres frémissaient de désir de se battre et de leur faire payer mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Makarov lui avait dit de rester auprès de lui. L'inutilité de la fée la rendait folle. Makarov hurla à José de se montrer. Erza, de son côté, endossait l'armure de l'Impératrice des Flammes et cherchait les Quatre Elements, des Mages de Rang-S de Phantom Lord, et Gajeel, le Dragon d'Acier. Makarov rétrécit de nouveau et s'éloigna, Scath sur les talons. Il déviait d'un geste du bras ceux qui essayaient de l'attaquer. José devait se trouver au sommet du bâtiment.

Makarov explosa la grande porte et s'enfonça dans le palais. Erza et Scath échangèrent un regard et la femme armure articula « Soyez prudents. ». Scath cligna de l'œil et suivit Makarov dans les escaliers. La pression de sa magie faisait craquer les murs autour des Mages.

Finalement, ils parvinrent dans la grande chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Maitre José. La puissance magique de Makarov ne cessait de croitre et, sous ses pieds, les pierres se fissuraient et se déformaient. Scath elle-même croyait que ses os allaient exploser. Des grandes vagues d'or montaient jusqu'au plafond, émanant du Maitre de Fairy Tail. Assit devant eux, José ne regardait pas Makarov et souriait sombrement.

\- José. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?!

\- Cela faisait longtemps, Makarov-san… Cela doit remonter à la réunion ordinaire d'il y a six ans. Je me suis bien fait avoir, ce jour-là. Enfin, je dois avouer que j'avais bu plus que de raison, ce jour-là.

Makarov poussa un grondement et son bras s'allongea et il frappa avec force José, explosant le trône. Scath écarquilla les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps que la fée n'avait pas vu la fureur de son maitre. Quand il le releva le bras, José était toujours là. Scath gronda :

\- Une vulgaire projection…

\- Enfoiré, tu as fui le bâtiment ?!

\- Haha… Un combat entre deux des dix Mages Saints entrainerait un cataclysme. Je préfère une victoire simple et en finesse.

\- Où te caches-tu ?, grogna Makarov. Bats-toi loyalement !

Soudain, une nouvelle projection apparut au sol. Scath serra les dents. Il s'agissait du corps de Lucy, bâillonné, attaché et assommé. Makarov passa un nouveau stade dans sa colère. Il gronda :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Alors qu'elle est dans ta propre guilde ? Tu ne sais pas qui est Lucy Heartfilia ?

Il alluma sa magie violette et Makarov se précipita en avant, hurlant à José de s'arrêter. Soudain, Scath se figea et se retourna, découvrant une silhouette massive d'homme. Elle n'avait pas senti la présence du type, il avait modifié l'air pour que personne ne le remarque. Makarov pivota également, surpris. Soudain, alors que Scath remarquait que l'homme avait un bandeau sous les yeux et pleurait quand une vive lueur l'aveugla. Désorientée, elle tituba et recula. D'un geste, elle projeta à l'aveugle des lances de cristal. Brutalement, elle entendit un grand crac et un hurlement. La lumière disparut et Scath découvrit un trou dans le sol, d'où Makarov était tombée. Scath hurla :

\- Master !

Et, les ailes ouvertes, elle plongea dans le gouffre, tendant la main vers son Maitre. Trop tard. Il s'écrasa dans un grand bruit. Scath poussa un hurlement, effrayée. Makarov reposait au sol, l'expression torturée, la peau verdâtre. Scath ralentit sa chute et s'agenouilla devant Makarov. Elle le porta dans ses bras et s'envola de nouveau, comme pour l'écarter de la menace que tous représentaient. Makarov marmonna, l'air de souffrir :

\- Mes… Mes pouvoirs…

\- Master…

Scath avait envie de pleurer. Makarov était comme son père, il ne pouvait pas mourir… ! Elle leva les yeux vers celui qui avait attaqué. Aria, des Element Four. Il annihilait la magie. Elle serra les dents et se posa lentement. Si elle se faisait frapper, elle n'osait pas imaginer les dégâts qu'elle allait recevoir. Scath baissa les yeux sur Makarov. La fée ne sentait plus de force magique en lui. Les mages de Fairy Tail se massèrent autour d'eux. Tout autour, les membres de Phantom Lord commençaient à s'agiter, à l'instar des ailes de Scath. La fée confia Makarov à Erza et la femme en armure sursauta en remarquant les yeux rouges de la fée. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et elle ordonna en décollant.

\- Erza, amène le Maitre chez Polyussica. Vous autres, vous vous repliez !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Comment ?! Tu rêves, Scath !

\- Vous rentrez à la guilde ! C'est un ordre !, hurla Scath.

\- Mais… Et toi ?! Tu restes seule ?

\- Tu vas te transformer ?

\- Ouais… ! Avec ta puissance, tu pourrais vaincre José !

\- Repliez-vous… TOUT DE SUITE !

La fée avait hurlé si fort que sa voix s'était brisée. Tous lui jetèrent un regard étrange, révolté, avant d'obéir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils restent là. Elle comptait appeler Shadow Hybrid – les sens aiguisés de la fée lui seraient utiles pour qu'elle soit consciente des deux ennemis - mais si Fairy Tail était là, peut-être qu'elle blesserait un de ses amis… C'était impensable. Il ne restait dans la guilde qu'Aria et Gajeel Redfox dans la guilde. C'était jouable. Les ombres tourbillonèrent rapidement autour d'elle et ses cheveux volèrent autour de son visage. Ses yeux se noyèrent de rouge. Ses crocs poussèrent, faisant saigner les gencives tendres de la fée.

Soudain, dans son dos, elle sentit la magie du Dragon Slayer de l'acier enfler et sa transformation en Shadow Hybrid se termina quand il projeta sur elle un hurlement d'acier. Elle étendit le bras et l'attaque de Gajeel se fracassa contre un mur de cristaux. Les ailes de Scath se déplièrent et elle bondit, recouvrant ses avant-bras et ses griffes de cristaux pour attaquer au corps à corps le mage. Elle poussa un mugissement en le frappant sans relâche. Mais elle n'oubliait pas Aria au-dessus d'eux, elle l'entendait sangloter bruyamment. Gajeel semblait surpris par son assaut brutal et il lui fallu un instant pour se ressaisir. Il transforma son bras en pillier d'acier et frappa violemment la fée au ventre. Elle laissa s'échapper une gerbe de sang d'entre ses dents et fut envoyée valser non loin d'Arya. Elle s'hérissa en sentant la magie du mage de l'air s'activer, il allait lui faire subir le même sort que Makarov. Alors qu'elle allait s'écraser contre un mur, elle tendit ses bras et ouvrit deux failles dans le monde des Ombres. La première l'avala avant de se refermer pour qu'une seconde la fasse réapparaitre dans le dos de Gajeel. Des ombres restèrent accorchées à elle quand elle jaillit brutalement, comme des morceaux de toile déchirés. Elle les rassembla dans une énorme boule d'ombre compacte. Prenant le dragon d'acier par suprise, elle l'attaqua dans le dos, le projetant dans un mur dans un nuage de poussière. Le pan de mur s'abbatit violemment sur le mage. Elle ne prit pas le risque de s'approcher de Gajeel et laisser une chance à Arya.

A peine essouflée, elle se tourna vers Aria, faisant craquer ses doigts sinistrement. Elle fit jaillir du sol des lances qui volèrent vers le mage de l'air. Il donna un geste ample dans l'air et les lances explosèrent en recontrant une zone dans l'air sous le contrôle du mage. De l'autre main, Arya envoya des ondes d'air pour qu'elle explose auprès de Scath. Elle bondit en arrière en prenant soin de ne pas déplier ses ailes pour éviter qu'elles soient déchirées. Scath se concentra et son doppelgänger jaillit derrière le mage de l'air. Il attaqua au corps à corps, surprenant le mage ennemi. Arya se retourna et improvisa rapidement un sort pour disperser les ombres du double de Scath. La fée en profita pour se jeter sur son ennemi, les dents serrées et ouvrit violemment la bouche pour planter ses crocs dans l'épaule d'Arya. Le mage poussa un hurlement et la douleur sembla empêcher sa magie d'agir. Il saisit Scath à la gorge pour l'écarter et la fée poussa un mugissement en enfonçant ses griffes dans le bras d'Arya pour le lacérer. Elle sentit l'os sous ses doigts. La main du mage ennemi la relâcha d'un coup et Scath donna un coup de talon dans le menton du mage avant de déplier ses ailes pour s'écarter plus loin. Les sanglots d'Arya devinrent encore plus puissants. Il gronda, effrayant :

\- Quel genre de monstre es-tu… ?!

\- On appelle ça un mage de Fairy Tail.

Arya donna un mouvement de son bras valide et des boules de vent se jetèrent au visage de Scath qui croisa les bras pour se protéger. La violence de l'attaqua l'envoya heurter un mur et brisa le cristal sur les avant-bras de Shadow Hybrid. La fée enfonça ses griffes dans le mur comme dans du beurre. Arya se leva. Avait-il encore la force de se battre ? Il claqua des doigts et se téléporta vers le tas de pierre qui emprisonnait Gajeel au moment où le bras métalique du Dragon Slayer en jaillissait, crispé. Gajeel émergea hors des rocs, furieux et les crocs dehors. Par instinct, Scath feula violemment, hérissant ses plumes comme une bête. Arya saisit le bras du Dragon Slayer, accroissant la fureur de celui-ci et activa sa magie pour se téléporter pour fuir. Scath se retrouva seule dans les locaux de Phantom Lord. Elle frémissait de colère et d'excitation. Se battre l'émoustillait étonnement. Elle se calma pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se relever, un peu fatiguée mais surtout inquiète, toujours en Shadow Hybrid. Comment allait Makarov ?! Il devait déjà être chez Polyussica. Elle devait s'y rendre immédiatement ! Elle déplia ses ailes plus longues que d'habitude et s'envola dans un léger bourdonnement.


	45. Jupiter

**_Chapitre XXIX_**

_Jupiter_

Il lui fallut moins d'une heure pour arriver chez Polyussica. Scath frappa comme une folle contre la porte, tout en redevant humaine.

La misanthrope lui asséna un coup de balai sur le nez pour calmer ses ardeurs. Scath bredouilla pour essayer d'entrer avant de remarquer Makarov qui gémissait dans un lit. La fée tenta de se faire passer pour gravement blessée afin d'entrer mais Polyussica, pas dupe, lui colla des vitamines dans la main et la flanqua dehors en braillant que Makarov avait besoin de repos. Les jambes tremblantes et les yeux humides, Scath tituba quasiment jusqu'à la guilde.

Quand elle y revint, elle vit Lucy dans un coin et sourit à la constellationniste. Apparemment, Natsu était parti la chercher. Bien ! Dans un coin, Cana essayait de localiser Mistgun. Mirajane, en voyant Scath, lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle ne posa pas de question sur ce qu'elle avait fait à Phantom Lord mais elle pâlit en voyant qu'il y avait encore du sang sur le bras de Scath. La fée lui sourit, comme pour montrer que ça allait, et que ce n'était pas son sang. Pas la peine d'inquièter la barmaid en lui disant qu'elle avait réduit en lambeau le bras de quelqu'un sous Shadow Hybrid. Mira tenait dans sa main une lacrima. Scath, curieuse, s'approcha et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais demander de l'aide à Luxus. Mais… Je pensais… Tu ne veux pas t'en charger ?

\- Hein… ? Pourquoi… ?

\- C'est ton petit ami… Je pensais que… Enfin…

\- Oui… Oui, je comprends.

La sale besogne… Scath apposa sa main sur la sphère en cristal qui s'illumina. La fée intima l'ordre d'appeler Luxus et le Mage répondit presque immédiatement. En voyant Scath, il fronça un peu les sourcils avant d'avoir un grand sourire condescendant sur le visage.

\- Scatty ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La fée échangea un regard avec Mirajane et raconta au Dragon Slayer l'histoire avec Phantom Lord, la destruction de la guilde, l'attaque contre des membres de Fairy Tail, l'offensive contre la guilde et l'état de Makarov. Scath conclut :

\- Nous avons besoin de ton aide, Luxus. Nous ne trouvons pas Mistgun. Nous ne pouvons compter que sur ton aide, Luxus.

Il leva un sourcil, étonné. Scath avait l'impression d'être un pantin à ses pieds, de lui lécher les chaussures. Mais… C'était loin d'être assez pour que Luxus daigne revenir. Alors, elle tenta :

\- Je t'en prie, Luxus. Je t'en supplie. Il faut que tu reviennes. Fairy Tail est dans une mauvaise situation.

Alors, rendant Scath folle de colère, il éclata de rire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Luxus rigola :

\- Bien fait pour ce vieux débris ! Hahahaha ! Ecoute-moi, Scatty… Ce n'est pas mon problème. Démerdez-vous. Transformes-toi, je sais pas moi… Tu vas bien trouver un truc.

\- Quoi ?! Mais… Luxus ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser comme ça !

\- C'est le vieux qui a commencé cette guerre… Pourquoi je la terminerai ?

Il s'était penché sur la lacrima, l'air perplexe. Scath serra les dents et Mirajane s'avança :

\- Ils en ont après Lucy ! C'est une des nôtres !

\- Hin… ? C'est qui, ça ? Oh… La nouvelle ! Eh bien… Hum… Si tu acceptes de me partager avec elle, je pourrais considérer ta requête !

\- Tu te moques de moi ?! Espèce de sale petit parvenu à la…

\- Hey ! Tout doux, la belle ! Ne t'emballe pas, tu sais bien que je les préfère petite, les cheveux et les yeux noirs, avec des ailes et des tendances sanguinaires ! Et puis… Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à celui à qui on demande de l'aide !

Scath avait rougit de colère et Cana, dans leur dos, s'était relevée, furibonde. Luxus eut un sourire sombre :

\- Vas voir le vieux et dis-lui de se dépêcher de démissionner rapidement, histoire que je prenne sa place.

Luxus éclata d'un grand éclat de rire et la lacrima implosa. Scath serra les poings, furieuse. Soudain, elle entendit un reniflement et se tourna pour découvrir Mirajane en larmes. Elle sanglota :

\- Comment… Comment est-ce qu'un type comme ça peut faire partie de notre guilde… ?

Une bouffée de colère envers Mira monta en Scath. La fée soupira et se laissa tomber au sol, fatiguée. Mira jeta un regard d'excuse auprès de la fée, que Scath ne comprit pas – pourquoi s'excuser ? - et essuya ses larmes.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça… Je me battrai !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, s'écria Cana.

\- J'étais là quand Lucy a été capturée…

\- Arrête, Mira, contra Scath. Dans ton état, tu es inutile.

\- Tu gênerais tout le monde, approuva Cana ? Même si tu as été Mage de Rang-S autrefois…

Scath se releva et prit Mira dans ses bras, en adressant un regard triste à Cana qui lui tapota l'épaule avant d'essayer de localiser Mistgun de nouveau. La fée ferma les yeux et se laissa divaguer. Elle revoyait la scène, Makarov qui s'effondrait, Aria des Elements Four… Et son inaction, surtout… Elle était avec lui et n'avait rien fait… La lumière avait été si forte… A quoi avait-elle servit ?! Rien… Des larmes coulèrent finalement des yeux de Scath quand, soudain toute la guilde trembla sur ses fondations.

Les mages les moins blessés parmi eux se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, paniqués. Scath hoqueta, stupéfaite, en découvrant, dans le lac de la ville, la guilde de Phantom Lord hissée sur des grandes pattes métalliques. La forteresse se déplaçait en direction de Fairy Tail… A chaque pas de la guilde, des vagues immenses étaient créées. Scath en oubliait presque de respirer. Natsu, à ses côtés, avait les yeux écarquillés. Erza, en serviette et encore trempée par la douche qu'elle prenait, débarqua et s'arrêta, terrorisée. Tous les membres de Fairy Tail tremblaient de peur. Finalement, la guilde cessa d'avancer, plongeant Fairy Tail dans l'angoisse.

Puis, dans un grincement, un canon colossal jaillit d'une devanture qui s'effaça. L'embout du canon était gigantesque et pointait droit sur la guilde des fées. Et, au bout de celui-ci, une énorme sphère de magie s'accumula. Scath cessa finalement de respirer. Ils allaient faire feu ! Erza se retourna et hurla :

\- Tous à couvert !

Alors que la sphère n'avait de cesse de grossir, Erza se précipita à son encontre, en perdant sa serviette. Scath fronça les sourcils. Non… Elle n'allait tout de même pas… Parer cette attaque ?! Mais, pourtant, Erza effectua une permutation et se retrouva vêtue avec l'armure d'Adamantine. Scath s'avança.

\- Erza ! Arrête ! Tu vas mourir si tu fais ça !

\- Scath. Dresse un mur de cristaux derrière moi. Si je n'arrive pas à tout bloquer.

\- Mais…

\- Fais c'que j'te dis ! C'est à mon tour, de donner des ordres !

\- Je…

\- Vite !

Scath recula et s'agenouilla, la paume contre le sol. Dans son dos, elle entendait des cris furieux, effrayés, inquiets. Ce qui hurlait à Scath de ramener Erza, ceux qui craignaient pour leur vie, ceux qui priaient Scath et Erza de revenir. La fée baissa les yeux avant de relever la tête vers Erza. Et, au moment de la détonation, Erza croisa son bouclier, créant un cercle d'invocation immense. Et, à l'instant où Erza était frappée par le rayon, les cristaux épais jaillissaient pour transpercer le ciel. La détonation fit trembler le monde. Le cri de Natsu déchira les oreilles de Scath. Soudain, quand des morceaux du bouclier d'Erza vinrent s'écraser contre les cristaux, la fée les fit disparaitre et découvrit Erza, dépouillée d'armure, projetée en arrière. Scath tendit ses doigts et, depuis ses ongles, des lianes en cristal jaillirent pour attraper Erza en plein vol et l'éviter de heurter le sol. Scath se redressa et se précipita vers la femme en armure. Elle avait certes arrêté le rayon mais celui-ci avait grignoté une bonne partie de la terre et Erza était épuisée.

Natsu les rejoignit en courant et dérapa au sol en s'arrêtant :

\- Erza ! Tiens bon !

\- Tss… Faut toujours que tu joues les héros !, rit nerveusement Scath.

Depuis la guilde adversaire, portée par la magie, la voix de José résonna autour d'eux.

\- Makarov… Erza… Vous n'avez aucune chance de gagner sans eux. Remettez-nous Lucy Heartfilia.

Scath avait compris seule qui était Lucy. Les Heartfilia étaient une grande famille très riche et influente. Et elle avait fui son domicile pour rejoindre Fairy Tail… Mais sa famille devait surement vouloir la voir revenir… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas laisser Lucy heureuse ici ? Scath se redressa alors que la guilde hurlait :

\- Oublie ça !

\- On est pas le genre de Guilde à vendre ses nakamas !

\- Lucy est l'une des nôtres !

La fée se retourna et découvrit Lucy qui pleurait, émue et déchirée. Scath serra les dents et se précipita sur la constellationniste. Certains Mages l'observèrent, inquiets. Allait-elle vendre Lucy ? Scath n'était pas la petite amie de Luxus pour rien, pensaient-ils. Elle devait être redoutable et voulait protéger sa guilde. Vendrait-elle sa nakama en échange de la sureté de toute la guilde ?

Scath saisit le poignet de Lucy, la faisant sursauter.

\- PLUTÔT CREVER QUE DE VENDRE UN AMI !

\- On va vous botter le cul !

Les voix d'Erza et Natsu firent sourire Scath qui prit Lucy par les épaules. Et, avec douceur, elle sourit et l'entraina tout doucement vers Fairy Tail.

\- Tu es chez toi, ici, Lucy. Ne l'oublie pas.

La constellationniste sanglota de reconnaissance alors que la voix de José hurlait :

\- Alors, profitez bien de vos quinze minutes à vivre avant que Jupiter ne tire de nouveau !

Scath se figea. Ils allaient encore tirer… ? La fée avait jugé la puissance de ses cristaux, ils ne pourraient jamais les protéger comme Erza l'avait fait… Ils n'avaient pas le même pouvoir défensif… Mirajane accourut aux côtés d'Erza tandis que Scath pivotait vers la guilde. Des spectres en jaillissaient en masse et se précipitaient vers eux. Scath hurla :

\- Attention ! De la magie des ombres ! C'est la magie de José, Shade !

\- Quoi ?, s'écria Biska. Shade ?

La fée serra les dents. Un mage noir… Affronter une magie des ombres identique à la sienne, comme contre Kageyama, était quasiment impossible. Mais… Une magie variante, créée par un Mage Saint ? Elle se demandait s'il était possible pour elle de la déformer pour pouvoir la réutiliser.

Natsu s'avança :

\- Je vais détruire le canon de l'intérieur !

\- Bonne idée ! Bonne chance, Natsu ! N'oublie pas… Quinze minutes !

\- Yosh ! En avant, Happy !

Le Dragon Slayer et son chat s'envolèrent tandis que Grey et Elfman le suivaient, sur un sol de glace créé par le mage brun. Mirajane accourut vers Scath et Lucy. Elle aussi, donna ses directives :

\- Lucy, tu vas rejoindre un abri durant la bataille. Toi, Scath, va aider les autres. Ta magie peut les soutenir.

De peur de souffler le moral, Scath ne lui parla pas de ses difficultés et hocha juste la tête avant de déplier ses ailes et de s'envola au-dessus des mages. Soudain, par ses pores, un liquide noir jaillit et se répandit sur le sol, gluant et effrayant. Cana fronça les sourcils et comprit. Scath se débarrassait de toutes les ombres sauvages qu'elle absorbait en continue. C'était extrêmement risqué car, ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas projeter de sphères d'ombres et sa propre silhouette avait perdu de sa noirceur. Scath tendit ses mains et se figea quand elle commença à aspirer les sbires d'ombres. Cela fut douloureux et elle poussa un long hurlement, comme si on l'avait jeté dans un bain d'acide.

Les autres mages se jetèrent dans la bataille. Scath suait sous l'effort et elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Ce qu'elle finit par faire quand un fantôme, l'attaquant dans le dos, la traversa. Soudainement sans force, Scath tomba au sol et Wakaba la rattrapa de justesse.

\- Bordel… Ils sont maudits… C'est pour ça que ça fait aussi mal de les absorber… Ils drainent l'énergie vitale…

\- Scath, gronda Wakaba. Tu dois les évacuer. Ils te détruisent de l'intérieur.

\- T'es drôle, toi… C'est hyper douloureux…

Alzack et Biska n'avaient de cesse de vider les chargeurs de leurs armes sur les fantômes, ils revenaient toujours. Scath gronda alors que les spectres qu'elle avait avalés fuyaient par ses ongles. Lentement, elle se redressa et observa ses mains suantes. Ses ombres la dévoraient de l'intérieur… ? Peut-être que… Scath croisa ses mains et leva ses doigts.

Des lances non pas violettes mais noires jaillirent d'un cercle d'invocation et transpercèrent les spectres. Scath sourit faiblement. Elle avait un moyen d'évacuer ses ombres mauvaises et malsaines. Macao, qui venait de bondir pour détruire des ombres, se posa vers elle.

\- Ces ombres sont coriaces, hein ?

\- Tu l'as dit !

\- Dis… Tu les as avalés, non ?

Scath hocha la tête tout en projetant un cristal vers un fantôme qui allait attaquer Macao.

\- Oh ! Merci ! Donc… Tu penses que, si tu créais un loup avec, il ne serait pas hyper puissant ?

\- Je ne sais pas… S'il est plus sauvage que l'autre, je ne veux même pas essayer !

\- Si on est acculé, tu devras bien.

La fée jeta un regard vers Macao. Il ne savait ce qu'il demandait… La dernière fois qu'on lui avait demandée… Non ! Non, elle ne devait pas y penser ! Ce n'était pas la dernière fois, aujourd'hui ! Désormais, elle était grande et forte ! Elle ne laisserait plus ce genre de chose se produire de nouveau !

Scath essuya la sueur sur son front et demanda :

\- Combien de temps reste-t-il avant que le canon ne tire de nouveau ?

\- Cinq minutes.

\- Merde…

Les deux Mages, subissant les assauts des spectres, durent se séparer. Les cristaux de Scath, au fur et à mesure qu'elle les lançait, perdaient de la couleur et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient presque translucides. Elle avait recraché plus d'ombres qu'elle n'en avait absorbées. Une telle pénurie ne lui était jamais encore arrivée. Cana gonda :

\- Scath, tu n'as plus d'ombres sauvages ?

\- Non… Malheureusement… Peut-être que si je trouve un coin ombragé…

Mais Scath ne put terminer car elle devait bondir pour esquiver un fantôme qui traversa Wakaba. Le fumeur s'effondra en grondant. La fée serra les dents. Certes, elle perdait de la puissance, mais… Elle pouvait toujours modeler son ombre portée. Malheureusement, il était impossible d'appeler son doppelgänger, elle n'avait plus d'ombres à insuffler dedans.

Scath observa le canon de Jupiter alors qu'elle envoyait son ombre portée fragmentée à l'attaque de celles des spectres. Une nouvelle gerbe de magie s'accumulait contre le canon. Ils restaient trente secondes… Mais qu'est-ce que foutait Natsu ?! Tous les combattants observaient Jupiter, effrayés. Soudain, au moment de la détonation, le canon implosa dans une vive couleur violette.

\- Ils ont réussi !

\- Ils ont détruit Jupiter !

Les fées poussèrent une grande clameur de joie alors que Macao passait son bras sur les épaules de Scath, comme pour lui communiquer sa joie et son soulagement. Scath souriait de toutes ses dents pointues. Cana exhorta que les Mages devaient reprendre la lutte contre les spectres et ils se remirent à la besogne avec un cri de détermination. La cartomancienne rattrapa Scath.

\- Ecoute, rentre dans la guilde, trouve un coin sombre et aspire des ombres. Quand tu reviendras, tu pourras te battre et utiliser ta Second Origin.

\- O-ok… Mais… Vraiment, en cas d'urgence, hein ?

\- Oui, Scath, bien sur, sourit Cana en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Scath trottina dans la guilde et découvrit Erza, épuisée, allongée sur une table et Mirajane. Scath s'isola dans l'ombre, assise en tailleur, et des volutes noires se mirent à tourbillonner autour d'elle. Habituellement, l'absorption ne se matérialisait pas mais Scath forçait le processus. Mais, alors qu'elle œuvrait, Mirajane cria :

\- Scath ! Viens vite !

La fée bondit sur ses pieds et s'avança vers la fenêtre, avant de hoqueter. Le château… Il se transformait ! Ses tours s'abaissaient lentement. Et, finalement, à la place d'un château se trouvait un géant en métal et en pierre terrifiant. Les troupes des ombres se repliaient alors que Scath avait les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce c'était que… Ce truc ?! Mira souffla :

\- Un géant magique… ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ?!

Et, pour empirer la chose, les fantômes revinrent en surnombre. Scath serra les dents. Elle allait devoir utiliser sa magie noire… Le loup des ombres… L'idée révulsa Scath. En effet, elle n'avait droit qu'à cinq minutes de transformation. Que ferait-elle si jamais elle manquait de temps ? La fée se retrouverait épuisée et inutile au combat… !

La fée observa le géant. Ses grands bras mécaniques s'étaient mis en route et dessinait un grand cercle d'invocation, strate par strate.

\- Ce cercle magique… C'est l'Abyss Break ?!

\- Abyss Break ?, répéta Scath, sentant la mauvaise nouvelle arriver.

\- C'est une magie interdite ! Une vague de ténèbres va en sortir…

\- Et vu sa taille, ce sera Magnolia entière qui sera rayé de la carte…, conclut Scath, la mauvaise nouvelle se confirmant.

Cana se précipita vers la guilde, alors que Mira ouvrait la fenêtre pour qu'elles puissent se parler. Scath retourna puiser des ombres tout en écoutant la conversation :

\- Dans combien de temps penses-tu que le sort sera prêt, Mira ?

\- Peut-être… Dix minutes, à ce rythme… Il faut en détruire la source à tout prix.

\- Les autres à l'intérieur doivent penser la même chose.

\- Natsu n'est pas tout seul, là-bas ?

\- Non, avoua Scath. Grey et Elfman…

\- Elfman ?!

Mirajane sembla absolument paniquée. Cana et Scath échangèrent un regard et, de nouveau, la fée cessa son activité pour s'approcher de la barmaid.

\- Pourquoi est-il là-bas ?!

\- Parce qu'il le voulait, répondit Cana comme une évidence.

\- Elfman ne peut pas se battre ! Vous le savez bien !

\- Bien sûr qu'il peut se battre, sourit la cartomancienne. Il nous a bien aidés lors de l'attaque contre Phantom.

A la mention des évènements passés, Scath se sentit de nouveau nauséeuse mais le camoufla. Mirajane souffla, effrayée :

\- Il y a une différence entre attaquer des soldats et leurs meilleurs éléments. Elfman, dans son état actuel, ne peut…

La barmaid faisait référence à la mort de Lisanna, sa petite sœur, qu'Elfman avait tué au combat en faisant un Take Over total. Mais, ce que Mirajane ne voyait pas, c'était les efforts de son frère pour aller de l'avant. Elfman était diminué, étant donné qu'il n'effectuait plus de Take Over complet, mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il restait fort. Quelque chose changea dans l'expression de Mira et elle sortit de la guilde d'un pas motivé. Scath lui cria de revenir mais elle n'écouta pas. Utilisant sa magie pour prendre l'apparence de Lucy, la barmaid avançait droit vers le géant. Scath se précipita à son encontre mais, bloquée par les combats, ne put aller la chercher. Mira ouvrit les bras et cria :

\- C'est moi que vous cherchez, non ?! Alors, je suis là !

\- Mira… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, bon sang ?, souffla Scath en poussant un combattant.

Mais, quand elle entendit la voix de José sortir du géant, Scath se figea,

\- Dégage, sale imposteur !

Mirajane, surprise, rompit le charme et redevint elle-même alors que José éclatait de rire. Plantée au milieu des combats, Mirajane semblait souffrir. Se trouvait-elle inutile ? Scath baissa les yeux. Soudain, un cercle d'invocation naquit sous les pieds de Mirajane. Allait-elle se transformer ?! Redevenir la démone ? La barmaid fut aspirée par le sort et Scath comprit. José ! En effet, la barmaid se trouva bloqué entre les doigts du géant qui manquait de l'écraser. Scath hurla :

\- Mirajane !

Scath serra les dents. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Voler jusqu'à Mirajane, et puis ? Jamais elle n'aurait la force – même sous Shadow Hybrid – de sortir la barmaid de là… Il fallait compter sur Natsu, Grey et Elfman pour sauver la jeune femme. De nouveau, son inutilité brûla Scath.

Un pan de mur explosa vers le géant mais, d'ici, Scath ne pouvait rien voir. La fée se redressa et un cercle d'invocation naquit sous ses pieds. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et les Mages de Fairy Tail reculèrent. Inutile… inutile ! … Inutile ? Les ombres explosèrent sous elle et, dans un hurlement, la Bête des Ombres jaillit pour refermer ses grandes mâchoires sur la fée. Les yeux ouverts, flottant dans les ombres, elle mugit et se saisit d'un spectre. Elle ne ressentit pas l'avalement des pouvoirs par les fantômes.

Cinq minutes avant de sombrer et de les dévorer tous.


	46. Fairy Law

**_Chapitre XXX_**

_Fairy Law_

Scath se sentait plus sauvage que jamais. Le blanc de ses yeux se teintait lentement de noir, comme si on y versait des pigments d'encre. Un funeste compte à rebours. La louve déchiquetait, dévorait, se délectait. Sa respiration était sifflante et pesante. Terrifiante.

De la bave coulait d'entre ses babines pendantes et, cachée dans les ombres, un grand rire retentit. Le rire de Scath. La louve se battait avec une grâce terrifiante. Les Mages autour d'elle s'étaient écartés, un peu effrayés.

Trois des Elements Four avaient été vaincu, cela se voyait au rythme de la création du pentagramme d'Abyss Break.

Finalement, un peu essoufflée, à deux minutes de transformation, Scath leva son mufle et observa les poussières de spectres dans les airs. Son odorat plus que développé venait de sentir quelque chose d'étrange… Il y avait l'odeur inquiétant des membres de Phantom Lord, Gajeel, les Elements Four mais aussi… Autre chose…

Scath pivota et bondit sur le toit de la guilde, et huma de nouveau. Cette odeur… Cana lui demanda quelque chose mais, au même instant, la louve se tourna vers la forêt et bondit de toit en toit, guidée par ce fumet. Qui donc… Cette odeur était familière et en même temps étrangère. La fée, au cœur de la bête, fronçait les sourcils. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle devait retrouver cette personne.

La jeune femme quitta la ville et s'enfonça entre les arbres avec agilité. Finalement, elle atterrit au sol dans un grondement sinistre et gonfla son pelage avant de se reprendre, surprise. Mistgun se trouvait ici.

\- Bonjour, Scathach. C'est trop rare de te voir. Et c'est un plaisir.

\- Mistgun ? Que… Tu viens aider à la lutte contre Phantom ?

La bête ne bougeait pas mais la voix de Scath montait depuis sa poitrine. Les yeux de Scath luirent d'espoir alors que Mistgun répondait :

\- D'une certaine manière. Tu ne combats pas ?

\- Non. Plus maintenant… Ton odeur m'a intrigué. Que fais-tu là ?

\- Ton odorat m'impressionnera toujours. J'ai aidé le Maitre. Et tu devrais le rejoindre.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Fais ce que je te dis. S'il te plait, Scath. Je ne te donne pas souvent d'ordre, alors tu pourrais au moins suivre celui-là.

La louve gronda, refusant d'obéir à Mistgun avant de regarder ses yeux masqués et de soupirer. Les deux Mages étaient égaux, ils étaient de Rang-S tous les deux, mais Scath se sentait toujours plus inférieure. Elle hocha la tête tandis que les ombres fondaient autour d'elle. Mistgun la regarda partir en courant, sous forme humaine, en esquissant un sourire sous son foulard.

Il venait de ramener auprès de Makarov ses pouvoirs dispersés. Scath l'avait compris seule. En le humant, elle avait senti des résidus de la magie de Makarov sur lui. Allait-il aider le Maitre à aller mieux ? Scath espérait.

La fée déplia ses ailes en pleine course et s'envola, les pieds à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle ne volait pas vite, ainsi, les libellules ne volant pas ainsi, mais aller trop vite signifiait se prendre un arbre dans le visage et, rester groggy au sol avec le nez en sang n'était pas ce que Scath souhaitait. Finalement, elle se posa sur le perron de la maison de Polyussica et frappa contre la porte qu'elle ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Elle découvrit la vieille femme au chevet de Makarov qui ouvrait lentement les yeux. Quel timing ! Polyussica se retourna et la fusilla du regard.

\- J'ai croisé Mistgun, expliqua la fée. Il m'a dit de venir ici.

Makarov fronça légèrement les sourcils. Apparemment, Mistgun n'avait pas paru ici. Scath balaya ses précédentes paroles d'un geste et s'approcha du lit de Makarov. Il avait retrouvé des couleurs. Polyussica expliqua qu'il venait de s'éveiller, au moment où Scath avait poussé la porte.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Makarov ?

Le mage ignora la question et se redressa. Scath souriait bêtement. Elle se sentait soulagée de le voir si vite rétablit. Polyussica gronda qu'il devait rester allongé. Scath resta en retrait dans la conversation. Elle ne parlerait que si on l'y invitait.

\- Tu penses que je vais t'écouter ?, répliqua Makarov en sautant sur ses pieds.

\- Vu ton âge, tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu précipité ?

\- Pas la peine de me rappeler mon âge.

Makarov passa sa veste sur les épaules et, inconsciemment, signe de sa loyauté, Scath se rapprocha. Il était vêtu de sa cape de Mage Saint. Scath sourit. Dans son dos, la voix de Polyussica la terrifia :

\- Tu cherches à mourir ?

\- Je joue mon rôle de père, c'est tout.

A ces mots, il sourit à Scath qui avait blêmit. Mourir ? Makarov ? Nan, c'était juste une chose qui arrivait au commun des mortels, la mort, pas à lui, hein ? Mais la fée se souvint qu'on lui avait bien arraché Lyra, pourquoi pas Makarov ? Le Maitre de la guilde demanda à Scath :

\- Que se passe-t-il, dehors ?

\- Oh… Euh… Eh bien…

Scath expliqua tous les évènements advenus depuis que Makarov était chez Polyussica. La guilde de Phantom qui s'était déplacé via le lac pour les attaquer, le canon Jupiter et Erza qui avait contrée seule l'attaque, la destruction de celui-ci par Natsu, l'offensive des fantômes de José ainsi que la défaite de trois des Elements Four. Makarov soupira et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Reste avec moi, Scath.

La fée se sentit mal. Makarov avait dit les mêmes mots avant l'attaque à Oak Town. Mais, cette fois-ci, Scath ne laisserait plus ce genre de chose se produire ! Elle hocha la tête, motivée. Makarov poussa la porte et, avant de sortir, Makarov dit à Polyussica :

\- Désolé pour le dérangement.

Scath le regarda sortir avant de se tourner vers Polyussica et de s'incliner respectueusement. Polyussica la regarda et lui dit :

\- Prenez-soin de lui. Tu m'écoutes, Scath ? Ne le laissez pas mourir. Ne laisse pas une chose comme lors de l'attaque de Oak Town se reproduire, c'est clair ?

La jeune femme se sentit particulièrement visée mais ne dit rien. Elle hocha juste la tête et sortit précipitamment, brassée. Devant elle, Makarov attendait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Bien sûr, il avait tout entendu. Scath murmura :

\- Je suis désolée, Master… Je n'ai pas pu empêcher ça.

\- Ne sois pas désolée, Scath. Moi-même, j'ai été pris au dépourvu. Mais, même là, j'ai agi comme un père et t'ai protégé. Si cette attaque t'avait touché, tu serais morte, ou dans un état bien pire que celui dans lequel j'étais.

\- Mais… Je…

\- Ca suffit. La discussion est close, Scath. Et il faut que je te remercie.

\- Qu… Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as organisé la retraite de Fairy Tail, empêchant des blessés superflus, et tu m'as aussi sauvé en me faisant mener rapidement chez Polyussica. Merci.

Scath baissa ses yeux humides alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, lentement. Prestement, elle les essuya et releva la tête. Il était trop tard pour sangloter, désormais. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, pour rejoindre la ville et prendre part au conflit quand, par-dessus la cime des arbres, un grand nuage de poussières s'élevait. Scath fronça les sourcils. Cela était très, très mauvais signe. Makarov lui intima de se dépêcher.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la guilde, Scath tomba à genoux. Elle s'était effondrée… ?! En effet, Fairy Tail n'était plus qu'un tas de gravats et des ruines alors que les autres mages, qui ne les avaient pas vus, pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Une effusion de souvenir monta en Scath. Sa naissance, Luxus, Cana, Lyra, Grey, ses missions, Macao, Wakaba, les rires, les fêtes, les pleurs, les pertes, les retrouvailles… Des ruines.

Makarov sembla paralysé lui aussi avant de pousser la fée à s'envoler en le portant. Scath essuya ses larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux et se leva. Ses grandes ailes se déplièrent et elle s'envola avec Makarov. Scath s'approcha d'un endroit au toit éventré, où elle vit Erza en pleine lutte contre José et Makarov se mit à luire si fort que Scath du le lâcher. Mais, il ne chuta pas. Au contraire, portée par sa magie, il flottait. Scath sentit ses yeux s'éteindre et devenir de l'or pur. Les Mages de Fairy Tail se mirent à luire et leurs énergies furent reconstruites alors que Makarov et Scath, en transe, s'approchaient de José.

Makarov, les bras croisés, l'air grave, se posa devant le Maitre de la guilde avec Scath qui flottait, en transe, au-dessus de lui. Il piochait déjà dans sa réserve de Magie des Fées. Les extrémités de la fée noircirent, ses yeux restèrent totalement dorés, dépourvus de blanc, ses ailes s'agrandirent et devinrent plus agressive alors que sa queue poussait. Shadow Hybrid, plus docile que jamais, reposait au-dessus de Makarov, résonnant de la puissance des fées. Scath, malgré son visage de cire, brûlait douloureusement de l'intérieur.

\- Trop de sang a déjà coulé.

Scath répéta ses mêmes mots avec une voix terrifiante. Elle résonnait sombrement, semblait brisée, aigue et grave en même temps. La voix d'une sombre divinité que l'on appelle pour condamner à mort. On ne reconnaissait plus Scath, dans ces inflexions.

\- Le sang des enfants. A cause des erreurs des parents, ces enfants ont souffert et pleuré.

Makarov vibrait déjà de puissance mais, avec la sombre fée effrayante au-dessus de lui, il était difficile de comprendre pourquoi José se tenait toujours là, en souriant. N'importe qui aurait fui, sauf lui.

\- Cela a assez duré. Nous devons y mettre un terme.

La dernière phrase sembla marquer Scath qui répéta ce mot plusieurs fois avec un ton qui aurait fait se terrer sous terre Zeleph lui-même. José rit et ses yeux devinrent noirs. Il ricana :

\- Tu veux provoquer un cataclysme ?

Les deux Mages allumèrent leur magie, faisant trembler les murs. Scath, au-dessus du Maitre de Fairy Tail, fut frappée de plein fouet par la puissance de Makarov. Ses cheveux furent agités contre son visage avec la vigueur d'un incendie. Ses vêtements fouettaient son corps mais elle ne bougeait pas.

\- Si c'est pour le bien de ma guilde.

_Le bien de la guilde_…, répéta Scath. Erza, qui était assise au sol, observait les trois mages, tous infiniment plus puissants qu'elle. On oubliait vite la force du vieil homme qui menait Fairy Tail et celle de la petite femme brune aux canines pointues. Soudain, des spectres violets jaillirent dans le dos de José. Makarov les contra immédiatement avec des pentagrammes d'or. Scath produisit un sifflement funeste. Makarov ordonna à Erza et aux autres Mages de Fairy Tail se trouvant ici – Grey et Elfman ainsi que Mirajane que Scath n'avait vu – de sortir de la guilde.

Erza, les Strauss et Grey sortirent rapidement alors que José commentait :

\- Six ans que l'on ne s'était plus affronté… Qui aurait pu dire que Fairy Tail deviendrait une si grande guilde ? Mais elle est détruite maintenant !

\- Une guilde n'est pas qu'un bâtiment ! C'est une union de personnes !

Makarov irradiait de lumière, à l'inverse de José. Celui-ci sourit d'un air narquois :

\- On va enfin pouvoir comparer deux des dix Mages Saints pour voir lequel est le plus fort.

Des ombres montaient des pieds de José alors que des raies de lumières entouraient Makarov et Scath. Elle ouvrit ses bras et ses yeux aveugles fixaient le Maitre de Phantom Lord avec hargne. La guilde de José toute entière baignait de magie et des vagues immenses montaient du lac, heurtant le champ de force magique. La foudre s'abattait autour de celui-ci. Les deux Magies des Mages Saints se heurtèrent avec force et fracas. Les murs explosèrent autour d'eux et les sorts se succédaient avec grâce et aisance, ainsi que de la sauvagerie.

Soudain, trois pentagrammes s'allumèrent autour de Makarov et un grand rayon lumineux, blanc, frappa José de plein fouet, sans qu'il ne puisse parer. Pourtant, quand la magie et la poussière se dissipa, José se tenait toujours là, sans une égratignure. Makarov souffla :

\- Impressionnant. Une telle puissance alors que tu es si jeune. Tu as ce qu'il faut pour être un Mage Saint.

Ces mots-là, Scath ne les répéta pas. Sous elle, des ronces en cristal montaient en volute et l'effleuraient sans jamais vraiment la toucher.

\- Si tu avais œuvré pour le bien, avec cette magie, tu aurais marqué le monde de la magie de ton empreinte.

\- Tu me fais la morale ?, siffla José.

Makarov se redressa et Scath sembla irradier. Ce n'était plus la magie de la lumière qu'utilisait Makarov, mais celle des fées. La magie devint du vrai or, et Scath entrouvrit les lèvres, répétant les paroles de son Maitre :

\- Comme le veut la tradition de Fairy Tail, je vais compter jusqu'à trois avant de rendre mon jugement. Implore mon pardon.

_Mon pardon… !_, avait presque hurlé Scath mais en murmurant pourtant. José cessa de sourire alors que, entre les mains de Makarov, un orbe de lumière dorée apparaissait. Les yeux de Makarov se révulsèrent alors qu'une chaine de magie s'établissait entre lui et Scath. José finit par éclater de rire alors que le décompte, effectués par les voix entrelacées de Scath et Makarov, résonnait :

\- Un ! Deux !

La magie de José se chargea à ses mains et ses ombres spectrales ricanaient sombrement. Mais, que pouvait-il contre Scath ? Ses ombres se fracasseraient contre la fée de celles-ci. Et la lumière de Makarov les éliminerait. Cette alliance entre lumière et ombre se tenait devant lui.

\- Trois !

\- Crève, Fairy Tail !

La voix de Scath monta, terrifiante :

\- Le temps est écoulé.

La magie de José allait frapper Makarov et Scath quand celle-ci poussa un hurlement terrifiant tout en donnant sa magie des fées à Makarov. Celui-ci pressa la sphère de lumière entre ses mains et le temps cessa un instant de passer avant de s'accélérer. Toute la pièce se baigna de lumière, bannissant momentanément les ombres.

\- Fairy Law… Activation !

Un pentagramme d'or engloba toute la guilde de Phantom Lord alors que Scath luisait jusqu'au bout des ongles. La lumière explosa, aveuglant tout Magnolia. Les fantômes de la guilde disparurent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Finalement, la lumière et la magie surpuissante finirent pas s'évanouir et Scath, chancelante, les yeux de nouveau noirs, se posa sur ses jambes tremblantes, dans le dos de Makarov. Shadow Hybrid avait disparu, lui aussi. José, traumatisé et vieillit de plusieurs années, se tenait là, frissonnant de peur. Makarov, bien campé sur ses jambes, lui jeta un regard froid :

\- Ne t'approche plus jamais de Fairy Tail. Le conseil ne laissera jamais passer une action d'une telle ampleur.

Soudain, se matérialisant dans le dos de Makarov, Aria de l'Air, des Elements Four, apparut pour frapper le Maitre de la Guilde, comme à Oak Town. Les yeux de Scath devinrent durs. Elle allait se venger. Une lance de cristal à bout rond jaillit de son ombre et frappa Aria à la mâchoire, l'envoyant au tapis. La fée montra les crocs alors que Makarov levait la main.

\- Ca suffit. La bataille entre les Guildes est terminée.

Scath hocha la tête et déplia ses ailes, avant de prendre Makarov contre elle pour s'envoler, afin de rejoindre les Mages de Fairy Tail. Ceux-ci hurlaient de joie, pleuraient encore, s'étreignaient et dansaient. Scath sourit et, lentement, elle se posa et ses jambes faibles ne supportèrent pas son poids. Epuisée, elle tomba au sol et sourit faiblement. Ouah… Ce petit tour l'avait épuisé…

La victoire de toute la grande famille de Fairy Tail. Scath leva le poing en l'air avant de basculer en arrière, inconsciente mais toujours souriante.

Une semaine après la défaite de Phantom Lord, la vie avait repris son cours paisible. Mais, avant cela, les Chevaliers des Runes étaient intervenus, au grand dam des Mages de Fairy Tail. Ils interrogèrent tous les Mages présents à propos des évènements du conflit entre guildes, même Scath qu'ils avaient réveillé de force et qui était tellement épuisée qu'elle ne dit rien de constructif. Ils questionnèrent les Mages chaque jour avant de se calmer petit à petit. La peine de Fairy Tail et de Phantom Lord serait prononcée plus tard.

Alors, en attendant, la reconstruction de Fairy Tail fut lancée. Tous étaient très motivés à l'idée de bâtir une guilde flambant neuve. Les Mages construisaient des murs de pierre, acheminaient les poutres en bois et travaillaient avec application. Makarov était passé de Maitre à Contremaitre et Erza était la plus volontaire dans la construction de la guilde.

Scath, elle, envoyait son doppelgänger à la construction et restait en retrait, se reposant. Elle travaillait sur les plans avec Makarov et Mirajane – que l'on ne laissait pas dessiner. Ils avaient choisi d'agrandir la guilde et de la bâtir dans un style plus médiéval. La nouvelle guilde était très prometteuse !

Mais, entre tant, Luxus était revenu à la guilde. Scath et lui se voyaient assez peu car la fée travaillait beaucoup sur la guilde, contrairement à Luxus qui ne venait que pour regarder d'un air narquois. Et jour, elle se trouvait assise à la même table que lui, en train de lui montrer avec enthousiasme les améliorations qu'ils allaient amener quand Scath réalisa, stupéfaite, que Luxus et Erza étaient en train de se disputer. Trop absorbée dans son monologue, Scath n'avait rien remarqué et sortit de sa contemplation quand Erza jeta un tonneau sur Natsu.

\- Essaye de le redire, pour voir !

\- Cette fois-ci, je vais me faire comprendre. Nous n'avons pas besoin de faibles dans cette guilde.

Scath blêmit. Pitié, pas encore… Elle sauta sur ses pieds et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Luxus, comme pour le calmer. Toucher Luxus lui donna envie de rendre. Erza, elle, cru la voir prendre parti. Luxus se tourna vers Jet de Droy, toujours blessés.

\- Les faibles font pitiés.

\- Luxus…, supplia Scath d'une voix basse. Arrête, je t'en prie…

La fée ne voulait pas faire un scandale devant ses amis. Son statut de petite-amie du plus gros enfoiré de la guilde lui valait déjà nombre de remarques. Elle ne voulait se donner en spectacle avec une dispute et laisser Luxus dénigrer des Mages de la guilde n'était pas ce qu'il fallait. Elle allait faire profil bas…

\- Vraiment… Être humiliés par Phantom, comme ça… Au fait, je ne connais pas vos noms, dit-il aux garçons de la Shadow Gear.

Luxus avait ce sourire en coin qui avait séduit Scath auparavant mais qui n'était désormais que mauvais signe. Elle essaya d'étouffer ses paroles mais il l'écarta sèchement avant de l'assoir sur ses genoux, comme une simple poupée de chiffon à sa merci. Il voulait renforcer le fossé entre Scath et les autres… Il plaqua sa main sur sa hanche, l'empêchant de bouger, et se tourna vers Lucy, alors que Scath baissait les yeux.

\- Et toi, là-bas, la princesse des esprits célestes. Tu es la principale responsable, tout est de ta faute.

\- Luxus…, répéta Scath, la voix s'échauffant, rendue malade par le contact avec la peau du Dragon Slayer.

\- Ca suffit, dit Mirajane. Personne ne l'a blâmé pour cela. Tu n'as rien dire, toi qui ne t'es pas battu ! C'est ce qu'a dit le Maitre.

Luxus se redressa, tout en gardant Scath contre lui. Sous ses mains, elle sentait les muscles sous le tissu. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de lever le visage vers le Dragon Slayer. Quand elle essaya de s'écarter, Luxus resserra sa prise, l'empêchant de s'éloigner de lui. Scath était bien son objet… Elle frémit de rage, sa magie tourbillonnait autour de ses chevilles.

\- Bien évidemment. Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi… Mais, si j'avais été là, vous n'aurez pas eu autant de mal.

\- Enfoiré !

Erza et Natsu allaient frapper Luxus – et Scath indirectement- quand le garçon disparut dans une gerbe d'éclair et que Scath ne fonde dans son ombre. Ils réapparurent encore face à face, Luxus avec un air narquois et Scath avec les yeux furieux. Natsu cria :

\- Bats-toi, Luxus ! Bâtard sans cœur !

\- Haha ! Tu espères me battre, alors que tu ne peux pas me toucher ?

Il posa sa main sur la tête de Scath et sourit avec arrogance. La fée se sentit plus basse que terre, sous les yeux pleins de pitié des mages. Soudain, la magie de Scath explose, éclaboussant tous les mages.

\- Tire toi ! Tire toi ! Tire toi ! Tire toi !, hurla-t-elle, enragée.

Luxus leva les sourcils et serra avec force son poignet, la faisant souffrir mais elle continuait de vociférer. Il se pencha, violent :

\- Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça.

Il se redressa, et peignit sur ses lèvres un air arrogant, mais ne fut pas capable de se débarasser de son regard interloqué par Scath.

\- Quand j'hériterai de la guilde, je me débarrasserai des faibles ! Plus personne ne sera contre moi ! Je ferais de Fairy Tail la guilde la plus forte de l'histoire !

Luxus plaqua un baiser violent sur les lèvres de Scath, qui écarquilla les yeux, avant de disparaitre dans un éclat de rire et une gerbe d'éclair. La fée rougit brutalement, cracha et s'écarta en vitesse pour s'accouder au bar. Elle s'assit près de Mira et Lucy, encore furieuse. A quoi jouait-il, ce con ?! Il la rabaissait, rabaissait tout le monde… !

Lucy, furieuse, s'assit brutalement :

\- Hériter ? Mais de quoi il parle ?!

Mirajane jeta un regard vers Scath et Lucy rosit légèrement, gênée. Scath soupira, baissa les yeux et finit par répondre :

\- Il a raison. Luxus est le petit-fils du Maitre. Quand Makarov se retirera, les chances de voir Luxus devenir le prochain Maitre sont très élevées.

Lucy sembla choquée. Elle considéra Scath d'un œil critique avant de soupirer. La fée se fit servir un verre d'eau par Mirajane, pour se rafraîchir. Lucy murmura :

\- Je ne veux pas d'un Maitre qui pense de cette façon.

\- Personne ne le veut, répliqua Scath, sur les nerfs.

\- Une rumeur dit que le Maitre ne peut pas prendre sa retraite à cause de cela.

Scath serra si fort son verre entre ses mains qu'il explosa. Mais elle ne s'entailla pas la main. En effet, ses doigts devinrent vaporeux et le verre passa au travers. Sa main n'était qu'ombre. La fée jura et s'excusa auprès de Mirajane. Lucy baissa les yeux et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

La fée écarquilla les yeux en regardant la constellationniste. Et, immédiatement, la rage monta en elle. Elle jugeait Luxus… Mais… Elle ne le connaissait pas ! Avaient-ils tous oubliés qui était Luxus ?! … Et puis, qu'est-ce que Scath lui trouvait maintenant ? Il fallait peut-être cesser de vivre dans le souvenir d'une personne… Elle se sentait idiote, de rester avec un sale type comme lui, à cause de ses sentiments de gamine. Alors, comme tout ceux qui font une erreur, elle s'en prit aux autres, essayant de sauver les meubles. Ses yeux se teintèrent de rouge, sous l'œil effrayé de la guilde.

\- Ce que je lui trouve… Vous vous foutez tous de ma gueule ?! Vous avez oublié le… Avant… Avant… ! Bordel… Vous… Vous êtes tous trop cons ! Je vous déteste tous ! FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX !

Scath balança son siège de bar au sol et sortit, furibonde.

\- Attends ! Scath !

\- Reviens !

La jeune femme serra les poings et s'en alla, furieuse. Pour qui est-ce qu'ils se prenaient, tous ?! Scath alla s'assoir sur les rives du lac Sciliora et soupira longtemps avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, fatiguée. Il fallait toujours que tout soit compliqué… Raaaaah ! Elle poussa un grand hurlement avant de se détendre et de passer l'après-midi ici, sans bouger.

C'était un jeu d'enfant, l'amour, en particulier l'amour avec Luxus. Mais ils n'avaient plus quinze ans.


	47. Gajeel Redfox

**_Arc XI : Battle of Fairy Tail_**

**_Chapitre XXXI_**

_Gajeel Redfox_

Les jours qui suivirent, Scath ne revint plus à la guilde. On la rechercha un temps avant d'abandonner. Elle reviendrait quand elle le voudrait. La fée s'isola dans les appartements de Makarov, pour éviter Luxus qui commençait à trainer vers Magnolia. Personne ne l'aperçut durant plusieurs jours, même lors de l'histoire de Loki.

Il s'était avéré que Loki était en réalité un Esprit Céleste – Léo le Lion – prisonnier sur Terre après avoir causé la mort de sa propriétaire, Karen. Il allait mourir quand Lucy ouvrit sa porte de force et, après une audience avec le Roi des Esprits, l'avait sauvé.

Scath était réapparut, calmée, alors que l'équipe de Natsu partait en vacances dans un centre. Elle s'investit plus que jamais dans la reconstruction de la guilde et fut au premier rang lorsque Makarov y posa la dernière pierre. La guilde possédait désormais une terrasse de café, une boutique de souvenir vendant des figurines et autres goodies (celle de Scath existait en plusieurs exemplaires : la fée normale, avec ailes rétractables, le Loup des Ombres et Shadow Hybrid) et une piscine. Sur demande de Macao et Wakaba, une salle de jeu avait été rajoutée au sous-sol et le premier étage était désormais accessible à tous. Une scène avait été installé dans le hall, pour les annonces et les festivals.

Un matin, Juvia, des Elements Four, se présenta à la guilde en demandant à la rejoindre. Makarov accepta avec plaisir. Durant ce temps, Mirajane et Scath travaillaient sur les festivités de Miss Fairy Tail, qui accompagnerait le festival des Moissons, l'élection qui élirait la plus jolie fille de la guilde. Scath n'y participerait pas, après tout, n'était-elle pas une fille de l'ombre ? Peu de temps après que Juvia ait été accepté dans la guilde, avant que l'équipe Natsu ne rentre, Makarov convoqua Scath. Surprise, elle se présenta devant lui.

\- Un problème, Master ?

\- Juvia m'a recommandé d'accepter Gajeel Redfox dans la guilde.

\- Le… Dragon Slayer de l'Acier ? Celui qui a détruit la guilde ? Master…

\- Je pense accepter.

\- Quoi ?! Mais… Master !

\- Accompagne-moi lui parler.

\- Je… Ok… Bien…

Il n'avait rien dit de plus. Scath et lui étaient donc partis retrouver Gajeel. Scath était réticente et ne comprenait pas son Maitre mais acceptait tout de même de lui suivre. Elle était vraiment le pantin de tous…

Ils retrouvèrent Gajeel dans un cité toute de fer bâtie. Le Dragon Slayer y mangeait du fer, leur tournant le dos. Scath fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'elle le rencontrait, mais on lui avait conté ses actes passés. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère et, en même temps, d'éprouver de la sympathie pour lui, en le voyant si seul. Il ne devait pas être si mauvais… N'est-ce pas ? Il avait de très longs cheveux noirs ébouriffés et des piercings le long de son nez et ses sourcils. Makarov l'interpella, le surprenant :

\- Yo !

Gajeel pivota, apparemment effrayé par le vieil homme. Scath remarqua le sourire qu'adressait Makarov au Dragon Slayer et soupira un peu, amusée, avant de sourire elle-aussi. Gajeel gronda et se retourna :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes ici ?

Scath observa Makarov peiner à escalader les blocs de métal. Elle déplia ses ailes pour se hisser à hauteur de Gajeel. Celui-ci zyeuta ses ailes bizarrement. Elle attendit de voir s'il attendait son aide et finit par lui prendre la main.

\- Une petite discussion.

Makarov observa le Dragon Slayer brun qui lui tournait le dos. Il dit :

\- Juvia a rejoint ma guilde, l'autre jour.

Cela sembla surprendre Gajeel qui se retourna, surpris, pour observer les deux Mages de Fairy Tail.

\- Elle a… Quoi ?

\- Oui, et elle est inquiète pour toi.

\- A quoi elle pense, cette femme de la pluie ?

Gajeel jeta un morceau de fer au sol, le faisant tinter. Scath l'observa. Il lui faisait peine, comme ça, tout seul. Elle lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?

\- J'en sais rien. J'ai pas d'idée. Mais j'vais finir par trouver.

Makarov et Scath échangèrent un regard et le Maitre de Guilde finit par soupirer. Il s'adressa au Dragon Slayer :

\- Puis-je poser une question ?

\- Quoi… ?

\- A quoi pensais-tu lorsque tu es entré en conflit avec nous ? Que signifiait Phantom Lord, pour toi ? Que signifiait la guilde pour toi ? Que signifiait être un mage pour toi ?

Scath écarquilla les yeux. C'était quoi, comme question, ça ? Mais, elle aussi voulait connaitre la réponse, alors elle garda la bouche fermée et attendit. Gajeel garda le silence durant un long moment avant de soupirer

\- Ca fait plus d'une question.

\- Elles sont toutes identiques. Je te demande ce que, toi, tu penses de toi et de qui tu es.

Gajeel souffla bruyamment par le nez. Makarov poursuivit :

\- Aurais-tu prit des vies sur Jose te l'avait demandé ? Aurais-tu obéi tous ses ordres ?

Scath ferma les yeux, à l'instar de Gajeel. Elle avait l'horrible impression de cette question la concernait aussi. La fée serra les poings alors que Makarov poursuivait :

\- Cela ne diffère pas du fait d'être une marionnette. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois un homme si ennuyeux de cela,

\- La ferme. Laissez-moi tranquille.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'abandonner aux ténèbres. Veux-tu rejoindre ma guilde ?

Gajeel hoqueta de surprise alors que la gorge de Scath s'asséchait. Le Dragon Slayer se retourna et s'écria :

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?!

\- Dans ce monde, il y a des gens qui préfèrent la solitude. Mais personne ne peut la supporter.

La fée referma machinalement ses doigts sur sa lacrima, au cou. Makarov lui avait dit une chose similaire, après la mort de Lyra, quand elle s'était refermée sur elle-même. Scath avait l'impression d'avoir fait un désagréable retour dans le passé. Elle tiqua quand Makarov parlait du fait d'être une marionette. Elle aussi était la marionette des autres, mais personne ne semblait plus le remarquer. Gajeel, devant eux, observait Makarov avec des grands yeux. Il répliqua, l'air incertain :

\- Mais… Je suis celui qui a détruit votre guilde !

\- Laissons cela de côté. Tiens, regarde, on va faire un test. Scathine.

Gajeel fronça les sourcils et observa d'un air un peu moqueur la fée qui rougit. C'était obligé, ce surnom-là ? Elle bredouilla :

\- Oui, Master ?

\- Tu en veux à Gajeel d'avoir détruit notre guilde ?

Question piège. Scath garda la bouche ouverte, paralysée, avant de commencer à balbutier :

\- Eh bien… Hum… Un peu… Mais… Euh… Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle guilde… Mais…

\- Tu vois !, coupa Makarov, laissant Scath perplexe - il venait de l'interrompre, non ?!

\- J'ai blessé vos amis…

Scath guetta la réaction de Makarov. Gajeel venait d'avouer son plus gros tort devant eux. La voix du Maitre de la guilde devint terrifiante quand il reprit la parole, rendant Scath heureuse de ne pas être à la place de Gajeel :

\- Ca. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

Gajeel sembla aussi effrayé par Makarov. Mais, sa voix devint plus douce quand il poursuivit :

\- Mais jamais je ne pourrai me pardonner d'avoir abandonné un jeune homme aux ténèbres.

La main de Makarov se tendit en direction du Dragon Slayer qui se mordait la lèvre, la gorge serré, visiblement ému. Scath adressa au brun un sourire amical, encourageant. Elle ne connaissait pas Gajeel mais il ne semblait pas être le monstre qu'elle s'était imaginée et qu'on lui avait dépeint. Makarov souffla :

\- Je ne suis pas en train de te sauver. Je te montre ton futur. Je te laisse le choix. Avance ou reste-là.

Gajeel tendit une main hésitante à Makarov et s'en saisit avec un peu de crainte et surtout du respect. Le Maitre de Fairy Tail lui sourit alors de la même manière qu'il souriait à ses enfants et, si les yeux de Gajeel devinrent humides, il ne pleura pas. Makarov lâcha sa main et commença à désescalader la pente alors que Scath observa Gajeel intensément avant de lui tendre la main, également. Gajeel fronça les sourcils et Scath leva les siens. Bah quoi… ? Il lui prit lentement la main et, alors, Scath lui adressa un lumineux sourire. La Dragon Slayer détourna les yeux, gêné, avec une expression bougonne et Scath haussa les épaules avant de bondir auprès de Makarov.

L'équipe Natsu revint la veille du festival. Ils prirent très mal l'arrivé de Gajeel dans la guilde. Scath n'eut pas l'occasion de voir l'accrochage entre les Mages car, durant ce temps, elle était au bar avec Mirajane, en train de papoter au sujet du festival des Moissons puis du 31 octobre. L'anniversaire de la fée se rapprochait à grand pas, en effet, Halloween arrivait quinze jours après la Fantasia. Les deux femmes se séparèrent quand Mirajane, avec sa guitare, monta sur scène pour faire un spectacle pour l'équipe de Natsu, pour célébrer son retour et inaugurer la guilde. Scath s'assit sur une table, en compagnie de Macao et Wakaba. Ceux-ci levaient leurs verres alors que Mira commençait à chanter. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la fée. La bonne vieille ambiance de Fairy Tail… !

Finalement, quand la voix de Mirajane s'éteignit, tous poussèrent une grande clameur enthousiaste. Scath applaudit avec ferveur. Mira avait toujours eu une très belle voix et c'était agréable de l'entendre chanter. Lyra et elle se seraient très bien entendues… Macao sembla lire dans ses pensées et lui sourit joyeusement et hochant la tête. Le prochain chanteur monta sur scène, dans la pénombre, sous les cris d'encouragements. Et, quand la lumière se ralluma, on découvrit Gajeel, avec une guitare dans un style métallisé. Peut-être était-elle vraiment en métal ? Si c'était le cas… Elle devait produire un son plus que disgracieux. Le brun arborait un chapeau blanc sur la tête. Tous se figèrent, stupéfaits, alors que Scath se cachait entre ses doigts pour étouffer un rire nerveux. Des protestations montèrent parmi les mages alors que Gajeel prenait la parole :

\- Voici une chanson que j'ai écrite. Best Friends. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Scath s'était mise à pleurer de rire et respirait chaotiquement. Les Mages lui jetaient de la nourriture à la figure mais Gajeel s'en fichait comme de sa première écaille. _Colorful, Colorful… Shoobydoo doo doo doo… Shalalala ! _Readers, Macao, Wakaba et Juvia, vite rejoint par Scath, poussaient des grands cris enthousiastes, morts de rire, alors que les autres criaient au Dragon Slayer d'acier de déguerpir. Natsu hurla :

\- J'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi merdique !

Pour toute réponse, Gajeel lui lança sa guitare à la figure et souffla dans son harmonica, par provocation. Il glissa sur les genoux, les bras ouverts, comme un dieu de la scène. Natsu mugit. Ils sautèrent chacun à la gorge de l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, boulet ?!

\- Je fais du Shooby Doo Wah, crétin !

La situation dégénéra totalement quand le fraisier d'Erza fut renversé. Scath se reçut un vilain crochet à la mâchoire, dégât collatéral, et fut envoyée valser hors de la guilde. Atterrissant sur le pavé, grimaçante et endolorie, la jeune femme se redressa péniblement. Soudain, elle entendit un raclement de chaussure et se retourna, surprise. Luxus se tenait là, en train la jauger sévèrement. Il semblait énervé, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose de déplaisant. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent au bleu qui ornait déjà la joue pâle de Scath. Elle se releva précipitamment, les joues roses et s'épousseta.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez, là-dedans ?

\- Oh… Euh… Un concert…

Luxus leva un sourcil, dubitatif, et Scath resta embarrassée. Alors qu'il allait faire une réflexion désobligeante, elle lui prit le bras, ignorant sa nausée, et proposa :

\- On peut aller marcher, un peu ?

Il haussa les épaules, d'un air totalement désintéressé. On entendait encore des murmures de Shoobydoo alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Scath pendue contre le Dragon Slayer. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas. Ils ne firent que marcher durant une heure avant d'arriver devant le parc ouest, là où Gajeel avait tabassé la Shadow Gear. Et, justement, Luxus et Scath les trouvèrent tous ici. Gajeel s'était débarrassé de sa tenue de scène et semblait être redevenu bien plus sombre. Luxus fronça les sourcils et, alors que la fée essayait de l'attirer plus loin, les bruits de conversations montèrent :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?, demandait Gajeel. Je comptais partir en mission.

Appuyée contre un arbre, Levy semblait encore effrayée par le Dragon Slayer de l'Acier. Jet et Droy, eux, semblaient furieux. A l'instar de Luxus. En voyant ses yeux zébrés d'éclairs, Scath le tira par le bras mais, trop frêle, elle ne réussit pas à la faire bouger.

\- En mission ?, répéta Jet.

\- Tu as détruit notre guilde !, vociféra Droy. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Ces mots semblèrent enflammer Luxus. Ne savait-il pas encore qui était à l'origine de la destruction du bâtiment de Fairy Tail ? Scath ferma les yeux, d'un air douloureux et réessaya d'éloigner la Dragon Slayer à la lacrima avec des réflexions stupides sur le ciel, les nuages.

\- Vous me saoulez, les gars…, soupira Gajeel.

Levy restait en retrait. Personne n'avait encore remarqué le couple de Mages de Rang-S, avec le grand homme blond apparemment énervé et la petite femme aux cheveux noirs qui tentait de partir sans être vue. Levy souffla aux membres de son équipe :

\- Arrêtez. Je… Ne lui en veux plus.

Fugacement, Scath se souvint de la sinistre découverte de la Shadow Gear, tabassée et crucifiée contre un arbre. La fée observa Luxus. Pourquoi voulait-il se venger de Gajeel ? Surement pas pour les trois Mages qu'il avait attaqué, Luxus les avait lui-même critiqué et accusé.

\- Voilà comment…

\- Nous réglons nos comptes.

Sur les lèvres de Gajeel, un léger sourire narquois fleurit. Cela sembla enrager Jet de Droy. Le vent se leva et fit voler le manteau de Luxus, le rendant encore plus impressionnant. Jet serra les dents :

\- Tu vas bientôt arrêter de faire le fier !

Jet fut tellement rapide que personne ne le vit charger Gajeel qui valdingua au loin. Scath écarquilla les yeux. Vraiment ? Elle voulait bien concevoir qu'il avait été attaqué par surprise mais… Il semblait vraiment faible, ainsi. Droy jeta au sol des graines qui poussèrent et leurs plants attaquèrent Gajeel, qui ne répondait toujours pas. Jet asséna au Dragon Slayer un violent coup de talon dans la poitrine et Gajeel enfonça ses doigts dans la terre pour stopper sa course. Il semblait bien piteux, heurté de toute part.

Ignorant Scath, Luxus l'éloigna et s'avança, d'un pas nonchalant. Il fut sursauter Levy, tandis que Scath se précipitait à sa suite, la boule au ventre. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Luxus demanda :

\- C'est quoi, ces manières ?

\- Luxus !, s'écrièrent Jet et Droy, un peu effrayés.

Le Dragon Slayer blond croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine alors que Scath s'avançait, inquiète. Qu'allait-il faire… ? Jet et Droy lancèrent un regard suppliant à la fée, demandant de détourner Luxus d'eux… Il les terrifiait.

Les yeux de Gajeel allaient de Scath à Luxus. Bien sûr, la réputation des deux Mages de Rang-S était parvenue à son oreille. Il savait Luxus affreusement puissant et, après qu'on lui ait conté la puissance de Scath lorsque Makarov avait lancé Fairy Law, le Dragon Slayer brun savait aussi que la fée n'était pas en reste.

Mais, il avait déjà rencontré Scath et la savait douce envers lui – toujours un peu rancunière mais sympathique et ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de parler sans animosité. Elle était beaucoup plus gentille que son compagnon. Comme Lucy, il se demanda ce qu'elle lui trouvait, ce qu'ils avaient en commun. Mais, pour l'heure, le blond était donc une potentielle menace.

Luxus baissa les yeux avec condescendance vers le second Dragon Slayer, alors que Scath se mordillait la lèvre avec appréhension.

\- Alors voilà le gamin qui a ridiculisé ma guilde… ? Et le vieux l'a laissé rejoindre Fairy Tail après ça ?

Le blond s'approcha. Scath l'imita. Elle craignait la réaction de Luxus autant qu'elle craignait Nathanaël et Iwan Drear. Et, soudain, brisant l'apparente froideur, Luxus devint brûlant de colère. Il cria :

\- C'est pour ça que les gens ne nous respectent pas ! Sale merdeux !

Gajeel ne se relevait pas et Scath accourut et prit le bras de Luxus, avec le plus de douceur possible. La fée lui lança un long regard suppliant et doux comme de la soie mais il ne la vit même pas. Alors, penaude, elle recula. Gajeel fronça les sourcils. Oui, Scath était forte… Mais contre Luxus, elle ne valait rien. Le Dragon Slayer tenait son cœur entre ses mains, ce qui la retenait mieux que n'importe quelles menottes. Luxus gronda, d'une voix basse et menaçante :

\- En revenant ici, j'ai entendu des rumeurs dans les bars qui m'ont vraiment mis en rogne. « Fairy Tail n'a rien de spécial. » « Ces types sont déjà au tapis ? »…

Soudain, des éclairs crépitèrent contre le casque de Luxus et Scath écarquilla les yeux. Non… Non… Non ! Peu de temps avant qu'une décharge électrique d'une violence extraordinaire, la fée hurla :

\- Luxus ! NON !

Trop tard. La foudre s'abattit sur Gajeel, éblouissant Scath. Celui-ci poussa un cri qui figea le sang de la fée. Elle se jeta sur Luxus et frappa son bras à plusieurs reprises. Il l'ignora purement et simplement. Quand Gajeel cessa de souffrir, Luxus donna coup contre le sol et un cercle de foudre fila contre le Dragon Slayer brun. Scath serra les dents et des cristaux poussèrent juste devant Gajeel, encaissant l'attaque de Luxus. Celle-ci était tellement puissante que les spaths explosèrent sur le coup. Scath se dressa contre Luxus, furieuse. Celui-ci sembla remarquer sa présence et leva un sourcil. _Tu oses te dresser contre moi ? Protéger cette ordure ? _Scath gronda :

\- Ca suffit Luxus. Tu vas beaucoup trop loin.

Jet et Droy déglutirent devant la puissance de Luxus, alimentée par sa colère. Scath, inquiète, observa Gajeel qui se redressait avec peine. En une seule attaque, il semblait déjà avoir lutté durant plusieurs heures. Ses membres frémissaient et Scath se tourna vers Luxus, toujours perplexe.

\- Tu vois bien qu'il ne riposte même pas !

Les membres de la Shadow Gear semblaient être arrivés à la même conclusion. La rébellion de Scath finit par agacer Luxus qui la poussa sans ménagement, la faisant tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Avant que la fée ait pu se relever, le Dragon Slayer donnait des coups de pieds électrisés contre le crâne de Gajeel.

\- Je vais te montrer ce qui arrive lorsqu'on s'en prend à Fairy Tail !

\- Luxus ! C'est assez !, cria Jet.

Si les remontrances de Scath rebondissaient sur lui sans le toucher, entendre Jet lui reprocher quelque chose sembla l'énerver. Ils étaient trop faibles pour s'opposer à lui… Scath allait se redresser tandis que Luxus se retournait et criait en lançant une gerbe d'éclairs :

\- Les faibles n'ont rien à me dire !

\- LUXUS !, hurla la fée.

L'éclair filait droit sur Levy, paralysée de peur, qui ne bougeait pas. Avant que Scath ne puisse se relever, Gajeel, ignorant la paralysie causée par la foudre de Luxus, s'était précipitée et son bras métallique avait encaissé à la place de la petite Mage des Ecrits. Scath eut un regard empli de gratitude et de soulagement en voyant Levy saine et sauve. Une décharge aussi puissante… Scath n'osait pas imaginer les dégâts sur Levy qui était encore en convalescence à cause de Gajeel.

Luxus adressa un regard neutre au Dragon Slayer en face de lui. Scath se redressa et saisit le bras de Luxus, pour l'obliger à le baisser. Dans son dos, Gajeel souffla d'une voix blanche :

\- Ca vous suffit ? J'ai du travail.

Et, encore tremblant à cause de l'attaque, il s'éloigna. La gorge de Scath se serra alors que Levy bredouillait, pour essayer de le retenir et de le remercier. Luxus eut une moue dubitative. Gajeel répondit, sans se retourner :

\- Laissez-moi tranquille.

Luxus se retourna, froid comme un bloc de glace. Scath ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, les yeux pleins de tristesse. Depuis quelque temps, les conflits entre Luxus et Scath se multipliaient et toute la guilde pouvait voir le couple se déchirer lentement. Cela couvrait Scath de honte. C'était horrible pour elle de voir sa vie de couple exhiber son échec devant tous, d'être trainée dans la boue comme un vulgaire sac tiré par le Dragon Slayer.

Des yeux, elle suivit Luxus s'éloigner dans un tourbillon de tissu.


	48. Battle of Fairy Tail

**_Chapitre XXXXII_**

_Battle of Fairy Tail_

Finalement, après de longs jours de préparations, le Jour du Festival des Moissons arriva. Tout Magnolia grouillait de personnes venues du Monde entier et le cœur de Scath était beaucoup plus léger en cette période de l'année. Le lendemain, Halloween avait eu lieu. La fête, alors que la Fantasia prenait de l'importance, était tombée dans l'oubli et presque plus personne la fêtait. La guilde avait organisé une fête pour l'anniversaire de Scath qui avait fêté ses vingt-deux ans dans un grand éclat de rire.

Lors de l'élection de Miss Fairy Tail, la guilde était bondée d'hommes impatients alors que Scath tenait le bar à la place de Mirajane, qui défilait. Les cheveux remontés en queue de cheval, en jean et en t-shirt manches courtes, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se mettre sur son trente-et-un. Ses cicatrices sur l'œil étaient cachées par du maquillage, bien que très fines. Elle avait pailleté son tatouage de Fairy Tail.

Max, un mage de Sables, faisait l'animateur et s'agitait sur scène. Alors que le concours commençait, Lucy traversa la foule et bondit derrière le rideau. Scath servit des dernières chopes avant de se poser sur le bar, intéressée, pour regarder le concours.

\- Que commence l'élection de Miss Fairy Tail ! Candidate numéro 1 ! Une beauté exotique avec un estomac sans fond… Cana Alberona !

La brune apparut, dans une pose provocante. Scath applaudit avec force et poussa un cri d'encouragement en observant sa cadette. Celle-ci sortit un paquet de cartes et elles enveloppèrent Cana. Quand elle réapparut, elle portait un bikini. Scath soupira, amusée, alors que Cana demandait à ce qu'on la paye en bière. Pour quoi ? Scath ne voulait même pas le savoir.

\- Candidate numéro 2 ! La fameuse femme de la pluie qui volera votre cœur même sous le soleil… Juvia Lockser !

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus salua la foule avant qu'une vague d'eau ne la recouvre avant de disparaitre, avalée par la Mage. Non seulement elle portait un bikini, elle-aussi, mais en plus, un décor était mystérieusement apparu. Scath nota que Juvia ne quittait pas Grey des yeux, même si celui-là ne remarquait rien du tout. _Encore un couple que Mirajane se fera une joie de rapprocher_, songea la fée.

\- Candidate numéro 3 ! La fierté de Fairy Tail ! Celle dont tout le monde à un poster dans sa chambre – filles ou garçons ! La magnifique Mirajane !

Dans sa jolie robe framboise, Mirajane souriait. Scath cria de nouveau et la clameur redoubla. Elle ne portait pas de bikini, ce qui soulagea la fée. Mirajane posa ses mains sur ses joues et sa magie de transformation agit… Alors que tous s'attendaient à découvrir Mirajane plus séduisante que jamais, elle se retrouva affublée… De la tête d'Happy. Ay. Scath hurla de rire, manquant de tomber du bar, alors que tous les hommes étaient paralysés, le cœur brisé. Ensuite, la tête du chat bleu changea pour celle de Gajeel qui s'étouffa avec sa boisson.

\- Candidate numéro 4 ! Celle que l'on ne présente plus… La reine des Fées, Titania ! Erza Scarlett !

De nouvelles clameurs accueillirent la rousse, alors que Scath applaudissaient à tout rompre. Elle se mit à luire et Scath s'attendait à la voir endosser une armure splendide et rutilante. A la place, Erza fut vêtue d'une lolita gothique. Jolie, certes, mais un peu décevant aux yeux de Scath. Cela en revanche, sembla plaire aux garçons qui sifflèrent et tapèrent du pied.

\- Candidate numéro 5 ! La petite fée mignonne et intelligente ! Levy MacGarden !

Jet et Droy poussèrent un grand cri de joie et d'encouragement. Scath leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là… La fée se souvenait bien que, enfants, sous prétexte qu'elle était une fille, ils la dénigraient. Désormais, ils étaient fous d'elle. C'était drôle. Levy fit apparaitre plusieurs Solid Script autour d'elle, accentuant le côté mignon.

\- Candidate numéro 6 ! Sexy sniper… Bisca Moulin !

Alzack – dit Al -, dans l'assemblée, fut celui qui cria le plus fort. La jeune snipeuse aux cheveux verts lança quatre pièces dorées en l'air et fit apparaitre son fusil magique dans sa main. Avec une seule balle, elle traversa les pièces qu'elle rattrapa et montra fièrement. Tout le monde siffla, impressionnés.

\- Candidate numéro 7 ! Notre super rookie ! Une étoile montante avec ses esprits célestes… Lucy Heart-…

\- Ne dis pas mon nom !, cria la blonde en sautant sur scène, habillée en cheerleader.

Avec des pompons, elle allait faire une chorégraphie avec ses esprits quand une voix de femme monta des coulisses.

\- Candidate numéro 8 !

Scath bondit sur ses pieds et s'avança vers la scène, surprise et méfiante. Cette voix… Confirmant ses craintes, la fée vit Ever Green s'avancer sur scène, provoquante. Scath serra ses dents pointues. Bien sûr… Si Luxus était là, alors la RaijinShū ne trainait pas loin. Les autres mages et visiteurs semblèrent paralysés de stupeur. Makarov avait les yeux écarquillés.

Lucy hurlait après Ever Green qui lui volait son loyer, selon ses dires, sans que Scath ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi avant de se rappeler la récompense faramineuse, quand Grey cria :

\- Ne la regarde pas dans les yeux, Lucy !

Trop tard. Ever avait relevé ses lunettes et Lucy se retrouva changée en pierre. Max ordonna aux foules de sortir de la guilde avec précipitation. Ne restèrent plus dans Fairy Tail que les Mages de celles-ci. Ever, sur scène, sourit d'un air narquois. Makarov s'avança :

\- A quoi est-ce tu joues, Ever Green ?! Tu veux gâcher le festival !

\- C'est sympa d'avoir un peu d'animation, non… ?, ricana-t-elle.

Le rideau se leva derrière elle, dévoilant toutes les participantes du concours figées, transformées en pierre. Scath sentit la fureur bouillir dans ses veines. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?! Makarov gronda :

\- Imbécile… Fais-les revenir tout de suite à la normale !

Le cri de Makarov se perdit dans un crépitement. Le cœur de Scath lui remonta dans la gorge, jusqu'au bord des lèvres. Pitié… Pas ça… La pièce se baigna de lumière et, dans un coup de tonnerre, la foudre frappa la scène et Luxus y apparut, avec son fameux sourire suffisant.

\- Yo, Fairy Tail… Le festival ne fait que commencer !

\- Luxus…, gronda Scath.

La fée se raidit en entendant des respirations. Bixrow et Fried se trouvaient là, eux aussi, en train de les toiser. Luxus ne quittait pas son grand-père des yeux. Celui-ci semblait partagé entre la surprise et la colère. Dans tous les cas, il était inquiet. Scath ne bougeait pas, les yeux fixés sur Luxus.

\- On va s'amuser, le vieux.

\- J'ai entendu assez de sottises ! Ramenez-les immédiatement à la normale et déguerpissez !

Mais ces mots étaient bien vains… Ils n'obéiraient jamais. Luxus eut un sourire prétentieux un peu plus large. Scath eut envie de le frapper.

\- Je me demande combien d'entre-elles pourront participer à la Fantasia…

Une boule d'électricité se forma au-dessus de Lucy. Scath hurla :

\- Mais arrête !

Et la foudre frappa à quelques centimètres de la statue. La fée s'était figée, terrifiée. Luxus semblait être devenu totalement fou. Il s'approcha de Lucy et passa son bras sur ses épaules de rocs. Scath ne put s'empêcher de sentir la jalousie mordiller ses entrailles et les ombres des objets autour d'elles se déformèrent, semblèrent souffrir.

\- Ces femmes sont mes otages. Si tu ne suis pas mes règles, je les éclate une par une. C'est un divertissement !

\- Il n'y a rien d'amusant, Luxus !, cria Makarov.

\- Je suis très sérieux.

\- Nous allons voir qui sont les Mages les plus puissants de Fairy Tail, affirma Fried.

\- C'est l'heure de s'amuser !, ricana Bixrow.

Scath se sentit trahie. Ils faisaient partie de Fairy Tail… Même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas toujours bien, des liens les reliaient entre eux ! Sans parler de celui tissé entre Luxus et Scath, bien qu'il ne fasse que se dégrader. Luxus sourit :

\- Les règles sont simples, reprit Luxus. Le dernier debout est vainqueur. La Bataille de Fairy Tail.

Natsu frappa du poing sur la table.

\- Ca me va ! Je suis chaud !

\- T'es toujours partant pour ce genre de chose, commenta Luxus.

\- Natsu…, souffla Warren, un mage télépathe. Tu ne te souviens pas de la raclée que t'avais mis Luxus… ?

\- J'étais petit à l'époque !, réfuta le Dragon Slayer de feu.

\- C'était l'année dernière !

\- C'est ce que je dis ! J'ai progressé, depuis !

Enflammé, Natsu bondit en direction de Luxus qui l'observa, un peu agacé. Avant même qu'il ne puisse toucher Luxus, la foudre s'abattit sur lui et il tomba au sol, groggy. Elfman soupira « Quel homme », alors que Grey hochait la tête. Scath, elle, ne pensait même pas à sourire.

\- Si vous voulez revoir ces filles vivantes, vous devez nous battre, annonça Ever Green. Vous avez trois heures avant qu'elles ne deviennent des tas de gravats.

\- Magnolia toute entière sera notre champ de bataille. Quand vous nous trouverez, le combat commencera.

Magnolia toute entière ? Mais… Il allait impliquer tous les habitants ! Makarov laissa libre court à sa fureur et se transforma en géant. Luxus éclata d'un rire mauvais.

\- Pas la peine de t'énerver. C'est juste un entrainement pour le festival !

Il se mit à luire, aveuglant tous les Mages, et quand la clarté s'évanouit, la RaijinShū et leur chef avait disparu. On n'entendait plus que les échos de la voix de Luxus. Que la bataille de Fairy Tail, commence !

Immédiatement, les Mages se précipitèrent hors de la guilde. Scath allait les suivre quand elle croisa le regard de Makarov. Il pinçait les lèvres et observait les statues. Scath regarda la porte avant de se tourner vers Makarov. Au même, celui poussa un cri de colère avant se jeter vers la sortie. Scath, qui craignait qu'il aille mal, en fut rassurée. Elle s'approcha et découvrit qu'il se heurtait à un mur invisible. Grey, qui était encore là, fit volte-face et tira Makarov vers lui, l'écrasant contre le mur invisible. Scath l'interrompit :

\- Grey ! Il y a des runes, ici ! C'est surement Fried qui les a posés, il a piégé la guilde, impossible de sortir si on ne suit pas ses règles… Attends… _Ceux âgés de plus de quatre-vingt ans et les statues de pierre ne peuvent pas passer_, lut-elle.

\- Tu peux dissiper le rituel, grand-père ?, demanda Grey.

\- Impossible. Un rituel est inviolable, dit Makarov.

\- Merde, gronda Grey. On va devoir faire ça nous-même, alors.

Et, sans attendre, le Mage de la Glace se précipita loin de la guilde. Scath s'approcha et essaya de passer sa main. Aucun mur ne la retenait. Makarov l'interpella.

\- Scathine.

\- Master ?

\- Tu es la seule capable de vaincre Luxus. La plus forte des Mages disponibles.

\- Je…

\- Ne te retiens pas. Il faut que tu le battes. Je compte sur toi.

\- O… Oui. Bien, Master !

Scath hocha la tête et se précipita hors de la guilde en courant. Ses cheveux lui fouettaient la nuque et le dos. Où se trouvait Luxus ? Scath n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des sous-fifres, affronter Luxus, le nœud du problème, était ce qu'il fallait faire.

Elle rattrapa Macao et Wakaba. Ces-derniers grondaient :

\- Le fou… Il a transformé Mira-san en pierre !

\- Ouais… Une si jolie femme ! Il va payer !

\- Macao ! Wakaba !, cria Scath pour qu'ils l'attendent.

En découvrant Scath, ils lui sourirent. Ensemble, ils progressèrent dans les rues de Magnolia, à la recherche de la RaijinShū et de Luxus. Wakaba demanda :

\- Tu étais au courant, Scathine ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Il sait que je l'en aurais empêché, sinon.

Soudain, ils se retrouvèrent emprisonnés dans des runes. Macao s'éclata le nez contre un mur invisible, surprenant Scath et Wakaba. Les deux mages, malgré la situation, éclatèrent de rire, faisant enrager Macao. En levant les yeux, des runes s'inscrivirent dans l'air. _Seul le plus fort des Mages pourra sortir de cet enchantement._

\- C'est une blague ?, gronda Wakaba.

\- Apparemment pas, répondit Macao.

\- C'est pas vrai, gronda Scath. Il va falloir se battre entre nous pour sortir ?!

\- Ils sont fous…

\- Deux d'entre nous seront mis hors service.

Les Mages se regardèrent et Macao et Wakaba soupirèrent. Ils se tournèrent vers Scath qui frappait rageusement le mur invisible. Maudit Fried… Il avait piégé la ville entière ! Elle frappait si fort le mur qu'elle aurait pu s'ouvrir les poings.

\- Ecoute, Scath. Tu es la seule capable de vaincre Luxus pour l'instant. Assomme-nous, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

\- Mais… Je ne peux pas faire ça… Je…

\- Allez ! On n'a pas toute la journée ! Vite !

Scath se mordit la lèvre. Bordel… La RaijinShū l'avait bloqué, acculé. Macao et Wakaba se regardèrent longuement avant que le Mage aux flammes violettes n'allume sa magie et n'assomme Wakaba, qui s'effondra avec un regard courroucé. Alors que le Mage aux flammes collantes tentait de s'attaquer, des runes parèrent son attaque. Macao regarda de nouveau Scath :

\- Mince… Impossible de s'attaquer soi-même. C'est à toi de le faire. Allez. Tu n'auras que moi à vaincre.

\- Macao ! Tu as attaqué Wakaba !

\- Oui, oui, il s'en remettra. Allez, vite.

La fée observa Wakaba, au sol, avant de faire apparaitre une sphère d'ombre contre sa paume. Macao lui sourit d'un air encourageant et Scath avait l'impression d'être enfant de nouveau.

\- Je ne t'en voudrai pas, Scathine. Vas-y.

Il ouvrit les bras. Scath ferma les yeux et attaqua Macao. Elle l'entendit pousser un gémissement étouffé et s'effondrer. Un petit bruit annonça que le rituel était rompu et la fée prit une grande inspiration avant de s'éloigner. Elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir, c'était eux qui lui avaient demandé. Et puis… Elle le connaissait, Macao était surement ravi d'avoir été « vaincu » par une jolie fille.

Scath s'enfonça dans la ville en courant, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Sur les toits et dans les rues, elle découvrit des mages de la guilde en train de se battre entre eux. Fried avait dû poser des runes partout dans la ville, pour diminuer le nombre de Mages et les empêcher de trouver Luxus. Un plan pour les éliminer Voilé ce qu'était la Bataille de Fairy Tail.

Scath s'arrêta un instant, essoufflée, et observa l'heure sur sa lacrima. Il restait déjà deux heures et dix-huit minutes. Le temps passait trop vite… Elle passa en trottant devant une ruelle et s'arrêta, surprise. Readers, évanoui, se tenait ici, devant Fried. Elle serra les poings et s'approcha.

\- Fried !

\- Mademoiselle Scath.

Fried n'était plus le garçon gentil avec elle. Ils étaient désormais ennemis. Scath se mit en position d'attaque et lui ordonna :

\- Conduis-moi à Luxus. Tout de suite.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, comme ça.

Scath serra les dents. Maudite loyauté à la con… Sa magie illumina ses poings. Fried sortit son épée et Scath déplia ses ailes. Voler lui permettrait d'éviter une majorité de runes du Mage. La fée grommela :

\- Je vais t'obliger à m'y conduire !

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je refusais de t'y conduire.

Fried lança un enchantement et, constitué de runes, des ailes apparurent dans son dos. Scath serra les dents. Il allait attaquer… ! Elle s'envola et des lances des ombres jaillirent d'un cercle d'incantation qu'elle créa, pour attaquer Fried. Il esquiva avec une insolente facilité. Scath gronda :

\- A quoi sert cette mascarade, Fried ?! Cessez immédiatement et le Maitre ne sera pas trop dur !

\- Le Maitre ? Le Maitre, c'est Luxus, et personne d'autre.

\- Tu es fou, Fried. Je ne te voyais pas si stupide… Regarde-le ! Il est noyé de colère ! Comment peux-tu le soutenir encore ?!

\- Je suis désolé, Mademoiselle Scath.

\- Je vais te le montrer. Je vais te montrer que Luxus n'est pas l'avenir de la guilde…

Scath lança une sphère d'ombre sur le Mage des Runes, furieuse. Il frappa dans le vide avec son épée et cela eut pour effet de trancher la boule avant qu'elle ne le touche. Scath fronça les sourcils. Fried était fort. Soudain, elle se figea et s'effondra. Ses yeux… Ses yeux ! Un voile tombait sur eux, lentement. Fried s'approcha alors qu'elle ne voyait presque plus rien et ne pouvait plus parler. Il venait d'utiliser sur elle des runes qu'il avait jetées en même temps qu'il parait. Il n'y avait rien à dire, le Mage était d'une grande dextérité.

\- Yami no Ecriture : Shitsumei. Les écritures de l'Ombre de la cécité. Elles rendent aveugles. Yami no Ecriture : Chinmoku. Les écritures de l'Ombre du silence, qui empêchent de parler.

Le Mage des Runes observa Scath qui se redressait. Ses yeux étaient devenus entièrement blancs et, à la place de ses iris, se trouvait une rune : Cécité. Scath ne voyait plus rien, juste du noir. Sur ses lèvres, une rune scellait sa bouche. Lentement et maladroitement, elle essaya de se redresser mais elle perdait tous ses repères. Elle essaya de faire un pas mais trébucha. Fried l'attrapa par le col.

\- Maintenant, tu es inoffensive. Je vais t'amener à Luxus.

Scath ne réagissait plus. Sa cécité soudaine la terrifiait. Elle se sentait affreusement seule, ainsi. Fried déplia ses ailes runiques et s'envola en tenant Scath contre lui. Paniquée, elle serra ses mains sur le mage, comme si elle craignait de tomber, à croire qu'elle avait perdu ses ailes en même temps. Ils survolèrent Magnolia mais la fée était incapable de dire où ils se trouvaient. Il la fit marcher dans un lieu froid et, même quand elle ne sentit plus sa main dans son dos, elle continua à marcher en tendant les bras en avant. Une main lui prit la sienne.

\- Regarde, grand-père, disait la voix de Luxus. La fée sur laquelle tu comptais est hors service, désormais.

\- Scath !, dit la voix de Makarov.

Scath fronça les sourcils. Etait-elle à la guilde ? Non. Que ferait Luxus là-bas, de toute manière ? Mais… Hum… Comment est-ce que Makarov, prisonnier de la guilde, pouvait-il la voir ? Elle déglutit. Une projection de pensée ! Luxus n'était qu'un hologramme, là-bas. Le Dragon Slayer blond demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ici, Natsu ? Tu ne te bats pas ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à sortir !

Pourquoi cela ? Il avait plus de quatre-vingt-ans ? Scath, perdue, referma ses mains sur la chemise de Luxus. Elle ignorait où elle était, seule avec Luxus. Etre dépendante à ce point la rendait malade. Son compagnon prit la parole, s'adressant à son grand-père :

\- Tes compagnons… Enfin, tes « enfants » comme tu dis… Je parie que c'est insupportable pour toi de les voir se battre entre eux, non ? Avec Natsu et Erza qui ne peuvent rien faire… Et Scath qui est incapable de lutter avec sa cécité… Plus personne n'est là pour vaincre ma RaijinShū, alors ? Alors… Tu abandonnes ?

La fée serra les dents. Elle s'était bêtement fait avoir par Fried… Dire que Makarov comptait sur elle ! La voix de Happy la fit sursauter :

\- Il reste Grey ! Il est aussi fort que Natsu ! Il ne perdra pas !

\- Aussi fort que moi ?!, s'étouffa le Dragon Slayer du feu.

\- C'est la vérité, affirma le chat.

Sous ses doigts, Scath sentait la respiration de Luxus. Il rit :

\- Grey ? Je ne miserai pas sur ce gamin.

\- Ne sous-estime pas Grey, Luxus !, prévint Makarov.

Au même instant, les runes émirent un petit bruit et Luxus éclata de rire. Il lut ce qu'elles écrivaient :

\- Grey est hors d'état de combattre. Vingt-huit Mages restant.

Vingt-huit ?! Comment était-ce possible ! Il ne restait même pas la moitié des Mages de départ ! Luxus riait avec force et satisfaction :

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

\- Impossible !, cria Happy. Le combat devait être truqué ! Tout comme celui de Scath !

\- Qui va pouvoir battre la RaijinShū, maintenant ?

\- Gajeel !, s'écria le chat volant immédiatement.

\- C'est dommage, mais il ne participe pas. De toute manière, il s'en fiche, de la guilde.

\- Moi, je suis encore là !, cria Natsu !

\- Tu ne peux pas sortir, alors ça ne change rien.

Scath serra les dents et ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières. Elle décevait Makarov, ainsi… Celui-ci prit la parole :

\- C'est bon. Ça suffit. Je me rends.

La fée se redressa, les yeux écarquillés, dévoilant ses runes dans les yeux qui se renforçaient lentement. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Natsu poussa un cri de protestation mais Makarov l'ignora :

\- Mets fin à ceci, Luxus.

Luxus sembla surpris, Scath l'entendit à l'hésitation dans son souffle. La fée devait trouver d'autres moyens de comprendre les choses autour d'elle. Elle leva ses mains vers son cou, pour le localiser, avant de lever son visage vers lui, pour lui jeter un regard suppliant.

\- Je ne peux pas. Le Grand et Puissant Maitre de Fairy Tail ne peut pas se rendre dans un moment pareil. Mais… Si tu insistes… Tu dois me céder ta place.

Comment ?! Alors c'était tout ce qu'il voulait ? La place de Maitre… Scath fronça les sourcils. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle et stupide ?! Natsu cria :

\- C'est dégueulasse, Luxus !

\- Enfoiré… C'était ça, ton objectif ?, grogna Makarov.

\- Plus qu'une demi-heure avant que les statues ne s'écroulent. Si tu veux te retirer, utilise les haut-parleurs et annonce la nouvelle à toute la ville. Tu diras que tu me cèdes la guilde. Réfléchis bien. Ta place ou tes amis ?

Puis, le silence envahit la pièce. Contre elle, sa hanche, elle sentait la main de Luxus. Etait-ce vraiment Luxus ? Oui, elle reconnaissait son odeur Dommage… Elle aurait préféré un clone satanique, ou un truc du genre, qui était en train d'usurper la place de Luxus. Il la guida silencieusement et l'assit sur une marche en pierre. Scath voulut l'appeler mais les runes l'en empêchaient. Jamais Scath n'avait tant été une poupée –celle de Luxus- qu'en ce moment. Heureusement que Fried ne lui avait pas retiré l'ouïe.

Justement, elle entendit un bruit de runes et Luxus commenta :

\- Mistgun est là. Avec moi, les meilleurs de Fairy Tail sont là. On ne peut pas envisager un festival sans les meilleurs. Dommage que tu ne participes pas, Scatty.

Mistgun ? Il était là… ? Oui ! Oui ! Tout allait changer ! Elle observa dans la direction où se trouvait la voix de Luxus. Ah oui… ? Elle ne participait pas, alors, hein ? Un sourire déforma ses lèvres closes. Oui, ce corps était handicapé mais… Elle en possédait un autre, bien plus sensible. Et bien plus fort… Elle déplia ses ailes.


	49. Mistgun

**_Chapitre XXXXIII_**

_Mistgun_

_Cet imbécile de Fried_. Ce fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Scath quand la magie mugit dans ses veines. Il aurait dû la paralyser, pas l'aveugler.

Les ombres autour d'elles s'envolèrent en plusieurs particules épaisses qui se collèrent sur ses jambes et ses avant-bras. Ses ailes de libellules se dévoilèrent. Elles semblaient terrifiantes… C'était l'impression qu'elles donnaient. Les vêtements de Scath disparurent alors qu'elle endossait un autre corps. Ses avant-bras et ses jambes se couvrirent de noir, un noir d'obsidienne et de cristal d'ombre. Une nouvelle phalange poussa au bout de ses doigts, leur donnant une étrange apparence. Une certaine grâce. Ses ongles devinrent des griffes acérées. Ses oreilles s'allongèrent, pour devenir celles qu'elle possédait lorsqu'elle était une fée. Sa queue fourchue poussa également, au bas de son dos, entre ses reins. Ses yeux s'étirèrent et devinrent d'un rouge sanglant mais les runes étaient toujours là. De la fourrure poussa contre sa poitrine, son ventre ses hanches mais laissant son dos nu. Ensuite, l'étrange fourrure se muait en des plumes duveteuses qui faisaient comme une étrange robe à la hauteur de ses hanches, dévoilant ses cuisses pâles sans cacher l'avant de ses jambes. Ses cheveux noirs se dressaient sur son crâne, comme une flamme gigantesque et sombre.

Luxus lui tournait le dos. _Dommage que tu ne participes pas. _Vraiment ? Scath souffla longuement. Elle ressentait le monde… Ses ailes sentaient les vibrations dans l'air, ses oreilles entendaient la respiration de Luxus et son nez pouvait sentir son odeur. Elle le localisait aisément. Elle leva les mains qu'elle plaça de manière à préparer un coup de poing. Elle sourit avant de bondir pour aller frapper Luxus. Il ne l'esquiva que de peu.

\- Je peux savoir ce que… Scath… ?!

Avec une frayeur qu'il ne masquait pas dans les yeux, il voyait Shadow Hybrid devant lui. Et là, souriant, l'hybride se tenait. Scath redressa la tête et huma l'air. A sa droite, elle donna un coup et sentit qu'elle frôlait Luxus. Parfait.

Luxus se revit fugacement dans la grotte du Mont Hakobe. Balkans, Lyra, échafaudage. Mort. Il bondit en arrière alors que Scath avançait vers lui.

Scath ne pouvait le savoir mais elle se trouvait dans la Grande Cathédrale Cardia. Non loin de Lyra. Luxus bondissait en arrière, encore surpris. Il n'avait pas tort, les meilleurs de Fairy Tail se trouvaient en ville. Le Dragon Slayer avisa l'autel en marbre derrière lui avant de regarder Scath. Il la vit agiter ses ailes lentement, renifler fortement et ses oreilles bouger comme celles des animaux. Elle le localisait, le sentait ! Ses ailes captaient les mouvements de l'air, ses respirations comme ses mouvements, son odorat surdéveloppé localisait Luxus.

Elle était plus animale que jamais. Luxus bondit vers l'autel et claqua des doigts, pour l'attirer. Scath tourna la tête et sourit. Finalement, les griffes en avant, elle lui sauta dessus. Luxus esquiva et la fée s'encastra dans le marbre, le faisant voler en éclat. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait hurlé de frustration.

Luxus serra le poing. Scath était redoutable, même ainsi. Elle ne la volait pas, sa place de Mage de Rang-S. Et dire qu'elle n'utilisait pas sa magie… ! Lui, en revanche, n'allait pas s'en priver. Sa Lacrima brûla. Son poing s'enveloppa d'éclairs et il frappa Scath à la hanche. Elle siffla et recula, comme un animal blessé. Elle se guidait aux bruits du crépitement de la foudre. En sentant sa magie, elle avait appelé la sienne.

Scath entendit Luxus appeler la foudre au-dessus d'elle et, soudain, elle se dissout dans son ombre avant de serpenter ailleurs avant d'en bondir en direction de Luxus, l'entendant respirer. Luxus roula au sol, sans perdre sa veste et Scath marqua un temps d'arrêt, le temps de se repérer et retrouver Luxus. Le Dragon Slayer en profita. La foudre frappa Scath dans le dos.

Cela fut si violent qu'il fit voler en éclat le sceau sur ses lèvres. Le hurlement de Scath transperça l'air et elle haleta, une fois que l'attaque cessa. Malgré cette offensive distractive, elle avait repéré Luxus. _Je te tiens_. Son ombre se sépara en plusieurs lances pour frapper celle de Luxus qui s'effondra, surpris. Des lances filèrent pour attaquer le Dragon Slayer. En voyant les piques acérés, Luxus fronça les sourcils et gonfla ses poumons. Personne ne le verrait s'il utilisait sa Magie de Dragon Slayer ici, n'est-ce pas ? Il poussa un gigantesque rugissement du Dragon qui fit fondre les ombres et Scath ne l'esquiva que de justesse. Elle murmura, la voix rendue rauque par son mutisme obligatoire.

\- Nous en sommes là, alors ?

Luxus ne l'entendit pas. Scath se redressa totalement. Elle n'était plus voutée comme jusqu'à présent. Le Dragon Slayer réalisa alors les progrès accomplis. L'humanité transposée dans ce corps de bête. Scath inspira et, autour d'eux, les ombres de la cathédrale se mirent à tourbillonner. Luxus tourna sur lui-même, surpris. Il sentait de la violence brute autour de lui et, soudain, il fut attaqué par ces ombres puissantes. Des sphères des ombres lui poursuivirent jusqu'au ce qu'il se mette à luire intensément, les faisant disparaitre de nouveau. Il leva les mains et une lance de foudre y apparut, qu'il lança sur Scath. Trop rapidement. La lance heurta Scath en pleine poitrine. Dieu, encore un hurlement affreux sortit de sa bouche. Mais elle ne s'effondra pas.

Elle ouvrit la bouche lentement et utilisa un sort qu'elle avait piqué à Kageyama. Hydres des Ombres. Un grand serpent à plusieurs têtes jaillit hors de sa gorge et fondit sur Luxus. Il fut mordu de toute part et il tomba à genoux, furieux. Les serpents s'effondrèrent aussi au sol, devant une mare d'ombres sous Luxus. Celle-ci explosa sous le Dragon Slayer qui fut envoyé dans les airs en grondant comme une bête. Luxus, toujours en vol, étendit son poing fermé vers l'avant tout en générant de la foudre, pour créer un sceau magique libérant une version plus grande de son poing composée de foudre. Il fut envoyé vers Scath. Si elle évita le poing énorme, elle ne put esquiver la violente explosion qui suivit.

Elle souffla Scath comme une flamme de bougie et elle heurta un pilier de pierre, le fissurant. Elle glissa lentement au sol, Shadow Hybrid disparaissant lentement. Les yeux mi-clos, la fée avait du sang qui coulait de long de son nez. Luxus inspira violemment et se retourna pour découvrir Fried, choqué par la violence de la scène. Il avait vu toute la bataille et la puissance de la magie l'avait pour ainsi dire terrifié. Luxus eut envie de le chasser, ayant l'impression d'être jugé. Fried s'arracha de la vision de Scath, toujours aveugle et blessée, et regarda Luxus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Fried ?

\- Hum. Ever Green a été vaincu par Erza. Les filles de Fairy Tail sont libérées de l'enchantement.

La fureur se peignit sur le visage de Luxus qui donna un coup de poing rageur contre le mur. Le marbre contre la colonne se fractura. Il gronda :

\- Bande d'incapables… Comment est-ce que Ever a pu perdre contre Erza…

Dans son dos, Fried s'était approchée de Scath. Il semblait surpris de voir qu'elle avait lutté avec ses yeux aveugles. Il s'agenouilla et défit le foulard à son cou et s'en servit comme bandage sur sa tête alors que Luxus grommelait :

\- Quand es-tu devenu si faible, Ever…

Le Mage des Runes se redressa après avoir essuyé le visage de Scath, sans que Luxus ne l'ait vu. Il prit la parole, avec son flegme habituel :

\- Erza était trop forte. C'était à Bixrow ou à moi de s'en occuper.

Luxus, toujours dos à lui, ramena sa main vers lui. Scath reprenait lentement ses esprits et, en sentant le bandage sur son front, elle sourit. La fée avait entendu la voix de Fried. Peut-être n'était-il pas si désintéressé, finalement. Elle grimaça, fatiguée. Luxus marmonna :

\- Pourquoi es-tu rentré, Fried ?

\- Parce que le jeu est libéré. Les otages libérés, le Maitre restera sur ses positions.

Scath entendit Luxus se retourner, apparemment furieux. Même sans le voir, elle sentait une tension abominable. Elle entendit un grand bruit, proche d'elle et Fried. L'avait-il… Attaqué ? Luxus s'en prenait-il à son allié ? Scath tenta de se relever mais elle fut déboussolée et tomba au sol.

\- Ce n'est pas fini.

Pas fini… ? Mais… Il n'avait plus aucun point de pression, rien du tout ! Que comptait-il faire ? Scath tâtonna du bout des doigts pour trouver un appui afin de se relever.

\- Si tu ne me suis pas, alors tire-toi, déclara Luxus. Je n'ai pas besoin de gens comme ça dans ma Fairy Tail.

Luxus s'approcha de Fried – Scath l'entendit – et il murmura quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Une minute plus tard, selon ses estimations, Luxus s'adressait à quelqu'un. Son grand père. Utilisait-il une Lacrima ? Scath n'en savait rien.

\- Tu m'entends, le vieux ? Ecoutez-moi bien aussi, vous autres. Vu qu'une de mes règles est obsolète, elle va être remplacée par une nouvelle. Pour que la Bataille de Fairy Tail continue, je vais installer le Palais de la Foudre. Vous n'avez plus qu'une heure et dix minutes. Parviendras-tu à me battre ? Ou vas-tu te rendre… Master ?

Il éclata de rire et Scath serra les dents. Profitant du fait qu'elle avait retrouvé la parole, Scath tituba vers Luxus en criant – annulant l'effet spectaculaire :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Luxus ?! Tu veux impliquer des innocents ?! Le Palais de la Foudre… Ne me dis pas que tu vas utiliser les Lacrimas saisies à Spirit Ghoul !

Luxus éclata de rire. Scath allait trébucher quand Fried la rattrapa par les épaules. « Non », voilà ce qu'il voulait dire. Le Dragon Slayer jubilait :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, le vieux ?! La ville toute entière est mon otage !

\- Tu vas un peu trop loin…, souffla Fried.

\- Tu vas beaucoup trop loin ! Merde Luxus !, hurla Scath, en fixant aveuglément devant elle.

\- Trop loin…, murmura Luxus, sombre.

Il avait baissé la tête. Scath ignorait son air sombre. Mais ce murmure lui faisait chanter le cœur. Avait-il des regrets ? Allait-elle gagner ainsi ?

\- C'est moi qui décide jusqu'où on peut aller.

Scath garda la bouche entrouverte, surprise et horrifiée. Etait-ce bien Luxus qui parlait, en face d'elle ? Ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Elle se sentit faible et, si Fried ne la maintenait pas, elle se serait affaissée au sol.

\- C'est un combat dans les règles. Il ne finira que lorsqu'un des adversaires sera à terre.

\- Mais… Le Palais de la Foudre… Tu veux vraiment faire ça, Luxus ?, demanda Fried.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Fried ? Bixrow est dehors en train de s'occuper des autres. Le vieux croit en Erza, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Et de Mistgun aussi. Occupe-toi de Cana et la fille de Phantom. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elles dans ma Fairy Tail.

Fried sembla s'étouffer. Scath sentit ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la chair pâle de ses bras. Il s'écria :

\- Je veux bien les attaquer, mais nous restons de la même guilde !

\- IL ME SEMBLE QUE JE T'AI DONNE UN ORDRE !, hurla Luxus, effrayant la fée et le Mage des Runes.

Scath tâtonna et s'accrocha au col de Fried. Elle chuchota des supplications, le priant de ne pas obéir. Fried soupira, baissa un instant les yeux et lui prit les mains pour l'éloigner de lui.

\- Nous avons fait notre choix. Impossible de faire machine arrière. Je te suivrai jusqu'aux profondeurs de l'Enfer. Je ne te décevrai plus.

Et il s'éloigna d'un pas mesuré. Scath, perdue, seule, au milieu de l'église, tendit les bras pour essayer de trouver quelque chose pour se repérer. Il n'y avait plus qu'un grand silence, la fée était épuisée et triste à mourir. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, elle demanda :

\- Luxus… ? Tu es là ?

La fée sentit qu'on lui prenait le bras et que, lentement, on l'attirait. Les yeux écarquillés, elle fut appuyée contre le buste de Luxus. Sous ses mains, elle sentait sa frustration. Il bouillait de rage… Ses doigts fourragèrent dans ses cheveux et Scath, surprise, ne bougea pas. Si Fried avait rompu le charme sur ses yeux, elle aurait pu voir l'expression furieuse de Luxus mais elle pouvait sentir sa tentative de se calmer en pressant sa compagne contre lui. Finalement, il assit Scath sur les marches de la cathédrale, sans un mot.

Durant longtemps, elle entendit Luxus marcher de long en large, dans le grand bâtiment. Plus le temps passait, plus il semblait devenir fou. Les éclairs crépitaient avec force autour de lui et Scath sentait sa gorge s'assécher. Elle avait peur. La fée ignorait où elle se trouvait, qu'est-ce advenait à la guilde et ses nakamas, combien de temps il restait avant l'activation du Palais de la Foudre… L'angoisse la rendait folle, d'autant plus que Luxus ne parlait pas. La seule certitude qu'avait Scath, c'était que le Dragon Slayer devenait de plus en plus furieux à chaque minute passée.

Et puis, d'un coup, il cessa de marcher de long en large. Scath ne l'entendit plus. Surprise, elle étendit ses doigts posés sur les marches autour d'elle et effleura la veste de Luxus. Il s'était donc assit, lui aussi. Que se passait-il ? Etait-il tenu en échec ? A sa droite, elle l'entendit murmurer pour lui-même :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ces souvenirs refont surface maintenant… ?

De quels souvenirs parlait-il ? Scath fronça les sourcils mais se refusa de lui adresser la parole. Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Luxus ne reprit la parole qu'un peu de temps après, surprenant la fée.

\- Le moment est venu… Je vais te surpasser, le vieux.

Il se leva et s'éloigna. Scath leva une main, qu'elle agita lentement. Oui, il s'était bel et bien éloigné. Mais, heureusement, Luxus reprit la parole quand qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'enfermer de nouveau dans la peur :

\- Six minutes avant l'activation du Palais de la Foudre. Il ne compte pas démissionner ? Il est toujours aussi borné.

Scath entendit soudain un pas différent de celui de Luxus. Plus léger, accompagné d'un tourbillon de cape. Elle entendait du bois taper contre le sol. Des semelles en bois. Elfman portait des chaussures comme ça mais… C'était peu probable de le voir affronter Luxus ainsi. Il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Surprise, les yeux toujours grands ouverts et couverts de runes, elle se leva. Luxus prit la parole, apparemment amusé.

\- Oh… Tu es venu, Mistgun ?

Mistgun ! Il allait ramener Luxus à la raison, oui, c'était certain ! Un grand sourire illumina son visage. Luxus ricana, ce qui refroidit un peu l'enthousiasme de Scath.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu participerais à mon petit jeu !

\- Si tu désactives tout de suite le Palais de la Foudre, dit Mistgun avec sa voix blanche, les gens croiront qu'ils ne s'agissaient que d'un simple divertissement.

\- Tu es vraiment naïf. Tu as entendu les rumeurs qui courent sur qui de nous deux serait le plus fort de Fairy Tail ?

\- Je m'en contrefiche, mais tu oublies Erza et Scathach.

\- Elles ? Hin… Pas moyen. Erza est sur la bonne voie mais loin de l'arrivée. Et Scath… Regarde par toi-même…

Scath supposa qu'il la dévoilait ainsi, en position de faiblesse. Elle serra les dents, prenant une expression rageuse malgré ses yeux inexpressifs. La fée ne le vit pas, mais Mistgun notait les traces de lutte sur elle, et même sur Luxus. Il se doutait bien qu'ils avaient luttés et, à voir Luxus, elle lui avait très bien tenu tête avant de s'effondrer. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire sur la fée, ayant sous les yeux la preuve qu'elle était loin d'être faible, derrière lui :

\- Erza ? Faible ? Tu es vraiment si aveugle que ça ?

\- Je dis juste que tu as du talent, Mistgun. Je me demande vraiment lequel de nous deux est le plus fort de Fairy Tail.

\- Si c'est tout ce que peuvent voir tes yeux, je me demande qui est le plus naïf.

\- Réglons ça une bonne fois pour toute.

La fée écarquilla les yeux. Sérieusement ?! Mon dieu, Luxus était pire qu'un enfant ! Se battre contre Mistgun… Non, vraiment, c'était du n'importe quoi. Il ressemblait à un Natsu mille fois plus dangereux.

\- Mistgun… Ou plutôt…

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. La magie avait fusé, surprenant Scath qui bascula en arrière, craintive. Ils se battaient ?! Quelle bande de… La fée n'entendit rien de plus que des détonations de magie avant que tous les vitraux de la Cathédrale n'explosent. Ce fut ces bruits de verre qui indiquèrent à Scath son emplacement. Il n'y avait que dans la Cathédrale Cardia qu'une telle chose aurait pu advenir. Les bruits se dissipèrent, alors que Scath sentait des débris de verre autour d'elle. Ses oreilles sifflaient mais les deux Mages parlaient suffisamment fort pour qu'elle entende.

\- Où as-tu appris cela ?!, s'écria Mistgun.

\- Oh… C'est rare de te voir paniquer, commenta Luxus. Où l'ai-je apprise ? Je te le dirai peut-être si tu me bats !

\- Tu vas le regretter, Luxus. Je vais te montrer des sorts que tu n'as encore jamais vu.

\- J'ai peur, ricana Luxus. Allez, fais de ton mieux, mon pote !

Scath eut un petit pincement au cœur. Elle aurait rêvé de voir la Magie de Mistgun mais, à cause de Fried, elle ne pouvait rien voir. La fée se redressa parmi les éclats de verre et monta les marches avec précaution, pour s'éloigner de la lutte. Si jamais un sort la frappait, elle ne pourrait le contrer. La fée entendit de bruits de bois. Mistgun allait-il attaquer ? Ou Luxus ? Le suspens était à son comble mais Scath ne pouvait qu'entendre. Luxus cria :

\- Quoi ?! Toute la Cathédrale ! C'est quoi cette magie ?!

Elle ne comprit pas. Que faisait Mistgun ?! Il avait utilisé un sort… La fée se souvint du nom de celui-ci. Le Chant Sacré… Il s'agissait d'un sort employé grâce au Cercle des Cinq Feuilles Magiques, nécessitant des Bâtons Magiques. Cela expliquait le bruit de bois.

Mistgun avait envoyé ses cinq bâtons au sol en cercle autour de Luxus. Ensuite, selon les livres, cinq cercles magiques devraient se dessiner dans le ciel de tailles et de couleurs différentes, avant qu'un rayon puissant passe au travers alors en augmentant sa puissance à chaque cercle puis ne s'abattent sur l'ennemi. Pour empêcher de réagir Luxus de réagir avant que le sort ne soit prêt, il avait emprisonné le mage dans une illusion. C'était pour cela que le Dragon Slayer criait ! Scath se demanda ce qu'il voyait.

Scath aurait adoré voir ce sort à l'œuvre. Soudain, les éclairs crépitèrent et le cri de Luxus se mua en un rire amusé. La fée fronça les sourcils. S'était-il libéré ?

\- C'est minable !, cria Luxus. Tu pensais m'avoir avec une telle illusion ?

\- Bien… Mais tu t'en es rendu compte un peu trop tard.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Les cercles magiques devaient être prêts. Un sort à cinq pentagrammes… Scath ne savait même pas si elle serait capable de lutter encore après une telle attaque. Luxus sembla surpris avant de dire, narquois :

\- Qui s'est fait avoir ?

Des éclairs crépitaient, plus proches de Mistgun. Scath fronça les sourcils. Un piège… Le seul moyen qu'avait Luxus, c'était d'utiliser un autre cercle magique, vers Mistgun. Scath se souvint de son examen de Mage de Rang-S. Ils avaient lutté, eux deux, de manière similaire l'un contre l'autre. Ils crièrent quand la Magie les frappa mais Scath ne les entendit pas s'effondrer. Ils étaient décidément excessivement forts… Malgré sa propre puissance, Scath se sentit minable. Un instant, elle les entendit lutter avant que Luxus ne rit de nouveau :

\- Tu n'es pas mauvais…

\- Luxus !

C'était les voix d'Erza et Natsu. Scath écarquilla les yeux. Ils les avaient trouvés ?! Bien sûr, après l'explosion des vitraux de la Cathédrale, ils devaient avoir compris qu'ils étaient ici. La fée eut un grand sourire. Si les trois Mages luttaient ensemble contre Luxus… Celui-ci profita de la distraction des deux Mages pour attaquer. Scath supposa qu'il toucha Mistgun, étant donné qu'il considérait les deux autres comme des moins que rien.

Scath n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation. Ils parlaient soudainement trop bas pour qu'elle entende et ses oreilles avaient été vrillées par l'explosion précédente, lors de la confrontation entre Luxus et Mistgun. La seule chose qu'elle distingua, ce fut le départ précipité de Mistgun… Pourquoi ?! Natsu cria :

\- Je suis venu pour me battre ! Tu me le laisses, Erza, hein ? Erza !

Elle ne répondait pas. Soudain, faisant sursauter Scath, la foudre grésilla et frappa. Erza poussa un long hurlement de douleur. La fée plaqua sa main contre sa bouche avant d'essayer de s'avancer vers Luxus, de nouveau.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête d'ahurie, Erza !, cria Luxus, hilare. Allez, bats-toi !

Il envoya Erza au tapis, dans un grand bruit d'armure. Natsu hurla :

\- Luxus ! C'est moi, ton adversaire, enfoiré !

\- Oh…, ricana Luxus. Tu étais là ? Je ne t'avais pas vu, Natsu.

\- Gn… Ne me sous-estime pas !

Scath chuta dans les escaliers, se blessant contre les bouts de vitraux mais se releva et tituba contre un pilier en pierre. Erza avait été blessée… ! Elle entendit Luxus et Natsu se battre. Peut-être que… Elle avait une chance de quitter la Cathédrale. Scath devait retrouver Fried, pour qu'il lève le sort sur ses yeux. Sinon, elle resterait totalement inutile. Erza sembla prendre la place de Natsu :

\- Quelles sont ces choses qui flottent dans le ciel, Luxus ?!

\- C'est le Palais de la Foudre, voyons ! Tu ne connais pas ?, ricana-t-il.

\- Pauvre taré… ! Tu comptes attaquer Magnolia ?!

\- Roh… Allez, ne sois pas si dure, Erza. Ca me fend le cœur aussi, tu sais !, avoua-t-il dans un grand éclat de rire.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Scath avait retrouvé la sortie de la Cathédrale. Natsu la remarqua :

\- Scath ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

\- Il faut que je trouve Fried, expliqua-t-elle en s'adressant à un mur, ne pouvant voir Natsu. Il faut que je retrouve la vue.

Luxus la remarqua à son tour. Il grimaça.

\- Où est-ce que tu penses aller, toi, hein ?!

Il ne devint plus qu'un éclair furieux, zébra le ciel pour se placer devant Scath et lui asséna un violent coup au ventre, pour l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la Cathédrale. Scath poussa un hurlement et heurta le mur avec force. Elle entendit à peine Erza dire qu'elle allait détruire les Lacrimas, Luxus lui rétorquer que c'était impossible à cause de la Magie Body Link, qui liait les sphères à leur agresseur en lui infligeant une douleur atroce, puis la femme en armure s'en aller et Natsu défier le Dragon Slayer blond.

Luxus et Natsu commencèrent leur combat, alors que Scath se tenait son ventre endolori, des larmes pleins les yeux.

\- Tu dois voir aussi, Natsu, à quel point cette guilde est médiocre… ! Pour changer cela, je dois devenir le nouveau Maitre !

Scath ferma les yeux et attendit que la douleur passe en pleurant. A quel moment les choses avaient-elles dérapées ? Aucune idée, et puis franchement, ça importait peu, désormais. On atteignait le climax et le dénouement, bientôt, cela se sentait dans l'atmosphère. Luxus gronda, après avoir envoyé valser Natsu.

\- Plus qu'une minute trente… Que fout le vieux ?

\- Il ne se passera rien, Luxus !, cria Natsu, amusé. A quoi ça te servirais de détruire la ville ? Tu sais bien… Et là, t'as les glandes parce que tu commences à douter. Pas évident d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses idées, pas vrai ?

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS ?!, hurla Luxus, dans la fureur la plus pure.

Pendant ce temps, Fried était allongé au sol, vaincu par Mirajane. La Démone. La barmaid avait révélé son si puissant pouvoir… Il ne pouvait rien contre elle. Et la jolie jeune femme lui avait rappelé que Fairy Tail actuelle était sa guilde, pas celle dont rêvait Luxus. Il ferma les yeux, laissant les larmes couler. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Tout autour de Magnolia, il vit des rayons de magie monter pour frapper les lacrimas. Il avait entendu l'appel télépathique de Warren qui ordonnait la destruction des sphères de cristal. C'était fini, pensait Fried, vidé.

Il se crispa. Il avait désactivé toute ses runes, sauf une. Celle des yeux de Scath. Il avait senti celle de ses lèvres sauter mais elle était toujours aveugle. Fried tendit ses doigts vers le ciel et dessina un motif invisible, lentement.


	50. Le Dragon Foudroyant

**_Chapitre XXXIV_**

_Le Dragon Foudroyant_

Scath se crispa. Elle sentait de la chaleur sur ses yeux, sous la lentille en cristal. Elle gémit et plaqua ses mains sur ses paupières closes. C'était douloureux, affreusement, ajouté à sa souffrance dans le ventre. Ses larmes redoublèrent et elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Soudain, cela cessa aussi brutalement que ça avait débuté. Les paumes de la fée étaient trempées et, quand elle les écarta, les yeux noyés, elle hoqueta. Elle cligna des paupières pour chasser les larmes et le monde était de nouveau visible. La fée observa sa main. Percées d'éclats de verre et couvertes de contusions à cause de sa lutte contre Luxus. Elle reporta ensuite son regard sur la cathédrale et elle découvrit Luxus et Natsu qui se battaient férocement alors qu'elle bondissait sur ses pieds, ignorant un vertige, et se précipitait vers un vitrail explosé.

Dans le ciel, les lacrimas explosaient les unes après les autres. Des poussières d'or tombaient sur la cité avec douceur. Au même instant, le chronomètre de Luxus s'évanouissait. Scath eut un sourire féroce. Ca y est ! C'était fini pour lui ! Elle serra les poings. Luxus sembla surpris.

\- Tu vois, sourit Natsu. Je te l'avais dit.

Scath dévala les escaliers et vint se placer au côté de Natsu. Les deux garçons observèrent ses yeux, ne voyant plus les runes. Luxus sembla agacé et Natsu soulagé. La fée observa Luxus avec un regard d'acier.

\- Que veux-tu changer ? Nous… Nous sommes un seul et même cercle d'amis ! Tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça, Luxus. Et c'est pour ça que tu ne seras jamais le Maitre de Fairy Tail… Comment le pourrais-tu ?

Luxus avait baissé la tête. Scath, elle, avait un affreux pressentiment. Natsu ne connaissait pas l'immensité du pouvoir de Luxus, elle si. Elle se plaça devant le Dragon Slayer qui ronchonna. La sensation de la fée se confirma quand Luxus hurla de frustration, explosant d'éclairs puissants qui lui sortait des yeux et de la bouche. La puissance du blond souffla Scath et Natsu, mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Luxus gronda :

\- Comment… ? Par la force !

\- Ca commence à bien faire…, grogna Natsu. Fairy Tail ne sera jamais à toi !

La magie de Luxus ne cessait de crépiter autour de lui, alors que Scath retenait Natsu. Luxus… Il allait révéler son secret… C'était certain. La fée leva les bras, pour se protéger, alors que Luxus répondait, la voix soudainement dépourvu de toute colère :

\- Oh si. Elle le sera. Je n'aurai pas dû forcer le marché. Alors, maintenant, je vais compter sur mon propre pouvoir !

\- Si je te bats, tu lâcheras le morceau, Luxus ?, demanda Natsu.

Scath voulu lui ordonner de se taire mais c'était trop tard. Avec sa présomption, il venait d'alimenter la fureur de Luxus. Natsu bondit par-dessus la fée, le poing en feu, et allait frapper Luxus au front. Quand il tenta de traverser les éclairs autour du blond, son feu s'éteignit et, là, Natsu sembla figé hors du temps, ne ressentant plus la gravité. Luxus, les yeux révulsés, redressa la tête.

\- Tu seras le premier.

Il électrocuta Natsu avant de l'envoyer heurter le plafond de la Cathédral Cardia. Scath leva les yeux avant de reporter son regard vers Luxus. Pour la première fois, Scath ressentit une vraie fureur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue auprès de son petit ami. Il n'y avait plus de peur en elle, à ce moment. Elle le maudissait, le détestait. Il l'observa, furieux :

\- Amenez-vous… Fairy Tail ! Je vous dévorerai tous !

Scath voulu attaquer avant de se retenir. Sa magie était annulée par celle de Luxus et, dans l'état dans lequel il était, seul Shadow Hybrid aurait pu le calmer. Hors, Scath était trop épuisée pour se transformer de nouveau. Elle était inutile, dans ce combat. Au-dessus d'elle, Natsu s'était propulsé, totalement enflammé, en direction de Luxus. Celui-ci bondit vers lui et le frappa au ventre, avant de lui donner un coup de pied pour l'envoyer au tapis. Scath serra les dents. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle s'envolait alors que le Dragon Slayer blond envoyait la foudre sur Natsu.

Une lance des ombres fila pour frapper Luxus qui l'évita. Il jeta un regard furieux envers Scath. Natsu, de son côté, n'avait pu éviter l'éclair et se retrouvait au sol, paralysé. Luxus atterrit également, surprenant Scath qui pensait qu'elle allait devoir encaisser une attaque, elle aussi. Luxus leva le poing et une sphère de foudre énorme se forma, allant frapper Natsu. Scath se souvint avoir hurlé et piqué vers Natsu avant qu'un éclair ne la cueille en vol, à la cheville. Déstabilisée, elle se posa chaotiquement au sol, en observant les éclairs frapper Natsu. Scath poussa un hurlement de rage et recouvrit ses bras de cristal noir, ainsi que ses jambes pour bondir, aller tenter de frapper Luxus. Il lui saisit le pied, pour parer son attaque. Luxus l'électrocuta sévèrement et Scath hurla, sans s'effondrer pour autant. A la place, elle donna un violent crochet sur la joue de Luxus. Il sembla furieux et lui tordit sa cheville déjà blessée. Cette fois-ci, elle tomba au sol en grognant. Là où s'était trouvé Natsu, il n'y avait plus rien.

\- Ce n'était pas ton camarade ?

Scath, surprise, leva les yeux. Accroché contre une fenêtre, tenant Natsu par la ceinture, Gajeel Redfox observait la scène. Le rire de Luxus mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il observait le Dragon du Fer. Gajeel demanda :

\- Pourquoi être heureux alors qu'il est mort ? Même s'il ne l'est pas… Enfin, je comprends, il peut vraiment être agaçant, après. Mais… Et la donzelle, là ? Ce n'est pas ta compagne ?

Gajeel bondit au sol, avant de lâcher Natsu face contre terre, le faisant jurer. Luxus secoua la tête avant de ricaner :

\- Tiens donc… Un autre quatre heures. Disparais… Tous ceux sur mon chemin devraient disparaitre !

Luxus riait comme un dément. Scath observa Gajeel, avant de se redresser et de regarder Luxus. Les cristaux fondaient sur ses bras et les ombres de la cathédrale tremblaient autour d'elle.

\- Je m'occupe de Luxus. Reste en retrait, gronda Natsu à Gajeel.

\- J'ai un compte à régler avec lui. Sa force monstrueuse est un problème. C'est bien un descendant de Makarov. J'aime pas ça, mais il va falloir s'allier.

Dans son dos, Scath entendait les deux garçons se chamailler. Elle observa Luxus. Ses yeux étaient noyés de magie, le rendant affreusement terrifiant. Il ne cessait de répéter « Disparais… ! » alors que Scath lui jetait un regard suppliant qu'il ne voyait même pas. Finalement, les Dragon Slayers trouvèrent un arrangement et, quand ils chargèrent pour attaquer ensemble, Scath recula. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils affrontaient… !

Le souffle de Natsu s'enroula autour du bras métallique de Gajeel que Luxus envoya au loin en souriant. Après une succession d'attaques et leurs souffles combinés, Gajeel et Natsu s'écartèrent alors que Scath, sombre, s'approchait de Luxus. Il fallait le calmer, tout de suite.

\- Scath ?, cria Natsu, interloqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!, vociféra Gajeel.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous réveillez !

Emergeant dans la fumée, Luxus n'avait aucune égratignure. Scath se jeta devant lui, les bras levés, comme pour l'empêcher d'attaquer. Elle avançait tout en même temps. Luxus souffla :

\- Voilà donc vos pouvoirs combinés. Vous ne méritez pas le titre de Dragon Slayers.

Scath posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Luxus, qui l'ignora, tout sourire narquois. La fée avait recouvert ses mains de cristal froid qu'elle avait posé là où se trouvait la Lacrima de son compagnon, comme pour la refroidir. A la place, elle se brûla.

\- Je déteste les sermons du vieux, alors j'ai gardé ça secret… Mais je vais vous le montrer tout spécialement.

\- Non ! Luxus !, supplia Scath. C'est inutile ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ils… Ils…

Ses longues canines poussèrent, rivalisant avec celles de la fée, son torse doubla de volume, alors que ses bras massifs se couvraient d'écailles. Les éclairs autour de lui devinrent si puissants qu'ils blessaient Scath. Dragon Force. Une technique avancée de la Magie des Dragon Slayers. Luxus avait doublé de puissance. Alors qu'il gonflait ses poumons, Scath écarquilla les yeux. Ca y est… La peur était revenue… La fée se baissa alors que Luxus crachait un long souffle de dragon, rempli d'éclairs terrifiants. Quand elle se retourna, elle découvrit Gajeel et Natsu, à terre, paralysés. Scath se redressa et cria :

\- Arrête ! Luxus ! Tu vas les tuer !

Les deux Dragon Slayers essayaient de se relever péniblement alors que Luxus observait Scath avec dépit. Et déception. Il lui saisit le bras et gronda :

\- Makarov… Erza… La guilde toute entière… Les habitants de Magnolia… JE LES FERAIS TOUS DISPARAITRE !

Soudain, Scath comprit. Pourquoi il la voulait ici, si proche de lui… La fée lui hurla de la lâcher mais Luxus la tint bien contre elle. Finalement, les cris de Scath se muèrent en hurlement de douleur. On piochait dans son pouvoir de fée… Contre sa volonté ! Elle ne pouvait rien faire, contre cela !

Luxus allait utiliser Fairy Law, contre tous ceux qu'il avait cités précédemment.

De l'or coula de sous ses paupières, pour recouvrir ses yeux. Scath était trop épuisée, pour donner de la magie pour ce sort. Quand elle essuya ses yeux, l'or avait coulé hors de ses orbites, en surdose, et lui maculait tout le visage. Elle ne saurait dire s'il s'agissait d'un signe de son refus d'obéir ou de sa fatigue. Les ailes de Scath se déplièrent avec violence alors que sa queue de fée poussait. Ses oreilles s'allongeaient et Scath hurlait plus fort de jamais. Elle suppliait Luxus de cesser, en vain. Le spectacle était affreusement violent. Luxus, avec ses avant-bras couverts d'écailles, qui maintenait contre lui Shadow Hybrid en pleine souffrance à cause de sa fatigue, avec ses yeux qui coulaient sur ses joues. Habituellement, utiliser le pouvoir féérique la brûlait de l'intérieur mais, cette fois, la douleur était mille fois plus importante.

_Ils étaient un couple de monstres_, songea Gajeel.

Une boule de lumière apparut entre les mains de Luxus alors que les Dragon Slayers lui hurlaient de cesser. Le hurlement de Scath était mort et elle ne faisait que flotter piteusement au-dessus de son compagnon, entravée par une chaine d'or qui allait d'elle à lui. Il l'avait relâché quand elle s'était envolée. De l'or coulait désormais sur le cou de Scath. Soudain, la voix de Levy monta :

\- LUXUS ! ARRÊTE !

Scath ne réagit pas, alors que les garçons se tournaient vers elle. Ses yeux étaient rouges, elle avait pleuré. Les Dragon Slayers lui hurlèrent de fuir, bien que cela soit inutile. Appuyée contre un mur, faible, Levy cria :

\- Luxus ! Ton grand-père… Il est… Aux portes de la mort !

Tous se figèrent. Même Scath sembla l'entendre dans sa transe. Mêlée à l'or de ses yeux, des larmes d'argents pointaient. Mais son expression noyée de larmes épaisses étaient toujours morne. De l'or gouttait sur les joues de Luxus, depuis celles de Scath. Jamais on ne les avait vus aussi unis. Gajeel et Natsu, au sol, serrèrent les poings, choqués. Cachés dans la lumière, les iris de Luxus réapparurent lentement, comme s'il prenait conscience des mots de Levy. Scath, elle, souffrait toujours, quoique légèrement moins. Le Dragon Foudroyant allait-il cesser cette folie ?

\- S'il te plait ! Arrête !, cria Levy. Viens le voir !

Natsu observait devant lui, sans rien voir, en état de choc. Il murmurait « Le vieux… Il va mourir ? » mais personne ne lui répondait. Levy pleurait devant eux alors que Gajeel serrait si fort les dents qu'on aurait pu voir des éclats d'émail jaillirent. Soudain, Scath se cambra furieusement alors que sa magie était de nouveau utilisée. Un sourire carnassier traversa le visage de Luxus :

\- Timing parfait ! Mes chances de devenir Maitre viennent de grimper soudainement !

Gajeel jeta un regard furieux alors que Levy plaquait sur sa bouche ses doigts fins. La sphère de lumière entre les mains de Luxus avait cessé de croitre. Il était prêt à attaquer. Scath avait entrouvert sa bouche, dévoilant ses crocs pointus. Ses lèvres étaient couvertes de liquide doré, semblaient collante et poisseuse. Un peu d'or s'infiltra dans sa gorge. Luxus hurla :

\- Disparais, Fairy Tail ! Je te reconstruirai sur tes ruines ! Tu ne manqueras à personne ! Tout le monde tremblera devant ma guilde ultime !

Les Mages de Fairy Tail étaient paralysés. Levy sanglotait, terrifiée, Natsu bouillait de rage et Gajeel semblait également furieux. Quant à Scath, elle était tellement plongée dans l'invocation de Fairy Law et murée dans sa douleur qu'elle ne sentait plus aucune émotion. Finalement, avec la même voix étrange qu'elle avait eue dans le combat contre José, elle répéta après Luxus :

\- Fairy Law est invoquée !

Luxus referma les mains sur la sphère de magie entre ses paumes, ce qui noya la cathédrale Cardia sous une lumière éblouissante. Celle-ci explosa également autour de Scath et monta en un rayon qui domina la ville, avant de se changer en cercle d'invocation. La grande ville de Magnolia était entièrement touchée.

Tout l'or qui avait coulé des yeux de Scath remonta jusqu'à elle, provenant des joues de Luxus, du sol, de son propre visage et son cou, et ses yeux noirs revinrent à la normale. Shadow Hybrid disparu instantanément, à la vitesse d'un élastique tendu que l'on relâche. Comme une fleur coupée, Scath tomba au sol, les yeux mi-clos, la respiration lourde et le corps vibrant de fatigue. Avait-elle, avec son pouvoir de fée, tué ses amis, sa guilde ? La fée n'était même pas en mesure d'y penser ou d'être triste tant elle était fatiguée. Au-dessus d'elle, elle entendait Luxus rire comme un dément, silencieusement. Il avait repris des dimensions normales et ses écailles jaunes avaient disparus. Il murmura :

\- J'ai surpassé le vieux… !

La poussière autour d'eux se dissipa. Et, en même, le rire de Luxus mourut. Etonnée, Scath puisa dans ses réserves pour se redresser lentement. Devant eux, Gajeel, Natsu et Levy, bien vivants, toussaient fortement. La fée soupira, le cœur douloureux. Luxus bredouilla :

\- N… Non… Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas morts ?!

Il saisit Scath par les épaules pour la redresser, et la mettre à sa hauteur. La jeune femme brune n'était qu'une loque et son corps était mou. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol alors que Luxus la secouait furieusement, une lueur quasi désespérée dans les yeux. Il lui criait dessus :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas marché ?! Tu as bloqué ta magie, tu as foiré l'enchantement ?! Mais… Avec tant de pouvoir… Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont toujours là ?!

Dans son dos, Scath entendit les trois Mages se redresser. Plus de peur que de mal, donc. Elle entendit aussi des bruits de pas. Ce fut la voix de Fried qui monta dans leur dos.

\- La guilde et les habitants de la ville vont bien. Pas une seule personne n'a été tuée.

Un rire monta, faible et fou. Entre les mains de Luxus, Scath riait. Un rire féroce, moqueur, condescendant, acide. Luxus en ressortit furieux et enfonça ses doigts dans la chair des bras de la fée qui ne cessait de s'esclaffer malgré un gémissement douloureux. Il cria :

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Toi, toi, toi ! Tu as tout fait rater ! J'en suis sûr ! Ma Fairy Law était parfaite et je suis sûr que tu l'as saccagé !

\- Non… Je n'ai rien fait, rétorqua Scath d'une voix brisée et fatiguée mais toujours furieuse. Tu n'as pas hérité que des pouvoirs et de la force de ton grand-père, Luxus… Tu possèdes aussi son cœur, celui qui t'empêche de tuer tes compagnons. Et… Fairy Law ne fonctionne que sur les ennemis. Tu n'es pas idiot, tu sais ce que je veux dire.

Le Dragon Slayer l'observait, l'air à la fois furieux, effrayé et stupéfait. Scath, elle, ne pouvait cesser de sourire. La voilà, la preuve qu'elle attendait tant. Celle qui démontrait que, en Luxus, il y avait toujours quelque chose à sauver. Ses sentiments les plus profonds s'étaient manifestés dans sa magie. Mais, elle le savait, pour elle, c'était trop tard.

Il était tellement furieux qu'il aurait pu briser les os de Scath comme des allumettes. Fried souriait doucement et il murmura :

\- La magie ne ment pas, Luxus. Ce sont tes vrais sentiments.

\- NON ! Ceux qui me gênent sont mes ennemis ! MES ENNEMIS !

\- Luxus, trancha sévèrement Scath. Ça suffit. Retourne auprès du Maitre.

Lentement, elle leva ses mains et la posa sur la joue de Luxus. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent légèrement et elle lui sourit. La fée murmura juste pour eux deux :

\- Viens avec moi. Retrouvons notre famille.

Mauvaise réponse. Les éclairs fusèrent autour de Luxus et sa forme de Dragon Force réapparut. Un éclair terrible traversa la fée qui hurla comme une damnée, effrayant les autres. Luxus saisit Scath par un seul bras et l'envoya valser contre un mur dans un cri de frustration. La fée heurta le mur en hoquetant, tombant auprès de Fried qui s'agenouilla vers elle, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Etonnement, elle n'avait rien de grave, juste une douleur affreuse là où elle percuté la pierre. Luxus hurla :

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce vieux ! Je suis moi ! Je ne suis pas son petit-fils ! Je suis Luxus !

Les éclairs envahirent la cathédrale, les manquant tous de peu. Tous… ? Non, certains frappaient Scath qui ne réagissait plus. Luxus était toujours persuadé qu'elle avait annulé sa Fairy Law, à tort. Gajeel s'était jeté devant Levy, pour la protéger, comme pour se racheter de l'avoir frappé. Natsu, dans le dos de Luxus, s'était redressé et gronda :

\- Tout le monde le sait… Que t'es qu'un abruti ! Même si tu es le petit-fils du vieux, tu n'es pas différent de nous ! Comment peux-tu cracher sur ton sang ?! NOUS SOMMES LA MÊME FAMILLE !

Le garçon aux cheveux roses s'était embrasé alors que Luxus se retournait, furieux. Profitant du fait qu'il avait détourné son attention de Scath, Fried passa son bras sous les épaules de la fée pour la redresser. Elle était affreusement pitoyable, ainsi. Luxus toisa Natsu, crépitant d'éclairs furieux.

Les flammes de Natsu l'enveloppaient totalement, prenant la forme d'une sorte de grand phœnix de feu. Il allait frapper Luxus et heurta son poing foudroyant. Scath écarquilla les yeux, la main sur son cœur en flammes. Natsu… Tenait tête à Luxus ? C'était tout à fait possible, après tout, même s'il avait puisé dans la puissance de Scath, Luxus avait été fatigué par le fait de lancer Fairy Law. En plus, il avait lutté contre Scath et Mistgun auparavant.

Soudain, ils percèrent le toit et Scath découvrit, dans les cieux, une flèche jaune et une autre rouge qui se percutait l'une l'autre. Scath pressa Fried de sortit hors de la cathédrale pour suivre la confrontation. C'était impressionnant, Scath n'avait jamais vu Natsu aussi puissant. A chaque coup que lui assénait Luxus, il lui en rendait un tout aussi violent. Soudain, Luxus frappa le deuxième Dragon Slayer à la mâchoire et l'envoya s'encastrer dans une tour de la cathédrale. Alors que Natsu essayait de se relever, Luxus le frappa au ventre, le faisant traverser les étages et atterrir à un autre niveau du toit, dans un amas de poussières et de débris. Scath l'entendit hurler :

\- Tu ne peux même pas mourir ?!

Luxus saisit Natsu par son écharpe et lui asséna au coup de pied qui l'envoya valser. Le plus jeune ralentit sa chute en enfonçant ses mains dans le toit, perçant celui-ci. Mais il ne se releva pas. Luxus était toujours plus puissant. Scath sentit son corps la lancer douloureusement. Elle avait de loin dépassé la limite de son enveloppe charnelle et celle-ci le lui rappelait bien. Elle cracha un peu de sang.

Levy, qui soutenait Gajeel, hoqueta. Fried, lui, semblait totalement dépassé par les évènements. Près de la cathédrale, des riverains s'étaient massés pour observer le combat. La grande église n'était pas belle à voir, éventrée, les vitraux explosés et des tours détruites. Soudain, Scath et Fried se figèrent. Luxus attaqua si puissamment Natsu que le toit de la belle Cardia s'enfonça. Mais, cette fois-ci, Natsu se releva avec peine. Scath serra les dents. Luxus leva le poing et la fée lui hurla :

\- LUXUS ! STOP ! CA SUFFIT, ARRÊTE !

Ce sort… La Hallebarde s'élevant vers le ciel… Un sort puissant conféré par sa lacrima. Être frappé une fois par ce sort était similaire à l'effet de cent attaques simultanées. Natsu, dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, n'y résisterait pas. Et pourtant, Luxus frappa. Levy, Scath et Fried hurlèrent au même instant, alors que, épuisé, Natsu s'effondrait, prêt à être frappé de plein fouet.


	51. Les traces de son père

**_Chapitre XXXV_**

_Dans les traces de son père _

_Et pourtant, Luxus frappa. Levy, Scath et Fried hurlèrent au même instant, alors que, épuisé, Natsu s'effondrait, prêt à être frappé de plein fouet. _

Levy ferma ses yeux, refusant de voir ce spectacle, alors que Scath et Fried ne pouvaient que garder les yeux écarquillés. Soudain, à quelques centimètres de Natsu, la hallebarde de foudre changea brutalement de trajectoire. Scath, paralysée, découvrit alors Gajeel sur le toit de la cathédrale. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu monter là-haut, trop terrifiée, sans doute. La foudre frappa son bras métallique si fort qu'il en fut éjecté de toit. Du fer… Gajeel avait utilisé son corps comme paratonnerre ! Il avait sauvé Natsu !

Gajeel retomba au sol, en criant à l'intention de Natsu :

\- Vas-y !

Natsu avait écarquillé les yeux. Furieux, il tapa du poing et se redressa lentement. Soudain, il s'enflamma si fort que Scath sentit la chaleur lui brûler les joues malgré la distance. Luxus jura. Natsu, soudainement plein de vie et rendu plus puissant par sa fureur, bondit sur Luxus. Celle-ci essaya de le parer mais Natsu était si brûlant et si puissant, que le blond ne put rien faire. Scath plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, paralysée. Luxus… Luxus était en train de perdre ! Levy bredouilla :

\- La magie qui brise la taille d'un dragon, écrase ses entrailles et réduit même son âme…

Fried était paralysé de stupeur, les yeux écarquillés. Voir Luxus battu… Il n'y croyait pas. Scath non plus. La dernière fois qu'il avait perdu, c'était en face d'elle, sur Tenroujima, lui semblait-il. Etait-elle en train de rêver ?

\- La magie d'un Dragon Slayer…

Au sol, Gajeel souriait d'un air narquois. Levy avait la bouche entrouverte. Soudain, avec une ultime attaque, Natsu envoya le corps de Luxus fendre l'air. Les yeux de la fée observèrent la courbe que produisit Luxus avant de retomber sur le toit de la cathédrale dans un bruit sourd, inconscient. Natsu poussa un véritablement rugissement de Dragon avant que Scath ne déplie ses ailes, sortant de l'étreinte de Fried, et ne se précipite auprès de Luxus. Sa respiration était chaotique et il saignait même par endroit. Scath posa sa tête dans son giron et caressa ses cheveux. Si paisible… On en oubliait presque le monstre qu'il était. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et, quand le rugissement de Natsu se tut, elle leva sa tête en sa direction et lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance le plus pur, avec les yeux humides, avant de tomber inconsciente mais toujours assise, en train de veiller Luxus.

Quand Scath se réveilla, elle était allongée entre des draps, sur un matelas moelleux. Lentement, elle entrouvrit ses yeux encore pleins de sommeil et souffla doucement. Son corps tout entier était endolori et elle se sentait rigide. Elle se découvrit couverte de bandages, sur les paumes des mains, les bras, les jambes, le buste, et aussi autour du front. Sa bouche était pâteuse.

Ses yeux glissèrent autour d'elle et la fée reconnue sa chambre, dans son appartement. Depuis combien de temps dormait-elle ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. La jeune femme se souvenait juste de s'être glissée dans l'inconscience sur la cathédrale Cardia après la défaite de Luxus… Luxus ? Où était-il, d'ailleurs ? Elle essaya de se redresser mais son corps ne fut pas de cette avis, il refusa fermement de bouger.

\- Ne bouge pas, ordonna une voix familière.

Scath fronça les sourcils et força sur son corps pour se redresser légèrement avant de s'appuyer sur la tête de lit. Assit dans un fauteuil, Luxus l'observait gravement. Lui aussi était comme emprisonné par les bandages. Scath voulu parler mais sa gorge était trop sèche.

\- Polyussica vient de quitter la maison, mais elle t'ordonne de te reposer.

Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle écoutait Polyussica, de toute façon ? Scath observa sa table de nuit. Elle croulait sous les potions multicolores et variées et les boites de pilules. Et, parmi elle, Scath trouva un verre d'eau cristalline. Elle en but quelques gorgées avant de respirer bruyamment et de demander :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Pas longtemps, avoua Luxus, toujours dans son fauteuil. A peine quelques heures.

En effet, il faisait tout juste nuit.

La jeune femme nota que Luxus ne la regardait jamais droit dans les yeux. Eh bien… C'était plutôt Scath qui agissait ainsi, habituellement. Les évènements de la cathédrale Cardia revenaient par flashs à la jeune femme. Luxus, devant elle, semblait être redevenu celui dont elle était amoureuse. Son avidité semblait avoir disparue et le laissait avec le prix des actions passées.

Luxus l'observait à la dérobé, à travers ses cils. C'était sa manière à lui de s'excuser. Mais cela ne marchait guère.

La fée ne voulait pas parler de la Bataille de Fairy Tail, alors qu'elle n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle était trop fatiguée pour parler des incidents précédents mais Scath avait le pressentiment qu'elle allait bientôt hurler. Il prit la parole, sans regarder Scath dans les yeux comme honteux – et il avait de quoi l'être – en désignant les pilules et les potions :

\- Il y a des vitamines, des antalgiques – pour la douleur, des somnifères si jamais et de la potion Sans-rêves pour éviter les… Hum… Les cauchemars.

Scath pinça les lèvres. Oups, mauvaise pioche parmi les sujets de discussions, il essayait d'aborder le sujet de la bataille. Alors qu'elle se creusait follement la tête pour trouver un sujet de conversation léger afin de gagner du temps, Luxus prit la parole de nouveau, tout en découvrant énormément d'intérêt pour la lampe de chevet de Scath :

\- Hum… A propos du Palais de la Foudre, et tout ça… Fairy Law…

Allait-il réellement s'excuser ? Scath observa les potions étiquetées et se saisit des vitamines et des antidouleurs qu'elle goba d'un coup. Les remèdes de Polyussica faisait des miracles et la fée se sentit mieux instantanément mais elle s'avait que cela ne durerait pas. C'était juste un peu de poudre aux yeux avant d'aller véritablement mieux.

La douleur temporairement disparue, Scath s'extirpa des couvertures et s'assit en tailleur au pied de son lit. Elle portait un pyjama ample un peu rapiécé mais qui faisait le job. Scath sentit sa colère s'éveiller et, instantanément, elle était prête à l'affronter. Celle-ci avait été amoindrie par la fatigue et la douleur. Elle attendit un instant que son esprit soit parfaitement opérationnel avant d'attaquer de plein fouet, sans subtilité :

\- C'est la chose la plus conne que tu puisses faire, Luxus ! Imbécile, crétin ! Et tout ça pour quoi, hein ?! HEIN ?! Des conneries !

\- Non, Scatty, tu ne comprends pas.

\- Q… Quoi ?

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il ne s'était quasiment jamais justifié de ses actes et on le sentait. Scath fut prise de frisson. Maintenant que la conversation était lancée, la fée était furieuse. Luxus ne lui faisait plus peur et elle allait bien se faire comprendre auprès de lui.

\- Il faut que je te dise pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça…

\- Oh, je t'en prie…

Mais il la coupa d'un regard tranchant et elle se tut. Finalement, il prit la parole. :

\- Je… Voulais une Fairy Tail plus grande et plus forte mais… Tu le savais déjà… Je voulais affirmer mon autorité absolue, chasser les personnes trop faibles de la guilde parce que… Hum…

\- Tu voulais juste prouver que tu n'étais pas que le petit-fils de Makarov. Tu n'as jamais rien été d'autre qu'un pauvre égoïste.

\- Non. Si ! Enfin… Ce n'est pas tout. Je… Hum… Je pensais que… C'était parce que Fairy Tail était faible que tu avais tant souffert.

Scath écarquilla les yeux. Fairy Tail l'avait faite souffrir ? … C'était si évident… ? Elle se redressa, perplexe, et Luxus sembla agacé par lui-même avant de reprendre :

\- Je croyais que, à cause la faiblesse de la guilde, tu étais partie pour Great Fantasy. Et aussi que… Hum hum… Que, c'était parce que Lyra était faible, qu'elle était morte et tu avais trop pleuré.

Un grand silence tomba dans la chambre et les fantômes de Nathanaël et Lyra s'assirent entre eux. Scath sentit son cœur s'emballer à la mention de ces noms. Ce n'était pas à cause de sa faiblesse que Lyra était morte… Mais de la force incontrôlée de Scath. Il lui fallut un instant avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre la maitrise d'elle-même. Luxus… Voulait une Fairy Tail suffisamment forte pour la protéger ? Elle souffla :

\- Tu… Mon dieu, Luxus, mais c'est… Ce n'est pas d'une Fairy Tail puissante dont j'ai besoin. C'est d'une famille. Des personnes avec qui je pourrais me reconstruire après des évènements comme ceux de Great Fantasy ou du Mont Hakobe… Ce dont j'ai besoin… C'est de toi. De vous tous. Et c'est ce que nous cherchons tous, dans notre guilde. Je ne pensais pas que… Tu étais stupide au point de penser cela !

Elle se leva, dans le silence, et s'approcha de la fenêtre, pour plaquer son front contre la vitre froide. C'était… Pire que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Elle voulait qu'ils hurlent, pas qu'ils fassent dans le sentimental. La chambre était une arène et ils étaient des combattants. Il se leva à son tour et cacha son visage dans les cheveux noirs. Scath fronça les sourcils et ne serra pas Luxus contre elle. Les mains de Luxus coururent sur ses hanches. Il embrassa son cou lentement, la faisant frémir. Elle se tendit et menaça :

\- Ne me touche pas. Ne me touche plus.

Luxus recula. Scath était envahie par une colère froide. Pour qui se prenait-il ?! Il voulait la récupérer avec un pauvre câlin ?! Elle recula et défia Luxus. Et, avec hargne, elle cracha :

\- Tu _m'_as blessé. J'ai eu tellement, tellement mal. Depuis des années. A cause de toi, des autres. Et tu viens la queue entre les jambes te faire pardonner comme si de rien n'était ?! Mais quel genre d'homme es-tu ?

\- Scatty, je…

\- Je m'appelle Scathach ! Je ne te pense pas suffisamment concerné par moi pour me surnommer ainsi !

Des mots qu'une partie d'elle avait toujours rêvé de crier jaillissaient hors de sa gorge. Et ça lui faisait du bien… Un bien fou ! Luxus baissa les yeux. La voilà, la princesse… Une reine qui en avait assez des déboires d'un chevalier trop… Eh bien, un peu trop con. Quand Luxus tombait, elle était debout. Et, cette fois-ci, elle allait le laisser dans sa poussière.

\- Ecoute… Je ne voulais pas ça…

Mauvaise réponse. Luxus venait d'enclencher l'interrupteur à fureur. Les yeux de Scath brûlèrent de rage et elle hurla :

\- TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?! C'était parfaitement ce que tu voulais ! Tu crois que j'ai oublié ta réaction euphorique lorsque ton _grand-père _a failli mourir ?!

Luxus serra les dents. … Elle avait terriblement raison. Qu'était-il ? Et depuis quand Scath était-elle cette femme puissante… Cruelle ? Elle semblait se faire un plaisir de jouer avec le couteau trempé de sel planté dans la plaie et Luxus – au fond de lui, se sentait comme un petit animal apeuré, découvrant le Grand Méchant Loup. Scath était parcourue de tremblements rageurs. Le Dragon Slayer respirait profondément.

Scath, elle, était en réalité totalement perdue. C'était la première fois qu'elle hurlait ainsi de telles vérités et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Le blond s'avança et lui prit la main. Scath recula immédiatement et buta contre la fenêtre. Luxus sentit son visage devenir dur. La voir partir… Bordel, c'était comme sentir un fil courir contre ses doigts sans pouvoir contrôler ses articulations pour le retenir. Il était soudain furieux contre le monde entier, contre Scath et lui-même.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça, bordel ?! Hein !, hurla-t-il.

Au diable les voisins et les cloisons fines comme du papier. Scath écarquilla les yeux avant de sembler être piquée au vif. Les deux se toisaient, furieux. Elle hurla tout aussi fort, pour couvrir sa voix :

\- C'est toi qui me fais du mal !

\- Tu mens ! Je voulais te protéger ! T'es même pas reconnaissante ?!

\- NON ! PARCE QUE T'ES QU'UN PUTAIN DE MONSTRE !

D'un coup, le silence s'abattit avec violence quand, accompagnant les mots, la main de la jeune femme claqua contre la joue de Luxus. Une rougeur s'épanouit alors le garçon relevait la tête. Scath respirait chaotiquement, appuyée contre la fenêtre, les doigts crispés sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour ne pas tomber, alors que Luxus était rigide et fixait un point imaginaire perdu dans le sol. S'étaient-ils toujours autant haïs ? Le Dragon Slayer soupira et finit par planter ses yeux dans ceux de Scath.

\- Alors, tu me vois comme ça ?

\- Non… Non, car je ne sais même pas ce que je contemple. Oh bordel…

Scath tremblait sur ses jambes. L'adrénaline qui avait giclé dans ses veines retombait et son cœur avait froid. Elle tituba sur ses jambes et retomba sur le cadre de la fenêtre, en se tenant son crâne brûlant avec ses doigts glacés. Que se passait-il ?! Quand avaient-ils tout foiré ?

\- Je n'arrête pas de te revoir… Ton expression quand Master Makarov était entre la vie et la mort… Tu n'es qu'un gros con totalement paumé.

\- Ouais… Ben c'est comme ça qu'il est, gros con, gronda Luxus.

\- Quoi ?... Non… Non, il est pas comme ça, le type que j'ai aimé.

Personne ne parla durant de longues, très longues minutes. Scath ne pleurait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ratés, dans cette relation ? Luxus avait la bouche sèche. La voix chancelante mais bien loin d'être envahi de sanglots, elle dit :

\- C'était toi que je voulais voir. Luxus… Pas un quelconque Drear dont le nom est trop lourd à porter, juste la personne avec les yeux qui luisent de joie, pas d'avidité. Durant toutes ces années, je ne rêvais que de voir ton masque se briser… Je voulais que tu sois capable de voir clair à nouveau… Mais là… Je me demande si tu portes réellement un masque.

Boum. Une explosion venait de raser toute la cage thoracique de Luxus, emportant les os et les organes. Pensait-elle ce qu'elle disait ? Bien sûr que oui, ce n'était pas de la méchanceté gratuite. Devant lui, Scath le dévisageait avec insistance. Elle voyait quelque chose se fendiller en lui, s'effriter. Oui… Il y avait un masque… Mais n'avait pas endommagé ce qu'il cachait ? Saurait-il se débarrasser de ces fragments de loup en cire ? Il l'observa frémir. La fée poursuivit :

\- Tu me fais mal. Je n'étais pas comme ça, avant… C'est toi, le plus grand danger qui me guette… C'est toi qui abuse de mes sourires. Alors je veux que tu fasses tes valises et que tu quittes l'appartement. Si tu veux, tu peux dormir sur le sofa encore une nuit, mais demain, avant que je ne sois levée, je veux que tu sois parti. Peut-être bien que tu payes le loyer, mais t'es pas légitime d'être là. Je veux que tu dégages.

\- Scath…

\- Fais-le. C'est un ordre. Va-t-en d'ici.

Luxus ferma les bouches et fit volte-face. Très bien. Il ouvrit une armoire dans leur chambre et y découvrit un sac de voyage. Il s'en saisit et fourra pêle-mêle des affaires dedans. Scath s'assit sur le lit et l'observa faire, la plus froide possible. En elle, l'impression d'incertitude s'était renforcée. Elle allait sortir du quotidien. Qu'allait-elle faire sans lui ? Irait-elle mieux tout de suite ?

Alors qu'il faisait son sac, Luxus suspendit son geste. Il allait devoir laisser des vêtements ici, temporairement. Il ne pouvait pas emmener plus. Scath aurait sans doute changé d'avis le lendemain, qui sait ? Finalement, il se tourna vers elle :

\- Alors c'est comme ça ? C'est comme ça qu'on se quitte ?

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

\- Est-ce que… Nous deux, nous pourrions nous remettre ensemble un jour ?

Scath pinça les lèvres. A une époque, Luxus et elle étaient inséparables. La belle époque. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier Luxus. Ce n'était pas possible, il prenait trop de place dans son cœur. Mais… Se remettre ensemble ? Elle avait aimé Luxus mais il avait changé en mal… Elle ne l'aimait plus autant que hier.

\- Je ne sais pas. Laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai besoin de me reposer.

Le Dragon Slayer boucla son sac. Il le jeta sur son épaule et serra le poing. Scath lui faisait mal. C'était le juste retour des choses. Mais ça… ça le rendait furieux. Il se reprit. Voilà ce que Scath n'aimait pas. Luxus se promit. Un jour, il changerait et elle l'aimerait de nouveau. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Jamais il ne la laisserait partir. Parce qu'elle était parfaite pour lui. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur. Ils échangèrent un regard et Luxus quitta l'appartement sans qu'ils ne prononcent un seul mot.

Voilà, ils avaient rompu.

Scath se figea légèrement quand la porte se ferma après que Luxus ait posé son double des clefs sur la table. Des mots qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier remontaient dans sa mémoire. La voix de Makarov.

_« Tu devras me promettre que tu lui diras. »_ Oui… Lui dire qu'elle était celle qui avait provoqué le bannissement de son père, Iwan. Scath déglutit. Elle était trop faible… Trop faible et trop lâche. Elle n'avait rien dit.

La se fée se sentait mal. Alors elle passa sa veste sur ses épaules et quitta l'appartement une heure après le départ de Luxus. Elle ne voulait pas le croiser dans la rue. Scath observa les rues baignées de la lueur des étoiles. Une jolie nuit pour les amants qui se séparaient. Elle erra sans but avant de découvrir une rue menant au lac Sciliora. Peut-être passerait-elle la nuit là-bas, qui sait ? Elle ne voulait pas rentrer, ne pas dormir non plus. Juste respirer l'air frais de la nuit. Elle marcha sur la plage du lac et découvrit une silhouette assise qui contemplait les vagues. Curieuse, elle s'approcha et découvrit Makarov Drear. Lui-aussi ne dormait pas ? Ils avaient des points en communs, alors.

Il l'avait senti arriver et ne dit rien quand elle s'assit près de lui. Le Maitre de Fairy Tail observait les vagues d'un air grave. Scath, elle, était ballotée entre plusieurs sentiments. Finalement, elle dit :

\- J'ai besoin de parler.

\- Luxus t'a laissé quitter l'appartement alors que tu es blessée… ?

\- Je l'ai quitté.

\- Oh.

Makarov lui jeta un regard. Il comprenait mieux l'errance de Scath, d'un coup. Il se sentit triste… Luxus perdait tout. En effet, son grand-père allait l'expulser de la guilde, bientôt. Alors, Scath et Luxus, c'était fini ? C'était étrange. Mais Scath restait toujours membre de la famille, il n'arrivait pas à la voir autrement qu'en tant que la « petite fiancée » de Luxus, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler dans son dos.

La fée ne savait pas quoi faire. Oui, parler ferait du bien… Mais… A qui ? Le vieil homme contre elle semblait le seul capable de la comprendre C'était à lui, qu'elle voulait parler. Parce qu'il ne se cacherait pas de dire ce qu'il pensait. Alors Scath ouvrait la bouche et lui raconta tout. De sa naissance à Fairy Tail, jusqu'à cette nuit de rupture. Elle parla de Lyra, de Dakuinku, de Charly, de Nathanaël, d'Iwan et Makarov ne l'interrompit pas. Il savait déjà tout cela mais… Redécouvrir les évènements depuis le point de vue de Scath était enrichissant. On lui faisait confiance, suffisamment pour lui confier les secrets les plus lourds d'une âme. Au final, quand Scath eut fini, elle conclut :

\- Vous pouvez me parler un peu, s'il vous plait ? Me faire des réflexions, dire ce qu'il vous passe par l'esprit. Me faire la leçon.

Le Maitre ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise. Il y avait une ambiance, cette nuit-là, propice aux révélations. Les choses se déroulaient naturellement. Mais il ne dit rien quand même. Alors Scath soupira :

\- Je suis désolée, je vous embête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça…

\- Attends.

Alors, il observa Scath. La fée était perdue et en même temps, elle venait de se trouver un phare. Makarov la regarda. Elle n'avait plus les yeux dans le vague. La fée sursauta quand Makarov, incertain, passa son bras sur l'épaule de la jeune femme dans une allure paternelle. Il lui dit alors :

\- J'ai un conseil pour toi. Ne te retiens pas de pleurer.

Makarov lui adressa son sourire doux, celui qu'il était le seul à savoir faire. Scath sentit ses épaules être agitée de sanglots et elle fondit en larmes, en position fœtale. Elle passa la nuit contre Makarov à la recherche d'une épaule pour pleurer le futur et enterrer le passé.

Le lendemain, Scath ingurgita peu de vitamines et beaucoup d'antidouleurs. Elle voulait être opérationnelle toute la journée mais les vitamines de Polyussica étaient vraiment infectes. Et puis, le temps que les potions et autres pilules agissaient, elle se sentait bien, alors pourquoi se priver ?

Elle partit à Fairy Tail en s'appuyant sur une canne, conseillée par Polyussica. Sa magie de fée n'était pas encore renflouée et elle était épuisée par la Fairy Law qu'elle avait lancé, si bien qu'elle claudiquait sur une troisième patte en bois.

Quand elle poussa la porte, les regards tombèrent sur elle. Les rumeurs s'étaient propagées. Les voisins avaient entendus le couple se disputer et toute la guilde savait désormais que Scath et Luxus s'écrivaient désormais au passé. Cana semblait perturbée par cela. Scath observa sa cadette avant de se diriger vers elle pour l'étreindre. Les deux anciennes fermèrent les yeux et restèrent un instant ainsi, sans parler et bouger.

Luxus poussa la porte du bout de ses doigts bandés. Il souriait doucement, un sourire triste. Il quitta la clinique et son grand-père, celui qui n'avait voulu que son bien. Makarov venait de le bannir de Fairy Tail. Ses esprits dérivèrent et il eut une petite pensée pour chacun des mages de Fairy Tail. Irrémédiablement, il pensa à Scath.

Scath… Il ignorait ce qu'une fille aussi gentille, attentionnée et pleine de bonté comme elle pouvait bien lui trouver. Il l'avait négligé, l'avait maltraité et, quand il avait lancé la bataille de Fairy Tail, saccageant la Fantasia, il l'avait vidé de toute sa puissance magique. Pendant un temps, Luxus avait même réussi à croire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Qu'elle n'était qu'un beau faire-valoir. Mais, là… Enfin, elle ouvrait les yeux et réalisait.

Pourtant, quand il fut hors de la clinique, les portes closes dans son dos, la marque de la guilde avait disparu de sa peau. Cela lui fit un très léger pincement au cœur, mais pas suffisant pour qu'il le remarque.

En quittant la guilde, il découvrit Scath rire avec Mirajane sans un regard pour sa tête trop pleine d'éclair pour qu'il soit un génie. La page était belle et bien tournée.

Luxus passa la journée à rôder, sans pouvoir rentrer chez lui qui n'était pas un chez lui. Finalement, tôt, le ciel de Magnolia était déjà baigné de couleurs orange magnifiques. Bientôt, la nuit tomberait sur la cité, apportant avec elle les ombres qui allaient enrober les alentours.

Luxus découvrit la RaijinShū dans un parc de la ville. Quand ils le virent approcher, ils sourirent. Luxus gronda silencieusement. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas au courant. Quand il leur annonça, il vit leur joie fondre comme neige au soleil. Ever Green s'écria, visiblement outrée par la décision du Maitre :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es le seul à être expulsé ?!

\- Ne sommes-nous pas aussi coupables ?!, renchérit Bixrow.

Ses poupées reprirent la phrase avec leur petite voix aigüe. Luxus eut un sourire en levant la main vers son épaule avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine couverte de bandages :

\- C'est ce qui a été décidé par le vieux.

Ever serrait les poings. Elle était vraiment furieuse et désemparée. Elle ne trouvait pas ça juste.

\- Dans ce cas, avança-t-elle, nous aussi, nous la quittons !

\- Sans toi, nous sommes…, allait dire Bixrow.

Luxus baissa la tête, feignant un drôle d'ennui amusé, ce qui fit taire les deux membres de l'unité. Il murmura :

\- Ce qu'ils peuvent être chiants… Vous ne pouvez pas simplement dire au revoir ?

Fried, qui était resté interdit depuis que Luxus leur avait annoncé son départ, demanda d'une voix basse :

\- Pourquoi essaies-tu de prendre toute la responsabilité sur toi ? Ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas attaché à cette guide, affirma Luxus.

\- Nous allons demander au maitre !, cria Ever.

Elle serrait plus encore les poings, si bien que ses jointures avaient blanchies. Luxus masqua un soupir. Ils étaient impossibles… Bixrow prit la parole :

\- Je suis sûr que Natsu et Grey seront contre ton expulsion ! Peu importe ce qu'ils disent, ils…

Luxus n'écoutait. Il souriait d'un air apaisé, en regardant le ciel. Ses yeux luisaient. Une légère brise effleura son visage. Le Mage avait l'impression d'avoir quatorze ans à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux, les lèvres toujours courbées, avant de reporter son visage vers la RaijinShū. Les trois membres tremblaient de fureur, d'incompréhension, de tristesse aussi. Le leader fit volte-face avant de leur adresser un geste de la main en hissant son sac sur son épaule. Il les salua donc :

\- J'y vais… Portez-vous bien !

Il s'éloigna d'un pas assuré, un sourire aux lèvres, ignorant les cris de ses anciens compagnons dans son dos. Finalement, leur voix se perdit et il n'entendit plus que le bruit de ses propres pas. En réalité, il n'avait pas envie de voir Scath. Pas du tout. Elle allait rester totalement indifférente et… Il ne voulait pas ça. Luxus n'en perdit pas son sourire pourtant. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville, silencieux. Il pourrait s'évanouir dans la nature, sans jamais recroiser le regard de Scath. Ce serait peut-être mieux pour eux deux. Le sol était recouvert de poussières de lacrima qui crissaient sous ses pieds.

Il décida de rester pour observer la Fantasia. Il passa une nuit à la belle étoile, ne revenant pas à l'appartement.

Le soir de la Fantasia – qui avait été repoussé à cause du grabuge – il se trouvait parmi les spectateurs émerveillés. Les chars titanesques de Fairy Tail traversaient les rues, accompagnés de musiques et de spectacles magiques. Scath n'y participait pas. Luxus se tenait dans l'ombre, observant les épées d'Erza danser, Mirajane et Elfman se transformer et Natsu jouer avec le feu. Il sourit légèrement. Soudain, dans son dos, il se retourna en sentant une présence. Scath se tenait là, habillée d'une jolie robe crème, toute simple.

\- Tu pars alors… ?

\- Eh oui… Décision du vieux.

Il allait lui manquer, ce bout de femme et de fée. Mais sa place était à Fairy Tail, il n'y avait pas à en douter. Elle était une des créatures mythiques qui avaient inspirées Mavis Vermillion après tout. Elle allait veiller sur la guilde, il en était certain. Elle dit en haussant les épaules :

\- On a ce que l'on mérite. Tu ne l'as pas volé.

\- Je sais bien.

Luxus la regarda. Elle ne semblait pas souffrir. Tant mieux, peut-être. Il lui dit :

\- Tu connais la signification de ce signe, n'est-ce pas ?

Il leva son bras droit et tendit son index vers le ciel, mettant son pouce à l'horizontal pour former un L. Scath le contempla et hocha doucement la tête. Son visage s'était un peu détendu et le jeune homme vit qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Luxus poursuivit :

\- « Même si je ne te vois pas, même si tu es loin de moi tu seras toujours présent dans mon cœur ».

\- Le signe de Fairy Tail.

\- Hey !, s'indigna faussement Luxus. Ça reste aussi mon signe, à la base !

Scath ne répondit pas, laissant le sourire de Luxus fondre. Pourtant… Elle fit à son tour le geste de Fairy Tail à Luxus. Il fut étonné de la voir ainsi avec lui. Il pensait qu'elle serait furieuse et froide, alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'une femme, une fille de Fairy Tail.

Scath sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle devait lui dire… A propos d'Iwan… C'était maintenant ou jamais… Sa gorge était sèche et elle avait du plomb dans l'estomac. Elle ouvrit la bouche.

Soudain, au même instant, les chars de Fairy Tail se figèrent et, surpris, ils observèrent. Tous les Mages, Makarov comprit avec son chapeau-oreilles de chat, effectuait à leur tour le signe de Fairy Tail. Luxus, qui souriait jusqu'à là, eut les yeux rapidement trempés de larmes. Il pleurait… Scath sourit doucement, sachant qu'il ne la voyait pas. Elle, elle le savait que Makarov allait effectuer ce signe. Peut-être qu'il allait redevenir le Luxus d'avant… Mais c'était encore trop tôt pour se prononcer.

Alors que Luxus sanglotait, ému, elle se racla la gorge et lui fit signe de venir avec elle. Il s'écarta, suivant Scath qui l'entrainait ailleurs. Elle chassa du mieux qu'elle put Iwan Drear de ses pensées. Elle n'arriverait pas à lui dire, c'était perdu d'avance.

Ils cessèrent leur marche devant la grande porte de Magnolia. L'endroit où ils allaient se séparer encore.

La Mage de Fairy Tail s'écarta du banni. Il y avait un étrange mur entre eux, soudainement. Un mur qui, auparavant, les avait unis et protégés des autres puis menacé avant d'enfin les séparer totalement.

Les deux anciens amants se regardèrent, silencieux encore. Luxus observa la lacrima contre la gorge de Scath posa sa main sur celle-ci. La fée ne se raidit pas, ne recula pas. Des minuscules éclairs crépitèrent. Elle effleura sa peau du bout des doigts, hésitant à le forcer à retirer sa main, avant de laisser retomber son bras mollement. Il comprit seul et recula. Scath sentit le courage monter dans sa bouche. Pas assez pour lui parler d'Iwan mais…

\- Je ne t'aime plus.

Il lui adressa un regard surpris, sans retirer sa main. Scath hésita. Devait-elle parler de ça maintenant ? Ca lui brûlait la langue, désormais… Il était bien trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Ce fut Luxus qui prit la parole :

\- Je m'en doute. Si tu m'aimais encore, peut-être que tu pleurerais.

\- Je ne peux pleurer que les choses qui me rendaient heureuse, tu le sais bien. On s'est fait trop de mal. On s'est trop longtemps embarrassé l'un de l'autre. C'est juste un amour de gamin, Luxus… On est plus des gosses. C'est pas réel… De la fumée. C'est pour le mieux. Moi aussi je ne voulais pas y croire au tout début. Je voulais t'aimer encore. Mais je ne t'aime plus, j'en suis certaine. Avant c'était comme si j'étais vivante quand je te voyais, mais là, c'est mort à l'intérieur.

Finalement, après quelques secondes. Luxus retira sa main et Scath observa sa lacrima. Elle était désormais remplie avec de la magie du jeune homme. C'était désormais comme s'il était toujours avec elle. Elle eut envie de vomir.

\- Je ne peux plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ne peux plus te supporter. Je tremble de peur à l'idée que tu puisses encore me toucher, j'ai la nausée. Ca me rend folle, j'ai envie d'hurler.

\- J'ai pitié, je m'en vais. Un jour, la douleur va s'effacer, et moi avec, lui assura Luxus.

Les yeux de Scath le remercièrent.

\- Tu veux qu'on continue de se parler ou qu'on coupe les ponts ?, demanda Luxus.

\- Je m'en fiche, Luxus, répondit-elle, sans se rendre compte du verre tranchant qui sortait de sa bouche. Que veux-tu entendre ? Je répondrais ce que tu veux.

\- J'ai envie que tu meures pour ne plus te voir. J'ai envie de mourir pour ne plus vous voir tous. Je me sens humilié. J'ai pas envie d'admettre que j'ai fait une erreur.

\- Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Ca viendra. Et je veux être heureuse aussi… Mais… La manière dont tu veux être heureux avec moi… Tu m'en demandes trop.

\- Je… Scath, je suis désolé. Ah… Merde… J'ai juste envie de te supplier de rester avec moi… Je… Tu me manques déjà tellement, t'es tellement loin. Mais tu vas aller bien maintenant. Ce sera un poids en moins, tu seras heureuse. Ecoute-moi…

Il hésita.

\- Je t'aime. J'en suis persuadé, je suis sûr de t'aimer plus que tout… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais arrêter comme ça. Excuse-moi pour tout. Je ne veux pas te faire peser encore plus lourd.

\- Merci Luxus. Mais je veux juste qu'on me fiche la paix maintenant, c'est ma seule prière.

Ils n'échangèrent toujours aucun contact. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il ne la verrait plus.

Ils s'observèrent un temps avant Scath ne s'éloigne avec son terrible secret sur Iwan Drear sur l'épaule. Et, finalement, dans la nuit, ils se séparèrent sans se retourner.

**_J'entame une course contre le temps perdu. J'avais très envie de poster ce chapitre, alors j'ai tout mis d'un coup. Si c'était une histoire d'amour, j'aurais tout arrêté là. Merci._**


	52. Coalition de la Lumière

**_Hey, je suis revenue. J'avais envie de poster en voyant deux reviews que j'ai reçu. Plus le temps passe, plus je trouve FdO médiocre malgré le temps que je passe à refaire mes plans de scénarios, à essayer de rattraper ce qui est ma plus vieille fanfiction. J'ai trop d'affection pour mon OC, Scath a pris tant de mon temps, ce serait un véritable outrage que de l'abandonner. J'ai repris mes brouillons, j'ai écrit des plans pour repartir sur une histoire un tant soit peu originale. Je n'aime pas particulièrement cet arc mais il est important. Les premiers chapitres de celui-ci sont les plus mauvais de ce troncon. Je vais poster l'arc dans sa totalité. Cette fiction dinosaure est en pause depuis trop longtemps, elle mérite bien un peu de nouveauté._**

**_Merci encore pour les reviews et vos lectures, ça me surprend énormément et ça me flatte alors que je ne mérite pas votre intérêt. Merci de venir vous perdre encore ici._**

**_J'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture. _**

**_Arc XII : Le nid_**

**_Chapitre_**

_Coalition de la Lumière_

Les jours étaient passés, depuis la Fantasia. Entre temps, Makarov avait annoncé qu'il prendrait ses responsabilités et allait quitter son poste. Ce fut Fried qui le convint de rester, à l'aide d'un discours que la fée n'eut pas l'occasion d'entendre.

Quelques jours plus tard, Scath était assise au bord avec Makarov. Les deux semblaient un peu moins gais qu'à l'accoutumé mais allaient toujours bien. Makarov était assis en tailleur sur le bar alors que Scath sirotait un chocolat chaud. Elle discutait avec Mirajane, joyeusement. Quand elle avait appris qu'elle avait réveillé son pouvoir Satan Soul, elle avait eu des étoiles dans les yeux. Dire qu'elle avait raté ça !

Soudain, Natsu se campa droit devant le vieil homme, ne surprenant même plus Scath. Natsu ronchonnait encore après le bannissement de Luxus et, chaque jour, il venait le faire savoir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que t'as viré Luxus, papy ?! Il fait partie de la famille ! Se bagarrer, c'est quelque chose de normal dans une famille !

La fée soupira et plongea son nez dans son chocolat. Natsu devenait de plus en plus lassant. Elle ne lui avait encore rien dit mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de lui clouer le bec.

\- JE VEUX LE COMBATTRE ENCORE !

Makarov croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors que Scath posait sa tasse dans un grand bruit. Ça y est, il devenait insupportable. Elle se leva, manquant de faire tomber son tabouret au sol, alors que Natsu poursuivait :

\- La prochaine fois, je serais assez fort pour le battre en face à face !

Natsu brandissait le poing et, au même instant, Scath l'emprisonnait entre ses doigts, le broyant. Le Dragon Slayer écarquilla les yeux, surpris. La fée ne semblait pas vraiment furieuse, elle était juste lasse. Dans le dos de Natsu, Erza, qui s'était levée, gronda :

\- Ça suffit. Tu penses que le Maitre est heureux après avoir pris cette décision ? Crétin, va.

\- C'est parce que Luxus est un Dragon Slayer !, souffla Happy sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Scath fronça les sourcils et adressa un regard à Makarov. Il hocha la tête. Scath lui avait confié qu'elle avait entendu leur discussion et il lui avait alors tout expliqué. N'était-elle pas légitime de telles connaissances, après tout ? Scath se tourna de nouveau vers les autres Mages et elle prit la parole, relâchant le poing de Natsu.

\- Ce n'est pas un Dragon Slayer.

Le fils d'Igneel écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Scath hésita un instant et, avec l'approbation de son Maitre, elle expliqua que Luxus était un enfant à la santé fragile. Scath perdit temporairement sa voix en parlant de son père, Iwan, qui lui avait implanté une lacrima lui donnant le pouvoir de maitriser la magie d'un Dragon Slayer. Finalement, Scath se tut et se tourna vers Makarov, pour voir s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose. Mais rien. Il lui parla en privée après cette allocution :

\- Je voulais savoir… Est-ce que Luxus sait la vérité, à propos de la véritable raison qui m'a poussé à bannir Iwan ?

Aie. Scath était coincée. Ignorant sa gêne, elle essaya de mentir mais le regard de Makarov la dissuada et elle ne fit qu'avouer piteusement sa faiblesse. Makarov fut compatissant mais lui rappela la nécessité d'informer Luxus. Il était désormais prêt à comprendre. Scath promit de dire la vérité.

Alors qu'elle discutait avec Mirajane, quelques heures après, le leader de la RaijinShū se présenta devant Scath, la surprenant. Fried s'était coupé ses longs cheveux verts, en signe de repentance. Il posa un genou devant la fée.

\- Maintenant que la RaijinShū n'encadre plus Luxus et en signe de pardon, je te demande d'accepter que la RaijinShū devienne la ShinkageShū.

\- La… ShinkageShū ?, répéta Scath alors que Mirajane pouffait dans son dos. La garde de la Nouvelle Ombre ? Euh… Fried, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part mais… Ce n'est pas la peine…

\- Alors… Laissez-moi vous protéger des dangers, en attendant le retour de Luxus !

_S'il revient, _commenta Scath pour elle-même. Et puis… Elle n'avait besoin de personne pour se protéger, et surtout pas Luxus. Un frisson de dégoût la prit. Fried semblait vraiment désireux de se racheter auprès d'elle. La fée essaya vainement de le détourner de son objectif mais elle ne put l'éviter : Fried s'autoproclama son garde du corps personnel. Quand elle se trouvait dans la guilde, il l'épiait dans l'ombre à la recherche du moindre danger. Lorsqu'une bataille éclatait dans la guilde, il bondissait dans la mêlée pour sauver Scath, qui s'était déjà protégée toute seule comme une grande fille. La fée était même obligée de partir en mission en cachette et elle suppliait parfois Ever Green et Bixrow d'emmener Fried prendre l'air dans une quête.

* * *

La semaine après le festival, le Sorcerer passait à la guilde pour faire des interviews. Scath détestait le magazine qui étalait des pages et des pages de ragots croustillants… Les interviews n'étaient pas non plus son fort et la fée décida de déserter la guilde, pour éviter le reporter fouineur qui devait venir. Jason, du Sorcerer, était un homme avide de potins sur les Mages et autres personnalités magiques. Enfant, Scath s'était déjà retrouvée prise au piège d'une de ses interviews et ce fut Lyra qui la tira de ce mauvais pas. Elle croisa Erza, en robe, qui se précipitait se maquiller avant l'arrivée de celui-ci. Avant de sortir de Fairy Tail, Scath croisa Mirajane et bifurqua vers le bar. Bon… Peut-être qu'elle ne sortirait pas, finalement. Elle commanda un chocolat et, dans son dos, elle entendit un Shooby Doo Wah qui la fit sourire.

Jason arriva en trombe, bousculant des mages. Il courait d'une personne à l'autre comme un fou. Scath se cacha sous ses cheveux. Natsu frappa Jason quand il lui dit qu'il adorait le voir casser des trucs – ce que Natsu ne revendiquait pas du tout -, mitrailla Wakaba et Macao de photos, lécha les bottes d'Erza et Mirajane, laissa boire Cana en paix et se jetait déjà sur la RaijinShū et la Shadow Gear. Lucy, elle, se démenait pour qu'on la remarque.

Mais, quand la séance dégénéra en bataille collective et que Jason manqua de la repérer, elle fuit précipitamment.

Après le départ de Luxus, Scath acheta une énorme gerbe de tournesols – à s'en ruiner – et marcha d'un pas troublé vers la Cathédrale Cardia. Elle était encore en réparation à cause de Fairy Tail mais l'accès au cimetière était toujours possible. Scath déambula devant les plaques de granit et s'agenouilla devant la tombe de Lyra Davis pour y déposer des fleurs. Un sourire fleurit lentement sur les lèvres de Scath. Elle souffla, en baissant les yeux :

\- Je suis désolée, Lyra, je n'ai pas pensé à venir te voir plus tôt. Tu sais, depuis les évènements de Phantom Lord, nous sommes tous un peu débordés à la guilde. Il a fallu reconstruire le bâtiment et il y a eu la Fantasia…

La fée s'interrompit et soupira, soudainement vieille de dix ans de plus. Le cœur de Scath ne saignait même pas. Sous le granit, le corps glacé de Lyra reposait, écoutant son amie. Le symbole de Fairy Tail orange sur la tombe – comme celui qu'avait Lyra dans le dos – brillait joyeusement.

\- Tu as vu le désastre causé par Luxus, n'est-ce pas ? Faire une telle chose dans une église, pire, ta maison !

Elle tenta vainement de rire mais l'éclat mourut dans sa gorge Ses yeux se noyèrent dans les larmes. Lyra, impassible, tendait l'oreille. Scath commença à parler sans cesser, oubliant même parfois de respirer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'étrangle. Elle raconta la fin de plusieurs histoires que la musicienne n'aurait jamais pu vivre, le début de certaines nouvelles avec Gajeel et Juvia. Scath posa le plat de sa main sur le granit :

\- Je l'ai quitté, Lyra. Tu te rends compte ? La fin d'une époque… Hahaha… Ah… Qu'est-ce que tu me dirais si tu étais là… ?

Scath observa la tombe puis elle sourit à sa vieille amie :

\- Je repasserai bientôt, je te promets !

Elle se leva avant de se figer, stupéfaite. Devant elle, une femme se tenait avec rigidité, l'expression triste. Elle portait un de ces tabliers de cuisine semblable à des robes, par-dessus une étoffe claire. Ses cheveux roux étaient attachés à la va-vite et ses joues étaient parcourues de tâches de rousseurs. Une Lyra vieillie. Scath bredouilla :

\- Madame Davis…

La mère de Lyra se tenait là, en tenant elle aussi une gerbe de fleurs. Scath se reprit en sachant que Madame Davis était muette et sourde. La plus âgée sortit une lacrima de son tablier qu'elle alluma. Celle-ci lévita entre les deux femmes et la mère de la musicienne agita prestement ses mains délicates :

_« Cette Lacrima est en mesure de traduire pour nous. »_, dit une voix artificielle de femme depuis la sphère en cristal.

Scath hocha la tête, incapable de dire la moindre chose. Dans son dos, la tombe de Lyra l'accablait et lui donnait du courage en même temps. Finalement, en se raclant la gorge, Scath bredouilla :

\- Je… Je suis désolée…

Une femme, dans la Lacrima, effectua plusieurs signes de la main alors que la mère de Lyra fronçait les sourcils. Scath toussa bruyamment.

\- Désolée… Pour… Hum… Je… Pour tout… Pour la mort de Lyra, pour vous avoir évité lors de son enterrement…Je ne sais pas… Pour toute votre douleur…

Une fois les mots bredouillés de Scath traduit, la mère de Lyra resta un instant pantelante avant que des larmes ne se mettent à couler sur ses joues. Après toutes ses années, la douleur était encore si vive… Scath se sentit sangloter elle-aussi. Finalement, la mère de Lyra signa en tremblant :

_« Je suis désolée aussi. A l'époque, je t'ai haï en pensant que tu avais tué ma fille. Mais… Je te connais… Je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup. Tu ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal. Pardonne-moi, Scath. Lyra n'aurait jamais voulu tout cela. »_

La culpabilité tomba sur Scath. Avait-elle vraiment tué Lyra, dans un accès de folie ? Elle n'aurait jamais la réponse et cela la tuait de l'intérieur… La fée avait-elle du sang sur ses mains ? Les larmes redoublèrent sur son visage et elle se cacha derrière ses mains, les épaules secouées de sanglot. La mère de Lyra pleurait silencieusement elle aussi. Aucune ne fit un geste vers l'autre, la plaie faisait trop mal et les années de rancœur et de douleur ne s'effaçaient pas aussi facilement. Durant une heure entière, elles restèrent ainsi à hoqueter sans se regarder.

* * *

Ces temps-là, on observa une recrudescence des attaques par des guildes noires. Scath était inquiète. Les guildes officielles étaient débordées et, à Fairy Tail, tous les Mages partaient en mission. Scath en cumulait même plusieurs, quelques fois, quand des quêtes étaient proches l'une de l'autre.

Avec des Mages de la guilde, préoccupés, ils s'étaient retrouvés devant un grand diagramme dessiné par Readers, montrant toute les guildes noires de Fiore. Au centre, dans un gros ovale, on voyait en majuscule le nom de trois guildes. Elles étaient reliées à d'autres plus petites. Ce grand ovale, donc, était l'Alliance Baram. Elle combinait les guildes Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart et Tartaros. Elles étaient associées à plusieurs autres guildes et les contrôlaient. Une seule était indépendante. Raven Tail, une guilde dont Scath ne connaissait rien. Parmi ces guildes noires, on trouvait aussi des anciennes guildes officielles.

\- Eisenwald était une guilde sous le joug d'Oracion Seis, remarqua Scath.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop fâchés !, soupira Lucy, inquiète.

\- T'inquiète pas !, s'écria Wakaba. Selon les rumeurs, ils ne seraient que six !

Immédiatement, Lucy sembla rassurée. Pas Scath. Elle levait le nez vers le diagramme, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle aussi connaissait l'histoire disant qu'Oracion Seis ne possédait que six membres. Et, juste avec cela, la guilde faisait partie de l'Alliance Baram ? Elle n'osait pas imaginer la puissance de ses membres. Dans son dos, Makarov arriva :

\- Tant qu'on parle d'Oracion Seis… Nous allons les attaquer.

Les mages se figèrent, stupéfaits. Attaquer une guilde ? Certes une guilde noire mais… Pour quel motif ? Et pourquoi maintenant, également. Scath échangea un regard perplexe avant Mirajane qui haussa les épaules. Elle n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. Makarov revenait de réunion, quelle nouvelle allait donc leur tomber sur le coin du nez ?

\- Maitre, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?, s'écria Erza.

\- Durant notre réunion, entre Maitres de guilde, nous avons discuté des agissements d'Oracion Seis. Et comme nous ne pouvons plus les ignorer, nous allons les combattre.

Scath fronça les sourcils. Dans son dos, elle entendit Grey maugréer « A tous les coups, il a perdu à la courte paille… » Cana rit doucement à ses côtés, faisant bleuir Juvia de jalousie. Scath esquissa un sourire qui fondit devant l'expression de Makarov. Lucy demanda :

\- Et c'est Fairy Tail qui doit s'en charger ?

\- Non. L'ennemi est trop puissant. Si nous nous battions seuls, l'Alliance Baram ne concentrerait sa contre-attaque que sur nous.

C'était dangereux, effectivement… D'autant plus que la guilde était encore faible de l'attaque contre Phantom Lord – pas si vieille que ça – et que le bannissement de Luxus leur avait retiré un mage de choix pour combattre.

\- Alor, poursuivit Makarov, nous avons décidé de créer nous aussi une alliance entre Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Cait Shelter et Fairy Tail. Ces quatre guildes enverront certains de leurs Mages se battre.

\- Fairy Tail pourrait les écraser toute seule !, s'écria Natsu, la bouche pleine de viande. Voir même moi tout seul, je peux le faire !

Quelle prétention… ! Scath sourit alors qu'Erza punissait Natsu, en lui disant qu'il ne réfléchissait pas assez et ne songeait en rien aux conséquences. Lucy frissonna, inquiète. Elle aussi devait se demander jusqu'à quel point Oracion Seis était forte. Makarov, pour l'équipe de sa guilde, choisit d'office les deux Mages de Rang-S devant lui, Erza et Scath. Mirajane déclina poliment, refusant de combattre encore. Natsu, Lucy, Grey et Happy furent bien évidemment du voyage, accompagnant Erza. En quittant la guilde, le lendemain, dans une calèche en direction du point de rassemblement entre les membres de l'alliance. Lucy sanglotait en regrettant d'être venu, alors que Natsu vomissait hors du chariot, Scath lui tapotant sur le dos.

\- Le Maitre a choisi ceux qu'il voulait pour la mission ! Nous devrions être honorés !, s'écria Erza.

La fée songea surtout que Makarov avait pris les derniers choix possibles car, sinon, elle se doutait bien qu'elles seraient partie en mission avec Mistgun et Gildarts. Erza leur demande – ordonna serait plus juste – de tisser des liens forts avec les autres guildes. Au même instant, Happy s'écria :

\- Je vois le point de rendez-vous !

Il s'agissait d'une sorte de manoir perdu en plein milieu d'une forêt. Scath jeta son sac d'affaires sur les épaules et guida les Mages à l'intérieur – en tant que supérieure de Rang-S – alors qu'Erza détachait ses multiples valises de la calèche. Le manoir était plongé dans la pénombre. Les lentilles de Scath se teintèrent et elle put observer malgré l'obscurité. Elle vit une statue de pégase cabré et supposa qu'ils se trouvaient dans des locaux de Blue Pegasus. Et, en effet, Scath reconnu la villa de Maitre Bob, le Maitre de Blue Pegasus.

Il l'avait déjà reçu plusieurs fois et elle recevait souvent de traitements de faveur superflus car elle avait été l'élève de Dakuinku. Ils avaient longtemps discutés du traitre et Maitre Bob avait été abattu. Désormais, il offrait régulièrement le thé à Scath et la fée appréciait beaucoup la guilde au pégase. Elle était connue là-bas.

Lucy se dandinait, mal à l'aise, alors qu'Erza les rejoignait enfin. Scath commenta :

\- Apparemment, nous sommes les premiers.

Mais, au même instant, alors que Natsu titubait encore, ils découvrirent trois hommes en train de prendre la pose sur un escalier. Scath les reconnu d'emblée. Les Trimen, de Blue Pegasus. Quand elle buvait le thé avec Master Bob, ils étaient toujours en train d'essayer de la séduire. Maintenant qu'elle était célibataire et que la rumeur avait fait le tour de Fiore, ils allaient être insupportables. Elle sourit d'un air las alors que les trois garçons séduisants de Blue Pegasus se présentaient.

\- Bienvenue !

\- Bienvenue !

\- Chers amis…

\- Chers amis !

\- De Fairy Tail !

\- Nous sommes…

\- L'équipe…

\- Envoyée par…

\- Blue Pegasus !

\- Nous sommes les Trimen !

Ils pénétrèrent dans la lumière. Scath observa tout d'abord le plus jeune : Eve Thylm. Il était de corpulence mince et petite, avec des cheveux blonds et courts. Les mèches de sa frange lui tombaient dans ses yeux sombres. Eve était celui que Scath connaissait le moins.

Ensuite, elle regarda Ren Akatsuki. Lui aussi était mince mais plus grand qu'Eve. Ses cheveux noirs et hérissés descendaient jusqu'à sa nuque et des brins noirs étaient attachés derrière son crâne. Il était le seul du trio à avoir la peau brune. Et il était un véritable Tsundere.

Enfin, la fée termina son examen par le dernier des Trimen, celui pour lequel, elle devait avouer, elle avait toujours eut un faible : Hibiki Laithys. Egalement grand et mince, ses cheveux mi-longs et châtains étaient ébouriffés et ses traits étaient fins. Il possédait la même beauté raffinée de Nathanaël – ce qui avait terrifié Scath à une époque avant qu'elle ne découvre sa gentillesse et sa bienveillance à son égard.

Eve s'agenouilla devant Erza, submergé par sa beauté, alors que Ren glissait sa main contre la hanche de Lucy. Enfin, Hibiki s'inclina devant Scath et lui saisit la main pour y poser un baiser. Les Trimen ne changeraient jamais, sourit Scath. Alors que Ren et Eve conduisaient les deux autres filles sur un sofa, Hibiki se redressait pour lancer à Scath un sourire qui lui ramollit les genoux.

\- J'ai ouï dire que Luxus et toi avaient rompu.

Eh bien… Il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Scath souffla du nez, d'un air las mais amusé et Hibiki prit ça comme un accord pour poursuivre :

\- Vraiment… Quel goujat, je te l'ai toujours dit ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd… ! Ce n'est pas un homme comme cela qu'il te faut ! Mais plus un homme comme moi…

Et, lentement, les lèvres tendues et les yeux clos, il s'approcha de Scath pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle s'esquiva en fondant dans son ombre pour réapparaître à un mètre. Alors que Hibiki embrassait sa propre paume de main avec fougue et passion, ils entendirent un bruit de pas dans les escaliers. Restait-il un membre de Blue Pegasus ? Et, en effet, il restait bien quelqu'un. Une personne redoutable. Une personne qui terrifiait Titania elle-même. Ichiya Kotobuki. Il s'agissait d'un petit homme vêtu d'un costard blanc, avec des cheveux roux. Son physique était ingrat, son nez était gros et son visage quasiment rectangulaire. Mais, pour compenser cela, il possédait sa fameuse voix.

Erza tremblait comme une feuille en le voyant, terrorisée. Scath avait toujours soupçonné une liaison honteuse entre eux et elle masqua difficilement un éclat de rire malvenu. Alors qu'Ichiya ordonnait aux Trimen de ranger l'attirail qu'ils avaient sorti pour séduire les trois jeunes femmes, Natsu et Grey observaient la scène de loin. Ils étaient totalement négligés. Soudain, faisant crier Lucy de peur, Ichiya lui bondit dessus en inspirant comme un chien. Heureusement, Grey – qui avait perdu puis retrouvé ses vêtements entre temps - vint à la secousse des femmes :

\- Ecoutez-moi, les gigolos de Blue Pegasus. Et si vous laissiez les filles tranquilles cinq minutes ?!

\- Rentre chez toi, garçon, ordonna froidement Ichiya.

Erza allait s'approcher pour intervenir quand Ichiya se jeta presque sur elle pour la renifler. Ce serait bientôt le tour de Scath, elle le… Eh bien, elle le sentait ! Soudain, sans crier gare, Erza frappa violemment Ichiya, l'envoyant voler au loin. Des liens solides entre guildes, hein ?

\- Nice shot !, cria Happy.

\- Mon dieu… Elle l'a fait !, s'écria Lucy, mortifiée de honte.

Ichiya allait être expulsé hors du bâtiment, sous l'œil estomaqué des Mages, quand une main le saisit par le visage et stoppa sa course. Grey sursauta quand le visage du mage de Blue Pegasus se mit à geler. Une voix d'homme monta :

\- Quel accueil. Vous vous croyez supérieur à Lamia Scale ?

Lyon Bastia. Grey avait parlé de lui à Scath. Il avait été élève en même que Grey, auprès de leur professeur de magie. Apparemment, ils s'étaient revus récemment. Quand Lyon projeta Ichiya au sol avec mépris, la tension monta d'un cran. Scath croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Avec Lucy, elle était la seule sans avoir commis d'impair pour le moment. Dans le dos de Lyon, une femme aux cheveux roses apparut, regardant Lucy avec dédain. Elle s'appelait Cherry, selon la constellationniste.

Scath se retrouva donc perdue au milieu d'une foule pleine de gens prêts à se sauter à la gorge. La tension était si forte que, au fond de la fée, la Bête et Shadow Hybrid en furent tout émoustillées. C'était trop… Si l'atmosphère ne redevenait pas moins lourde, elle avait se transformer par automatisme. Et elle ne se contrôlerait pas… Le blanc de ses yeux était déjà gris. Alors, elle étendit les bras et hurla :

\- CA SUFFIT !

Son ombre s'était démultipliée et s'était enroulée autour de celles des Mages présents, les paralysant. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux avant de regarder les ombres multiples de Scath. Elle baissa les mains quand elle entendit un bruit de bois contre le sol.

\- Merci, Scathach-san, dit la voix d'un homme nouveau venu, d'être intervenue. Nous sommes une équipe, nous devons être soudés. L'heure n'est pas à la dispute !

Scath leva les yeux et découvrit Jura Nekis qui les toisait, l'air sévère. Il s'agissait d'un des dix mages saints, l'atout de Lamia Scale. C'était pour cela que la guilde n'envoyait que trois Mages. Scath rappela son ombre à elle et elle s'inclina poliment devant le mage saint, lui dévoilant sa nuque. La tension était retombée d'un coup mais elle sentait encore sur sa nuque des regards accusateurs, lui reprochant son intervention furieuse. Elle dit, pour changer de sujet :

\- Il ne manque plus que les membres de Cait Shelter, alors ?

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'y en avait qu'un, commenta Ichiya.

\- Un seul ?, répéta Cherry, surprise.

\- Ils n'envoient qu'une seule personne pour une telle mission ?!, s'écria Grey alors que l'ébahissement tombait sur les Mages.

Scath, pensive, se tourna vers la porte. Une seule personne… Ce Mage devait-être terriblement puissant ! Elle distingua alors devant elle une jeune fille qui courait, pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Elle fronça les sourcils quand la petite trébucha dans le tapis et s'effondra dans un couinement. Elle avait des cheveux bleus et ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans. Elle portait une robe courte. Scath, surprise, s'approcha. Mais la petite s'était déjà relevé et bredouillait, gênée :

\- Désolée d'être en retard… Je suis Wendy Marvel de Cait Shelter, ravie de vous rencontrer !

Un lumineux sourire zébra son visage. Scath leva un sourcil dubitatif avant de sourire elle aussi, bien que préoccupée. Cette petite Mage pour une mission aussi dangereuse ? A quoi pensait Cait Shelter !

Pendant ce temps, les Mages restaient pétrifiés de stupeur.


	53. Mordue

**_Chapitre_**

_Mordue_

Le silence s'était abattu sur tous les mages. Scath, surprise, fixait la jeune fille. Ses longs cheveux bleus étaient raides et, en sentant l'ambiance changer, elle avait rougi. La gamine était terriblement adorable. Dans son dos, la fée entendit des murmures et la voix de Sherry s'éleva avec plus de force derrière elle :

\- Envoyer une gamine pour une telle mission ? Cait Shelter est vraiment irresponsable.

Scath ouvrit la bouche. L'habit ne faisait pas le moine et Wendy était peut-être très forte. La petite ne faisait d'ailleurs que regarder la fée. En effet, la femme était celle qui, parmi la mêlée, semblait la plus normale. Elle était petite et semblait assez maternelle, bien qu'elle doute l'être. Avant qu'elle ne puisse articuler un son, une voix de femme autoritaire monta :

\- Elle n'est pas toute seule, Miss-Maquillage-Abusif.

De nouveau surpris, les mages observèrent en direction de la voix. Ils découvrirent une jolie chatte blanche à l'air sévère, vêtue d'une ample robe. Happy sembla foudroyé sur place par la beauté de la femelle, alors que Lucy le taquinait. Natsu fronça les sourcils en découvrant ce second chat si semblable à Happy, alors que Sherry marmonna, vexée. Wendy pivota, surprise elle aussi :

\- Tu m'as suivie, Carla ?

\- Bien sûr. J'aurais été trop inquiète si je t'avais laissée seule.

Wendy pivota en direction des Mages. Ses joues étaient roses et elle bredouilla en baissant les yeux :

\- Je ne sais pas me battre… Mais… Je connais de puissants sorts qui pourront vous assister. Alors… Ne me mettez pas de côté s'il vous plait !, s'écria-t-elle d'un coup.

La fée resta bouche-bée avant qu'un grand sourire rassurant n'illumine son visage. Elle se pencha vers Wendy qui se tortilla, mal à l'aise, alors que Carla la réprimandait sur son manque de confiance en soi. Scath assura :

\- Excuse-nous, nous avons vraiment l'air condescendant mais… Nous avons juste été surpris, c'est tout. Tu connais des sorts de soutien, alors ? C'est vraiment très utile, je suis contente que tu sois là. Je m'appelle Scath Aloka, heureuse de te rencontrer !

Elle sourit à Wendy et Carla. La première eut un sourire fasciné et l'autre sembla à peine moins dédaigneuse. Alors que les Trimen chouchoutaient Wendy et que Scath tentait vainement de les écarter, elle capta le regard dur de Jura, Erza et Ichiya en regardant Wendy. Erza la regarda dans les yeux. Hum… Eux aussi, ils sentaient cette étrange magie qui émanait de Wendy ? Une magie bien différente de la leur. Pourtant, elle semblait également très familière mais avec un soupçon de nouveau. C'est pour cela que Scath ne mit pas également le doigt dessus de suite.

Sur ordre d'Ichiya, les Trimen débarrassèrent toutes les excentricités qu'ils avaient déployées pour Wendy et le chef des trois hommes se plaça dans un faisceau de lumière en prenant la pose.

\- Bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, je vais expliquer le plan !

Soudain, il s'interrompit pour se rendre aux toilettes, sous les applaudissements des Trimen. Scath et Erza échangèrent un regard désespéré. Même la guilde était plus reposante. Question de point de vue, surement. Quand il revint, ses yeux semblaient légèrement plus ternes mais personne ne le remarqua.

Ichiya prit la parole :

\- Il faut d'abord que je vous parle de l'Océan des Bois qui se trouve au nord d'ici. C'est là que nos ancêtres ont scellés une très puissante magie. Elle porte le nom de Nirvana.

Les Mages froncèrent les sourcils. Scath resta perplexe. Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'était que Zeleph n'y était pas mêlé. En effet, après la mésaventure de MacBeth, elle s'était renseigné sur Zeleph et elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu lié à cette magie. Sherry se tourna vers Jura et lui demanda s'il avait déjà entendu parler de Nirvana. Il répondit par la négative. Ren croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

\- C'est une magie de destruction suffisamment puissante pour que nos ancêtres aient voulu la sceller mais nous n'en savons pas plus.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la fée. Une magie de destruction ? Wendy déglutit, à ses côtés. Scath avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Hibiki prit un air grave qu'il arborait peu en temps normal et ouvrit la bouche :

\- Oracion Seis s'est réunie dans ces bois et il est fort probable que cela soit en lien avec Nirvana.

\- Et… Pour les empêcher de s'en emparer…, gronda sérieusement Ichiya.

Soudain, il y eut une explosion de paillettes et, quand Scath calma son pauvre cœur qui avait frôlé la crise cardiaque, elle découvrit les Mages de Blue Pegasus en train de poser de manière totalement ridicule :

\- Nous allons attaquer Oracion Seis !

Grey feignit de ne pas le remarquer alors que Scath soupirait en compagnie de Lucy, fatiguée et amusée. Eve fit remarquer :

\- Ils ne sont que six et nous sommes treize. Mais nous ne devons pas les sous-estimer.

\- Ils sont très puissants, approuva Hibiki en claquant des doigts.

La magie du Mage se manifesta sous la forme d'une sorte d'ordinateur immatériel. Hibiki maitrisait une Magie Rare, Archive, qui permettait la manipulation de données magiques de base. Scath ne l'avait vu à l'œuvre que peu de fois. Des écrans apparurent devant eux quand Hibiki cessa de presser des touches de son clavier.

\- Voilà des vidéos que nous avons pu obtenir récemment.

Sur la première, on voyait un homme avec des cheveux bruns comme du chocolat et un sourire malsain. Ses yeux étaient violets et, autour de lui, un énorme serpent sifflait. Hibiki le présenta comme étant Cobra, le mage utilisant la magie du poison. Natsu fit remarquer que ce Cobra avait la tête du sale type et Scath embraya en disant que – même s'il était gentil – il ne serait pas crédible. Les deux mages se sourirent et se firent un clin d'œil.

Le deuxième écran montrait un homme de dos, contemplant des flammes. Ses cheveux blonds étaient dressés sur son crâne et on ne voyait que son long nez. Il se faisait appeler Racer et possédait une magie de vitesse. Scath détestait ce genre de magie. Grey détesta Racer juste en voyant son visage sur une image.

Ensuite, un homme roux et assez imposant apparu. Il dut dépeint comme une personne puissante et attirée par l'appât du gain, Hot-Eye. Jura le trouva immédiatement vulgaire.

Les yeux des Mages s'arrêtèrent sur une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs vêtue d'une robe en plumes blanches. Scath songea un peu à Shadow Hybrid mais elle trouvait tout de même son double maléfique bien plus beau. Elle s'appelait Angel et Hibiki ne connaissait pas sa magie.

Un nouvel homme apparut, avec des cheveux noirs et une mèche blanche tressée vers son oreille. Le Mage était endormi sur un tapis volant. Il n'y avait aucune information sur lui, Hibiki connaissait juste son surnom, Midnight.

Et enfin, un portait du Maitre d'Oracion Seis s'afficha, dévoilant un homme de grande stature avec des yeux noirs et des cheveux blancs. Les yeux de Scath s'arrêtèrent sur les marques noires sur son visage. Il se surnommait Brain.

\- Chacun d'entre eux à le pouvoir de détruire une guilde, annonça Hibiki. C'est pour cela que nous utiliserons le surnombre à notre avantage.

Lucy et Wendy tremblaient de peur et tentèrent de se désister. Scath, elle, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Avec des Mages puissants comme Erza, Jura, Ichiya et elle, la fée n'avait pas en priorité peur de la défaite mais plutôt de Nirvana, cette magie dont elle ne savait rien. Ichiya prit la pose de nouveau :

\- Ne craignez rien, dit-il à Lucy et Wendy. Notre plan ne comporte pas que des phases de combats. Tout ce que nous devons faire, c'est trouver leur base opérationnelle.

Natsu sembla assez déçu. Grey tiqua :

\- Leur base ?

\- Ah, nous avons oublié…, souffla Ren alors que Hibiki se tournait son ordinateur magique.

\- Ils possèdent surement leur base temporaire dans la forêt, annonça Eve alors que Hibiki faisait apparaitre une photo aérienne de l'Océan des Bois.

\- Il faut infiltrer leur Q.G. !, s'écria Ichiya.

Erza pinça les lèvres alors que Natsu criait qu'ils devaient se battre, et se battre encore sans oublier de se battre… Et de les exploser aussi. La Mage en Armure demanda :

\- Et après ?

\- Nous utiliserons la fierté de Blue Pegasus… Christina le Pégase ! Et, avec elle, nous détruirons leur base !

\- Christina ?, répéta Scath. Le Bombardier Magique ?!

La fée n'avait jamais pu le voir, même si Maitre Bob lui promettait souvent des promenades à son bord. Des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux. Lucy sembla un peu réticente alors que Jura grondait :

\- Êtes-vous prêts ? N'oubliez pas, si un combat se déclenche, ne luttez jamais seul ! Soyez toujours à deux contre un Oracion Seis.

Les Mages hochèrent la tête, décidés, alors que Lucy et Wendy continuaient de sangloter, effrayées. Natsu poussa un grand cri, explosa la porte de la ville de Maitre Bob et se précipita en courant hors du manoir en hurlant qu'il allait battre la guilde noir seul. Scath resta paralysée de surprise avant de soupirer. Natsu n'avait même pas écouté le plan… ! Fairy Tail poursuivit Natsu alors que Scath déployait ses ailes, et que les autres guildes suivaient le mouvement, désarçonnées par le caractère de leurs alliées.

Jura et Ichiya étaient loin derrière eux.

Les Mages virent l'Océan des Bois apparaitre devant ses yeux. Erza hurlait à Natsu de se calmer et, quand il la provoqua en lui disant qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on la double, il prit peur en la voyant pâlir et accéléra sa course. Ce qui le fit tomber de la falaise sur laquelle il se trouvait. Erza gronda méchamment alors que Scath voletait là où Natsu venait de tomber. Lyon lui adressa la parole :

\- Tu devrais le rattraper. Jura-san ne veut pas que nous restions seuls.

\- Oï. Tu as raison. J'y vais, on se revoit plus tard.

Elle piqua à toute vitesse vers le sol et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Elle rattrapa Natsu bien avant les autres Mages qui utilisèrent les Mages de glace pour les rejoindre. Natsu les charria un peu avant que tous ne s'arrêtent brutalement, surpris. Scath faillit bien en oublier de battre des ailes. Au-dessus deux volaient Christina, le bombardier en forme de pégase énorme. Scath siffla d'admiration et s'éleva à hauteur du bombardier. Il était piloté à distance. Fascinée, elle se posa sur le pont quand, au même instant, il y eut une grande détonation. Scath poussa un cri et fut propulsée au sol. Qu'est-ce que… ?!

Une odeur de fumée l'étouffa et elle découvrit que Christina piquait dangereusement vers le sol. On les attaquait ?! Et, bien sûr, il fallait qu'elle se trouve à bord… Non mais quelle idiote, elle aurait pu avoir plein de temps pour visiter après mais il avait fallu qu'elle aille voir de suite… Une nouvelle secousse eut lieu, alors qu'elle essayait de se lever. La fée, abrutie par les flammes et la fumée, se trainait quand soudain, une nouvelle explosion eut lieu et que tout le vaisseau n'explose. Scath fut soufflée dans les airs, incapable de bouger. Elle découvrit des hommes s'approcher du groupe de Fairy Tail. Oracion Seis ! Scath serra les dents et déplia ses ailes qu'elle avait caché pour ne pas qu'elles brûlent.

De loin, elle vit Grey et Natsu attaquer de front. Bande d'idiots… Scath projeta deux lances qui se fichèrent dans le sol pour bloquer sa chute. De leurs côtés, Natsu et Grey avaient été attaqués par Racer qu'ils n'avaient même pas vu bouger. Quelle vitesse !

Alors que toute la coalition se prenait une raclée mémorable – comme on disait à Fairy Tail – Scath se propulsa le plus vite possible. Elle devait attaquer Racer. Avec sa vitesse de libellule, elle avait une chance mais elle ralentit brusquement. Scath ne pouvait se permettre d'attaquer comme cela, la défaite serait totale. Elle perdait trop de temps à réfléchir. Les Trimen étaient KO, tout comme les membres de Fairy Tail. Erza venait d'être frappée par Racer. Elle ne fut pourtant pas envoyée au tapis et permuta sa tenue pour l'armure de la vélocité. Soudain, le serpent géant de Cobra mordit la femme au bras, la faisant s'effondrer.

En moins d'une minute, tous étaient au tapis, sauf Scath. Alors que Brain allait porter le coup de grâce, il remarqua Wendy Marvel au même instant que Scath. Elle était cachée derrière un rocher et semblait terrifiée. Scath poussa un mugissement et attaqua, oubliant toute notion de prudence. Les ombres tourbillonnaient autour d'elle et elle allait à sa vitesse maximum.

Elle frappa Angel dans le dos, qui s'effondra, surprise. Cobra l'esquiva de justesse et Racer la percuta. Mais Scath n'avait eu l'avantage que parce qu'elle avait attaqué par surprise. Brain grogna, furieux, alors que Scath envoyait des lances de cristal d'ombres sur eux. Soudain, ils se figèrent dans les airs quand Racer, qu'elle avait oublié, la frappa dans le dos avec une telle force qu'elle en perdit presque connaissance.

\- Tu es rapide, mais pas encore assez.

Les yeux révulsés, Scath s'effondra et sentit ensuite le sol se déformer sous elle, pour l'envoyer dans les airs. Elle ne voyait plus rien, juste du flou. Elle entendit Brain appeler Wendy la petite fille des cieux et la kidnapper. Une fois avoir totalement reprit ses esprits, elle découvrit que la Magie de Hot-Eye avait ramolli la terre et les avaient envoyé dans les airs. La fée entendit Brain psalmodier et quelqu'un se jeter sur elle pour la protéger. Hibiki ?!

La magie verte de Brain allait les frapper quand la magie de Scath agit pour les recouvrir d'une coque en cristal, avant d'être recouvert par de la terre, qui épousa toute la forme de la protection de la fée. Jura… ? Hibiki aida doucement Scath à se lever, lui souriant doucement. Quand la poussière se dissipa, Oracion Seis avait disparu ainsi que Wendy et Happy. Que s'était-il passé… ? La mémoire de Scath était floue… La fée toussa un peu avant de se redresser. Le souvenir de la défaite cuisante laissait ans la bouche des mages un goût amer. Un autre souvenir frappa sauvagement Scath. Erza ! Elle avait été blessée ! Ignorant Hibiki – qu'elle fit d'ailleurs basculer au sol – elle se précipita vers la femme en armure. Les autres mages, entre furieux à cause de ce combat, ne firent pas attention à elle. Ichiya ouvrit une fiole contenant un parfum apaisant et la douleur disparu dans le corps des Mages.

Dans son dos, Scath entendit Natsu et Carla se disputer après la disparition de Wendy et Happy. Mais la fée n'y prêtait aucune attention. En effet, elle soutenait Erza qui gémissait de douleur et serrant son bras. Scath observait la peau prendre une terrible couleur violette, via les veines. Le venin du serpent de Cobra s'insinuait dans son corps. Quand Ichiya tenta un parfum apaisant contre le parfum, Erza sembla souffrir encore plus. Scath se mordit la lèvre.

Erza gémit :

\- Lucy… Désolée… Je t'emprunte ta ceinture !

Et elle la lui arracha quasiment. La jupe de Lucy glissa le long de ses jambes, pour le plus grand plaisir des Trimen. Scath, inquiète, observa Erza se faire un garrot autour de son bras, juste au-dessous de son épaule. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle jeta son arme aux pieds de la fée qui la ramassa bêtement, avant de s'assoir et de tendre son bras.

\- Coupe-moi ce bras. Je ne peux pas me battre avec ça.

Et elle mordit dans un morceau de tissu épais. Scath sentit ses bras ramollir et manqua de se trancher les orteils. Comment ?! La fée observa la lame affutée qui ne lui renvoya que le reflet de ses yeux. Grey protesta avec force alors qu'Erza levait ses yeux vers Scath.

\- Vas-y. S'il te plait…

\- Tu… Tu te moques de moi ?!, s'écria Scath. Je ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Bien sûr que si !, rétorqua Erza avec froideur. Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois.

\- C'n'est pas une question de force ! Mais de volonté !

\- Tranche moi ça, bouge-toi.

\- Arrête un peu tes conneries, Erza, répliqua sèchement la fée. On va trouver un moyen de te soigner.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps. Il faut aller chercher Happy et Wendy. Allez !

\- Mais…

Soudain, elle sentit des doigts lui emprisonner la main et lui arracher la lame du poing. Elle reconnut Lyon Bastia, l'ancien camarade de Grey qui s'approchait d'Erza. La fée l'entendit alors dire :

\- Bien. Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui le fais.

Grey se jeta devant Lyon, le défendant d'avancer un pas de plus. Scath, elle, serrait les dents. C'était le seul moyen… Erza avait raison, il manquait de temps. Aucune idée ne lui venait. Elle observa la main de Lyon. C'était à elle que la mage en armure avait demandé. Elle s'approcha de Lyon et lui reprit la lame. Le regard qu'elle lui lança était aussi tranchant que l'épée. Grey lui lança un regard reconnaissant avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole :

\- S'il te plait, Grey, écarte-toi…

\- Quoi ?!, hurla-t-il.

\- Scath !, souffla Lucy, choquée. Tu es sérieuse ? Tu veux vraiment faire ça ?!

\- Il n'y rien d'autres à faire. Lucy, regarde, nous avons tous été défaits par Oracion Seis. Si nous laissons mourir Erza le temps de trouver un moyen de la soigner, notre défaite est inévitable. Nous avons besoin d'Erza, même avec un bras en moins.

La femme blessée lui accorda un regard reconnaissant. Scath déglutit. Elle ne laisserait pas un autre mage de Fairy Tail mourir… Lyra… Lisanna… Scath fit tournoyer la lame entre sa main et la brandit au-dessus du bras d'Erza. Dans son dos, les guildes étaient déchirées entre agir ou raisonner. Mais le feu de l'action ne laissait pas le temps à la réflexion. Les dents d'Erza se resserrèrent sur le tissu. Hibiki lui cria de cesser, et Eve voulait trouver une autre solution. Erza lui hurla de se dépêcher.

Scath, alors, abaissa la lame avec force avant de retrouver la lame englobée dans une épaisse couche de glace. Grey se tenait devant elle, les yeux froids. Il se sentait trahi et Scath serra les dents.

\- C'est ce que veut Erza, Grey…

\- Il y forcément un autre moyen !

\- Le poison va se répandre. Elle va mourir. Laisse-moi faire.

\- Non… Attends, on va trouver autre chose ! Elle ne mourra pas…

\- Ecoute-moi, Grey. C'est le seul moyen, dans l'immédiat, de sauver Erza.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça avant… Tu n'aurais fait ça à Lyra.

Scath écarquilla les yeux. Pardon… ?! Que disait-il ?! Grey venait d'effectuer un parallèle – pour le moins boiteux – avec le cas de Lyra. Contre son gré, il avait planté le couteau de la plaie cicatrisée de Scath pour l'affaiblir et la faire flancher. Une action noble effectuée de manière dégoutante. Mais Scath n'avait plus trois ans – malheureusement pour lui. Elle serra les dents et, d'une torsion du poignet, brisa la glace autour de la lame.

\- Menteur. J'aurais tout fait pour sauver Lyra, et tu le sais très bien. Je la préfèrerais mutilée que morte. Ne la mentionne plus jamais, si c'est pour cracher ton fiel ainsi.

Grey serra les dents. Au fond de lui, un petit truc craqua. Les souvenirs de l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour Lyra, à une autre époque. Au final, en essayant d'empêcher Scath de lui couper le bras, il s'était fait mal. Mais quel crétin… ! Scath lui adressa un regard condescendant mais, en même temps, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle non plus ne voulait pas blesser Erza, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Lyon, dans leur dos, produisit un bruit de désapprobation :

\- Tss… Toujours aussi faible, Grey !

Le Mage de la glace, furieux, se tourna vers Lyon. Soudain, Erza s'effondra au sol, en sueur avec les joues brûlantes. L'épée entre les mains de Scath disparue pour retourner dans l'univers d'où on l'avait invoqué. Lucy et Natsu se précipitèrent auprès de la femme en armure alors que, autour de Lyon, Grey et Scath, l'ambiance était lourde. Eve se mordillait la lèvre, inquiet, quand Carla s'approcha :

\- Wendy pourrait la sauver.

Scath, surprise, pivota vers la chatte blanche. Carla avait croisé ses pattes et jaugeait la scène d'un œil critique. Elle poursuivit :

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de se battre. Nous allons travailler en coopération et sauver Wendy ! … Et ce chat bleu, dans une moindre mesure.

L'attitude hautaine de la chatte contrastait tellement avec le caractère tendre de Wendy ! Eve, interloqué, demanda :

\- La magie de Wendy peut soigner Erza ?

\- Pas seulement, fit Carla en levant le museau. Wendy peut aussi faire disparaitre la fièvre, stopper la douleur et guérir les blessures.

Les mages froncèrent les sourcils alors que Scath passait une phalange sur ses lèvres, pour les frotter dans une attitude de réflexion. Une magie de soin ? N'était-ce pas une magie perdue ? Lucy demanda :

\- Cela a quelque chose à voir avec la Petite fille des Cieux ?

\- Wendy est le Dragon Slayer du ciel.

On aurait dit que la foudre s'était abattue sur les mages. Scath avait les yeux écarquillés. Un autre Dragon Slayer ?! Natsu semblait paralysé. Wendy des cieux… La fée mordilla sa lèvre. Eh bien ! Voilà pourquoi sa magie avait semblé familière ! C'était la même que Natsu, quoique modifiée par son élément, brouillant la piste.

\- Les détails attendront. Pour l'heure, nous avons besoin de Wendy, coupa Carla. Et eux aussi, pour une raison que j'ignore…

\- Alors, ne perdons pas de temps, coupa Natsu. Nous allons les sauver. En avant !

La coalition se sépara alors que Hibiki, Lucy, Erza et Scath restaient ensemble. Alors que Lucy essuyait le front suant d'Erza, la lacrima contre la gorge de Scath se mit à vrombir. Surprise, Scath s'en saisit et pressa la petite sphère pleine d'électricité entre ses doigts. Autour d'elle, le silence se fit :

\- Aloka.

\- Scathach, c'est moi, Makarov.

Les mages écarquillèrent les yeux. Master Makarov ? Pourquoi l'appelait-il en pleine mission ? La fée nota qu'il ne l'appelait pas par son surnom détesté et pinça les lèvres. Que se passait-il ?

\- Master ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose à la guilde. Tu es seule ?

\- Non… Je suis avec Lucy et Hibiki Laithys, de Blue Pegasus.

Elle ne mentionna pas Erza. La femme en armure n'était en mesure de l'entendre et Scath ne voulait pas inquiéter Makarov. Elle entendit le Maitre marmonner. A sa question, Scath sentit qu'elle devait s'éloigner. Surprise, la fée hocha la tête et s'écarta des mages alliés. Après s'être enfoncé dans la forêt, Makarov demanda de nouveau :

\- Tu es seule ?

\- Oui, c'est bon. Alors, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- C'est Juvia. Elle s'est fait attaquer alors qu'elle se rendait à la guilde.


	54. Aaron Jacob

**_Chapitre_**

_Aaron Jacob_

**_-_**_C'est Juvia. Elle s'est fait attaquer alors qu'elle se rendait à la guilde. _

\- Comment ?, s'écria Scath, estomaquée.

On avait attaqué un membre de Fairy Tail ?! Mon dieu… Elle n'y croyait pas. Encore… ? Comme avec Phantom ? Scath était partagée entre la fureur et la peur mais ce premier sentiment fut tellement puissant que toutes les ombres se retrouvèrent attirées vers la fée, s'étendant vers sa direction. Mais, en même temps, Scath craignait un nouveau complot comme celui qui avait opposé sa guilde à Phantom Lord. Oh, pitié, pas un nouveau conflit entre guildes ! Makarov reprit :

\- Calme ta fichue magie, Scath, ta Lacrima va exploser – et la mienne aussi d'ailleurs.

Mais la fée était incapable de rester calme. Pas en sachant que des membres de sa guilde était en danger à Magnolia. Elle se tourna et découvrit Lucy dans son dos, l'observant avec inquiétude. Scath articula silencieusement « Je t'expliquerai. ».

\- Est-ce que tu peux rentrer à Fairy Tail, Scath ?

\- Je ne pense pas… Enfin, Master, Oracion Seis est une guilde puissante, je voudrais rester ici.

\- S'il te plait Scath, je veux que tu enquêtes sur cet incident. Juvia n'a pas été attaqué par hasard. Je veux que tu trouves qui a fait ça, et pourquoi.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas envoyer Mira à ma place ?

\- Non, gronda Makarov. Tu sais bien que… C'est cette période.

Scath se mordit la lèvre, gênée. Bien sûr… La mort de Lisanna… C'était bientôt ce funeste anniversaire et Mirajane était apparemment déjà entrée dans sa période annuelle de deuil.

\- Je ne veux absolument qu'un mage S enquête sur cette histoire. Il faut que tu rentres à Magnolia.

\- Master…

\- Ecoute, j'ai pleinement confiance en l'équipe de Fairy Tail que constituent Natsu et les autres. Et, si la situation est vraiment désespérée pour eux, tu les rejoindras mais je veux que tu rentres.

La fée observa Lucy froncer les sourcils. Scath fit les cent pas avant de soupirer. Elle ne voulait pas quitter ses amis ici mais la guilde n'était plus sûre… La maison mère avant tout, supposait-elle. Mais… Et Erza… ? Elle ne voulait pas avouer cette immense bavure à Makarov, par honte. Sa gorge se serra

\- En plus, je vais devoir quitter Magnolia quelques temps.

\- Pardon ?, s'étouffa Scath. Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je suis convoqué à Era par le Conseil Magique à cause de la destruction de la cathédrale Cardia.

La Mage des Ombres rougit désagréablement en souvenir de ce souvenir-là. Elle échangea un regard avec Lucy qui hocha la tête. Bien qu'elle ignorait pour quoi, elle savait que Scath devait regagner la guilde à la hâte et l'encourageait. Scath referma le poing sur sa Lacrima.

\- Bien. Je rentre tout de suite.

Elle coupa la communication et, avec Lucy, elle regagna Hibiki et Erza. En chemin, elle expliqua les faits à la constellationniste qui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, choquée, en apprenant ce qu'il était arrivé à Juvia. Scath, elle, ruminait sombrement. Quand il les vit, l'une inquiète et l'autre furieuse, il déglutit.

\- Un problème ?

\- Il faut que je rentre à Fairy Tail tout de suite, annonça Scath. Lucy t'expliquera plus tard… C'est urgent, Hibiki. Prévenez les autres de mon départ.

\- Comptes-tu voler jusqu'à Magnolia ?, demanda Lucy en mordillant l'ongle du pouce.

\- Je vais devoir contourner le Mont H-Hakobe, enragea Scath en buttant légèrement sur le nom de la montagne. Ça va prendre des plombes !

Hibiki farfouilla dans sa poche de pantalon et en sortit une carte qu'il jeta à la fée. Surprise, elle s'en saisit de justesse et jeta un regard étonné au Mage d'Archive. Il lui adressa un de ses sourires tendres infiniment plus séducteur que ceux destinés aux jolies femmes.

\- Ce sont les clefs de la voiture magique que nous avons utilisé pour venir. Prends-là. Pour rentrer, nous emprunterons celle de Maitre Bob.

\- Merci beaucoup, Hibiki, remercia Scath en s'inclinant respectueusement.

\- Je passerai à Fairy Tail pour la chercher, dit-il.

\- Non, non, c'est bon. Je viendrais à Blue Pegasus. Merci encore, Hibiki.

Il coupa court à ses remerciements en s'avançant vers elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Scath sursauta mais ne dit rien. Elle était habituée aux accolades quand elle quittait Blue Pegasus après le thé de Maitre Bob. Hibiki déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui dire :

\- Fais attention à toi sur la route.

\- Tu me connais !, plaisanta-t-elle du mieux qu'elle put. Je n'ai jamais eu d'ennui.

La fée salua Lucy et pressa la main faible d'Erza avant de leur ordonner de la tenir informée de la situation via Lacrima. Lucy hocha la tête et Scath s'écarta en volant, telle une flèche dans l'azur. Il ne lui fallut pas dix minutes pour découvrir la voiture des Trimen et leur leader. A peine les ailes repliées, elle s'assit et passa sur son biceps le brassard qui allait drainer son énergie magique en échange du mouvement du véhicule. Scath démarra sur les chapeaux de roue, sentant immédiatement son bras chauffer.

Le vent fouettait ses cheveux et elle serpentait à toute allure sur les routes de montagne, ignorant ses réserves de pouvoir. Pourquoi maintenant… ? Qui s'en prenait à Fairy Tail ?! Un cahot sur la route fit tressauter la voiture, manquant de désarçonner la fée au volant. D'une main malhabile, elle détacha son collier et posa sa lacrima dans un cercle magique prévu à cet effet. Le pendentif lévitait paisiblement alors que Scath contactait de nouveau Makarov :

\- Scath ?

\- J'ai quitté la coalition.

\- Où es-tu ?

\- Dans un col du Mont… Je serais là dans deux petites heures, à ce rythme.

\- Tu as emprunté une voiture ? Ne roule pas trop vite, fais attention à toi et ta magie, surtout.

\- Oui… Oui, pas de problème. Juvia est à la guilde ?

\- A l'infirmerie, elle se repose. Ces types ont utilisé un sérum pour bloquer ses pouvoirs.

\- Bande de salauds… Ok, j'irai lui parler dès que je serais là.

\- Bien. Allez, je raccroche, la Lacrima va te distraire de la route.

\- A bientôt.

Makarov raccrocha et Scath laissa tomber la Lacrima dans sa main avant de la fourrer dans sa poche de jean. En l'effleurant, la magie électrique contenue à l'intérieur l'électrisa légèrement, engourdissant un de ses doigts. Le bras de Scath – celui ceint par son brassard – lui faisait désormais mal et elle sentait sa magie diminuer lentement. Scath – qui n'avait pourtant eut de cesse de punir Erza sur sa conduite affreusement rapide lorsqu'ils étaient en route pour arrêter Lullaby – roulait désormais bien plus rapidement qu'elle. Alors qu'elle entamait la descente de la montagne, sa vision se troublait déjà. Elle ne remarqua pas un virage serré et ne dut son salut qu'à un dérapage plus ou moins maitrisé. Le Se-Plug – qui servait à aspirer la magie de Scath – allait prendre feu si elle ne ralentissait pas. Mais, endolorie, elle fut forcée de s'arrêter dans une côte escarpée. Elle arracha quasiment le Se-Plug brûlant et reposa contre le siège de la voiture, haletante. Il lui restait encore énormément de magie mais le Se-Plug lui faisait un mal de chien, la brûlait. Elle devait rentrer le plus vite possible… Ces agissements devaient cesser rapidement et elle craignait déjà une nouvelle offensive. De plus, elle ne devait pas tarder et arriver avant le départ de Maitre Makarov.

Scath s'octroya quelques minutes de pause et fouina dans la voiture. Si elle adressait un joli sourire aux membres de Blue Pegasus, ils la pardonneraient peut-être d'avoir fouillé ? Dans le coffre, elle découvrit des vivres, des barres de céréales énergétiques et de l'eau. Elle vida d'une traite une bouteille de trente-trois centilitres et mangea deux barres chocolatées. Elle versa le contenu d'un seconde bouteille sur son bras rouge, grimaçante. Le ventre plein et hydratée, Scath repartit de plus belle, une bouteille d'eau posée sur le siège voisin au cas où.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, il lui fallut deux heures pour rejoindre Fairy Tail, avec une petite pause pour se restaurer de nouveau. Elle se gara dans un crissement sinistre devant Fairy Tail, surprenant les riverains. Scath retira le Se-Plug et, quand elle essaya de sortir, elle trébucha lamentablement et s'écroula sur le pavé. _Aie…_, sanglota intérieurement Scath.

Faiblement, elle se redressa avant de découvrir Macao et Wakaba, hilares, en train de la regarder au sol. Sa chute avait-elle été si ridicule que ça ? Scath sentait encore ses pieds dans la voiture Elle fulmina, avec la même expression furibonde que Lucy :

\- Venez m'aider, idiots !

Toujours morts de rire, ils soutirent Scath qui rosissait de colère. Non mais, franchement… ! Ils avaient passés les bras de Scath sur leurs épaules, si bien que la fée ne touchait plus le sol. Ils la déposèrent sur un siège du bar, en face de Makarov qui leva un sourcil en la voyant. Il manqua de sévir en voyant l'énorme brûlure qu'avait laissée le Se-Plug, des grosses cloques, mais Scath prit la parole avant de se faire remontrer :

\- Juvia est là ?

\- Elle est de retour à Fairy Hills. Mais il est hors de question que tu ailles la voir tout de suite.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?, s'étonna Scath.

\- Tu t'es regardé ? Bon sang, Scath… Tu t'es épuisée avec cette fichue voiture magique… A qui est-elle d'ailleurs ?

\- A Blue Pegasus, je la leur rapporterai.

Le Maitre de Fairy Tail obligea Scath à se rassasier, alors qu'elle était déjà bourrée de barres chocolatées. Mirajane ne tenait pas le bar, ce jour-là, et Elfman n'était pas à la guilde. La mort de Lisanna hantait encore Fairy Tail… On avait complétement oublié Lyra, semblait-il. Scath attendit que Makarov détourne son attention d'elle avant de se fondre dans son ombre pour sortir prestement de la guilde. Macao et Wakaba trainaient autour de la voiture, sifflant devant le dernier modèle acheté par Blue Pegasus. Scath jaillit hors de son ombre et se hâta vers Fairy Hills. La fée découvrit Juvia, assise dans la cours arrière de Fairy Hills, sous son ombrelle. Scath n'avait plus mis les pieds aux dortoirs depuis longtemps et revoir ces couloirs dans lesquels elle avait évolué enfant lui donna un drôle de coup au ventre.

\- Bonjour Juvia, salua Scath en s'asseyant auprès de la mage de l'eau.

L'ancienne de Phantom Lord avait un pansement sur la joue, signe de l'attaque. Mais, sinon, elle n'avait rien de plus. La Mage de l'eau ne sursauta pas, elle devait avoir entendu Scath arriver. Mais elle fronça les sourcils quand elle entendit la voix de la Mage de Rang-S :

\- Scath-san ? Juvia croyait que vous étiez en mission avec Grey-sama…

\- Je viens de rentrer, expliqua Scath en repliant ses genoux en tailleur.

Même assise, elle était dominée par la taille de Juvia. Franchement… On n'avait pas idée de faire les fées aussi petites ! Scath mordilla un instant l'intérieur de ses lèvres. Comment démarrer le dialogue entre elle et Juvia ? Elle hésita un peu avant de commencer franchement :

\- J'ai appris que tu avais été attaqué en venant à la guilde. Tu n'as rien de grave ?

\- Non, non, affirma la Mage de l'eau. Trois hommes ont coincés Juvia et ont voulu lui passer des menottes anti-magie mais Juvia a pu s'enfuir au prix d'une petite entaille.

Elle désigna inutilement sa joue et Scath fit une moue perplexe. Lui passer des menottes anti-magie ? La dernière fois que Scath en avait vu, elle se trouvait au Mont Hakobe. Juvia triturait une plume noire.

\- Tu as vu le visage de tes agresseurs ?

\- Ils portaient des cagoules, avoua Juvia en serrant le poing, signe que cette défaite lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

\- Oh… Où est-ce que tu as été attaquée ?

\- Dans la rue du bar/hôtel Half Cocor.

\- Merci Juvia… Je vais aller voir si je trouve quelque chose là-bas avant que Master Makarov ne parte.

Scath se leva et s'épousseta alors que l'ancienne de Phantom Lord se tournait vers elle :

\- Scath-san… Si vous trouvez quelque chose… Vous allez prévenir Juvia, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, Juvia, répondit la fée, un peu surprise. Et toi, tu viendras me voir si tu te souviens de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Juvia eut un sourire ravi et hocha la tête mais, au fond de ses yeux d'océan, Scath distingua de la fureur et une soif de vengeance terrible. La fée descendit jusqu'à Magnolia et se hâta vers le bar Cocor. Elle ignorait si Juvia avait été attaqué par des mages mais, si c'était le cas, elle pouvait peut-être trouver un résidu de d'aura magique. Une fois dans la ruelle, elle découvrit des boites renversés. Juvia avait dû chuter ici. Scath s'approcha et leva sa main, recherchant des restes de magie. Rien… Elle serra les dents et observa les caisses renversées. Un morceau d'étoffe de Juvia avait été arraché par un clou mal enfoncé mais la fée ne trouva pas de déchirures d'habits des agresseurs.

Pour avoir coincé Juvia ainsi, ils l'avaient forcément attaqué par surprise. Heureusement que la mage de l'eau était habile et s'était extirpée de cette situation. Scath progressait sur la scène de l'agression. Elle n'entendit pas les pas furtifs dans son dos. Soudain, quelqu'un lui fondit dessus, la plaquant contre un mur. Elle se retrouva retournée et bâillonnée. Surpris, le cœur de la fée manqua d'exploser. Scath déglutit violemment et sentit dans un premier temps un corps se presser contre le sien avec agressivité. Soudain, alors que son doppelgänger jaillissait et se préparait à frapper l'agresseur, Scath écarquilla les yeux.

\- Aloka ?, gronda une voix masculine.

La fée, la respiration chaotique, découvrit les yeux rouges perplexes de Gajeel Redfox. Elle tapa du poing contre lui et il la relâcha en la laissant s'affaisser au sol, la main sur le cœur. Elle bredouilla, encore terrifiée :

\- Bon sang, Gajeel… J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque !

\- Je reniflais l'odeur des agresseurs de Juvia, grogna-t-il en croisant les bras, toisant Scath qui attendait que son pauvre cœur se calme. Tu vas faire disparaître leur odeur. Allons-nous-en avant de l'annuler.

Il saisit le poignet de Scath, l'obligeant à se redresser d'un bond, et s'éloigna avec elle. Ils sortirent de la ruelle et Scath croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Gajeel la toisa un instant avant de demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? Tu n'es pas partie avec la salamandre ?

Alors, comme ça, Juvia ne retenait que Grey, et Gajeel ne songeait qu'à défier Natsu.

\- Je viens de rentrer. J'ai appris pour l'agression de Juvia et je suis revenue pour enquêter dessus. Mais je dois aussi gérer la guilde, Master Makarov va bientôt partir en réunion à Era, je dois m'assurer que les agresseurs soient arrêtés.

Gajeel eut une moue perplexe et n'ajouta rien. Scath fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, si Gajeel venait enquêter aussi, elle allait pouvoir travailler en binôme avec lui. Encore fallait-il qu'ils puissent s'entendre. Elle demanda :

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose, par rapport à l'agression ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore commencé. Je viens de rentrer de mission.

\- Oh… Ok… Je te laisse… Hum… Renifler.

Le Dragon Slayer lui adressa un sourire moqueur devant son expression pensive. Scath resta en retrait et observa Gajeel qui reniflait dans la ruelle, comme un animal. Scath ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son animalité. Gajeel semblait être un véritable fauve. Puissant, avec une grâce féline… Impressionnant. Scath n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir Natsu ainsi, même si cette félinité pouvait se retranscrire lorsqu'il se battait. Scath se détourna de la contemplation de Gajeel et déplia ses ailes quand elle vit le Dragon Slayer bondir sur un toit, le nez en l'air. Elle voletait à ses côtés et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je peux les pister. Je peux retrouver ces salauds.

\- C'est hors de question, Gajeel, coupa sévèrement la fée.

\- Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi, j'espère ?

Gajeel lui jeta un regard furieux mais Scath pinça les lèvres. Elle posa ses poings sur les hanches, dans une tentative d'intimidation. Elle vola un peu plus haut, de manière à dominer le Dragon Slayer :

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser attaquer des ennemis dont nous ne savons rien.

\- Tu doutes de ma puissance ? Tu penses que je vais perdre ?, grogna Gajeel, apparemment furieux.

\- Non, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je ne veux pas attaquer à l'aveugle.

\- Vous l'avez bien fait avec Phantom…

\- Ah ! Ne mets pas ça sur le tapis ! Ce n'est pas du tout pareil ! Nous connaissions Phantom, nous savions ce que nous attaquions. Ici, nous ne savons même pas qui a attaqué Juvia !

\- Des salauds. C'est bien suffisant.

\- Tu vas arrêter de faire ton gamin ?, coupa Scath, agacée. Je rentre à la guilde. Si j'apprends que tu es parti les pister…

Elle montra ses canines et Gajeel ricana. Gihi… Maudit ricanement ! Scath produisit un petit « tss » de désapprobation et s'éloigna en volant. Bien sûr qu'elle aussi voulait se venger – même si Juvia avait été une ennemie à une époque, elle était désormais membre de Fairy Tail et Scath fulminait plus par honneur que par amitié – mais se jeter à corps perdu dans une bataille contre un ennemi inconnu… C'était une très mauvaise idée. De plus que, dès que Makarov aurait quitté la guilde, elle allait devoir gérer Fairy Tail. Si elle lançait une guerre durant l'absence de son Maitre… Elle ne voulait même pas y penser.

Scath se posa dans la rue et s'éloigna d'un pas preste. Elle passa devant un kiosque à journaux et s'arrêta, surprise. Sur quelques Unes de journaux, on voyait mention de certains articles relatant des agressions dans Fiore, principalement dans l'est du pays. La fée fronça les sourcils et acheta un journal avant de s'éloigner, le nez plongé dedans. Plusieurs mages avaient été attaqués dans plusieurs zones du pays mais une grande majorité s'en était sorti sans problème, du fait de leur nature de mage. Scath fronça les sourcils. Etrange… Le journal ne faisait pas mention d'un lien entre les attaques.

La fée regagna Fairy Tail, pensive. De telles attaques dans un laps de temps si courts… Il ne pouvait qu'y avoir un lien entre les agressions. En rentrant, elle découvrit Makarov devant la guilde, patientant en tapant du pied en face d'une calèche autrement plus luxueuse que celles qui menaient les mages en mission. Scath s'approcha rapidement :

\- Master ? Vous partez déjà ?

\- Je veux régler ça au plus tôt. Prends-bien soin de la guilde surtout ! Pas d'entourloupes, hein ?! Pas d'alliance avec des mages fous fans de Zeleph, tu promets ?

\- M-Master !, bredouilla Scath en rougissant désagréablement. Je n'avais que deux ans, à l'époque…

\- Tu en as treize, maintenant, c'est à peine mieux, la taquina le vieil homme. Allez, j'y vais. Tu fais bien attention, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Et…, ajouta-t-il plus bas, je compte sur toi pour enquêter sur les attaques.

Scath hocha la tête comme si Makarov venait de lui remettre la couronne du roi de Fiore entre les mains. Elle n'allait pas décevoir ! Makarov monta dans la calèche qui s'éloigna prestement. La fée observa un instant la rue désormais déserte et sourit légèrement. Etrangement, elle se sentait bien… Elle se tourna vers la guilde, toute sourire, avant de pousser la porte et de découvrir la joyeuse ambiance habituelle. En la voyant, certains saluèrent la remplaçante du Maitre et, bien vite, certains hommes de la guilde essayèrent de l'appâter pour l'inciter à organiser une soirée strip-tease pendant que le Maitre était absent. Scath en resta ébahie avant de refuser fermement. Non mais c'était une guilde ici, pas la foire !, avait-elle sèchement répliqué.

La fée remarqua Levy assise à une table, plongée dans la lecture d'un livre. Elle sourit en la voyant. Levy était drôle quand elle était absorbée par un bouquin souvent bien plus épais qu'elle. Scath se redressa. Gajeel n'était pas à la guilde et la fée avait un mauvais pressentiment. S'il était partit seul… Eh bien, tout d'abord, elle lui ferait passer l'envie de recommencer ! Elle demanda à Macao et Wakaba de garder un œil sur les mages présents et sortit de nouveau, à la recherche du Dragon Slayer. Peut-être aurait-elle dû ramener le brun de force… ? Quelle bonne blague ! Il n'aurait même pas bronché. Scath ferma les yeux et ressentit les ombres de toute la ville. Elle était capable de reconnaitre certains individus, comme elle l'avait fait en recherchant Kageyama. A la frontière de la ville, au sud, là où son pouvoir s'amenuisait, elle ressentit alors la présence de Gajeel. Il allait partir ? Scath serra les dents et s'envola, agacée. Bon sang, quand est-ce ces fichus mages allaient-ils comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas toujours se permettre de foncer dans le tas ?! Pire, un tas inconnu !

A proximité de la porte de sortie sud, Scath découvrit Gajeel adossé contre un mur, en compagnie d'un jeune homme avec un lumineux sourire. Dans son dos, il portait une longue épée cachée dans son fourreau. Scath se posa sur un toit et s'allongea pour ne pas qu'il la voit. Le garçon était un peu plus grand que Gajeel et portait une armure d'épaule brune par-dessus son t-shirt noir, ne couvrant qu'une seule articulation et un serre taille dans le même cuir. Un chevalier, apparemment… Il discutait avec Gajeel, sans départir de son grand sourire.

Depuis son point d'observation, Scath n'était pas en mesure d'entendre leur conversation. Elle rampa doucement sur les tuiles avant de s'interrompre, le souffle court, seuls ses yeux épiant. La nuit allait tomber. Le vent tourna. Soudain, Gajeel leva le visage en faisant signe à son compagnon de s'interrompre. L'autre, stupéfait, allait sortir son épée quand le Dragon leva la main avec un sourire carnassier pour l'arrêter. Scath se recroquevilla sur le toit, le souffle court. Comment allait réagir Gajeel s'il la voyait ? Elle l'ignorait mais ne voulait même pas y penser !

Soudain, elle entendit un crissement de tuile et la voix de Gajeel :

\- Tu sais que je te sens, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh… Euh… Héhéhé…

Le Dragon saisit la fée par le col et la redressa, lui rappelant d'un coup sa petite taille. Scath avait les joues rouges de gêne et décréta qu'elle avait bien trop rougit pour la journée. Finalement, comme un vulgaire sac, il la jeta sur son épaule et bondit au sol, devant son ami qui avait repris son sourire amusé. Gajeel posa Scath comme si elle était sa cadette et elle tenta de reprendre constance en croisant les bras et en levant le nez en l'air.

\- Ta maman ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne faut pas écouter les conversations des autres ?, se moqua Gajeel.

\- Je croyais que tu allais partir, ronchonna Scath.

Gajeel ricana en observant la fée, gênée. Du coin de l'œil, elle épiait l'épéiste qui secouait la tête, amusé par l'étrange binôme de Fairy Tail. Il avait des yeux noisette rieurs et ses cheveux noirs se dressaient sur son crâne comme une flamme. Il avait une cicatrice sur la lèvre et des espèces de peintures de guerre rouges et fines sur les joues, en forme de griffes, partant de l'os de la mâchoire pour se terminer avant d'atteindre les pommettes. Sa ligne de la mâchoire était couverte par une barbe de trois jours. Ils avaient des oreilles percées de multiples anneaux d'argent. Ses sourcils étaient épais et son nez pointu. Finalement, Gajeel reprit la parole :

\- Aaron, je te présente Scath Aloka, une mage de Fairy Tail. Scath, voici Aaron Jacob, un ancien de Phantom.

\- Oh ! La fameuse dernière fée de Fiore, hein ?, s'écria Aaron.

Scath fronça légèrement les sourcils. Un ancien camarade de Gajeel ? Que faisait-il ici ? Aaron sembla sentir la soudaine méfiance et incompréhension de la fée et prit la parole :

\- J'étais de passage en ville, pour une mission quand j'ai rencontré Gajeel. Il m'a parlé de l'agression de Juvia et j'ai proposé de l'épauler pour retrouver les attaquants.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle mordilla sa lèvre. Aaron avait une aura rassurante, chaleureuse, qui mettait à l'aise sans même qu'on le connaisse. Il ressemblait étrangement à Lyra. Avoir un allié contre des ennemis dont ils ne connaissaient rien était un atout, Scath devait le concevoir. _« Pas d'alliance avec des mages fous fans de Zeleph ! » _La fée secoua un peu la tête. Cela voulait dire quoi ? Qu'elle n'avait plus le droit d'accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un ? Personne ne croyait plus en elle depuis qu'elle avait rejoint naïvement le Maitre de Great Fantasy. Mais elle était si jeune, à l'époque ! Elle ignorait encore tout ! Tant pis, elle allait s'allier avec cet épéiste, ami de Gajeel. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant. _Comme Nathanaël ! _

\- Vous comptez devenir l'allié de Fairy Tail pour arrêter ces types ?, demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur la hanche, perplexe.

\- Je suis prêt à le faire, oui. Juvia est une bonne copine, je ne vais pas la laisser se faire malmener par des mecs bizarres !

Il la gratifia de nouveau d'un de ses sourires ensoleillés et Scath ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre. Et puis, même si cette collaboration tournait mal, elle pouvait toujours se défendre, désormais. _Grande fifille_. Elle lui tendit la main :

\- Bien, Aaron Jacob… Alors tâchons d'arrêter ces hommes.

Il s'en saisit avec une expression joyeuse, sous le regard de Gajeel. Il semblait soulagé de voir que Scath n'avait pas immédiatement rejeté Aaron à cause de son ancienne appartenance à Phantom Lord. Les autres n'auraient peut-être pas été aussi cléments. Sous la lumière crépusculaire, Scath et l'épéiste scellèrent donc leur accord.


	55. Les corbeaux

**_Chapitre_**

_Les corbeaux_

Scath passa la nuit à Fairy Tail. Ce fut elle qui verrouilla fermement la grande porte avant de faire un tour dans la guilde, paranoïaque. Un fois sûre d'être seule, elle emprunta un lit de l'infirmerie. La fée avait demandé à Hilda de bien verrouiller Fairy Hills pour ne laisser personne s'approcher de nouveau de Juvia. Aaron dormait chez Gajeel cette nuit-là.

La fée se força à se lever tôt, en grimaçant, et se débarbouilla sous une des douches de l'infirmerie. Quand elle alla ouvrir les portes de la guilde, elle découvrit des personnes massées devant la porte, la mine inquiète. Surprise, Scath observa la porte et découvrit une lettre poignardée sur le bois. La fée l'arracha brutalement, s'excusa auprès des riverains pour le dérangement avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur, seule dans l'énorme bâtiment. Elle s'assit à une table et déplia le papier qu'elle avait froissé dans sa paume. Il s'agissait d'une lettre écrite avec des lettres issues d'autres documents qui avaient été découpées puis collées sur le papier. Scath pinça les lèvres. Il n'y avait qu'une seule phrase, menaçante :

_Vous ne pourrez plus vous cacher de vos méfaits. _

Bien évidemment, il n'y avait rien, pas un mot calligraphié ni une signature, pas le moindre signe de clan. Se cacher de leurs méfaits ? Scath se remémora toutes les destructions de Fairy Tail. Etait-ce un de ses syndicats regroupant les victimes des désintégrations de masses de la guilde ? Mince alors… ! Mais cela ne leur ressemblait pas. Habituellement, ils préféraient attaquer Fairy Tail en justice pour récupérer de l'argent après un procès que la guilde perdait inévitablement, sans aucun moyen de masquer sa culpabilité.

Scath pinça les lèvres. La menace se concrétisait d'un coup. Les mages affluèrent lentement à la guilde et la fée feignit de sourire en cachant le papier dans sa poche. Pas la peine d'inquiéter toute la guilde pour l'instant. Scath attendit que beaucoup de mages se trouvent dans la guilde avant de partir à la hâte. Peut-être y avait-il des nouvelles dans les journaux. Préoccupée, elle courut presque à l'extérieur avant de percuter un homme. Surprise, elle manqua de basculer en arrière quand on la retint par le poignet. Surprise, elle releva les yeux et découvrit Aaron qui esquissait un sourire en coin.

\- Eh bien ! Vous semblez bien pressée !

Il la redressa et Scath ne put s'empêcher de répondre à ce sourire-là. A croire qu'il était contagieux.

\- Je cherchais Gajeel, j'ai quelque chose de nouveau.

\- Je crois qu'il est avec Juvia, sur les lieux de l'agression. Je venais justement vous chercher.

\- Allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps.

Les deux jeunes gens se hâtèrent en direction de la ruelle où se trouvaient les anciens de Phantom Lord. Juvia se tenait là, expliquant sans doute à Gajeel quelques subtilités sur son agression. Quand ils arrivèrent, elle se tourna et sourit à Aaron.

\- Aaron-kun ! Juvia est ravie de vous voir !

\- Hey ! Juvia ! Comment tu vas, la belle ?

Il la prit dans ses bras alors que Scath s'avançait vers Gajeel en sortant la lettre de son jean. Il fronça les sourcils et se saisit de la lettre. La fée vit son expression se durcir.

\- Ils se prennent pour qui, eux ?

\- Bonne question… On ne sait toujours rien sur eux…

La fée passa son index sur sa lèvre, pensive. La presse allait bientôt s'emparer de l'affaire, c'était inévitable, surtout si des lettres de menaces fleurissaient ainsi. Scath se tourna le Dragon :

\- Tu peux sentir une odeur, dessus ?

\- Non… Il n'y rien que la tienne, là-dessus.

\- M…

Elle retint son juron. Aaron et Juvia se rapprochèrent et lurent la lettre par-dessus l'épaule de Gajeel. Juvia pinça les lèvres alors qu'Aaron perdait son sourire pour une expression agacée. Scath demanda de nouveau à Gajeel :

\- Et l'odeur de la ruelle ? Tu peux encore la pister ?

\- Ben tiens… J'ai le droit, maintenant ?

\- Tu as le droit de les retrouver, mais je t'interdis formellement de les attaquer, c'est clair ?

Gajeel soupira et haussa les épaules. Scath croisa les bras sur les hanches. Elle déclara :

\- Bien… Vous trois, allez essayer de retrouver ces types. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça mais il n'y a pas le choix.

\- Et vous, Scath-san ?, demanda Juvia.

\- Je vais éplucher la presse avec Levy pour trouver des informations sur les autres attaques. Ils n'ont pas pu être irréprochables partout !

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent avant de se séparer. Gajeel se concentrait sur les odeurs déjà cachés avant d'entrainer Aaron et Juvia derrière lui. Scath, elle, décida d'appeler Levy sur sa lacrima. La jeune femme répondit instantanément :

\- Scath ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- J'aurais besoin de ton aide, Levy. Pour retrouver les agresseurs de Juvia, je vais devoir trouver des informations sur les types qui ont attaqués Juvia et les victimes.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr. Tu as besoin de mon aide pour gagner du temps sur tes recherches ?

\- Exactement. Je vais me rendre aux archives journalistiques de Magnolia, tu veux bien me retrouver là-bas.

\- J'arrive tout de suite avec mes lunettes de vent !

\- Bien, merci beaucoup !

Elle raccrocha et se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait les siennes. Scath envoya son doppelgänger chercher ses lunettes avant de se hâter vers les archives. Elles se trouvaient dans un beau bâtiment immaculé, éblouissant. Quand la fée arriva, Levy était déjà là. La mage devait se trouver dans la bibliothèque voisine pour être arrivé si vite. Le doppelgänger rattrapa rapidement la fée, lui donnant ses lunettes avant de disparaitre. Elles se retrouvèrent devant un écran immatériel, semblable à la magie Archive d'Hibiki.

\- Allons-y…, souffla Scath en tapant rapidement contre un clavier tactile. Il nous faut des articles traitants de corbeaux menaçants des mages et des attaques. Je me renseigne sur les corbeaux et toi sur les mages attaqués, d'accord ?

\- Pas de problème !

Scath et Levy formèrent dès lors un binôme efficace, la première retrouvant des articles traitants de lettres de menace et l'autre à la recherche du nom des victimes en recherchant dans des bases d'informations. Scath fronça les sourcils. On observait une recrudescence de ses lettres menaçantes depuis la chute de Phantom Lord, avec une tendance à l'offensive. Auparavant, on ne trouvait aucune attaque, juste des menaces en l'air. Les yeux de Scath s'agitaient à une vitesse fulgurante derrière les lunettes, comme ceux de Levy.

S'agissait-il de petits brigands voulant affirmer leurs supériorités sur les guildes ? Scath ne comprenait pas le but de ses attaques. Qu'avaient-elles faits pour mériter cela ? Les menaces centraient surtout les guildes officielles. Pourquoi ?

Les deux femmes travaillèrent passèrent la journée dans les archives, lisant tous les documents susceptibles de les informer sur les actions récentes. Finalement, elles retirèrent leurs lunettes et frottèrent leurs yeux fatigués.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?, demanda Levy.

\- Eh bien j'ai vu que les menaces ne s'attaquaient qu'à des guildes officielles, ce qui me perturbe. Et puis, jusqu'à la chute de Phantom Lord, ces mystérieux corbeaux ne faisaient qu'envoyer des lettres, sans jamais passer à l'action.

Levy fronça les sourcils en mordillant une branche de ses lunettes.

\- C'est bizarre. Tu penses qu'il s'agit d'une guilde noire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout… En tout cas, la seule chose de sûre, c'est qu'ils sont motivés par la chute de Phantom Lord, c'est ce qui les a décidés à attaquer.

\- Justement, en parlant de Phantom Lord…, dit Levy. J'ai regardé d'anciens journaux et, comme tu l'as dit, ces hommes n'attaquaient pas les guildes avant. Mais, depuis la chute de la guilde Maitre José, j'ai remarqué que les attaques ne ciblaient pas des guildes mais des mages isolés.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui… Et pas n'importe quels mages, j'ai fait une recherche sur les lacrimas des archives et j'ai vu que les victimes étaient toutes des anciens mages de Phantom.

Scath écarquilla les yeux. Juste des mages de Phantom Lord ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

\- Déjà une dizaine de mages de Phantom ont été attaqués, certains gravement. Alors, si ces corbeaux s'en prennent aux mages, on dirait qu'ils ont décidés de s'en prendre exclusivement à Phantom.

\- C'est la chute de Maitre José qui a créé ça… Maintenant que la guilde n'existe plus, ils peuvent attaquer les mages sans craindre des représailles d'un groupe entier et d'un Mage Saint !

Levy hocha sombrement la tête. Scath observa ses documents éparpillés sur la table, inquiète, avant de jurer grossièrement. La mage des runes lui jeta un regard curieux. Scath expliqua en bondissant sur ses pieds :

\- J'ai envoyé Juvia, Gajeel et un autre des anciens Mages de Phantom pister ces corbeaux ! Quelle idiote… S'ils réussissent à priver Juvia et Gajeel de leur magie… Ils sont fichus ! Je dois aller les retrouver !

\- Tu ne sais même pas où ils sont !, protesta Levy.

Scath jura de nouveau. Elle avait quasiment envoyé les trois mages au casse-pipes. La fée pressa un bouton sur la table et une paire de jeunes garçons vint débarrasser les articles sur la table. Scath serrait les dents si fort qu'elle en avait mal.

\- Je vais essayer d'appeler Gajeel ou Juvia, j'espère qu'ils vont répondre… Sinon, je vais devoir pister leur magie, mais ce sera dur sur une si longue distance…

\- Attends ! J'ai une idée ! Viens avec moi !

Les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent à la hâte hors des archives, découvrant qu'il commençait à faire nuit, et coururent dans Magnolia, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Scath demanda :

\- Tu m'emmènes où ?

\- Tu te souviens de la vieille folle qui nous avait demandé de garder ses gnomes ?

La fée grimaça en se souvenant de cette mission totalement ratée.

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de retravailler un jour avec elle lors d'une quête avec Droy et Jet, et ils s'avèrent qu'on lui a sauvé la vie. Elle a une dette envers moi et je pense que nous nous sommes réconciliées… Plus ou moins.

Levy n'insista pas plus sur la mission et les deux jeunes femmes retrouvèrent la maison de Marijoane. Quand Levy tambourina à la porte, la vieille femme ouvrit en grimaçant :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! Vous allez réveiller mes gnomes !

\- Madame Olvie ! J'ai décidé de consommer ma dette !, dit Levy, essoufflée, alors que Scath blêmissait au souvenir des gnomes.

La vieille femme les toisa avant de demander :

\- Et comment ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un animal capable de pister l'odeur d'une magie. Vous auriez quelque chose comme ça ?, demanda Levy.

Marijoane réfléchit un instant avant de retourner dans sa maison. Sur le palier, Levy et Scath l'entendirent farfouiller et jurer avant de ressortir en tenant sur son bras un drôle d'oiseau avec une trompe d'éléphant à la place du bec. Elle expliqua fièrement :

\- Ceci est un Sniffeur. C'est une bête capable de retrouver un mage en un temps record en isolant l'odeur de sa magie pour le pister. C'est un oiseau qui nait d'une portée ayant lieu tous les cinq ans, alors je veux bien le prêter pour rembourser ma dette, MacGarden, mais tu dois faire très attention !

\- Je promets, Madame, assura Levy en perchant l'oiseau sur son épaule.

Le Sniffeur huma l'air avant de se frotter contre la joue de Levy, appréciant apparemment l'odeur de sa magie. Scath et Levy remercièrent mille fois la vieille femme avant de s'éloigner à la hâte pour revenir jusqu'à la ruelle où s'étaient tenus Aaron, Gajeel et Juvia. La fée prit l'oiseau dans ses bras, sous l'œil de Levy et l'encouragea à humer.

\- Vas-y… Il faut que tu sentes l'odeur métallique de Gajeel… Allez…

L'oiseau barrit comme un éléphant, surprenant les femmes, avant de s'envoler rapidement. Scath adressa ses remerciements à Levy avant de s'envoler à la suite du Sniffeur, ne voulant pas le perdre. Les deux créatures filèrent donc ainsi vers le groupe des anciens de Phantom.

* * *

Alors que Scath courait encore vers les archives, Juvia et Aaron étaient perchés sur un énorme cheval brun, hennissant de mal-être en proximité de Gajeel. Le Dragon possédait apparemment une aura qui stressait les animaux. C'était pour cela qu'il se tenait debout devant eux. Il ne pouvait se tenir sur un moyen de transport sous peine de vomir, alors, il restait en courant devant eux.

\- Franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu gardes ce canasson alors que tu pourrais marcher…, grommela Gajeel, le nez dans les nuages.

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ?, répondit Aaron. Je ne vais pas laisser tomber une si belle bête ! J'ai bien fait de l'acheter à ce type, en route…

\- Tu l'as volé, Aaron-kun, corrigea Juvia.

Il serra l'encolure du cheval avec un sourire d'enfant, faisant soupirer Gajeel. Juvia, dans son dos, souriait légèrement. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté Phantom Lord. Ou plutôt, comme si Phantom s'était… Fairy Tail-isée. La mage de l'eau demanda :

\- Tu sens l'odeur de ces gens, Gajeel-kun ?

\- Ouais… L'odeur est forte… Apparemment, ils passent souvent dans le coin… On est plus très loin.

\- Génial ! Feuille de Givre va pouvoir s'éclater un peu !, s'écria Aaron en caressant le pommeau de son épée.

Feuille de Givre – communément appelé Givre par les Mages ne voulant pas se prendre la tête – était l'épée du jeune homme. Elle se nommait ainsi car elle contenait un pouvoir magique qui faisait que, lorsqu'elle touchait un ennemi, elle le transformait en glace. Son pouvoir lui venait d'un monstre qu'Aaron avait affronté puis enfermé en suivant une tradition familiale quelconque. L'épéiste parlait peu de son passé, préférant mordre à pleine dent son futur. Le monstre vivait encore dans l'arme et pouvait même s'exprimer mais il méprisait tellement son possesseur qu'il ne parlait que pour se moquer d'Aaron.

\- Juvia espère que Scath-san et Levy-san vont trouver des informations intéressantes, déclara la mage de l'eau.

\- Dites-moi… Cette Scath-là…, souffla Aaron. C'est la fameuse fée de la guilde ? Celle qui a participé à la chute du Maitre ?

\- Ouais… C'est elle, gronda Gajeel distraitement, focalisé sur les odeurs alentours.

\- Eh ben… Ne m'a pas l'air si puissante que ça…, souffla l'épéiste en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

\- Scath-san est une mage honorable, coupa Juvia.

\- Mouais, mouais, mouais…

Juvia allait ajouter quelque chose quand, soudain, Gajeel les fit signe de s'arrêter. Les mages froncèrent les sourcils. Le Dragon huma l'air avant de se tendre et d'entamer la montée d'une colline. Aaron sauta à terre et dégaina sa lame, son sourire soudain disparu derrière un masque de concentration. Juvia glissa au sol et suivit les deux compagnons qui montaient lentement, sur leurs gardes. Une fois au sommet, courbés pour rester discrets, ils découvrirent l'entrée d'une grotte gigantesque. Ils supposèrent que, étant donné la petitesse de la grotte, elle s'enfonçait dans le sol. Sur la devanture de la caverne, un grand totem en forme de corbeau, couvert de plumes noires, se tenait majestueusement.

Deux gardes tenant des lances aiguisés et des boucliers surveillaient la grotte, enroulés dans des capes de plumes avec des masques en forme de faciès de corbeaux. Juvia fronça les sourcils. Des plumes noires… Comme celle qui s'était accrochée à ses vêtements lorsqu'elle avait fui. Au début, la mage avait cru qu'elle lui été tombée dessus lors de la fuite mais, apparemment, elle provenait de l'agresseur. Aaron resta perplexe.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Une secte de fanas des piafs ?

Gajeel lui fit signe de se taire avant de se renfrogner. Les agresseurs de Juvia étaient là, devant eux… Pourquoi hésiter ? A cause de Scath ? _Oh… pitié ! _Il eut un sourire carnassier.

\- Allez… Allons leur faire payer !

\- Ouais !, s'écria Aaron, oubliant toute notion de discrétion. J'vais leur faire tâter de mon épée !

Feuille de Givre prit alors la parole, surprenant Juvia. La voix du monstre était rocailleuse et menaçante ainsi que trempée dans le sarcasme :

\- Oui, c'est ça, petit crétin, jette-toi dans la mêlée. Avec un peu de chance, tu vas te faire tuer, le sort va être rompu et je vais enfin être libéré. J'en ai assez de me coltiner ta poire.

\- Rah… Ferme-là un peu, Jotnär !, répliqua Aaron à l'intention de son épée.

Jotnär était le nom de la bête vivant dans Feuille de Givre. Juvia prit la parole, coupant net à l'échange entre épéiste et épée qui n'allait pas tarder à s'échauffer :

\- Juvia pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Scath-san va…

\- Au diable ! C'est trop alléchant comme situation !

Gajeel se redressa avant de se précipiter à l'avant des corbeaux. Juvia tenta de retenir Aaron mais il haussa les épaules et suivit le Dragon en dégainant Givre. Le rire rauque de Jotnär fit frémir Juvia qui se redressa. Autant il haïssait son maitre, autant il aimait se battre, même en étant coincé dans son épée. La mage de l'eau observa une dernière fois l'endroit d'où ils venaient, avant de suivre les garçons.

\- Juvia a un mauvais pressentiment…

Gajeel s'avança en courant et décocha une droite à l'un des gardes qui recula, sonné, alors que l'autre criait quelque chose. Juvia lança une vague d'eau tranchante avant que le corbeau restant ne pare l'attaque avec son bouclier. L'attaque égratigna à peine l'égide et le corbeau répliqua en lançant sa lance, transperçant Juvia. La femme d'eau se liquéfia pour se libérer alors que le corbeau criait :

\- Des mages de Phantom ! Vers la grotte !

\- On va les coincer à l'intérieur !

Le corbeau assommé s'était redressé et avait donné un coup de bouclier à Aaron, le percutant et envoyant voler son épée au loin, vers la colline. L'épéiste gronda et cria le nom de Jotnär avant que le corbeau n'emprisonne sa main avec un bracelet collé au corps. Aaron gronda avant de balancer son poing dans le visage de son agresseur. Trois corbeaux se hâtèrent hors de la grotte et encerclèrent Gajeel, alors que Juvia était aux prises avec un autre homme. Les corbeaux avaient tous dans la main des bracelets qu'ils tentaient de plaquer contre les mages. Juvia fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Elle bondit pour éviter une attaque avant que le corbeau ne glisse au sol dans une nuée de plume avant de passer un bracelet de pierre au poignet de la mage. Celui-ci s'adapta à la taille de la mage qui s'effondra, surprise. De la pierre… Mais que… Elle essaya d'appeler sa magie mais rien ne vint. Le corbeau la saisit par les cheveux et la tira à l'intérieur. Aaron fut aussi maitrisé avec des menottes en plus du bracelet et fut également attiré à l'intérieur. On l'assomma brutalement, laissant un filet de sang couler contre sa tempe. Les yeux dans le vague, il grommelait à voix basse.

De son côté, Gajeel avait assommé deux de ses propres attaquants avant de remarquer qu'on emmenait ses compagnons à l'intérieur de la grotte. Il rugit comme une bête avant de hâter à l'intérieur, furieux. A peine il eut passé l'entrée de la grotte, il s'effondra, surpris. Sa magie venait d'être scellée. Il mugit mais, déjà, les corbeaux le maitrisaient et la porte se fermait derrière lui. Les corbeaux piaffèrent de contentement avant de les attirer dans les intestins de terre.


	56. Dégénérée

**_Chapitre_**

_Dégénérée _

Le crépuscule se mourrait alors quand le Sniffeur se posa sur une colline, la trompe au vent. Scath s'accroupit derrière lui et l'empêcha de s'avancer en le retenant contre sa poitrine. Devant ses yeux se trouvaient la grotte des corbeaux. Elle n'eut aucun mal à le déduire en voyant le totem en forme d'oiseau et le Sniffeur qui essayait vainement de voleter en direction des roches. La fée envoya à Levy sa localisation, profitant du peu de réseau magique qu'elle possédait, celui-ci étant brouillé par quelque chose. Les yeux de Scath s'acérèrent quand elle découvrit, plantée profondément dans le sol, une épée argentée. Cette épée… Elle reconnut le pommeau de celle d'Aaron. Bon sang… Ces crétins avaient attaqués ! Elle serra les dents avant d'ébouriffer gentiment les plumes du Sniffeur.

\- Allez… Il faut que tu rentres à la maison, toi. Rebrousse chemin, d'accord ?

L'oiseau barrit doucement, déçu, avant de frotter son aile contre les doigts de la fée et de s'envoler vers Magnolia. Scath observa le point de plumes disparaitre avant de se tourner vers l'épée. Il fallait la récupérer. Elle fit craquer ses doigts avant de profiter des dernières lueurs du soleil pour étendre son bras jusqu'à caresser l'ombre de l'épée. Elle fronça les sourcils et observa la lame s'arracher de la terre avant d'être ramené jusqu'à elle. La garde se retrouva collée contre sa paume et elle souffla bruyamment. Malgré ses allures fines, l'arme était lourde ! Surprise, elle en laissa tomber le bout de la lame contre le sol et un grincement agacé en jaillit :

\- Nan mais fais un peu gaffe, sale gosse !

\- Que… L'épée ? Mais…

\- Quoi ? Tu vis dans un monde avec des mages et ce sont des épées parlantes qui servent à emprisonner des monstres millénaires qui t'étonnent ?

Scath écarquilla les yeux. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré d'armes douées de vie. Elle déglutit, surprise, avant de bredouiller :

\- Comment est-ce que… Vous êtes bien l'épée d'Aaron… Non ?

\- Ouais… Malheureusement…, grommela la lame. Et toi, tu dois être la petite fée de Fairy Tail, hein ? T'es venu sauver cette bande de c…

\- Ils sont dans la grotte, n'est-ce pas ?, interrompit-elle.

\- Hum, hum, acquiesça l'épée. Ils se sont retrouvés coincés par les corbeaux et leurs pierres annulant la magie.

La grotte était constituée de pierre bloquant la magie ? Rien d'étonnant, ils se trouvaient dans une région minière avec des mines de pierres de bloque-magie. C'était ici que des hommes se tuaient à la tâche pour extraire de ces minerais. S'enfoncer sous ces terres, avec cette densité de bloque-magie était une erreur fatale pour un mage. Comment Gajeel n'avait-il pu penser à ça ?! Les mages se trouvaient emprisonnés dans un étau si bien qu'il était impossible de créer, même sans toucher les roches. De plus, les mages se retrouvaient généralement abrutis quand leur magie était scellée brutalement, les faisant toujours tomber au sol sous la terrible surprise et même parfois faire tomber dans l'inconscience. C'était aussi sa roche qui empêchait le bon fonctionnement des lacrimas.

La fée observa l'épée encore au sol avant de contracter ses muscles et lever le bras. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait manié d'épées, mais, comme disait l'adage, il y avait une première fois à tout. Elle tenta de faire tournoyer l'épée et manqua de se trancher le bras, faisant hurler de rire l'épée. Scath souffla. Ça avait l'air si facile quand Erza le faisait !

\- Comment est-ce tu t'appelles ?, demanda-t-elle à la bête dans l'épée, abandonnant le vouvoiement.

\- Tu veux le nom que ce crétin a donné à la lame ou le mien, gamine ?, gronda l'arme.

\- Le tien… Que ferais-je de l'autre, de toute manière ?

\- Bah tiens… T'as l'air moins débile que t'en as l'air !

Bon… Il était temps d'apprendre à ce monstre qui commandait ici. Elle brandit au-dessus de sa tête la lame avant de l'abattre sur le sol de toutes ses forces. Le monstre grogna :

\- Nan mais t'es tarée ou quoi ?! Ce sol est plein de bloque-magie ! Ça fait super mal !

\- Histoire de t'apprendre un peu le respect, répliqua Scath avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

\- C'est bon… Bordel, si tu refais ça, je te promets que je vais briser le sceau de l'autre qui me tient prisonnier et je vais…

\- Oui, oui… Alors, quel est ton nom ?

\- Grrr… J'm'appelle Jotnär, monstre des glaces.

\- Ravie de rencontrer, Jotnär, ricana Scath. Mon nom est Scath.

\- Génial…

La fée étouffa un rire moqueur. Au final, elle avait peut-être plus d'autorité qu'elle ne le soupçonnait. Ou alors, la nature féroce de Luxus avait déteint sur elle et elle se transformait en une sorte de dictateur d'épées parlantes anciennement monstres. A voir.

Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant les endroits où elle avait frappé avec la lame. Les brins d'herbes d'étaient recouverts d'une pellicule de glace qui s'était étendue sur plusieurs centimètres de diamètre. Une épée magique, alors ? Scath ramena la lame acérée vers elle et observa son tranchant. Elle découvrit donc une fine bande d'un bleu iceberg délimitant les bords de l'arme. _De la magie… ?_

\- Tu peux glacer tes ennemis ?

\- Un vieux souvenir du temps où j'étais encore un géant, répondit Jotnär. Mais là, l'effet est amoindrit à cause des roches dans le sol.

\- Je vois… Tant pis.

Elle se leva et soupesa l'épée à deux mains. La fée avait voulu frimer en la tenant à une main, ce qui était impossible pour une fille de son acabit. Mais, avec les deux mains, elle pouvait la manier souplement sans trop de problème. Elle donna quelques coups dans le vide, sous les soupirs de Jotnär, avant de décréter.

\- Je pense que je vais devoir t'utiliser. Ça ne te gêne pas ?

\- J'ne pense pas pouvoir t'faire changer d'avis…, grommela Jotnär.

\- Tu apprends vite, gloussa la fée avant de s'avancer vers la grotte.

Le binôme singulier s'approcha de la grande porte, désormais close, et Scath posa sa main dessus, rangeant Jotnär dans un fourreau de cristal noir. A peine eut-elle effleurée la pierre qu'elle s'effondra en hoquetant. Les effets des bloque-magie étaient encore plus dévastateurs sur elle, produit brut de la magie.

\- Whoa…

Elle arracha sa main et bascula en arrière, le souffle court. Scath observa les semelles en plastique de ses chaussures en tissu, perplexe. Elle ne devrait rien toucher à l'intérieur de la grotte, sous peine de se retrouver complétement vannée. Comment allait-elle pouvoir rentrer ? Dans son dos, le fourreau de l'épée était toujours là. Apparemment, elle ne pouvait pas créer magiquement à l'intérieur des murs mais les créations faites via des magies constructrices – comme celle de Grey – faites à l'intérieur pouvaient y entrer sans encombre, n'étaient pas détruites par le bloque-magie. Bien…

Scath s'écarta et tendit les mains, ignorant les commentaires sarcastiques de Jotnär. Des lances en formes de ronces – puissantes et épaisses – jaillirent d'un cercle magique flottant au-dessus du sol et frappèrent de toutes les forces contre la pierre. Le crissement des ronces de cristal contre le roc produisit une sorte de plainte, comme si la magie souffrait elle-même de ce contact à vif contre le bloque-magie. Scath serra les dents, propulsant plus fort les ronces qui firent exploser la porte dans un grand fracas. Jotnär commenta :

\- Joli. Si tu es une fana de la destruction, on va bien s'entendre.

\- Tu devrais rencontrer d'autres mages de Fairy Tail…, répondit Scath, sur ses gardes.

En effet, même si elle n'y avait pas prêté attention sur le coup, il s'avérait qu'aucun garde ne se trouvait à l'extérieur de la grotte. _Où sont-ils… ? _Soudain, elle entendit un croassement sinistre dans le ciel désormais noir d'encre. La fée leva les yeux, ses lentilles se teintant immédiatement. Elle découvrit des silhouettes de plumes voler au-dessus d'elles, terrifiantes. La fée remarqua les propulseurs discrets des corbeaux. Rien de bien magique en eux… Scath leva les mains devant elle mais ne déplia pas ses ailes. Elle ne devait pas s'occuper d'eux, l'important était de sortir de leur misère les anciens de Phantom Lord. Des épaisses ronces filèrent vers le ciel vers fureur pour s'attaquer aux corbeaux dans le ciel. Une fois avoir semé la panique dans l'essaim, Scath dégaina son épée – qui n'était pas la sienne – et se précipita à l'intérieur de la grotte.

* * *

Quand Aaron rouvrit les yeux, le monde s'était inversé. Surpris, il tenta de se redresser et découvrit qu'il était pendu par les pieds. Il entendit le ricanement de Gajeel et fronça les sourcils. Lui et Juvia étaient maintenus par les pieds et les mains par des crochets mais celui qui maintenait les mains de l'épéiste avait rompu, ce qui faisait qu'il se balançait par les pieds. Gajeel se moquait ouvertement de lui alors que Juvia avait la décence de masquer son sourire amusé.

\- Alors, tu te réveilles enfin, la Belle aux Bois Dormants ?

\- Rah… La ferme… !

L'épéiste leur tira la langue avant de se rendre compte que le sang montait douloureusement à sa tête. Il se contorsionna comme un ver avant de cogner son dos contre le mur. Cela le propulsa dans les airs. Aaron replia vers lui ses bras qui effleuraient le sol et força sur ses abdominaux pour se redresser. Il s'accrocha du bout des doigts, désespérément, au crochet. Ignorant sa douleur, il resta un instant comme ça, le temps que le trop plein de sang quitte son crâne avant de concentrer vers le nœud qui maintenait ses pieds au crochet.

Celui-ci s'était torsadé, si bien qu'au lieu de tomber sur le ventre – comme il aurait dû le faire – il pendouillait dos contre mur. Du bout des doigts, s'appuyant du mieux qu'il pouvait sur le mur, il s'escrima sur le nœud de corde. La seule chose que réussit l'épéiste fut de défaire la torsade de son nœud, si bien qu'il retomba contre le mur, cette fois-ci sur le ventre. Cela lui coupa le souffle alors que Gajeel éclatait d'un rire moqueur :

\- Ah ben bravo ! C'est du beau travail, ça !

\- Je te jure que quand je vais être libre je…

Il fut interrompu par un grand fracas de pierres brisées et de cris paniqués. Aaron fronça les sourcils. Que… ? Il s'appuya sur les mains pour se redresser et observer les alentours.

Les mages de Phantom se trouvaient dans une grande pièce circulaire illuminée à la bougie. Cette pièce était vide de toute autre chose. Aucun corbeau ne les gardait. Juvia sembla se détendre en entendant l'explosion, alors que le sourire de Gajeel devenait assuré et moins moqueur. Aaron s'appuya sur les coudes et songeait à un moyen de se libérer quand il entendit une cavalcade de pas passer devant la porte.

\- Ils sont attaqués ?

\- La cavalerie doit être arrivée, songea Gajeel. Elle a pris son temps, hein !

\- La cavalerie ?

Aaron observa ses paumes avant de les coller contre le mur. Lentement et mal assurément, il remonta le mur sous l'œil curieux de Juvia. Ses paumes moites glissèrent plusieurs fois contre le mur avant que le nœud entre les pieds d'Aaron ne glisse lentement du crochet argenté. Dès qu'il fut libre, à la seconde même, l'épéiste tomba au sol dans un cri et un bruit sourd. Alors qu'il se relevait, accompagné du ricanement moqueur de Gajeel, l'épéiste tâta maladroitement le fourreau dans son dos avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Givre ?! Elle est où ?!

\- Juvia l'a vu être envoyé au loin à l'extérieur de la guilde.

\- Oh non… Ce n'est pas vrai… J'espère qu'ils ne l'ont pas trouvé… Bon sang, Jotnär va m'incendier s'il voit que je ne prends même pas soin de lui.

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque à Jotnär de te tuer, se moqua Gajeel. Ça ne peut pas être pire, maintenant !

\- Ouais… On sent que ce n'est pas toi qui passe vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec lui, tous les jours !

A l'extérieur de la pièce, des cris résonnaient, appelant aux renforts. Aaron se redressa et observa les liens de Gajeel et Juvia. Ils étaient trop hauts pour qu'il puisse les atteindre. Aaron finit par observer ses liens aux poignets en mordit à pleines dents dans le chanvre, dans l'espoir de se libérer. La bouche pleine de fibres, le manieur d'épée abandonna et cracha avec véhémence au sol, sous l'œil amusé des mages de Phantom. Malgré la situation, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se sentir à l'aise. Juvia leva les yeux vers la porte en pierre close.

\- Juvia espère qu'elle ne va plus tarder…

* * *

Scath était essoufflée. Et c'était mauvais. A bout de bras, elle tenait l'épée contenant Jotnär et observait les corbeaux qui affluaient autour d'elle. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas à parer d'attaques magiques mais manier l'épée d'Aaron lui brûlait les muscles de bras. Haletante, la bouche entrouverte, la fée jeta un regard mauvais autour d'elle, défiant quiconque d'approcher pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Avec Jotnär, elle frayait un passage dans la masse, frappant avec le plat de l'épée pour ne pas trancher la chair à vif. Cela faisait d'ailleurs ronchonner l'épée qui voulait se baigner dans le sang de ses ennemis. La fée fit dévier les lances de ses ennemis et, sans répit, ils tentaient de la pousser contre afin qu'elle s'effondre comme une masse à cause du bloque-magie. La fée esquiva, maladroite, une attaque fourbe et le bout d'une lance lui trancha la joue, la faisant gémir de douleur. Elle tituba en arrière, la main sur le visage à vif. Cela sembla ragaillardir ses adversaires qui filèrent sur elle.

Profitant de son inattention, un corbeau lui saisit le poignet, lui retirant Jotnär des mains. L'épée poussa un cri de protestation mais tomba au sol alors que Scath basculait en arrière, sous les assauts. Lorsque son dos entra en contact avec la pierre, elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant sa magie se figer dans ses veines. Elle avait soudainement froid et les ombres la repoussaient. Un trop d'émotion submergea Scath. L'affolement, la colère, la fatigue, la solitude dans la masse sans ses ombres… Elle haleta, se sentant affreusement étouffée, essayant de tendre la main vers le ciel au-dessus de la terre. Scath se mit à pleurer nerveusement sans s'en rendre compte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la fée souffrait de claustrophobie. Rester ici la faisait suffoquer, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été enterrée vivante sans pouvoir fuir. Ses membres étaient paralysés et ses yeux étaient noyés de pleurs.

Alors, en désespoir de cause, elle hurla.

Ce cri fit s'hérisser les plumes des corbeaux, figea les gouttes d'eaux de la grotte humide, fit vibrer la roche et vrilla les yeux de Scath. Ses cellules brûlèrent en parfaite harmonie en son sein. Scath avait cessé de penser depuis quelques minutes alors que son esprit se boursouflait tel un monstre mutant. Le hurlement de Scath en brisa sa voix, la rendant rauque et terrifiante.

Les cheveux de Scath semblèrent frémir et, depuis leurs racines, ils se tintèrent de blanc en se dressant sur son crâne. Une phalange supplémentaire poussa à ses doigts et ses canines s'allongèrent. Des plumes recouvrirent le corps de Scath qui écarta d'un geste brusque ses assaillants. Elle montra les crocs en pointant ses yeux rouges sanglants dépourvus de pupilles vers les corbeaux. Elle semblait désormais dépourvue de toute autre expression sauf de celle de la folie. Scath banda ses muscles, et d'un coup sec, arracha la gorge d'un oiseau qui s'éteignit dans un gargouillement. Un sourire meurtrier fendit le visage du monstre féminin alors qu'elle faisait couler le sang de ses ennemis dans sa gorge. Cette chose était bien pire que Shadow Hybrid… Pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, Scath venait de succomber à son double maléfique. Et aucun souffle électrisant ne pourrait la calmer, cette fois-ci. La langue rouge de Scath se déroula entre ses lèvres couvertes de jus humain rouge et poisseux et ses dents comme des épines de ronces. Comme une bête, elle mugit en faisant détaler les corbeaux. Free Shadow Hybrid…

Elle se dressa en arrière et bascula sa tête en arrière, son sourire dérangé donnant à ses yeux un éclat malsain. Elle essuya le sang sur sa bouche et fondit sur un nouveau repas pour ensuite s'enfoncer dans la grotte en appui sur ses quatre membres, à l'affut d'une proie.

* * *

Levy, de son côté, n'était pas restée inactive. Elle avait bondit dans un train en direction d'une des villes où un mage de Phantom avait été agressé. Elle avait appelé des victimes pour obtenir des renseignements supplémentaires sur les corbeaux qu'elle pourrait communiquer à Scath via sa lacrima à son cou. Et, effectivement, un mage avait enquêté de son côté et possédait quelques trucs qui pourraient intéresser la jeune femme.

Elle descendit du train à la hâte et se rendit au café où ils avaient décidés de se retrouver. A l'intérieur, elle resta perdue en cherchant l'homme en se basant sur le visage qu'elle avait vu dans la Lacrima mais elle ne réagit que lorsqu'il lui adressa un signe de la main. Avec méfiance, elle s'assit devant lui. Elle avait insisté pour fixer le rendez-vous dans un lieu fréquenté de la ville afin d'éviter qu'un conflit n'éclate entre les deux mages. En effet, la tension d'après la dissolution de Phantom flottait encore un peu dans l'air.

\- Le voyage fut agréable ?, s'enquit le mage anciennement ennemi.

\- Oui…, répondit lentement Levy, suspicieuse.

\- Ah… Vous êtes toujours méfiants, chez Fairy Tail ?, soupira le mage.

L'homme était plus âgé que Levy, sans doute de cinq ans, voire plus. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient dans les yeux et ceux-ci étaient cerclés de maquillages. Levy s'étouffa :

\- Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être ?! Vous avez attaqué notre guilde et… Vous avez…

\- Ouais… Gajeel t'a tabassé avec le reste de ton équipe, dit le blond en soufflant sur son café tout juste servit. Mais il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose, petite fée : nous sommes identiques.

\- Quoi ?! C'est une blague ?! Nous sommes loin de nous ressembler !

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du mage en face de la jeune femme. Il n'était pas moqueur. On lisait sur ses lèvres gercées qu'il avait préparées son discours et s'attendait à cette réponse. Il chassa nonchalamment les cheveux devant ses yeux pour dévoiler un instant un petit éclat de saphir.

\- Vous êtes nos exacts doubles. Tout comme nous, vous vous battez pour votre guilde, vous aidez des citoyens avec des quêtes, vous défendez vos principes.

\- Vous… Vous avez attaqués notre guilde ! Vous avez blessés des membres de Fairy Tail !

\- Tu es sourde ? Non… Nous avons œuvré pour notre guilde. Vous attaquer pour rendre Heartfilia à sa famille, tu penses que nous avons fait ça pour nous ? Nous nous en fichions. Et Fairy Tail n'est pas blanche comme neige non plus.

\- Quoi… ?

\- Quand tu dors la nuit, tu penses à toutes les personnes sans maison après le passage de Fairy Tail, ne te sens-tu pas responsable de tous les mages de Phantom que vous avez laissé sans le sou et sans domicile ? Moi, je cauchemarde toute les nuits, c'est pour ça que je reverse une partie de mes récompenses aux familles, en cas de casse. Je ne dis pas, nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça.

Non… Cela jamais n'avait effleuré Levy. Si elle-même se retrouvait du jour au lendemain sans guilde, affaiblie par une guerre entre deux communautés, sans pouvoir regagner le dortoir de Fairy Hills, incapable de trouver du travail… Aucun riverain ne demandait de l'aide aux mages indépendants, de peur de la tromperie, et préféraient les guildes. Si Fairy Tail se retrouvait effacée du paysage comme Phantom, elle n'aurait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer et ses amis dans la même misère qu'elle, incapables de s'entraider.

\- Pourquoi avoir attaqué Fairy Tail pour récupérer Lucy ? Pourquoi… ?! Vous auriez pu refuser !, cria Levy, s'attirant les regards surpris des autres clients.

Le mage lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton et Levy rougit de gêne en bredouillant des excuses aux gens autour d'elle. Son ancien adversaire lui reprit la parole :

\- Jude Heartfilia est une personne influente. Il aurait pût réduire notre guilde en cendres si nous refusions. Gajeel a fait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver Phantom Lord, en tentant de récupérer la fille Heartfilia pour nous sauver, à vos dépends. J'étais contre le fait qu'il attaque des membres de la guilde, les dégâts matériaux étaient bien suffisants mais la guerre entre nos deux guildes était nécessaire pour créer une diversion suffisante pour kidnapper votre… Lucy ? C'est ça ?

Levy se retrouva le souffle coupée. Ils avaient agi pour sauvegarder leur guilde ? C'était surnaturel et tellement normal en même temps. Voyant que Levy ne parlait pas, le mage reprit :

\- Nous sommes une famille, tout comme l'est Fairy Tail. Tu le comprends très bien. Gajeel, malgré ses airs malfaisants, est plus que dévoué à la guilde à laquelle il est affilié. Tu as bien vu à quel point. Vous avez de la chance de l'avoir dans vos rangs désormais.

\- Vous…

Il leva la main pour la faire taire alors que Levy obéissait, encore marquée. Jamais elle n'avait vu les évènements sous ce point de vue-là. Les liens étaient-ils si étroits entre les membres de Phantom Lord ? Non… Probablement pas… Pas autant qu'à Fairy Tail. Natsu, si on avait menacé sa famille, s'en serait pris à l'agresseur, pas à une guilde adverse. Mais Jude Heartfilia ne leur avait probablement pas laissé le choix – il était en effet très influent – et Maitre José avait dû profiter de la situation pour entrer en conflit avec Maitre Makarov.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. Je viens te dire ce que j'ai découvert sur la communauté qui s'attaque aux anciens de Phantom.

\- Les corbeaux…

Le mage eut un léger sourire et croisa ses doigts devant lui, au-dessus de son café à moitié vide. Il prit la parole, les yeux survolant la fumée de son breuvage marron.

\- Nous parlions des destructions des guildes. Justement… Voilà le fruit de l'ignorance des guildes comme toi et moi…

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai réussi à coincer un ancien membre des ''corbeaux'' comme tu dis, car il était fatigué de lutter contre des guildes qui ne réagiront jamais. Cette guilde noire – appelons là comme ça – est constituée de personnes ayant subies des destructions à cause de guilde comme Phantom ou la tienne… Cette guilde est le symbole d'un grand ras-le-bol.

Les yeux de Levy se firent vagues. Des gens ulcérés par les destructions… Jamais Fairy Tail n'avait affronté les individus, juste des lettres aux formulations trop polies pour sembler vraiment réelles. La mage aux écritures magiques évitait le regard morne du mage en face d'elle. Une terrible culpabilité la prenait aux tripes. Fairy Tail sauvait le monde… Mais qui sauvait le monde de Fairy Tail ?

\- Ils ne nous ont jamais attaqués avant ça…

\- Bien sûr, ils ne sont pas fous. Ils attaquaient des mages ayant quittés les guildes mais s'attaquer à une communauté entière et liées ? Non… Ce serait du pur suicide.

\- Et donc… Maintenant que Phantom Lord n'existe plus et que Maitre José ou les commissions des guildes ne les supervisent plus et ne les aident plus…

\- Oui. Ils s'en prennent à la première guilde affaiblie et disponible…

\- Ce n'est pas une affaire à régler comme ça… Il faudrait passer devant des tribunaux… Des choses comme ça.

\- Bien sûr. Mais cela signifierait agir à visage découvert. Ils craignent que les procès ne leurs accordent pas autant qu'ils espèrent. Et puis, ça coute cher et les Maitres gagnent souvent les procès à grand renfort d'influence. Alors… Ils préfèrent lutter sous couvert de l'anonymat.

\- N'importe quoi… Oh, non !

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai une amie mage qui est partit en découdre avec eux ! Il faut que je l'arrête et que je règle ça avec des mots…

La mage bondit sur ses pieds, remercia brièvement l'ancien de Phantom et hâta vers la garde. Elle devait essayer de stopper cette histoire avant que tout ne dégénère. Au moment où Levy regagna de nouveau Magnolia, Scath succombait au démoniaque Shadow Hybrid. Levy avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Comment les retrouver ? Le Sniffeur de Marijoane était peut-être encore avec Scath, où en chemin… Et elle n'avait pas le temps… Elle claqua des doigts. Sa lacrima ! Si elle arrivait à l'appeler… Levy se précipita vers son dortoir, à Fairy Hills, et fouilla fébrilement dans ses tiroirs à la recherche de sa lacrima. Elle tenta de joindre la fée mais il fut impossible de contacter la lacrima, sans réseau. Levy était tellement nerveuse qu'elle manqua de ne pas remarquer le message qu'elle avait reçu de la fée. Le visage apparemment agacé de la fée, préenregistré avant qu'elle n'ait plus de réseau, s'afficha dans la boule de cristal.

_J'ai retrouvé Juvia, Gajeel et leur ami. Ils sont emprisonnés dans une grotte, vers les plaines de Logres. C'est une région où quelque chose semble bloquer la magie ici apparemment… Je vais entrer dans la mine, je ne vais plus avoir de magie mais je vais me débrouiller. Je rentre bientôt._

La mage des mots se mordit la lèvre jusqu'aux sangs. Les plaines de Logres ? Elles étaient connues, certes, mais bien moins que les montagnes de Logres, toute proche. Ils s'étaient tous enfoncés dans la terre, incapables de lutter avec leur magie. Si elle voulait aller les chercher, elle devait aller chercher un allié qui n'utilisait pas d'objets ensorcelés pour lutter. C'était bien sa veine, tiens… Elle n'avait pas le temps de retourner toute la guilde ! Tant pis.

Elle sortit de la chambre à la hâte, sa lacrima avec elle, et retourna vers Fairy Tail. Est-ce qu'un train allait vers les plaines de Logres ? Elle n'en avait aucune fichue idée ! En alerte, elle claqua des doigts avant que ses yeux ne dérivent vers la guilde, et plus particulièrement la voiture décorée avec les emblèmes de Blue Pegasus garée devant.


	57. Encore sous sa peau

**_Chapitre_**

_Encore sous sa peau_

Aaron sursauta violemment en entendant un terrible hurlement aux inflexions féminines. Gajeel fronça les sourcils en se raidissant alors qu'un frisson de peur traversait la colonne vertébrale de Juvia. Ce cri-là n'avait rien d'humain. Les mages échangèrent un regard troublé, taraudés par une terrible impression. Quelque chose clochait… Et Scath n'arrivait pas. Qu'avait-il pu se passer ?

Soudain, la porte de la geôle des mages s'ouvrit sur la silhouette plumeuse d'un corbeau. En voyant Aaron détaché de ses crochets, il sembla tiquer mais quand un mugissement monta, faisant frémir de nouveau Juvia, il sembla oublier totalement l'emprisonnement des mages. Il retira son masque en plume, dévoilant le visage d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, l'expression terrifiée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dehors ?, demanda Juvia.

\- Je… Je…

Le corbeau bredouillait et tremblait de tout son être, profondément atteint par ce qu'il venait de voir. Qu'arrivait-il dehors ? Aaron et Gajeel bouillaient d'impatience et le Dragon Slayer gronda avec un air intimidant :

\- Dépêche-toi de répondre…

\- C'est… C'est une f-fille qui e-est rentrée dans la… Dans la grotte…

\- Une fille… ?, souffla Aaron. Ce ne serait pas Scath ?

\- Si… Sans doute… Et après ?!, ordonna Gajeel.

L'homme emplumé sursautait à chaque bruit extérieur et il leva ses yeux vers Gajeel, sincèrement apeuré. Quelle horreur était-il arrivé à l'extérieur ?! Scath ne pouvait pas les effrayer tant. Que se passait-il ? Gajeel tira sur ses liens, brûlant d'envie de s'échapper de la pièce, faisant gémir la corde. Aaron pinça les lèvres alors que le corbeau bredouillait, aux bords des larmes :

\- Nous… Nous étions sur le p-point de la m-maitriser quand… Quand…

\- Quand quoi ?, incita Juvia avec une voix la plus douce possible, gommant du mieux qu'elle put son inquiétude.

\- Quand…

Aaron observa l'homme souffler intensément, agité de tremblements nerveux et il s'assit maladroitement. Il leva ses yeux, soudainement empli de désespoir. Il était profondément convaincu qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Dans un souffle, il lâcha :

\- Elle… Elle s'est transformée en monstre… A-alors que c'est impossible… Le… Le bloque-magie.

Gajeel fronça les sourcils. Scath s'était changée en monstre ? Elle arborait sans doute l'apparence qu'elle prenait lorsqu'on utilisait de la magie féérique autour d'elle, comme dans la Cathédrale ou contre José, mais pourquoi le corbeau avait-il si peur ? Scath était toujours docile sous cette forme-là… Le Dragon Slayer ignorait la véritable nature de Shadow Hybrid. Juvia, elle, ne comprenait pas, autant qu'Aaron. Gajeel ordonna :

\- Libère-nous, tout de suite.

\- Je… Je… Mais…

\- Ça dépasse notre petit conflit, pour l'instant. Il faut aller voir ce qu'il se passe avec votre monstre, là…

Le corbeau n'hésita plus. Si ces mages pouvaient sauver sa vie, alors il n'hésiterait pas. Il fouilla parmi les plumes de sa cape et en sortit un petit poignard. Il s'écarta un instant et poussa un pan entier de mur, surprenant Aaron. Une pièce cachée. Le corbeau sortit une vieille échelle de bois et l'utilisa pour découper les liens de Juvia et Gajeel, qui se réceptionnèrent agilement au sol. D'un mouvement du pouce sur les bracelets de pierre à leur bras, il détacha les bloque-magies avant d'aller s'occuper d'Aaron. Une fois les trois jeunes gens libérés, le corbeau ouvrit lentement la porte de la grande salle, dévoilant derrière un long boyau de pierre. Les cris devinrent plus puissants, paralysant un instant Juvia. Gajeel se précipita à l'extérieur sans un regard pour le corbeau, imité par Aaron. Juvia lui jeta un regard hésitant avant de s'en aller. Gajeel avait raison, les évènements dépassaient pour l'heure le conflit initial.

Ils se guidèrent à l'aide des hurlements. L'odorat de Gajeel ne leur servit même pas. Les cheveux d'Aaron se dressèrent sur sa nuque. Ces cris bestiaux lui rappelaient les hurlements de Jotnär, quand il l'avait emprisonné dans Givre. L'épéiste était aussi préoccupé par l'absence de sa fidèle lame et de la bien moins fidèle créature qui vivait à l'intérieur. Soudain, alors que les cris devenaient plus puissants, au détour d'un couloir, ils découvrirent le puissant monstre.

La créature était agenouillée au sol, avec les muscles bandés, prêts à lui permettre de fuir, et son visage était enfoui dans des chairs sanguinolentes. Elle déglutissait avec appétit, sa gorge couverte de sang. L'odeur du sang écœura Gajeel alors que Juvia reculait, effrayée, pour cacher ses haut-le-cœur. Aaron, lui, avait les yeux écarquillés.

En les entendant, la bête se redressa, le visage rouge et un sourire gravé dans la peau. Elle se leva lentement et lécha ses lèvres. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, malgré le sang sur son visage, ses yeux écarlates et ses cheveux blancs, cachée sous ces traits terrifiants, on reconnaissait Scath. Aaron bredouilla :

\- Mais c'est quoi ce truc… ?

\- J'n'en sais rien… Mais faut la virer de la grotte, si on veut avoir une chance contre elle.

Avant même d'avoir pu poursuivre, Scath s'était jetée sur Gajeel qui évita d'un bond. Après avoir passé plusieurs heures contre le bloque-magie, il avait développé une certaine tolérance, si bien que l'épuisement de la pierre n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Aaron recula prestement, imité par Juvia. La mage prit la parole :

\- Ce n'est pas une si bonne idée… En voyant qu'elle s'est déjà transformée ainsi sans sa magie, que fera-t-elle avec sa magie en plus ?

\- Juvia a raison…

\- On va l'attirer hors de la caverne, trancha Gajeel en esquivant une attaque affreusement rapide de Scath, qui bavait devant lui. Aaron, va chercher ton joujou, pars devant, on se rejoint dehors…

\- Mais… Si je retrouve Givre, je pourrais me battre ici, attendez-moi ici et…

\- T'es con ou quoi ? Elle va nous bouffer si on ne reste pas en mouvement. Si tu ne nous vois pas revenir, appelle Makarov, tu devrais bien trouver un moyen de le contacter rapidement. Juvia et moi, on l'attire dehors. Ça te va, Juvia ?

\- Juvia est d'accord avec Gajeel-kun, déclara la mage de l'eau.

L'épéiste sans épée hésita une seconde avant d'hocher la tête. Il avait confiance en ses anciens compagnons, il avait longtemps lutté à leur côté, ce n'était pas ce truc qui allait en venir à bout… Il attendit que Gajeel, lors d'un instant de répit, quand Scath attaquait Juvia, hume l'air et trouve le chemin vers la sortie, celui emprunté par Scath. Aaron s'engagea donc en premier, sur le qui-vive. Il entendait dans son dos Scath s'approcher, guidée par Juvia et Gajeel, mais il courait plus vite qu'eux. Finalement, perdu dans un couloir, en train de grommeler au sol, Jotnär.

\- Bande de crétins… Humain à la… Si j'étais libre…

\- Jotnär !

\- Ah ben tiens ! Te voilà, toi ! On voit qu'tu prends soin de tes affaires, hein… J'te promets, si on retourne à Joya, je vais m'assurer que ta mère t'apprenne un peu à traiter mieux ton…

\- On n'a pas le temps, Jotnär !

\- On n'a jamais le temps, de toute manière…

Aaron leva les yeux au ciel – ou plutôt vers la voute de la grotte – et se redressa. Il hésita un instant. Et s'il désobéissait à Gajeel et revenait vers eux ? Jotnär gronda :

\- A quoi tu penses ? Pour une fois que tu le fais, autant en profiter…

\- Je me demande si je ne devrais pas retourner aider Juvia et Gajeel. Mais d'un autre côté, je devrais sans doute appeler le maitre de leur guilde.

\- Pff… Encore des problèmes de morale… Humain de mes deux…

\- Tu m'aides pas vraiment, Jot'.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Il resta planté une seconde avant de secouer la tête. Il avait dit qu'il allait obéir à Gajeel, revenir en arrière allait lui valoir des ennuis. Ne pas revenir faisait de lui – à ses yeux – un salaud, mais s'il revenait, il allait le devenir également pour le Dragon Slayer. Finalement, il sortit de la grotte. Joindre Makarov… Mais il était où, Makarov ?! Au même instant, dévalant la colline, il découvrit une voiture magique débouler dans un rugissement. Les yeux d'Aaron s'écarquillèrent quand un véhicule avec le sigle de Blue Pegasus dérapa devant lui. Soudain, une jeune femme de petite taille sortit de la voiture, l'air groggy à cause de sa conduite trop rapide. Contrairement à Macao et Wakaba qui avaient laissé tomber lamentablement Scath quand elle était revenue de la mission, Aaron s'empressa d'aller aider la jeune femme. Elle était bien plus petite et légère que lui.

\- Hum… Est-ce que Scath est là ? Il… Il faut que je lui parle, tout de suite.

\- Euh… Il y a eu un petit problème, en bas…

\- Qu… Quoi ? Quel genre de problème ?

Cela sembla redonner à la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus toute ses capacités. Elle sursauta violemment quand, au cœur de la guilde, le monstre hurla. Elle blêmit. Aaron remarqua le signe blanc de Fairy Tail sur son omoplate. Cette fille… C'était la gamine que Gajeel avait tabassé, la fille avec qui Scath s'était alliée pour trouver des renseignements sur les corbeaux… Levy MacGarden.

Levy serra les dents. Scath s'était transformée. Jamais elle n'avait vu Scath se transformer sans pouvoir se contrôler, laisser libre court à sa folie, mais elle l'en savait capable. Les mages de Fairy Tail avaient tous été prévenu de la nature profonde de la fée, et de la manière de réagir si jamais elle venait à se transformer. Ne surtout pas lutter contre elle, préférer la fuite et appeler Makarov. Trois mots d'ordre à appliquer à la lettre. La Mage des Mots se redressa et s'appuya fortement sur le garçon pour se tenir debout. Il devait être le fameux ami de Gajeel et Juvia, l'ancien de Phantom. Et Gajeel et Juvia ? Où étaient-ils ? Certainement en train de lutter… Sans magie ?!

\- Il faut appeler Master Makarov, décréta Levy en s'avançant maladroitement vers la voiture.

Aaron la suivit, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'effondre pas. Si la mage avait dépensé moins de magie que Scath, elle avait des réserves de magie infiniment plus réduites. Levy fourragea dans le véhicule et en sortit un globe de cristal. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil, pour faire passer un tournis maladroit, et appela Makarov.

* * *

Makarov Drear se tenait debout, en se dandinant maladroitement dans ses vêtements de Mage Saint, devant le conseil magique. Il comparaissait devant le grand conseil pour la destruction de la Cathédrale Cardia, un monument à la grande réputation. Le Maitre de Fairy Tail déglutit bruyamment. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas pouvoir s'en sortir si facilement Maudite puisse-être cette bande de cornichons destructeurs de masse qui servaient de membres à sa guilde ! Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir sans lui, quand il prendrait sa retraite ou à sa mort ? Eh bien… Mal, déjà… Et puis…

\- Master Makarov ?

\- Euh… Comment ?

Le président du conseil soupira bruyamment, apparemment agacé. Makarov eut un sourire gêné, en passant sa main derrière son crâne. Yajima, dans les rangs du conseil, esquissa un sourire amusé mais discret. Le président du conseil magique pinça les lèvres et décréta après un regard agacé à l'intention de Makarov :

\- Bien… La séance est temporairement suspendue… Vous êtes prié de revenir d'ici un quart d'heure, le temps de rassembler vos esprits.

Les membres du conseil s'effacèrent un à un. Tous n'étaient que des projections de pensée. Une fois seule dans la pièce, Makarov soupira de soulagement et essuya une goutte de sueur sur son front. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la salle d'audience, une personne travaillant dans les locaux se hâta auprès de lui. Elle tenait entre ses mains la lacrima personnelle de Makarov, celle qu'il avait laissée dans les vestiaires avant de passer ses vêtements de Mage Saint.

\- Un appel pour vous, Master Makarov !

Le Maitre de Fairy Tail la récupéra et attendit d'être de nouveau seul pour décrocher. Le visage blême de Levy s'afficha devant lui, ainsi que celui, agité, d'un jeune homme à la peau brune et aux cheveux noirs. Quelque chose tordit les entrailles de Makarov et il pinça les lèvres alors que Levy prenait la parole :

\- Master… Ce… C'est Scath… Elle s'est transformée…

\- Comment ?! Tu veux dire que…

\- Elle est incontrôlable…, souffla Levy alors que le garçon brandissait une épée dans sa main et se tournait vers quelque chose.

\- Ils sont sortis de la grotte… !, prévint ce dernier.

\- Master, nous avons besoin de votre aide !, s'écria Levy, soudainement effrayée. Venez vite, nous sommes dans les plaines de Logres.

Levy lui communiqua leurs coordonnées.

\- Je suis là tout de suite, déclara Makarov.

Au diable le conseil. S'il n'agissait pas, Scath allait les massacrer tous. Makarov raccrocha immédiatement et sortit en trombe de la salle d'audience. La personne travaillant pour le conseil l'attendait à l'extérieur de la salle et, après s'être redressé quand la porte le heurta dans le nez, il courut après Makarov pour l'arrêter. Celui-ci prit rapidement congé du conseil et prévint que la séance allait devoir être reportée. Il se précipita dans les couloirs quand il trouva enfin la personne qu'il cherchait.

En pleine discussion avec un membre du conseil de la magie, Dranbalt se tenait avec les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Makarov le connaissait bien, et pour cause, il était un membre de Fairy Tail sous couverture. Il s'était effacé les souvenirs pour mieux intégrer le conseil mais, malheureusement, le sort de Dranbalt avait un problème. Si, au départ, le sort devait préserver les souvenirs initiaux et les rendre accessible n'importe quand, il était désormais en train de les effacer. Dranbalt n'avait plus désormais que de rares phases de lucidité sur son identité et Makarov devait en profiter. Le Maitre de Fairy Tail œuvrait, avec Polyussica, pour trouver un moyen de supprimer cet effet secondaire mais cela était encore vain. Makarov était en train de perdre son agent au sein du conseil.

\- Dranbalt !

Le mage, surpris, pivota. Ses yeux voilés par le sortilège semblèrent retrouver un peu de vie. Makarov lui fit un signe de tête preste et le mage le suivit, plantant sur place son interlocuteur, le surprenant. Dranbalt, une fois à l'écart, demanda :

\- M-Master Makarov ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faut que tu m'emmènes vers les plaines de Logres au plus vite.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, Dranbalt… !

\- Logres ? Se téléporter là-bas c'est dangereux… Il y a un risque de démembrement à cause du bloque-magie.

\- Tant pis, je dois rapidement y être !

Les yeux de Dranbalt recommençaient déjà à se voiler, signe qu'il s'éloignait de Makarov et l'oubliait. Le Maitre de Guilde lui asséna une gifle et fit ensuite claquer ses doigts plusieurs fois devant ses yeux.

\- Reste avec moi, Dranbalt, et amène-moi là-bas !

\- Oh… Euh… Oui, Master !

Makarov saisit la manche de Dranbalt et celui-ci se téléporta dans un bruissement. Ils se matérialisèrent dans une zone des plaines de Logres où le bloque-magie était moins étouffant mais l'arrivée fut tout de même perturbée. Un des doigts de Dranbalt saignait, dépourvu désormais de son ongle. Dranbalt serra son doigt en grimaçant et demanda :

\- Vous avez encore besoin de moi ?

\- Non, merci beaucoup Dranbalt. Tu peux repartir.

\- Je vais m'éloigner un peu avant de me téléporter encore, je n'ai pas envie de semer encore un petit bout de moi sur la route.

Ils s'adressèrent un signe de tête avant que l'homme du conseil ne s'éloigne, d'un pas décidé tout d'abord puis de plus en plus hésitant. Finalement, il s'arrêta et plaqua sa main sur son crâne. Makarov eut un regard triste en le voyant tourner sur lui-même, ne comprenant pas où il se trouvait. Dranbalt de Fairy Tail venait de s'effacer encore. Le Maitre de la guilde secoua la tête avant de s'éloigner en hâte, décidé à retrouver Scath et à lui faire entendre raison. Avec hâte, Makarov se dirigea vers le lieu que Levy lui avait indiqué. Il les trouva aisément. Des ronces de cristal noir s'étaient répandues sur le sol et l'une d'entre elle, s'attaquant à Gajeel, vola en éclat quand le Dragon Slayer la frappa avec son bras de fer. Celui avait du sang qui coulait de son front et semblait furieux. Il y avait de quoi. Juvia tenta d'attaquer avec des lames tranchantes d'eau brûlante mais cela s'avéra vain. Levy, elle, était cachée derrière la voiture des Blue Pegasus, en compagnie de même garçon épéiste. Eux deux n'étaient pas en mesure de faire la différence contre le monstre qui se tenait là.

Scath, les ailes dépliées, les dominait en mugissant et maculée de sang. Makarov fronça les sourcils. La fée projeta des lances en direction de Juvia, qui l'importunait, celles-ci traversèrent la femme d'eau, sans lui causer aucun tort. Makarov se rapprocha des mages, pour se placer au côté des mages. Gajeel marmonna un « c'pas trop tôt » alors que Juvia s'écoulait loin des lances de Scath. La fée poussa un cri en voyant Makarov puis se posa et le domina de sa soudaine haute stature. Elle dévoila ses longues dents et s'approcha avec une démarche féline. Elle allait attaquer frontalement quand trois cercles d'invocation dorés apparurent. Gajeel fronça les sourcils. Makarov – car c'était lui – avait agi avec une vitesse édifiante !

Des rayons de lumières concentrées filèrent sur Scath qui se laissa tomber dans son ombre, esquivant l'attaque furieuse. Levy, de loin, observait Makarov. Ses yeux luisaient de fureur. La fée, une fois de retour, allait passer un sale quart d'heure, c'était certain. L'ombre de celle-ci serpenta sur le sol, avec juste deux yeux visibles rouges dans la noirceur de sa pénombre. Elle bondit soudainement hors de son ombre, dans une tentative de mordre Makarov mais, avec sa même rapidité, le Maitre déplaça un de ses pentagrammes sur le côté et un rayon lumineux la frappa droit dans les côtes. Scath fut envoyée valser au loin, dans un couinement, le souffle coupé. La fée poussa un grondement en se redressant. Gajeel gonfla ses poumons de son souffle de métal et rugit en direction de la fée. Celle-ci tenta de parer l'attaque furieuse en levant son bras, parcouru de cristal.

Levy écarquilla les yeux et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles quand un craquement déchirant se fit entendre. Le souffle de Gajeel appuyait avec force sur son bras tremblant sous l'effort. Les dents de Scath se serrèrent et de la sueur coula sur son front. Le cristal sur son bras se fendilla avant d'exploser. Soudain dépourvu de sa protection, le bras infiniment plus fragile ne put résister à l'assaut de Gajeel. Un terrible bruit de brisure se fit entendre et résonna dans leurs oreilles. L'avant-bras de Scath se tordit dans un angle anormal et son corps fut envoyé valser avant de rouler au sol et de retomber mollement. Makarov s'attendait à voir Scath, dans un souffle, réapparaitre inconsciente mais, en hurlant de rage, Shadow Hybrid se redressa.

\- Humains… Pitoyables… VOUS PENSEZ QUE VOUS ALLEZ POUVOIR ENCORE M'ARRETEZ ?! HAHAHAHA ! J'ai grandi ! Je ne serais plus défaite comme lors de la dernière guerre, Jorge !

C'était la première fois que Shadow Hybrid libéré s'exprimait devant eux. Sa voix était étrange, comme si elle avait des bonbons dans la bouche. Ou plutôt des crocs énormes. Jorge ? La dernière guerre ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Jorge, la guerre ? Makarov avait bien une idée, mais c'était tellement ridicule qu'il l'oublia. Le reste des évènements lui fit oublier ces mots pour ne garder en mémoire que les rires sauvages de la fée. Le monstre se redressa et saisit son bras disloqué avec force. Levy ferma les yeux, dégoûtée, quand, dans une torsion, Scath se remit l'os en place. Makarov serra les dents. Apparemment, Shadow Hybrid n'était pas décidé à rentrer maintenant. D'un geste de la main, Makarov congédia les mages d'un geste. Gajeel n'obéit pas tout de suite mais en voyant l'air décidé de son Maitre, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Les mage s'écartèrent et montèrent la colline, afin de s'éloigner du conflit et éviter toutes les attaques perdues. Makarov fut entourée d'une étrange brise qui le fit léviter. Scath eut un sourire carnassier et décolla également. Maintenant qu'ils ne touchaient plus le sol, leurs pouvoirs sevrés allaient être plus puissants. Si Gajeel avait attaqué le bras de Scath sans la contrainte du bloque-magie, celui-ci aurait été purement arraché. Des ombres s'élevaient autour de la fée, tout comme de la lumière tourbillonnait autour de Makarov.

Soudain, des traits de lumière filèrent sur Scath, qui les esquiva dans un grand rire fou et moqueur. L'un d'entre eux, pourtant, lui érafla le bras mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Scath fit filer à son tour des ombres tranchantes sur Makarov, qui s'écrasèrent contre des pentagrammes dorés. Deux vagues de magie montèrent derrière les mages avant d'aller se fracasser l'une contre l'autre. Makarov gronda devant la résistance que lui opposait la fée et celle-ci poussa un grand cri en augmentant la puissance de son attaque. Sans rompre les vagues de magie, Scath envoya, depuis son dos, des globes d'ombres ainsi que des lances sur le Maitre de Fairy Tail. D'une main, il créa des cercles magiques qui avalèrent les attaques et projeta de nouveau des rayons de lumière. Mais Scath était rapide, trop même pour Makarov. Elle le saisit à la gorge, lui rugit au visage et le fracassa plusieurs fois contre le sol, hilare.

Le front du Maitre de guilde était ensanglanté mais ses yeux brillaient toujours de colère. Scath le lança au sol, l'envoyer rouler au loin. Elle poussa un grand cri joyeux et lécha avidement ses doigts rouges. Elle pivota vers la voiture et déplia ses ailes pour y voleter et se pencher vers Levy et Aaron, pétrifiés. L'épéiste se servit de son arme et donna un coup à l'aveugle, pour repousser la fée. Une entaille gela immédiatement sur la paume de Scath qui ricana en se redressant lentement. Elle saisit l'épée à pleine main, ignorant le gel qui serpenta dans sa chair et la jeta au loin, toute redressée.

Dans son dos, Makarov s'était rétabli et trois grands cercles de lumières luisaient au-dessus de lui. Ils fusèrent soudain vers Scath, déconcentrée.

Un premier rayon traversa son omoplate gauche. Un transperça sa cuisse, manquant de peu de trancher son artère fémorale, et le dernier sa hanche. Un rayon de lumière faillit la toucher au crâne. Le sang s'écoula au sol et des ombres jaillirent en hurlant hors des plaies, alors que Scath semblait dégonfler et que Shadow Hybrid disparaissait. Scath bascula en arrière, de l'autre côté de la voiture, loin de Levy et Aaron. Finalement, Makarov se rapprocha, chancelant, et accourut auprès de Scath. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient écarquillés et subsistait, au cœur de prunelles, une lueur cuivrée. Ses cheveux se coloraient de nouveau et ses crocs se rétractaient lentement. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, à cause de la douleur qui la ravageait. D'un coup d'œil, le Maitre jugea que l'amener chez Polyussica n'était pas nécessaire, les médecins de l'hôpital effectueraient un travail plus que convenable. Makarov prit la main crispée de Scath. Celle-ci bredouilla, d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop hurlé :

\- Je pensais que c'était derrière moi… Je croyais que c'était fini…

Makarov serra les doigts de Scath dans sa main. Il fit signe aux mages d'amener la voiture jusqu'ici. Ils bandèrent prestement les plaies de Scath et l'installèrent dans la voiture avant de se mettre en route vers Fairy Tail. Le jeune épéiste resta avec Makarov, pour lui relater les faits. Makarov et lui s'enfoncèrent dans les entrailles de la terre alors que le jeune Aaron Jacob racontait tout au Maitre, après avoir récupéré son arme. Il avait des choses à régler ici, pensait-il en regardant les lieux de l'affrontement.

Lui aussi, il pensait que les massacres de Shadow Hybrid étaient loin derrière eux. Mais la menace était là, encore, sous la peau de Scath. Et l'oublier avait été une erreur fatale.


	58. Rafistoler avec les moyens du bord

**_Chapitre_**

_Rafistoler avec les moyens du bord_

Scath se réveilla lentement, cachée dans des draps blancs. Il lui semblait que des milliers de tuyaux circulaient sur son corps, comme des vers étranges. Une odeur de naphtaline flottait dans l'air, écœurante. Contre sa joue, elle sentit la caresse d'un oreiller. Scath gémit quand la lumière frappa au fond de ses yeux. Mollement et au prix d'un terrible effort, elle réussit à se tenir debout. Elle arracha d'elle tout ce qu'on lui avait attaché au corps et posa ses pieds nus sur le sol froid. Elle ne portait qu'une de ses robes d'hôpital légères. Un frisson lui traversa tout le corps quand elle effleura le sol. Son bras était emprisonné dans un bandage serré et elle avait mal… A l'os, sous la peau. C'était une sensation particulière. Ignorant ses jambes molles, elle se leva et manqua de retomber au sol. La tête en vrac, elle se rassit lentement.

La fée jeta un regard autour d'elle. Elle ne se trouvait pas dans une chambre d'hôpital, tout n'était pas impersonnel comme là-bas. Elle était dans l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail. Scath observa sa table de chevet et y découvrit une petite alarme. La fée voulu presser à plusieurs reprises le bouton mais se retint. Elle ne voulait pas croiser les regards des mages, l'œil mauvais de Cana qui lui rappellerait la mort de Lyra. Scath inspira plusieurs fois fortement, pour se préparer à se lever, quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, sur un Makarov sombre. La gorge de Scath s'assécha.

\- Alors tu es enfin réveillée… Ça fait deux jours que tu dors.

\- M-Master… Je…

\- Scath. Silence.

Elle se tut et baissa la tête, commençant à sangloter. En bas, elle entendait les rires de Natsu et des autres, partis pour affronter Oracion Seis. Apparemment, leurs missions avaient été un succès. Elle renifla bruyamment.

\- J'ai commencé à m'occuper de l'histoire avec les corbeaux. C'est une affaire complexe et j'ai déjà reçu la sentence demandée par le Conseil. Elle est la même que celle que j'ai décidé.

La fée plaqua la main sur sa bouche, en larmes. Makarov s'assit sur un lit voisin. Il semblait triste également. Les deux mages restèrent longtemps silencieux, à écouter les bruits étouffés derrière la porte de l'infirmerie. Finalement, Makarov prit la parole :

\- Scath. Je te banni de Fairy Tail pour meurtres et attaque à l'encontre de ses alliés, ainsi que son Maitre de Guilde.

Un gémissement douloureux transperça le silence.

\- … Je n'étais pas maitre de moi-même…

\- C'est la seconde fois, Scath, et cela se traduit encore par des circonstances tragiques. Je ne fais pas ça par bonté de cœur, je le fais pour protéger Fairy Tail du Conseil et aussi de ce toi que tu ne maitrises pas. J'ai cependant négocié avec le conseil afin de t'éviter la prison, en enjolivant les faits. Je t'ai décrété responsable de l'expédition – et donc de la mise en danger de tes comparses – mais j'ai réussi à faire croire que les morts n'étaient qu'une conséquence tragique de l'effondrement de la grotte, que tu aurais dû provoquer. J'ai caché les corps dévorés, j'ai fait s'effondrer la grotte, j'ai risqué très gros. Et je dois désormais te bannir. Tu es comme ma fille Scath, je ne peux te laisser en prison mais tu ne dois pas rester impunie. Si tu sais comment dompter Shadow Hybrid, alors je te ferais réintégrer la guilde. Je te le promets, Scath…

\- Comment est-ce que je pourrais m'entrainer sans vous ?...

\- Je l'ignore Scath… Tu partiras en exil et tu trouveras un moyen de dompter cette seconde nature. A tout prix.

\- Je l'ai déjà chèrement payé, le prix !, coupa violemment Scath. Merde… Lyra et maintenant ça… VOUS TROUVEZ QUE JE NE LE PAIE PAS ASSEZ, VOTRE PUTAIN DE PRIX ?! HEIN ?!

Les rires se turent dans Fairy Tail. Ils avaient tous entendu Scath depuis l'infirmerie. Elle ne songea pas un instant à avoir honte de son comportement, elle le trouvait à cet instant plus que justifié. Elle n'était responsable de rien ! Et c'était bien ce qu'on lui reprochait, d'ailleurs… Elle donna un violent coup dans le mur avec son bras blessé. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur et se recroquevilla, les yeux écarquillés par la douleur mais toujours luisants de colère. Makarov lui adressa un regard triste mais intransigeant.

\- Scath. Je ne peux plus rien faire. J'ai des responsabilités à assumer, également. Alors tu vas quitter la guilde et revenir quand tu seras enfin lavée de ce monstre en toi. Je suis désolé Scath, c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. Le Conseil est furieux, c'est la seconde fois qu'un tel accident se produit en t'impliquant. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour Lyra mais là…

La fée se redressa, ignorant la douleur et ses vertiges. Elle toisa méchamment Makarov. L'injustice lui brûlait la peau. Ces faits n'étaient pas sa faute ! C'est le feu de l'action… C'était sa peur… Makarov lui demandait-il de ne plus avoir peur ? Ah ! La belle affaire ! Elle aurait bien tout donné pour ne plus jamais avoir peur !

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je vous emmerde, siffla-t-elle perfidement. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de vivre continuellement avec deux natures qui luttent dans le sang, d'avoir un monstre à fleur de peau et détruire, perdre tout ce qui nous tient à cœur. Allez au diable. Je regrette de ne pas vous avoir butté. Vous n'êtes qu'une merde.

D'un pas furieux, elle sortit de l'infirmerie en claquant la porte. Elle descendit les escaliers avant de se prendre les pieds dans une marche et de tomber au sol comme une masse. L'écho du choc en fit vibrer son bras. Les mages la regardèrent, peinés et un peu effrayés. Natsu, une choppe à la main, l'observa avant de poser sa boisson et vint s'agenouiller pour la redresser. Quand son visage fut de nouveau dévoilé aux autres, Scath pleurait. Lentement, tous les mages présents – sauf quelques-uns – s'approchèrent pour l'étreindre de manière réconfortante. Les larmes de Scath disparurent et elle repoussa les mages avec une hargne féroce.

\- FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! CASSEZ VOUS ! JE VOUS DETESTE ! JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER ! JE VOUS HAIS ! CETTE GUILDE EST UN ENFER ! CETTE GUILDE EST UN POISON ! CETTE GUILDE M'A RUINE ! VOUS ETES TOUS AFFREUX ! VOUS M'AVEZ DETRUIT TOUS ! AVEC VOS PETITES HISTOIRES MERDIQUES, VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS CE QUE C'EST QU'ETRE MOI ! MOI J'AI DU LA FERMER POUR REGLER TOUS VOS PROBLEMES MAIS PERSONNE NE M'A JAMAIS AIDE MOI ! ALLEZ TOUS AU DIABLE !

Ils reculèrent, surpris pour la plupart. Mais beaucoup trop avait des regards trop sévères, en colère, furieux eux aussi. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, ils virent le signe sur sa peau s'effacer, adieu, insigne de Fairy Tail…

Quand Scath fut sortie de la guilde, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une étrangère. Comme Ivan et comme Luxus…

Scath marcha sans but dans Magnolia, complétement perdue. Et maintenant ? Elle se rendit compte, bêtement, qu'elle était encore en tenue d'hôpital et que les riverains lui jetaient des regards interloqués. Honteuse, elle s'effaça dans son ombre et serpenta jusqu'à son appartement. Sans sa clef, elle passa sous la porte et se retransforma pour s'assoir sur le parquet. Son seul effet personnel était sa lacrima au cou. Scath avait envie de pleurer mais ce fut sa colère qui l'en empêcha.

Après plusieurs longues minutes assise au sol, silencieuse et terne, elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas tremblant jusqu'à sa chambre puis, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, elle croisa son reflet. Ses yeux étaient partagés entre la fatigue et la colère, ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés et sa peau crayeuse. Comme si sa tristesse la transformait en vieux parchemin. Scath mordilla ses lèvres sèches. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux sur son bras douloureux. La calcification allait prendre du temps… Du temps qu'elle n'avait pas, si elle devait quitter Magnolia pour son exil.

La fée s'assit sur le carrelage en soufflant longtemps, la main crispée sur le bras. Peut-être… Scath poussa un gémissement quand elle activa sa magie et sentit une substance froide lui courir sur l'os. Du cristal d'ombre… La jeune femme s'était inspirée de Shadow Hybrid et ses avant-bras recouverts de cristal. Pourquoi ne pas renforcer son os avec cette même matière ? Quand elle rompit le sol, elle relâcha un grand souffle contenu et se détendit, en se laissant glisser contre les carreaux. L'expérience avait été désagréable et Scath ne comptait pas la retenter. Elle bougea son bras de plusieurs manières, pour s'assurer que son bricolage était efficace. Elle avait disposé le cristal de manière à ce qu'il ne gêne pas la calcification.

Finalement, de son bras valide, elle retira sa robe d'hôpital et fit couler de l'eau dans sa baignoire. Une fois celle-ci pleine, elle s'enfonça dans l'eau brûlante jusqu'au nez, les yeux clos. Elle se sentit se détendre doucement, son esprit se calmer.

Avec du recul, elle comprenait l'avis de Makarov. Il était normal qu'il protège la guilde, non seulement du conseil mais aussi de Scath. Mais la fée ne pouvait s'empêcher de très mal vivre cette situation. Elle était bel et bien seule désormais. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour revenir en arrière et annuler tout cela ? Elle repensa au trajet retour, dans la voiture de Blue Pegasus. Levy, d'une voix calme, lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait découvert sur les corbeaux et Scath s'était retrouvée mortifiée. C'était des innocents que Shadow Hybrid avait dévoré.

Scath s'endormit dans son bain et ne se réveilla que lorsque l'eau – désormais froide – lui éclaboussa le nez. Surprise, elle se redressa brutalement et finit précipitamment de se laver avant de se hâter, dégoulinante. La fée s'assit sur son lit, enroulée dans une serviette, les yeux fixés sur son armoire. Il était l'heure de partir, sans destination ni rien. En bon banni. Elle se leva et ouvrit son armoire. Elle ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps dans Magnolia, de peur de perdre toute son envie de quitter la ville. Scath sortit de son armoire son sac de voyage en tissu léger qu'elle jeta sur son lit. Elle récupéra plusieurs pantalons, des t-shirts et des pulls, et une cape, souvent utilisée par les mages qui partaient en mission. Elle s'habilla avec un pull à col roulé, nécessaire avec l'hiver qui se rapprochait, un pantalon et une paire de rangers, utilisée pour les missions en terrain escarpé. Scath récupéra un peu de nourritures comme des barres énergétiques et une gourde pleine d'eau fraiche. Scath récupéra dans sa bibliothèque plusieurs de ses vieux livres sur les fées dans sa bibliothèque, les feuilleta rapidement et, sans aucun remord, déchira les pages les plus intéressantes afin de ne pas s'encombrer avec les ouvrages complets. Elle rangea les papiers dans une petite poche en cuir, afin d'éviter qu'elles ne se retrouvent abimées. Elle cacha les joyaux sous ceux-ci. Au fond de la poche en cuir, elle découvrit des papiers qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de retirer. Elle ferait le tri plus tard, sur la route.

La fée passa sa cape sur ses épaules et compta ses joyaux avant de partir. Elle ne craignait rien pour l'appartement, étant propriétaire, elle ne risquait pas de revenir en découvrant des tonnes d'argent de loyer ou des nouveaux locataires. Si elle décidait de revenir, bien sûr.

La fée sortit de chez elle et inspira l'air frais. Il faisait nuit désormais, et c'était l'instant propice pour s'éclipser. Alors qu'elle allait s'en aller, elle entendit une voix l'appeler. Surprise, elle pivota et découvrit Aaron courir vers elle. Surprise, elle fronça les sourcils :

\- Aaron ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Fiou… Je pensais que tu étais déjà partie ! Makarov m'a dit que tu étais…

Scath se crispa. En voyant son air soudainement renfrogné, Aaron comprit qu'il venait de faire une bêtise. Mentionner Makarov n'était peut-être pas la plus brillante idée qu'il ait eu mais bon… On ne le valorisait pas pour sa finesse, mais pour celle de sa lame. Jotnär eut un ricanement, dans son dos. Il balaya la conversation :

\- Alors… Euh… Tu sais où tu vas aller ?

\- Non… Pas vraiment… Je vais errer un moment, je suppose… Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Eh bien… Makarov m'a proposé de rejoindre Fairy Tail mais… Bah… Pas envie.

\- Vraiment ? Tu te serais sans doute bien plu, là-bas…

\- Peut-être mais… Je ne suis pas un mage, je suis un épéiste. Je vais rejoindre les Chevaliers Sacrés des Cerisiers… C'est mon destin après tout…

Scath fronça les sourcils. Son… Destin ? Que voulait dire Aaron ? En voyant son air perplexe, l'épéiste eut un sourire et expliqua :

\- Les membres de ma famille ont toujours travaillé pour la famille royale, à Crocus. Mon frère ainé, Arcadios, est un soldat là-bas. Les Jacob sont de ces familles intimement liées à la royauté, depuis l'époque du Roi Fou.

Le Roi fou… C'était lui qui avait façonné l'organisation du continent, pour en faire ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Un siècle auparavant, alors que tous les pays s'ignoraient ou se faisaient la guerre, Bérenger III était monté sur le trône. Il était obnubilé par la conquête du pouvoir et était un non-mage. Le roi était un personnage profondément paranoïaque et craignait qu'on ne lui vole son trône.

Alors, il partit en conquête pour rallier tous les pays voisins sous sa bannière et lança des grandes battues contre les mages. C'était à cause de lui que beaucoup de mages avaient disparu, si bien que même aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient plus que dix pourcent de la population de Fiore. Certains disaient même que les Fées avaient étés les alliées du Roi précédent et avaient été trahies par Bérenger III. Enfin, l'Empire du Roi s'étendit de l'actuelle Fiore jusqu'au frontière du Royaume rival, Pergrande. Les rebelles de Fiore, menés pas l'ancêtre du Roi actuel, Toma E. Fiore qui renomma le Royaume à son nom après la chute de Bérenger, s'allièrent alors au Roi de Pergrande qui leur fournit une armée pour lutter contre le Roi Fou. Celui-ci fut forcé de se replier et, finalement, un assassin parvint à mettre fin à ses agissements.

Les rebelles firent monter sur le trône Jorge E. Fiore et celui-ci décida d'améliorer la communication entre les pays conquis, pour éviter d'autres guerres. Il les libéra de l'influence de Fiore et des liens s'établirent entre les pays.

\- Les Jacob, une famille issue du pays de Joya, aidèrent le Bon Roi Jorge à monter sur le trône et lui jurèrent fidélité. C'est pour ça que les garçons de la famille sont envoyés comme soldats à Fiore. Nous sommes réputés car, comme tu l'as vu avec Jotnär, nos épées contiennent des monstres légendaires que nous enfermons à notre majorité atteinte, et qui leurs donnent des pouvoirs et des aptitudes. Mon frère, Arcadios, est partit dès l'acquisition de son épée pour Fiore, sans même décider d'enfermer un monstre à l'intérieur. Il est tellement prétentieux… Il veut se hisser au sommet avec sa seule dextérité… J'ai gagné un peu de temps de mon côté, en capturant Jotnär. Je ne voulais pas y aller, dans l'armée… Je voulais profiter un peu de la vie avant de m'enfermer dans les rangs. Mais… Bon… Je pense que c'est l'heure pour moi… Je risque d'attirer le déshonneur sur les Jacob, des trucs dans le genre…

Il eut un sourire gêné et se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Eh bien…, souffla Scath. Ça c'est du plan de carrière… !

\- Haha ! Effectivement !

Scath resta un instant silencieuse et les deux jeunes gens se mirent naturellement en route vers la porte nord de Magnolia, pour quitter la ville en profitant de la nuit. Quand ils parvinrent devant la grande porte en pierre, alors qu'Aaron continuait de marcher d'un pas léger, Scath décida :

\- Je vais te suivre. Je vais aller à Crocus. Je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où me rendre et puis… Ce serait un bon moyen de voir du pays. Je ne suis plus allée dans la capitale depuis longtemps.

\- Alors… Je te compte comme compagne de route ?, demanda Aaron, une main dans la poche.

\- Tu peux !

\- Et après ? Tu feras quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je vais faire quelques recherches sur les fées pour… Pour éviter des incidents comme… Euh… Comme ça.

\- Ouais ! Ce serait mieux !, se moqua gentiment Aaron.

Scath lui adressa un sourire gêné à son tour. Il avait réussi miraculeusement à rendre le sujet un peu plus léger, si bien que Scath n'allait pas s'effondrer en larmes, coupable, comme il l'avait cru. Heureusement, car Aaron n'était pas des plus doués pour consoler les belles. Les princesses, très peu pour lui, il préférait courir après les monstres et les sales types, bien plus facile à comprendre. Sauf peut-être pour… Bah, ce n'était pas important.

\- Et si tu ne trouves rien sur les fées ? Parce que… Quand même… Il n'y a pas grand-chose sur elles…

\- Je me promènerais. J'ai des années de conneries adolescentes à rattraper.

\- Ok… Bien alors ! Direction Crocus !

\- Ne perdons pas de temps !, sourit Scath avant de se reprendre brutalement. Euh… Non attends ! Je dois aller saluer quelqu'un avant de partir !

\- Oh… Euh… Si tu veux… Elle habite loin, la personne que tu veux voir ?

\- Non, pas vraiment… Viens, on va faire un crochet par chez elle avant de partir.

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent donc en route dans Magnolia. Aaron fixait Scath, perplexe. Elle semblait soudain bien moins enthousiaste. En chemin, il la vit arracher un bouquet de fleurs dans une rue et se hâter. L'épéiste fronça les sourcils. Elle lui faisait quoi, la petite fée ? Elle allait chercher son amant… ? Il renifla. Fallait pas compter sur lui pour tenir la chandelle ! Quand ils s'engagèrent vers la Cathédrale, la théorie du garçon s'étiola rapidement. Mais ce n'était pas pour son plus grand soulagement. D'un pas légèrement réticent, il suivit Scath dans la cour arrière du grand édifice et découvrit la fée s'avancer vers une tombe fleurie. L'insigne orange de Fairy Tail y luisait avec douceur et le mausolée croulait sous les tournesols. Il eut du mal à lire son nom. _Ly… Lyra Davis ? _Scath posa les fleurs sur la pierre, les yeux baissés comme honteuse. Aaron bredouilla quelque chose et sortit du cimetière, laissant Scath seule. Il regrettait de l'avoir suivi sans réfléchir…

Une fois seule, Scath déglutit et se tritura les doigts.

\- J'ai recommencé, Lyra… J'ai encore… Tu sais bien ce que j'ai encore fait… Je suis désolée… C'est quasiment un outrage envers toi, ce que j'ai fait. Je n'apprends pas mes leçons… Mais je vais commencer… Je vais partir, je suis une bannie moi aussi. Mais je vais trouver un moyen de détruire cette chose en moi, je te le promets… Je ne reviendrais pas en ville tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé un moyen, tu m'entends ? Ça ne te ramènera pas mais… Je ne peux faire que ça…

Elle souffla, les yeux humides de nouveau, en tapotant ses paupières du bout du doigt.

\- Je vais te rendre fière, j'peux te l'assurer. Mais je ne rejoindrais pas Fairy Tail, je les hais, ces gens ne sont pas ma famille, je n'ai pas de famille, je suis juste toute seule avec des copains, et c'est mieux. Je ne veux plus rien leur devoir. Je vais aller mieux, changer d'air m'éloigner des toxines.

La fée regarda son reflet dans la pierre. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi laide de toute sa vie. Ses yeux étaient rouges, avec des grosses cernes violacées, tout rétrécis par la fatigue, sa peau était pâle et tirait sur le jaunâtre. Elle avait maigrit, beaucoup trop pour que ce soit beau. Ses joues étaient creuses, ses muscles tiraient sous la peau. Elle sourit.

\- Quand je reviendrais, je serais belle.

Du plat de la main, elle caressa le marbre glacé. Sous la terre, dans sa Lacrima, Lyra demeurerait toujours. C'était toujours une amie fidèle, la seule qui l'attendrait toujours sans jamais la trahir… Ce que Scath aurait préféré, d'ailleurs. Cela aurait voulu dire qu'elle serait toujours en vie. Scath se redressa et sortit d'un pas rapide du cimetière. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie digne de s'y rendre mais, désormais, cette impression était décuplée. Aaron lui adressa un regard surpris :

\- Tu as fini ?

\- O-oui… Allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps…

\- Ouais… Ok…

Ils traversèrent la ville de nouveau, dans la nuit, seuls dans les rues. La Magnolia grouillante de vie était bien loin, c'en était déprimant. Rien n'est pire qu'une ville qui s'endort. Scath songea à Crocus. Une ville qui ne dormait jamais, disait-on. Ils sortirent de la ville et Scath découvrit un cheval apprêté. Il s'agissait du cheval qu'il avait volé en chemin pour l'antre des corbeaux, bien que Scath ne puisse le savoir. Elle songea qu'il l'avait acheté, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait pas lors de leur première rencontre. Ils jugèrent le poids de leurs bagages, assez légers, et l'épéiste se hissa sur le cheval avant d'aider Scath à monter. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de monter à cheval, préférant ses ailes. Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas envie de profiter de la liberté de voler. Elle était comme enchainée au sol.

Aaron lança sa monture au pas puis au trot, s'éloignant de la ville. Scath décida de rabattre sa capuche sur la tête et ne se retourna pas une fois.

**_Et voilà. C'est la fin de l'arc des Corbacs. J'espère que vous avez appréciés, c'est le début de quelque chose de plus pour Scath. Je vous remercie encore, je vais essayer de poursuivre, mais je n'ose pas publier alors que je travaille ma fiction encore. J'aimerais poster en la sachant fini mais c'est impossible. Il reste encore un arc complet avant celui que je suis en train de travailler. J'ai le scénario à peu près travaillé mais il faudra que je trouve un moyen de terminer cette fiction et les événements_********_de l'arc actuel du manga me laisse perplexe. Je verrai. Merci beaucoup encore une fois de suivre l'auteur ingrat que je suis. A bientôt j'espère. _**


	59. La route

**_Arc XIII : Héritage_**

**_Chapitre_**

_La route_

Aaron et Scath progressèrent donc ainsi sur la route durant plusieurs jours. Ils ne prenaient pas le train où ne louaient pas de calèche pour sauvegarder leurs économies et préféraient s'assurer une auberge et des repas avec leurs argents. Aaron en avait assez peu, étant donné qu'il n'avait plus décroché de contrat depuis la chute de Phantom Lord, alors ils comptaient surtout sur l'argent de Scath. Celle-ci n'était peut-être pas la première fortune de Fiore mais possédait assez d'argent pour subvenir à leur besoin. Mais, quand le temps était clément, ils s'accordaient des nuits à la belle étoile et des repas frugaux, avec un morceau de pain qui restait de la veille et des fruits. Cependant, ces jours se faisaient de plus en plus rares, à cause de l'hiver.

A la première neige, ils furent donc obligés d'accélérer leur marche pour rejoindre, avant la nuit, la ville la plus proche. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, ils décidèrent de vendre la monture d'Aaron pour obtenir plus de revenus. L'épéiste bouda longtemps.

Ce périple resserra donc les liens entre Scath et Aaron. Les deux compères connurent ensemble le froid glaciale et la faim au ventre. Marcher tous les jours devenait insupportable pour Scath. En effet, la fée n'était pas du tout sportive et elle qui était toujours habituée à voler vécue mal cette période où elle devait rester emmaillotée dans des épais manteaux d'hiver, fourrés et étouffants. Jotnär était le seul aux anges. Cette période hivernale lui rappelait sa terre natale et, heureusement, son caractère était plus léger. Aaron chuchota à l'oreille de Scath qu'elle avait de la chance de ne pas le connaitre en période caniculaire. Non seulement il était insupportable mais en plus, ses pouvoirs étaient amoindris.

Tous les soirs, Scath se laissait tomber dans un lit douillet, épuisée par ses longues marches. Le froid la fatiguait encore plus. Même Aaron semblait souffrir de ce rythme. Leurs corps se modifièrent en cette période. Scath se muscla un peu mais restait toujours aussi maigre. Pourtant, la fée se trouvait toujours aussi lourde à porter, pourtant. Quand à Aaron, lui, s'était musclé. Généralement, il se proposait pour porter les sacs, malgré les avertissements de Scath. En vrai, il était heureux car il faisait travailler ses muscles et cela le réchauffait dans une moindre mesure.

Et, finalement, après des trop longs jours, ils parvinrent dans la ville de Loguy, épuisés. Pour se rendre ensuite à Crocus, il fallait soit traverser les montagnes du centre du pays, soit les contourner. Les deux jeune gens louèrent une chambre dans la ville et s'assirent sur les lits de celle-ci, afin de décider de traverser ou non les montagnes.

\- C'est plein de bandits, là-bas, avança Scath alors qu'Aaron avait le nez sur la carte.

\- Ouais, mais c'est vachement plus court de passer par ces chemins, objecta l'épéiste.

\- Mais ce n'est pas sûr du tout.

\- Bah… On est assez grands pour se défendre, hein !

\- Bon… Oui, tu as raison, c'est plus pratique de passer par là…

\- Oui ! Regarde, si on passe par là, on peut faire la traversé en deux jours, maximum, alors que si on fait le tour, on va en mettre le double !

Aaron, fier de sa petite victoire, replia la carte et la rangea dans leurs affaires alors que Scath sortait pour aller leurs acheter des vestes plus chaudes et de la nourriture. Ils n'allaient pas s'attarder ici et partiraient sans doute dès le lendemain, il fallait donc déjà prévoir le départ. Elle leur acheta donc des manteaux de fourrure et quelques vivres. La fée constata que les économies s'étaient évanouies dans la nature. Quand elle rentra, Aaron dormait déjà, les cheveux trempés par la douche qu'il avait pris durant son absence. Scath décida d'aller se laver à son tour et, quand elle rentra, elle observa son lit avec envie. Elle s'assit lentement et se recroquevilla, observa ses ongles trop longs. Ces derniers-jours, elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de se poser pour réfléchir. Ces marches anesthésiaient son cerveau et elle ne pouvait que s'effondrer de fatigue le soir venu. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle se sentait bien. Assez pour enfin réfléchir.

Que ferait-elle après son arrivée à Crocus ? Pouvait-elle songer refaire sa vie là-bas ? Intégrer une guilde s'avérerait beaucoup plus complexe désormais, à cause de ses antécédents. Le Conseil Magique avait sans doute déjà ajouté son nom aux Mages bannis et transmit celle-ci aux Guildes Officielles. Les Maitres de Guilde, quand des nouveaux mages venaient et qu'ils avaient appartenus à d'autres guildes, vérifiaient toujours les dossiers de ces fameux mages. Celui de Scath était rempli avec les cases « trahison » à cause de l'affaire Great Fantasy où Makarov avait été obligé de la cocher, et « meurtres » à cause des corbeaux. Aucune guilde ne voudrait plus d'elle, c'était clair et net. Elle ne voulait pas d'une guilde non plus Alors quoi d'autre ? Se trouver un mari, fonder une famille ? Aux vues du fiasco de sa première et dernière relation, la fée n'avait pas vraiment envie de retenter l'expérience. Les sentiments des humains, très peu pour elle… Scath soupira. Aucune guilde ne voulait d'elle et elle était nulle en relation. Trouver un autre travail ? Mais… Elle ne savait rien faire d'autre. Toute sa vie avait été focalisée sur sa magie. A part manipuler les ombres, ses dix doigts ne pouvaient servir à rien.

A croire qu'elle n'était bonne qu'à causer de la peine. Combien de familles étaient en train de pleurer ceux à qui elle avait ôté la vie ? Le Conseil n'allait pas dévoiler son nom aux familles, pour éviter les représailles et pour que l'histoire puisse se clore ici mais… Ils devaient être beaucoup ceux qui ne pouvaient pas dormir dans leurs draps à cause de leur envie de vengeance. Et, ce soir, Scath sentait qu'elle non plus ne pourrait pas dormir. Elle éteignit les lumières et laissa ses lentilles se teindre, lui permettant de voir comme en plein jour. Elle enfouit son visage entre ses bras et laissa ses cheveux trempés la cacher. De l'eau coula sur son dos, ses jambes et ses bras, avant de ruisseler sur le lit. Scath allait la nuit ainsi, les yeux grands ouverts sans verser une larme, sans un petit sanglot. Perdue dans le vide, sans avoir conscience du monde autour d'elle. Soudain, la lumière s'alluma de nouveau et elle découvrit en face d'elle Aaron avec un sourire réconfortant. Il avait dû la voir, en feignant le sommeil. L'épéiste vint s'assoir sur son lit et passa son bras sur ses épaules, d'une manière fraternelle.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Ne te morfonds pas, ce n'est pas bon…

Son pouce caressa sa peau trempée et Scath laissa sa tête basculer contre sa gorge, le souffle tremblant. Et elle n'osa pas tout de suite lui confier ses états d'âme. Personne ne méritait de s'encombrer d'une fée trop mauvaise. Mais, quand Aaron lui accorda un regard encourageant, elle bafouilla légèrement, la voix prête à se rompre mais les yeux secs.

\- La seule que j'ai su bien faire jusqu'à présent, c'est blesser ceux que j'aime… A croire que c'est le but de mon existence… Je devrais disparaitre, comme les fées.

\- Hey… On ne se connait pas depuis si longtemps mais… Bon, ok, quand je t'ai vu sous cette forme de monstre, j'ai vraiment paniqué et j'avais vraiment peur de toi, un moment. Je pensais que c'était ta vraie personnalité mais… Durant nos foutues marches, tu étais sympathique et, au final, tu es une bonne amie.

\- Non… Non, je ne suis pas une bonne amie du tout… La personne que je suis allée voir au cimetière… Elle est morte à cause de moi… A cause du monstre en moi…

Et elle lui raconta tout. Rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter, le train de ses paroles était parti pour serpenter dans sa gorge jusqu'au terminus. Aaron ne l'arrêta pas. En vrai, il brûlait de connaitre mieux cette nana-là, afin de savoir s'il se brûlait les ailes en devenant son ami. Dans les épisodes suivants son arrivée en tant que Mage de Rang-S, Scath semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Finalement, elle se tut et cacha son visage de nouveau. Aaron resta abruti par le nombre de choses qu'il venait d'apprendre. Scath était loin d'avoir la vie en rose et elle-même était pleine de défauts. Mais ils étaient tous comme ça sur la planète, fée ou humain. Il la pressa un peu contre lui, afin de la sortir de sa tristesse :

\- Tu as voulu sauver Lyra. Tu as voulu protéger ta guilde de toi-même… Alors ouais, tu agis très souvent mal et tu es bourrée de défauts mais… Tu es comme tout le monde. Regarde-moi… J'ai déjà fait plein de bourdes en voulant aider, comme Fairy Tail, en détruisant des bâtiments lors de missions ou d'autres trucs…

\- Tu as déjà tué, toi ? J'ai déjà tué de sang-froid, moi… J'ai déjà… Nathanaël… Quand j'ai senti son sang sur mes doigts…

\- Ah mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Lui, il voulait te faire du mal, sciemment. Toutes tes actions ne sont-elles pas motivées par ton envie mordante de protéger ceux que tu aimes ? Tu as tué cette Lyra en voulant écarter une menace, tu t'es transformé en monstre dans la grotte pour venir nous chercher et nous aider… Tu n'es pas différente de ton Luxus-là. Il voulait faire progresser sa guilde et s'est laissé aveugler par son objectif, si je comprends bien ce que tu me dis. Au final, vous êtes vraiment semblables.

Scath sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller lentement. Elle… Elle était comme Luxus ? Elle repensa à la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec son ancien compagnon. Elle lui avait tant crié dessus alors qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que lui… Un frisson la traversa de haut en bas. Aaron la berça comme une enfant effrayée par son ombre.

\- Ce qui compte, ce sont les motivations. Les actes sont importants mais ne peuvent être jugés qu'en observant ce qui les poussent à être commis. Tu comprends, p'tite tête de fée ? M'enfin… C'est ce que ma mère m'a appris quand j'écoutais encore ce qu'elle me disait.

Il lui frotta le cuir chevelu mais Scath ne réagit pas. Elle était trop abrutie par ce que l'épéiste venait de lui dire. Aaron observa son manque de réaction d'un air un peu déçu avant de poursuivre :

\- Mais vous méritez quand même votre bannissement, vous deux. Alors, toi, Scath, tu vas te débarrasser de ce foutu monstre et ton copain, lui, il va se calmer un peu sur la puissance ! Les plus grands despotes ont commencé comme ça !

\- Vous avez fini les niaiseries là ?, grommela Jotnär. Bande d'humains de…

Cette fois-ci, un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Scath. La fée sentait pourtant la tristesse encore en elle. Les mots réconfortants l'avaient souvent trompée avant de la laisser face aux faits accomplis, pour qu'elle s'écrase au sol en réalisant que, non, tout est toujours pareil. Changer de vie, ce n'est pas possible. Changer sa vie, en revanche… Aaron se leva et Scath s'allongea doucement sur le matelas. L'épéiste lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

\- Et tu dors ! On a de la marche, demain, et je n'ai pas envie d'être avec un zombie toute la journée !

Scath lui tira la langue, moqueuse. L'épéiste plongea la chambre dans l'obscurité et Scath plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, une autre personne n'arrivait pas à dormir et personne ne pouvait venir apaiser ses démons. Dans sa tête pleine d'éclairs, c'était le bordel total, et ce depuis quasiment un mois. Luxus était allongé sur un lit dans une auberge, perdue dans les confins de Fiore. Un coin paumé où il pleuvait. Merci Dame Nature. Ça, où Luxus pleurait si fort qu'il confondait ça avec la pluie, mais ce n'était pas vraiment crédible. Et pourtant, le Dragon Slayer avait déjà pleuré, mais plus depuis son départ de la guilde. Il avait déjà pleuré un jour où il s'était ouvert le genou, enfant. Et plus jamais depuis lors. Jusqu'à son bannissement, où il s'était rendu compte de sa stupidité. Mais, ça, Luxus l'avait déjà oublié.

Par contre, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier, c'était l'impression de ne plus avoir de repère qui lui collait aux basques comme une boue angoissante. Il avait aussi le sentiment de ne plus comprendre plus grand-chose du monde. C'était comme si les faits les plus simples avaient tous prit un goût nouveau. Si Luxus se retrouvait balancé dans son ancienne rue, à Magnolia, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir retrouver son chemin. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une impression. Luxus n'était pas si demeuré. Quoique.

Le Dragon Slayer avait aussi l'impression que ses cordes vocales avaient brûlée depuis sa dispute avec Scathach, si bien que chaque mot lui faisait un mal de chien. En parlant de chien, il avait l'impression d'en être un, chassé de son logis. Un vieux chien de chasse qui aboie souvent, un peu teigneux et qu'on a fini par chasser après avoir mordu. Luxus grogna et se retourna contre son oreiller, dans l'espoir de chasser ses comparaisons étranges, désireux de dormir. Il essaya de fermer les yeux mais les rouvrit dès que des contours de visage se dessinèrent contre son paupière, découpés dans la peau.

Dès que ses yeux se fermaient, Luxus voyait des visages, en effet. Celui de son grand-père, de Scath, de Natsu quand il l'avait vaincu, et pleins d'autres qui l'accablaient. Rah ! Qu'ils aillent au diable et qu'ils le laissent un peu pioncer, là ! La consommation d'alcool de Luxus avait augmenté, ces-derniers temps. En effet, dans l'espoir de trouver un sirop miraculeux contre sa voix douloureuse et ses rêves ennuyants, il s'assommait à grand renfort d'alcool puissant afin de s'effondrer comme une masse, dans un sommeil sans rêve et la bouche pâteuse.

Luxus se leva, furieux et vint se coller contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Dehors, une épaisse chape d'ombres était tombée. Instantanément, cela donna un sentiment de mal être au Dragon Slayer qui recula. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'épiait et qu'on se moquait de lui. Alors, en désespoir de cause, Luxus se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Finalement, il retourna se rassoir sur son lit, les nerfs en pelote. Il fixa la lacrima à son bureau… Peut-être appeler Scath ? Non. Non, certainement pas, ma bonne dame. Fallait pas non plus prendre Luxus pour plus crétin qu'il ne l'était, il cherchait à trouver le sommeil, pas se torturer l'esprit !

Il resta une heure à attendre le marchand de sable, vainement. Il hésita regagner son grand lit froid. Bah… Il n'en avait même plus envie… Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps, de passer d'aussi mauvaise nuit. Il écarta fermement toutes pensées en rapport avec Fairy Tail de son esprit. Ainsi que celles sur sa famille et sa vie amoureuse. Au même instant, alors que Scath décidait de penser, Luxus préférait esquiver. Finalement, Luxus passa une chemise et un pantalon, glissa ses pieds dans des chaussures et jeta sa veste sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre. Il prit une décision avant de sortir. Ou plutôt deux :

La première : Il n'affronterait ses démons uniquement si ceux-ci venaient recroiser sa route, un jour ou l'autre. Espérons jamais.

La seconde : Il allait boire jusqu'à plus soif cette nuit encore.

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Le lendemain, emmitouflés dans leur veste en fourrure, Scath et Aaron se lancèrent donc dans la traversé des montagnes. La goutte au nez, Scath fermait la marche, son sac sur l'épaule et les doigts glacés. Aaron la motivait en lui promettant que, lorsqu'ils arriveraient à Crocus, il forcerait son frère à leur offrir un repas gargantuesque, ainsi qu'une suite royale dans le meilleur hôtel de la ville. Ils marchèrent durant de longues heures, ne croisant pas âme qui vive. Bien sûr. Les gens intelligents n'étaient pas motivés par un Aaron Jacob aux anges qui décidait de traverser les montagnes au lieu de les contourner. Et, aussi, les autres n'étaient pas fauchés comme les blés.

Et, finalement, l'inévitable arriva. Ils furent attaqués par des bandits.

Cela arriva si vite que Scath n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir. Un instant, elle progressait en étant guidé par la promesse de la capitale et de ses merveilles et, un pas après, elle se retrouvait menacée par des bandits encagoulés qui pointaient des armes à feu sur elle et Aaron. Scath songea utiliser la magie mais elle s'effondrerait avec une balle dans la tête avant d'avoir pu agir. Les deux compagnons de route échangèrent un regard. Scath ravala un « Je te l'avais bien dit ! » qui lui brûlait les lèvres et Aaron eut un sourire gêné alors que les hommes masqués fouillaient dans leurs affaires. Un garçon tenait Jotnär entre ses mains et l'épée jurait grossièrement… Après Aaron. Il maudissait son propriétaire et lui disait qu'il allait lui faire payer le fait qu'il laissait des gamins lui voler ses affaires.

Les bandits leur arrachèrent alors la pochette en cuir de Scath, soupçonnant que l'argent se trouvait là-dedans, ainsi que d'autres babioles. La fée se félicita d'avoir caché sa lacrima sous son pull. Même si celui qui la lui avait offerte était un crétin fini, la pierre avait une valeur sentimentale et était pratique. Finalement, grands seigneurs, ils laissèrent Jotnär. Scath soupçonnait que le caractère de l'épée les avait dégoûtés de celle-ci quand bien même la valeur d'une épée parlante était énorme. Ils ne sauraient sans doute jamais la revendre, avec un tel monstre à l'intérieur.

Ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, avec l'impression qu'on ne pourrait jamais les retrouver alors qu'ils avaient laissé leurs empreintes dans la neige fraiche. Scath enfouie ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'Aaron ramassait une épée agacée. Comme tous les jours. Scath désigna du menton la piste laissée par les bandits.

\- Ils ont pris nos joyaux. On va les rattraper et devoir marcher dans la neige, pas vrai… ?

\- A part si tu veux voler.

Scath frémit et hocha la tête. Marcher, c'était bien aussi… Elle n'avait pas besoin de se mettre en soutien-gorge pour ça. Aaron examina les traces de pas dans la neige en faisant taire Jotnär d'un coup sec, en le rangeant dans son fourreau. Il soupira :

\- J'ai horreur des amateurs…

Les deux compagnons progressèrent dans la neige, Scath en maugréant et Aaron motivé par la retrouvaille avec les joyaux. Scath gronda quand de l'eau s'infiltra dans ses bottes, l'alourdissant. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'une grotte. Ils n'arrivaient pas longtemps après les bandits, si bien qu'ils les surprirent agenouillés au sol, en pillant les affaires des deux compagnons de route. Surpris, ils bondirent sur leurs pieds et braquèrent leurs armes sur eux. Aaron dégaina son épée.

\- Ah bah enfin ! Je m'ennuyais !, gronda Jotnär.

Aaron fit tournoyer la lame avant de la ficher dans la roche, la transperçant comme s'il s'agissait de beurre. Scath écarquilla les yeux. Même si elle avait déjà vu Aaron manier sa lame mais la dextérité du jeune homme et sa force l'impressionnaient toujours. Une couche de glace jaillit de la fissure créée par la lame et se propagea sur toute la roche, sur la voute et le sol. Les bandits se retrouvèrent à tituber, surpris, en manquant de s'effondrer et glisser au sol. Scath n'était pas en reste. Elle essaya de faire un pas vers les bandits et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, surprise. Aaron l'observa alors que Jotnär ricanait. L'épéiste lui adressa un sourire que Scath ne sut déterminer s'il était moqueur ou gêné :

\- Ah ouais… Désolé, j'avais oublié ça…

\- Aouch…, gémit Scath en se frottant le derrière.

\- Bon… Bah je m'en charge alors !

La fée observa le jeune homme s'élancer sur la glace avec agilité, pour patiner. Aaron lui faisait penser à Grey, lorsqu'il faisait ça. Elle observa frapper leurs adversaires du plat de la lame, pour éviter de les tuer. Il était un étrange mélange entre le mage de la glace et Erza. Profitant de la paralysie des bandits, la besogne fut rapidement terminée. Aaron attrapa leurs affaires et patina en direction de Scath, pour l'aider à se relever. Il la prit par la main et la guida jusqu'à l'extérieur de la grotte. Scath ouvrit la pochette en cuir qu'ils avaient volé et fouilla pour compter les joyaux. Ouf… Tout était encore là. En agitant sa main dans les papiers, elle fit tomber une enveloppe scellée d'un cachet de cire, apparemment assez vieille. Aaron la ramassa, perplexe avant de la tendre à la fée.

\- Tiens… Tu l'as fait tomber… C'est quoi ?, demanda-t-il en cédant à une curiosité maladive.

Scath haussa les épaules et se saisit la lettre après avoir rangé leurs affaires. La fée l'observa un instant, sans comprendre puis elle se souvint. Elle se souvint de son audience royale et de la lettre confiée par le Roi. Les sourcils froncés, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit l'écriture manuscrite du Roi De Fiore. Il écrivait très bien, des grandes lettres rondes.

_Pour la Fée, Scathach Aloka. _

_Si vous ouvrez enfin cette lettre, alors vous êtes désormais assez grande pour connaitre un secret d'Etat. Un secret qui ne concerne que vous et moi. _

_Le 30 mai X769, peu de temps avant votre découverte, une grotte a été remarquée aux abords de la ville de Milky Town, par des archéologues. Celle-ci est impossible à pénétrer car protégé par un bouclier magique. Après analyse par des spécialistes magiques, ceux-ci ont formellement annoncé qu'il se trouvait dans cette caverne de la magie féérique. Seul Master Makarov est en mesure de maitriser cette magie mais ne s'étant pas rendu sur les lieux, cette caverne était une énigme pour moi. Puis j'ai appris votre existence, celle d'une dernière fée. Je vous pense capable de pénétrer cette grotte et suppose que les secrets qu'elle pourrait contenir ne concernent que vous. Je voulais que vous soyez assez âgée pour enfin vous rendre en ces lieux. _

_Je vous prie de vous rendre de nouveau en Crocus pour que je puisse vous délivrer une autorisation de vous rendre sur ces lieux confidentiels. Je suis navré de vous avoir caché l'existence d'un tel lieu mais vous comprendrez que je vous trouvais bien trop jeune pour affronter quelque chose dont personne ne connait la nature. _

_Je vous attendrai. Présentez cette lettre et vous serez immédiatement reçue en salle du trône. _

_Mes hommages._

_Toma. E. Fiore._

Scath, les yeux écarquillés observa la lettre puis Aaron qui semblait aussi médusé que lui. Les réponses… Les réponses, elle se les trimballait quasiment sur elle depuis toujours ! Elle devait _à tout prix _rencontrer le Roi de nouveau ! Aaron balbutia :

\- Bah ça alors… Je n'y crois pas, une audience auprès du Roi de Fiore…

Il secoua la tête avant de regarder Scath avec un grand sourire collé sur les lèvres. L'épéiste s'écria, soudainement bien plus heureux :

\- J'espère que le Roi va nous offrir un de ces festins ! Arcadios va être vert de voir son frère déserteur reçu à la table de Sa Majesté ! Roh, je me marre déjà en pensant à sa tête ! Hahaha !


	60. Crocus

**_Chapitre_**

_Crocus_

Aaron refusa de laisser le trajet se prolonger sur deux jours. Il ordonna à Scath de regagner Crocus dans la journée, ce qu'ils ne réussirent pas. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la magnifique capitale, il faisait nuit. La grande ville était toute illuminée et n'était plus qu'un puit de lumière, fascinant Scath. Lorsque la fée redécouvrit Crocus, sa fatigue s'estompa et si Aaron ne l'avait pas retenu, elle se serait promenée toute la nuit. La ville était donc bien la ville la plus fleurie de Fiore. Il sembla à Scath qu'elle vit des milliards de fleurs sur son chemin. Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de la capitale, la fée avait plutôt eu tendance à essayer d'oublier cette période de sa vie où elle fut ballotée dans tout le pays pour ceux qui voulaient rencontrer la dernière fée.

Les deux compagnons retournèrent toute la ville afin de retrouver Arcadios et – accessoirement – une chambre. Finalement, ils découvrirent le frère ainé de l'épéiste dans des appartements spécialement utilisés par les membres de la garde royale. Arcadios était un homme musclé et grand, avec des hautes pommettes. Son nez était carré, contrairement à celui d'Aaron qui était pointu, et il avait les mêmes cheveux que son frère, noirs et dressés sur sa tête. Une barbe pointue et recourbée lui courait sur le menton. Quand il découvrit son frère cadet, avec un sourire le plus innocent du monde et une fée connue dans tout le pays, il sembla plus que surpris.

\- Aaron… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

\- Bah… Euh… Je viens travailler…! annonça le garçon et jouant avec le pommeau de Glace.

Scath baissa les yeux. Une certaine tension s'était installée entre les deux frères, mettant la fée mal à l'aise. Elle songea s'esquiver pour continuer sa balade dans Fiore quand Arcadios se tourna vers elle, rigide comme un bâton, avec l'œil sévère. La fée déglutit bruyamment et se redressa, intimidée par la prestance du garde.

\- Et vous ? Vous êtes… ?

\- Oh… Euh… Je…

\- Ah bah bravo ! Tu lui fais peur !, reprocha Aaron, hilare, avant de passer son bras sur l'épaule de la fée.

Jotnär ricana. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas plus Aaron que son frère, quoique peut-être avec une préférence pour son propriétaire. Arcadios fronça les sourcils et Scath déglutit de nouveau avant de prendre la parole :

\- Je m'appelle Scathach Aloka. Je viens ici car j'ai une lettre du Roi, afin d'obtenir une audience.

La fée fouilla dans son sac et tendit sa lettre au grand chevalier. Celui-ci ne parcourut même pas des yeux le contenu de la lettre. Il était une excellente recrue, sachant ne pas s'intéresser aux affaires confidentielles alors que son frère ne s'était pas gêné pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de la fée. Arcadios vérifia l'authenticité du sceau de cire – préservé par la fée – d'un œil expert avant d'hocher la tête. Il lut ensuite uniquement les dernières lignes de la lettre, avec habitude. Il s'inclina doucement.

\- Veuillez excuser ma brusquerie, ma Dame. Je vous conduirai demain, à la première heure, dans la salle du trône pour rencontrer son Altesse.

\- Oh… Merci beaucoup, Sir Arcadios, répondit Scath en rougissant.

Sous prétexte qu'elle avait reçu une convocation du Roi, elle devenait dès lors une personne d'importance ? Ainsi fonctionnait Crocus, après tout… Aaron observa le changement d'attitude de son frère d'un air perplexe. Arcadios poursuivit :

\- Je vais vous offrir une chambre pour la nuit, ma Dame Aloka.

\- Cool ! J'espère que les lits de la capitale valent leur pesant d'or.

\- Toi, siffla perfidement son frère, tu restes ici et tu dors sur le sol. Dès demain, tu seras un soldat pour le Roi.

\- Quoi ? Sérieux ?! T'es vraiment pas cool, Arc'…, gémit son frère. Je suis sûr que maman sera furieuse de savoir la manière dont tu traites ton petit frère.

\- Fais profil bas, car c'est plutôt toi qui risque gros, monsieur le déserteur. J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de Mère.

Aaron blêmit instantanément. Scath lui adressa un regard compatissant avant d'incliner sa tête devant Arcadios. D'un coup, toutes les bonnes manières de Scath venaient de lui sauter dans le crâne, lui rappelant le savoir-vivre en société. Elle avait déjà du représenter sa guilde dans quelques évènements huppés, comme Mirajane, et avait dû alors apprendre à bien se comporter. Désormais, elle devait jouer le jeu de la royauté.

\- Je tenais à remercier votre frère qui m'a escorté de Magnolia jusqu'ici. Sa lame sut me guider impeccablement et je serais à jamais assez reconnaissante envers lui.

L'épéiste fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce nouveau changement d'attitude brutal. C'était ça, l'effet de Crocus sur les gens ? Bah ! Plutôt fuir à toutes jambes ! Arcadios hocha la tête.

\- Je saurais en tenir compte, ma Dame.

Il fit venir dans ses appartements un très jeune homme, un garde. Arcadios lui demanda de conduire Scath à l'Etoile et le soldat hocha la tête. Quand elle tourna les talons, Scath fut persuadée d'entendre Aaron gémir de douleur et Arcadios le punir. Le soldat, sans piper mot, conduisit Scath jusqu'à une auberge proche et… Luxueuse. Un lustre brillant de mille feux illuminait le hall d'entrée et les yeux de Scath se perdirent sur les multiples richesses des lieux. La pièce était richement meublée, tombant dans le ridicule consommé. On conduisit Scath dans une chambre aux allures de suite. Un énorme lit semblait attendre la fée gentiment. Le garde lui annonça qu'il viendrait la chercher assez tôt le matin Scath se lava avant de se laisser tomber entre ses draps. Mais ne réussit pas à dormir.

En effet, Scath était d'une part trop excitée à propos de découvrir des possibles réponses – ainsi que terrifiée par une nouvelle inconnue dans sa vie – et anxieuse à cause de son entrevue avec le Roi. Surtout par l'heure à laquelle devait venir la chercher le garde. Et si elle n'était pas réveillée à l'heure ? C'est donc à cause de ces spéculations nocturnes que Scath ne dormit pas cette nuit-là – ou vraiment très peu.

A huit heures du matin, le garde revint, pour chercher la fée. Il lui avait apporté une robe – afin qu'elle soit présentable devant le Roi. Histoire de sauver les apparences. Scath l'enfila sans vraiment réfléchir, tenta de démêler ses cheveux du mieux possible avant de sortir dans sa tenue d'apparat, à la rencontre du Roi.

On la mena dans la grande salle du trône du palais royal, le Mercurius, un château splendide. Scath redécouvrit avec son œil d'adulte les magnificences de la pièce, et s'en retrouva tout aussi impressionnée que la première fois. Emprisonnée dans le corset trop serré de sa robe et avec des mouvements réduits, elle s'avança le plus gracieusement possible jusqu'au trône du Roi. Toma. E. Fiore, un petit homme avec une couronne sur le crâne, la regarda avec un air solennel. On annonça Scathach Aloka comme si elle était la nouvelle princesse du pays avant de vider de la salle du trône toutes les autres personnes hormis quelques gardes. La fée s'inclina bas devant le Roi.

\- Mademoiselle Aloka…, souffla le Roi en descendant de son trône. Je suis ravi de vous voir ici. Relevez-vous donc. Vous vous pensez désormais assez âgé pour connaitre ce secret ?

La fée cacha intelligemment le fait qu'elle avait totalement oublié la lettre dans sa pochette et ne se contenta que de répondre par l'affirmative. Toma. E. Fiore hocha la tête avant de lui adresser un sourire, le premier depuis son arrivée.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir caché cette information cruciale pour vous, mais à notre dernière rencontre, vous étiez beaucoup trop jeune à mon goût pour que je puisse vous mettre dans la confidence. Je préférais que vous grandissiez avant de vous dévoiler les faits. Je craignais une trop grande désillusion si… Si la grotte s'avérait vide.

\- Vous n'avez pas pu y entrer ?, demanda Scath.

\- C'est impossible. Une barrière magique empêche de passer.

\- De la magie féérique, donc, selon votre missive, mon Roi. Pensez-vous que je pourrais franchir cette barrière ?

\- J'en suis quasiment certain, assura Toma. E. Fiore.

Scath observa le Roi. Une telle information si secrète… Pour son bien, bien sûr, mais tout de même. Mais trop tard. Dans cette grotte bourrée – apparemment – de magie féérique, Scath aurait peut-être pu trouver un moyen de se débarrasser du monstre dans ses veines. Cette chose qui était le fruit d'un bug entre ses deux natures, qui avait déjà commis trop de douleur. Une bile âcre monta dans sa bouche.

\- Et après ? Que comptez-vous faire de la grotte ? Allez-vous la pillez de potentiels trésors ?

\- Je… Mademoiselle, je ne vous cache pas que cette grotte à une très grande valeur.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit, coupa Scath.

Le Roi écarquilla les yeux. La fée avait bien grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Scath semblait bien plus impressionnante – peut-être à cause de la robe ? – et avait des allures un peu plus… Princières. La fée posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Cette grotte appartient aux fées. Les humains ne peuvent pas en disposer ainsi.

\- Bien sûr…, gronda le Roi. En tant que dernière fée, elle est votre propriété.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir veillé sur cet héritage durant toutes ces années votre Majesté, s'inclina Scath, mais désormais, je vais en disposer et faire ce qu'il faut avec cette grotte.

\- Mademoiselle Aloka !, reprocha Toma. E. Fiore en notant qu'elle avait abandonné le « Mon Roi ». Cette grotte pourrait contenir des informations capitales sur les fées. Nous savons si peu de choses sur ce peuple, nos connaissances sont si vagues… Ce serait une avancée historique majeure !

\- Je me dois de les conserver. Les fées sont toujours restées secrètes, même au temps de la Grande Alliance au temps du Roi Fou, contra Scath – très fière de toutes les heures passées dans des bibliothèques à la recherche d'informations sur son peuple. Ces connaissances ne concernent pour l'instant que moi, votre Majesté.

Toma. E. Fiore en resta muet. La fée l'observa un instant, ses yeux traduisant son intransigeance. C'était tout d'abord un juste retour des choses pour lui avoir caché l'existence de cette grotte, et aussi car le Roi avait été lui-même que les secrets de la grotte ne concernait qu'elle. Le Roi finit par soupirer.

\- Bien… Je comprends.

\- Votre Majesté…, souffla Scat. Je ne connais pas les propres secrets de mon peuple. Je pense que je devrais être la première à les connaitre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… Vous avez raison. Mais vous privez l'histoire d'un de ses pans entiers, prévint-il.

\- J'en prends conscience, votre Majesté, s'inclina doucement Scath.

Finalement, Toma. E. Fiore fit mander de quoi rédiger une ordonnance. Il écrivit pour la fée une autorisation afin que les gardes à l'entrée de la grotte la laisse passer ainsi qu'une missive déclarant que la caverne n'était plus la propriété de la couronne mais celle de la fée, et que donc les membres de la Garde pouvaient rentrer à Crocus. Il lui montra aussi, sur une carte du pays, la ville de Milky Town.

La toute petite cité se trouvait dans le sud du pays, entre des montagnes et une forêt. Un endroit quasiment invisible, discret. Parfait pour les fées, en somme. Toma. E. Fiore la prévint de l'existence d'une ligne ferroviaire qui allait jusqu'à une ville voisine et prévint que, pour accéder à Milky Town, il fallait faire un court voyage en calèche. Scath hocha la tête.

Le Roi prit congé de la fée, en prenant tout le même le soin de lui souhaiter bonne chance, et Scath quitta le Mercurius – sans escorte cette fois-ci. Ou plutôt, une escorte officieuse. En effet, Aaron la retrouva aux portes du château. Contrairement aux autres soldats, Aaron ne portait pas l'uniforme mais toujours ses plastrons en cuir brun. Il avait juste apparemment arraché un morceau de tissu de son apparat original – ornée de la croix des Chevaliers Sacrés de Cerisiers – et s'en était drapée comme s'il s'agissait d'une cape. Il la salua :

\- Yo ! Comment ça va ? Tu as vu le Roi ?

\- Je viens de quitter la salle du trône, approuva Scath. Je vais partir vers Milky Town, là.

\- Bah… Tu ne restes pas un peu ?, s'étonna le jeune garçon. On est bien ici, pourtant. Je peux même voler un peu dans la paie de mon frère ! Euh… Si tu le croises, tu ne lui dis pas, hein ?

Scath pouffa avant de lui dire que, non, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. D'abord parce qu'elle avait des responsabilités, et aussi parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire à Crocus. De plus, maintenant qu'Aaron était un chevalier, elle allait être toute seule, ce qu'elle ne supporterait pas –elle qui avait toujours était entourée de gens. Avec ses nouvelles informations en poche, elle allait peut-être pouvoir regagner Fairy Tail ainsi que sa famille.

\- Dis… Tu comptes repasser à Fairy Tail, prochainement ?, questionna Aaron.

La fée fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ça ? L'épéiste avait-il oublié quelque chose là-bas ? Elle haussa les épaules :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bah… Euh…

Et là, Scath crut qu'elle avait basculé en plein rêve étrange. Elle observa les joues d'Aaron et remarqua… Scath n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'épéiste rougissait comme un adolescent. La fée en resta ébahie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, ici ?! Les planètes étaient-elles dans le même alignement ? Les dieux s'étaient-ils concertés pour renverser toutes les lois établies ?

\- Au fait… Si tu recroisais Mirajane… Non, rien laisse tomber… ! Ce n'est pas important !

\- Attends, attends… Toi… Mira… Oh… Oh !

\- C'n'est pas du tout ça !, s'écria Aaron. Je… Je voulais juste savoir si… Si… Euh… Rah, mais tu comprends rien du tout !

Scath éclata de rire devant l'embarras du chevalier. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard agacé avant de croiser les bras et de gonfler les joues.

\- T'es vraiment une bécasse de première, reprocha-t-il.

\- Roh… Ne fais pas la tête, Aaron !, sourit Scath en cachant l'éclat de rire dans ses yeux. Dis-moi plutôt au revoir au lieu de bouder !

\- Pfff… Franchement, les fées…, fit semblant de bouder l'épéiste avant de sourire et de prendre Scath sur ses joues avant de coller deux grosses bises sur ses joues.

\- Beurk, s'écria Jotnär que l'on avait quasiment oublié. Vous êtes tellement niais, je me demande comment vous faites pour exister encore. Les démons auraient déjà dut vous becqueter il y a longtemps !

La fée retint un frémissement en entendant parler de démon mais prit l'initiative de sortir Glace de son fourreau avant de sourire puis de presser ses lèvres contre la lame, en ignorant la fine couche de givre qui se répandit sur sa peau. Les protestations de Jotnär devinrent de plus en plus faibles et quand Scath s'écarta, il ne pipait plus mot. Aaron éclata de rire avant de ranger Glace et confia à l'oreille de la fée.

\- A croire que vous vous attirez entre créatures. On dirait même que l'épée est moins froide que d'habitude.

Soudain, ils entendirent la grosse voix d'Arcadios tonner. Aaron grimaça.

\- Aie… Il va m'arracher la tête. Allez, je te laisse p'tite fée, je vais aller me planquer dans les cuisines du palais.

Il la salua de la main avant de s'enfuir en courant. Scath s'éloigna et regagna sa chambre. Aux frais du palais. Elle se débarrassa de sa robe pour bondir dans un jean et pull. Elle rassembla ses affaires et ses joyaux pour s'acheter un billet de train. Elle avait assez pour aller jusqu'à la ville proche de Milky Town et peut-être même assez pour accéder à Magnolia. Mais il ne fallait pas être trop optimiste non plus. Heureusement, maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle n'aurait plus besoin de surveiller autant qu'avant les dépenses. Alors qu'elle faisait un inventaire de son sac, sa Lacrima sonna. Quand Scath décrocha, elle découvrit avec surprise la voix de Mirajane. Scath détacha sa petite lacrima et l'inséra dans un appareil de la suite qui lui permit de projeter la silhouette radieuse de la barmaid.

Celle-ci semblait aux anges, et pour cause. Elle lui relata les derniers évènements à la guilde, ainsi que leur voyage dans un autre monde. Edolas. Scath écarquilla les yeux quand Mirajane lui raconta toute l'histoire.

Alors que la guilde célébrait le retour de Gildarts – comme quoi le dicton Fiorin « deux mages de perdus, un de retrouvé » était vrai – et que la jeune Wendy Marvel (que Scath avait rencontré brièvement) était admise à Fairy Tail avec Carla, la guilde fut aspirée dans un vortex vers un autre Monde, Edolas, un monde sans magie propriétaire, ce qui rendait l'existence de Scath impossible là-bas. Seuls Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Lucy et Mistgun ne furent pas aspirés. Les autres avaient été transformés en lacrima géante. Scath se félicita de ne pas avoir été là. Si elle-même s'était faite transformer en cristal, étant composée en grande partie de magie, elle en serait morte peut-être morte.

Mirajane leur compta toutes leurs déboires et, finalement, comment après plusieurs mésaventures, Mistgun se révéla être le prince héritier de ce monde-là. Scath n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Et, enfin, à leur retour, ils avaient découverts que Lisanna n'était pas morte mais avait été aspiré à Edolas. La jeune sœur Strauss vint saluer la fée qui n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Scath s'en fichait un peu mais n'osa rien dire. Elle avait déjà fait un gros scandale, ce n'était pas nécessaire d'enfoncer le clou. Quand la guilde découvrit que Mirajane discutait avec la fée, personne ne vint lui adresser un mot, ce qui la rassura. Elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de les revoir tous.

Mirajane se pencha sur la Lacrima et lui raconta que les mages avaient rencontré le double de Scath, là-bas. Ce n'était bien sûr pas une fée mais une humaine pure souche, physiquement semblable à la fée. Cette Edo-Scath était devenue folle après avoir été torturée par le Royaume d'Edolas, pour qu'on la force à révéler l'existence d'Edo-Fairy Tail – alors une guilde clandestine. Quand ils avaient libéré cette Scath totalement dérangée, Fairy Tail l'avait retrouvé et protégé. Son compagnon, Luxus, un homme timide, effacé et fou amoureux d'elle, l'avait alors tellement choyée qu'elle se prenait pour une princesse et ne portait que des robes et des diadèmes, essayait de faire renommer la guilde à son nom. La fée se sentit triste pour son double, ainsi que son compagnon totalement mordue d'elle.

Finalement, la fée demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait m'appeler, Mira ?

\- Tu ne m'appelais plus !, reprocha la barmaid. Tu n'as pas pensé que j'aurais pu m'inquiéter.

\- Oh… Désolée, Mira, mais étant donné que tu… Enfin… L'anniversaire de la « mort » de Lis' et puis… Après, je n'y ai plus pensé. De toute manière, vous étiez à Edolas après !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Plutôt bien. J'ai trouvé quelques choses intéressantes mais je ne suis pas sûre encore. Ne préviens pas le Maitre, s'il te plait…

\- C'est malin ! Je brûle d'impatience maintenant !, taquina Mirajane.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir quel mystérieux sort tu as jeté sur Aaron ! On ne me la fait pas à moi, il m'a semblé un peu trop rouge quand il m'a parlé de toi !

Devant les yeux amusés de Scath, Mirajane eut un sourire… Satisfait ?! La fée, assise en tailleur sur son lit devant la projection de Mira, attendit que la barmaid poursuive. Celle-ci haussa les épaules, sans départir de son beau sourire :

\- Il m'a rencontré à la guilde, pendant ta convalescence. Il m'a reconnu grâce aux photos du Weekly Sorcerer et m'a invité à sortir. Alors, on a fait connaissance. Il est très gentil et drôle.

\- Roh… Tu aurais donc trouvé chaussure à ton pied ?, roucoula Scath.

\- Qui sait ?, sourit Mirajane avec un clin d'œil.

\- Il est entré dans l'Ordre des Chevaliers Sacrés des Cerisiers, l'informa Scath.

\- Je sais… Il m'avait prévenu avant de partir, mais m'a dit qu'il fausserait compagnie à ses comparses pour revenir de temps à autre. Et puis j'ai un shooting dans pas longtemps à Crocus, je passerai le voir.

Mais on ne refaisait pas une Mirajane, même une Mirajane charmée par un épéiste plutôt mignon. Le naturel revint vite au galop :

\- Tu as reparlé avec Luxus ?

Aouch. Scath grimaça. Elle essaya de détourner le regard, sans succès. Peut-être couper la communication… ? Non, ce n'était pas vraiment gentil. Si Scath faisait ça, elle se risquait même à réveiller la fureur de Satan Soul.

\- Non. Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

\- Fais attention, quand tu le recroiseras, prévint Mirajane.

\- Qui te dit que je vais le recroiser, d'abord ?, questionna la fée. Je ne vais pas chercher à le revoir.

\- Raaah… Je t'en prie Scath ! Vous avez été ensemble très longtemps et vous avez tous les deux étés bannis. Vous allez vous retrouver attirés l'un par l'autre comme deux aimants, affirma la démone.

\- N'importe quoi, siffla la fée en croisant les bras. Tu es juste obnubilée par ton idée de l'amour au premier regard. Luxus et moi, c'était une très grande expérience, mais maintenant, je ne veux plus de cette vie-là. Tu devrais grandir, Mirajane.

Mirajane ne s'offusqua pas du comportement agressif de la fée et ne fit de la couver d'un regard affectueux. Même si elle était plus jeune, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était comme une maman pour Scath. Elle lui sourit très doucement :

\- Scath…, soupira la barmaid. N'essaye pas de me mentir. Je suis sûre que tu aimes encore Luxus.

La fée écarquilla les yeux. Elle ? Amoureuse de Luxus, encore ? Elle gonfla ses joues. Même si Scath ne la regardait plus, venait de tourner la tête à la barmaid, Mirajane poursuivit. Elle fulminait de rage. La vie, ce n'était pas ça… Elle avait envie de frapper Mirajane.

\- Vous êtes resté ensemble tellement longtemps…, répéta la jeune femme. Tu ne pourrais pas l'oublier juste comme ça. Je te connais, Scath. Tu es souvent aveuglée par le bien que font les gens autour de toi. J'ai peur que tu pardonnes trop vite à Luxus. On te l'a toujours dit, ils abusent toujours de ton sourire.

\- Ca suffit Mirajane. Ferme-là maintenant. Je ne veux plus t'entendre.

\- Scath…, souffla la femme aux cheveux blancs.

\- Non. Ca suffit. La vie n'est pas un conte avec une seule histoire romantique pour toute une vie. Il y a des rencontres, tout pleins, des erreurs. Oui, Mira. Luxus et moi, c'était une erreur. Une relation abusive dans les deux sens. Regarde comme ça nous a foutu en l'air. Alors arrête d'y croire aveuglément. Expérimente les individus, ne reste pas prisonnière des histoires pour les gosses. Bonne soirée Mira.

Et Scath raccrocha, furieuse.


	61. Mélancolithe

**_Chapitre_**

_Mélancolithe_

Le lendemain, Scath était assise dans un wagon désert, à l'image du train entier. Peu de personnes se rendaient à l'est de Fiore en hiver. En effet, les gens avaient plus tendance à se rendre à l'Ouest ou rester chez eux. En été, par contre, toutes les côtes du pays se retrouvaient assiégées. Scath, ennuyée par ce voyage monotone, posa son front contre la vitre glacée du wagon et observa les paysages maussades. Fiore toute entière était baignée d'une triste lumière grise à cause du temps morose. Il semblait qu'il pouvait pleuvoir à tout moment sur elle. Ou neiger.

Finalement, après un trajet interminable, Scath arriva dans la ville de correspondance, non loin de Milky Way. Enroulée dans sa cape, le sac sur l'épaule et frigorifiée, elle descendit du train et se dirigea vers la sortie est de la ville, afin de trouver un véhicule qui allait jusqu'à Milky Way. Scath traversa la ville rapidement sans s'attarder et découvrit plusieurs personnes qui attendaient devant une calèche de fortune. La fée interpella un riverain :

\- Excusez-moi… Est-ce que cette calèche va jusqu'à Milky Way, s'il vous plait ?

\- Hum, hum, fit l'homme en hochant la tête avant d'ajouter. Mais elle est complète et va bientôt partir. Vous allez devoir attendre la prochaine, je pense.

Scath s'écarta légèrement après l'avoir remerciée, avec une moue déçue. Attendre ici ? Mais… Combien de temps ? Et puis, que pouvait-elle faire en attendant la prochaine calèche ? Un cochet fendit la foule, une casquette enfoncée de travers sur le crâne, des boutons d'acnés sur le visage et l'air un peu agacé par sa tâche. Il demanda aux personnes de monter et Scath pinça les lèvres. Non, décidément, elle n'allait pas attendre ici bêtement dans le froid. Elle se liquéfia dans son ombre et celle-ci serpenta pour s'infiltrer dans la calèche qui s'en allait. Scath s'insinua et se cacha dans celle du cochet.

Le trajet fut assez rapide, la calèche filant prestement et ne traversa qu'une grande plaine avant d'aller de perdre dans un village entouré d'une forêt et de montagnes. Lorsque la calèche s'arrêta, Scath s'écarta avant de reprendre forme humaine. Les riverains l'ayant aperçu au départ de la ville précédente lui jetèrent un regard surpris mais ne dirent rien. Dans sa poche, la fée sentait l'enveloppe contenant l'ordonnance du Roi la piquer un peu à travers le tissu.

_Je, soussigné Toma. E. Fiore, troisième roi du pays depuis Bérenger le Fol, autorise la fée Scathach Aloka à se rendre dans la grotte dite inaccessible de Milky Town ainsi que somme les membres de la Garde Royale en charge de la surveillance desdits lieux de quitter ceux-ci afin de regagner Crocus et le Mercurius au plus vite. _

_Toma. E. Fiore._

Le Roi lui avait indiqué que la grotte se trouvait sur les hauteurs de la ville. Scath ne perdit aucun instant et décida de s'y rendre de suite. La fée escalada un chemin de terre où aucune personne ne semblait être venue se perdre et grimpa une pente beaucoup trop raide à son goût. Pour couronner le tout, il se mit à pleuvoir, trempant la fée qui laissa les gouttes ruisseler sur son nez, alourdir ses longs cheveux. La terre devint boue sous ses semelles, la crottant jusqu'à mi mollet. Enfin, couverte de sueur et de pluie, ainsi que de boue, elle arriva devant la grotte, gardée par deux gardes à l'abri de la pluie.

En la voyant arriver, l'un leva son arme – une lance acérée – alors que l'autre levait la main :

\- Je suis désolée ma Dame, mais cette grotte n'est pas autorisée au public. Veuillez rebrousser chemin.

A ce stade, trois mini-Scath se battaient à l'intérieur de la fée. Une voulait hurler qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce chemin pour rien et qu'elle lui apprendre à la renvoyer ainsi, l'autre était impressionnée par sa politesse en voyant qu'il l'appelait « Ma Dame » alors qu'elle était couverte de boue, de sueur et d'eau et qu'elle ne sentait probablement pas la rose, et la troisième était tellement épuisée qu'elle sanglotait en agitant la lettre du Roi.

Scath secoua la tête pour chasser ses prémices de schizophrénie et s'approcha en tendant la lettre de Toma. E. Fiore en ouvrant la bouche, hors d'haleine :

\- J'ai une missive du roi…

Le garde s'en saisit alors que Scath lorgnait sur l'abri où les deux gardes se trouvaient. Elle tira sur sa capuche afin de s'abriter des gouttes glacées alors que l'homme lisait la lettre et s'assurait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un faux. Après une minutieuse observation du sceau de cire et de la signature du Roi, il hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers son acolyte et de lui tendre la missive. Il regarda ensuite la fée de nouveau :

\- Cette grotte est votre héritage, alors ?

Scath hocha la tête, ruisselante de pluie. Le garde observa son acolyte replier leurs affaires vers une tente aux couleurs du Roi. Il demanda tout en faisant signe à la fée de venir se mettre à l'abri, finalement :

\- J'espère que vous allez trouver des réponses, en tout cas. Vous ne voulez pas qu'on reste jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez quelque chose, ma Dame ?

\- Non, mais merci beaucoup. Je vais me débrouiller seule, affirma-t-elle.

\- Comme vous voulez, acquiesça finalement le garde.

La jeune femme attendit qu'ils aient levé le camp avant d'oser s'enfoncer dans la grotte. Elle retira sa capuche et posa son sac à l'entrée, avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur, libérée du poids de ses affaires. La grotte était sombre mais ce n'était pas un problème pour les yeux de Scath, qui se revêtirent de leur habituelle lentille sombre. L'humidité de la grotte faisait ruisseler sur les murs des petites rivières de pluie et creusaient lentement la roche. Il régnait dans les lieux une odeur de renfermé qui écœura un temps la fée. Avant même d'atteindre la fin de la grotte, Scath dut s'arrêter, impossible d'avancer plus loin. Elle n'avait pas rencontré de mur magique mais la présence de magie féérique était si forte que la fée avait Shadow Hybrid à fleur de peau, si bien que si elle poursuivait sa route, elle allait se transformer. Et Scath avait peur. Qu'allait-il se passer si elle se transformait ainsi, sans alliée pour la ramener à la raison… ? Continuer n'était pas raisonnable. Elle préféra reculer de la grotte. En plus, elle était plutôt fatiguée. Elle essayerait le lendemain, en pleine possession de ses moyens. Au pire, elle condamnerait l'entrée et resterait prisonnière de la grotte. La fée récupéra son sac avant de condamner l'entrée à grand renfort de ronces de cristal.

Elle hésita un peu avant de rejoindre Milky Way. Les réponses, elles étaient si près et Scath ne pouvait pas s'y rendre ! Peut-être que si un membre de Fairy Tail puissant l'escortait et savait la contrôler… Mirajane peut-être ? La Démone saurait sans doute maitriser une Shadow Hybrid en furie, elle se prendrait peut-être quelques attaques mais y parviendrait. Ou Gildarts ? Il était très puissant également ! Et Makarov ? Il accepterait sans doute ! Scath observa ses cheveux trempés et ses chaussures crottées. Elle verrait ça plus tard, pour l'heure, elle allait s'octroyer quelques heures de sommeil et une douche brûlante. Quand la fée revint dans Milky Way, elle découvrit que désormais la ville grouillait de monde. Une foule de gens progressait dans un même sens. C'était l'heure de pointe, tout le monde rentrait chez soi pour retrouver sa famille, dormir. Scath resta perplexe devant cette foule de gens. Elle ne connaissait pas ce train-train quotidien là et se rendit compte de sa chance d'être Mage. Elle ne savait pas comment vivait un ouvrier qui répétait la même tâche – jamais vraiment gratifiante – elle qui ne connaissait que des missions variées. Scath observa les gens s'avancer une masse fluide vers leur maison. Finalement, la fée secoua la tête comme pour cesser de penser.

Elle loua une chambre dans une auberge et s'endormit après une très longue douche brûlante qui lui donna une étrange sensation au niveau des articulations de ses ailes. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle prit copieux déjeuner avant de regagner la grotte, profitant d'une accalmie météorologique. Elle écarta les ronces de cristal avant de les refermer derrière elle. Une fois isolée du monde, Scath ferma les yeux et, quand elle les rouvrit, elle était la Shadow Hybrid contrôlée, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux rouges. Elle dégrafa sa cape et déplia ses longues ailes. La fée décrocha sa Lacrima, la manipula un instant avant de la lancer et de la voir flotter au-dessus de son épaule. Le cristal filmerait toute la scène, c'était un moyen de s'assurer que la fée n'hallucinait pas et conserver une trace.

Scath s'enfonça alors dans les profondeurs de la grotte, étouffée par l'effarante densité de magie féérique dans la grotte. Finalement, elle parvint au fond de la grotte et découvrit, médusée, une stèle magnifique et rayonnante. Ses éclats se répercutaient sur des joyaux multicolores dans la pierre et illuminait toute la pièce. De l'ambre s'était solidifiée en provenance du plafond et avait coulé jusqu'à la stèle. Scath s'avança avant de s'agenouiller devant la pierre. Celle-ci était imbibée de magie féérique. Fascinée, la fée l'effleura et la stèle se mit à luire.

Une brume pailletée d'or enveloppa la pierre et, lentement, une silhouette se découpa au sein de celle-ci. Deux yeux d'un vert solaire transpercèrent le brouillard. Un visage lentement émergea, léché par des petites langues cotonneuses et des cheveux d'acajou dévalèrent des pentes vertigineuses. Deux ailes de libellules vaporeuses se dévoilèrent aux yeux de Scath. L'ambre au plafond de la grotte se mit à couler pour former deux colonnes finement sculptées comme un portail vers un autre monde, encadrant l'apparition. Un corps laiteux s'extrayait de cette brume. Des reflets ambrés dansèrent sur ces bras pâles, s'accrochant sur la robe de voile qui dévoilait des jambes grêles caressées par une queue fourchue couleur crème et la naissance de deux seins généreux. Finalement, l'apparition baissa ses yeux verts vers Scath et lui adressa un joli sourire rassurant. La fée sentit un frisson parcourir son dos. Une fée… Une fée devant elle…

\- Scathach… Tu as trouvé ma stèle…, souffla la créature splendide. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin de rencontrer…

La fée s'assit gracieusement devant Scath, la laissant perplexe. Elle tendit sa main vaporeuse pour tenter d'effleurer la peau tout aussi pâle de la jeune hybride fée et humain mais ne réussit qu'à traverser sa peau. Comme un fantôme…

\- Je craignais que tu ne puisses jamais trouver de stèles féériques.

\- Une… Stèle féérique… ?, bredouilla Scath, intimidée.

\- Il s'agit de pierre où les âmes des fées sont conservées et peuvent réapparaitre une unique fois sur Terre, après leur mort. Toutes les autres ont été détruites, lors de la guerre contre le Roi Fou, sauf la mienne – cachée – et celle de la Reine…, souffla la fée, soudainement triste à en mourir.

Scath observa la femme splendide devant elle. La brume dansait lentement autour d'elles. Comment cette fée pouvait-elle faire la taille d'un humain ? C'était impossible, non ? La fée posa ses mains sur ses genoux à son tour.

\- Je te dois quelques explications, ma belle, poursuivit la fée en chassant la tristesse de ses yeux. Mon nom est Mélancolithe, je suis la dernière fée pure.

Un instant, Scath eut un faux espoir avant de comprendre. Mélancolithe était la dernière fée pure étant donné qu'elle avait été la dernière fée à mourir. L'hybride se sentit désespérée. Même si elle possédait toutes les réponses, elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de connaitre son peuple.

\- Nous nous sommes toutes éteintes, fées comme féetauds. Notre peuple fut massacré lors de la guerre contre le Roi Fou. Il nous tua, au même titre que les mages et réduisit notre existence à la simple légende.

\- Attendez… Je ne comprends pas… Si les fées sont toutes mortes il y a plusieurs siècles… Alors comment…

\- Comment peux-tu être ici ?

Mélancolithe produisit un petit bruit avec sa bouche, comme pour l'humidifier de nouveau. Elle leva ses yeux vers Scath de nouveau, vrillant ses yeux verts dans ses charbons ardents.

\- Je ne suis pas morte lors de ces grandes battues. J'ai quitté les fées quand j'ai appris que la menace de Bérenger III approchait… J'ai supplié de fuir mais elles ont voulu essayer de le raisonner… Cela fut vain. La Reine – ma sœur ainée – n'était pas sotte non plus et m'a demandé, en cas de défaite de la part de notre peuple, de créer une descendance à notre espèce. Elle m'offrit un peu de son sang de souveraine, sans que je ne sache quoi en faire à l'époque. J'ai survécu en me cachant durant de longs siècles, coupant tous liens avec l'extérieur. Quand je suis revenue dans ce monde, l'année X754 débutait…

Neuf ans avant la vraisemblable année de la naissance de Scath… La fée écoutait avec patience son ainée, fascinée. Les réponses allaient enfin être si proches… Si proches… Mélancolithe marqua de nouveau une pause, adoptant un rythme d'excellent conteur, comme si elle s'était exercée toute sa vie à relater cette histoire.

\- J'ai appris que les fées n'existaient plus et s'étaient éteintes… J'étais la dernière de mon espèce… Tu peux comprendre ce que cela fait, sans doute ? Se savoir seule au monde sans aucune personne semblable. J'ai failli me laisser mourir puis j'ai décidé, après de longues réflexions, de me lancer dans la grandiose entreprise demandée par ma sœur. Faire renaitre les fées de ma propre main.

Scath écarquilla les yeux. Mélancolithe avait un éclat de puissance dans l'œil, comme si elle revivait ces instants. Les fées restèrent un instant en chien de faïence, à se regarder sans un mot.

\- Tu connais le fonctionnement de la magie. Elle nécessite un flux naturel et l'esprit d'un organisme. J'ai utilisé ma magie en l'entremêlant à un flux naturel pour créer des êtres féériques. Je t'ai créé Scath, ainsi que plusieurs fées et féetauds. Moi, Mélancolithe, suis ta mère.

La plus jeune écarquilla les yeux. Un grand silence tomba sur la fée. Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Scath. Sa mère… Elle qui s'était toujours cru sans famille venait de se découvrir une mère… Oh, bien sûr, elle n'avait fait que la créer comme un golem mais… C'était déjà tellement ! Mélancolithe poursuivit :

\- Ou plutôt, je suis ta sœur. J'ai créé tes frères et sœurs en utilisant purement des magies mais, pour toi, j'ai incorporé dans ton corps le sang de ma défunte sœur. Pour la faire renaitre d'une certaine manière. Je voulais qu'elle perdure et que notre peuple possède une nouvelle Reine. Tu fus celle que j'ai choisie, par hasard bien sûr.

Elle… Scath déglutit. Elle portait dans ses veines le sang de la Reine des Fées… Elle fixa son poignet d'un air estomaqué. Mélancolithe reprit la parole :

\- J'avais réussi à recréer le processus de reproduction d'une fée avec ma magie et la nature. Mais ce fut très éprouvant et je failli mourir plusieurs fois. Je m'étais, à l'époque installée dans le village de Kumate. Tes frères, tes sœurs et toi-même avaient été installé dans des cocons de magie qui vous protégeaient de l'extérieur. Je ne voulais pas qu'un humain vous contamine. J'ai veillé sur vous durant neuf ans, je vous avais nommé et je vos aimais. Tu étais Neralu à l'époque. Un jour, le village fut attaqué et… Mon dieu… Ce fut un tel massacre… Aucun de tes frères ou tes sœurs ne survécurent… Tu fus la seule… Peut-être était-ce parce que tu étais la première, la plus résistance et épanouie, à cause du sang d'héritière dans tes veines ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Mélancolithe se tut de nouveau, comme si elle réfléchissait de nouveau à cet étrange phénomène. Scath respecta son silence. Elle avait eu des frères et des sœurs à une époque… Elle avait fait partie de ces fées censées faire renaitre leur espèce et avait été la seule à survivre… Scath n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

\- Fairy Tail t'a retrouvé et j'ai découvert que tu avais assimilé alors de l'ADN humain… Je n'y croyais pas, c'était fou ! Je ne pensais pas que mes golems soient en mesure d'acquérir un second ADN comme les nouveau-nés. Je suis morte peu de temps après, épuisée à cause de toute la magie que j'avais dépensé pour vous, mes enfants… Mon âme a rejoint cette stèle centenaire créée uniquement pour servir de réceptacle à mon âme. J'ai d'ailleurs peu de temps, je vais devoir retourner parmi les autres fées bientôt. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te revoir. Tu es très belle, tu as bien grandie.

\- Attendez, Mélancolithe ! J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose… Je veux me débarrasser de mon double ! Je vous en supplie, donnez-moi un moyen d'y parvenir ! Je veux détruire ce qui lutte en moi…

La fée resta pensive et hocha la tête. Elle reporta ses yeux sur Scath. Mélancolithe hésita un instant avant de lui dire :

\- J'ignore ce qui cause ce trouble… Un problème avec l'assimilation de ta nature humaine… ? Je ne sais pas mais… Enfin… Ce n'est qu'une théorie mais… Sur Tenroujima, à l'époque lieu où les fées régnaient en maitre, sur la stèle de la Reine, ma sœur ainée, se trouve scellé l'un des sorts de notre peuple, la Lumière des Fées, la rivière d'or purificatrice. Rends-toi sur l'île et utilise le sort sur toi-même. Le mal s'en trouvera alors purifié. Du moins, c'est ce que veut la logique, j'ignore si cela peut fonctionner.

Scath sentit une boule enfler sans sa poitrine. La réponse à ses tourments… Depuis le début, elle se trouvait sur Tenroujima ! Elle devait faire part de ces informations à Makarov sur le champ. La vivante se leva et bredouilla des remerciements éperdus. Mélancolithe se redressa avant de se dissoudre en des milliards de paillettes d'or. L'ambre se figea et ne bougea plus, la stèle cessa de luire et la grotte ne redevint qu'une cavité rocheuse comme une autre.


	62. Retour aux sources

_**Soyons sérieux deux minutes. Après cette blague de mauvais goût, voilà le chapitre que j'ai véritablement écrit parce que je suis pas qu'un fdp. Bonne lecture les gonzes**_

_**Chapitre**_

_Retour aux sources_

Quand Scath arriva à la grande porte Est de Magnolia, le soleil était à son zénith et resplendissait sur la neige qui était tombée sur la ville. Celle-ci grouillait d'activité, les enfants multipliaient les batailles de neige dans les rues, des bonshommes avaient poussé dans les rues et Noël emplissait déjà l'air. La fée retira sa capuche et hésita un instant avant de pénétrer dans la ville. Elle marcha après ce premier pas incertain sans l'ombre d'un doute pour remonter la grande rue, jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée de Fairy Tail. Même depuis la rue, elle pouvait déjà entendre les cris d'une apparente bagarre. La fée traversa la cour avant de poser sa main sur le battant de la porte. Elle prit une grande inspiration au moment où une chaise passait à travers une fenêtre et, à deux mains, poussa la porte, stoppant net la bagarre en générant un effet de surprise.

Comme dans un western, les regards se tournèrent vers elle et Scath eut une soudaine envie de s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes. Malheureusement pour elle, parler avec Makarov était nécessaire pour lui montrer l'entrevue avec Mélancolithe et lui parler de Tenroujima. Elle fit un pas en avant et, dernière elle, la porte se referma comme pour la condamner. Tous les mages semblèrent trop surpris pour réagir. Natsu et Grey qui se menaçaient l'un l'autre de leur poing restèrent perplexe alors que Mirajane sortait de derrière bar, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Personne ne semblait s'attendre à la voir revenir si vite… ! La voix de Makarov, perché sur la mezzanine du premier étage tonna :

\- Tu as trouvé un moyen ?

\- Je… Je crois. Puis-je vous parler en parler ?

Le Maitre de la guilde hocha la tête avant de sauter au sol. Suivi de près par la fée, ils montèrent dans le bureau de Makarov. Scath sentait les regards sur sa nuque. Personne ne savait quoi lui dire, et ça lui allait très bien. Finalement, loin des bruits incessants de la guilde, Scath observa Makarov s'assoir en face d'elle. Elle se sentait mal, après les insultes qu'elle lui avait jetées au visage. Elle sentait sa bouche s'assécher… Finalement, il lui sourit.

\- Allez… Viens, assieds-toi. Tu vas bien ?

\- M-Merci… Oui, et vous ?

\- Bien, bien. Tu as appris le retour de Lisanna, n'est-ce pas ?

\- O-oui…

Scath n'osa plus parler. Elle tritura ses doigts, tira sur ses phalanges avant de bredouiller :

\- Je… Je voulais vous dire que… Je suis désolée pour… J'ai souhaité votre mort… C'était… Trop.

\- C'est bon, Scath. Tu étais énervée, je peux le comprendre.

Il s'avança pour lui prendre la main, souriant, et lui annonça, la paralysant :

\- C'est le devoir d'un père de savoir pardonner les coups de sang de son enfant.

La fée écarquilla les yeux. Un… Père… ? Pouvait-il toujours être le sien… ? Mais elle ne le voulait pas comme père… Elle essaya de bredouiller quelque chose mais ne réussit qu'à produire un croassement. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête. Makarov se pencha sur le bureau alors que Scath, pour changer de sujet afin de cacher sa gêne, elle décrocha sa lacrima de son cou et lui tendit le collier :

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer…

Alors que Makarov insérait la petite larme de cristal dans une machine permettant de projeter les images enregistrées, Scath lui raconta son départ de la guilde et comment elle avait découvert la lettre du Roi dans ses vieilles affaires, puis son entrevue avec celui-ci, la découverte de la grotte de Milky Way et la rencontre qu'elle avait fait là-bas. Alors que l'enregistrement débutait, dévoilant une Shadow Hybrid maitrisée, aux cheveux noirs, Makarov haussa les sourcils :

\- Tu t'es retransformée de ton plein gré ? C'est bien. J'avais peur que tu n'oses plus employer ton pouvoir et que tu te renfermes, comme après la mort de Lyra.

\- Oui… Il y avait beaucoup de magie féérique dans la grotte… J'avais peur de me transformer sans me contrôler donc… J'ai préféré…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge alors que les yeux de Makarov suivaient la progression de Scath dans la grotte. Ils visionnèrent l'enregistrement sans un mot. Les yeux de Makarov s'écarquillèrent quand il découvrit l'apparition fantastique de Mélancolithe. Il resta bouche bée durant tout le temps où elle fut projetée et, quand l'enregistrement cessa sur Scath qui scellait l'entrée de la grotte, il se frotta les cheveux.

\- C'est… C'est impressionnant… J'ignorais l'existence de telles stèles… Et… Pour Fairy Glitter… La lumière des fées… Hum… La théorie de cette Mélancolithe se tient… Ce sort se trouve sur Tenroujima, il est bel et bien scellé sur la tombe de Master Mavis. Mavis Vermillion fut la seule à retrouver la magie féérique – elle qui venait de cette ile – et apprit à maitriser trois grands sorts. A sa mort, Purehito, mon prédécesseur en tant que maitre de la guilde ancra le sort sur la tombe de la Fondatrice et seuls les maitres suivants apprirent à maitriser la magie féérique. La lumière des fées, si j'en crois ce que j'ai appris, est un fleuve de lumière guidée par la main même de la Reine des Fées qui ruisselle sur le monde afin de laver son adversaire du mal. En effet… Si le sort est utilisé sur toi… Cet instinct animal en toi pourrait être chassé.

\- Je ne peux pas me rendre sur Tenroujima, sans être membre de la guilde…, murmura Scath.

Makarov l'observa un instant, pensif, avant de soupirer. Il posa ses coudes sur son bureau et croisa ses mains. Scath déglutit et observa son ancien maitre à travers ses cils.

\- Eh bien…, finit-il par souffler après plusieurs minutes de silence. Je pense que, de toute manière, je ne pouvais pas te garder bannie de la guilde à jamais. Après tout, tu es une fée, ta place est sans doute à Fairy Tail. Et tu as rempli ta part du contrat, tu as trouvé un moyen de te débarrasser de Shadow Hybrid – quand bien même ce projet n'a pas encore aboutie mais… Ecoute, je vais te faire réintégrer Fairy Tail et nous nous rendrons sur Tenroujima pour les prochains examens, pour définir le prochain mage de Rang-S.

\- J'avais totalement oublié que cette période ce rapprochait…, avoua Scath, un peu gênée.

\- Je vais envoyer cet enregistrement au Conseil Magique. Afin de justifier ton retour, tu comprends ? Après tout, j'avais conclu cet accord avec lui.

Scath pinça les lèvres. Elle se sentait mal de voir son histoire être quasiment vendue. Le Conseil était tellement secret, personne ne verrait cette vidéo. Par précaution, elle demanda à Makarov de faire passer le mot et il accepta tout en ressortant le tampon à orné du sigle de Fairy Tail. Scath releva sa manche et sentit pour la troisième fois le sceau s'imprimer sur sa peau. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Makarov.

\- Je ne veux pas réintégrer Fairy Tail.

Le Maitre de la Guilde sursauta, surpris. Scath mordilla sa lèvre. Elle était gênée, il l'avait accueilli dans sa grande famille, et elle s'était mise à les détester tous et à refuser toutes ces années avec eux. Elle poursuivit.

\- Je vais devenir dingue si je reste à Fairy Tail. J'ai l'impression de détester tout le monde, de n'être qu'une potiche. Et je suis prisonnière de ce cadre. Je veux vivre autre chose, loin de ce que j'ai toujours connu. J'en ai assez de cette famille qui me rappelle cruellement que je n'ai rien d'autre, que je n'ai jamais rien construit de toute ma vie. J'en ai assez d'avoir un Maitre au-dessus de moi. Je veux être libre.

\- Je te comprends. Tu as parfaitement raison de penser comme ça. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu resteras mage dans la guilde jusqu'à la fin de l'examen, ça te va ? S'il te plait, ne parle pas ce cet arrangement. Faisons en sorte de garder ça en interne. Je te prie de continuer de te conduire comme avant jusqu'à la fin de cet engagement, et après tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Elle retira sa cape et, quand elle sortit du bureau, les regards se vrillèrent de nouveau sur elle. Allait-elle repartir ? Macao et Wakaba se mordillaient les doigts, Cana la regardait avec interrogation et Mirajane, elle serrait les mains. Scath découvrit Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Grey – qui lui adressa un sourire maladroit -, Juvia – qui en devint donc malade de jalousie -, Levy, Gajeel, Jet, Droy Wendy, les Exceeds, la RaijinShū, Lisanna, Elfman, Alzack, Bisqua, Roméo … Et c'est en les découvrant tous qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle n'avait rien à faire avec tous ces gens qui respiraient la vie. Ils étaient tous bien dans Fairy Tail, pas elle, et c'était pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait pas les regarder dans les yeux, les aimer comme elle le devrait. Scath membre de Fairy Tail, elle n'était qu'un fantôme d'elle-même.

La fée descendit les escaliers, son épaule visible aux yeux de tous, et sortit de la guilde sans dire un mot. Personne ne la retint.

Scath redécouvrit Fairy Tail dans une période post-examen, ce qui la rendit heureuse devant toute cette activité. Elle avait toujours quelque chose à faire, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de discuter avec les mages. Quasiment tous se précipitaient travailler et ne s'attardaient jamais. Lucy vint quémander à Scath des informations sur le pourquoi de l'agitation ambiante mais elle tint sa langue pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. La fée fit alors la rencontre de Panther Lily, l'Exceed de Gajeel, qui venait d'Edolas et pouvait adapter son corps de chat pour qu'il ressemble à un homme. Il était un grand épéiste, pouvant rivaliser avec Erza. Gildarts était aussi de retour à la guilde pour les examens et Scath passa un peu de temps avec celui qui l'avait découvert. Il fut le seul à qui elle confia ses découvertes lors de son exil. Après tout, il l'avait découvert, si bien qu'il était légitime de savoir ce genre de choses. Elle discuta avec lui de son mal être et il l'écouta, sans la juger.

Quand Makarov décida enfin de faire l'annonce pour présenter les participants à l'examen de mages de Rang-S, Scath fut surprise qu'on l'appelle à monter sur scène, avec Mira, Erza et Gildarts. Dans la salle, la tension était perceptible, comme tous les ans. Quand le rideau se leva sur le Maitre et les mages de Rang-S, des grands cris de joie jaillirent. Scath croisa les bras alors que Makarov se raclait la gorge.

\- Fairy Tail ! Comme nous le faisons tous les ans en cette période de l'année, je vais annoncer le nom des mages participants à l'examen avancé des Mages de Rang-S.

Le Maitre de la guilde fut interrompu par une grande clameur joyeuse. Scath échangea un regard avec Mirajane. Franchement, certaines choses ne changeaient pas avec le temps. L'excitation des mages étaient toujours la même, mais Scath savait bien que, dans quelques minutes, une épaisse chape de tristesse tomberait sur ceux qui n'avaient pas été choisi. La fée observa Grey. Jamais, depuis qu'il était arrivé à la guilde, il n'avait été nommé pour l'examen, contrairement à Cana qui avait souvent été appelée mais n'avait jamais réussi. Natsu s'embrasa. Erza ordonna brutalement le silence, et ce fut penaud que les mages obéirent, un peu craintif. Gildarts les réprimanda en leur faisant remarquer de le maitre n'avait pas fini de parler. Makarov leur adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant avant de reprendre :

\- L'examen de cette année, pour la seconde fois en huit ans, l'examen de cette année se déroulera sur l'ile de Tenroujima, la terre sainte de notre guilde. Tout au long de l'année, j'ai jugé vos pouvoirs, votre cœur et votre âme.

Scath laissa son esprit divaguer. Huit ans auparavant, elle avait été choisie pour participer à cet examen, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant et tout juste cinq ans d'existence. L'âme et le cœur que Makarov avait jugé, à l'époque, étaient encore purs et ignorants. Désormais, elle se demandait si elle pourrait encore être choisie, après toutes ses erreurs et ses crimes. Probablement pas. Elle n'osait pas demander à Makarov.

\- Il y aura, cette année, huit participants !

Il déplia une liste que Mirajane lui tendit et Scath fronça les sourcils. Elle ne connaissait pas le nom des mages choisies, à l'instar de ses compagnons. Même Mira n'en savait rien, car Makarov ne voulait pas de fuite. Un jour, Natsu avait connu le nom des participants et l'examen avait été annulé. Depuis, plus personne n'avait osé tricher.

\- Natsu Dragneel ! Grey Fullbuster !

Bien sûr. Après tout, les deux rivaux avaient énormément travaillé cette année et Scath les trouvait très légitime de cet examen. Grey lui adressa un clin d'œil motivé. Après Scath et Luxus, c'était à lui de devenir Mage de Rang-S. Ils étaient, après tout, ensemble depuis le début, et c'était quasiment évident de le voir devenir aussi important que la fée et le Dragon Foudroyant. Si Lyra était encore parmi eux, il était certain qu'elle aussi serait au côté de la fée. Scath s'obligeait à adresser des signes aux mages nommés, pour feindre l'implication, alors qu'elle pensait beaucoup à l'après-examen.

\- Juvia Lockser ! Elfman Strauss ! Cana Alberona !

Cana ? Encore ? Ça en devenait presque malsain de la laisser participer chaque année, quasiment. La cartomancienne enchainait toujours échec sur échec et c'était à la petite cuillère que les mages devaient la ramasser. Alors, chaque année, à la fin de celle-ci, Cana songeait toujours à quitter la guilde. La fée lui adressa un sourire vague, détachée des évènements, qui se perdit devant l'air triste de la jeune femme. Scath observa rapidement Grey, qui hocha la tête en comprenant ce que tentait de faire passer la fée. Il fendit la foule et passa son bras sur l'épaule de Cana, amicalement. Elle leur adressa un piteux sourire qui ne suffit à convaincre ni Grey ni Scath. Dans son dos, Wakaba et Macao ne réalisaient pas la tristesse de Cana et lui souriaient.

\- Fried Justine ! Levy MacGarden !

Le leader de la RaijinShū hocha la tête dignement alors que Bixrow semblait aux anges à ses côtés. Scath l'observa. Il devait être très fier de lui, il allait pouvoir ainsi suivre les pas de Luxus. Si le Dragon Slayer revenait, Fried espérait s'attirer les faveurs de son leader. A défaut d'avoir le soutien de Luxus – l'aurait-il manifesté s'il avait été là ? – il reçut un signe de tête de la part de Scath. Levy, elle était acclamée par la Shadow Gear. Mirajane échangea un regard avec Scath. C'était la première fois que la scripte était choisie, les deux mages espéraient que cet examen se déroulerait bien pour elle.

\- Mest Gryder !

Soudain, Scath se figea. Mest Gryder ?! Qui était ce type ? Scath était pourtant intimement persuadée de n'avoir jamais rencontré cet homme. Elle tourna la tête vers Mirajane, qui ne semblait pas dérangée le moins du monde par cette apparition. Comme toute la guilde d'ailleurs. Des louanges étaient jetées sur le mage alors que la fée demandait à la démone.

\- Mest Gryder ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié, Scath ! C'est un grand mage de la guilde ! Il a déjà été appelé pour participer l'année dernière, il était même très proche du but quand il a été vaincu !

\- Mira… Je… Il ne fait pas partie de la guilde, ce type !

\- Scath…

Les yeux de Mira semblaient tressaillir. Scath lui jeta un regard insistant, tout en jetant des petits coups d'œil suspect à Mest, qui n'avait pas remarqué le manège de la fée.

\- Je t'assure, il est là depuis longtemps. Enfin… Maintenant que tu le dis, je ne vous ai jamais vu discuter, tu ne l'as peut-être jamais rencontré ?

Scath fronça les sourcils. « Ne dis pas de bêtises, Mira, pensa-t-elle. J'étais examinatrice, l'année dernière, je m'en souviendrais ! » La fée jeta un regard vers Mest. Cet homme… Il avait jeté un sort sur toute la guilde, pour altérer leurs mémoires, c'était la seul solution possible ! Mais… Pourquoi pas sur Scath ? Elle pinça les lèvres. Le sort avait dû être jeté durant son exil, si bien que Mest l'avait négligé. C'était un sort collectif donc, il n'avait pas pu jeter un sort sur Scath et l'avait oublié. Tant mieux. Maintenant, la fée devait faire profil bas. Mais, si même le Maitre était sous emprise du sort, la fée ne pouvait rien faire. Tant pis. Elle le coincerait alors durant l'examen, elle le testerait ainsi.

Maintenant que les huit candidats avaient été appelés, les autres mages déçus sanglotaient dans leur coin mais globalement, les autres étaient tous assez enthousiastes, satisfaits du cru de l'année. Sauf Scath, évidemment.

\- L'examen aura lieu dans une semaine, vous vous rendrez à Hargeon, où vous prendrez le bateau pour Tenroujima.

\- Participants, appela Mirajane. Veuillez choisir un partenaire durant la semaine de préparation.

\- Vous devez respecter deux règles, pour choisir votre partenaire, poursuivit Erza.

\- Il doit faire partie de la guilde, embraya Scath, et ne doit pas être un Mage de Rang-S.

\- En d'autres termes, termina Gildarts, il est impossible de faire équipe avec Mirajane, Erza, Scath ou moi.

C'était plutôt évident, aux yeux des mages. Après tout, celui qui faisait équipe avec Erza ou Gildarts étaient bien trop avantagés. Scath et Mirajane étaient des alliées redoutables en combat également.

\- Le contenu de l'examen sera expliqué plus en détail sur l'ile. Et, cette année, vous serez face à des ralentissements en la personne d'Erza…

\- QUOI ?!, s'écrièrent les mages, estomaqués.

\- Je vous gênerai aussi dans votre progression !, sourit Mirajane.

\- QUOI ?!, répondit de nouveau la foule.

\- Je vais aussi participer, annonça Scath.

\- QUOI ?!, la foule semblait au bord de l'apoplexie générale.

\- Pas de réclamations !, cria Gildarts. Tous les mages de Rang-S ont empruntés le même chemin.

\- A-Attendez…, bredouilla Elfman. Tu ne veux pas dire que…

\- Tu participes aussi, Gildarts ?, s'écria Natsu, fou de joie.

Gildarts hocha la tête. C'en fut trop. Certains tombèrent en profonde dépression et les plus médusés s'effondrèrent au sol. Grey avait blêmit. Tous les mages de Rang-S allaient participer à l'épreuve en temps qu'adversaires ?! C'était impossible d'espérer réussir l'examen !

\- Bien ! Ce sera tout !, conclut Makarov.

Les mages se dispersèrent et Scath descendit de l'estrade. Avant que Gildarts ne s'éloigne, elle lui glissa :

\- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu trop dur pour eux de tous nous affronter ?

\- Bah ! Ne les sous-estiment pas !

\- Ne les surestimons pas non plus, glissa-t-elle.

\- Tu marques un point !, sourit-il avant de partir.

Scath glissa ses mains dans ses poches, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de découvrir Wendy, Carla, Lisanna, Elfman, Lucy, Grey, Natsu, Happy et Juvia à une table. Elle s'approcha et entendit Grey :

\- Cette année, ce n'est pas de la tarte.

\- Je suis surprise que ce soit la première fois pour vous tous !, s'écria Lucy.

La fée s'avança vers elle et les salua avant de s'assoir à leur table. Natsu, lui, crachait du feu et jubilait qu'il allait devenir mage de Rang-S. Scath vola une gorgée de sa bière avant de lui faire remarquer :

\- N'oublie pas que Gildarts va vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, cette année. Je serais terrifiée à ta place.

Elfman approuva les paroles de la mage en hochant plusieurs fois la tête. Wendy leur souhaita bonne chance alors qu'Elfman voyait ses chances de devenir mage de Rang-S s'éloigner loin… Très loin… Trop loin, même. Lisanna prit en pitié Scath qui volait dans les assiettes de tout le monde et glissa la sienne entre la fée et elle. Scath lui adressa un sourire avant de demander :

\- Vous avez déjà trouvé votre partenaire, ou vous hésitez encore ?

\- Moi, je fais équipe avec Happy !, s'écria Natsu.

\- Avec Happy ?, répéta Elfman. C'est injuste. Si l'épreuve est une course, tu vas gagner en un clin d'œil en volant !

\- Hey !, s'étouffa Lisanna. C'est quoi le problème ?

Alors qu'Elfman tentait de calmer sa petite sœur alors que Scath lorgnait plus sur les frites de cette-dernière, Grey haussa les épaules.

\- Si c'est un combat, en revanche, tu vas avoir des problèmes s'il te manque un partenaire « normal ». Lisanna ou Scath – si tu n'avais été mage de Rang-S, j'entends – auraient été plus judicieuses, elles peuvent voler ET se battre.

\- Grey…, murmura Happy. C'est méchant… Tu vas voir, je vais tout faire pour que Natsu réussisse l'examen.

Lisanna allait ajouter quelque chose mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, le Dragon Slayer et son Exceed étaient déjà partis s'entrainer. Scath sourit devant leur enthousiasme, plus par reflexe que par envie, tout en avalant une grande gorgée de bière volée dans la chope oubliée par Natsu. Chouette, il était même parti en laissant un peu de nourriture ! Alors que Lisanna expliquait à Lucy que Natsu pensait pouvoir rencontrer Igneel s'il devenait un grand mage, Scath se tournait vers Juvia pour lui demander avec qui elle était en binôme. La mage de l'eau expliqua, gênée :

\- Juvia aimerait se retirer de l'examen…

\- Pourquoi ? s'écria Wendy, alarmée.

Juvia bredouilla, embarrassée, des paroles incompréhensibles et Grey, sans aucune douceur, se pencha rudement pour quasiment crier :

\- T'as dit quoi ?

\- Parce que… Grey-sama ?! Allez-vous vous mettre avec Lucy comme partenaire ?!, hurla la mage de l'eau, jalouse, faisant sursauter tous les mages autour de la table.

\- D-Désolé, répondit Grey – avec la certitude d'avoir perdu – au moins – cinquante pourcent d'audition. Mais j'ai déjà choisi mon partenaire.

Il tourna la tête vers une personne éloigné de la table, imitée par Scath. Elle découvrit alors Loki, dans son costume noir d'esprit céleste. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en tant que Léo du Lion et était très impressionnée.

\- Mais oui, se souvint-elle en se levant pour faire la bise à l'ancien de Fairy Tail. J'avais oublié, mais tu avais bien fait une promesse pour passer l'épreuve avec lui. Comment tu vas, Loki ?

\- Bien, bien, répondit le Lion. Et je vois que tu vas bien aussi. Je suis content que ton bannissement ait cessé.

\- Haha, rit très doucement la fée, embarrassée.

\- H-Hey! s'écria Lucy, surprise.

L'esprit se pencha sur elle, alors que Scath se rasseyait. Il dit à sa propriétaire :

\- Je suis désolé, Lucy, mais je vais devoir suspendre notre contrat durant la durée de l'examen. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton pouvoir, j'ai traversé ma porte avec ma propre énergie, je ne vais pas t'handicaper.

\- Tu parles d'un esprit libre…, gronda Lucy.

\- Tu es encore considéré comme membre de la guilde, Loki ?, demanda Elfman.

\- Bien sûr, répondit l'esprit en dévoilant, dans son dos, la marque verte de la guilde.

\- Je compte sur toi, Loki !

\- Tu peux.

Scath sourit. Ca faisait plaisir, Grey et Loki avaient toujours été amis et ce n'était pas ces histoires d'esprits célestes qui allaient les en empêcher. Grey se leva pour partir s'entrainer, après que Scath ait quémandé une dernière bise de l'esprit et du mage de la glace, et conclut en disant à Juvia d'y aller sérieusement lors de cet examen. Lisanna se pencha sur la table.

\- Je pourrais faire équipe avec toi, Juvia ! Tu veux bien ?

\- L-Lisanna ?!, protesta Elfman.

\- Je m'entendais bien avec la Juvia d'Edolas, alors pourquoi pas ?

Si Lisanna était aux anges, Juvia semblait un peu plus réticente. Lucy se pencha sur Scath pour lui expliquer la paranoïa de Juvia sur les rivales amoureuses. Scath ouvrit la bouche en O et hocha vigoureusement la tête. C'était donc pour ça les ondes négatives quand Grey lui avait fait la bise… ? Si elle voulait éviter de se retrouver poignardée par une femme amoureuse, la fée devait être plus prudente. Peut-être qu'Erza accepterait de lui prêter une armure, pour la nuit… ? Elfman, lui protestait :

\- Lisanna ! Je fais quoi pour mon partenaire, moi ?!

\- Mais… Il y a quelqu'un qui te fixe depuis un moment déjà.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour découvrir le regard furieux d'Evergreen. Scath déglutit bruyamment. A une époque, elle aussi avec reçut ce genre de regard, quand Evergreen jalousait sa relation avec Luxus. Elfman blêmit et Scath lui tapota l'épaule d'un air compatissant. Cette fois-ci, Evergreen était furieuse à cause du fait que Fried était en binôme avec Bixrow et l'avait laissé tomber. A croire qu'Evergreen avait toujours besoin d'être furieuse. Alors qu'Elfman était parcouru de frisson, Scath observa sa table avant de se lever pour aller chercher une mission, afin de se trouver une occupation.

La veille du départ, Scath était assise dans son appartement. Quand elle était rentrée, seule une couche de poussière l'avait attendu et c'était dépité que la fée s'était prêtée à un grand nettoyage. Finalement, après huit heures, dans son appartement silencieux, elle s'était levée pour fouiller dans sa cuisine et avait sorti un verre à pied ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin rouge. Elle fit sauter le bouchon de liège d'un air assuré avant de se servir un verre de liquide pourpre. Délicatement, elle saisit le pied du verre et attendit un instant avec de porter la coupe à ses lèvres. Habituellement, elle s'offrait un verre de rouge le soir mais, avec les évènements récents, elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de renouer avec sa tradition quotidienne. Scath s'accouda contre sa fenêtre. Cette vue sur Magnolia lui avait un peu manqué.

Ce soir-là, Scath était anxieuse. Elle se demandait ce qu'il allait lui arriver sur Tenroujima, ce qui allait changer en elle ou… Est-ce que le sort allait vraiment fonctionner ? S'il échouait, que pourrait-elle faire ? Elle avala une nouvelle gorgée. Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit, mais ce fut en retard et pas spécialement fraiche qu'elle débarqua à Hargeon. Scath, perchée sur le pont, observa l'étendue salée devant elle, les cheveux aux vents et le corps entier fouetté par les bourrasques. Elle allait remonter la rivière de sa vie jusqu'à la source.


End file.
